A Trip Like No Other
by ivanacindy
Summary: Cindy Hiolna loves the 'Harry Potter' books and Movies, never forgot a detail. On her 11th birthday, she hears a hopeful pecking on her window. When she finds out it's her best friend, named Kial Biralion, she gets thrown into a world she's only dreamed about, and when she meets the supposedly "bad" Draco Malfoy, things get even crazier. Year six will change almost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been circling in my head for a while now, and I decided to post it. I have this story up until the end of Fifth year written, and they'll all be in the same story. So until I finally post that chapter, the chapters will be posted every Monday night after today. Anyway, Here's the first chapter for 'A Trip Like No Other'!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review if you like it.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"There ONCE was a boy named HARRY destined to be a Star! His parents were killed by VOLDEMORT, who gave him a Lightning Scar..." I sang the first section of the Harry Potter song, as I made my bed, "Yo Harry, ya a wizard." I laughed, and kept singing till I got to the fifth year portion and continued making my bed.

"Harry, Harry, it's getting scary. Voldemort's back and you're revolutionary Harry. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why are you ignoring his CONSTANT ATTEMPTS TO CONTACT HIM?! He is forced to leave the school," I snarled as I started to sing the next few lines, "Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool-"

I stopped singing when I got to that part. I never really liked Draco Malfoy from the first thru Fifth books... but I felt sorry for him in the Sixth.

Sure he was a... as Hermione had called him in the third movie, _'Fowl, Loathsome, evil little Cockroach!'_ but he was still human... though the punch she threw at him seconds later was exactly what he deserved.

I sighed before I continued to sing, the next line, "Kids brake in to the Ministry. Sirius Black is Dead as can BE!..."

I know, being a 10 year old, I shouldn't have read the last three books, but I'm a dedicated fan! Besides I already saw all the movies.

"Split your soul, Seven parts of a whole." I continued, "They're HORCROXES! IT'S DUMBLEDORE'S END!"

I smiled slightly, in-spite of the line I just sang, I loved it when my parents were away. When I was in my room, I could sing that part as loudly as I wanted, and no one would care!

I dropped my voice to the same volume as the first part, "There once as a boy named HARRY, who constantly concord Death. But in one final duel, between GOOD AND BAD, he may take his final breath..."

I smiled before I mumble, "Which he technically did."

I finished adjusting my comforter, which, unsurprisingly, had the cover of the first Harry Potter Movie on it.

I smiled when I looked at my pillows, one having Harry's letter from Hogwarts on it, that was the main pillow I sleep on, and the other having the Golden Trio themselves on it.

I sighed before I reached for the Half-Blood Prince that was on my dresser.

"Malfoy, you might be an annoying prat, but I really feel sorry for you... and I wish I could help you..."

It was my 11th birthday tomorrow, and I kept hoping that an owl would peck at my window, with a letter attached to it's foot.

I put the book back, and climbed into bed. What? I make my bed at night?! It's morning somewhere!

I closed my eyes and said the one thing I loved saying before I fell asleep, "You're a witch, Cindy..."

 _ **8 hours later...**_

"Cindy wake up!" Someone tugged at my sheets.

"Ten more minutes..." I berried my face into my pillow.

"Do you want your birthday breakfast?"

My eyes shot open, and I jumped out of bed, "Wide Awake now... Dad! You know I don't like it when you threaten no Breakfast!"

My dad's name's Leonel Hiolna, he married my Mom; Elaine Hiolna (Maiden Name: Reinal), the year I was born.

He smiled, "It got you up, Didn't it?"

"Can't I just have breakfast in here? I wanna see if an Owl comes."

My dad chuckled, "Fell asleep reading Harry Potter again?"

"No!" I said in annoyance, "I did that LAST week, and Nearly drooled over You-Know-Who!"

I don't really like saying 'Voldemort' out loud unless it was in the song.

"Wait.. when did you and mom get back?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago." Dad smiled.

"You should've woken me up sooner!" I hugged him tightly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for the birthday girl."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem. Now, I believe your mom's holding your Breakfast hostage."

My eyes widened, and I bolted out the the door, and said in the most heroic voice, "Unhand my breakfast, mom!"

My mom laughed and played along, "Never!"

I dove in and hugged her.

"Oh... you weaken me... very well, you may have your Breakfast." She waved her hand to the breakfast, to which I ate with pleasure.

"So... Did you guys get what I asked?" I asked them after I finished eating, and we were in the Living room, me staring at the amount of presents I got.

"Wait and see, Sweetie." My mom cooed.

I opened the first present, hoping it was a letter from Hogwarts...

 _ **12 hours later...**_

No letter... No owl... no cake... no good presents...

I smiled through it all to make my Mom and Dad happy, when I wasn't.

I played with the hunter's knife my friend, Kial, got me... that was the only present I actually enjoyed because my Parent's eyes went huge! It was HYSTERICAL!

He told me it was so I won't be scared of anything.

Scream ONE TIME when something big appears out of thin air, and you're scarred for life. Sheesh.

I was fixing my bed when I heard a peck at my window.

Wait... PECK?!

I flung my curtains open, but didn't see an owl, much to my disappointment.

I was about to close the curtains when the pecking happened again.

I pulled out the hunter's knife, and slowly opened the window, allowing whatever was pecking to come in.

I felt a gust of wind blow by me as I locked the window in place.

"Hello little... Bird." I decided to talk to it.

Suddenly whatever I heard, became crystal clear, the second I turned around.

It was a bird... but then it turned into...

"Kial?"

Kial Biralion, was the kind of person who you don't wanna meet in a back ally.. which I accidentally did when I was four...

He always wears a black jacket, over any dark shirt and dark jeans, even with his fair skin. But when it's almost 100 degrees outside!... THAT'S when I have to force him to take it off.

His dark blue eyes, always made me smile since they were always full of kindness, towards me and me alone of course. He's always protective.

He was a year older than me too, but I always end up playing the, 'I'll stop being your friend if you do that' card.

His Blond-Red hair, was in it's usual set of curls that topped his head.

To be honest, I'm glad we're friends, because he may look sweet, but hurt me, and you'll be lucky if I can hold him back so he won't hurt you.

So... yeah... Kial's my first, and only, friend.

Kial smiled at me, "Hey, Cin... Yeah, it's me... and I have something for you."

He handed me an envelope.

I slowly took it, and looked at who it was addressed to:

 _ **Cindy Hiolna,**_

 _ **The second room to the right in the attic**_

 _ **North-East.**_ _ **Raymore, Mairea.**_

My eyes widened when I read the second line. NO ONE other than my parents, and Kial, knew I leaved in the attic... live alone the second room to the right!

"Kial... PLEASE tell me this is a joke before I open this... that I'm dreaming and you're not an Animagus!"

Kial smiled gently, "You know I don't like lying to you, Cin."

My eyes went wider, "You mean... this is... an actual..."

"Open it and find out, Silly."

I ripped open the the envelope and read what was inside.

 _ **Dear Miss. Hiolna.**_

 _ **No this letter is not a fake. You friend Mr. Biralion, was tasked with delivering this letter, because your parents wish to not speak of the magical world that you so wish to partake in.**_

 _ **Yes, Miss. Hiolna, We have learned of your love of the magical world, and we are pleased to inform you, you are a Witch.**_

 _ **A Muggleborn Witch, but a Witch nonetheless.**_

 _ **You have been enrolled into Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes the famous school that the Boy in your favorite story is going to as well.**_

 _ **We hope to see you there.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

My eyes lingered on the piece of Parchment, before I looked at Kial, "Kial Biralion! You've got a heaping load of explaining to do! Right now!"

My best friend sighed, "You're right, I'm an Animagus. Meaning, Yes I'm a Wizard."

"You're only a Year older than me! AND you were here all last year when you should've been at Hog-" I was trying to criticize him but I realized something, "You're a pureblood!"

Kial sighed, "I told Headmaster it was gonna be hard to make you listen..."

"KIAL!"

"Cin... Listen... yes, I'm a pureblood. And I knew you were a Muggleborn, the minute I met you... but unlike Draco Malfoy, I don't hate Muggleborns, or you. You're my best friend, Cin."

I nodded, "Ronald Weasley, was friends with Hermione, who's a Muggleborn."

Kial gulped, "He was put in Gryffindor..."

"You better not say..."

"I haven't gotten Sorted yet. I swear." Kial promised, "But... every one of my family members were put in Slytherin..."

"Who says you're gonna be like them?" I smiled gently, sitting next to him on my bed, "Don't forget, The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into question too."

Kial smiled at me, and gave me a one sided hug, "Thanks, Pal."

"No problem, Bud."

"Cindy? Sweetie? Is everything okay in there?" I head my Mom knock.

"Oh no!" I hissed, "I forgot I'm supposed to be asleep!"

"Mrs. Hiolna." Kial called to the door, "You should come in... bring your husband too."

There was some muffled talking outside my door, before My mom and Dad walked in.

"Kial... What are you doing here?" My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Dad... you might wanna read this..." I handed him the letter.

My dad soon handed My mom the letter, both officially looking worried.

"She can't go!" My mom shrieked finally, "What if whatever happens in your books happens?! You could get hurt!"

"Mrs. Hiolna, please understand she doesn't have much of a choice..."

"But you must know that it's dangerous, right?!"

"Will all of you stop talking so I can tell you my decision! Which, trust me, I've had since I first read The Sorcerer's stone!" I shouted after they all started to argue, causing them all to look at me, "I'm going! Mom, Dad, this is a life long DREAM I've had to go to Hogwarts. You both know that... I'm sorry..."

I hugged them crying, "You know I love you... but I want to do this... I'll hate myself forever if I don't."

They both nodded, "You said school doesn't start till..."

"September 1st." I smiled, then frowned and looked at Kial, "It's The 25th today... meaning I need to get everything for Hogwarts now!"

Kial nodded, then took my hand, "You still trust me?"

"You're still my friend?"

He rolled his eyes, he hated it when I answered a question with another question.

"Just... don't freak out."

"My best friend's a Pureblood Animagus Wizard, I'm a Muggleborn Witch... I think I'm already freaked out enough as it is."

Kial smiled, and hugged me, "Fair enough..."

 _ **After Arriving in Diagon Ally...**_

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I saw a girl, my age, walking along the road with a boy, a year older than me, and they were both smiling and laughing with each other.

"Father... Do you know them?" I looked over at the Boy and Girl.

"Awe... The Boy I know. He's a Biralion." He grinned madly, then frowned at the girl, "But the girl I don't know at all."

"Could that mean she's a..."

"Mudblood." My Father nodded, and the girl stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to us, the boy doing the same, only looking a lot angrier.

"WHAT did you just call my friend?!" He snapped.

"Kial... calm down. We only just got here..." The girl tried to reason with him.

"No! Cindy! Did you not hear what he called you?!"

"I did... But Kial, I know The Malfoy's hate Muggles, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. There's no use in making them see me differently." The girl, Cindy, reasoned.

"He still shouldn't call you that..." The boy, Kial, snarled.

"Kial I swear if you hurt them I'll stop being your friend!"

That seemed to calm Kial down.

"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from calling my friend that word, and please make sure you son doesn't say it in her presents either." Kial growled.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you, boy?" My father said coldly.

"Because my _FATHER_ will have your head on a chopping block before you can even say, _'Transfiguration'_." With that Kial left, dragging Cindy along with him.

"Nosy little brat..." My father hissed, then looked down at him, "Best do as he says for as long as possible... but if that girl so much as brushes against your shoulder, call her whatever you want."

I nodded, "Father... I think I should go get my wand... I can do it on my own of course."

My father grumbled, but then nodded stiffly.

"Great! Thank you!" I ran after the two friends.

"I can't believe that annoying little-"

"My threat is still in the air, Kial."

"Excuse me!" I called after both of them.

"Kial, we're going to turn around, and you will cause no harm to him, Understand?!"

Kial nodded then they both turned to face me.

Cindy's eyes looked like ember, a dark red color, and they were shining with joy and excitement, till she saw me and they became filled with pity, as if she knew something that was gonna happen to me.

Kial's eyes on the other hand, were dark blue and full of anger, and rage.

"What do you want?!" Kial hissed.

"Kial!..."

"I'm not being mean! I'm simply asking!"

"I want to get a wand." I said simply, "I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy." Cindy smiled sadly, as if she knew something I didn't, "Draco is a Daddy's boy..."

"Am not!" I snapped.

"Cindy... just because it's a line in the song... don't say it."

"Well he is!"

"Weren't you two going to get wands?" I decided to change the subject.

They both nodded, "Then come along." I lead them to _Ollivander's Wand Shop._

"Kial! Look! That's the Leaky Cauldron! Oh I've always wanted to go there!" Cindy squeaked with joy.

"Yeah, and have a chance of your head being torn off by that book!"

"That was because he forgot to stroke the spine!"

"Who did?" I looked over at them.

"Um... some boy... I forgot his name..." I could tell Cindy lied.

"Oh... before I forget... What are your full names?"

"Kial Estele Biralion." Kial said simply.

"Cindy Amilia Hiolna." Cindy smiled gently, "My parents wanted Amilia to be my first name... actually they want Amelia to be my first name, but they decided on Cindy Amilia Hiolna."

"Why did they want Amelia to be your first name?"

"For Amelia Earhart, she disappeared off the cost in the Atlantic, somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle."

I nodded, not understanding what the 'Bermuda Triangle' was.

"Awe. We're here!" I noted looking at the sign for the Wand Shop.

"Oh! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Cindy clapped her hands with excitement.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Kial as we walked in.

"Only when it's something she's been wanting to do for a long time." Kial smiled at Cindy, who was now literally bouncing up and down.

"Welcome... Awe, Two Wizards and a Witch I see." Mr. Ollivander smiled at us, "I also see that you, Young Witch, would like to try for a wand first?"

Cindy started jumping up and down visibly now, "Oh yes, Sir! Please!"

"Well let me just get you a wand to try out." Ollivander stepped away for a moment.

"Cindy... calm down... you're gonna break something if you don't." Kial told Cindy calmly, as if she DOES act like this all the time.

"How can I calm down?! I'm getting my own wand, from Ollivander HIMSELF! The best Wandmaker of this Age!" Cindy cheered.

"Cin!... Breath!" Kial demonstrated, and soon Cindy was doing the same.

"Right... I'm calm... I'm calm... I'm- THE WANDS!" Cindy pushed Kial aside as Mr. Ollivander brought out some wands for her to test.

"So much for remaining calm..." I coughed, catching Kial has he toppled backwards.

"Firstly, Let me measure your writing arm." Mr. Ollivander instructed, and Cindy held out her right one, stiff as a board, "Very good."

"Let's just say... she's been practicing." Kial answered my unasked question.

"Now... Miss..."

"Hiolna. Cindy Hiolna."

"Miss. Hiolna." Ollivander nodded, "Please chose one of these wands..."

He undid a scroll that held several wands.

Cindy did as told, and grabbed a dark brown one, but Ollivander snatched that up within seconds.

"Chose another one please."

Candy grabbed another one, and this time Ollivander didn't snatch it back, "Now what?"

"Give it a little test."

Cindy's eyes lite up with joy.

"Cindy! Don't!"

Cindy didn't listen and flicked her wrist, causing the windows around us to brake.

"Nope nope... definitely not it..." Ollivander chocked out from where he was behind his counter.

"Sorry sir..." Cindy said sincerely, putting the wand down, then looked at the disappointed look on Kial's face, "What?! You know I couldn't resist a chance to do that! That wand was my second and it didn't feel quite right, I HAD to do the spell to see if his reaction was going to be the same!"

Kial sighed, "You need to stop that or I'm sure the Sorting Hat will put YOU in Slytherin."

Cindy's eyes widened with horror, then nodded, "Mr. Ollivander. Can I try another wand?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead."

Cindy grabbed another one of the wands, a dark red wood, that was even darker than her eyes, and suddenly a slight light brown glow surrounds her.

"Cindy?" Kial slight shakes her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry... I think... I think this is the wand Mr. Ollivander, sir."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, then started to put the other wands away, "Twelve inches, red wood with a peculiar core."

"Peculiar? How so?" I questioned.

"It had both an Unicorn's hair, and a Phoenix's feather."

"Really?" Cindy smiled brightly.

"Yes. It's very peculiar..."

"Is there anything my wand's best at?"

"Awe yes! Transfiguration spells, and Hexes."

THAT set Cindy's eyes aglow with excitement.

"Well! Which one of you want's to go next... Kial?" Cindy smiled sweetly at her friend, as she moved her wand around him.

"Sometimes I really despise you."

"Threat of no friendship still in the air." Cindy said in a sweet sing-song manner.

It didn't sound like what my Aunt would sound like, but it still sent a chill up my spin.

I looked between the two, before Kial stood up to the counter.

 **Kial B** **iralion's POV**

I held out my hand for Mr. Ollivander to measure it.

"Twelve inches as well." Mr. Ollivander nodded.

I sighed, I hated that I hadn't had my growth spurt yet.

"Please chose a wand, Mr..."

"Biralion." I sighed, I hated my last name, but I know Cindy's gonna make it a habit to say last names instead of first when we get to Hogwarts.

"Awe. A Biralion! I believe your father has the same wand I gave him when HE was your age."

"A year younger actually..."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, then waved his hand for me to chose a wand.

I grabbed the one in the middle, and felt a strange aura around myself, but I didn't let go of the wand.

"Kial? Kial! Hey! Snap out of it!" Cindy shook me.

I shook my head quickly, "Huh?"

Cindy heaved a heavy sigh, "Don't do that! You had me worried there for a second!"

"Don't do what?"

"Space out like that! I was afraid there might've been some curse on your wand and you were literally a shell of your former self!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that have been a good thing?"

"No! You wouldn't be the same Kial I enjoy teasing and messing with."

I smiled, "Well I'm still me... well I have a wand... But I'm still me."

Cindy smiled, and punched my arm, "Well now that you have a wand... Um..."

She pursed her lips and looked at Malfoy.

"You can call me Draco if you want."

I chuckled slightly before stepping aside and letting him get his wand.

"Magenta." Cindy whispers to me as Draco got his wand arm measured.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Color that was surrounding you. It was Magenta."

I chuckled softly, "Only you would understand a color that's not in of the rainbow." That earned me a glare, and I just chuckled, before we both saw a green aura appear around Draco as he held his wand.

"Emerald." Cindy corrected me.

I groaned. We walked over to the Counter, after Draco tested a spell. "How much will that be for all three of us, sir?"

"Let's see..." He thought for a moment, "Five gallons. Each, please."

I could tell Cindy's mouth was hanging open once he said that.

"Hey... you got three gallons?" I whispered to Malfoy, who nodded, "Give them here."

He handed me three gold gallons, and I took two out, and gave all five to Cindy, "Here."

"Huh?"

"Gallons."

She glared at me and I just smiled, before she took the Gallons and put them on the counter. I put down my five. And Malfoy put down his.

"Thank you." Mr. Ollivander smiled, before we all walked out together.

"So where to next?"

I looked at Cindy who all but ran to the magical creature shop.

"Magical creatures it is..." I groaned and chased after her.

We both stopped in our tracks as we saw the Half-Giant Rubeus Hagrid walked out holding a Snow Owl.

I had to hold Cindy back from running over and hugging the guy, "He doesn't get to Harry... the whole story could change."

Cindy sighed, "We're friends with Draco Malfoy. I think we've already changed the story."

"What story?" We both jumped and turned to see Malfoy behind us.

"It's none of your concern!" I stormed into the Store.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I sighed and smiled at Draco, "Sorry about his attitude... He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him, come on... I think I know the best pet for you."

I took Draco's hand but let it go the second I did. My fingers were tingly, and I've read enough love stories to know what the meant.

"Something wrong, M- Cindy?"

I looked at Draco and shook my head, before I took his wrist and pulled him into the pet shop.

 _ **An hour later...**_

"And I couldn't get one of each, WHY?!" I groaned and Draco, and Kial dragged me out of the store.

"You can barely take care of a tank of fish." Kial sighed.

"That was one time!"

Draco sighed, "Why'd you get me a Great Horned Owl?"

"Trust me, you'll love it." I insisted.

I smiled at the Barred Owl, Kial got me, "I'm gonna call you Brownie!"

Kial stopped walked and groaned, Draco laughed.

"HEY! I actually think it's a good name, alright?!" I stomped my foot, causing both of them to stop.

"Fine. Call him Brownie. But Draco... you have HORRID taste in birds..." Kial held his Bird cage away from him, "I mean REALLY?! A Screech Owl?!"

I shrugged, "I think it's kinda cute."

Kial sighed, "Of course YOU would."

"Screech." I decided for Kial since he was horrible at coming up with names, "Call him, Screech."

Kial groaned, "Fine... But you own me if He get's laughed at by the other birds."

I laughed at that, "You're so weird sometimes Kial."

"Guess I got it from being friends with you for almost seven years."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Seven years?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... It's a long story.. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand..."

"Oh... can you at least tell me how you met?"

"In an ally." We said together.

"Wow..." Draco nodded, "Well what do we need to get next."

"Books." I recalled the list.

Draco smiled, "Now that You're gonna have to stop ME for getting to much of!" He ran to one the of the books stores and I chased him.

 _ **After a few more hours of shopping...**_

"That's everything we need." I checked everything off.

"Oh thank goodness!" The boys nearly dropped everything.

"I DIDN'T SAY DROP EVERYTHING WE JUST BOUGHT!" I shouted annoyed.

"Oh... Draco. You have everything you need for school?" I heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy come from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, Father. I got everything with my new friends." Draco nodded as his dad came up to us.

"Friends? Did you give them money?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco, and I wanted to cast every hex I remember from the books, and there was a LOT that I remember.

"No Father... In fact, Cindy was kind enough to pay for my Owl." Draco held up the Great Horned Owl, and looked over at me.

"A Mu-... I mean Muggleborn bought you an Owl?" Lucius looked at me surprised.

"Actually, I picked it out, Kial, here, paid for it." I corrected Draco, and grabbed Kial so he wouldn't leave just yet.

"Awe." Lucius nodded, "Very well... Draco you may write to them. But if they are in a different House..."

"Why should it matter if we're in a different House than him?" I raised an eyebrow, I know it has something to do with The fact that the Malfoys are so stuck-up, but I still wanted an answer.

"Because then he would have no Pride." Lucius answered simply.

I groaned, I should've expected that.

"I'll write to you guys. I promise." Draco smiled at Kial and I.

"We'll write back." I declared.

"We will?"

I stepped on Kial's foot, and elbowed him.

"Oh yeah... We will."

I gave Draco a side-hug.

Kial sighed and did the same on the other side of Draco.

"See ya at Hogwarts!" I called as Draco left with his father.

"You too." He called back, before they Apparated away.

I sighed as I felt Kial glaring at me, as we started to walk to a Floo area, "If Harry doesn't shake his hand, everything will still be the same."

"Speaking of the Golden Trio. I saw Hermione in the Book shop."

"And that should surprise you, why?" I raised an eyebrow at my best friend.

"It doesn't... I'm just surprised that her hair was SO bushy."

I shrugged, "I thought she was a nosy busybody in the first book."

Kial smiled, "You're just glad cause now you'll know the answers to the questions the Professors have before her."

"That too."

Once we finally got to a Floo area and I got home, We pulled all our books into my favorite book hiding hole.

"I'm still amazed that your parents never found this." Kial smiled.

"Maybe I have A LITTLE Slytherin in me." I joked.

Kial smiled, and rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny."

Before we could do anything else, I heard the sound of A Great Horned Owl, from my Attic.

"He couldn't have." I looked at Kial.

"He SHOULDN'T have..."

We bolted up the stairs, carrying our Owls with us.

"Yep, It's Draco's." I sighed once we finally got to my room, and I saw a Great Horned Owl on my windowsill.

I opened the window to find that the Owl had a letter on it's leg.

"Already?! But we're all the way in America!" I complained.

Kial undid the letter and stared at the Bird's eyes, I hated it when he did that... it's like he's in a trance and it freaks me out!

"Kial! Stop doing that! You KNOW it freaks me out!"

Kial sighed, before letting the Owl leave through the window and I shut, and locked it.

"What'd you tell it?" I sighed, he always had the freaky ability to speak to birds.

"I just told it how to get back to Draco." Kial shrugged like it was no big deal.

"He. Lives. In. ENGLAND!" I smacked Kial on the back of the head lightly.

Kial just shrugged, and handed me the letter, "It's addressed to you."

I raised an eyebrow, no way. No how...

I looked at the envelope.

 ** _Cindy Amilia Hiolna_**

 ** _Somewhere in the U.S.A._**

Looks like Draco's handwriting... I think...

I opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Cindy,**_

 _ **I hope the Owl get's to you... I'll let him out of the cage and I'm sending him the second I come home.**_

 _ **I wanted to know what it's actually like living with Muggles... and living like them... I guess I'll never get to DO any of that thanks to my Dad... But I want to KNOW anyway.**_

 _ **My Dad had told me to call you a... (and I hope Kial doesn't read this so he won't ripe it to shreds before you finish)... Mudblood, if you ever touch me... and I'm sorry I almost did when you pulled me to the pet shop... By the way, can you help me come up with a name for him?... I can't keep saying 'it' or 'The Owl' Or 'Him'.**_

 _ **Anyway... I hope you get this letter and you write back soon.**_

 _ **Your (Hopefully anyway) Friend,**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy.**_

I stared at the handwriting, and smiled gently. "Kial, Open the window again, I'm gonna write Draco back, then grab your sleeping bag." Kial sighed, then did as told. I grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill and a container of ink. "Grab the brick for me too." I pointed to the lose brick that I use for a doorstop in the winter.

"Okay." Kial dusted the brick off and gave it to me. I sat the Parchment down, then the brick at the top of it so I could write. I dipped the pointed end of the quill into the bottle of ink, then I started to write my reply. I suddenly couldn't WAIT for September 1st!

* * *

 **Okay! First chapter's done... I hope you all liked it, cause there's more to come. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I had promised, Chapter two for A Trip Like No Other. I hope you all like Chapter one. Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review if you like it.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I waited patiently for my owl to return, which it did, after a day's waiting! "Took you long enough." I sighed as it flew through the window, then I saw another Owl flying close behind it. The owl landed in my room, before it began to have Blond-Red curls, and a human face... "What the...?! Kial?!" I stammered as Cindy's best friend transformed right in my room.

"You better be thankful I care about Cindy." Kial growled, "She was wanting to try a teleportation spell... That's how I managed to be right behind your owl."

"Did Cindy write back?" I said a little too hopeful.

"Would I be here if she didn't?" He handed me a letter with slightly sloppy handwriting.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **Somewhere in Great Britain**

I raised an eyebrow at Kial. "Just read it! I need to rest my legs! She tied that letter WAY too tight!"

"It was her first time." I guessed.

"Yeah..." Kial shrugged, "Now read the letter!" I did as told and opened the envelope.

 **Dear Draco,**

 **Hey, I hope Kial gets this to you CORRECTLY!**

 **I don't know why but he just doesn't like you. Anyway, I think you should call your owl maybe Feathers... or something... I'm not really sure on that one. Surprises me too.**

 **If you want, you could Floo here. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. I mean, they took in Kial after I brought him home from the Ally. I'm sure they'd love to meet you anyway.**

 **Oh... and I'm sorry for calling you a 'Daddy's boy' back when we first met... It's a long story that, unless you stumble across my books, you wouldn't understand.**

 **I MIGHT 'accidentally' tie this a little to tightly onto Kial's leg. I want you two to get along, so I'll do it.**

 **Anyway, I accept your apology... I have a feeling I'm gonna be called that a lot at Hogwarts. Especially by the Slytherins... So don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge.**

 **Your definite Friend,**

 **Cindy Hiolna.**

 _ **(P.S. Please make sure you and Kial don't try to kill each other, I have to keep a close on the guy when he's without his cup of caffeine.)**_

 _ **(P.P.S. 'Water under the Bridge' is a Muggle saying, meaning it's gone and in the past now.)**_

* * *

I smiled slightly, before I closed my window, "Looks like you have to stay here for a bit."

"Why?"

"Cindy wants us to get along."

"WHY THAT LITTLE SNEAK!" Kial groaned, flopping onto my bed, "THAT'S why she tied the letter so tight!"

"Yep."

Kial groaned and sat back up, "Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

 _ **3 days later...**_

"I can't believe you did that, Blaise!" I laughed as he hid behind a book case, hiding from Kial who had been staying the last few nights to rest.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know he had THAT big a temper!" He hissed.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I heard Kial shout, as he came into the room. I gave a slight nod to the book case so I wouldn't get his wrath.

"I can explain!" Blaise slammed his back against the book shelf as soon as Kial found him.

"Oh good, I'd love to hear it when your in a tree!" Kial picked Blaise up and over his shoulder.

"It was an accidentally I swear!"

Kial sneezed and fireworks came out, "How so?"

"I found a box of them at Diagon Ally! I didn't know what they were or what they did! I swear!" He begged.

Kial sighed, then put him down, "You're lucky my friend taught me how to be forgiving." I breath with relief, Cindy did seem to have a default setting for kindness.

"But if you ever do it again..." Kial let the threat hang in the air. Blaise nodded quickly.

"Kial... I think it's time for you to go." My mom walked in, and smiled at my new friend.

"Already?" Kial was amazed before he looked at me, "I guess time flies when you're having fun. Right, Mate?"

"Right, Man." We took each other's hands, then patted each other on the back. Then My mom took Kial's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Man?" Blaise raised

"It's apparently an American term." I shrugged.

"And that good bye thing you did?"

I shrugged, "Something muggle boys do all the time."

We sat there for a few seconds, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize this is your only chance to know EXACTLY where Cindy lives, right?"

My eyes widened before I bolted out the door, and down the stairs till I heard it. "North-East!" I heard Kial shout before he threw the Floo Powder down, and flames engulf him.

"North-East..." I repeated, before I ran to my room, and wrote the address down. "Cindy..." I smiled gently, as I waited for September 1st.

 _ **Three Days later... September 1st...**_

I rolled my cart through the amount of Muggles that were around me. "Why did we have to come the Muggle way, Mom?!" I groaned.

"Because you begged me to do it yesterday, Remember?" I groaned, of all the things she had to remember THAT had to be one of them?!

"Kial! I swear, THIS is the way to Platform 9 and 3/4!" I heard the most familiar voice ever.

"Cindy!" I ran up to her, pushing the cart with me.

"Draco?!" She shouted, before I hugged her, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Never better actually..." I saw Kial glaring slightly at me, and I stepped back.

"Anyway... Cindy, I'm telling you it's the other way." Kial sighed.

Cindy pointed to a sign in front of us, "That sign says Platform 9! And the one on the other side says Platform 10! This is the one!"

"Are you sure?" Kial smiled playfully.

"Do you want the 'Best do it at a run' be from my anger?!" Cindy growled.

Kial smiled mischievously, "After seven years, Cin, I know your weakness."

Cindy's eyes widened with horror, "You wouldn't! Not in public!" Kial wiggled his fingers then reached for Cindy, who started running from the Platform. "KIAL! PLEASE!"

"So that's the girl you, your father, and Mr. Biralion, were talking about?" My mom walked up to me.

"Yep..." I smiled happily as Kial caught Cindy and started to tickle her.

"Kial! Come on! St... Stop it!" Cindy cried out, laughing.

"She's very..." My mom tried to find the right word.

"That's just the way Kial and her act with each other. Angry and arguing one minute, happy and laughing the next. It's like they're siblings." I sighed. Finally Cindy and Kial walked back over to us.

"You are SO going to get it when we get on the train!" Cindy declared, raising an arm, only for Kial to wiggle his fingers again and Cindy quickly dropped it.

"Well you best be on your way then." My mom smiled at Cindy, then looked at me, "Now remember Draco, control yourself, and I'll hope to see you around Christmas. You might wanna spend time away though." I raised an eyebrow, what did she mean by that?

"She's right, Draco. We better go." Cindy looked at something around her wrist.

"What?! It's time already?!" Kial pulled on her arm and looked at what was on her wrist.

"Yes, Kial." Cindy snatched her arm back, "So let's go together. On the count of three."

"Wait?! All three of us!?" I looked a little concerned.

"You're right... Kial, since you're older, you go first." Cindy smiled at Kial.

"What kind of logic is that?!" Kial complained.

"I'll stop being your friend if you don't." She threatened, and THAT, once again, got him to listen. Kial got in front of the wall that separated the two platforms, pulling his cart with him, then he broke out into a run, before disappearing behind the wall.

I looked over at Cindy who was nodding, before we pulled our carts close together. "On the count of three, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I nod slowly.

"One." She started.

"Two." I continued.

"Three!" We finished together and ran at the Wall. When we got through we heard a train whistle and saw kids walking into the train.

"Well come on then!" We heard Kial snap beside us. We let the wizards working for the train take our carts, though Cindy was allowed to take a big book bag with her, before we got onto the train.

"So where should we sit?" I asked them.

Cindy looked around then tapped Kial's arm and smiled. "Don't be an idiot!" Kial hissed. She, however, didn't listen and sat three compartments ahead of us, but she turned and mouth to Kial, 'Don't let Draco go near the compartment till it's time.'

I looked confused, "What's she talking about?"

Kial sighed, "You'll find out soon enough... I think this should be your- I mean, our compartment." Kial pulled me into the compartment to our left, and shut the door once we both were inside. I raised a brow at his wording. "Draco. You're going to have to trust Cindy with this. She knows what she does because.. Ugh! Why did she have to swear me to secrecy?!"

"Okay..." I nodded in understanding. We soon heard crying outside, and I opened the compartment slightly and saw Cindy crying.

"Cin?! You okay?" Kial said gently pulling her into our compartment.

"Ron Weasley is COMPLETELY different from what I expected, Kial..." Cindy cried into his shirt.

"What do you mean?" We asked gently.

"I was sitting in the compartment I was SURE they'd pick. Then, when they opened the compartment door and saw me, Ron told me to 'Get the out of my seat, girl'... I wasn't even able to look at him, Kial! Ron grabbed my shirt and forced me out without a second thought!" Cindy continued to cry.

"Why that...!" Kial gently put Cindy next to me, but I wanted to follow.

"Kial. I'm coming with you, Cindy's my friend too, you know." I stood up.

Kial sighed, then nodded, before we both left the compartment.

"Excuse me!" Kial flung a compartment door open, "But who gave you the right to be mean to my best friend?!"

A boy with Ginger hair looked confused, "Who are you?"

"Kial Biralion." Kial growled, "Now I asked you a question."

"She was smiling like a freak when she saw me, I told her to move, she wouldn't stop blabbering so I pulled her out myself." The Ginger hair shrugged as if it was unimportant.

"She's my Best friend!" I had to hold Kial back from stepping too close to him.

I looked at the other boy, who had black hair, and... a lightning scare? "Are you Harry Potter?"

"What's it to you?! Aren't you a Malfoy?" The Ginger haired boy growled.

I nodded, "But Cindy's my friend, and she's a good person. Maybe if you actually listened to her she wouldn't be in our compartment crying." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Kial started to struggle in my grasp again, "Kial! Calm down!"

"He hurt my best friends feelings! There's no WAY that's gonna happen!"

I slowly pushed him back, "Why don't you go back to Cindy, and comfort her?" Kial sighed, then went to do just that. I turned to face the other boy again, "Anyway... if you want to be friends with people that can actually care, and listen..." I held out my hand for the boy to take.

He looked me up and down, "Well... I don't know... I don't see why not... but I'm kinda new at this friendship thing."

"Then we'd make great friends. I just started last week!" I know it was a lie, but Cindy and Kial really ARE my best and most trusted friends. The boy bit his lip but then shook my hand.

I smiled, "I'm glad we're now friends... Can I call you Harry?"

"You can call him, 'Get out'!" The ginger hair stood up and shoved me out, before slamming the compartment door in my face. I frowned, Cindy sure was right to cry. I walked back to the other compartment, and saw Cindy still crying.

"How'd it go?" She sniffed.

"I think I shook hands with Harry Potter." I smiled amazed, but that seemed to terrify them.

"What?!"

"I think I shook hands with Harry Potter. Why?"

Cindy opened her bag and pulled out a book.

"What chapter!? What chapter?!" She hissed, before she most likely found it, "Oh no... Kial! Look!"

Kial looked at the book, and his face paled, "Oh no."

"If the book itself changed because of that one little detail..." Cindy gulped. I tried to reach for the book, but Cindy snapped it closed and flung it back into her bag, fresh tears in her eyes. "Draco you can't be friends with Harry. It could do something REALLY bad." Cindy cried.

"Like?" I raised a brow.

"I enjoy what happens in stories... and I know EXACTLY how this one is supposed to end... you being enemies with Harry, is one of the things." Cindy explained.

I nodded, "Not a single thing can make it possible to be his friend?" Cindy looked at her book again, this time the back, then shook her head violently. "Okay... Okay... so I won't be his friend.."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I looked at the back of the book again, as the words changed back to their original form. "Exactly... sorry Draco..." I bit my lip.

Draco patted my knee, "No problem... it's... Water under the Board."

I giggled gently at his attempt of saying a Muggle phrase, "For now, That's close enough."

Draco smiled, then pulled me over, and he hugged me, "Don't cry... please..." I nodded, and smiled gently, before dozing off from all my crying.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Cindy... wake up..." I felt someone shaking me.

"Ten more minutes..." I complained.

"We can't put your robe on for you." I heard Kial chuckle, and my eyes shot open.

"Geez... do both you and my Dad sit around and come up with plans to wake me up startled!?" I glared at Kial. He smiled gently, before handing me my bag, and my book bag. I sat up, and noticed I've been laying on Draco, "Oh... I'm so sorry Draco... I tend to drool in my sleep..."

Draco shook his head, "It's okay... I'm not worried about it..."

I smiled gently at Draco. Maybe in the Books and movies he was mean, but here, he was like a saint to me.

"You better change. Don't want anyone to get mad at you for looking like a muggle."

I nodded then walked out the door, with my two bags. I walked till I got to a bathroom and ran into the last person I wanted to to see right now, the one person that I want to hex the most. Pansy Parkinson.

"Please get out of my way... I need to change..." I explained.

Pansy looked me up and down, then smiled slightly, "What are you?"

"I know what you'd call me. So I won't tell you." I explained simply, before I moved past her and went into the bathroom to change. I took off my shirt, then stared at my reflection in the mirror for a few seconds. "Geez! Get ahold of yourself Cindy!" I snapped at myself, before I put on a white tank-top, and changed my jeans into some shorts, then put on my robe.

"There? See? Much better." I smiled at my reflection, before I put my wand in my robe. I grabbed my bags, making sure I didn't forget a thing, before I walked out of the bathroom and walked into yet ANOTHER person I didn't want to see. Hermione Granger. "Please get out of my way." I said kindly.

"Have you seen a toad? A friend lost it and we're trying to find it." Hermione asked the question I almost forgot about.

"No. I haven't." I said simply, before I moved past her, and back into the compartment with Kial and Draco. "Well, you two look nice." I smiled at them.

"Thanks." They nodded, smiling back.

I handed my book bag to Kial and whispered in his ear, "Did anything change for the worse?"

He shook his head then whispered back, "No, not a thing. We're not even mentioned in the story either."

I nodded, then sat beside him. "I was told there was a Trolly that was supposed to go by." I recalled.

"You were drooling... maybe you smelt the food in your sleep." Kial laughed.

"You DID save something for me right?!" I asked him.

"I saved it for you all in here." He patted his stomach.

"WHAT?! You two ate EVERYTHING without me?!" I pouted.

Draco smiled, then handed me a box, A Chocolate Frog. "Don't worry... it's not a real one." Draco assured me. I took the frog out, then I slowly bit into it's side. Surprisingly, I didn't want to throw it back up. We talked to each other, the rest of the Train ride. "So no brooms are used in this... Soccer?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, "Yes. Geez... I'm getting a pounding headache and we haven't even talked about American Football..."

Kial banged a fist against his chest, "Which this one here is a part of."

I laughed at that, "You just sit on the bench."

"I'm still on a team!"

I chuckled, as the Train came to a stop, "Come on then. We better get going."

We walked out of the compartment. When I saw the mops of Ginger hair, I cowered closer to Kial. Who looked over his shoulder, snarled, then held me closer, "They won't hurt you."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks."

We followed Draco out of the Train. "Firs' years. Over 'ere." I heard Hagrid call out.

"At least he's someone I can't hate quickly." Kial smiled, before the three of us walked up to the Half-Giant.

"Come on... into 'he boats ya go..." He ushered us into the said boats.

"They don't look very sturdy..." I heard Neville Longbottom gulp.

"Yeh'll be fine." Hagrid assured.

I was the first to get in a boat, then I turned and smiled at the younger version of the slayer of Nagini, "See? He's right. Everything's fine." Neville still looked a little worried, but climbed into a different boat. Draco and Kial climbed into my boat, and to my great disappointment, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley did too.

"I'm sorry if we didn't get off on the right foot." Harry apologized.

"Trust me, YOU'RE not the one that should be apologizing." I glared at Ron.

"What?"

"You didn't hear me out, and now, trust me, I hate you." I explained.

"Well if it's any conciliation if your friends with Draco Mal-"

"So what if he's a Malfoy? I can be his friend." I interrupted Ron, "You can't judge people by how they look, or what their name is. Get to KNOW someone before you judge them!"

I was hoping he'd take the slight hint, as the boats started to move towards the Castle. I then kicked Draco so he'd say something, "Harry I can't be your friend..." I smacked my face, which was a little painful since I was wearing fake glasses.

"Why can't you?" Harry frowned.

"Because something really bad will happen..." Draco sighed.

"Oh..." Harry sighed unhappily. But it had to be done, for everything to be normal.

"Good, you good for nothing-"

"Stop it!" I snarled. We all sat in silence the rest of the boat ride, I had to step on Kial's foot several times so he wouldn't break it, and make this worse. FINALLY the boats touched land a few minutes later. And I all but kissed the ground, when I jumped out of the boat.

"Oh how have I missed you!" I heard a few other first years do as I tried not to.

"It was just a boat ride." I giggled at there antics.

"You like being rocked back and forth like that?!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to sudden motion since I always have to run from this one, before he tries to tickle me." I jabbed a finger at Kial.

"You wound me, Cin." Kial joked. All three of us chuckled slightly. We continued to walk with everyone, till we reached THE Hogwarts.

"Kial, Pinch me cause I swear I'm dreaming!" I ordered my best friend, who DID pinch me and made me jump, "You KNOW I never mean it when I say it!"

Kial chuckled, "Just checking."

Finally we stood outside what I figured was the Great Hall. "In all my life I never thought I'd ACTUALLY see it..." I breathed looking up at the huge doors.

"Yes well... I've read everything about it and it also amazes me." I cringed as I saw Hermione Granger standing close by us.

"Can I hit her with one of your books?" Draco whispered in my ear, to which I glared at him, "I'll take that as a no."

"Big time." I rolled my eyes.

Draco sighed, before THE Professor Mcgonagall came out, "Welcome students...-" I zoned out, having heard this speech each year I rewatched the Sorcerer's Stone on my birthday, hoping I'd hear it for real. Before I knew it we were walking into the Great Hall.

"You zoned out didn't you?" Kial whispered in my ear.

"I've listened to that speech for the past nine years, of course I did." I whispered back. When we got inside, I stared up at THE Albus Dumbledore!... okay that's starting to get a little annoying... Anyway, I listened to every word he said, till the Sorting Hat was put on a stool, and Kial, Draco, and I gulped.

This was it, this was going to determine whether or not we all remain friends... I looked to see that Dumbledore was still talking before I pulled them closer and whispered in their ears, "No matter what Houses we get put into, even if it's Slytherin... We'll still remain friends. Right?"

They nodded, "Right."

"Biralion, Kial." I heard my best friend's name get called.

"Don't forget... if you don't want Slytherin... you don't have to let the Sorting Hat say it." I whispered to him, before he walked up to the stand and sat down. I almost laughed when it fell almost bellow his eyes.

"Hem... your heritage says you'll be great in it... awe but you're brave enough to stick up for your friend..." I ducked my head, but the Sorting Hat continued, "Awe... your bravery suits you well... now then... GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally shouted, and Draco and I paled. I didn't want Kial in Gryffindor. When we took those silly test, we both ended up in Hufflepuff.

They continued to list off names, till the Golden Girl herself, went up. "Hem, lots of brains, yes. Oh but your bravery will do good soon. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hiolna, Cindy." Mcgonagall, called my name.

"Wish me luck." I whispered to Draco.

"Luck." He replied. I walked up to the seat and sat down. The Sorting Hat fell bellow my eyes, like it did in the book for Harry.

" _Hem... you're a curious one... You stick up for your friends even when you might lose them..."_ I heard The Sorting Hat say in my head, _"Friendship means a lot to you, but you also what to prove yourself..."_

 _'No! Please! I don't want Slytherin! I wanted my two friends to stick together with me...'_

" _Even when you know one cannot?"_

 _'It is a selfish thing, that I know I can't change. His path is his path... as much as I want to change it... I know I'll only cause harm... and that's-'_

" _Something you wish to never cause.."_ The Sorting Hat finished for me, "Very well... Your kind heart shall lead you to truly good things. HUFFLEPUFF!" Professor Mcgonagall took the Sorting Hat off and I walked over to the Yellow and Black Table. I quickly mouthed, 'I'm so sorry, Kial.'

'Don't be. You always were a Hufflepuff at heart.' He mouthed back, then smiled.

I sat down by the only person I technically knew, Cedric Diggory. "Hello." He smiled at me.

"Hi..." I said weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine here." Cedric smiled reassuringly at me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I heard Neville being Sorted into Gryffindor, and I smiled and clapped for the soon to be slayer of the cursed snake.

"Malfoy, Draco." Mcgonagall called, and I held my breath.

"Please don't end up in Slytherin..." I watched as the trimming was about to land on Draco, and I closed my eyes, because I knew that not more than a second later The Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" I wanted to cry so hard! Couldn't The Sorting Hat have taken at LEAST an extra second to think it over?!

But... What's done is done. Draco Malfoy, Kial Biralion, and I, were Sorted into three completely different Houses. I zoned out the rest of the Sorting, till they called, Ron up.

"Awe, another Weasley, aeh?" The Sorting Hat nodded, "Very well. I know just where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed, I KNEW that one was coming, though from the way he treated me on the train, HE deserves Slytherin! NOT Draco!

Dumbledore walked up to the Podium after Blaise was sorted, Slytherin of course, (I never wanted to change that...), and began his speech, "Welcome students, New and Old. I'll first like to inform you, new students, the Forrest, at the edge of the grounds, is Forbidden from entry. And the Third Floor, is off limits. Now let the fest begin." The moment he said that, food appeared on the table.

"Yum!" I cheered, before I looked around.

"Go ahead, eat." Cedric smiled, as he took a small amount of mashed potatoes, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

I blinked, "Sorry... I really like Mashed Potatoes, and it just surprises me how little anyone else does."

Cedric shook his head, "Don't worry about it... go ahead take as much as you want." He didn't need to tell me twice.

 _ **After the feast...**_

I followed my House Perfects, to the Kitchens. And I was glad I already knew how to get in somewhat. Once we got through the kitchens, we proceed through the same still life that forms the entrance to the latter, We found a pile of barrels that reseeded into the shadows.

"Tap the rhythm, 'Helga Hufflepuff', on the barrel second from the bottom, middle of the second row, and it'll open." The Perfect Boy explained frowning, how he became a Hufflepuff is beyond me.

"Well go on then... Miss. Hiolna, why don't try it first?" The Perfect Girl asked gently. I pointed to myself, and when she nodded, I gulped and did as instructed. I tapped the second barrel on the bottom middle of the second row, and it opened.

"Nice." I turned to see Cedric nodding.

"Well.. go on then..." The Perfect boy groaned, and I went inside. I crawled on my hands and knees into the tunnel.

An earthy passage was inside and it traveled upward a little way until I saw a cozy, round, low-ceiling room, with an entire badger's set. The room is decorated in the colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of highly polished, honey colored wooded tables and the round doors that I figured lead to the boy's and girl's dormitories.

"What do you think?" I heard the Perfect girl ask me as she came up.

"It's... amazing..." Was my only answer.

She smiled, "That's good, oh. And Alina's the name, Alina Amesaila." I smiled, and nodded.

"Alright... the rest of you can come in." The Perfect Boy complained, as he got in.

"Okay... what's your name?" I raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Adam, Adam Cesten." He said simply, before the other first years got into the common room. "Boys, your dormitories are on the Left, Girls, the same for you; on the Right." We nodded, and went up our respective stairs.

I climbed with excitement up the stairs to the First Year girl's dorms. I looked around till I saw my trunk, and opened it, "SWEET!" I had a Yellow and Black striped tie, with a Black sweater-vest, and Black jacket, along with a white shirt. The only down side was, "I hate skirts!" I groaned as I saw the Yellow and Black skirt.

"You do?" I heard Alina look at me concerned.

"Yeah... I've always had this kinda tomboy vibe..." I admitted, and Alina nodded.

"Here... can I see the skirt for a second?"

I nodded and handed her the skirt, which she casted a spell on, "There. Now it's a skort."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

I nodded, and climbed into the bed my truck was in front of, ready for tomorrow... I think.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I continued to curse myself all day after I woke up, in the GRYFFINDOR Boy's dormitory. I continuously Cursed the fact that the Sorting Hat didn't put me in the same House as my Best Friend. I continuously cursed the fact that I had to now eat with the two people I hate. And I continuously cursed the fact that I actually enjoyed spending time with them.

At breakfast the day following, I saw Cindy, smiling with the Diggory guy, before her eyes traveled to me, 'Hey.'

'Hey.' I nodded.

'Sleep well?' She mouthed.

'Um... funny story really...'

Cindy put her head in her hands, before she looked up, 'You know I hate your "Funny Stories".' She air-quoited that one.

'I couldn't sleep... the guys wanted to hang out with me.'

Her eyes went wide before I saw her mouth, 'By "Guys", do you mean Ron and Harry?!' I nodded. She glared at me, then told the Hufflepuff Perfect Girl something, before she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall alone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my breakfast, "The beginning of Cindy's Best Friend Silent Treatment."

 _ **Later that day**_

I tried everything I could do to get her to talk to me, but noting worked. "She is REALLY mad at me." I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that same night.

"What makes you say a thing like that?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever Cindy's mad at me, we go back to being friends just like that, but when she gives my the silent treatment... I doubt she ever wants to speak to me again!"

"Why?" I heard the twins chorus, as they came into view and sat across from me.

"She's mad, at a certain first year, Weasley." I glared at Ron, "She's mad at you, because you hurt her when we were on the Train. I took her side then, but now things are different and she's mad at me because I'm practically taking your side..."

Ron rolled his eyes, "How long can she hold a grudge?"

"Pretty long." I sighed.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Cindy's probably never going to talk to me again." I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"That's what you get." I turned to see Hermione walking out of the Common Room, books, of course, in hand.

I chased after her, "Excuse me!"

She stopped and turned to face me, "Yes?"

"Um... I was just curious as to where you were going..."

"To the Library. The girls are going to drive me MAD otherwise." I nodded, I couldn't blame her. The first year AND second year girls have been trying to hit on my nonstop!

Then I saw a flash of Yellow and Black, heading in the same direction.

"Well I hope you enjoy it." I smiled gently at Hermione, before I ran after the blur. After a while of running I ended up in the Library. "Cin?" I called out quitely. I saw a flash of brown light, and went over to it. "Brown is your favorite color." I hugged her from behind where she sat close to the charm section.

"What do you want?" Cindy asked simply.

"I know your mad."

"Try again."

"I know your upset?"

"Third time's the charm."

"I know you probably hate me."

"There's no 'Probably' about it, Kial!" Cindy growled, before she opened her book bag, and pulled out the Sorcerer's Stone.

"What changed?" I sat next to her.

"The main story plot didn't... At least... not in this book." Cindy remained calm.

"What changed?!" I asked again.

"What should be expected. We entered the story, so we're now in the books." She sighed, then looked me dead in the eye, meaning she was serious, "Then I looked through the other books... and I found out something..."

"What is it?" I know I wasn't gonna like the answer.

"There's a new group going to be helping the Golden Trio." She explained, not braking eye-contact, "They're names are Draco Malfoy, Kial Biralion, and Cindy Hiolna."

 _ **Two week later... First Flying lesson...**_

"You nervous?" Draco whispered to me, as Cindy skipped excitedly out onto the pitch.

"No. I'm afraid..." I sighed, I know Cindy's going to do everything in her power to get onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Of what?" Draco was clueless.

"I know Cindy, Draco." I sighed, "She's going to try everything she can to get onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, first year."

"Really?" Draco raised a brow.

"Yeah... worse yet... I'm pretty sure she's going to try to get OTHERS on their House's Quidditch team as well." I looked over at Neville, who was holding the Remembrall, that would allow Harry to become a Seeker for Gryffindor.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Draco smiled reassuringly.

"Neville gets a broken wrist." I walked fasted onto the pitch.

When we were all there Brooms were already on the ground. Madam Hooch stood in front of us all, "Alright, now that everyone's here, I want you all to step to the LEFT of your brooms." We did as told, Cindy already standing on the left though. "Now hold out you right hand over the Broom, and say 'Up'."

"Up." Everyone started to say. As I expected, Draco, and Harry's brooms got up to them on their first try.

"Up." Cindy said, looking at her broom, it flied into her hands the second she did.

"Mr. Biralion. Do you think YOU could tell the rest of us why you aren't even going to try?" Madam Hootch looked at me.

"What's the point?" I shrugged.

I heard Cin, and Draco hitting their faces, both mumbling, "Stupid!"

"Let's see if you're right." She motioned for me to do it anyway.

I groaned, held out my hand, and said, "Up!" The Broom crashed into my hand. "Ow!" I hissed, and saw a slight smile on some of the Slytherin's faces, "You think that's funny, do you?!"

Madam Hootch sighed, "Alright, everybody mount their brooms." Everyone did as told, though Neville looked a little too shaken. "Alright when I count to three everyone is to kick off from the ground." She only was at Two when Neville took off. "MR. LONGBOTTOM!" Hootch shouted, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I chuckled slightly, "Um... I don't think that's-" I heard Cindy taking off next to me.

"CIN!/ MISS. HIOLNA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Madam Hootch and I shouted enraged.

"I'm gonna help Neville down... He's scared and frightened, and YELLING WON'T HELP!" She yelled the last part at me. She flew even higher, "Neville... Neville calm down... everything's fine okay... just calm down..."

Neville looked at her in fright, "But... it's so-"

"High up. I know... but you're going to be okay... I promise..." She grabbed the handle of Neville's broom and started to fly down. When they were about 10 feet from the ground, Neville slipped.

"NEVILLE!" Cindy and I shouted, but it was too late... he already hit the ground.

Madam Hootch looked him over, "Looks like all you have is a broken wrist... better take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Neville nodded, and slowly stood up, right before Cindy landed. "Neville I am SO sorry..." She apologized, "I should've made sure you had a tighter hold..."

"Miss. Hiolna, we will talk more about what you did, later!" Madam Hootch walked over to the doors with Neville, "The rest of you! Your feet better remain FIRMLY on the ground, or you'll be out of Hogwarts, faster than you can say _'Quidditch'_!" She left in a steamy huff with Neville in-tow.

Draco and I walked over to a dazed Cindy.

"I was only trying to help..." She whispered.

"We know..." I hugged her.

"Hey, what's this?" Draco picked up Neville's Remembrall.

"Put that down, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"And why should I?" Draco growled back, they're anger for each other REALLY escalated when Draco found out Harry and Ron had pulled a prank on Cindy a few days ago.

"Draco don't!" Cindy tried but it was too late, Draco took off, then Harry did too.

"Good, now he'll get expelled!" Ron smiled happily, before he saw me glaring at him, and his smile fell, "What?"

"Can't you see it now?!" I hissed, holding Cindy in my arms.

"She's crying, big deal."

"Draco and I are her closest friends." I snapped.

"Since when do you call him Draco?"

"Since Cindy and I met him before school." I said simply. Ron looked shocked but I didn't care, because Draco got down a few seconds before Harry did.

"Draco! Do you know what you've just done!" Cindy hissed.

"Harry deserved it." Draco shrugged, before he took hold of Cindy, "But what you did for Neville was really brave."

"More like really stupid." We turned to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at us, "And now, you're both gonna get expelled."

"Not if he uses he father's name..." I groaned, hoping Cindy would be fine after a meeting with Madam Hootch.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for the 2nd chapter, I hope you all liked it. As I said before, I'll get the next chapter up next Monday, please Review tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three for A Trip Like No Other is here. I hope you all liked the previous chapters, and like where I put Kial and Cindy. Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review if you like it.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

After Madam Hootch came back with Neville, Professors Mcgonagall and Sprout, came out. "Now you're both in for it." I glared at Parkinson, before they both escorted Harry and I inside.

"Professor Sprout; I can explain!" I begged my Head of House to listen after we separated from the others, "Neville was frightened and kicked off too soon... I... I was only trying to get him down..."

She only nodded, "But I don't believe she told you too save him."

"It's a reflex." I groaned, it really was. I always had the uncanny urge to want to help someone hurt or frightened.

She nodded again, before she called into the Potions Class, "Professor Snape... I'm so sorry for interrupting... But I need Damion Daerlin, for a moment." Who was...? Wait... could he be?... No don't your hopes up Cin! There's no WAY 'Damion Daerlin' could be the Captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! A boy with short brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a small smile, stood up, and walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Daerlin. Meet your new Beater." Professor Sprout smiled at me.

"Beater?" I repeated.

Professor Sprout nodded, "Yes. Your grip on Mr. Longbottom's broom was quite impressive." I thought for a second... I was SO hoping to be Keeper or maybe Chaser.

"Who's the other Beater again?" Damion sighed.

"Adam Cesten." I groaned inwardly, OF COURSE my partner would be the most depressed person in all of Hufflepuff history!

"Oh, well. I'm sure this'll be fun." Damion sighed. I thought the exact opposite.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"I'm on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team!" I cheered, dancing around the courtyard.

"As a...?" Draco raised a brow.

"Beater!" I continued to smile brightly, then frowned, "Give me the book, Kial."

Kial shook his head, "Nothing changed, they never mentioned the Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Just Slytherin's."

I nodded, "So I should be fine?"

"Pretty much."

"Who's the Captain, anyway?" Draco asked.

"The Head Boy." I smiled happily, "Damion Daerlin."

Draco nodded, then looked at my book bag, "Can I ask why you always carry two bags around?"

"Because I love reading." I answered, it wasn't a total lie... but a lie nonetheless.

Kial sighed, and stood up, "Well I've got Detention to get to." I nodded and watched him leave, before I sat by Draco, who wrapped an arm around me. I started to feel tears in my eyes, as I recalled the fate that's to befall most of my new friend, and we've become so close...

"You okay?" Draco broke through my thoughts.

"Open my book bag." I instructed instead.

"What?"

"Open my book bag, Draco." I pleaded. He did as instructed and I held my breath.

"What are these?" Draco pulled out the first and second Harry Potter Books.

"Read the titles." I suggested gently.

" _'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_." Draco read the first title, then the second, " _'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'_."

"The first one's this year, so put the Chamber of Secrets back, please." I decided, which he did.

"What are these? And why do they have HIS name in the tittle?!" His voice was edged with anger.

"They're muggle books." I sighed, then gulped, "To a muggle this is all fake... Magic isn't really and it's all a story..."

Draco looked down, "Does that include the characters?"

I took his hand and squeezed it, ignoring the tingly feeling, "I'm sorry Draco..."

"No, your not... you lied to me!" Draco snapped, pulling his hand away.

"Draco... please... something bad happens to you in the sixth book and I don't want it to happen!" I pleaded.

"What happens to me?" He whispered anger still in his voice.

I thought of the best way to say it, "You... almost... kill someone..."

Draco's face became even paler, and he stood up abruptly, "Then why are you around me?!"

"Because I hated you from your First through Fifth year... that's what the books are... Harry's years at Hogwarts... but when you tried to kill that person... you couldn't do it. Even though you had to, to keep your family safe. But you just couldn't do it... and I felt sorry for you..." I cried.

Draco turned his back on me, and I cried more, "Stop blubbering." I did as told. Draco looked at me again, "Why did you lie to me?! Wait! Does Kial know about this?!"

I gulped, "He was the one that gave me the Hogwarts letter..."

Draco's eyes darkened and I cringed, "You BOTH knew?!"

"So does Dumbledore..." I added quietly. Draco growled, then flung my book across the courtyard enraged.

"That's a first addition!" I cried out. Draco however didn't listen and he pulled out his wand. I sighed, stood up, and waited for him to cast a spell on me.

"What are you doing?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Waiting for you to hex me, or something." I answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I know you're angry with me now, so why even bother fighting it?" I shrugged.

Draco pointed his wand, not at me, but at the book. He brought the book back to his hands and cleaned it, before giving it back to me. I raised an eyebrow, I've read about Draco's temper. He should be furious with me, not kind. "You're one of my only true friends, Cin. I shouldn't get mad. You and Kial have reasons I don't understand. I'm so-"

I hugged him, "You are the sweetest person I know, Draco. You don't have to be sorry. In fact, I down right FORBID you from being sorry to me."

I felt Draco nodded, before I pulled away. Draco smiled gently, then frowned, and rubbed my eyes, "You're crying..."

"Am not." I defended myself.

Draco smiled a little more, before shaking his head, and sitting down again, "Can you at least tell me if the person I'm supposed to... kill... are they important?"

I refrained from looking up at The Headmaster's window, "Yes."

"But you can't tell me who?"

"That would ruin the story."

Draco sighed, "Okay. Wait... is that why you keep saying the story keeps changing?"

I nodded slowly, before leaning into his shoulder. Draco rubbed my back softly, before I noticed something in the sky, "It's night ALREADY?!"

"Ow..." Draco hissed.

"Oops.. sorry.." I smiled apolitically.

"It's alright." Draco put a hand on my shoulder calmly, "Now what's so special about the sky right now?"

I pointed up, as a shooting star went by, "That."

"Oh."

"Make a wish." I instructed.

"But they rarely-" I glared at him, "Okay."

Draco and I both closed our eyes. _"I wish I could be in love with Draco and help him... did I mention being with him?"_ I wished in my thoughts, ever since I felt sorry for him, I had grown to have a slight crush on Draco. We both sighed happily as we opened our eyes.

"What'd you wish for?" Draco smiled at me.

I smacked his blond hair, "If I told you, it wouldn't come true!"

Draco laughed, before we both stood up, and he helped gather my things. "How many books?" Draco asked before we started to walk to the Great Hall.

"Seven." I said simply, "And you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Blaise." Draco nodded, before we went to our separate tables.

"Hey." Cedric gave me a one-sided hug as I sat down.

"Hey." I sighed in reply.

Cedric gave me a look of concern, "That's not the usual happy Cindy. What's wrong?" I groaned inwardly, the Third year Cedric was a lot more of a Busybody than the Seventh year Cedric.

"I've had a lot on my mind..." I answered simply.

"From all those books you carry around?" He teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Cedric." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

 _ **The night before Christmas Vacation...**_

I stayed in the Hufflepuff common room, falling asleep on one of the couches.

"Cin... Cindy wake up!" I felt someone shake me.

"Ten more minutes!" I complained. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kial have been friends since the dreaded Halloween and I was a little more than upset that I was losing my Oldest, and Best, friend.

"Cin! Please wake up now!" I opened an eye, so it wasn't Kial trying to wake me up... then who was? "It's Cedric." Said boy shun his wand to show that it was him.

"What's so important you had to wake me up?" I groaned, sitting up.

"Draco Malfoy's asking to see you." Cedric smiled, I had hinted of my crush on Draco and I wanted to smack him every time he he hinted it to someone else.

"Dude! I told you to stop that..." I complained as he literally dragged me out of my spot on the couch, like he usually does when I'm wanting more sleep.

"Sleep later!" He retaliated. We got to the entrance and he pulled me down into the entrance, FACE FIRST!

"OW!" I snapped, now officially awake.

"Good you're awake!" Cedric smiled.

"Cedric Diggory...!" I growled, as we got to the other side. I wanted to chase him, but Draco was standing there, and I needed to keep my cool. Cedric went back into the entrance, and it closed behind him. "Okay this better be important, I was trying to sleep." I complained again.

Draco smiled gently, "Sleeping can wait, Cin." I glared at him, I swear, Cedric, Kial, and Draco were going to be the death of me! Draco, however, took my hand and bolted out of the kitchen area.

"Draco!" I hissed, "What about the Perfects?!"

"I'm sure they'd take it easy since tomorrow starts the holidays." Draco smiled at me. Merlin, I was starting to hate that smile.

He dragged me up to the Gryffindor tower. "Draco... the LAST place I wanna be is in the Gryffindor tower!" I snapped.

"Kial begged me to get you." Draco shrugged, "Said we both need to be up here."

I looked up to see, "Oh of all the rotten luck!"

"Awe... Huffy and Snaky enjoying their time?" Peeves dumped a bucket of cold water on our heads..

"Peeves!" I pulled out my wand, "I'll hex you to oblivion if you don't leave RIGHT NOW!" Peeves didn't look at all scared, but he flew away, "Kial I'll give you three seconds to step out here or the fate that almost befell Peeves will befell you."

Kial did as told, "Well SOMEONE'S in a bad mood."

"You KNOW I like sleeping in!" I growled.

Kial shrugged, "Well we need to talk before we got back home."

"No magic! We agreed on No Magic when we were home for Christmas this year!" I snapped, we had made that agreement before Thanksgiving.

"She's right." Draco nodded.

"That's not what I meant, and you both know it..."

 _ **The next Morning...**_

"Check, check, and Check." I checked everything off my check list, as I got to the Common room with some of my things.

"Checking everything off your Check list?" Cedric looked at me.

"I like being organized, alright!" I walked out, and waited by the edge of the grounds. I happily waited for Draco, and dreaded waiting for Kial.

"Hey, Cin!" Two voice said together after a while.

"Hi." I said not bothering to look at either of them. I couldn't... cause I'd start crying. I was going to be alone for the first part of break. I hated being alone.

"You okay?" Kial put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone. Isn't that wanted anyway?" I know it was harsh. But Kial KNOWS I don't like being alone. Kial tried to explain, but I zoned out the second the train came and I went aboard.

 _ **1 week later... Christmas Eve...**_

I switched the Golden Trio's pillow case with one that had The Hogwarts House symbols on it. I screamed into my main pillow and started crying. Tomorrow was Christmas! And my parents were away... again!

I groaned angrily when I heard my stomach growling, "Guess I have to find something to eat..." I got up, and walked down to the kitchen. But when I got there I seethed with anger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed at my MOST DEFINITELY FORMER best friend, who had brought along the Weasleys.

Kial jumped, I only yelled when I was REALLY mad, and I never yelled at him, "Because you said I could."

"I was being NICE! You know I don't want them here! You know I would rather have the same Christmas!" I cried out. Kial shrugged and I finally snapped, "I HATE YOU, KIAL BIRALION!" I ran upstairs and locked the door to the attic, making sure it was magic proof, then I ran to my room and did the same. Ran to my bed and cried.

 _ **30 minutes till Christmas Day...**_

I had made it a tradition to watch for Santa with Kial, but seeing as how I was never going to talk to him again, I didn't even glance out my window once. Then I heard tapping on my door. "How could you have gotten past the attic lock, Biralion!" I snapped, not even caring to get up.

"Cin... It's not Kial..."

"I don't want any company!" I shouted.

"Please open the door, Cin... I wanna talk to you..." Reluctantly I got up and unlocked the door, "You're okay..." The boy standing on the other side sighed smiling, but I didn't even crack a smile.

"What you want to talk to me about?" I asked plainly.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I stared at Cindy, "My wish."

Cin raised an eyebrow, "What wish?"

"Remember a few months ago when we made our wishes on a shooting star?"

"Yeah...?"

"Mine came true!" I smiled happily.

"What was your wish?"

"That I'd get kissed by a pretty girl." Cin smiled gently, but I could tell in her eyes she was empty when I answered. Like she was clinging onto one last bit of hope, but then... it slipped away.

"Who was the pretty girl?" Cindy let me in.

"Some ginger-head. Ginny I think's her name." I walked into her room, and I heard the door almost close when I said that.

"Did she say her last name?"

"She's unlike any Weasley I know..." I smiled dreamily. I heard Cin give a muffled sob before she completely closed the door, "Has your's come true?"

"It never will now..." Cin's voice was as empty as her eyes were.

"Cin? Are you alright?" I walked over to where she stood by her door, leaning her head against it.

"Why wouldn't I be?... I'm a Hufflepuff Muggleborn witch that's practically lost her first best friend... and on Christmas EVE!" She banged her fist against the door.

I slowly pulled her away from the door. "He doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking." I assured her, comfortably stroking her back, "In fact, I had just arrived when you ran up here... I asked Kial and he said he wanted to give you something you actually wanted on Christmas... a family..." I heard Cindy crying, "Shh... it's alright..." I told her soothingly.

She hiccuped, "I know I shouldn't say this; but ever since I read Book Six and felt sorry for you, Draco... and I've had a slight crush on you..."

I looked at her, "What?"

Cindy laughed softly, and sadly, "Stupid, right?"

I hated to see her so upset, "What did you wish?"

"Why would you care?" Cindy whispered.

"Because I want too." I answered.

Cindy sighed, "I wished that... well..."

"Out with it please.." I begged.

"I wished you could um..." She gulped, "Well..."

Before she could say anything I looked up and noticed something, "What's that?"

Cindy looked up, and paled, "Oh he is SO gonna be a goner!"

"What is it?"

Cindy looked up at me still pale, "It's a... it's a Mistletoe... now we have to kiss..."

My eyes went wide, I have to kiss a... Muggleborn? _"No! You have to kiss Cindy... there's a difference... even if she's a Muggleborn... she's unlike any Muggleborn I've ever met... and that includes Granger!"_ My thoughts argued.

"You don't have to..." Cindy sighed, but I grab her and pulled her closer, till our lips met. Maybe it's just my preteen senses playing tricks on me... but the kiss felt amazing.

Cindy stepped back, then looked up, "Yep, he did this."

"Who?" I questioned her.

"Kial..." Cindy bit her lip.

I pulled Cindy closer to me, "If it's any constipation, I liked it... and..." I was about to kiss her again, before I heard something go off close to her bed, making me jump.

Cindy giggled, "That was my alarm clock. It goes off every hour..." Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Which means...?" I raised a brow.

Cindy smiled wildly, "It's Christmas!"

I hugged her, "Well... that was a great Christmas present."

Cindy hugged me back, "You bet."

I heard Cindy yawn, then seconds later I did the same. "Guess it's time for bed." I slowly pulled out of the hug.

"Here..." Cindy walked over to a small door and pulled something rolled up out. Then she laughed with joy when she saw the look on my face, "It's called a sleeping bag."

"And how do I use it?" I sat on the edge of her bed.

She unrolled it onto the ground, and I saw a picture of... could that be me? And the Slytherin crest? "Fitting huh?" Cindy chuckled, noticing what I was looking at, "That's supposed to be you... in... um... Sixth year." I simply nodded, "I got a few Slytherin things... expect for the comforter... which you are ruining by sitting on it like that!"

I stood up, and looked at where I was sitting, "Oops... so- I didn't mean to..." I stopped myself from saying sorry.

"No need... get in the Sleeping bag and I'll fix it." We switched placed and she straightened out the 'Comforter' or whatever, and jumped into the middle.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

Cindy smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

I outstretched a hand and moved the hair from her eyes, "Okay... good night."

"Night, Draco." She turned and I soon heard her snoring. I laid down in the 'Sleeping bag' and stared at her ceiling.

"I can't be getting feeling for Cindy... can I? Maybe it meant nothing to her... right?" I asked the sky, before I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I heard someone shouting at me excitedly.

"Please let me sleep in today..." I pleaded.

"But it's CHRISTMAS!" I suddenly realized the voice belonged to Cindy Hiolna.

"Cancel it!" I groaned.

I heard a very loud gasp, before I felt someone rip my Sleeping bag open, "None shall cancel Christmas while I'm around! Now would you like to get up willingly or be dragged out?" I decided the first option was the best and I got up. "There." Cindy was smiling at me.

"Should've guess you would say that." I sighed heavily.

"Do you want your presents? Your mom had Flooed them all here." Cindy smiled, but her right eye twitched.

"What kinda kid doesn't want presents?!" I ran out the room.

"The kind that wants Christmas canceled." I heard Cindy laugh before following me.

We both ran downstairs, till we came across a big Christmas tree, with a smiling Kial standing beside it. "Ho ho ho!" I swear I heard the tree say.

Candy eyed Kial in disbelief, "There's absolutely no way you caught him."

"But I did." Kial smiled happily. I sniffed the air, and Cindy did too.

"Mrs. Malfoy you can come out from the Tree. I know it's you." Cindy sighed disappointed.

My mom came out smiling, "Cheer up sweetie. After all-"

"It's Christmas." My mom and Kial smiled together.

Cindy and I shivered, "And now I won't be able to get THAT out of my mind for the next few Christmases."

"I heard Kial talking about your Traditions then I heard your parents were away, so I'm here." My mom explained.

Cindy raised a brow, "You didn't eat the sugar Cookies did you?"

My mom giggled, "Goodness no. Not yet anyway."

"Kial, go get the cookies." Cindy eyed my mom before Kial went to do just that. Cindy ushered us to the kitchen table.

"My, why is everything so small?" My mom gasped. I couldn't blame her, the kitchen table probably only could fit the four or five people at best.

"My parents are always away, so I normally end up eating with Kial. Everything's small cause it's only meant for like... three or four people." Cindy explained as we sat down, "I also saw you take a bit of that cookie, Kial!" I turned to see a caught Kial midway through one of the sugar cookies.

"But they're SO good!" He complained with a mouth full of cookies. I smiled lightly.

"Kial!" Cindy growled before he brought the plate over to us.

"Well, they are." He reasoned. Cindy snatched the plate from him and let my mom and I have some.

"So what's the next tradition?" I raised a brow, "You must have more than one. And I'm curious to find out what they are."

Cindy smiled joyfully, "My second favorite... actually, no... THIRD favorite..."

"Which is?"

Cindy clapped her hands excitedly, "Christmas Movie time!"

 _ **Three Christmas movies later...**_

"Oh my..." My mom dabbed her eyes with a tissue as we watched the last scene of _'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'_.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy... Watch it a few times and the tears go away..." Cindy assured, while Kial was crying like a ninny, "Unless your last name is Biralion."

I smiled at Cindy, I haven't told my mom about last night's... incident... and I don't ever plan on it. "So what's the next thing?" My mom asked, finally stopping her tears.

"Oh no! Don't say-!" Kial suddenly got control of his emotions but it was too late.

"Caroling!" Cindy cheered, "We always sing around the fire... so..."

I was about to suggest I have my mom light the fireplace with magic, but she did it the Muggle way. _"That girl's gonna be the death of me."_ I groaned in my thoughts.

"Come on... everyone gather around." Kial groaned, and walked over to Cindy, my mother and I following.

"What sort of songs is there to sing?" I asked gently. She looked at Kial who groaned and gave her a remote. She hit a button and music blared to life around us.

"Deck the halls with tons of Holly, Fa la la la la la la la la!" Cindy sang, then grabbed Kial's shoulder, "'Tis the season to be Jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la!"

I laughed and when the next song rolled around I joined in, "He's making a list, and Checking it twice. Santa Clause is coming... to town."

By the third song everyone was singing, "Frosty the Snow man was alive as he could be. Playing here and there and all around the square saying 'Catch me if you can'." We were all laughing once the songs ended.

"That was fun." I reined in my laughter.

"Yeah... at least you and your mom can keep a tune." Cindy glared at Kial.

"Hey, I got there didn't I?" Kial laughed.

My mother smiled, "Okay... what's next?"

Cindy smiled, "The thing I'm pretty sure Draco has been waiting all day for."

My eyes widened, "Time for Presents?" Cindy moved and let me and Kial at them.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I placed a hand over my mouth and watched my two male friends dive into their presents, "Guys... there's this thing called, 'Control'." I let out, trying to control the laughter that was building up.

"This one's addressed to you, dear." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me.

"5... 4... 3... 2..." I heard Kial whisper.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I accepted the gift calmly... before I lost the control I was talking about. When I got to the gift, I nearly screamed with joy, "Is that...?!"

"It's not THE Cloak of Invisibility, no." Mrs. Malfoy clarified, "Heaven knows where that is. But it has a very powerful Invisibility CHARM on it."

"How long will the charm last?" I wandered.

"For as long as you use it. The Charm will never dim, so long as you have someone to help." She explained.

I nodded, then hugged her, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

She patted my head, "You're very welcome... but I believe my son has given you a better gift then mine, already." I released her, then looked confused, surely she couldn't mean...?

"I got you a present!" Draco got my attention, before he practically shoved something at me.

" _Could it be my imagination... or is Draco Malfoy blushing?"_ I shook my head, dismissing the thought, and opened the box. It was an enchanted purse.

"I figured since you carry around so many books... I wanted to get you something so your book bag wouldn't break." Draco explained, and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I looked up to make sure there wasn't any mistletoe, and stepped away.

"Now mine!" Kial smiled, and pointed to a box still on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow, and gently kicked the box that Kial was gonna give me, to see if anything was moving, "No sound?... Kial what did you get me?"

"Open it and you'll see." I slowly did as told and looked inside.

"SWEET!" I cheered as I grabbed the video Game out of the box, "AND it's the game I've been dying to have!"

Kial smiled at me, "Knew you'd like it, got it the day before we left for Hogwarts so I could give it to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "But Muggle electronics don't work in the Wizarding World."

Kial continued smile at me, "Read the card."

"Eh?"

"Card."

I looked at the card and read it aloud, " _'P.S. I was able to get Mr. Weasley to charm it and your console. So you can play it when you're not busy at Hogwarts.'_."

I hugged him, then whispered, "I take back what I said yesterday."

"No... I deserved it... by the way... ow!" He hissed playfully.

"Sometimes I really despise you." I released him, and we all got back to our presents.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

It was time to say goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy. "I'll see you on the first day of summer, okay?" Draco hugged his mom.

"Of course sweetie... but you can stay here if you'd rather." Mrs. Malfoy released Draco, then motioned to Kial and I.

"Thank you mom." He nodded, before Mrs. Malfoy Apparated away.

"What could she have possibly meant by that?" Kial whispered to me.

I laughed a little, and shrugged, "I don't ever intend to understand the mind of the Pureblood; Narcissa Malfoy."

Kial laughed along with me, before we got back into the kitchen, and sat at the table.

"This certainly has been a great Christmas." Draco sighed, before taking a bite of a Sugar Cookie.

"Best Christmas yet." I agreed.

"Mmmm... These cookies are delicious! You simply MUST give me the recipe!" Draco declared.

"Um... they're pre-made cookies, Draco." I answered, "Meaning I just stick them in the oven and let them bake."

"But she makes it to where they're chewy and she sprinkles on more sugar after they finished while they're still hot." Kial added, and I smacked his arm.

"Don't give away the only baking secret I got!" I complained. Draco and Kial laughed, and soon I was joining in.

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

We got back onto the Hogwarts Express. "It's funny... I never thought I'd be sitting in a compartment with Draco Malfoy, after spending a muggle Christmas Vacation with him." I realized.

"Same here." Kial agreed.

"I never thought I'd enjoy a Muggle Christmas." Draco added, "My Dad probably yelled my Mom's ear off for letting that happen."

I cringed, remembering Lucius Malfoy's temper all too well. "Don't worry man... if he gives you a hard time, you can always come to us." Kial smiled at Draco.

"Thanks." Draco nodded.

"No problem." We gave Draco a one-armed hug on both of his sides.

Draco smiled then looked at me with worry, "Does this change anything in the books?"

I shook my head, "The main plot for this story's still the same. All we can do is hope that, that's the case for the other stories."

The boys nodded, before Kial remembered something, "'Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one remembers to turn on the light.'."

I smiled at the line, "You remember his Speech from the third movie?"

Kial shrugged, "Just that line."

Draco looked confused, "What does that line mean? And who's gonna say it?"

"I means even if you think you're alone, you're never alone." I patted Draco's shoulder, "Albus Dumbledore is to say it in his Speech when we're in third year."

"I'll hold you to that." Draco laughed gently. As the Train came to a stop outside of Hogwarts, we were all laughing.

"Come on then. Best not be late." I heard the voice of Pansy Parkinson outside our compartment door.

"We know, Parkinson." I sighed, and Draco raised an eyebrow at me, "I hate her."

Draco nodded, and we all stepped out to see Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked calmly.

"I want you to get these two away from me." Parkinson explained waving a hand at Crabbe and Goyle.

"And why would he want to do such a crazy thing?" I tried not to laugh.

Parkinson glared at me angrily, but I didn't stop laughing. Finally, she pulled out her wand, "That does it! I've had enough of you! I challenge you Cindy Hiolna to a Wizard's duel!"

My eyes widened with horror, I've READ and WATCHED how a Wizard's duel is supposed to go, I was about to decline but I found myself actually saying, "I accept."

Parkinson looked down right amazed, as did Kial and Draco. Then Parkinson regains herself, "Six Months. Meet me in the Duel arena in Six Months. Don't forget to find a Second, Mudblood. And trust me, I'm gonna get you for the five months you've ruined for me!" With that, she walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Why I oughta...!" I growled and tried to follow, but Kial and Draco held me back.

"It's not worth it, Cin." Kial tried to reason.

"She called me the one word that gets Draco punched in the mouth!" I snapped.

"Standing right here." Draco raised his hand.

I sighed, "Sorry... I just... I hate Parkinson SO MUCH!"

"Understandable." They nodded, before we all left the Train.

"I just can't believe I actually accepted." I breathed out, "I'm in so much trouble."

 _ **5 months later...**_

I was pacing back and forth, nonstop, in the Hufflepuff Common room. The Mirror of Erised, and Sorcerer's Stone situation was getting out of hand, but that wasn't the only reason why I was pacing. "Cindy, what were you thinking?!" Cedric gripped, watching me closely "You can't go through with this!"

"What was I supposed to do!" I snapped angrily, but continued to pace, "She called me a Mudblood, Cedric! A Mudblood! And I already had just about enough of her!"

Alina sighed, "Have you chosen your second?" That made me pace faster. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm doomed! Finished! Done for!" I declared finally.

"Don't think like that." Adam smiled gently as I passed him. Ever since we became partners on the Quidditch team I got him to open up and be happy more often.

"HOW CAN I NOT!" I shouted, "I could be on death's DOOR because of my stupidity! Maybe you're right Cedric... I shouldn't have accepted... but I was just so MAD!..."

Cedric sighed and stood in my path, causing me to walk into him, before he put his hands on my shoulders, "You're a strong, and smart, Witch. You CAN beat her, Cindy!"

"But what if I CAN'T! What if I lose?! I'm pretty sure the whole SCHOOL'S gonna be there!" I weighed the Cons of my situation.

"Who cares if the whole school's there. All you need to worry about is showing Pansy Parkinson you're not someone to mess with." Cedric smiled, then hugged me.

"You got that right." Alina joined the hug.

"You'll beat her for sure!" Adam joined in.

"Guys... can't... breath!" I chocked out. They laughed and let me go. I gasped for air, "Cedric. Would you do me the honer of being my Second? I don't want to put Kial's or Draco's lives or reputation on the line... and trust me when I tell you, you'll be destined for better things."

Cedric smiled then rubbed my head, "I'd be honored to be your Second."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **The day of the Wizard Duel...**_

"Are you 100 percent sure you wanna go through with this, Cin?" I asked her after Breakfast, it was Saturday, and the duel was in thirty minutes.

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed, as we were joined by Draco.

"You can't go through with this!" He declared.

Cindy groaned, "You were both all for it when I made the decision!"

"That was before Pansy FORCED me to be her Second!" Draco hissed.

"She WHAT?!" Cindy and I chorused in shock.

"Cin, you can't go through with this!" Draco begged.

Cindy, however, had other ideas, "If she thinks I'm gonna bow out just because you're her Second...! She's got another thing coming!" We walked into the Duel Arena, and all three of us gasped. Everyone, Student AND Teacher was there! "Even Professor Dumbledore's here!" Cindy gasped, as she saw the man in question sitting on a high chair. I did a quick head count of the Gryffindors. Looks like this was the best distraction the Golden Trio could get to go get the Stone.

"No Golden Trio or Quarrel." I whispered.

"We'll worry about that later." Cindy sighed, before Cedric walked up to us.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Cindy answered, gulping.

"You'll do great!" Cedric and I declared.

"Stop making me nervous!" She griped, before I walked over to the other Gryffindors, and Draco walked over to the other side of the Arena.

"Hey. Is Cindy okay?" Fred asked me, as I sat down beside him and George.

"She's ready... that's all I can say." I sighed heavily as I looked at my Best Friend.

"I can't believe Miss. Parkinson would do such a thing!" I heard Professor Mcgonagall hiss next to us.

I sighed, "She'll do anything to get what she wants."

The three other Gryffindors nodded, as Dumbledore stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am usually one to not let such things happen... but I am sure you are all very interested to see what two first year Ladies, in different Houses no less, can do. So, without further delay, Miss. Hiolna, Miss. Parkinson, you may begin." They did, bowing to each other, and raising their wands.

Parkinson sent the first spell, " _ **'Stupefy'**_!"

Cindy dodged it and sent her own spell, " _ **'**_ _ **Aguamenti'**_!" Water came out of Cindy's wand, and made the ground before her slippery, causing Parkinson to fall on her face. Pretty much every Gryffindor had to hold back their laughter as she got up.

"Why you little...!" Parkinson sent another spell her way.

"Ah!" Cindy hissed when it made contact with her shoulder, and everyone in the audience, the wasn't a Slytherin or Professor Dumbledore, gasped. Cindy nearly got hit by another spell, but she dodged it just in time.

"I'm not done yet!" Cindy ground out, " _ **'Expelliarmus'**_!" She pointed her wand at Parkinson's, but the Slytherin dodged it.

" _ **'Incendio'**_!" Parkinson shouted and sent a flash of fire at Cindy, causing the latter to cry out in pain, and put the fire out quickly, just enough time for the Slytherin to cast another spell, " _ **'**_ _ **Locomotor Mortis'**_!" Cindy just barely jumped out of the way of that spell and land on her stomach.

'That's... it!' I saw her mouth, before she swished and flicked her wand, " _ **'Wingardium Leviosa'**_!" A small rock lifted into the air and hit Parkinson's wand arm, causing her to lose her grip on it. Cindy then sent a _Stupefy_ Parkinson's way, and forced her out of the Arena.

"Looks like we have a winner." Dumbledore announced, "Miss. Cindy Hiolna has beaten Miss. Pansy Parkinson, fair and square." Everyone, that's not a Slytherin, other than Draco of course, clapped and cheered.

"WAY TO GO, CIN!" Draco and I cheered loud and happy.

"WAY TO GO, CINDY HIOLNA!" The other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered.

Parkinson got up, grabbed her wand, and left in a stormy heap. Draco walked up to Cindy smiling as she got to her feet. I got out of the stands, and ran to hug her, "That was brilliant!" Draco and I chorused.

Cindy smiled, "I wasn't gonna let Parkinson get away with that spell that easily."

She rubbed her shoulder, before Professor Dumbledore walk up to us. "That was some fine wand work, Miss. Hiolna." Dumbledore congratulated my friend, "I am quite amazed you recalled so many spells."

Cindy nodded, as if getting the hidden meaning, "Yeah. I did QUITE a lot of studying for this Duel."

" _Yeah the spells in the Harry Potter books."_ I rolled my eyes. She glared at me.

"As a reward... how does 20 points to Hufflepuff sound boys?" Dumbledore looked at me, then Draco.

We shook our heads at that, "She definitely deserves more than that sir... and I think the spell Pansy shot at her earlier did something to her shoulder."

Dumbledore nodded, "50 points then, and you boys can take her to the Hospital Wing." We both nodded and did just that.

"Guys I'm fine... really... ow!" Cindy hissed, as we dragged her to the Hospital Wing.

"You're not fine. Parkinson hit you with a spell, and I'm sad to say that I know what kind it is." I sighed, as did Draco.

"Out with it then!" Cindy snapped.

"It's a bleeding charm." Draco looked truly disgusted, "My Father uses it on the House Elfs till they listen to him."

Cindy scowled, "I swear... if I ever meet your father again...!"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, she always hated Lucius Malfoy. I sighed once we finally got to the Hospital Wing, "Madam Pomfrey?" I called into the room.

"Yes, sweetie?" She answered before she saw Cindy, "Oh dear! What happened?!"

"Parkinson hit her with a bleeding charm." I answered.

"She always gets students sent up here with something or other!" Pomfrey sighed, before having Cindy sit down, and take off her jacket.

"Ow!" Cin hissed in pain.

"Oh dear! How did she give you this?!"

"We were having a Wizard's Duel." Cindy explained, hissing again as Madam Pomfrey started to clean the whole arm, before she heard this and nearly dropped her wand.

"You're underage! You shouldn't have done that!" She sculled Cindy.

"Didn't Harry Potter and Draco get into a Wizard's Duel?" I looked over at Draco.

"That is... completely different..." Pomfrey went back to cleaning Cindy's arm. Cindy was hissing the entire time, and I swear I thought I heard her let a few Parseltongue words escape her lips. "Alright dear. That should do it." Pomfrey declared, as she finished bandaging Cindy's shoulder.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Cindy nodded.

Then the Doors to the Hospital Wing opened again, and Dumbledore stepped inside, "Awe. It's good to know you're arm's healed Miss. Hiolna."

Cindy nodded, then said something I never expected her to ask, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are up on the third floor... Aren't they?"

Dumbledore only smiled, "Yes. I believe so... you and your friends would wish to help?" We all nodded. Dumbledore nodded back, "Very well, best be on your way."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Thank you Professor!" And with that Cindy, Draco and I ran out of the Hospital Wing, and up to the third floor.

* * *

 **Well, here's the third chapter, I hope you liked it, I'll get the next chapter up next week. Till then, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, chapter 4, I'm gonna just skip the Underground Chambers and go straight for the next day instead... either way, I hope you like it.** **Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **The next Day...**_

I sat by an unconscious Cindy. "Why did you have to cast that spell?!" I growled at her, "You could've gotten a worser fate then this!"

Cindy, Kial, Harry Potter, and Weasley were all laying in beds unconscious after the incident last night. I looked over at him, "Kial you're a moron for trying to be the hero in that Wizard's Chess game." Then I looked at Weasley, "You too, but that's expected of a Weasley such as yourself."

I turned my attention back to Cindy, "If I hadn't agreed to take the same potion..." Suddenly I heard groaning and saw Kial slowly sitting up.

"You okay, Mate?" I asked calmly.

Kial looked at Cindy, then glared at me, "Did you or Cindy drink the Potion?... No wait... you shared it didn't you?"

I nodded reluctantly, "She was too stubborn to let me go on ahead alone."

Kial groaned, before he got out of bed.

"Mr. Biralion, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"I'm fine though, Madam Pomfrey." Kial indicated his arms and legs, "I can walk around just fine too." She nodded reluctantly, then walked back to her office.

I moved a strand of hair out of Cindy's eyes, but didn't bother to look at her face.

"We acted just like them, you know."

I looked at Kial, "Did you hear that?!" He nodded.

"Yes guys... I'm fine..." We both turned our heads and looked at Cindy, who was smiling happily.

"Oh thank goodness!" We hugged her as tightly as we dared to.

"Guys... can't... breath..." She choked out.

"Sorry..." We both released her. We then laughed, and I honestly couldn't imagine my life without these two anymore.

 _ **Second to last day of term...**_

It's been over a week since the incident. Potter recovered just fine, as did Weasley.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Cindy sighed as we walked into the Great Hall, "I can't believe we won't be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

I gave her a one-sided hug, "You still have that video game. And don't forget you promised to teach me how to play it."

"Oh... I did you one better... but you're gonna have to wait for the Mail." Cindy smiled mischievously before we went to our separate tables.

"Oi!" Blaise patted my shoulder as I sat down, "How's your friendship with the Mud-" I glared at him. "Muggleborn... going?" Blaise corrected himself quickly.

"It's fine, Blaise. Just don't ever use that word when your speaking about her." I sighed heavily.

"Gotcha." he nodded. Then the owls came, and Feathers (I decided to use the name Cindy suggested) dropped a package into my lap before flying off. I looked up at Cindy, who was still smiling mischievously at me.

'Open it.' She mouthed.

'Why?' I mouthed back.

'Just open it!' she rolled her eyes. I did as told, and I saw a weird looking blue thing inside.

'What's this?' I looked up at her confused.

'A gaming console. The same make as mine.' She mouthed back, 'But that's not all.' I looked again, saw a game similar to the one she got a Christmas. 'Kial has the third one.' Cindy explained.

"What's that?" Blaise looked at the console then the game.

"A gift from Cindy." I smiled at her, then nodded my head to Kial, who was smiling as well.

"Plan on visiting her over the summer?" Blaise questioned me.

I nodded again, "I actually plan on spending the summer with her and her family."

Blaise looked at me, "You're going to spend the summer with Muggles?!"

"They're not as bad as our dad's say they are." I responded simply, before I got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, Cindy and Kial following.

"Hey! Did you like my gift?" Cindy cornered me.

I nodded, "Yeah... so can you teach me how to play it?"

Cindy laughed, "Thought you'd never ask!"

 _ **Last day of term... The feast...**_

I was happily showing Blaise how far I've gotten in my game _'Pokemon Diamond'_. "And see, I got three badges already!" I pointed to the top screen.

"Wow! That's actually cool!"

"Yeah, Cindy has the other version _'Pokemon Pearl'_ , while Kial has _'Pokemon Platinum'_." I explained.

"Wow." I saw Pansy roll her eyes.

"It's actually cool, Pansy." I growled.

She sighed, "You've been spending too much time with that Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" I hissed, before I put the Console down, and Dumbledore stepped up to his podium.

"I believe it's time to award the House Cup." Every clapped at that, and I gave Cindy a reassuring smile, but I frowned as I remembered Kial and the other Gryffindors. "In fourth Place... Gryffindor... With three-hundred and twelve points." Everyone clapped slightly. "In third place... Hufflepuff... with four-hundred and two points." Everyone clapped again, Kial and I clapping a little louder than the rest of our houses. "In second Place... Ravenclaw... with Four-hundred and twenty-six points." We clapped more. "And in First Place... with Five-hundred and twelve points... Slytherin." Every Slytherin, excluding myself, stood up and clapped. The banners all turned to that of the Slytherin crest.

"Yes!" Blaise and I cheered happily, and I saw Cindy smiling sadly at us.

"Yes, yes, Well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded to us, then held up his hand, "However, resent events must be taken into account." Everyone, including Professor Snape, stared at Dumbledore as he continued, "And I have a few... last minute points to award."

I stared at Kial and Cindy, that could mean they get the House Cup! "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for use of intellect when others were in trouble... 50 points." That means Gryffindor has Three-hundred and sixty-two points. I looked a little disappointed, Kial had as much brains as she did, but everyone else clapped. "Second... Mr. Ronald Weasley and Kial Biralion." Dumbledore continued, "For the best played games of chess, that Hogwarts has seen these many many years... 50 points, each." That gives them four-hundred and sixty-two point! "Third... To Miss. Cindy Hiolna..." Dumbledore still continued, "For bravery, within the biggest, and kindest heart, sticking up for friends even when it shouldn't be likely things will turn out correctly with them... 50 points."

Cindy's mouth fell open, 'WHAT?!'

I stared wide-eyed, according to Kial and Cindy, that wasn't supposed to happen in to book! But that gave Hufflepuff four-hundred and fifty-two points! Everyone clapped again. "Fourth... To Mr. Harry Potter..." Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor tables, "For pure love, and outstanding courage... I award Gryffindor House... 60 points..." GRYFFINDOR WAS TIED WITH SLYTHERIN?! Everyone clapped louder.

'Yes!' Cindy smiled brightly.

"And finally... It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies..." Dumbledore nodded to Cindy and Pansy, then continued to look at Gryffindor, "But a great deal _MORE_ to stand up to your friends... I award 10 points... to Neville Longbottom." The entire Gryffindor house was cheering. I looked down sadly, cause that meant... "Assuming that my calculations are correct. I believe... a change in decoration, is an order." Dumbledore clapped and the banners changed from Green and silver, to Red and Gold, "Gryffindor wins... the House Cup."

Every Gryffindor cheered even louder, some even standing up, and pulled off their hats and threw them in the air. I pulled mine off, and smirked sadly. I'm glad Kial and his House won... I'm just a little upset that Slytherin had to lose.

 _ **The next day...**_

I was walking my stuff out to the Train. "Hey, Draco!" I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Cin?" I turned to face her.

"Yep." She smiled brightly.

I smirked, then frowned, "Your house came in Third... shouldn't you be sad?"

Cindy laughed, "We got more points then we had originally. Besides... Hufflepuff was _supposed_ to end up in third."

I nodded sadly, as Kial joined us, "Happy to be a part of the winning House I see." I noted how Kial's... well everything was messy. His hair had more tangles then curls... And his clothes were all... just messy.

"Kial!" Cindy snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Huh? Oh... sorry Draco... what was the question?" Kial blinked, shaking his head.

I shook my head once, "Never mind..."

We walked into the Train... smiling and laughing. _"I'm gonna love the next seven years with these two."_

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **2 months later... September 1st… Platform 9 and 3/4...**_

I ignored Draco, who was smiling hopefully at me, because of what happened at Diagon Alley a few days ago.

We ran at the Wall after Kial, and came through the other side. "Alright... let's get on the train. Kial, keep an eye on Hermione, she'll probably be worried sick about Harry and Ron." I decided.

"Okay." Kial agreed and walked over to the Golden girl's compartment. I continued to ignore Draco as I walked into the compartment we always occupy.

"Cin. Look, I'm sorry for what my father said to Mr. Weasely!" Draco snapped as we got into our compartment.

"Don't lie." I glared at him.

"I'm not! I promise!" Draco sat beside me.

"Draco, you are a horrible liar. You're lucky I was able to get you away before your dad and Mr. Weasely got into the argument." I looked out the window.

Draco put his hand on my shoulder, and if I wasn't hearing things, I think I heard a sob coming from him, "I'm really sorry, Cindy. Please believe me!"

I cringed slightly at his sad tone. I can't believe I was about to say this, "Okay. I forgive you." Draco tackled me against the windowsill in a tight hug.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" Draco cried out.

"Draco... can't... breath..." I chocked out. Draco instantly released me.

"Sorry..." Draco brushed the newly created crinkles in my cloths.

I smiled lightly, "It's okay." I assured him as I sat up straight.

Draco smiled back, "Wanna play the game again?"

My smiled grew to a grin, "You wanna lose so badly?"

"I won't lose this time!" Draco declared.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

I raised a brow at Draco as he tried to beat me in the video game again, "Draco, give it up. I won three times already."

"Best four out of five!" Draco begged. I  
laughed and put my console away.

"Sorry Draco." I chuckled.

"But...!" Draco groaned. I shook my head as the Trolley went by. I opened the compartment door, and got two of everything.

"Eat." I gave him half of everything after I got everything and the trolley left, and the compartment door closed.

"I'm fine." Draco held up his hands.

"Draco Malfoy!" I growled threateningly.

"Okay, okay." Draco started eating. I smiled and followed suit. Soon, sugar depletion got to me, and I dozed off.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

After Draco woke me up, I headed to the restroom, to change into my robes. When I got out, I rolled my eyes as I came face to face with the most annoying wizard in all of the Harry Potter series; Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Why, hello there, Miss." He smiled at me.

"Hello Mr. Lockhart." I rolled my eyes, "Obliviated any actual adventurer lately?" I walked passed him.

"How could you say such a thing?" He feigned shock and stopped me.

I scuffed, calling his bluff, "Please, any actually intelligent reader could tell you faked your books."

Lockhart frowned, "Best not tell anyone."

I smirked, " _I_ won't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean your secret won't be revealed by the end of this term." With that, I walked back to Draco and my compartment. "You okay?" I noticed Draco staring blankly outside.

"Yeah." He answered bored.

I blinked, before I sat beside him, "Draco... do you know who I am?"

"Cindy Hiolna." Draco smiled slightly, "Sorry, Cin. I was just... thinking about something."

"Care to share?" I put a hand on his knee.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Draco's smile fell.

"Oh." I frowned, "Sorry." I was about to move my hand off his knee, when Draco took it in his own and squeezed it.

"Don't be." Draco begged.

"Okay." I smiled and nodded. Draco hugged me gently.

"Good." Draco nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I grabbed my book bag (that I still carried around) and pulled out a dark blue book (Not of the Harry Potter series) from a small section.

"What's that?" Draco questioned me as I gave him the book.

"You're birthday present." I answered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday."

Draco shook his head, "It's okay... but why a book?" I gave him a pointed look. "Okay, so I like reading, doesn't mean I like books." I frowned. "Not that I _won't_." Draco added quickly, and put the book in his bag. I rolled my eyes as the Hogwarts came to a stop, and everyone got out.

"I'm kinda disappointed we can't ride in the boats this year." I pouted when I looked over at the first years.

"I'm not." Draco held his stomach, "Just _thinking_ about it makes me sick!"

I rolled my eyes again, as Kial got into step with us. "Mcgonagall, Sprout, and Snap want to see all three of us for some reason."

I raised a brow, "How do you know that?"

"They told me." Kial answered simply.

"This is going to be a rough year." I sighed heavily.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **1 week later...**_

"WAHOO!" I cheered as I flew across the Quidditch pitch on my new Nimbus two-thousand. I was the new Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was the day after Ron got his howler and no one was willing to talk to him, because of it.

"Careful Kial!" Cindy shouted over to me.

"I'm fine, Cin!" I reassured her. It was a Saturday, and Oliver Wood wanted an early Quidditch practice. Cindy waved her hand and continued to stare at the entrance. Today was also the day Draco announces that he's the new Slytherin Quidditch Seeker.

Right on cue, boys and girls in green robs, walked onto the pitch following Snape. Draco smiling like mad with them. Every Gryffindor Quidditch player landed. "Right on cue." I saw Cindy holding the light orange book. The second book.

"What's this?" Wood growled.

"We requested the pitch for our practice today, Mr. Wood." Snape answered bored. He waved his hand, and the entire team mounted their brooms, and lifted off the ground.

"Nimbus 2001?!" Harry blinked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." The Slytherin head of House nodded stiffly. Cindy came down to the pitch, and walked over to us.

"Who gave them to you?" Cindy and I already knew the answer, and we were already regretting hearing it.

"My father." Draco smirked. Cindy and I rolled our eyes.

"What a surprise." We scuffed, trying to play along with what happened in the book for now.

"So he bought his way in." Ron and Hermione hissed at me and Harry.

"Yeah." We nodded in agreement.

Cindy nodded stiffly, "Did Headmaster Dumbledore actually say you had the pitch today?"

"In fact, he did." Snape answered.

Cindy clenched, and unclenched her fist, "Then I don't have anything else to say." If I hadn't read the books with her, I would've been angry with her. As is, I just glare at the Team in green.

"A Hufflepuff can agree to our terms, how can you Gryffindors not?" Snape questioned us.

"Well, no one on the Gryffindor team had to by their way in. It was pure talent." Hermione scuffed. Cindy and I cringed lightly, knowing what was gonna happen next. We crossed our fingers, and prayed it wasn't Draco who says...

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood." Both Cindy and I both blinked; it was the new Slytherin Captain; Marcus Flint. But, be that as it may, the Gryffindors still got angry. As did Cindy.

"Why you...!" Ron raised his broken wand.

"Ron don't!" Cindy, Harry and I begged, but it was too late. Ron casted the curse, and Cindy and I looked away when he started throwing up slugs, and taken to Hagrid's Hut.

"Gross..." Cindy and I coughed lightly.

"Yes, well. I believe that is your cue to leave Gryffindors." Snape advised.

Cindy (Fuming from this news) shoved through the Slytherins, glaring at Draco, and headed to the exit, I quickly followed suit. Draco excused himself from practice, and followed us close behind.

"Cin!" I called out to her as she stormed into the castle.

"Not in the mood!" Cindy snapped, as she climbed the closest set of stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Draco and I demanded.

"Someplace I can be alone!" Was Cindy's answer, and I inwardly cringed. I knew I shouldn't have shown her where that Muggleborn girl died.

"You're not going to her bathroom without us." I decided as Draco and I quickly followed after her.

"One of you is the exact REASON I'm going in there!" Cindy snapped and continued to climb the stairs.

"CIN!" We raced after her.

 _ **Halloween day**_

Between that Saturday and today, Draco and I tried everything we could to talk to Cindy, but she either ignored us, or told us to 'buzz off!'.

"How mad could she really be?" Draco asked as we walked into the library. I cringed when I saw Cindy looking at some hex books in our corner.

"Very." I whispered, as we walked over to her. I stepped on her feet to keep her from getting up.

"It's Nearly Headless Nick's death-day." I reminded her.

"I'm not going." Cindy answered, "To many ghost..." She shivered, "Besides... I need to watch the Second floor."

"Why?" Draco wandered aloud. Cindy handed him the _Chamber of Secrets_.

"Chapter 8." Cindy instructed, "The end of Chapter 8." Draco looked at the back of the Death-day chapter, and his eyes widened.

"Woah..." Was all he could say before giving her the book back.

"Cin, you're not gonna try and-" My plea was cut off by the girl herself.

"I'm not an heir to Slytherin by any means, so I can't hear the hissing. But I still wanna keep an eye on The floor." Cindy insisted.

I frowned, I was definitely not gonna like tonight, "Fine, I'm in." We looked over at Draco, who nodded slowly.

"I'm in too." Draco agreed, which was a huge shock to Cin and I.

 _ **Later that night**_

I yawned tiredly, "Cin, it's not gonna come. We've been watching and watching, and watching. Give it a rest! It's not gonna-" My eyes widened when I saw a glimpse of what we were waiting for.

"Turn around, now!" Cindy instructed, pulling out her mirror, "Do NOT turn back around by any means, and stay hidden!" Draco and I did as told, and followed her into the shadows of the hall.

I cringed slightly when I felt water coming above my ankles, "Cin... it's coming this way."

"Stay calm!" Cindy hissed, "And don't move!" Draco and I took ahold of her, and she groaned. "Stop shaking! I'm supposed to be the scared one! And yet, I'm apparently the calm one!" That calmed Draco and I right down.

I cringed when the Basilisk slithered past us, but ignored us completely. "Don't look at it... don't look at it..." I whispered softly. And, with that said, the Basilisk slithered away from us.

"Oh thank goodness!" We all released the breathes we were holding.

"Wait... Mrs. Norris!" I remembered Flinch's cat that was supposed to be petrified tonight.

"Come on! Cindy lead the way to the cat." Draco decided.

We found her, as she was described in the second book, hanging by her tail wrapped around a torch bracket. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing.

" _'T_ _he Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware'_." All three of us read the message written in blood next to the cat. We cringed when we heard the other students crowding and looking at the writing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming up and standing right beside us.

" _'Enemies of the Heir, beware'_! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Parkinson, of all Slytherins, yelled out.

"Now's not the time for your hatred of us _MUGGLEBORNS_ , to shine, Parkinson!" Cindy snapped angrily at the Slytherin witch, "Now's the time for, oh, I don't know, maybe, STAYING SAFE! I don't think whoever, or _what_ ever did this, would care who it kills or... well... Petrifies! It could be a half-blood it tries to kill next, or a Pureblood! It doesn't matter! Whoever this _'Heir'_ is, could hate all witches and Wizards, and Mrs. Norris could've just been killed or petrified because she was the first thing he, she, or it, could!" She makes a good point. Plus it shut Parkinson and the other Slytherins right up.

"Even as boldly as Miss. Hiolna put it, I believe she is correct." Mcgonagall agreed walking in front of the crowd, "Get back to your dorms, all of you." No need to tell the other students twice. Everyone left in a really big hurry, and just as Draco, Cindy, and I were about to follow, Snape stopped us.

"Must we discuss our agreement again, Miss. Hiolna?" He asked in his usual tone.

"I wasn't about to let her mouth off about my blood again, sir!" Was Cindy's sharp answer, "I know I shouldn't have, but, as I have told you before, many times in fact, I can't control my anger sometimes." Draco and I nodded in agreement.

"Get to your dorms." Snape sneered, "NOW!" We all jumped and hurried to our respective Houses.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I growled angrily when I got to the Slytherin's entrance. A wall. "I may hate the word at the moment. But, Pureblood. The wall opened up. I growled as I walked in.

"Draco! Do you know that-" Theodore Nott was about to question me, and I answered for him.

"That I missed the Halloween feast? Yeah, I l know." I tried to go up to the dorms, when he stopped me again.

"No. That you were hanging out with a mud-"

"Don't you dare call Cindy Hiolna a mudblood!" I growled dangerously, "She's a lot better a witch then any one of us Slytherins." I climbed the steps to the second year boy's dorms and climbed into my bed. I looked at the picture Cindy's Mum took of Cindy, Kial and I over summer holidays. It was obviously a muggle picture since it wasn't moving. I smiled weakly at the picture of us, "I wish it could be that simple." I closed my eyes, and drifted of to sleep. Only now, I wish I'd stayed awake.

* * *

 _I groaned, as I sat up, and looked around. I was in my bedroom at the Malfoy Manner. I closed my eyes tightly, and opened them again, still in my bedroom at the Manner._

" _Draco?" I looked over at my door as my Mum walked in, "You okay sweetie? I heard screaming."_

 _I gulped, I only screamed in my sleep once in my life. Last year, five days after I met Cindy and Kial, when I dreamed I was being attacked by a viscous snake. "Uh... yes." I lied easily._

" _Are you sure?" I cringed lightly at her question._

" _Yeah, mum, I'm fine." I answered, before I slowly got out of bed, "I just need to get something... myself." I quickly got out of my room, and went down the steps, till I heard shouting. I remembered this argument like the back of my hand. My Mum and Dad had argued over what I was going to happen now that I was friends with a Muggleborn. I hid beside the door frame to the room they were in, and listened to their voices._

" _My son will NOT be friends with a mudblood!" My dad yelled, "He'll bloody remain pure and so will the Malfoy line!"_

" _Lucius do you not see what has happened?!" My mum argued, "Our son actually knows how to buggin' FEEL now! He has friends that he can actually trust! Do you not want that?!"_

" _He is friends with a Mudblood, and a blood traitor!" My father argued back, "He will do no such thing!"_

" _We cannot change the fact that he is going to Hogwarts!" My mother snapped, "He is going! With those friends of his! No matter what you say! It is Draco's own choice to call them his friends! You cannot make him do as you say forever Lucius!" My mother's screaming, made me ran back into my room and locked my door. I slid across the door and sat on the floor below me._

" _Cindy and Kial are my friends, no matter what." I grumbled softly, "I may not know what it's like to be an actual friend, but I sure will try. And I'll protect them from anything you'll do, Father." A single tear escaped my eyes, and fell into my hands._

* * *

I woke up, sweaty the next morning. My dream playing over and over in my mind.

"Draco! Come on! It's eight in the morning! Get up!" Blaise called from the doorway. I shook my head, and got out of bed, putting on my shoes, and walking down to the Common room.

"There he is!" Theo smiled, "We were actually beginning to worry about you."

"Yeah... that's nice..." I moved past all of them, "I'm going to go get some breakfast... bye." I ran out the wall and to the Great Hall, where I ran into Kial and Cindy. Quite literally.

"Ow..." Cindy growled and rubbed her head, "Great, now my head hurts physically and mentally."

"Come again?" Kial and I looked at her.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "I was up half the night because I was reading, and I had a nightmare." She motioned for us to head into a small corner, which we did. Cindy pulled out a light orange book and handed it to Kial, "Chapter 9... And you're not gonna believe my dream."

" _'Writing on the wall'_." Kial read the chapter title, "What about it?"

Cindy rolled her eyes then sighed heavily, "Kial, you and I both know the answer to that question. I heard hissing last night. Not from the basilisk itself, but from the walls. I heard Parseltongue, guys. Okay, I don't know how I could, but I did. I couldn't understand what was being said, but I still heard it."

"That's impossible." Kial almost dropped the book, but I caught it just in time.

"I think we've clearly proven, that 'impossible' isn't in anyone's vocabulary here." Cindy scuffed, the book forgotten.

I opened it up to a random page and read it, ignoring their argument. _'A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy, Cindy Hiolna, and Kial Biralion were strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was really pleased to see all three of them at once._

 _"There you are," Malfoy drawled, while Cindy stiffened, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."_

 _Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy._

 _"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered._

 _Percy looked outraged. "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"_

" _He didn't mean it, Percy. Honest." Cindy reassured the Weasley, before hitting Malfoy's arm._

 _Malfoy sneered at The ginger hair, and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow them. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time. He and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley-"_

 _"Percy," Ron and Cindy corrected him automatically._

 _"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."_

 _He gave a short, derisive laugh. Cindy gulped and glanced at him, and Kial just walked silently. Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks._

 _Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall._

 _"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry._

 _"Er -" said Harry._

 _"Oh, yeah! pure-blood!" said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door conceal_ _ed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry and Ron followed him._

" _Catch you later, Draco!" Cindy waved at Malfoy from the entrance, before leading Kial away from the three._

" _See ya, Cindy!" Malfoy smiled at her._

 _The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs._

 _"Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me-"_

 _Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at ho-'_

"Draco?" A hand waving in front of my face snapped me back to reality, and I closed the book and looked up.

"Huh?" I looked between Cindy and Kial.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes... you okay?" Kial put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded slowly, "Um... how badly has this book changed?" I gave Cindy back the _'Chamber of Secrets'_.

"Not much." Cindy answered, "Which is what I wanted to talk to you guys about... we're going into the Chamber. I'm an easy target for the basilisk, I need to get into the Chamber and stop this..." She pointed to the end of the book, "From happening."

"But, you could die!" I protested.

"No, I won't." Cindy argued, "I know what happens, I can stop him from petrifying anyone else."

"But what if you don't!" Kial growled.

"Enough with the 'What ifs' you guys!" Cindy groaned, "I'm going into the Chamber before Harry and Ron do."

"If you can't speak Parseltongue..." Kial protested again, "Then you can't get in."

Cindy banged her fist against the wall behind her enraged, "Don't you think I know that?!"

"Cin, we just don't want you to get hurt." I put my hand on top of her fist.

"I know, Draco! I know you don't! Which is _why_ I need to do this! I need to prove to myself that I can help Harry. That I _can_ fight He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named! I have to prove I can do it! I don't want anyone else to be petrified! Do you understand!" I cringed as Cindy's speech sunk in.

"Cin..." I whispered softly, but she stormed into the Great Hall before I could say more.

"She'll be okay." Kial breathed out, before going into the Great Hall.

I frowned, and stood where I was, "Cin..." I bit the inside of my lip. I sighed, deciding to skip breakfast, and instead rushed into the library and pulled out every book I can on Basilisks and Hogwarts' history. "I'm going to help you one way or another."

 _ **1 month later... December 2nd...**_

I had fallen asleep at the table I was sitting at in the Library for the fifteenth night in a row. It was close to winter now, and I always found myself with a new blanket wrapped around me.

"Draco...! Draco! Come on! Wake up!" Someone shook me.

"Five more minutes." I grunted.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" That woke me up. I glanced up and say a disheveled Cindy standing beside me.

"Yes?" I grumbled.

"I told you I don't want your help." She groaned, "I can handle this on my own."

"But I don't want you to!" I snapped.

"I'm not some Muggleborn that can be treated like dirt, Draco. I know what I'm doing!" Cindy almost shouted.

I cringed, and stood up, "If that's how you feel then, FINE!" I took the book I'd been reading and stormed out of the library.

* * *

 **Alrighty... I guess that's a good place to stop... I hope you all didn't mind the skip to Platform 9 and 3/4s I just couldn't think of what Cindy, Kial and Draco could do for that summer.**

 **Anyway... I hope you liked the chapter... I'll get the next chapter up next Monday, please review in the meantime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a day late... I got a little sidetracks... I promise the next one will be right on time. Anyway... It's time for the disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I groaned and followed after Draco, "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"You still said it!" Draco snapped and continued to walk.

I gulped, "Please calm down, Draco."

Draco stopped walking and turned to face, his face full of rage, "No."

"Draco you're being childish." I gulped again, trying to gain a backbone.

"So what if I am?!" Draco snapped, turned back around, and started walking again.

"Draco!" I gripped his arm, forcing him to stop, and turned him around.

"Let me go!" The Slytherin boy growled.

"No." I snapped, "You need to listen to me!"

"No I don't!" Draco snapped back.

Fear of Draco hatting me gripped me tight, causing tears to shone in my eyes, "Draco, please calm down..."

Draco blinked, "Cindy... don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me, his book forgotten, and he held me close. "Please... Please don't cry."

"Uh... Draco...?" I tried to get his attention.

"No... please... let me apologize." Draco stopped me.

"But... Draco..." I tried again.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Cin." Draco ignored my plea, "I just wanted to help."

I sighed, ignoring the crowed of teachers we were gathering, and hugged him back, "It's okay, Draco. I promise."

I heard him give a breathy laugh, "So you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." I smiled lightly, "The teachers on the other hand..." I held back my laughter as Draco released me and looked around at the crowd that had gathered around us. He expression was priceless!

"Pro... Professors... I... we... I... uh..." I couldn't take it anymore, I started laughing as Draco started rambling, "Not helping Cin!"

"S... sorry..." I breathed out weak from all my laughter.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd see a Hufflepuff and Slytherin actually friends." Sprout breathed out.

"For once, I agree." Snape agreed, which surprised me the most.

"We'll... just be going..." I quickly pulled Draco away from the teachers, and to the second floor. "That book, what was the book?" I got down to business.

"It was about the history of Hogwarts. Not quite 'Hogwarts, a History' but close to it." Draco answered simply.

"You were looking up the Chamber?" I realized, "Draco, I know everything I need to about that place."

Draco nodded, "I know, but I wanted to read up on it myself."

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because I want you to stay safe." Draco answered simply.

"I know what I'm doing." I sighed heavily.

"I know... but... still." Draco gulped, and rubbed his left arm, "Are you going to stay? For Christmas this year?"

I shook my head, "No. Are you going to spend time at the Manner?"

"Definitely not." Draco smiled lightly at me, "I'm staying with you the whole Christmas vacation."

"Good. Now... can I see your left arm." I held out my hands.

"What?" Draco blinked.

"Your rubbing it really hard, let me see it." I explained. Draco sighed, rolled up his left sleeve and put it in my arms. "Whoa! Draco! This... this is bad..." I saw the dark bruises on his arm.

"Shh! I don't want anyone knowing!" Draco hissed softly.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey." I decided simply, "It's either that, or I heal you the muggle way."

"Neither... please..." Draco's eyes were pleading.

"One or the other, Draco." I informed him, "I'm not letting this go unhealed."

"Then you do it." Draco gripped, "But, please don't tell anyone. Not even Kial."

I frowned, and motioned for him to sit down, as I created the Muggle medical stuff that I'd need, before I sat down next to him, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone finding out." Draco answered simply, "It'll hurt more than the pain."

I shook my head, as I put a cold wet cloth on his arm, "You're wrong, Draco. You need to ask for help." I took the cloth off, and put some cream on it. "Now this might sting a little... you can squeeze my arm if you want." Draco took hold of my wand arm, as I wrapped some gauze tightly around his left arm, cringing when Draco almost made me lose feeling in my right from his grip. "You can let go now."

"Sorry..." Draco released my arm as I slowly let his left arm drop.

"It's okay." I assured him, as I made the remaining supplies disappear. I moved so I was sitting beside him, and sighed. "You don't have to go back to your Manner at all. You know that, right?"

"I don't really have a choice." Draco murmured, "My father wouldn't like it."

I moved a little closer to him, "Your father shouldn't control who you are, Draco. It's your choice."

Draco sighed, "I know... thank you for bandaging my arm."

I smiled slightly, "No problem."

Draco smiled back, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Same as every year." I sighed, "Hope nothing bad happens and enjoy it."

Draco laughed, "Is that even possible?"

"It might." I smiled at him. We sat there, together, for a while.

 _ **5 days later...**_

"Remind me again why we're going to be in the Dueling Club, Kial?" I groaned as my Oldest best friend pulled me into the Dueling Hall.

"For Draco and Harry's sake." Kial answered simply.

"But you know I hate..." My voice trailed off when I saw Lockhart walking passed us, "Him!" I motioned to the Fake adventurer.

"Gather 'round everyone! Gather... 'round!" Lockhart instructed, and everyone crowded around the stage he was walking on, Draco walking over to us. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Kial and I rolled our eyes at the smug look on Lockhart's face. "In light of dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little _'Dueling Club'_ to train you up! Encase you ever need to protect yourselves, as I myself have done on _countless_ occasions! For full details, see my published books." Kial and I rolled our eyes, Lockhart never misses a chance to totally make the fact that he faked his adventures, more and more true.

Draco was smiling in awe of the man, as he took the robe hanging on his shoulders off and tossed it over to some of the girls on my side, I caught it and tossed it to some other girl beside me, mouthing 'You can have it.' She (And the girls around her) smiled happily at this. Thankfully they didn't know why I tossed it. "I hate Lockhart." I whispered softly to Kial.

"You and me both." Kial whispered back in agreement.

"Let me introduce my assistant." I nearly started laughing at this. Snape an 'Assistant'? This oughta be fun, "Professor Snape." Lockhart held his hand out, and Snape walked onto the stage, the second he saw my face, (which had been contorted into a big smirk as I tried not to laugh) he glared, and my smile fell quickly. "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him." At that, both me and Kial were having trouble holding our laughter back again.

Snape glared and we stopped. "Wow he's good." I noted as Snape continued to walk up to Lockhart. When they were close enough to each other, they held their wands up to their foreheads, moved them to the side, gave small bows, and walked to both sides of the stage (Kial, Draco and I were in the middle of it with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were in the Club [I practically had to BEG Cedric, actually.]) before turning and Snape casted the first spell.

" _ **'Expelliarmus'**_!" He sent the spell, and it sent Lockhart flying back.

Kial and I chuckled when I saw him crash, I was joined by Kial and Draco in my chuckled, Cedric wasn't so amused. "Do you think he's alright?" My Housemate asked, looking concerned.

"Who cares?" Kial and I continued to chuckle as the D.A.D.A. teacher got up.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snap." Lockhart started walking up to the Potions Master, his sly smirk returning and the three of our laughter died within seconds, "But, if you don't mind me saying, it was _pretty_ obvious at what you were about to do, and if I wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy."

"Then why didn't you?" Kial and I asked.

Lockhart didn't answer. But Snape did, "Perhaps it would be prudent, to _first_ teach the students how to _block_ unfriendly spells, Professor." Kial and I resisted the urge to laugh again.

"An excellent idea Professor Snape!" Lockhart actually recovered, "Uh... let's have a volunteer pair. Uh..." He looked around, "Potter, Weasley, how 'bout it?" Harry started walking onto the stage.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"Um... Weasley's wand is kinda broken." I brought up that fact.

"Yes, Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spell." Snape added, "He'll be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a match box."

"I wouldn't have put it like that, Sir." I tried to reason, but neither Snape nor Lockhart heard me.

"Might I suggest someone from my own House?" Snape asked.

"No no no no no..." Cindy gulped, as did I.

"I wander who's gonna go against Potter." Draco whispered to us, before seeing the nervous looks on our faces, "What's wrong?"

"You know how much you hate Harry?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Well... you're gonna get a chance to show that, now." Cindy explained simply.

"Malfoy, perhaps." Snape asked casually.

I winced slightly, before he motioned for Draco to come onto the stage, "Try not to hurt him." Cindy and I whispered softly as Draco got onto the stage.

"Yeah right." Draco scuffed, but when he saw the looks in Cin's and my eyes, he sighed and nodded. He and Harry walked up to the middle of the stage and I gulped.

"Wands at the ready." Lockhart instructed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor brought their wands to the front of their heads.

"Scared Potter?" I heard him ask.

"You wish." Harry answered. Cin and I gave small growls, getting Draco to be quite. They brought their wands down, and gave a small bow to each other, then they walked to each side of the stage, and got into their dueling stances.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent." Lockhart instructed.

"Only to disarm." I added in a growl at Draco, since I knew he wouldn't do that without a proper warning.

"1... 2..." Lockhart started.

"Draco don't!" Cindy and I shouted. But it was too late.

" _ **'**_ _ **Everte Statum'**_!"Draco casted his spell, right then, sending Harry flying back.

"DRACO!" Cindy and I shouted in anger. Draco looked over at us, and shrugged.

"I'm so gonna get him!" I growled.

"Calm it, Draco's just being a Prat." Cindy sighed, "As usual." Draco frowned, and looked back at Harry as he got up.

" _ **'Rictusempra'**_!" The Boy-Who-Lived shouted and pointed his wand at Draco, sending the Slytherin Prat flying back. Draco looked over at us for some encouragement but we had our arms folded and looked away from him. Snape picked Draco back up, and pushed him

forward again.

"Disarm Only!" Lockhart called out, but neither Harry nor Draco listened.

" _ **'Serpensortia'**_!" Draco shouted and a snake appeared in front of him. I quickly zoned out and covered Cindy's mouth so she wouldn't scream at the sight of the snake that had appeared.

"Harry..." I glanced at the Boy-Who-Lived as he spoke to the Snake.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"This is bad... this is bad... this is REALLY bad..." Cindy and I were pacing back and forth in the courtyard after the Club meeting.

"I can't believe Potter spoke Parseltongue." Draco breathed in disbelief as he sat beside us on the stone bench.

"This is bad... this is bad... this is really bad." Cindy and I continued to pace.

"There's no way Potter could be the Heir... could he?" Draco looked at us for support.

"Not helping Draco!" Cindy paced faster.

"I'm just saying." Draco sighed.

I shook my head and stood in front of Cindy, causing her to stop walking, "What's done is done, Cin, we can't change it now."

"I know! And that's what's making me mad!" Cindy snapped, "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes! And now that Harry's shown that he can too, others are gonna think HE'S the heir!"

Draco blinked, "Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago. He could very well be the heir though."

"Every Potter has been put in Gryffindor. So that clearly means he can't be a descent of Slytherin." I countered.

"Not helping my nerves boys!" Cindy started biting her hair, a bad habit she did back in grade school.

"Sorry Cin..." We apologized.

"It's okay." Cindy sighed, and stopped biting her hair.

"What are we gonna do? They're gonna start the potion soon to see who really IS the heir." I noted.

"Though they originally did it before Christmas, I know." Cindy sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but it seems that they were even more desperate to find the Heir before anything else happened... I mean, Colin Creevey, was petrified after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match just a few days ago, and I think Harry's starting to hear the... monster again." I rolled my eyes at the fact that she obliviated Draco's memory of the Basilisk, so he wouldn't panic, yesterday.

"Right, so how long do you think till the next attack?" I asked simply.

"Let's focus on the Potion at the moment." Cindy decided, "If they're starting it soon, I'd say close to Christmas, then it'll be probably a little over a month till it's ready."

"So... maybe in February?" I figured.

"I can only hope." Cindy sighed, "This is completely crazy... I never wanted to be here this year... For Pete's sake I'm a Muggleborn! I could... I could..."

"You're not getting petrified, Cin!" I declared, "No matter what!"

"I know." Cindy sighed heavily, "You're staying here for Christmas to keep an eye on them."

"I know." I nodded, "Just hope your Parents won't be home and see Draco with you."

"I can handle that." Cindy sighed.

I nodded, "I know."

 _ **The unofficial first day of Christmas Vacation...**_

"Bye Kial! See ya when we get back!" Cindy and Draco shouted from their compartment window as the train left the station.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" I waved bye to them. When the last Train car had disappeared from my sight I sighed, "This is gonna be a LONG Christmas season."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **Two days before Christmas Day...**_

"Okay... I know you're gonna freak... but you need to put this on." Cindy handed me some Jeans and a baggy T-Shirt as we stood outside of a changing place in a store.

"You're kidding me." I looked at the clothes she gave me.

"Just try them on!" Cindy groaned and pushed me into a changing room closing the door after I got in.

"Alright... I still don't see why." I noted and started to change from the cloths I was wearing.

"My mom and dad would freak if they actually saw 'Draco Malfoy' in their house." Cindy explained, "My parents... well... they don't necessarily like you."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Shh!" Cindy hissed, "Now people are staring!"

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Whatever... just hurry up." Cindy sighed.

" _Why'd Kial stay at Hogwarts to keep an eye on things there?"_ That questioned ran through my mind, as I finished putting me new clothes on. "It just doesn't feel right." I groaned, before I opened the door. Cindy's mouth fell open, which confused me. All I was wearing were weird dark blue pants and a dark green shirt with the Slytherin crest on it. "Cin?"

She blinked and shook my head, "Uh... what do you think of it?"

"I don't know... it doesn't feel right." I repeated, "What do you think of it?"

"For a normal muggle, you're fine." Cindy insisted.

"Okay." I nodded slowly, before Cindy lead me over to a counter and paid for my new clothes.

"Come on, let's go." I took a bag that held my other clothes in one hand, and took her hand with my other hand, before we walked out of the store.

"Thanks for taking me." I thanked her.

She shook her head, "No need to thank me."

"But I am." I countered.

Cindy sighed before she seemed to notice something, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at Cindy.

"Why haven't you released my hand?" She held up our intertwined hands.

I looked at our hands, and bit my lip, "I... I really don't know." I reluctantly released her hand. Cin cleared her throat as we continued walking home.

 _ **Christmas Morning... 6:30 AM...**_

"Draco! Get up!" I heard Cindy called out.

"Five more minutes." Draco complained.

"Draco!" Cindy groaned.

"What?" I grumbled.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She shouted and tried to shake me.

"Can't you bring the presents into here?" I grumbled.

"Draco... my mom and dad are gonna be here soon. PLEASE get up!" She was begging now.

I groaned, "Fine." I reluctantly got up.

"Thank you." Cindy sighed with relief. Her smile made my heart skip a beat.

"Welcome." I nodded, ignoring the rising heat in my cheeks. We got out of the room, and down the steps.

"Ho Ho Ho!" We both jumped at the sudden voices as we reached the Living Room.

"Stay here, okay?" Cindy whispered to me as I stayed behind of the Door frame. Cindy sighed as she walked into the Living Room completely, "Kial's at Hogwarts... so..." Cindy smiled lightly as she looked at the other side of the Christmas Tree and laughed, "Mom! Dad!"

I watched as Cindy's Mom and Dad came out from out from behind the tree, "Marry Christmas sweetie."

"Mom, Dad, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." I heard Cindy gulp.

"Who is it sweetie?" Mrs. Hiolna asked.

I cleared my throat and stepped into the room, "Hello... I'm Draco Malfoy." The second their eyes landed on me, I'm pretty sure the room's temperature dropped several degrees.

Cindy quickly stood in front of me, "Before you freak out! I want you to know, that Draco is a good guy, and a good friend!... And I love you." She added the last with a hopeful grin.

"Sweetie... are you sure?" Mr. Hiolna asked coolly.

"Dad... calm down..." Cindy held up her hands, "I know in the books and movies, Draco Malfoy has been proven to be a foul loathsome rich-boy prat, but he's really a good guy. I promise."

Mr. Hiolna sighed, "Okay, we'll see." The two parents walked over to the other side of the room.

Cin breathed out a sigh, "Woo... that's a relief. For a second there, I thought my dad was gonna tackle you." I gulped at that. It didn't sound like it would've been good.

"Cindy, is that cookies I'm smelling?" Her mom called over to us.

"Don't even try it mom." Cindy smiled, before she walked into the kitchen, and I followed. Cindy put on some mittens and opened the oven and pulled out a pan full of freshly baked cookies. "Now for some sugar..." Cindy took a handful of white sugar, and sprinkled it over the cookies.

"Those look _so_ good..." I was about to reach for one, when Cindy slapped my hand away from it.

"One; those are freshly baked, so they're hot and need to cool. And Two; I get the first one." Cindy smacked my hand again as I went for one again, "Okay, Draco?"

I pout lightly, "Okay."

"Thank you." Cindy smiled at me.

I smiled a little back, "Welcome."

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"These are so good!" I munched on one of the cookies Cindy had given me.

"Glad you like them." Cindy leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. Causing me to frown, she should be sitting with her family... there was still enough room for her to sit down, anyway.

"Thanks for baking the cookies, sweetie." Mrs. Hiolna smiled at her.

"No problem mom." Cindy waved it off. When the plate of cookies was semi-finished, it was time for the movies.

"What movie should we watch first?" I asked aloud.

Cindy sighed sadly, "I think I know."

"So do we." Mr. Hiolna smiled happily.

"Great." Cindy smiled as they walked out of the dinning area, but it didn't reach her eyes, making me worry a little more.

 _ **5 movies later...**_

"Wow..." I breathed as we watched the ending to _'Santa Claus 3: Escape Clause.'_

"Yep." Cindy smiled lightly. We both jumped slightly when we heard someone blowing their nose.

"So... sweet..." Mrs. Hiolna cried softly.

I looked over at Cindy who sighed, "My mom's a sucker for emotional endings." She explained. I chuckled slightly.

"Well, now that, that's out of the way... why don't we-" Sadly Mr. Hiolna's question was cut off when their fire place lit up with green flames and my mother stepped out.

"Uh-oh..." Cindy and I gulped.

"Excuse me, _**who are you**_?!" Cindy's parents shouted at my mom.

"I'm Narcissus Malfoy. Draco's mom." My mom answered simply.

"We're doomed." Cindy sighed heavily.

"Leonel Hiolna." Mr. Hiolna ground out.

"Elaine Hiolna." Mrs. Hiolna coolly added.

"Oh boy." Cindy pushed me out of the room, and into the kitchen, "This will not turn out well."

"What makes you say that?" I asked gently.

"I know my parents." Cindy sighed heavily, as she closed the door to the Living Room, "Every time. Every time they're home for Christmas, something gets ruined."

I frowned, and put a hand on her shoulder, "It can't be all bad." Cindy shook her head in dismay.

"Do you want anymore cookies?" She changed the subject all too quickly.

"Not until you elaborate what that shake of your head was for." I frowned more.

"I really don't want to, okay?" Cindy looked away from me.

"But why?" I questioned her again.

"Draco, please don't start." I sighed and followed Cin's request.

"Okay." I hugged her gently, "I'm here for you if you need me though."

"I know." I felt Cindy nodding, "I know."

I smiled, releasing her, "Good." I groaned as she rubbed my hair, "Do you have to do that?" I gripped.

She smiled lightly, and hopped onto the counter top, "It's fun." I rolled my eyes and hopped up next to her. "This is nice."

I looked over at her and blinked, "What is?"

Cindy chuckled lightly, "I don't know. But... right now... it just feels... nice."

I nodded in understanding, "I feel the same right now too." _"And every time I'm near you for some strange reason."_ I added in my thoughts, but didn't dare voice them.

"Draco? Cindy? You two can come out now." Our Mom's called into the kitchen.

"Dad hasn't broken anything has he?" Cindy called out.

"You're good." Mr. Hiolna answered. Cin and I got down from where were sitting, and walked out, Cin's eyes closed.

"Please tell me nothing's broken." Cindy pleaded.

"Nothing's broken." I chuckled at her silliness.

Cindy opened one eye then breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

I smiled lightly, "Well... um... is everything okay?"

The three adults nodded. "Don't worry, everything's okay." My mom assured us.

"Okay..." Cindy nodded before clearing her throat, "Now... uh... time for-" Just as She was about to say something something rang causing us to jump and Cindy to groan, "Time for my parents to head out."

"Sorry, sweetie." Her mom apologized.

"It's okay." Cindy sighed heavily, "You have a job. I understand." With that, her parents gave their good-byes and left.

"And I only came by to see how things were going." I inwardly groaned as My mother hugged us good-bye, and Flooed through the fireplace.

"And we're alone." Cindy sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's better than spending Christmas away from each other." I sat beside her.

Cindy looked at me confused, "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."

Cindy smiled and nodded slightly, "Okay..."

I smiled, and put an arm around her neck, "So, what song would you like to start with?"

"Um... _White Christmas_ , is fine with me." Cindy answered.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. Cindy smiled lightly and pulled me over to the fireplace, which she lit the muggle way, just like last year. She grabbed the remote, and seconds later, music blared around us.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." Cindy hummed softly, "Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow."

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write," I hummed along, "May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."

Cindy smiled lightly as another song came on, and we sang together, "Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on, it's lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks for some reason.

When the songs were finished, it was time for presents. "I wander what my mom got me?" I dived into my portion of the gifts.

Cindy just sat by the fireplace, waiting, "No idea."

I smiled lightly before I handed her a gift, "Open it." Cindy nodded and did just that.

"Uh..." Cindy smiled gently as she pulled out her gift, a make-up kit, "It's... uh... sweet."

I frowned, "You don't like it?"

"No no no!" Cindy quickly assured me, "I... um... like it."

My frown deepened, she was lying, "You don't have to lie to me." I sighed, "If you don't like it, just say it. I'll understand."

"Even if I down right hate it?"

"Even if it's the stupidest thing ever." I insisted. Cindy bit her lip and didn't say anything. "Go on, Cin, you can say it."

"Um... Draco... I just said it." Cindy gulped.

I blinked, "You down right hate it?" Cindy put the gift down, and quickly nodded. "Oh... I thought all girls liked it."

"I'm not like them... and if you mean Pansy Parkinson, I'm totally not like her." Cin frowned, "You think I'd end up like her?"

"No! Of course not! I promise you!" Cindy raised a brow, she knew I was lying.

"Draco..."

"Okay, so I might have thought that you'd be okay with that gift like Pansy was." I revealed.

Cindy frowned, "Oh... you think I'm like her?"

"No! Of course not!" I insisted.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Then why did you...?" I blinked.

"Forget it!" Draco snatched the gift up, and was about to toss it to the ground when I put my hands on his.

"Draco... calm down... Okay?" Draco took a deep breath as I moved my hands away.

"Sorry..." Draco bit his lip.

I smiled lightly, "It's okay Draco." I took the box and put it down, "It's just a gift anyway."

"I wanted your gift to be special, though." Draco groaned, "I wanted it to be like last years."

I shook my head, "You don't have to do that. You didn't have to get me a gift this year, at all actually."

Draco blinked, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head again, "No. It's just a present."

"But it's for you! It has to be special!" Draco declared.

I blinked, "Why?"

"It just has to be." Draco whispered softly.

"Draco..." I bit my lip then hugged him. He tensed for a second before hugging me back. I smiled as I pulled away, "Feeling any better?"

Draco smiled lightly back, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." I assured him, before I sat by the presents, "Now come on, you've got a bunch of presents to open up."

Draco's smile grew before he went back to his presents, "Come on..." Draco pulled me into the presents for me to open.

I laughed and did as suggested.

 _ **2 hours before New Years Day...**_

"So... how can you know so much about international food." Draco asked as I threw out the box that held Pizza I got earlier today.

"First off, Pizza's not technically international." I reminded him, as I walked back over to him, "And second off... my parents taught me." I lied easily.

"Oh, okay." Draco bought it.

"Your turn, by the way." I reminded him, we were playing Go fish.

"Got any fives?" Draco asked.

"Go fish." I laughed. Draco almost had the remaining part of the deck, and I was still winning.

"This is impossible!" Draco groaned as he took the top card of the remaining four cards in the deck.

"Calm down, Draco. It's just a game." I patted his shoulder.

"I know..." Draco sighed.

"Got any fives?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, come on!" Draco handed over his card.

"I win." I put the finally cards in my hand on the floor in front of me.

Draco groaned again, before he helped put the cards back into the deck, and put the deck away, "It was fun... I guess."

I raised a brow, "What's the 'I guess' for? Go Fish is a good and fun game."

"For muggles." He grumbled and I frowned, so he quickly added, "Not that anything's wrong with that."

I sighed, "Come on, let's get to bed." I opened the Attic trap door, causing the stairs to carefully come down.

"I still think you use magic for that." Draco noted as we climbed the stairs to my room.

"It's not!" I gripped. Draco shook his head in disbelief and I groaned. When will he ever listen to me?

I pulled out Draco's sleeping bag, and I flopped into my bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Cin." Draco smiled at me as he got into his sleeping back.

I smiled back, "It's my pleasure, Draco. You're always welcome here with me."

Draco nodded, smiling, "I know. And I'm glad to have a best friend like you."

"Amazingly... so am I." I laughed lightly.

 _ **The first day back at Hogwarts...**_

"Alright, what's been happening since we left?" I asked Kial as we got inside school.

"Nothing really important." I folded my arms at Kial's lie, "Other than the fact that the Golden Trio's really getting to work on that Polyjuice Potion."

"Okay... Draco, can I ask you something?" I looked over at the Malfoy Heir.

"Anything." Draco answered.

"How close are you with Crabbe and Goyle?" I got to the point as we got onto a staircase leading to the second floor.

"Kinda, I guess, they're closer with Pansy than me." Draco shrugged. I quickly pulled out the Second year book, and turned it to the Polyjuice Potion chapter.

"Kial..." I gulped as I saw the words change so that it's _Parkinson_ Harry and Ron were interrogating, not Draco.

"What?" I handed Kial the book at that question, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Draco tried to look at the book but I snatched it back from Kial.

"Nothing that you actually need to worry about, but do me a favor and try and get some hair from... Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass... yeah those two are close enough to Parkinson." I flipped through the pages in the book to confirm.

"What are you talking about?" Draco held his hand out for the book, but I put it away as soon as the plan started to form.

"I think we're gonna need to steal some of Hermione's Potion." I sighed heavily.

"What Potion?" Draco groaned, "You guys haven't told me much, and I'd like to know."

"Polyjuice Potion." Kial and I answered.

"She can't make that. She's not old enough, and those two can't take it either." Draco noted. Kial and I rolled our eyes.

"And yet they do. And we're gonna do the same." I grumbled.

"Well, you and I will... Draco doesn't have to." Kial noted.

"Draco won't." I glared at the Slytherin, as he was about to comment on it before he closed his mouth quickly.

"Well... I hope this plan of your's is gonna work." Draco grumbled.

"So do I." I whispered.

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

"So, what are your plans for Valentine's week, Kial?" I asked my Gryffindor best friend, as he worked on our version of the Polyjuice Potion, in the Room of Requirements on the Seventh Floor (A lot of walking for three 12 year olds!).

"I could ask you the same." Kial scuffed.

I shrugged, and leaned against the wall "Same as every year; avoid all the boys I can that aren't you, or in a Book." If I wasn't hearing things, I think I heard something drop right outside the entrance, (We were close to it) and run off.

"What was that?" Kial looked up from the potion.

"I don't know..." I frowned and stood up straight, "But I'm gonna go find out." I walked outside and started following the footsteps, "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

 **Alright... I figured that'd be a good place to stop... I promise I'll get the next chapter up next Monday. In the meantime please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, chapter 5, I hope you're still enjoying this story.** **Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I breathed heavily as I got to the Courtyard after I ran straight from the Room of Requirements. "Draco...?" I cringed at Cindy's voice.

"Yeah?" I asked casually.

"Were you heading to the Room of Requirements?" She asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked and saw her frowning.

"No." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar." Cindy sighed.

"I'm not." I lied again.

"Draco... please tell me the truth." Cindy frowned again.

"Okay, I was going to the Room of Requirements. What of it?" I scuffed.

"Did you drop something as you left?" She pulled out a small container of chocolates. The one I was gonna give her and Kial... mainly her.

"That's..." I sighed, "Okay... that's mine... I was gonna give it to you and Kial."

"Then why didn't you?" Cindy tilted her head to the side.

"I overheard that you were gonna try and avoid as many boys as possible... which means you were gonna try and avoid me." I stated truthfully.

"Then why not give the chocolates to... oh..." Cindy suddenly got the reason.

I nodded, "But... if you don't..."

"Draco." Cin groaned in annoyance, and took my hand, "Stop being so sad."

"I'm no-" The look in Cindy's eyes told me not to push it, "Aright... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cindy's eyes softened, and she smiled at me, "Come on... let's get back the seventh floor."

"Okay." I nodded, smiling back. We started back to the Seventh Floor and when we got there, Cindy and I quickly walked through the hall till the door to the Room of Requirements door appeared.

"How's it coming Kial?" I asked as we walked into the Room.

"It'll be ready the same time as theirs is gonna be. That's all I can say with complete certainty." Kial sighed heavily.

"Okay." Cindy and I nodded.

 _ **1 week later...**_

"Cindy we need the Potion!" Kial and I rushed into the Room of Requirements.

"Let me guess, because of the attack on Nearly-headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Cindy guessed as she slowly stirred the potion.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

Cindy pointed to her book, "I checked. And Justin's in my House."

"Right." Kial and I rolled our eyes.

Cindy sighed, "Well, the potion should be ready... we just need one thing." She gulped at the last part.

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"A lock of Blaise and Astoria's hair." Cindy answered simply.

I gulped back the breakfast that threatened to come up, "You're kidding me."

"It's what we need." Cindy shrugged, "So you need to get it, Draco."

"Why me?!" I complained.

"You're the only that can get their hair." Cindy explained.

"I've got a better idea." Kial noted.

I raised a brow, while Cindy started to smile wickedly.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Kial and I hid in a small section close to were we put some specially conjured sweets in the hallway.

"They'll be here any second." I whispered. Right on cue, Blaise and Astoria walked down the hallway.

"Didn't Draco said he'd be here?" Astoria asked Blaise.

My best Slytherin friend shrugged, "Don't know."

Kial pulled out his wand, " _ **'Wingardium Leviosa'**_." The plate we put the sweets on lifted into the air.

"What's this?" Blaise and Astoria each picked up a sweet and took bites.

"Five... four... three... two..." Kial smirked as Blaise and Astoria fell backwards, unconscious, "Cindy and I love that part... just with Crabbe and Goyle, not Blaise and Greengrass."

I nodded in understanding, "Come on..." We got out of our hiding spot and hid my Housemates in a closet, before we pulled some of their hair out. "Let's get this back to Cindy."

"Right." Kial nodded and we headed back to the Room of Requirements.

"We got the hair, Cin." I held up the hair in my hands as we got into the room.

"Great." Cindy nodded and took the hair in my hands, "This is Astoria's hair, right?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Okay. Kial, you ready?" Cindy looked over at our Gryffindor friend.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Kial asked. Cindy gave him a pointed look. "I figured it wouldn't matter."

I grabbed the two goblets beside the Potion was in, and put some of it in the goblets, "Well... I'm glad I'm not drinking this stuff." I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"Thanks for the support, Draco." Kial and Cindy rolled their eyes as I gave them each a goblet. The put the locks of hair in their cups.

"Ung! Essence of Greengrass!" Cindy's face recoiled in disgust.

"Ready?" Kial looked over at Cindy.

"Would it mater of I said 'No'?" Cindy scuffed. When Kial gave her a pointed look she sighed, "I guess it doesn't."

"Don't worry, you guys are gonna be fine." I assured them.

"If you say so..." They looked at the Goblets again.

"Past the lips..." Cindy lifted her's up and drank it.

"...Over the gums." Kial drank his.

Within seconds, their appearances changed to that of Astoria and Blaise.

"Cin? Kial?" I blinked. Two light punches to the shoulder gave me an answer, "Okay... wow, I can't believe it worked!"

'Blaise' and 'Astoria' rolled their eyes, "Let's just get the robs on." I gave them one of Blaise's and Astoria's robs, and they walked into the newly created dressing rooms. When they came out, it took everything within me to not hug them, "Okay... but we've still got a problem." I reminded them.

"I know were the Slytherin Common Room is, Draco. You don't have to lead us." Cindy assured me, "Just get down to Mourning Myrtles bathroom and get Hermione to the Hospital Wing."

"Why?"

"She turned into a half-cat, not Millicent Bulstrode like she intended." Kial explained simply, as if it were nothing.

"Stupid cat hair." Cindy added in a low growl.

"Okay, I'll take Granger-" Cindy stepped on my foot- "I mean, Hermione, to the Hospital Wing." I grimaced at the pain in my foot.

"Good, better get going, then." Kial decided. We nodded and headed off in different directions.

When I got to Mourning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor, I hesitated before I walked inside, "Hello?"

Within seconds I heard someone crying, "Go away."

"Uh..." I frowned and walked over to where I heard the voice, "A friend told me to come get something."

"Then get it and go away." The voice hissed.

"They told me to get a person actually." I explained, "Her name's Hermione. Hermione Granger. She's a Gryffindor."

"Get out." The voice growled.

"I wish I could, but they want me to take her to the Hospital Wing for some reason." I shrugged.

"I said get out!" The voice came from one of the stalls, and when I went over to it, I froze.

"Millicent Bulstrode?" I blinked.

"What do you want Mal- I mean, Draco?" The voice wasn't Millicent's it was Granger's.

"I want you, Granger, to go to the Hospital Wing, you don't look well." Boy was _that_ an understatement.

"Go away, Malfoy." Granger hissed.

"No." I answered sternly before I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom, I quickly hid in another stall.

I frowned before I looked over the stall and saw Cindy and Kial, themselves, outside the room, 'Get out, NOW!' I blinked, before I nodded and rushed out quickly. Right as I got out, Harry and Ron walked in.

"Okay, got what you need to know?" I asked them.

"The basics as expected." Cindy sighed heavily, "Different person, same useless information."

"What are we gonna do then?" I asked them.

"We're gonna do the one thing I wish we didn't have to do." Cindy answered, "We're gonna wait for Hermione Granger to be petrified." I blinked repeatedly, she couldn't be serious, could she?

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **1 month later...**_

"Kial... you've got to be insane!" Cindy whisper-shouted at me as we sneaked into Mourning Myrtle's bathroom, "We're NOT stealing Tom Riddle's diary!"

"Well I don't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas!" I scuffed, "It's the best we can do."

"Or! We _could_ just... I don't know... _**reread book two**_!" Cindy hissed angrily.

I shrugged, "This is a lot easier."

"You just wanna go back in time!" Cindy accused me.

"That was the idea when I was six!" I complained about the memory.

"We're still not stealing the book." Cindy sighed.

"Okay..." I looked around the hall, "Then go hang out with Draco. I'll be right back." With that, I quickly headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Entrance.

"Wattlebird." I told the Fat Lady Portrait breathless when I got to her Portrait.

"Awe, Kial, good to see you." The Fat Lady smiled, before swinging open. I got in, and dashed for the second year boys dorm, where Harry was just about to write in the diary. "Harry... hey... can I borrow that book?" I pointed to the Diary.

"Um... no." Harry answered.

"Well... it's certainly not a library book." I noted and sat beside him, "Otherwise you wouldn't be writing in it."

"I wasn't." Harry defended himself putting the quill down.

"I won't tell anyone... IF you let me... uh... help you take notes." _"Take notes?! REALLY?! Worst excuse EVER!"_

"Uh... so long as you don't tell anyone." Harry agreed.

"Not a soul." I'm pretty sure Cindy would've hit the back of my head for that one. We took out some bottles of ink, and two quills. Harry wrote on the right, I wrote on the left.

"My name is Kial Biralion." I wrote my name down, as did Harry.

Within seconds our writing disappeared and Tom Riddle's writing appeared across both sides;

 _Hello, Harry Potter and Kial Biralion. My name is Tom Riddle._ I shivered a little as the writing disappeared.

Quickly, Harry and I wrote back. "Do you know anything..." Harry started on his side.

"About the Chamber of Secrets?" I wrote on my side. Our writing disappeared, and Tom's writing reappeared.

 _Yes._ I shivered a little more.

"Can you..." Harry wrote on his side.

I rolled my eyes, and wrote on mine, "Tell us?" When our writing disappeared, Tom's reappeared.

 _No._ Harry and I threw down our quills onto the table, upset, _But I can show you._

Harry and I looked curiously at the pages. Let me take you back fifty years ago. The pages were quickly turned, and landed on a page were in the right side, on the top right corner wrote, _13th June._

Harry and I lifted up the book, as the crease in the middle started to glow, and within seconds, both Harry and I were sucked into the book. When we reappeared, it was in the Halls of Hogwarts, fifty years ago.

We walked through the hall and close to a staircase wit He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's 16 year old self standing on the second flight of stairs, looking up the second full flight of stairs.

"Excuse me," Harry and I walked up the steps, "Can you tell us what's going on here?" We walked closer to him.

"Are you Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, but The 16 year old didn't say anything.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" I asked, though I knew the answer. We looked up the steps to see some Ministry of Magic workers taking a Muggleborn's body and bringing it around the staircase, Tom Riddle watching. I cringed when I saw that the body's hand was sticking out, and unmoving.

"Riddle." The past Tom Riddle, Harry and I snapped our heads up and saw Professor Dumbledore at the top of the stairs, "Come." He motioned for us (Really Tom) to come to him.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom whispered, before going up the steps.

"Dumbledore?" Harry looked over at me, and we followed after I shrugged.

"It is not wise, to be wandering around at this late hour, Tom." The Past Dumbledore noted.

"Yes Professor." Tom agreed, "I suppose... I was..." He took a breath, "I had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"I'm afraid they are, Tom." Dumbledore informed him, sadly, "They are true."

"About the school as well?" Tom asked, "I don't have a home to go to, they really wouldn't close Hogwarts would they, Professor?"

"I understand, Tom." Dumbledore sighed, "But Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."

"So it will stop..." Tom frowned, "If the person responsible was caught."

Dumbledore blinked, "Is there something you wish to tell me?" I hid back a scuff at this. Of course there is, but he won't.

"No sir." Tom lied, "Nothing."

Dumbledore looked at him, but then said, "Very well then, off you go."

"Good night sir." Tom walked up the stairs. Harry raced after him, but I hung back a second.

"He LIED Dumbledore! He LIED!" I shouted at the soon-to-be Headmaster, "Couldn't you tell?!" When I got no answer, I followed after Harry. I caught up to them, when Tom was just getting to Hagrid's hiding spot.

"Where were you?" Harry hissed at me.

"Venting my anger." I answered simply.

"Good Evening Hagrid." Tom said casually as he opened the door. Hagrid slammed the box holding Aragog shut, "I don't have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone."

"You can't." The young Hagrid frowned, "You don't understand."

I scuffed, _"Yet he doesn't care."_ My thoughts noted.

"The dead girls parents will be here tomorrow." Tom growled, "The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him." Hagrid reasoned, "Aragog never killed no one. Never!"

"Let's just hope nobody compares, Hagrid." I tried not to roll my eyes at Tom's fake sympathy, "Now stand aside."

"No!" The Young Hagrid declared.

"Stand aside Hagrid!" Tom snapped.

"No!" The Young Hagrid said again.

" _ **'Cistem Aperio'**_!" Tom waved his wand and a stream of light shot at Aragog's box. The small young version of the giant spider scampered out, and down the hall behind us, " _ **'Arania Exumai'**_!" He sent the Spider scurrying faster.

"Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrid was about to go after the spider, but Tom stopped him.

"I can't let you go." Tom had his wand pointed at the Half-Giant, "They'll have your wand for this Hagrid. You'll be expelled." Hagrid lowered the arm he held up in obvious acceptance.

"Hagrid!" Harry and I called out, as we were pulled back and the door shut "Hagrid!" Before we knew what was going on, we were back in the Present Gryffindor Boy's dorm. "Woah!" We chorused as we were pushed into our chairs, we quickly got up, and headed out of Gryffindor Tower, Harry going to Ron and Hermione, and myself going to Draco and Cindy.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **2 months later...**_

"It wasn't Hagrid!" I snapped at Kial, "Have you forgotten _EVERYTHING_ at the end of book two?!"

"I'm just saying!" Kial snapped back.

"GUYS!" Draco shouted at us, we looked over at him our eyes narrowed, "Stop fighting!"

"He/She started it!" Kial and I accused each other.

"Enough!" Draco shouted again, "You've been arguing about this for two whole months! And I am sick and tired of it!"

Kial and I frowned, then sighed and looked at each other, "Sorry, pal." We smiled slightly at the nickname, and hugged each other.

"There... now... shouldn't you be getting ready for the Quidditch match against each other?" Draco blinked realizing what he just said, "Oh this is turning out to be a rough day."

Kial nodded, "I'll catch you guys in a bit, just gotta grab my gear from the dorm, it's a total mess in there and I forgot to grab it before."

"Alright." I nodded, "See you on the field." I rushed over to the Hufflepuff changing area, leaving Draco to head after Kial, and got my Beater gear on, before the rest of the team and I walked out.

"Let's do this!" The new Hufflepuff couch, seventh year Annie Taleama, cheered as we walked out.

"We're so gonna win!" Adam cheered beside me.

"Never seen you guys so happy." I smirked.

Annie shrugged, "You've got a contagious cheerfulness." I laughed lightly.

"And they're no way we can be afraid of Harry." Cedric (Our Seeker) added.

"Yeah, that too." Annie smiled lightly. Just as we were about to walk onto the pitch, Professor Sprout stopped us. "Professor Sprout?"  
"This match has been canceled." Sprout told us in a nervous yet calm tone.

"You can't cancel Quidditch." Annie retorted.

"Not now, Taleama." Sprout sighed, "You and your teammates will go to Hufflepuff Basement. Hiolna..." Sprout motioned me forward, and I did as so, "We need to get your friend Mr. Malfoy too." I frowned, this can't be good.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"I'm hoping you're joking, Professor." Draco gulped as we hurried into the Hospital Wing.

"We shall warn you, this could be a bit of a shock." Mcgonagall noted, as we got closer to two beds.

One had Hermione Granger, the other had...

"Kial." I whispered in sorrow.

"They were both found near the library." Sprout explained, "Along with these." They held up two mirrors. "Do these mean anything to any of you?"

"No." I answered softly. The two professors nodded, and walked off, leaving the four of us with our Petrified friends.

We walked over to Kial's bed and I frowned, "I can't believe he let himself -A _pure_ blood- get petrified."

"He did sacrifice himself in the game last year." Draco reminded me in a whisper.

"This is different." I snarled softly, glancing up at him, "If Kial didn't have the mirror, he'd be dead."

"Hermione..." Ron whimpered softly.

"She'll... she'll be fine..." I assured him weakly, "They both will."

 _ **1 week and half later...**_

I was sitting by the window in the Hufflepuff Common Room, next to Adam and Cedric.

"He'll be okay." Adam put his hand on mine as I stared out the window, "They all will. Both Justin, and Kial... and the others." I laughed halfheartedly.

"I hope you're right." I leaned my head against his shoulder. Adam brushed a hand through my hair as Sprout walked in.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She called out, and I lifted my head up, "I have some rules, that will be put into effect, immediately." I groaned inwardly at this, "All students will return to their House Common Rooms by 6 o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher." I held up a hand and she sighed, "Yes, that mean no resting in the Courtyard with your friends between classes, Miss. Hiolna." I lowered my hand and slouched in my seat. Sprout continued, "No exceptions either. I should also tell you that; unless the person behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." With that, she turned and left.

"Closed?" I whispered softly, "No... I... I haven't done anything remarkable yet..."

Cedric rubbed my back slightly, as an idea came to mind. "Professor?!" I got up and got to the entrance were she was going.

"Miss. Hiolna, this better be important." She sighed.

"Could I... could I see Kial, just one last time... with Draco? You can be watching us the whole time... just... please! Kial's been my best friend since I was four and he was five. I really wanna see him." I begged as calmly as I could mange.

Sprout frowned, "You heard the rules, Miss. Hiolna."

"I'll go with her." Adam walked up next to me.

"As will I." Alina stood on the other side of me.

"We'll escort her, and Draco Malfoy, together." They chorused.

"Well..." Sprout looked back at me and I gave the best pleading look I could (Puppy dog eyes, quivering lip, and my hands clasped together in a pleading gesture), thankfully, she caved, "Very well."

"Thank you Professor! I promise you won't regret it!" I smiled with relief.

"I hope not." Sprout agreed, "Now... best be going, and best be safe." The three of us nodded, and headed off.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

Draco and I were in the Hospital Wing with Adam and Alina right at the doorway.

Draco frowned and pointed to Kial's left hand, "What's that?"

I frowned and took what Kial'd been holding, when I saw that it was a page out of the _'The Chamber of Secrets'_ I half wanted to check my book to see if the page was missing. But when I saw what the page was talking about, my eyes grew wide, "He knows I hate Aragog!" I glared at Kial's petrified body.

"Who's Aragog?" Draco asked me.

"A giant spider AKA Hagrid's pet." I answered in a sigh. I hate that giant spider, gave me the creeps every time I watched, and read about, him.

"Where does it live?" Draco asked again as I stood up from where I slouched over Kial's body.

"That's the part I know you're gonna hate." I cleared my throat.

"Why?" Draco gulped.

"Aragog lives in the Forest." I answered simply, "Really, REALLY deep in the Forest." Draco gulped again and I nodded slowly, "We'll go when they do, which should be either tonight or tomorrow night."

"Why at night?" Draco asked with a gulp.

"Will you calm down, it's not something to worry about, Draco." I assured him.

"How can you be so sure?!" Draco snapped, and I grimaced slightly at his angry tone.

"I just am." I whispered softly.

Draco frowned, then shook his head, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's okay." I assured him, smiling lightly.

"You sure?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Draco gulped again, "So what do we do till later?"

I sighed, this was the part I hated the most; waiting, "I have no idea."

Draco frowned, "Oh."

"Let's just get to Dinner." I decided.

"Good idea." Draco nodded in agreement. With that, we walked down, with Alina and Adam, to the Great Hall, and sat at our respective tables.

"How you feeling?" Alina asked as she sat down beside my left, and Cedric sat on my right.

"You look pale." Cedric noted.

I sighed, "My best friend's been petrified, I feel horrible and that's why I'm pale."

Adam sat across from Alina, "It's gonna be okay. Professor Sprout's working on a drought."

I nodded, "I know... I just wish it would be finished sooner."

"He'll get better." Alina smiled at me.

"I know... but Kial's my best friend... I can't help it." I frowned and looked at the Gryffindor table.

 _ **The next day**_

I slowly made my way to the Green House for Herbology with the rest of my classmates. As per usual Draco and I were at the same table, the only difference was we were joined by Blaise. And this time, we were given earmuffs. "Keep an eye on Ron and Harry." I whispered to Draco.

"Got it." He whispered back.

I wasn't paying attention in class while I watched Harry and Ron, this was supposed to be at the beginning of the term, but I convened my head of house to hold anything involving something loud to be taken at the last part.

Sprout didn't let my wandering eyes go unnoticed, "Miss. Hiolna can you tell me what this plant is?" She held up the screaming plant.

"It's a Mandrake, Ma'am." I answered as the loud cry came from the said plant.

"Good. Can you demonstrate for the class how to replant it?" The Head of Hufflepuff instructed me.

I inwardly groaned, before I gripped the bottom of the plant part and pulled it up with all my might. I held my eyes closed tightly as it's cry came straight at me. I quickly replanted the loud monstrosity in another container and the crying subsided. "Ow..." I let out after I took the earmuffs off to make sure I _hadn't_ gone deaf.

"So you were paying attention." I nodded at Sprout's question though it was a total lie, I only knew how because I want by my motto, _'_ Gotta know what you hate', which I guess explains how I know so much about Slytherin House history... and fish. I HATE fish! When the lesson was over everyone started clear out of the Green House with Professor Sprout leading. "Miss. Hiolna. A word please." Professor Sprout motioned for me to come forward as we walked out of the Greenhouse.

"I'll talk to you later." I murmured to Draco, before I walked beside my Head of House, "Yes, Professor?"

"I want to speak to you about how you knew how to replant the Mandrake with such ease." She answered softly.

I frowned, "Professor... please don't be upset when I say this... but I go by this saying... _Gotta know what you hate_ , and um... I'm sorry to say, I'm not a big fan of Herbology."

Sprout nodded, "Yes, I understand, but I hadn't even gotten to that part in the lesson until you did it with such ease."

I inwardly cursed, this is why I have to pay attention to things, "I studied up on Mandrakes." Quick and easy lie.

"Oh?" Sprout tilted her head and I sighed inwardly with relief she bought it.

"Yes." I nodded stiffly.

"Very well." Sprout nodded, "Let's continue on." I nodded slightly before we got out of the Green House, and back to the Hufflepuff basement.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

When I got back to the Common Room, after Dinner, I quickly grabbed my special cloak, casted a simple disalument charm on myself, pulled out my console that I kept in my book bag (I don't just use it for books anymore) and pulled up the Message tab from it. I quickly typed in, _'DRACO!'_ and sent it to said boy.

Within seconds I got a reply, _'Yeesh, don't have to shout.'_ I rolled my eyes, he was more than likely smirking at that.

I sighed, _'It's Friday, got anything to do?'_

He's reply came a few minutes later, _'Why?'_

I smiled happily, _'I know Harry and Ron are gonna head to Hagrid's, and when they do, we need to be there.'_ I rolled my eyes at how many words were underlined in red for misspelling. I sent the message anyway. I got out of the Common room, and headed for the Slytherin House.

 _'I... uh... can't go.'_ Was Draco's reply two short minutes later.

 _'Why not?'_ I frowned.

 _'I just can't!'_ I almost lost my hold on the Console when that message came only ten seconds later.

 _'Okay...'_ I sent the message, then undid the tab, and closed my console, putting it back in my book bag.

I leaned my back against a wall that I was close to, and closed my eyes, no sense in letting good feeling and a lot of time be wasted. If I was still in the Muggle world, I would've pulled the small inflatable pool out of the garage and set it up for me to swim in. As it was, I just let the refreshing weather overtake my senses, and I soon found myself nodding off, but not before I heard someone come sit beside me; someone I could tell, who had been crying.

* * *

 **Alrighty... I guess that's a good place to stop... I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Anyway... I'll get the next chapter up next Monday, please review in the meantime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, chapter 7.** **Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Please get to reading and enjoy... and review.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

I was stroking Cindy's hair (Her disalument charm had warn off and I had the cloak over us) as she slowly stirred from her sleep, but I continued stroking it, and I think she almost fell back to sleep. Almost.

"I'm sorry, Cin." I whimpered sobbingly.

Cindy slowly lifted herself up, "It's okay, Draco." She sleepy reassured me.

I frowned at her, she was lying, and I quickly stopped stroking her hair, once she fully sat up straight, "It's not."

She put her hand on top of her's, "It is."

I looked at our hands before moving mine, and felt something buzz in thing back of my head, "I have to go." I was slowly getting to my feet, and about to cast a disalument charm on her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Cin growled low and dangerously.

I quickly sat back down, and looked her dead in the eye, "I really don't have time to talk, Cin."

"Why not?" Cindy frowned.

I did the same and sighed, turning my head away from her, this was so hard, "I don't really know... did you see the last message I sent you?" She frowned, before grabbing her console from her book bag and opened it, revealing a new message. When she clearly did, her eyes filled with tears of sorrow when she read what I sent.

'Mudblood.'

"Draco..." Cin whimpered.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly, "I'm such an idiot."

Cindy frowned, "You're not an idiot, Draco."

"Malfoy." I corrected and Cin's frown deepened, "You were gonna call most people you didn't like by their last names, and my last name's Malfoy."

"I don't hate you, _Draco_." She took my hand and squeezed it.

I, however, just pulled my hand away, "I really need to go." I got up again, the buzzing in my head hurting it, but this time, she did too, the cloak (Amazingly) staying over us.

"How long were you stroking my hair?" Cin asked curiously.

I frowned, "For half an hour."

"Why were you crying?" Cindy asked, and I remembered that I was crying as she dozed off.

My eyes darkened, "I was-"

"Don't you dare lie Draco." Cindy growled.

"Malfoy." I corrected again.

"I don't hate you!" Cin snapped angrily.

"Then why are you being so snappy?!" I growled. Cindy instantly took several steps back, and neither of us noticed that she was stepping closer to a wall till she hit her head against it.

Cindy quickly recovered, but I got really worried. "Sorry." Cindy sighed.

"My fault." I brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"No. I was the one that hit my head." Cindy waved it off.

"But I was the one that made you." I whispered softly.

"When can you ever just let something go, Draco?" Cindy groaned.

"Not when it comes to something that's happened to you... and Kial." I added quickly and she frowned.

"Draco...?" Cindy gave me a light hug, "It's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her, tight, "Thank you."

Cindy shook her head and pulled out of the hug a little, "It's okay."

"But... Cin... I..." I wanted to protest.

"Draco...!" Cin's voice was full of warning, and I felt myself stepping closer to a wall.

I clearly had to two choices; Give up, or be hit in the head.

I went for the first choice, "Sorry."

Cindy smiled lightly, and brought me back to the middle of the hall (The cloak almost slipped several times, but we held onto it), "It's okay."

I smiled and nodded slowly, "Yeah." Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged her, tight.

"Draco... can't... breath..." I quickly let her go. Cindy smiled lightly before she noticed something. "How quickly can you get from here to the Slytherin House?" She asked simply, her gaze wasn't on me, but on the Forrest outside.

"Five, ten minutes." I figured.

"Do you have ANYTHING on you that you think you might lose in the Forrest?" She continued to look at the Forrest.

" _Other than you?"_ I blinked, definitely a Preteen thought, like what I felt the first Christmas Eve with her... with the Kiss. "Uh... no." I answered aloud.

She nodded and slung her book bag over her shoulder again, as I saw Hagrid being lead out of his Hut, clearly unwilling, as was Dumbledore and my father, (THAT made me shiver in fright.) "Follow me, and keep your voice down." Cin instructed. I rolled my eyes, and did as told.

"So where are we going." I whispered as we walked onto the grounds, holding the cloak over us so we could see and walk.

"Hush! Listen!" Cindy instructed and pointed to the Black and Ginger-haired Gryffindors going into the Dark Forest that we were quickly following after.

"Why Spiders?! Why couldn't we 'Follow the Butterflies'?!" I heard Wesley ask in a fearful squeak when we got close to them.

Cindy giggled softly, and when I looked at her as if she were nuts, she explained, "Kial and I love that line... that's the only line in this part that I like, actually. I mean... really Hagrid?! 'Follow the Spiders'?! Why _couldn't_ it have been 'Follow the Butterflies?!"

She looked up at the sky, looking for an answer, before sighing and we went back to following Weasley and Potter, who were 'Following the Spiders'. We ditched the cloak when we got to the front of the Forrest and just started walked.

When we got pretty far into the Forrest, we slowly climbed through a small opening (Cindy squeaking about how many small spiders there were) and once we got out of it, I felt something sticky and silky wrap around my legs when we got on the outside. "What in the world?" I looked at what was on my legs, before I heard a scream beside me.

"DRACO!" My head snapped up and I saw Cindy dangling from her feet in silk webs... _Spider_ webs. Before I could do anything, though, I got hung upside-down myself.

"Can we eat these two, daddy?" A giant spider asked as it came into few. Cindy looked like she was hyperventilating from how close it was. She did NOT seem to like spiders anymore than Weasley.

"Is one of them Hagrid?" We we flung forward and were close to Potter and Weasely. The latter of which seemed even more uncomfortable than Cindy.

"We're... We're also friends of Hagrid's!" Cindy screeched, "Now please... please tell your children to put us down!"

"Very well, put the boy and girl down." The giant spider told his 'Children' who quickly put us down and we rushed to get closer to The Gryffindors. "As I was saying..." The giant spider hissed, "The monster was born in the Castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a Traveler."

Cindy and Ron looked around us and their muscles tensed, "Harry."

"Shush." He instructed.

"If you're not the monster," I frowned, "Then what killed that girl 50 years ago?"

"We do not speak if it!" 'Aragog' answered in an angry hiss, "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked.

"I never saw any part of the Castle." Aragog hissed, "Except for the box, in which I was kept. The girl, was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"Guys...!" Cindy and Ron whimpered and got our attention as they looked around.

"What?!" We glared at them.

"Look!" Cindy and Ron squeaked and motioned around us. Harry and I did just that, and saw other Giant spiders crowding around.

"Well... Thank you." Harry told Aragog calmly after clearing his throat.

"We'll just... go." I added in a gulp.

"Go?" Aragog hissed. Cindy and Ron nodded quickly, both of them quivering in fear. "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye 'Friends of Hagrid'." The other spiders crowded more. I took Cindy's hand and we both paled.

"Can we panic now?" Cindy and Ron's voices were a few octaves higher than normal. I nodded as I looked around. A spider landed right behind me and Cindy, causing the latter's grip to tighten.

"You're lantern, Potter!" I noticed the lantern in Harry's hand.

"Er... right." Harry hit the spider closet to us with the lantern, then did the same to the next that got up to us. He quickly dropped it as he and Ron went back to back, as did Cindy and I.

"Know any spells?" Ron questioned us and I gulped cause I was drawing a blank.

"One." Cindy and Harry noted, "But it's not powerful enough for all of them!"

"Where's Hermione/Kial when you need her?!/him?!" Ron and I gulped. The spiders got even closer, and just as I was about to let the inevitable happen, a car came zooming in, and pushed several spiders out of it's path.

"Thank goodness." Cindy breathed relieved. The car came to a stop next to us, and the spiders scurried away. It opened all four doors, and I took that as one command.

"Get in!" I called out, and pulled Cindy into the back to seats.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted as he and Ron got into the front two.

Sadly the spiders got over their shock, and were scurrying back to us. " _ **'Arania Exumai'**_!" Cindy and Harry called out, blasting some spiders away from their doors, before shutting them. Sadly even more spiders came onto the car. One even landed on the hood. "GO!" Both Cindy and Harry shouted at Ron, who did just that, driving backwards through the forest, and getting under the tunnel, which got the spider on the roof off. He stopped a little ways after that.

"Glad we're out of there." Cindy and Ron breathed heavily. Harry and I nodded our heads and smiled calmly. Sadly that calmness was short lived when the two spiders the car shook off came back through the windows and their pincers wrapped around Ron and Cindy's necks.

"Spell! Now!" Cindy coughed out as they tried to pull the pincers off.

" _ **'**_ _ **Arania Exumai'**_!" Harry and I pointed our wands at the spiders holding Ron and Cindy, causing the formers to release them, and fall back.

"Thanks for that." Cindy and Ron's eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Don't mention it." Harry and I put our wands away. We looked back out the front window and our eyes narrowed as more spiders came over the horizon.

"Get us out of here! NOW!" We shouted at Ron. The Weasely did just that.

"Move _faster_!" Cindy's voice was filled with fear as the spiders moved after us.

"Get us in the air!" Harry decided.

Ron tried to move a lever next to him, but he just paled, "The flying gear's jammed!"

"Just great!" I groaned.

"Help them pull!" Cindy slapped my arm.

"Oh... right." I nodded, and started pulling on the lever that they were trying to get.

"Come on! Pull!" I shouted, and we finally got the lever up. Suddenly the car drove on a fallen tree, and started flying in their air. We all fell against our seats, and breathed sighs of relief. When we landed in front of the forest, we quickly got out.

"'Follow the Spiders'! 'Follow the Spiders'!? If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" Ron declared as we all got to the front of the car.

"Sadly... I'd have to agree. I hate spiders..." Cindy shivered, I quickly walked over to the forest entrance, grabbed her special cloak and brought it back to her, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I smiled lightly.

Suddenly the car started up again, and drove itself back into the woods, "I mean... what was the point of sending us in there?! What have we found out?!" Ron questioned while looking at the Forest.

"We know one thing." Potter answered, "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Cindy nodded in agreement, "Yeah... He was, and still clearly is, innocent."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **3 days later...**_

"That was your _smart_ idea, Kial?!" I snapped as I paced in the Hospital Wing in front of my Gryffindor best friend's bed, "'Follow the Spiders'!? 'Follow the Spiders'! If you ever get unpetrified, I'll kill you!"

"It wasn't that bad." Harry looked up from were he was changing the flowers for Hermione.

"You don't fear spiders like Ron and I do." I scuffed.

Harry shrugged, before he sat on Hermione's bed with Ron on the other side, "I wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever."

I shook my head, "It's not gonna work. I've tried every last thing I could with Kial, she won't wake up."

"Stay positive." Ron growled. Harry rubbed his hands over Hermione's lowed left hand, and felt the piece of paper in her hands. He took it out, and opened it up.

"What's that?" Ron and I asked as I walked over to them. Harry looked at me hesitantly.

"What? Kial's petrified. Finding who did this is top priority on my list." I growled, "Now... Parchment please." Harry gave me the sheet of book paper. I looked at it and my eyes widened and I looked over at the two boys of the Golden Trio, "Guys... this is why Kial and Hermione were in the _Library_ the day they were attacked." I gave the sheet back to Harry, "Come on." We headed out of the Hospital Wing.

When we got to a corridor close to the Teacher's Lounge, Harry started reading from the paper, " _'From many fearsome beast the roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk.'_."

I shivered as we continued to walk to where I know the most important problem will be, "I gotta go tell Draco, we need to get to where this Basilisk is."

"That's not all..." Harry's eyes darkened, from both the mention of Draco, and from what was on the page, " _'Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who looks at this Giant serpent's eyes. Spiders flee before it...'_ Guys... this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake!"

"You know that doesn't make thing ANY better, right?" I questioned the Boy-Who-Lived's sanity.

"Yeah." Ron actually agreed, "And if it kills, by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?"

I pointed to a mirror we were close to, "Because no one _did_ look them in the eye, not directly at least." We started walking again, "Collin saw it through his camera, if what I heard's right. Justin... Justin must've seen the Basilisk _through_ Nearly-headless Nick."

"But Nick got full blast of it." Ron noted.

"He's a ghost, he can't die again." Harry caught on, "And both Hermione and Kial... had mirrors! I bet you _anything_ they were using them to look around corners, encase it came along."

I nodded, "Sounds like something Kial would do."

"But what about Miss. Norris?!" Ron brought up a good point, as we stopped, "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a Mirror, guys."

"The water... there was water on the floor that night." I remembered the Halloween night all too well, "She only saw the Basilisk's _reflection_."

We got closer to some fire so Harry could read more of the page. " _'Spiders flee before it.'_!" Harry reread that line, "It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk even getting around?!" Ron questioned, "It's a giant snake, someone would've seen it."

"Hermione's answered that too." Harry showed him the bottom right corner with 'Pipes' written in Hermione's hand writing.

"Pipes?! It's using the pluming?!" Ron looked at the walls.

"Remember what Aragog said?" I asked, "About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a _bathroom_. What if she never left?"

"Mourning Myrtle?" Ron whispered.

"All students are to return to their House Dormitories at once." The voice of Professor Mcgonagall got our attention, "All teachers to the second floor Corridor immediately."

After hearing the second part we ran to the Second Floor corridor.

When we got their, I almost screamed in fright. There were TWO messages on the wall, not one.

"Oh no..." I whispered in fear, we quickly hid around the corner of another hall as Teachers started to rush in.

"As you can see... the Heir of Slytherin, has left us two messages." Mcgonagall showed the teachers the messages, "And our worst fears have been realized. Two students -one would be bad enough- but _two_ students, have been taken by the monster... into the Chamber itself." I blinked, and resisted the strong urge to look at the second book. "...The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." I growled softly as Lockhart came into the group of Teachers.

"So sorry, dozed off." He apologized, "What have I missed?"

"A girl, and a boy have been snatched by the monster, Lockhart." Snape answered and I paled, a boy? Not just Ginny? "Your moment has come at last."

"My... My moment?" Lockhart gulped.

"Weren't you just saying last night that you knew were the entrance to the Chamber is all along?" Snape questioned the Fake adventurer.

I silently chuckled, getting flicked in the ear by Ron to be quite.

"Ow!" I hissed softly.

"Keep it down." Ron growled quitely, I just rolled my eyes.

"It's settled then," Mcgonagall decided, "We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. You're skills, after all, are legend."

I held back my laughter again, "I told him so." Harry and Ron glanced at me but then shrugged.

"Very well," Lockhart got the smug look on his face again, "I'll just be in my office getting... getting ready." My laughter was getting harder to hold back as Lockhart quickly waked away.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked the Deputy Headmistress.

Mcgonagall looked away for a second before looking back and answering, "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy." My laughter died instantly in my throat.

"What?!" I hissed softly at this reveal. When the Teachers walked away, the messages became clearer.

" _'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'_." Ron whispered the first part, but I was more focused on the second.

" _'The boy will be the one who watches it happen.'_." I whispered in sorrow.

"Ginny." Ron whimpered.

"Draco." I whimpered too.

Anger started to boil within me, "Come on... we gotta get to Lockhart." I went in the direction the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had headed, the other two close behind.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We rushed into the D.A.D.A. class room, "Lockhart may be useless," I breathed out as we ran across the room to the Fake Adventurer's office, "But he's gonna try and get into the chamber!"

"At least we can tell him what we know!" Harry (Who was the one leading us) ran up the steps to the office, and Ron and I followed.

"You're gonna be shocked at what he's doing." I grumbled as we got up the steps, and I leaned against the door-frame of the room, my arms folded over my chest.

"Professor we have some information for you!" Harry told Lockhart as he and Ron came to a stop in the middle of the office, and saw the fake adventurer packing, "Are you going somewhere?" I chuckled at this.

"Uh... yes." He nodded, "Urgent call, unavoidable... uh... gotta go."

"What about my sister?!" Ron gaped.

"And, to a lesser extent, Malfoy?" Harry asked for me, while I just chuckled.

"I believe, my beginning of term statement came true, Lockhart." I smirked as said Professor stumbled over his next excuse.

"Well... um... as for your friends and family... most unfortunate." He continued to pack things, "No one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron growled, "You can't go now!"

"Well I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about-" Lockhart was just about to rush out the door when Harry Ron and I blocked it.

"You're running away?" Harry growled, "After all that stuff you did your books!?"

"Books can be misleading." I scuffed at that, "The dude's a fake, guys. Always has been. Any intelligent reader could tell you that."

"You said-" Lockhart gasped at me.

"It's pretty clear you're secret's out with these two." I motioned to Harry and Ron.

"But he wrote them!" Harry noted.

"My dear boy use your common sense!" Lockhart put a small case down on the desk, "My books would never have sold _half_ as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things!"

"He's a fraud." I sighed heavily, though I remained in the same position, "He's just been taking credit for what other wizards have done." The three wizards stared at me for how calmly I put it. "Again, any intelligent reader could tell."

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Ron growled at Lockhart.

"Yes, now that you mention it," Lockhart noted, "I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those other wizards would've gone blabbing, and I'd never have sold another book." He walked over to an open suitcase to grab his wand.

I stood up straight and unfolded my arms.

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna hafta do the same to you." He pointed his wand, but we were one step ahead of him as he turned around. Our wands out.

"Don't even think about it." Harry and I chorused, we motioned for him to let go of his wand, and he did, causing it to clatter to the floor.

I smirked, I enjoyed having the upper hand with Lockhart.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

We slowly walked into Mourning Myrtle's bathroom. "Who's there?" She asked gently, making me inwardly breath a sigh of relief, when she saw Harry she smiled, "Oh, hello Harry." Her smile soon fell, "What do you want?"

"To ask you... how you died." Harry asked as gently as possible.

"Ah... It was dreadful. It happened right here at this very cubicle." She pointed to the cubicle she was floating above, "I'd hidden because people where teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then, I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." I cringed as she flew down, "I was distraught! But they said something funny, some sort of made up language. Then I realized it was a boy speaking, so I locked the door and exclaimed, _'Go away'_ , and... I died." When she finished she was floating in front of me and got me nervous.

"Just like that?" I gulped, and stepped closer to Harry, "But... how?"

"I just remember seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes." Myrtle answered, "Over there... by that sink." She pointed to one of the sinks in a circle.

She floated off and Harry looked at the sink she had pointed at.

He messed with the foist before seeing the snake emblem on it, "This is it guys." He stepped back to us, "I think this is the entrance to the chamber of secrets." We stared at the sink and I gulped.

"Then say something." I elbowed him, "Say something in Parseltongue."

"Like what?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know... 'Open'?" I figured.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, before saying the Parseltongue version of Open.

When he said it, the whole round port came apart and the sink with the snake on it went down, revealing a small hole in the middle. The four of us walked up to it and noticed that it was _completely_ empty.

No ladder, no staircase... no nothin'.

"Excellent Harry." Lockhart noted, "Well I'll just be... there's no need to me to stay!" He was about to turn and run when we grabbed him.

"Oh yes... there... is!" I ground out as we shoved him in front of the only entrance to the Chamber. Lockhart screamed and held onto the other sink pedestals as we held our wands out at him. "You first." I finished.

"Now... what good would that do?" Lockhart asked fearfully.

"Better you then us." Ron noted, "And to a lesser extent, Hiolna."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I glared at the Ginger-hair.

"Um... well... obviously... yes." Lockhart caved and turned to face the entrance of the chamber, he looked back one last time, "Sure no one wants to test it fir-" I pushed my hand lightly into his back and he fell in. Landing in what I figured was a soft _'Crunch'_. Harry, Ron and I stood by the entrance next, "It's really... quite filthy down here." Lockhart called up.

"Well... he's not dead." I sighed, "Alright... let's go." I looked at the two boys as they nodded.

"Oh! Harry, Cindy." The Boy-Who-Lived and I looked up at Mourning Myrtle, "If either of you die down there, you're both welcome to share my toilet." I gulped back the lunch that threatened to come up at the thought.

"Um... thanks, Myrtle." I smiled weakly.

"We'll... keep that in mind." Harry added, before jumping into the Entrance, then Ron, then I gulped.

"Draco... Kial... you two SO owe me for this!" I growled before I finally jumped in after the Boys.

I started sliding after Ron as they both scream, "This is actually kinda fun... if you don't scream in fright."

I rolled my eyes at the boys, seriously? A None-Gryffindor isn't afraid of a slide while Gryffindors are. I mean, come on!

When we landed, we landed on bones. We quickly got up, and dusted ourselves off and saw Lockhart doing the same. We pointed our wands at him before Ron came upon the creepy realization on what we were standing on, "Ew." I gulped back my lunch again.

"Come on, any sign of movement, close your eyes instantly." Harry instructed.

 **Harry Potter's POV**

Hiolna and Ron nodded before Hiolna and I climbed into one of the other holes in the walls.

"Go on." I heard Ron instruct Lockhart as they also climbed into the hole.

"You might wanna keep hold of your wand for the moment, Harry." Hiolna whispered softly to me.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"You'll see." Was her answer. We climbed into a small section and I saw some snake skin.

"What's this?" Ron asked from behind us.

"It looks like a..." Lockhart gulped.

"It's snake skin." I answered.

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed out.

"Whoever shed this must be 60 ft. long." Hiolna declared.

Suddenly Lockhart fainted, but Hiolna put her hand in front of me stopping me from going over to him.

"Heart of a lion this one." Ron lowered his wand.

"No don't!" Hiolna gripped as Lockhart got back up and snatched Ron's wand, pointing it at the three of us.

"The adventure ends here, boys and girl." Lockhart moved Ron's wand between the three of us, "But don't fret, the world will know our story. How I was too late to save the boy and girl and how you three lost your minds at the site of their mangled bodies."

"That's never gonna happen." Hiolna growled, "Trust me, when Kial Biralion finds out what you'd do to me... well, you're better off down here."

"Very well. You first Miss. Hiolna." Lockhart pointed the wand at Hiolna, "Say goodbye to your memories."

"You might wanna think twice about that." She ground out but Lockhart didn't listen.

" _ **'Obliviate'**_!" The 'Adventurer' shouted, but was thrown back against the wall by Ron's wand instead.

"I tried to warn him." Hiolna shrugged.

Suddenly the walls around us started to shake and rocks started to fall down, "GET DOWN!" She pulled me away from the rocks and laid on top of me as they fell around us.

When the rocks subsided, Hiolna quickly got off me.

"Harry?! Hiolna?!" Ron called out, "Harry?! Hiolna?!" We stumbled over to a small gap in the wall the rocks had formed.

"Ron! Ron! Are you okay?!" I called out.

"More importantly did anything happen to Lockhart?!" Hiolna asked and I flicked her ear, "Ow! What?! I hate that faker!"

"I'm fine." Ron nodded.

Suddenly there was grunting, "Hello... who are you?"

"Um... Ron Weasely." Ron answered and I frowned, that doesn't sound good.

"Really? And... uh... who... who am I?" It was Lockhart that was asking.

Cindy chuckled softly, "Let me guess... Lockhart's memory charm backfired?"

"Yeah." Ron answered, "He hasn't got a clue who he is!"

He took a rock Lockhart was holding and hit the fake adventurer over the head with it knocking him out.

"Serves him right." Hiolna smirked.

"What do I do now?" Ron breathed nervously.

"You wait here and shift some of these rocks so we can get back through." Hiolna answered, "If Lockhart wakes up either have him help out or knock him out again."

I nodded in agreement, "We'll go on and find Ginny."

"And Draco." I rolled my eyes as Hiolna added that part.

"And Malfoy." I grumbled.

"Okay." Ron nodded. Hiolna and I quickly got off the rock pile we were on and started walking through the chamber.

"For future names it's Cindy. You don't have to call me Hiolna." Hiolna gripped.

"Well you're friends with a Slytherin." I reasoned.

"Just because Draco's a Slytherin doesn't make me bad, okay. I saved you last year for Pete's sake." Cindy sighed.

I nodded, "Okay Cindy."

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief. We came to a doorway with seven brass snakes on it, each holding one end of the door-frame. "Um... Open it Harry."

I nodded and spoke, _"Open."_

Suddenly, the snake heads moved back as an eighth snake slithered around the border.

"Man that's awesome!" Cindy declared.

I looked at her and she just shrugged as the door swung open and we walked inside, we climbed down a short ladder, and looked around the room.

Stone snake heads lined the walls and one human-looking head with it's mouth in an 'O' like shape was straight in front of us, the pathway was narrow, as the sides were covered in water. We slowly made our way up to the Human-looking head.

As we walked, we saw two figures laying on he ground. They looked unconscious, "Ginny." I realized was one of them.

"Draco." Cindy looked at the other one.

We rushed over to our two separate friends.

"Ginny..." I dropped my wand and tried to shake her awake.

"Draco..." Cindy dropped her wand and tried to shake Malfoy.

"Oh Ginny/Draco... please don't be dead!" We murmured, "Wake up! Wake up!... Please wake up!" We begged.

I glanced over at Cindy who suddenly tensed.

"No... not now...!" Cindy growled angrily.

"They won't wake." The voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle got our attention and we turned to see him standing close to some shadows.

"Not you." Cindy hissed angrily. Tom simply walked up to us.

"Tom? T... Tom Riddle?" I questioned.

Cindy growled, "What do you mean they won't wake up? They're not..."

"They're still alive." Tom assured her, as he continued to walk up to us, "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" I frowned.

"A memory." Tom answered as he finally got up to us, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"Couldn't have stayed longer in there?" Cindy growled angrily.

She and I touched Malfoy and Ginny's arms, "He's/she's as cold as ice. Oh Draco/Ginny please don't be dead. Wake up." We begged again, "You've got to help us Tom. With this Basilisk."

"It won't come till it's called." Tom explained simply. Cindy and I reached for our wands but when we tried to grab them, they weren't there.

We looked up, then stood up, held out our hands and frowned, or in Cindy's case snarled, "Give us our wands, Tom."

"You won't be needing them." He pocketed Cindy's wand, and just kept mine away.

"Listen... we've got to go, we've got to save her... them." I corrected cringing as Cindy stepped on my foot.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tom retorted, "You see, as poor Ginny and Draco grow weaker, I grow stronger."

"No..." Cindy whispered.

"Yes," Tom's eyes darkened, "It was Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No... they couldn't... they wouldn't..." Cindy and I tried not to believe him.

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Fitch's cat." Tom continued, "It was Ginny who wrote the first, and Draco who wrote the final, messages on the walls and it was Draco who set the Basilisk on the one Blood Traitor he knew so closely."

"Why?" I questioned him, while Cindy looked ready to brake something at the news of why Kial Biralion got petrified.

"'Cause I told them to." Tom answered.

"But... Draco never touched your diary." Cindy gulped.

"Oh, but he did." Tom countered, "When Ginny found the diary again and was about to get rid of it -Again- Draco snatched it from her hands and he, too, followed my voice. I can be very... persuasive."

"Draco is _nothing_ like you!" Cindy growled, "He and Kial are friends!... Though that would explain his odd behavior before we went into the Dark Forrest that night." She frowned and started murmuring to herself.

Tom simply shrugged, "And it wasn't like they knew what they were doing anyway. They were in... shall we say in a kind of trance. Still the power of the diary began to scar Ginny at first, and she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom. And then... who should find it... but you, Harry Potter." Tom circled me holding my wand out, "One of the very people I was most anxious to meet."

"What do you mean?" Cindy frowned, but Tom and I ignored her.

"Why did you want to meet me?" I growled.

"I knew I had to talk to you. Meet you if I could." Tom answered, "So I decided to show you my capture of that _brainless_ oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust." Tom continued to circle us.

"Hagrid's our friend!" Cindy and I snapped, then realization hit us (Or maybe just me), "And you framed him, didn't you?!"

"It was my word against Hagrid's." Tom answered, "Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

A smile grew on Cindy's face, "Bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that." Tom snapped, "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still in school, so I decided to leave behind a diary. Preserving my 16 year old self in it's pages so that one day, I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work!"

"And look where that's got you." Cindy snapped, "There's two of us, and one of you."

I nodded and growled at Tom, "So you haven't finished it this time! In a few hours, the Mandrake Drought will be ready."

"Most annoyingly loud plant in history, best cure for being Petrified." Cindy smirked, "Cause everyone who's been petrified will be right again."

"Haven't I told you?" Tom smiled slyly, "Killing Mudbloods, and maybe some blood traitors, doesn't mater to me anymore. For many months now my new target," His smile fell and I gulped, "Has been the two of you."

Cindy frowned in confusion as did I.

"How is it, that a baby without extraordinary magical talent, and a young girl with curiosity that could get any normal human killed, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time, and live to see the greatest fight of all time. How is it that you, Harry, escape with nothing but a scare while Lord Voldemort was destroyed. And how could you, Cindy, lived through all of your troubles to this day, with nothing but the knowledge of Lord Voldemort's demise and thirst for adventure but also peace?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" I questioned him.

"And why do you care how I know?" Cindy growled angrily.

"Voldemort was after your time." She and I chorused.

Tom smirked, "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He turned and with my wand wrote;

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He then flicked his wrist so the letters rearranged and spelled out;

 **I am**

 **Lord Voldemort**

When the letters burned away I looked at Tom, "You. You're the heir of Slytherin."

"You're Voldemort." Cindy's voice was dripping with hatred and anger.

"Surely... you didn't think I was going to think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name." Tom hissed.

"Muggles AREN'T filthy!" Cindy snapped.

"That's what you think." Tom shrugged, "No. I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak. When I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Cindy and I snarled.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of his castle by the mere memory of me." Tom countered simply.

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" We snapped back.

Suddenly a Phoenix's screech came from behind us, when we turned to look, we saw Fawkes flying in.

"Right on time." Cindy breathed gently.

"Fawkes?" I blinked as Dumbledore's Phoenix dropped something rolled up and Cindy and I caught it.

"The Sorting Hat!" She whispered as Fawkes flew around the Chamber before flying out.

Cindy and I undid the tie that had the thing rolled up, and saw that it was indeed the Sorting Hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders." Tom scuffed, "A song bird. And an old hat."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Harry... whatever you do... don't turn around." I whispered to him as I looked over my shoulder at Tom Riddle as he opened the Basilisk's hiding area.

Harry, however, did turn around.

"Let's test the power of Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, and the infamous, Cindy Hiolna." Riddle growled as the mouth opened and the Basilisk slowly slithered out.

"We need to run, Harry!" I told the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't move, "Harry, we need to run!" I grabbed Harry's arm, pulled him away and started running like mad.

I heard Tom give a short Parseltongue instruction.

"Parseltongue won't save either of you now! It only obeys me!" Tom growled.

"Come on!" I shouted at Harry as we continued to run.

Only problem is I soon tripped sending us both to the ground and Harry's glasses to fall off.

He quickly got them back on, But we both heard the Basilisk right behind us.

"Don't... move." I whispered to Harry.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Harry scuffed. We both covered our heads before Fawkes came back.

I smiled lightly as Harry and I got to our feet and started running again.

"No!" Tom shouted, "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk! But it can still _hear_ you!"

"Keep moving Harry!" I shouted at the Golden Boy himself. I groaned inwardly as we got into a small area with a grate separating us from our would be safety.

As Harry tried (And clearly failed) to pull it off, I heard the Basilisk coming this way.

We stopped and slowly brought our backs to the grate as the Basilisk came up to us.

I grabbed a rock and tossed it out to the left of us, causing the Basilisk to move back and go to the left where the rock landed. We slowly got up and watched the Snake slither away.

I mouthed, 'Let's get back to the Chamber.'

'Good idea.' Harry agreed and I blinked, 'Yes I can read lips, now come on!' He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the main Chamber.

Harry let my hand go, and we ran up to our unconscious friends.

"Yes Potter and Hiolna, the process is nearly complete." Tom informed us as we brushed our hands over Ginny's and Draco's cold ones, "In a few minutes Ginny Weasely and Draco Malfoy will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory."

"Why don't you just cease to exist!" I snarled as Harry and I got to our feet.

"Lord Voldemort will return." Riddle continued as if I hadn't said a thing, "Very. Much. ALIVE."

Suddenly the Basilisk resurfaced out of the water.

I glanced over at the Sorting Hat, and hissed, "Now would be a good time!" Suddenly the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared, but it wasn't the only thing.

"A Shield of Helga Hufflepuff?" I whispered confused as Harry grabbed the sword.

I thought for a second and grabbed the shield that was bellow it and secured the shield on my right arm, "Harry get behind me!" Harry did just that, "Now follow me... and try not to trip... I don't wanna be shush-kabobed." Harry nodded and I lead him over to the figure of the Human-looking face and started to climb up it.

"You're crazy." Harry hissed.

"Believe me, I'm just going off what I know." I whispered, as the Basilisk came at us.

I gripped the stone and held the shield above me and Harry as the Basilisk came down and surprisingly the Basilisk's fangs couldn't go through.

"Dumb idea... smart outcome." I nodded for Harry to continue following. When we got to the top of the head I gulped.

"I've got this." Harry told me as he started swinging the sword.

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes and put the shield in front of him as the Basilisk forced him back, but this time, I miss calculated and the Basilisk was able to get some of my hand, causing me to hiss in pain, "Ow."

Harry got up and started swinging the sword before he was pushed back and I got pushed back with him, "Double ow."

"The sword!" I shouted as Godric Gryffindor's sword was about to fall of the head figure.

"I got it!" Harry quickly gabbed the sword and stood up again before finally sticking the sword in the roof of the Basilisk's mouth.

"Yes!" I smiled happily, before the pain in my right hand made me groan. The basilisk cried out and started thrashing around before falling back on the ground. Dead.

I watched Harry pull out the Basilisk's fang that had caught in his arm, "This can't be good."

"It's not." I gulped.

Harry and I made our way to the ground, and slowly walked over to our friends, only as we did the room started to spin.

We fell to the ground close to Draco and Ginny in pain, our House founder's weapons forgotten, before Tom walked up to us.

"Remarkable isn't it?" Tom asked as Harry and I crawled closer to our friends, "How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body. My guess is you both have a little over a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. And you'll be joining your dead Muggle family as well, Cindy."

"No..." I whimpered gripping Draco's hand that held one side of the diary, as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand that held the other side of the diary.

"Funny, the damage a silly little book can do." Tom noted, "Especially in the hands of silly little children."

I snarled, before Harry and I took the diary out of their grasp.

"What are you doing?" Tom frowned.

I smirked weakly, "Your stories about to come to an end." I gripped the top of the Basilisk fang with my left hand and lifted it above the Diary.

"Stop!" Tom shouted, but I brought the fang down onto the page the book was open to, "NO!"

I pushed the fang down harder, and Tom's chest started glowing, when I figured he had enough on this page, I lifted the fang up and gave it to Harry, letting him bring the fang down onto the other page causing Tom's face to glow.

When Harry lifted the fang up we closed the book and looked at each other, "On three."

I took hold of the fang along with Harry, "THREE!" We brought the fang down onto the cover of the diary. Causing Tom to fully disintegrate.

I smiled slightly as the color in Draco's and Ginny's faces returned and they opened their eyes and started breathing heavily as they sat up, "Welcome back you two."

"Ginny." Harry held his right arm.

"Harry." Ginny looked at him.

Draco looked at me breathless, "Cin I am... I... I'm... it was me... it was me who sent the thing on Kial..."

"And I... I did the others..." Ginny added.

"But we swear... we didn't mean to." Draco and Ginny apologized, "Riddle made us... and..." They saw the basilisk bites we had gotten, "Cin/Harry you're hurt." I quickly covered my right hand and Harry covered his right arm.

"Don't worry." Harry and I breathed out weakly, "Guys you need to get yourselves out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron."

Draco frowned, "I'm not leaving you here."

Suddenly Fawkes screeched and flew down to us.

I smiled at the bird, "You were brilliant Fawkes."

Harry and I winced in pain, "We just weren't quick enough."

Fawkes lowered her head to just above my right hand and tears came out of her eyes, causing the Basilisk wound to heal instantly.

She then stepped over to Harry and healed his right arm. Draco and Ginny stared open mouthed as I remembered something about Phoenixes.

"Of course... Phoenix tears have healing powers." I smiled at the bird, before I gave it a light hug, "Thank you, Fawkes." I let go of her and she screeched in reply.

Harry smiled and looked back at Ginny and Draco, "It's alright guys. It's over. It's just a memory." I rolled my eyes yet smiled at the pun.

* * *

 **Alrighty... I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Anyway... I'll get the next chapter up next Monday, please review in the meantime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, chapter 8. I've been noticing there's about 7 followers/ Favorites for this story... but only one review... Please review so I know this story isn't bad...**

 **Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **9 hours later...**_

Ron, Harry and I stood in the Headmaster's office (With Dumbledore back as the Headmaster) with our head's hung. "You three realize that in the past few hours, you have broken over a dozen school rules?" Dumbledore questioned us.

"Yes sir." We answered.

"And that I have enough significant evidences to have you three expelled." Dumbledore added.

Harry, Ron, and I exchanged nervous glances before looking up and answering, "Yes, sir."

"Therefor. It is only fitting," My muscles tensed, why did I have to forget this part?! "That all three of you receive, special awards for your services to the school."

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other in both shock and amazement, "Thanks sir."

Dumbledore got up, "And now, Mr. Weasley if you would, have an owl to deliver these release papers from Azkaban." He handed some folded up paper to Ron, "I believe we... want our gamekeeper back."

"So don't use yours!" I called out as Ron hurried out the door. When Dumbledore turned to face us, a smile on my face grew now that I was remembering this scene from the movie. "Sir... I... I think I should go." I decided.

"No. Stay, Miss. Hiolna." Dumbledore insisted, "There's something I'd like to tell you both." I nodded silently. "First, I'd like to thank you and Harry. You two must've shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that, could've called Fawkes to you. And second," He walked closer to us. "I sense that something is troubling you, am I right?"

"I'll let Harry answer that first." I stepped back, I needed to tell him _after_ Harry left.

"It's just..." Harry tried to explain, "You see sir, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between... Tom Riddle and me."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, "Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because, Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you, the night he gave you that scare." Dumbledore motioned to the lightening scare on Harry's forehead.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers... to me?" Harry repeated.

Dumbledore nodded, and went behind his desk again, "Not intentionally, but yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin." Harry realized, and I resisted the strong urge to hit him with the second year book.

"It is true, Harry," Dumbledore countered, "That you posses many of the powers the Voldemort himself possess. Determination, resourcefulness," I smiled lightly at the next part, "And, if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore motioned to the hat and asked the question of the year.

"Because I asked it to." Harry looked over at the Hat.

"Exactly Harry. Exactly." Dumbledore nodded, "Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show who we truly are, it is our choices." Harry smiled lightly and nodded. "If you want proof, of why you belong in Gryffindor, then I suggest you look more closely, at this." Dumbledore picked up the sword by the hilt, and held it length ways.

Harry carefully took the sword and saw the name Godric Gryffindor on the blade close to the hilt, "Godric Gryffindor." Harry read.

I smiled and looked at Dumbledore to say what he was about to.

When Dumbledore smiled and nodded I squealed like a pig on the inside, "It'd take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Harry looked over at me and smiled.

Suddenly that cheerfulness was shattered by Lucius Malfoy walking in causing all of us to look at him. His house-elf, Doby, behind him.

"Doby." Harry breathed out, "So this is your master, the family you serve is the Malfoy's."

I scuffed, "What a surprise."

Lucius ignored me and glared at Doby, "I'll deal with you later." He grumbled at the House-elf. They both walked up to the steps to the Headmaster's desk, pushing Harry and I aside, "So... it's true. You have returned."

"When the Governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore explained, and I had trouble not laughing.

"Ridiculous." Mr. Malfoy growled under his breath and when he saw me smirking he growled more.

'You might wanna listen to what he says next.' I continued to smirk.

"Curiously," Dumbledore continued, gaining our attention, "Several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

I bit back my laughter, I _LOVE_ this part!

"How dare you laugh at a Malfoy." Lucius glared at me.

"How dare you think you can outsmart a close friend of your son's." I retorted, "Not to mention I simply informed Arthur and then here Dumbledore is. Back where he should be. As Headmaster."

Lucius glared at Dumbledore, "My soul concern has always been, and will always be, the welfare of this school and of course... it's students." He glanced over at me and Harry, eyes narrowed.

"That are either Slytherin or Pureblood." I gave a fake cough into my hand.

Lucius took a deep breath and looked back at Dumbledore, "The culprit has been identified, I presume."

"Both from this and the last time." I noted, and looked to Dumbledore who nodded.

"And?" Lucius looked between us, "Who was it?"

I took a deep breath, "Voldemort."

Lucius blinked, "Awe."

"Only this time, he chose to act through two others. Your son, Draco, and Ginny Weasley." I added I walked over to Dumbledore's desk and he gave me the diary, "By means... of this." I showed Lucius the Horcrox.

Mr. Malfoy got very nervous at this, "I see."

I gave the diary back to Dumbledore, and let him continue on, as I walked back to Harry and was joined by Doby.

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter, and eager Miss. Hiolna discovered it." Dumbledore continued from where I left off, "One hopes that Lord Voldemort's old school things shouldn't find it's way into innocent hands."

I smirked and elbowed Harry lightly, causing him to also smirk.

"The consequences for the one responsible would be sever." Dumbledore added as an afterthought.

'That means no more giving people dark things.' I continued to smirk even though Lucius didn't see me.

"Well... let us hope that Mr. Potter and Miss. Hiolna," Mr. Malfoy looked over at us and I quickly shut my mouth, "Will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry." Harry assured him, "We will be." After a few moments Lucius looked back at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore." Lucius nodded before turning away, "Come Doby we're leaving." He kicked Doby off the steps and onto the floor a few feet away.

"Doby..." I whispered softly my anger for Lucius boiling within me as Lucius forced Doby out.

Harry put the Sword back on the table, "Um... sir? I'm wandering if I could have that." He nodded to the diary.

Dumbledore nodded and gave him the Diary.

Just as Harry was about to walk out though, I grabbed his arm, "Don't do anything till I get out there. Trust me, you'll want me to be there." Harry nodded and stood just on the edge of stairs. Dumbledore casted a simple silencing charm on the door-frame, "Now, Miss. Hiolna. I believe you have something you'd like to tell me."

"The Sorting Hat." I motioned to the hat, "It was gonna put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I didn't ask it to put my in Hufflepuff."

Dumbledore smiled, "No. But you did tell Mr. Biralion that he didn't have to be put in Slytherin, as I recall."

I nodded slightly, "Yes sir... can I ask you, why did the Sorting Hate put me in Hufflepuff? I've shown enough courage and Tom Riddle... he had said that I had a thirst for adventure... so shouldn't it have put in Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "What did the Sorting Hat tell you when you were about to be Sorted?"

I frowned before I remembered, "My kind heart will lead me to truly good things."

"Can you think of anything more adventurous?" Dumbledore asked, "Than to be put in a House different from friends and different from the Boy-Who-Lived?"

I smiled lightly, "I think I'm starting to see your point sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "And I suppose, you're also wandering... why this shield appeared, when only Godric Gryffindor's sword should've appeared?" I nodded. "It seems Helga had found out about Salazar's plans and wanted someone, maybe not by blood, but _someone_ to help stop them. If you take a close look at the inscription here..." He pointed to some words carved into the back curve of the shield as I lifted it up.

" _'I give ye who care, by blood or no, this shield to help friends in trouble. This shield shall stop anything from harm. Even Salazar's snake cannot stand up against it.'_." I read the line that traced over half the circumference of the shield.

"Yes, Helga did not care for blood or for fame. She cared to protect. That is why, the Shield appeared with the sword when you and Harry were in trouble." Dumbledore noted.

"For what is a sword, without a Shield?" I smiled lightly before I put the shield back on his deck, "Um... I guess you should keep it for now."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. That would be ideal."

I continued to smile before I looked back at Harry who was tapping his foot impatiently, "And... I guess we better go."

Dumbledore nodded again, "Yes." He casted the counter-spell on the Door-frame and I quickly rushed out.

"Come on, Harry. We better get to Lucius and Doby before they leave." I rushed down the steps.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry and I called out as we got to the bottom of the Headmaster's Tower. We rushed to catch up with him and Doby, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Thankfully Lucius stopped walking.

"We have something of yours." Harry gave him the diary.

"Mine?" Lucius hissed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now I see where your son gets his horrible lying skills from." I scuffed, "You slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Ally."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I frowned when I saw Cindy and Potter talking to my father while I was in the courtyard. I sneaked over and hid bellow the half wall so they couldn't see me but I could see them.

"You think so, do you?" My father asked Cindy and Potter before giving something... the Diary? To... my house-elf?! What's Doby doing here with my Dad?!

My dad got in Cindy's face and it took every last bit of me not to jump out right then, "Why don't you prove it?" He spat. Neither Cindy nor Potter reacted to this.

My dad smirked, and stepped, and turned, away, "Come Doby."

Doby stayed back and Cindy smiled down at the House-Elf.

'Open it.' She mouthed.

Doby did as suggested and saw something in-between the pages... two socks. "Doby?!" My dad called back.

"Master has given Doby socks." Doby breathed out causing my dad to stop walking and turn around.

"What?" My dad sneered, "I didn't gi-" He looked at my house-elf and when I looked, I saw that Cindy was missing one sock. But Doby said 'Socks', as in, plural.

"Master has presented Doby with clothes!" Doby picked the socks up and looked at them, "Doby... is... free!"

My dad frowned and Harry lifted up a pants leg, revealing the other missing sock. "You two lost me my SERVANT!" I cringed as my dad took his wand out of his cane.

It was only when he started walking up to the three that I really worried for Cindy's safety.

I rushed in to the entrance of the hall and pulled out my wand as Doby stood in front of Potter and Cindy. "You shall not harm Harry Potter/Cindy Hiolna!" We growled.

" ** _'Avada-'_** " And that was as far as he got with the curse.

" ** _'Expelliarmus'_**!" I shouted letting the spell send my dad's wand out of his hands right as Doby casted his own spell and sent My dad flying back.

I walked over to Cindy and smiled happily she nodded slightly and smirked.

My dad got to his feet, and grabbed his wand, "You're parents, Potter, were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, both of you! One day soon, you'll both meet the same, sticky, end." With that, he walked out of the hall.

I hugged Cindy lightly, "How badly were you punished? I could go up to the Headmaster right now and explain-" Cindy held a hand up.

"I wasn't punished, Draco. Neither was Harry or Ron." Cindy smiled slightly.

Doby looked back at her and Harry, "Harry Potter and Cindy Hiolna freed Doby. How can Doby ever repay either of you?"

Harry and Cindy exchanged glances, "Just promise us something."

"Anything." Doby smiled.

Cindy and Potter smiled back, "Never try to save our lives again."

Doby smiled sheepishly at this.

 _ **1 Month later...**_

"KIAL!" Cindy and I tackled our Gryffindor best friend to the floor as we saw him walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"Guys... I _almost_ got killed don't make me _actually_ die!" He grunted.

"Sorry." We quickly got off him and stood up again.

Kial smiled, "It's fine... and Draco, I know you were the one that sent it on me."

"I am so so so-" Cindy cupped a hand over my mouth.

"He's sorry he was the one that got you petrified." Cindy apologized for me.

"Are you kidding me? I got out of going to the chamber, going to the Dark Forest _and_ I got out of three months of classes!" Kial smiled happily, "You gotta take something out on me more often, Draco!"

"Oh... the Dark Forest... that reminds me." Cindy's voice turned into a growl, "You might wanna start runnin'."

"Why?" Kial rolled his eyes.

"You know I hate seeing Aragog!" Cindy answered, "I'll give you a three second head start, and trust me, I've worked on my running." Kial scuffed, "One... Two..." When Cindy showed that she meant it, Kial started running. "Three." Cindy quickly ran after Kial.

I smiled as I watched them, "Those guys are full of fun sometimes."

 _ **End of Year feast (three day later)...**_

I was playing on my console against Kial, when Cindy mouthed to us, 'Yo. Can you boys put the game down? Dumbledore's gonna be up soon.' We groaned but did as told and started eating.

"Glad you're back Sir. Nicholas." Cindy smiled at the Gryffindor ghost as he passed her.

"Thank you." Nearly-headless Nick smiled.

He floated through the doorway of the Great Hall where Hermione Granger stepped in.

'Uh... Kial.' Cindy smirked and nodded her head over to the Entrance. Kial's eyes widened and he shook Potter and Weasley to get their attention.

When he pointed at the door, their faces lit up. The two Gryffindors (I think Cindy and Kial called them a part of the 'Golden Trio' or something) stood up and waited as Granger rushed in. Hugged Potter, then, when she let go, looked at Weasley nervously.

They simply shook hands after a few moments pause.

"Well... welcome back, Hermione." Weasley told her as calmly as he could.

"It's good to be back." Granger smiled at them, "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it."

"Well, Cindy and Kial helped a little." Said Hufflepuff and Gryffindor kicked their shins, "Okay... loads of help from them."

"And loads of help from you." Potter added, "We couldn't have done it without you, really."

"Thanks." Granger smiled.

The sound of glass being tapped got everyone's attention, "Can I have everyone's attention, please." Professor Mcgonagall called out to all of us. The 'Golden Trio' quickly sat down at the Gryffindor's table.

Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey. Who's Mandrake juice has been successfully administered, to all who had been petrified." He didn't need to tell me twice, Cindy and I clapped louder than the rest. "Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat. All exams have been canceled!" If I didn't know any better I'd say Cindy wanted to jump out of her seat from the look of joy on her face. Dumbledore sat back down but everyone was still happy.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Half-Giant Hagrid walked in as Cindy was getting ready to jump out of her seat at the sight of him.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid apologized, everyone stared at him as he walked through the row of tables, "The owl that delivering my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Earl." Cindy and I glanced at Kial.

'What? Can't I have a little fun in the Owlry?!' He rolled his eyes. Cindy and I gave breathy laughs and let the subject drop.

Hagrid stopped in front front of Cindy, Weasley and Potter, "And I'd just like to say that, if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron and Cindy and... Hermione 'o course, I'd uh... I'd still be you-know-where. So I'd just like to say, thanks." That did it, Cindy got up and hugged the Half-Giant as did Potter after a second, they let him go and smiled.

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." They chorused and hugged him again.

Dumbledore got up and started clapping and soon everyone (Other than a few Slytherins and Crabbe [After a second]) joined in clapping and cheering.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **the next day...**_

"Books?" Cindy held up a clipboard.

"Check." I put our suitcases full of books on the trolley, "Both Muggle and school related."

Cindy nodded, and put a check-mark down, "Potions equipment?"

"Sadly? Check." I sighed and put the suitcases of Potion's equipment in the trolley next.

Cindy put down a check-mark, "Owls?"

"Check." I winced as I put our Owls' cages on our Suitcases.

Cindy put down a check-mark, "Draco Mal- Wait... Draco Malfoy?" I looked at the Clipboard and frowned.

"Draco?!" We both sighed.

"Yes?" Draco slide over to us.

"Did you mess with my clipboard?" Cindy held up the clipboard she'd charmed to use verbal Checking.

"No..." Draco lied. We gave him pointed looks. "Okay so I might've added myself to the list when you weren't looking..."

"I told you Blaise wanting to talk to us out of the blue was weird." Cindy glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "The past is the past."

"And that's were we're gonna leave it." Cin sighed heavily, "Alright."

Draco smiled happily, "Great, so... what's left?"

Cindy looked at her checklist, "Check checklist?"

"Check." Draco and I chorused.

Cindy put the check-mark down and put the clipboard in the in the Trolley, "That's everything. Come on, let's get on before we're left behind." Draco's eyes lit up at the idea.

"NO!" Cin and I shouted as we gave one of the Train workers the trolley and pulled Draco onto the Train.

When we got in, Cindy sat beside Draco and started fiddling with her fingers. I shook my head at this and kicked on of the bags I still had with me over to her, "You should go."

Cindy nodded silently, took the bag, and headed to the bathroom.

"Go where?" Draco asked me.

I sighed, "I remember some... things from a video I saw a few months ago... so I summoned the bag I left at the North-East encase she was going through something at the end of the year."

Draco blinked, "You're joking."

"Nope." I shivered at the memory, "Not my favorite thing either."

Draco nodded, "I'd bet."

Cindy walked back in a few minutes later, clearing her throat, "I uh... had forgotten something and I need to go grab it." She lied easily.

"Okay." Draco nodded.

I smiled lightly and leaned back in my seat, "You know... this year has been really interesting."

"Can't wait for next." Draco smiled wildly.

"Just promise me, you'll listen when one of the teachers instructs you to do something." Cindy sighed.

"Of course I promise." Draco agreed.

"Good... cause you'll be in for a shock in a few months." Cindy sighed heavily.

I smirked lightly this is turning out to be quite an exciting adventure.

* * *

 **Okay there's gonna be a major time skip to Fourth year in the next chapter... I couldn't really think of a way to fit Kial and Cindy into that year so I skipped it. Um... anyway... please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said... huge leap to fourth year. I hope you all still like it though.** **I'm still noticing there's only one review... Please review so I know this story isn't bad... Please.**

 **Now on to the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **A year and three months later... September 1st Platform 9 and 3/4s...**_

I laughed with Draco as we ran at the wall like we always do.

"I'm serious, you guys... I may be in the fifth year sleeping quarters but I'll bet can hear Ron snoring from the other room!" Kial complained.

"We believe you." Draco and I laughed.

"SURE ya do." Kial rolled his eyes before getting onto the Hogwarts Express. Draco and I turned and waved good bye to Mrs. Malfoy, who had come to see us off.

"See you at Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy!" I called to her before Draco and I got on the Train.

"I still can't believe your parents keep letting me stay at your house." Draco whispered to me.

"They feel as sorry for you as I did." I explained smiling at him, "Oh... and thanks for the birthday gift... I've only gotten one badge in the game though."

Draco laughed, "Same here."

We got into our usual compartment. "Too bad they don't have a third one for Kial." I patted my oldest friend on the back.

"They have four not three." Kial smirked.

I groaned, before I pulled out my console and started playing it. Draco did the same.

"HA! I knew I'd beat you!" I laughed as Draco's character disappeared from my screen.

"I was close!" He countered.

All three of us laughed before I heard a knock on the compartment door. "Come in." We chorused.

A girl with curly long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and slightly tan skin opened the door, "Hello... My name's Gralina Kinsola." She introduced herself, "May I please sit with you?"

We nodded, and I sat next to Draco, allowing Gralina to sit by Kial. "You look familiar." I noted looking her up and down.

"I should hope so..." Gralina giggled, "I'm in your year... but I'm in Ravenclaw."

We all nodded, before I rummaged through my purse. "Looking for this..." Draco smirked and held up, _'The Goblet of Fire'_ , this years book.

"Yes! Give it!" I snatched it back. I flipped through the pages to see if anything changed, "Nope... nothing."

Draco and Kial nodded, but Gralina looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"My book doesn't have anything important in it." I answered before putting it back in my purse.

"Okay." She nodded. I glanced over at Draco. He sure has changed since last year... though that was probably from my own convincing. His hair wasn't all slick back anymore.. a little more free-falling, and he had a smile on his face every time I looked at him. Well... except for when I refused to talk to him last year when his father almost had BuckBeck killed.

"Thanks for forgiving me about last year by the way..." Draco whispered in my ear and my hair stood on end.

"Welcome..." I whispered back.

"Also, don't force me into time-traveling with you like last year... I know I deserved the punch from Granger, but you didn't have to slap me afterwords." I rolled my eyes. Then, the trolley came 'round.

"You guys want anything?" I asked everyone in the compartment.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Four of everything please." I gave the lady my Gallons. She groaned, I did this every year. Soon enough everyone had one of everything... and soon enough I was having a sugar depletion.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

"How are we to wake her?" Gralina's voice asked.

"I ain't doing it! She slapped me last time!" Kial's voice argued.

I felt Draco sigh, then start to shake me, "Cindy... wake up... you need to change into your robs."

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "How long?"

"You have about an hour to change, you've been out for two." Draco explained.

I sighed, grabbed my robs, and left the Compartment. I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt. Then quickly put a tank top to cover my slightly cut stomach.

I sighed again, before I changed into some shorts, and put my robs on. I looked in the mirror one last time, and put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked back out and groaned when I ran into Parkinson, "Well, well, well..."

"That's a deep Well. Mind jumping in it some time?" I asked coolly.

"Listen _Hiolna_..." She said my last name in disgust, "Draco Malfoy will be MINE after this year, so you can just stay with your little Gryffindor buddy."

I laughed, "You're funny. You know that? I'm not gonna stop being friends with Draco just cause you tell me to."

"'Friends'? Ha!" Parkinson laughed darkly at that, "You're nothing but dirt, you filthy little Mud-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence, Pansy!" I looked behind Parkinson, and smirked. Draco walked past her, and stood in front of me, "You weren't about to call my Best Friend what I think you were, were you?"

Parkinson glared at me, "Oh, of course I was! She doesn't deserve you like I do!"

"YOU don't deserve ME!" Draco snapped back, "She's my Best Friend. And I do care for her. I doubt you'd understand, seeing as how Crabbe and Goyle are always around you." I gulped and hid behind him. I could deal with Parkinson with words, and sometimes spells... but if Draco keeps this up...

Parkinson stormed off, much to my relief. "Oh, thank God!" We both leaned against the wall.

I smacked the back of his head, "Don't ever do that again!... I can handle Parkinson on my own."

"I know you can." Draco assured me, then stood up straight, and took my hand in his, "Come on... let's get back to our compartment."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Why is it every time Draco touches me I forget how to speak?! When we got back to our compartment, I heard Kial and Gralina doing something. "Oh don't tell me!... How hard is it for that boy to control himself?!" I complained, before I opened the compartment door and saw them doing EXACTLY what I expected, "Why must you always kiss girls, Kial?!"

"You should've heard HER story..." Kial laughed as Draco and I sat back down.

"Spare me, please." I held up a hand.

 _ **2 hours later... Hogwarts Feast...**_

I sat next to Cedric. Crying on the inside because his fate would come at the end of this year. "Hey..." He smiled, then noticed my look and got worried, "What's wrong? What's supposed to happen this year?"

I pointed up at the Headmaster, "Wait for the Sorting to be over." Cedric nodded, and the Sorting Hat began to sing;

" _A thousand years or more!  
When I was newly sewn!  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known!  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor!  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen!  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad!  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen!  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream!  
They hatched a daring plan!  
To educate young sorcerers,  
thus Hogwarts School began!  
Now each of these four founders,_

 _formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_prized far beyond the rest.  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _would always be the best.  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
most worthy of admission.  
And power-hungry Slytherin,  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide,  
their favorites from the rest._

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones,  
when they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way!  
He whipped me off his head!  
The founders put some brains in me,  
so I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong.  
I'll have a look inside your mind,  
And tell where you belong!"_

I groaned when the Sorting Hat finished, I was about 30 names away from having to tell Cedric his fate! We all clapped as the Students were Sorted, we got about five Hufflepuffs, but I was still crying on the inside because I wanted to tell Cedric SO BADLY but I couldn't. "Cedric I-"

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and I screamed on the inside, "Please... everyone settle down. There's something I would like to say..."

I gulped... if what I reread was right... the other schools were coming tonight, and TWO people from each will be chosen. But the under Seventeen thing was still in play. Suddenly the two schools of (blah) Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and (uck) Durmstrang Institute, came in.

I buried my head in my hands as the Beauxbatons students sat at the Hufflepuff table instead of the Ravenclaw, while the students in Durmstrang sat at Slytherin. 'Don't ask anything about dark magic, Draco.' I mouthed to Draco as I saw that he was about to ask Viktor Krum something.

'Why not?'

'Because I will not speak to you ever again!' I sneered at him.

'You're just saying that...' I could tell in his eyes he was frightened.

'I'm dead serious, Draco!' I could tell my eyes were full of anger because he looked even more frightened.

'Can I ask him things about Quidditch?' He mouthed hesitantly.

I gave a slight nod of approval, 'But ONLY Quidditch!'

He nodded and started talking to Krum. Cedric shook me, "Cindy... The Headmaster's was about to continue, please listen."

I groaned but did as told. My eyes widened when I saw the Goblet of Fire. _"Shit, that thing is big!"_ So plan A's was out.

I zoned out after Dumbledore said, "This is the Goblet of Fire." Before I knew it, food was being served in front of us.

"Zet looks very deliciouz..." Fleur said, looking at the food.

"Dig in!" I laughed happily, and put food on my plate, as did Cedric.

"You can't be zerious..." Fleur saw how messy my plate was becoming.

"I don't care if people think I'm a slob. The food here's great and I do have friends." I shrugged. Some of the Beauxbatons girls stared at me as if I were crazy, "To me... it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I like the food here. And I've hung around boys long enough to know that I have to eat fast or-" I felt Cedric take the Drumstick I was gonna eat, "-Boys, like Cedric Diggory, here, will take my food." I jabbed a thumb at Cedric, who looked like a kicked puppy, "Quite givin' me the Puppy dog eyes, I was only messin' with ya." Cedric laughed, and bit into MY Drumstick. "And for stealing my drumstick..." I took his Roll.

"Hey!" He complained.

I laughed and bit into his Roll, "Fair's fair."

"Zou zwo are zrange..." Fleur blinked.

We both laughed, "You should see her Other House friends... now THAT'S strange."

I rolled my eyes, then bit into my food, "I told you; Draco had nothing to do with the Chamber." Cedric shrugged and we continued to eat.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **1 month later... October 30th...**_

I watched Cindy and Draco talk from the Gryffindor common room. "Why can't he get the courage and tell her already..." I groaned.

"Tell who what?" I jumped and saw the Weasley Twins standing behind me.

"Draco tell Cindy that he loves her." I sighed. Their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls, "Draco told me on the train ride here last year, while Cindy was taking her usual nap, that he thought he was starting to develop feelings for her."

"Why would Draco Malfoy..." Fred started.

"...Do something like that?" George finished.

I shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is that he does." The twins grinned madly, and I instantly regretted telling them. I ran out of the tower before they could tell me anything, because I know they were gonna say that it was my idea and I was either get detention... or Cindy was gonna kill me. ('Death by Cindy', as Draco and I jokingly call it.)

I ran to the courtyard, and eavesdropped on my friends. "Cin... can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

"Sure." I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"What did you feel for me... EXACTLY back in first year?"

I heard Cindy gulp, "Um... why do you ask?"

"You know how the Triwizard Tournament's supposed to have the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah...?" Cindy answered slowly.

"I was wandering if... well... I was wandering if you... if you'd like to go... um..."

"Oh for crying out loud!" I walked into the courtyard, and smacked the back of Draco's head, "Just tell her how you feel!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Cindy gasped at my sudden appearance.

Draco gulped, "I... I was wandering if... if.. you'd like to go with me..."

I swear Cindy looked giddier then she did when I gave her the Hogwarts letter, "Can you excuse me for a moment?..." Cindy rushed out of the Courtyard and I saw her do a quick silencing charm. Before I saw her dancing and, maybe to her, shouting and cheering.

"I think she's gonna say yes." I tried not to laugh.

"What makes you think that?" I turned him to face where Cindy was, and he started to chuckle. A few minute later Cindy did the counter spell for the silencing charm, asked something to a student walking by, who nodded. Then walked back to us... okay she skipped by to us.

"Well?" I laughed at her antics.

"YES! I'll go with you Draco Malfoy!" Cindy cheered, and hugged him. Draco laughed, and hugged her back. I patted them both on the back, it was a start. Then I saw the Weasley twins on their broom, each holding a side of a rolled up banner.

Wait!... Banner?... Rolled up?... WEASLEY TWINS?!

Okay, THAT'S got me worried, "Cindy, you might wanna cover your eyes... Draco, don't kill me..." I sent a silencing charm up to the Twins, but they were too high, "Shit!" I cussed.

"DRACO MALFOY LOVES CINDY HIOLNA!" I heard them both shout as the Banner came down to reveal a Snake and a Badger hugging.

"Kial!"

"I swear I didn't think they'd take it that far!" Draco groaned, and Cindy looked wide-eyed at the banner.

"Cindy... listen... I..." Draco tried to explain.

"Is it true?..." Cindy whispered.

"Cindy... I... I..."

"Tell her for Pete's sake, Draco!" I groaned.

"I... I do... I... I do love you..." Draco FINALLY let out.

Cindy's eyes filled with tears, before she ran off.

"Go to her... I'LL deal with the Twins!" Draco nodded, and ran after Cindy.

"BOYS! YOU'VE GOT A LOADS OF EXPLAINING, AND UNDERSTANDING, TO DO!" I shouted up to the twins.

"But why?!" They complained as they flew to the ground.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." I groaned and rolled my eyes, Maybe I should get Mcgonagall?

"No! Please don't get Mcgonagall." They begged me.

"Or maybe Dumbledore would be a better choice?" I wandered aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, Dumbledore! He'd be much better!" They responded and I smirked.

"Mcgonagall it is then!" I lead them to the Head of House's office.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

I found Cindy crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"YOU!"

Oh no.

Moaning Myrtle appeared out of a Stall, and she looked angry. "Myrtle I can explain! Please, let me explain!" I begged the ghost. The ghost wouldn't hear it and started to go through me.

"Whoa! Myrtle! You can stop!" Cindy saw the pain in my eyes.

"But he hurt you! He's a horrible boy!" Myrtle hissed.

"Myrtle... he's a good boy... I was just upset that he didn't tell me sooner..." Cindy sighed. Once again, Myrtle didn't want to hear any of it. She was about to go through me again, when Cindy shouted...

"MYRTLE! I LOVE HIM!" Both the ghost and I stared at the Hufflepuff fourth year.

"What?" Myrtle whispered, while I just stared.

"Myrtle I've already told you about my crush. Well... late last term I realized it had bloomed into love..." Cindy sniffed. My mouth hung open.

"Don't just stand there!" Myrtle hissed in my ear, "Go up to her!"

I did as told, and took Cindy's hand, and smiled nervously at her, "Cindy... I... I guess I should tell you that I love you..."

"I love you too..." She said immediately.

"MAN I can't wait for the Yule Ball!" I cheered, before I hugged her.

Cindy laughed, "The choosing's tomorrow."

I nodded, "Yeah... But let's focus on tonight. Gotta get down to Dinner."

"Good thinking." Cindy smirked.

"Well go on you two, go get down there!" Myrtle screeched, and we both did as told. As we did, we saw Professor Mcgonagall pulling the Weasley Twins, inside.

"Well... at least they're gonna got what they deserve." I noted. Cindy laughed sadly.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too." I smiled happily at her, then breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you love me."

 _ **The next Day, at Lunch...**_

I continuously eyed Cindy all Lunch. 'Eat!' Cindy mouthed.

'Not hung-' I was about to say hungry when Cindy glared at me.

'EAT!' She commanded. I did as told. She was really scary sometimes.

"I take it you told her?" Blaise guessed.

"I'm pretty sure the whole SCHOOL knows!" I groaned.

"Nope. Thanks to Dumbledore... no one, aside from me, Cedric Diggory, and Kial, remembers."

I heard Pansy crying and Astoria growling and I raised a brow causing Blaise laughed, "Who ever said those two count?" I nodded in agreement.

"True." I laughed.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" Victor Krum asked me and I had to keep my excitement to a minimum.

"Don't know." I answered as calmly as I could, "I'll probably get ready for the Choosing tonight. Or get ready for the off Campus Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match."

"You vs. Cindy. Who you're gonna lose to." Blaise gave a fake cough at the last part.

"Not this time." I smirked proudly, "I have a plan for that."

"What? You're gonna wear a blindfold so you can't see her?" Blaise chuckled.

I kicked his leg under the table, "No! I'm just going to focus on the Snitch. Nothing more than that."

Theo scuffed, "Good luck, mate. That's very unlikely with how you act around her as is."

I rolled my eyes, "That was one time!"

My two house friends laughed while Victor looked between us in confusion, "What are vou tree talking about?"

"Cindy, my Hufflepuff best friend." I pointed over to her, and Cindy's eyes narrowed on Krum.

'Draco... if I hadn't made it clear enough, I'll spell it out for you.' Cindy mouthed, 'I... HATE... Victor... Krum!'

I blinked, 'Why?'

'I just do!' She snarled before being pulling into a conversation with Cedric.

"Draco..." Blaise shook me, bringing me out of my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I think I just need some air." I got up and hurried out of the Great Hall. When I got out of the Great Hall, I hurried into the Courtyard.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

"Draco?" I groaned at the voice of Astoria Greengrass.

"What do you want?" I growled as she walked up to me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it?" I growled again.

"Will you ever even consider going out with me?" She asked batting her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"Why not? Are you going out with someone else?" She asked harshly.

"Yeah. Cindy Hiolna." I answered harshly.

"Why that Mudblood?" My hands tightened into fist as she used that word.

"It's MUGGLEBORN! NOT _**mudblood**_!" I snarled angrily, getting up to face Astoria.

"Your father doesn't think so." She noted.

"Maybe I don't want to be like my father!" I snapped angrily, "Now can you please leave me alone?"

Astoria however just stood her ground, "Why would you want to go out with _her_?!"

"Because I love her." I growled dangerously.

"Why?!" She asked again, "Why do you love her?!"

"She's special to me!" I snarled.

"How could a Mudblood be special to a Pureblood?!" She growled angrily.

"Stop it, Greengrass!" We turned and saw Cindy walking up to us.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Astoria huffed angrily.

"I want you to leave Draco alone." Cindy stood in front of me looking at Astoria unfazed by the word.

"Well sorry, but I won't." Astoria smiled sweetly, "I don't see why you're with him anyway, Mudblood."

"Because I actually care about him, and go ahead and say that's stupid, but you know what... I don't care!" Cindy growled dangerously, "Now leave Draco alone!"

"I can do whatever I want Mudblood." Astoria hissed.

"Not really." Cindy noted.

"How so?" Astoria growled.

"You may wanna turn around for your answer." Cindy scuffed. Astoria did as suggested and gulped. Professors Sprout and Snape were standing right behind her.

"Professors... I can explain!" Astoria gulped. Cindy took my hand and led me out of the courtyard.

"Thanks for the save." I breathed out as she brought us to the front of the grounds and beside some tall rocks so we were hidden from view of Hogwarts and the Half-Giant's hut.

"I only did it because I'm not a fan of either Greengrass." Cindy sighed, "Astoria is supposed to be nice and kind and Muggle-loving."

"She's none of those things now." I leaned against a rock.

"I can see that." Cindy leaned against the rock next to me.

I smiled as I pulled her over to my rock and had her lean against me, as I whispered softly in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

I smiled happily at that. We stayed there for a long while, but I didn't care.

 _ **7 hours later...**_

Everyone was in the Great Hall getting one final meal in before the Choosing was to take place. To be honest, I was really excited to find out who was going to be in the Triwizard Tournament. The Hall was filled with excited whispers and happy laughs. I spared a few glances at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and saw Cindy and Kial just as excited as everyone else. Looks like the feeling was contagious or something like that.

"Students? Fine Guest? May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore called out to us, getting everyone to be quite within seconds, "It's time to find out who has been chosen to Compete in the Triwizard Tournament." I noticed Cindy's eyes were filling with worry as she looked at Cedric, in fact, she looked like she was about to cry.

" _Cedric fate ends at the end of this term! OF COURSE she'd be on the brink of tears, you idiot!"_ My thoughts snapped.

The Goblet glowed, and two strips of parchment came out. "For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, and Alin Amaser." The two boys got up and walked to another room. The Goblet glowed again, and two more strips of Parchment came out, "From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, and Ami Yaleamare." The two girls got up from the Hufflepuff table... but I don't think Cindy noticed. She was holding Cedric's hand and she was on the brink of tears.

Then the Goblet let out only one piece of Parchment. "The first from Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory." Everyone clapped and cheered... except for Kial who's face was blank, and Cindy who was starting to cry. "And the next one from Hogwarts i-" The Goblet glowed and TWO parchment papers fell out. "Harry Potter and Cindy Hiolna."

* * *

 **Anyone see that coming? Cindy's in the Triwizard Tournament, can anyone guess why?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all still like it...** **I'm still noticing there's only one review so that's why I'm asking... Please review so I know this story isn't bad... Please.**

 **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC that doesn't appear in the books or movies. And I don't own the songs in this chapter either.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

My tears instantly stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. "Go, Cindy... everyone's staring..." Ally, Alina's second year sister, pushed me away from the table. I started walking to the other side of the room, Harry Potter doing the same.

"Sorry, man." I whispered to him as our paths connected.

"Don't be." He whispered back.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I was in the courtyard crying. "Cindy?" I heard Draco's voice as someone walked up to me.

"Please leave me alone, Draco." I pleaded.

"No." Was the only answer I got before I felt someone put there arms around me.

"Draco... please." I sobbed softly. I hated it when people saw me cry.

"Cin, you can cry. Cedric told me you were a little more than upset over is..." Draco reassured me.

I laughed sadly, "Funny... usually I'm reassuring you..."

Draco rubbed my back, "You know... I'm glad it's the other way around right now."

"Why?"

Draco chuckled gently, "Because you're always trying to do nice things... even if it hurts you..."

I bit my lip, "It's a reflex."

"I know." We stayed like this till it was time to get to bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Draco whispered in my ear as we got back into the hall.

"Okay." I agreed, before he headed to the Slytherin's Entrance.

My eyes widened as I remembered I had to get to my house too, "Oh man... if I don't trip over myself on my own, I'm sure Peeves will make me!" I hissed as I ran for the kitchen, then the Hufflepuff Entrance. I quickly tapped the barrel (Keeping with the 'Helga Hufflepuff' rhythm) and got into the common room, a few very annoyed Hufflepuff friends waiting for me.

"THERE you are!" Ally, Cedric, and my new friend, Alan Cesten, (Adam's shy third year brother, and my new partner in Quidditch.) sounded really angry.

"Look; I'm sorry I wasn't back as quickly as I said I was gonna be... but I'm upset alright!" I was about to run up the steps to the girls dorm, when I felt a hand on my arm.

"We're both scared." Cedric sighed.

"I'M NOT SCARED! I'm upset cause I know your fate Cedric! I know everything that happens this year and it kills ME cause I can't change a damn thing!" I pulled out of his grip and ran up the steps, crying.

 _ **5 days later...**_

I put my quill in the ink jar and looked at the letter to my parents. "Mom's gonna wanna break something when she finds out." I groaned before I read the letter over once again.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad,_**

 ** _I've got news... both good and, depending on how you look at it, bad news._**

 ** _The good news is; DRACO MALFOY LOVES ME! Can you believe it?! He loves a Muggleborn! WHOO!_**

 ** _…Okay now time for the slightly bad news... I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament._**

 ** _I know everything that happens, though everything will take place AFTER the Yule Ball instead of the First Task being before, and I can assure you I'll help Harry win in the safest way possible._**

 ** _Oh... before I forget! Dad can you get your old tux out? I wanna give it to Draco to wear at the Yule Ball._**

 ** _And don't worry mom, Mrs. Malfoy is gonna give me one of her old dresses._**

 ** _And yes that means I won't be home for Christmas._**

 ** _Now; I know both of you are glaring at this letter by now, but please just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. I'll be as careful as I CAN._**

 ** _As always..._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Cindy._**

I gulped before I put the letter in an envelope, and walked to the Owlry.

I whistled, "Brownie?"

My Brood Owl came flying down, and I attached the letter to her leg, "Take this to Mom and Dad. And be quick about. The sooner I get a howler and they yell my ears off, the sooner I get Draco that Tuxedo." I let him go. I then walked out and saw Harry being rejected by Cho Chang. "Oh, do I hate her!" I hissed as I walked up to the boy-who-lived.

"Go away." Harry hissed, his back to me.

"Ain't gonna happen." I put a hand on his shoulder, "I know your upset about not getting her to go to the Yule Ball with you."

Harry turned and looked at me wide-eyed.

"I'm not blind." I smiled slyly. Harry frowned, and looked down then looked up again smiling hopefully, I held up a finger to stop him. "One. You can't go to the Ball with another Champion. And two. I already got asked."

"By who?"

"By Draco Malfoy, Potter." I could hear the snarl in my date's words. I sighed heavily, and watched as Draco walked up to us.

"You weren't about to ask my date to the same Ball now were you?" Draco smirked, "Didn't get the girl you wanted?" I smacked Draco's arm, he was pushing it with Harry.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry turned and left.

I glared at Draco, "You didn't have to be like that."

"But I wanted to be... you shouldn't have to face HIM anyway." Draco shivered.

"I have to face him, Draco. Harry's going to anyway... I can't change that no matter what." I sighed heavily.

"Do you know your way around the third trial?" Draco asked concerned.

"That's different. They separate the competitors anyway." I bit my lip nervously.

Draco hugged me, "It's okay." We stayed like that for a few minutes till we had to get to class. "Come on. Potion's next." Draco dragged me to my least favorite class.

"Why must I be the only Hufflepuff in your class?" I groaned before I sat down beside him, Kial sitting down beside me.

"Snape made it that way." Draco shrugged. I groaned as we got inside the Dungeons.

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Professors Mcgonagall and Sprout were going to teach us how to 'Dance properly' at the Yule Ball. I swear if I had my camera on me, I'd be taking pictures of the look on Ron's face when he gets called out!

Ron was mumbling to Kial and The Weasely Twins (Who I was sitting next to) when Mcgonagall walked up to him. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Er... Yes ma'am?" Ron gulped.

"Please come dance with me." I _so_ wish I'd charmed a camera! The look on Ron's face was _**PRICELESS**_!

"I'm never gonna let him forget this." I chuckled softly at the sight.

"Neither will we." Fred and Gorge laughed lightly.

"Nor will I." Kial agreed with a small bout of laughs.

After their 'Dance', Mcgonagall and Sprout instructed us to find partners. I went straight for Draco, while Kial when straight for Gralina. "If we haven't caused any buzz around the school." Draco smirked as we started our practice dance.

"Who cares?" I smiled happily.

"Be careful Cin." Kial nodded to us as he danced with our Ravenclaw friend, and we nodded back.

"Kial's really protective of you." Draco noted as he moved me across the floor.

"He's like a brother to me." I insisted.

Draco smiled and nodded, "I know." I smiled back as we were continuously told how to dance properly.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

"My feet are _KILLING_ ME!" I flopped onto the couch in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Feels like I'm walking on air," Ally sighed happily. Cedric walked over to the chairs and sat silently.

I frowned, "Cedric... listen I'm sorry I got mad at you."

Cedric shook his head, "No... I understand."

I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "Trust me you REALLY don't." I got up and went straight for bed, hoping the Yule Ball and the Tournament won't be so bad.

 _ **One week later...**_

It was close to sunset, and I wasn't happy about the amount of work I had to do. "I can think of a THOUSAND things I could be doing other than this!" I growled as I started my Potions essay in the Library with the others.

"Yeah, Snape's really cracking the whip this year." Kial noted as he looked through his Potions books.

"He's a good guy, guys." Draco insisted, "You just gotta warm up to him." I didn't say anything and neither did Kial. "Guys... come on, it's just one essay." Draco added. Again we didn't say anything. "Guys?"

"What?" We gripped looking up from our essays at him.

"You gotta warm up to Professor Snape." Draco insisted.

I scuffed, "I will when he stops playing favorites with Slytherins." I gathered my stuff and headed out of the Library.

"Agreed." Kial got his things and followed after me.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I groaned, picked up my things, and followed after my friends, "Guys!"

"Go talk to somebody else." They continued to walk away.

"Guys!" I ran in front of them, but they just stepped around me and continued to walk, "You can't ignore me forever, you know."

"We can try!" They called out as they climbed the stairs.

I groaned and walked to the Slytherin Common room, "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what, mate?" Theo walked up to me.

"Cindy and Kial are mad at me." I answered simply as I walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

I heard Pansy cackling and I looked over at her, "They're nothing more than nuisances if you ask me."

"Well, I wasn't." I snapped, "They're good people, Pansy."

"They haven't been to me!" She growled.

"Maybe because you don't deserve their kindness!" I snapped angrily as I stormed out of the Common Room. Before I knew it, I had walked into the Courtyard. "You've got to be kidding me!" I was about to walk back out when I heard someone singing, and yet sobbing.

"Maybe it's the things I say.  
Maybe I should think before I speak.  
But I thought I knew enough,  
to know myself, and do what's right for me."

I frowned, it was Cindy's voice. I carefully walked over to where the voice was coming from, I stayed back enough to where she could see or hear me.

And these wall I'm building now,  
you used to bring 'em down.  
And the tears I'm crying out,  
you used to wipe away!

The second that line hit my ears I rushed over to her, "Please don't be upset."

"Draco?" I blinked when I she lifted her head up. Shit, that's not Cindy.

"You little..." I growled.

"Oh, Draco!" Astoria, who had somehow made me think it was Cindy, wrapped her arms around me, "I knew you cared!"

"Not for you!" I pulled away, "I care for Cindy! Where is she?!"

"Why should it matter?" Astoria pouted, "We're together now, and that's what's important."

"I bloody swear... between you and Pansy..." I growled angrily, "I will not ask again, Astoria, Where's Cindy?!"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "If you must know, she's by the rocks in the front of the grounds." I got away from Astoria, and ran to where she said, but I was blocked by Kial when I was close to the front.

"Kial, I need to talk to Cindy." I begged.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Kial stated simply.

" _She_ doesn't want to talk to me, but _I_ wanna talk to _her_!" I gave him a pleading look and he let me pass. "Cin!" I almost slammed my shoulder into one of the rocks when I tried to slow down enough to stop.

"Draco! Oh man!" Cindy quickly got beside me and took my right shoulder and carefully spelled a mending charm on it, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking that." I hissed out in pain.

"Draco..." Cindy frowned and looked at me carefully.

"I'm serious, Cin... er... Cindy." I corrected with a frown.

"Draco, if you think I'm mad at you, you're wrong." Cindy brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Then why...?" I didn't wanna ask.

"Why was I out here instead of in the Courtyard?" Cindy asked for me. She sighed when I nodded, "Because Greengrass kicked me out after I was... doing something."

"Singing?" I meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question, "She tricked me into thinking it was you when I went out there."

"That little...!" Cindy was about to growl when I shook my head.

"I wasn't too happy about it either." I smiled lightly at her, "Guess my stupidity shows..." I lifted my right arm, and noticed how it wasn't hurting anymore.

"It _used_ to show. The mending charm I used healed it in the amount of time we were talking." Cindy took my right hand with her left and lowered it slowly, "And you're not stupid, Draco."

"That could be put into question." I scuffed.

"Draco, look at me." Cindy instructed. She groaned when I didn't, and put her hand on my shoulder so I kinda had to look at her. When I did look up at her I saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay... Kial and I shouldn't have... _I_ shouldn't have, gotten mad at you... I'm sorry."

I hugged Cindy lightly, "Please don't cry..."

"Okay..." Cindy sniffed before I let her go. I whipped the remaining tears in her eyes, and wiped the tear tracks away.

"I'm sorry I got so pushy like that... I didn't me-" My apology was cut off by Cindy's mouth crashing into mine.

When Cindy broke the kiss she was smiling at me, "You need to stop rambling."

I smirked, "Maybe I should." I kissed her lips tenderly before I stopped to catch my breath, "But where's the fun in that?"

Cin smiled and punched my left shoulder lightly, "Very funny, Draco."

"I have been told I am funny on occasion." Cindy burst into giggles at that. I smiled happily, as I brushed my finger tips against her cheek, I love her giggle, I love her laugh, I love her smile, I love it when she's happy, "I love you."

Cindy blushed and looked me in the eye, her Ember ones full of joy and love, "I love you too."

I smiled happily at her, "Good." I kissed the top of her head. Cindy smiled and closed her eyes, leaning closer to me and breathed a relaxing sigh.

I smiled at she whispered a song softly;

"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way.  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay.  
But I know you're only hiding,  
and I just wanna see you.

You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain,  
and I can see your head is held in shame,  
but I just wanna see you smile again.  
See you smile again.

But don't burn out.  
Even if you scream and shout,  
it'll come back to you,  
and I'll be here for you."

I smiled happily, and acted as if I hadn't heard the words, before I let her go, and we were joined by Kial. "Yeesh. Wanna leave me out of the group?" Cin and I rolled our eyes, and pulled him into a group hug. "Gah! You guys!" Cindy and I were just laughing, and soon, Kial was too.

 _ **4 days later...**_

It was the end of another long Potion's class and I was just about to head out with Kial, seeing how Cindy was excused because _someone_ (More than likely Crabbe, Goyle or Parkinson) put 'Sickening Sticks' in her food at Lunch today, and we were just about to head out when Professor Snape stopped us.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Biralion." We frowned, he's never called for both of us to stay behind. When we turned to face him, he was holding a container of Cindy's leftovers. "I would like you two, to make a potion from Miss. Hiolna's... Leftovers." How he could say that with a straight face and not showing that he wanted to throw up at the sight, was beyond me.

"Is that even possible, Sir?" I asked.

"I believe Muggles call it 'Home-cooked leftovers', so I would like the two of you to do just that, together, then turn what you made into a potion and give it a simple effect."

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together?" Kial raised a brow.

"It doesn't have to be a public matter, Mr. Biralion. And you two are close friends as is, so why should this be a problem?"

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

For once, Professor Snape made a good point, "And I would like it done by tonight."

"Okay." Draco and I nodded nervously at the early deadline, and we soon found ourselves in the Kitchen without any house-elves (I had to force them all out) helping us.

"He said to make it like Home-cooking." I rolled my eyes as Draco tried to put some of Cindy's half eaten Corn on the Cob into a vial.

"I know." Draco nodded.

"That's not how someone cooks at Home." I took the potion supplies away from him, "Let's do it how people in the middle ages cooked." Draco raised a brow and I rolled my eyes, "Muggle cooking. Yesh I can't wait for Cindy to get better."

"Same here." Draco sighed.

I sighed and showed him how to light a fire the Muggle Middle Ages way, and showed him how to use scraps of food to make it edible (Thank you time on the street!) before we called Doby back and try it.

"Just tell us what you think Doby. Be as honest as you can. And I mean, be brutally honest, even for Draco." I instructed.

Doby took the fork I had laid down for him, and took a bite, the look in his eyes was of pure distaste, "Not very edible, even to a free elf."

"What do you think's missing." I asked him calm and gently.

"Some Cinnamon, and All-Spice." Doby answered.

I ignored the pointed looked Draco gave me, "I told you so."

"Alright, thank you, Doby." I smiled at the House-elf before I took the plate away and he disappeared with a 'POP'. "You heard him, All-Spice and Cinnamon, then we can make this a potion." Draco rolled his eyes, and put the two spices (Which I had to point to so he'd know what they were) into the food.

"Okay... now we make it into a potion." Draco gulped.

"Right." I nodded and we did just that within 10 minutes. When the potion was a deep Cinnamon color and fizzled, it was done.

"Okay... how do we test it?" Draco asked a good question. We looked at each other before we came to a silent decision.

"Doby!" We called the Malfoy's free house-Elf again.

With a loud 'POP' (And Draco hoping into my arms as the sound was sudden and behind us) We turned to see the House-elf banging his head against the wall. "Doby!" Draco got out of my arms, and we pulled the House-elf away from the wall, and took his arms. "If Cindy weren't sick she wouldn't be happy that you're punishing yourself."

"Miss. Hiolna is much like Hermione Granger." Doby sniffled, "I went to check on Miss. Cindy and she was conversing with Miss. Granger before she dozed off."

I nodded, "We'll let go of you if you promise not to hurt yourself anymore."

"Doby promises. Elf's honor." Doby promised. Draco and I smiled lightly, before we let Doby go.

"We need you to try this." I took a small ladle and poured some of the potion into it. I gave Doby the ladle, and he took a sip.

"Well?" We asked him impatiently.

"I don't feel any different." We blinked at the sound of our voices coming out of Doby's mouth.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I don't feel different." Doby replied in my voice.

"I think we figured out the effect, thanks Doby." We smiled, before he disappeared with a loud 'POP'.

"Let's get this to Snape." I decided, "Fast."

"Good idea." Draco nodded. We quickly cleaned everything up, and headed for Snape's office. But as we walked through the halls, something kept nagging me.

"...We should go check on Cindy." I stopped running.

"But we need to get this to Snape." Draco turned and faced me.

"Which is more important?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Cindy." Was Draco's instant answer, much to my surprise.

I nodded, "So..." I held the vial up.

"Let's go see her." Draco nodded. I pocketed the vial and we quickly got to the Hospital Wing. When we got there we found Cindy laying on a bed close to the entrance and sound asleep. We quickly walked up to her, and I put my arm under her head.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" I called out.

Cindy groaned, and slowly opened her eyes, "Don't do that."

I smiled lightly, "It worked didn't it?" Cindy rolled her eyes, then groaned and held her stomach, and started coughing.

"Whoa there... whoa... take it easy..." Draco and I carefully laid her down on the bed.

"Why am I smelling my lunch?" She groaned.

"Oh... that'd be because of this." I took out the vial, "Snape told us to make it."

"And you actually listened to him?" Cin raised a weak brow.

I shrugged, "It was either that or be stuck up here for the rest of the day." She was about to comment, when I add, "And we were gonna stay with you till Madam Pomfrey kicked us out."

Cindy scuffed slightly, "Hasn't been a walk in the park for me either."

I smiled slightly before an idea struck me, I quickly put the potion in a goblet and gave it to Cindy, "Drink this... I think it could help... the after-effects could at least."

Cindy frowned, then took a small gulp, "Gross!" Cindy gasped out afterwords, before her face turned from pale green to a normal light pink. She blinked, "What the...?"

I gulped, "How you feeling?"

"Better." She answered in her own voice, which made me breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I breathed out.

She raised a brow, "Why?" I groaned, that sounded like Draco. I looked behind me, and when I didn't see Draco, I grabbed something blond out from under Cindy's bed, and pulled it (Him actually) up.

"Not cool." I gripped. Draco shrugged, and the sly smile that I hated so much in the movies made an appearance on his face for just a second.

"Can you get Madam Pomfrey Draco?" Cindy asked the Blond-haired Slytherin.

"Sure." Draco smiled lightly, and headed for the Healer's office. Cindy gave me a pointed look.

"It's not that I don't like him, okay, we made a good team for the potion." I admitted, "But the more I look at him now... the more I start seeing... well you know." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"We can keep him from trying to kill _him_ , Kial." Cindy sighed, and I already knew who she was talking about.

"No we can't, have you _re_ read the sixth book, Cin?!" I sighed heavily.

"No one ever got hurt from trying." She reminded me.

"First Charms class... first movie." I scuffed.

"That doesn't count." She rolled her eyes. I smirked before Draco came back with Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright, Dear, you may go." The Healer of Hogwarts smiled at Cin.

"Thank you for looking after my, Ma'am." Cindy got out of bed.

"Pleasures all mine, deary, just try and not let Miss. Parkinson get to you, the last time that happened..."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?!" Cindy groaned and I laughed at the memory from last Term.

 **Flashback.. one year ago**

It was just a few days after Draco turned idiot and got 'attacked' by BuckBeck. Cindy was non-too-pleased with Draco and resorted to not talking to him till he either apologized or got hit in the face (Meaning Hermione's punch) and Draco wasn't so keen to let either happen. I had followed Cindy to the Courtyard, where Cindy was saying quite a few dirty words about the 'Prat of Slytherin who doesn't listen', and I was getting annoyed.

"He'll apologize." I had assured her.

"Yeah, and Snape actually has a kind sense of humor." Cindy scuffed.

"I'll give you that one." I smirked at her.

"Cindy Hiolna." We both groaned at the sound of Parkinson's voice, "I believe you have someone to talk to."

"Stick a fork in it, Parkinson." Cindy glared at her Arch-rival.

"Oh well, he's all mine then." It took every last ounce of strength in my body to keep a tight hold on Cin before she could do anything to Parkinson.

But with one glimpse of Draco coming this way, Cindy's eyes turned that of a bull's when it sees Red. I lost my hold on Her and she lunged at Parkinson, sending them into the wall of rocks in the front of the school, which was a new record with her small temper-spans. "You DID NOT just say that!" I heard Cin growl as I rushed up and tried to pry her off Parkinson. Sadly, she's got the grip of an ox (I don't know where that came from, but that's the best way to describe her strength when she's angry like this) and I couldn't pry her off.

"Miss. Hiolna!" We both cringed at the voice of Professor Mcgonagall.

"I can explain Professor!" Cindy protected, letting go of the Slytherin Princess, "Parkinson, here, was mouthing off about being with Draco Malfoy. Yet AGAIN!"

"5 points from Hufflepuff. You must learn to keep calm, Miss. Hiolna." Professor Mcgonagall sighed heavily, practically everyone knew that, next to Hagrid, Mcgonagall was a big softy for Cindy since she was the most willing to try anything in their classes. (She hates Snape so much she rarely even tries the work in his class) With Lupin as our teacher in third Year she was a little more than happy to try even harder than she did when it was Quarrel or (No argument from me on this one) Lockhart, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, which still wasn't much.

"5?! she should get 30 or 50 points off!" Parkinson shouted.

I rolled my eyes, but smirked when I saw a bruise forming onto her lower chin, "Might wanna get that looked at." I pointed to her bruise. She screamed and ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Now I believe 15 points... should be awarded to you, Miss. Hiolna. For standing up against Miss. Parkinson." Mcgonagall smiled at her before leaving.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Anyway, Cindy, Draco and I walked out of the Hospital Wing with fresh smiles on our faces. "Thanks for coming to see me, guys." Cindy put her arms around both of our shoulder.

"With pleasure." We smiled at her, "Anything for our best Friend." We wrapped our arms around her, and high-fived each other behind her.

* * *

 **If most of you are willing... I'll try and make the third year book (Or movie depending on which speaks to me more) into either another story... or just put in more flashbacks in later chapters.**

 **And I can't know unless you guys review so please do so and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I'm late! I was at the Renaissance Festival almost the entire day and I ended up falling asleep as soon as I got home... again sorry...**

 **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

 **Oh... uh... a little heads up, from this point on, there's gonna be a lot of cussing.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **After a long Transfiguration lesson...**_

"I can't believe her!" I gripped as we walked out of the classroom.

"You say that every time she gives us extra homework." Kial smirked.

"You would too if you didn't know her so well." I groaned.

Kial patted my back, before heading off to his next class, "Well, gotta go."

I sighed, that left me with Draco. We had History of Magic together... So once we got into that class room, we sat together.

"The history in the Triwizard Tournament-" I fell asleep within seconds.

 _ **One hour later...**_

I opened my eyes, and saw the class was almost a gone. "Oh no... please don't tell me I fell asleep." I hissed.

"Yep. And he gave me your work for you to do... don't worry I didn't lose it." Draco handed me a stack of paper. I groaned, and put the stack of papers away. Draco and I then walked out of the classroom. I was glad that was the last class for the day.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I LOVE Fridays?" I joked.

"Only every single Friday after History of Magic." Draco agreed. We both laughed, walking to the Great Hall.

"Zou are incredible!" I heard Fleur praising Kial, who was playing on his console.

I walked by the Gryffindor Table Kial was at, "Don't let his ego get TOO high." Fleur looked confused while Kial barely glanced up from the game. "Shouldn't have used that move." I mumbled before I walked to the Hufflepuff table. I sat down and grabbed Cedric's arm before he could get up, "Quite avoiding me. I know how you eat, you ARE avoiding me. Don't deny it."

Cedric sighed and I felt his arm relax, "Why are you so worried about my fate?"

I gulped, "Because you're my friend, Cedric... I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna lose ANY of my friends."

Cedric nodded, and I released my grip.

 _ **Two days before the Yule Ball...**_

I was pacing nervously back and forth in the courtyard waiting for Draco, who I had told to meet me here.

"Where is he?!" I demanded, as I continued to walk back and forth. I looked at the watch I enchanted to work in the Wizarding World, "He should've been here by now!" I continued to pace, and I'm pretty sure I was wearing a grove into the ground.

"Pansy... you are so... beautiful..." I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard that.

"Why thank you, DRACO!" I jumped out of the the grove I had most definitely made, and stormed over to the two. What they'd just said probably would've made any other girl run away crying, I'm sure, but I ain't like any other girl.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" I snapped angrily.

"Awe... so nice of you to join us, Hiolna." Draco said as if he were in a dream.

I stormed up to Parkinson, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Parkinson smirked, "He was just having dinner and came to his senses."

"LIAR!" I shoved Parkinson to the ground, "You spelled him! I know you did!"

Parkinson chuckled darkly, "And how could you know that?"

I pulled out my wand but I heard Draco do the same, "Drop the wand, Hiolna."

I glanced back at him, but Draco had an expressionless face.

"No." I growled, keeping my wand pointed at Parkinson.

"Drop the WAND, Hiolna."

"No!" I was getting mad at Draco.

"Why not?!" Draco growled.

"Because I know she spelled you!"

"HOW?!"

"I can smell your breath from here, Draco!" I growled, "That's love potion, I can tell."

"Pansy wouldn't-"

"Parkinson would! She's been trying to get you to fall for her since the beginning of this Term!" I stared daggers at my Arch-rival.

"She has?" I heard Draco drop his wand, and I sighed inwardly with relief.

"Yeah... she has."

"She's lying Draco! I would never-" I casted the only spell I could think of to make her tell the truth, though I had to think for a second on how to say it in Latin, " _'_ _Quidam male quidam quaedam. Nunc autem dicendum est MENTIS'_!"

For what I wanted, that would be translated from, _'Some are evil, some are kind. But now, you must speak your MIND!'_

"Of course I poured Love Potion into his Goblet at Dinner! You weren't looking and it was the perfect opportunity!... WHY did I just say that?!" Parkinson blurted out.

I smirked, "Truth spell. Gotta love 'em. At least, when you're not at the receiving end."

"You, filthy little Mudblood!" Parkinson grabbed her wand, and she spelled me before I could react, causing me to fly backwards into a stone column.

"Ow...! That's gonna hurt in the morning..." I breathed heavily, as I got up.

Before I could do anything, though, Draco had casted a protection charm. Then stood in between us, "ENOUGH!"

We both stared at the Blond-haired boy, who turned his attention towards Parkinson, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, stuck her tongue out at me, then looked back at Draco, still smiling, "Why Yes. I am."

As much as I wanted to run away crying, I stood there, anger boiling within me.

"Good..." Draco nodded, I saw him wave his wand for the Protection charm to come down, then _**I**_ started to smile wildly.

"Draco? Why did you do that?" Parkinson asked terrified, as she saw my smile.

"You lied to me Pansy! You don't deserve my love, or my friendship!... Cin, cast any spell you want on her!" Draco snapped. I let Parkinson stand up before I pointed my wand and casted the water spell.

"Deserved it!" I called out as she ran off. Draco slowly walked up to me, a look of sad longing in his eyes.

"Draco... I know the Love Potion's still in effect... your breath still reeks of it..." I slowly started to back away. But Draco put his arms around me in a lover's embrace.

"Thank you..." Draco whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver, "I should've realized sooner... I'm so... sorry..."

I smiled gently, "Nah. It's okay... the truth spell will last a while, so Parkinson's out of luck if she thinks she can get away with what she did." Draco chuckled slightly, but I know it was distant.

" _Of course it is, you dummy! The Love Potion's still on his breath!"_ My thoughts snapped, _"BUT! You KNOW how to fix it!"_

I gulped cause I actually do... "Draco..." I gently pulled out of the hug and looked at his eyes, "I... I know... I know you're still under the influence of the Love Potion... But I think I can stop it. If you want me to of course..." Draco's eyes were distant but he nodded. I got on the tips of my toes, and leaned into his lips.

It felt even better then that first year Christmas Kiss! I closed my eyes, and lost myself. _"Please! Don't be in love with Parkinson... please stay with me..."_ I begged in my thoughts, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I didn't know what was up with me, but I just know three things... _"PANSY IS LOVELY! PANSY IS BEAUTIFUL! PANSY IS PER-"_ My thoughts were interrupted when Hiolna's... no.. _CINDY_ 'S lips crashed into mine.

" _Cindy is lovely! Cindy is beautiful! CINDY IS PERFECT!"_ I changed my thoughts, as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I moved my lips over her's and continued to kiss her.

When we pulled away to catch our breath, Cindy was smiling and crying. "You feeling better?" She asked gently.

I hugged her tightly, "Thank you... so much!"

I felt Cindy smile, then I heard her whisper, "True Love's kiss can break any spell."

We both stared at each other, before I repeated the line, "True Love's Kiss can break any spell?"

"I guess that means..."

I leaned into her sweet lips again. I don't normally enjoy snogging someone so much. But Cindy was different, she was different than any girl I've ever met. "Yep. We were meant to be!" I declared after I pulled away. Suddenly we both heard a Camera taking a picture, and we both turned to face... Oh they are SO dead!

"Blaise! Kial!" I growled.

"Ha! Theo owes me five gallons now!" Blaise laughed, as did Kial.

"And Dean owes me ten!" I looked at Cin, and we both laughed at our friends 'victory'.

"Oh! I almost forgot you wanted me out here for a reason." I recalled as we finished laughing.

Cindy's smile turned mischievous and she nodded, "Close your eyes." I raised an eyebrow, but did as told. I hear Cindy said, " _ **'Accio Tuxedo'**_!" My eyebrows shot up but I kept my eyes closed. Cin continued, "Kial! Blaise! Go away!"

"But we wanna see the look on his face!"

"You can see it when we're at the Yule Ball! Now GO!" I heard grass crunching beneath two people's feet, before it disappeared. "Okay... let me get one last thing." She casted another spell, "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

I did as told and opened my eyes, to see a mirror in front of me, "Okay?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Cindy rolled her eyes then handed me something, "Hold this up, and look in the Mirror again."

I did as told and gasped, "I've seen this somewhere before..."

Cindy chuckled, "It was the tux my Dad wore in the Picture. The same tux he wore when he first danced with my mom."

"Cindy I... I can't accept this..." I tried to hand it back to her.

"No. You can. I had to promise my dad I'd have the first boy I ever go to a dance, and or Ball, with wear it." Cindy insisted pushing the Tuxedo back into my hands.

"But... it's your father's..."

"Hey, I'm the unlucky one! I'm letting your mom give me one of her old dresses! Lord knows she has a tone! And I told her to surprise me!"

I laughed gently, "Then you're in for a huge surprise."

 _ **Christmas Eve... Three hours till the Yule Ball is to start...**_

I was pacing back and forth in the Slytherin Common Room.

"You look lovely tonight... No, to formal... You look... NO! Anything starting with that would embarrass her!" I groaned, before I finally sat down.

"You okay, Mate?" Braise raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm trying to come up with things to tell Cindy when I see her! NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" I put my head in my lap.

"Cheer up man... at least it's not Pansy." Blaise chuckled.

"Don't even get me started on Parkinson." My voice came out a little muffled.

"Parkinson? You're not gonna call her Pansy anymore?"

"Doesn't deserve it." I answered. We sat like that in silence for a few minutes.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be getting into that... Tux thing that Cindy gave you?" Blaise reminded me.

My head shot up, and I ran to the Fourth Year boy's dorm, "Bloody hell! How could I have forgotten!" I pulled on the black tuxedo pants, "Shit! These things are harder to get on than Dress Robs!"

" _Though... I guess since Cindy tries to do everything like a Muggle, and look like a Muggle, at times... using magic, and wearing magical items, only when necessary..."_ I smirked before I put on the white dress shirt, then the black jacket, "She truly has changed my love for Muggles..." I looked directly at a mirror, and put on the bow-tie Cindy gave me.

" _'_ The only thing my dad DIDN'T wear was this bow-tie... I figured it wouldn't matter...' _"_ I recalled what Cindy told me, when I looked at it.

Cindy also said it's a mix of emerald green and Citrine yellow. All I saw were Green and Yellow strips... she really does have a way with colors. I was putting the bow-tie on when Blaise walked in, "Oi! Your girl's really not into formal treatment! She's outside the Common Room; arms folded, tapping her foot, and leaning against the wall!... Are you sure Cindy's a girl?"

I smacked the back of his head, "Of course I'm sure! She's a girl that act more like guy." I walked out of the room and out of the Common Room to find Cindy standing there, looking and doing exactly as Blaise had described. Except; "You're beautiful..."

She was wearing my mom's only yellow strapless dress that went down to just bellow her knees, scrunching up a little around her waist where the light green hue of the belt that goes with the dress was tied. She was wearing almost golden strapped high heels, that matched the dress perfectly. Her... watch, was charmed to match it too. She also had the purse I gave her three years ago over her shoulder. Her hair was done up in a slightly tight bun without a hair outta place. And she wasn't wearing any makeup, (Probably had to fight the girls in Hufflepuff to keep that stuff away from her) but she didn't need it, she had natural beauty.

I didn't realize I said my comment aloud till I saw the smile on her face. "Took ya long enough... I've been waiting outside for five minutes." She giggled.

"But... the Ball doesn't start for another..."

"Ten minutes... How long did it take you to put on the tux anyway?" Cindy straightened the Bow-Tie.

"Apparently two hours." I laughed nervously, then gulped, "Won't it be weird that I'm in a Muggle's tuxedo?"

Cindy shook her head, "I asked Professor Sprout and Dumbledore, they said it'd be just fine... heck Professor Sprout was squealing with joy when I asked." I laughed at the image.

"Now come on... I don't think Parkinson's gonna be happy that I've been standing outside waiting for you." Cindy took my hand and we started walking to the Great Hall were the Yule Ball was to be held.

As we got there, I had Cindy take my arm.

"Wow..." Cindy and I stared in awe was we walked in.

"Come along, come al- Miss. Hiolna? Are my old eyes deceiving me? Or are you on the arm of Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Mcgonagall stopped what she was doing and stared.

Cindy giggled slightly, "No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, Professor. Yes, Draco Malfoy is my date."

Mcgonagall looked confused for a second then she looked at the tux I was wearing, "Professor Sprout did tell me you were going to have your date were a... Tuxedo... I believe is the word."

"That's right. Um... can we please sit down though?... These heels are _KILLING_ my feet!" Cindy explained, then complained. Professor Mcgonagall got over her shock and led us to a HUGE table.

"That table's bigger then the one in the Movie!" Cindy's eyes were wide as she whispered to me.

"I'd bet." I replied before we sat down, and the other competitors walked in with their dates. Potter, Granger, Cedric, Cho Chang, and a few others stopped walking the second they saw us together.

"Oh, shit!" Cindy hissed, and ducked her head.

"It's alright... let them know... the only one you have to worry about-"

"You might wanna look at Fleur Dolorous' date." Cindy interrupted. Normally I would be mad, but I did as suggested and paled. There, next to Fleur was our Gryffindor friend.

Kial Biralion was Fleur Dolorous' date.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I stared at my two best friends... I mean I know they loved each other... but I didn't expect them to be together like this!... oh brother.. Cindy's in for a WHOLE lota press interviews now!

"Iz zat 'ho I zink it iz?" Fleur whispered to me as we sat next to Draco and Cindy.

"Yes." I nodded, before I grabbed the collar of Draco's Dress ro... wait... "What are you doing with Cindy, in a Muggle's Tuxedo?!"

"Mr. Hiolna's letting me have it." Draco shrugged, "And to answer your first question, I'm her date."

My eyes widened with amazement. Everyone started eating happily, ignoring Draco, as was I. Till I saw the look in Cindy's eyes as she mouthed, 'Don't hurt my date... I'm gonna try to ask him out later...'

I had food halfway to my mouth when I saw that, 'WHAT?!'

"Are zou okay, Kial?" Fleur looked at me worried.

"Uh... Yeah..." I nodded, and continued to eat.

Then a slow song came on and Cindy practically dragged Draco onto the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance, M'lady?" I asked Fleur kindly, kissing her hand.

"Zat would be tres magnifique!" She declared, and I'm glad Cindy forced me to learn french last year because of the French Girls this year.

We got onto the dance floor and I slowly sashayed her around the others.

"Zis truly iz amazing." Fleur sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I smiled smugly, before I felt someone kick a soft spot in my ankle and I turn to see a smirking Cindy still dancing with a clueless Draco.

" _And I wander why I never let her wear high heels..."_ I groaned in my thoughts.

I continued to dance with Fleur till the slow song ended, and we walked back to the table, but Cindy and Draco were still dancing as if in their own little world.

"Zey are very cute together, No?" Fleur giggled.

" _No!_ Yes." I agreed aloud but disagreed in my thoughts.

I mean; I knew Cindy longer than she's had a crush on Draco! It's not fair!

The next song ended, and Draco and Cindy walked back up to the table.

"That was fun." Draco chuckled softly.

"Yeah... It was." Cindy nodded in agreement.

I restrained from glaring at them, they were still my friends... I shouldn't be jealous of them. I just hope they know what they're doing.

'What's up?' I saw Cindy mouth when our dates weren't looking.

'Nothing.' I lied

'Liar.'

Our dates looked at us confused, then whispered something our ear, "Zomezing wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out why Cindy chose Draco." I explained in a whisper.

Fleur frowned, "Ze did zell me zomething about zhat unce I believe."

"What?"

"Ze'll have to tell zou 'erzelf."

I sighed, then shrugged, "Okay." Fleur nodded slowly, and I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I sure I'm just worried about the gossip and rumors that are gonna start

up."

"Zat wound be bad, No?" She asked.

"Very." I agreed.

Draco stared at me wide-eyed before getting up, "I need some fresh air... I'll be back... I promise." He left in a hurry.

Cin looked like she was about to go after him, but stopped for a second and hissed to me, "I actually _do_ love Draco Malfoy, Kial. You're like a brother to me. A really close brother. I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but it's true. You're my brother and I truly love Draco..." She ran after Draco soon after that.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

I was cursing on the inside for being so stupid, before I found Draco in the courtyard siting on the stone bench, "Draco?" I called out, gently.

He stiffened for a second, before looking at me, "Oh... Cindy..."

I carefully walked up to him, "Draco... are you alright?" He nodded slowly, before I sat down beside him and put a hand on his knee, "Draco... are you sure you're okay? You left the Ball in quite a hurry..."

"Cin, I'm fine. Honest." Draco looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

He stiffened again, and I was afraid he'd slap my hand off his knee and call me a horrible name. Draco seemed to notice my fright because his eyes softened instantly and he took my hand, crying, "I'm so sorry... if you don't want to be my friend ever again... I'll understand..."

"What are you talking about?" I was REALLY starting to get worried now, then... I felt Parkinson's presents before I heard the spell, "Get down!" I pushed Draco and myself to the ground as a _Stupefy_ charm flew over us.

Draco was crying more now, "I'm... so sorry. She cursed me, till I did as she said..."

"That bitch!" I cussed, before looked back at Draco, and holding him close, "Shh... calm down..." Draco did just that as I stroked his hair.

"Where are you, Mudblood?! You cheated your way into the Tournament! I know you did! Come out and face me!" I heard Parkinson screech as she got closer.

I, however, stayed were I was and pulled my cloak out from my purse. I was protecting Draco, so the cloak turned a silvery color as soon as I put it over us. After I did that, I continued to stroke Draco's hair soothingly, "Shh... calm down..." I whispered in his ear. Draco pulled my closer, I could tell he was scared.

I held him until Parkinson passed. "You ungrateful little Malfoy! How dare you help that Mudblood!" I held Draco closer, as Parkinson kicked the grass. Then, FINALLY, Snape showed up.

"Miss. Parkinson! I believe you should be at the Ball, NOT looking for Miss. Hiolna and Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor! That mudblood got into the Tournament some way! She doesn't deserve it!" I had to cover Draco's mouth to stifle his sobs, my anger was boiling.

"It's does not matter. What's done is done. Now please get back to the Yule Ball." Once I heard Parkinson storm off, I uncovered Draco and myself, "Professor!" I called out to Snape, who turned and faced me. I pulled Draco up, "What kind of hex would cause this sort of reaction? And make the target do as they say?"

Snape's eyes darkened in the moonlight, "It would not be a hex."

"Then what would it be?!"

"An Unforgivable Curse." With that he walked away, and my grip on Draco was nearly lost.

"Draco... did Parkinson cast the Cruciatus Curse on you?" I slowly pulled him back onto the stone bench.

Draco nodded, then started to cry again, "I'm so sorry... I understand if-"

"Draco." I stopped him.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Shut up." I leaned into his lips, "It's in the past. You've done horrible things, and you will do worser things. But I will always love you. No matter what, I will always love you."

"Cindy..." Draco cried, before my lips met his, and Draco didn't say another word.

 _ **The next morning...**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "Go away sun!" I tried to turn but found arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked up and smiled, I forgot I fell asleep with Draco in the Courtyard.

Wait! Draco...? Courtyard...? **_FELL ASLEEP_**?!

"Draco... wake up..." I tried to shake him. Didn't work, "Draco come on...!" Still nothing.

I groaned, grabbed my wand, and did the water charm to wake him up.

"What!" He released me as he got soaked with water, "Where?! How?!"

I giggled, "Merry Christmas."

Draco glanced at me, his eyes narrowed in irritation, then kissed me.

"You have NO idea how long I've been wanting to do that on Christmas WITHOUT the help of a mistletoe." Draco breathed afterwords.

I smiled at him, "...Draco I was wandering..."

"What is it?"

"Well... I was wandering... after this Tournament was over... and after this term... I was wandering if you'd like to go out on a... a muggle date with me..."

Draco's eyes darkened for a second, making me worried, "Um..."

I bit my lower lip hard, afraid he'll reject me.

Draco noticed and lifted my chin up, "I'd love to go out with you..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure my father would like it..."

I screamed inwardly, "You don't HAVE to listen to your father! I saw the bruise mark on your arm when your father was about to take you back to your Manor after Second year. I told you, you can stay at my house..."

Draco held me close, "I just don't want you to get hurt... after last year and all..."

I sighed heavily, "Draco you don't have to worry about m-" I suddenly felt someone close, "Shit! Flinch is coming!" I pulled the cloak over us to keep us out of sight.

"I honestly thought I heard voices. Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me." Flinch quickly walked away. When he was gone I took the cloak off.

"How did you do that?" Draco whispered.

"I... I don't know... it happened last night with Parkinson too." I was a little more than scared.

"Hey... it's okay..." Draco hugged me, "Now... back to your earlier question... Yes... I'll... I'll go out on a muggle date with you. If that's that you really want."

I gasped, smiling, before I looked up at him, "REALLY?!"

"Really." Draco smiled happily back.

I kissed his lips.

I was too happy to notice the entire Slytherin, and Hufflepuff Houses till we heard them gasp.

"Shoot..." We both cursed our luck as we broke the kiss. The cloak must've fallen off.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY KISSING HIM?!/HER?!" We heard our Houses shout.

"Yes." We both stood up and sighed.

"I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" I declared, taking Draco's hand.

"AND I LOVE CINDY HIOLNA!" Draco added, squeezing my hand. There were even more gasp, and we looked up at the towers.

"Great... Now Gryffindor and Ravenclaw know too..." I rolled my eyes.

Draco squeezed my hand harder, "Don't worry about them... no one can tear us apart, right?"

"Right." I smiled.

 _ **Three days later...**_

"Hagrid! Hagrid come on! Please open up!" I banged my fist against Hagrid's Hut's front door.

"'At the Buggin'...?!" Hagrid finally opened the door and saw me, "Ah! Cindy! How good 'o see 'eh!" He clapped a hand on my back, almost making me lose my balance, before he let me inside. "'Hat can I do yeh for?"

I sat down at one of the tables, and sighed. Nothing wrong with being honest.

Well... we'll see anyway, "I need you to tell me what the first task is."

Hagrid was fixing a cup of tea when I said this, and nearly spilled some on his hand, "I can't do 'hat." He sighed.

"You did it for Harry." I reminded him, "Please Hagrid, I need to know."

"No! I will not 'ell anyone! I was sworn 'o secrecy!" He snapped.

"You won't even tell your favorite student?" I questioned him, "Hagrid, I know you want to tell me, so PLEASE tell me."

"I can't!"

"Then how 'bout we play 21 questions? It's a muggle game." I decided, "I ask a question and you answer 'Yes' or 'No' if I guess what the task's supposed to be before I ask all twenty-one questions I win, and you technically wouldn't be giving away the secret. Sound fair?"

Hagrid nodded, "I suppose so."

"Good... so let's start." I smiled, "Does the first task involve a Magical creature?"

"...Yes." Was his answer.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked again.

"Yes. Very, in fact." He nodded.

"Is it naturally found in the Forest?" I motioned to the Forbidden Forest outside.

"No." He shook his head.

"Is the Magical Creature taking up residents in the Forest for now?" I asked.

"Yes." Hagrid nodded.

"Can the creature fly?" I asked.

"Mainly... Yes." Hagrid nodded.

"Is there more than one type of this Creature?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't what I was beginning to think it was.

"Yes. One for each Champion." Hagrid nodded simply.

"Will the creatures be fought two at a time?" I asked.

"Yes." Hagrid answered, "Except for the last one."

I sighed, "Is the first Task about Dragons?"

Hagrid nodded, "Yeh win."

I nodded, then gulped, "It was great talking to you, Hagrid." I got up and left the hut in a hurry.

"Visit soon!" He called back.

 _ **Three weeks later... an hour before The first Task...**_

I was pacing back and forth in the courtyard.

"Cin... quite worrying. You already know what dragon you're gonna face." Kial waved his hand dismissively.  
"The Hungarian Horntail was Harry's... not mine! And the Swedish Short-snout was Cedric's! Also not mine!" I griped.

Draco picked me up, which was easy because I've been too worried to eat, and brought me out of the Groove I had worn into the ground... again.

"Two things... you need to start eating again... this is getting ridiculous..." Draco sighed putting me down, "And you need to calm down."

"How can I?! There's five Dragons instead of just Four and... and I have to face mine alone."

Draco shook his head, "You can have ONE person help you... but you have to get the... what did the book say again?"

"I have to get an egg that the Dragon is protecting... Harry probably had it easier with the Hungarian Horntail..." I recalled.

"How hard could it be?" Kial smirked, "You're good on you're broom."

"But not great!" I groaned.

"You're gonna be okay..." Draco promised, "I already agreed to be your partner."

"I know... and that's another thing I'm worried about..." I sighed heavily, I had lied to him so he wouldn't worry about me, "I don't want you to get hurt, Draco."

"I don't care!... I WANT to be your partner! I WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" I cringed as Draco shouted the last part.

"You don't have to get so mad." I whimpered.

Draco sighed then hugged me, "Sorry... I just... I just want you to be safe... and you're so stubborn at times it's like you're not even listening to me..."

"But I do!" I quickly assured him, "I'm just... I... I guess I'm just scared..."

Before anything else could be said, I heard a horn going off.

"Well, time for the first task." Kial stood up, and we walked together.

I prayed Draco wouldn't hate me after this.

 _ **After getting to the Arena...**_

I was going through every strategy in my head when Draco took my hand. "Ready?"

"No." I admitted in a squeak.

"You'll do great." Cedric smiled at me from where he was right outside the tent. Draco released my hand and stood outside waiting.

"You've got a semi-easy dragon. PLUS you're getting help with Harry." I groaned, sitting in a seat.

"You'll have Malfoy's help though." Harry said hopefully.

"...But... we'll... have to face a Romanian Longhorn!" I put my head in my hands, I forgot I had lied to them too. I didn't want to make things really bad between me and my Boyfriend, though once it was my turn that would change, "I can't believe I have the WORST LUCK!"

"You didn't say that last year." I kicked Harry's leg, "OW!"

Finally Bartemius Crouch Sr. walked into the tent.

" _Oh.. how I loath him! Cares more for his job, than he does his own son!"_ I snarled in my thoughts as I glared at the man.

"Alright... Mr. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. The Horntail and the Short-snout are ready for you." Mr. Crouch clapped his hands.

"Wish us luck." They both smiled at me as they left the tent.

"Luck!" I called after them. Everyone stared at me, "What? They wanted luck; I wished them luck." I shrugged.

"Why? They're your competition." Krum asked.

"Because they're my friends first." I glared at him, "Though I doubt you'd understand what a friend is. Seeing as how you, and your schoolmates, only care about yourselves. But here at Hogwarts, we actually take the time to make friends, and hang out with them."

Krum was taken aback and I smirked. Good. SOMEONE FINALLY gave that guy a talking to! Once everyone else was called out, it was my turn.

* * *

 **Alright... please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty... here's chapter 12 like promised. Like I said before, enough people are willing... I'll try and write their third year.**

 **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. Or the song that appears in this chapter.**

 **Oh... uh... a shout out to the Guest and for the reviews the last two chapters.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I waited patiently for Cindy to come out of the Tent, as I stood by Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"And for the final Dragon, Cindy Hiolna has been given a decision. To go through this challenge alone, or with the help of a friend." Dumbledore told the crowd.

I watched Cindy walk up to us, but I saw her mouth, 'Please don't hate me... or be mad at me...' I raised a brow, and Cindy looked even more nervous.

"I had asked Cindy for her decision before this Task began." Dumbledore continued, "She had said, and I quote, 'I don't want anyone to be put in harms way, if I can avoid it... I'm going to do this Task on my own.' There for she shall not have a partner for this Task."

I stared open mouthed at Cindy, 'WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!' Even from a distance I could see her crying. I was going to apologize; but Cindy was ushered into the arena without another word. I walked up to the Stands and sat down in a daze. I watched closely as The Romanian Longhorn was released.

"THAT'S THE DRAGON?!" Kial, Myself, and I'm pretty sure Cin, shouted in unison. The Longhorn started to lower it's head so it's horns were pointed at Cin.

"Shit!" I cussed. Cin however kept looking at it's eyes, trying to maintain herself.

"What is she doing?!" I heard someone hiss beside me.

"She's... She's trying to make it a friend..." I realized, "She's learned to befriend all sorts of magical creatures... she's trying to make it a friend; so she can get the egg without hurting it." Cindy's eyes continued to look at the Dragon's as she slowly walked up to it. "Okay; NOW she's looking for a death wish!" I hissed. When Cin got up to the Dragon, she petted it's horns and nose calmly, whispering something to is soothingly.

The Dragon growled, but what it did next surprised everyone... It stood aside and let her pass. She grabbed the Egg she was supposed to get, from the nest, and ran out.

Cin cheered happily holding the egg high. I ran out of the Stands, as did Kial, and ran up to her. "You've gotta be the craziest Witch ever..." We both chided her before we hugged her.

Cin laughed, "Hagrid was the one that taught me that little trick."

We both stared at her.

"You're incredible. You know that?" I smiled at her, "And I want to apologize for getting mad like that..."

"It's water under the bridge." Cin assured.

I smiled at her again, before she walked into the Tent. I wanted to follow her in so badly I was really worried, but I knew no student can go into that Tent. So I just stood outside and waited for her.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

Cin walked out in a daze.

"You okay?" I hugged her from behind.

Cin nodded slowly.

"I heard you got first place!" I smiled happily at her.

Again, she nodded slowly. And I was getting worried, "What's wrong?"

She opened her purse and gave me _'The Goblet of Fire'_. I opened it and looked at the First Task's chapter.

"Harry and Viktor Krum were supposed to be tied for FIRST?!" I hissed as I read over that page, "Viktor BLINDED the Dragon! He should've been in third!"

"He and his partner are in fourth. Harry and Cedric are in second." Cin clarified in a low whisper.

I slowly turned her around and saw tears running down her cheeks, "Cin? What's wrong?"

"I screwed up the book again!" Cin let out.

"No you didn't..." I wiped the tears from her eyes, "You actually made it better."

"HOW?!"

"Because you're in it!" I smiled at her.

She just nodded.

I put the book back in her purse and led her back to the Castle.

"You said the Egg opens?" I recalled.

"I ain't openin' it." She decided, "I already know what the Second task is anyway."

"You just don't wanna hear the screeching and wailing." I joked.

"Exactly!" She chuckled. We walked into the Great Hall, and I sat her down at her table, before I walked over to Slytherin's.

Soon everyone was filling the room, and I could barely make Cin out.

Till I saw Cedric Diggory sit down.

I looked to the right of him, and checked to make sure that was Cin, but her face had gone pale the second Cedric sat down. _"Well, DUH! Two task away from his fate!"_ My thoughts scuffed. I smiled at her at every chance I could get as we ate.

"She's worried." Blaise stated the obvious, "Do you know why?"

I shook my head, even though I did. Cin, Kial and I, were the only ones that actually knew that Cedric Diggory was going to die at the end of this Term. We swore to keep what happens a secret. She STILL hasn't told me who I'm going to try to... kill... in Sixth year!

"...To Draco? Come in Draco?" Blaise waved a hand in front of me.

I shook my head, "What'd I miss?"

Blaise chuckled, "Nothing... you were just staring off into space..."

Viktor sat down beside me, and I tensed, "That Hiolna girl did actually really well. But I believe _I_ did better."

"You BLINDED your dragon." I growled silently.

"Awe... well yes. But that's what we are taught at Durmstrang." Krum shrugged, and I was suddenly disgusted to sit so close to him.

"It might have terrified me a bit, but I liked Cindy's way, the best." I decided, "She hates harming creatures and making them do her bidding. I think that's why she loves 'Care for Magical Creatures' so much."

Viktor rolled his eyes, "She's such a boring Witch. What's her blood static again?"

I griped my plate angrily, "...Muggleborn..."

Viktor's eyes bulged out of her head, "You mean to say that she's a-"

"Don't you DARE call her that word!" I snapped before he could even say it.

I got up and left the Great Hall, anger seeping within me.

 _ **An hour later...**_

"Draco? You okay?" I heard Cin's gentle voice ask as I heard her walking up to where I was siting on the courtyard bench.

I shook my head, "I told Krum your blood static and he almost called you the worst word possible."

"You mean he almost called me a Mudblood?" Cin sighed heavily, sat down beside me and put a hand on my back, "We ran into each other when I was leaving the Great Hall. He said 'Don't touch me, filthy Mudblood.' So I kinda figured someone told him."

Anger raged within me at this news, "How can you take that so calmly?!"

"Draco, as I said in first year, I'm gonna be called a Mudblood a lot so I have to get used to it. Even calling myself it sometimes." Cin rubbed her hand over my back.

I looked at her shocked, "No one should call you that! Not even yourself!"

"You called Hermione Granger a Mudblood." She stated simply.

"Stop using that word as if it's good!" I instructed, "I call Granger that word because she's so stuck-up!"

Cin cringed away from me and slowly stand up, "Sorry..."

I grabbed her hand quickly, pulled her onto my lap and hugged her, "Please don't leave me."

"Draco...?" I felt Cin whisper against my neck.

"Please." I repeated, I was close to tears.

Cin wrapped her arms around my back, "Okay."

I cried over her shoulder before I felt her stroking my hair soothingly, and I heard her singing;

" _Baby blue staring in the window pane.  
Just counting drops of rain.  
Wondering if she's got the guts to take it.  
Running down her dreams in a dirty dress,  
now her heart's a mess.  
Praying she'll find a way to make it._

 _So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake!  
Just keep on reaching, though the limb might break!  
We've come this far, don't you be risk it now!  
'Cause you can learn to fly... on the way down."_

I look at her, "Thank you..."

Cin shook her head, "No. It's okay..."

I hugged her again, "That song... what it's it called? And who's it by?"

"The song's called 'Fly' by Maddie and Tea. They're Muggle singers." Cin recalled.

I nodded, then kept my head down, "It's a lovely song... though I guess that's because you just sang it..."

She chuckled softly, "Thanks."

I looked up at her, and brushed a hand over her cheek, "Welcome."

"Um... I hate to break up this lovely moment... but Cindy... I need to talk to you." We turned to see Cedric standing before us.

"About?"

"The Second Task... I think I figured it out."

Cin sniffed the air, "Because you took a bath?" Cedric nodded slowly. "Cedric I already know what the second task is. But... be sure to tell Harry, alright?"

Cedric smiled slightly, "Got it." He quickly walked away. I looked at Cindy and we both laughed.

 _ **A few weeks later... Valentine's day...**_

I broke yet another kiss with Cin, "Have I mentioned how much I love snogging you?"

"Only every time you've kissed me today."

She laughed, and my eyes traveled down her clothing.

She was wearing a light blue denim jacket over a red t-shirt that had 'Love, Recycle, Peace' in their respective symbols, dark blue pre-torn jeans and black combat boots.

"Have I also mentioned how amazing you look in common Muggle clothes?" I added, in a hungry growl.

"Well... no. and I'm most certainly not ready for what I know you're thinking." Cin snapped her fingers causing me to look back up at her face.

I nodded, "Right... sorry." That got me a punch in the shoulder, "I apologize!" We both laughed lightly.

"I'm just glad Parkinson's didn't put you under ANOTHER love-" Cindy was about to laugh when Brownie flew down to her. "What's wrong, Brownie?" Cindy took the letter off his leg and let him fly again.

"Who's it from?" I looked down at the letter.

"That's my dad's handwriting..." Cindy whispered, "He only writes when it's urgent..."

"Open it." I instructed. Cindy did just that, and messy handwriting was displayed;

Dear Cindy,

 _ **We-**_ **I** _ **... have bad news...**_

 _ **Your... mom... has... Cancer. The doctors say she only has a few months to live. It's the day after Christmas and I know this will probably get to you late... but I just wanted to let you know that we both love you and we're routing for you in spirit.**_

 _ **Oh... and before I forget.. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OR REGRETFUL WITH THAT MALFOY UNTIL YOU'RE 17!**_

 _ **Love you forever,**_

 _ **Dad.**_

I grabbed Cin as she nearly fell to the ground crying, I held her up, and she cried into my shirt.

"Shh... calm down..." I stroked her hair.

"It's been two months... she... she could be..." Cin cried into my chest.

"Shh... I know... I know." I held her close.

We suddenly heard footsteps coming towards us, "Awe... little mudblood upset?"

"Parkinson...!" I growled and glared at my housemate.

"Well... that's my last name." Parkinson gasped.

"Leave her alone!... Her Mom has a disease called Cancer!" I snarled, holding Cin closer.

"Whatever... if she's supposed to compete tomorrow she wouldn't be crying." Parkinson chuckled darkly.

I pulled out my wand, and sent her flying, "Leave her alone!"

Parkinson did just that and ran away.

I held Cin tighter, "I'll make a promise with you, Cin. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

 _ **The next day... Half an Hour before The Second Task...**_

I was reading a book Cindy got me for my birthday last year called _'The Pirate Curse'_ in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Mr. Malfoy." My Head of House called me.

"Yes, Professor?" I looked up.

"I must speak with you in the Headmaster's Office." He ushered me out of the Common Room.

"Okay...?" I was really confused, Cin was supposed to get ready for the Second Task in a few minutes.

"Do not worry about Miss. Hiolna." Snape sighed heavily, "She's fine. Now keep moving."

Once we got into Dumbledore's office, I looked around. There was at least six others present. Three of them being Kial, Granger, and Weasley.

"Awe. Mr. Malfoy. It's good for you to join us." Dumbledore smiled.

"Mind explaining why we're all here now?" Weasley groaned.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Biralion, already know."

Kial's and my eyes widened, "No! You can't possible mean-" Before we could protest farther we were hit with a spell, that made us all pass out.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"FOUND IT! The perfect spell!" I shouted as I read through a Transfiguration book in the Hufflepuff Basement.

"What is it?" Ally tried to look at the book but I shut the cover.

"It's a transfiguration spell." Was all I said, before I looked at my watch, "Hey Cedric? When's the next Task supposed to start?"

"In Half an Hour... why?"

"Because I think this spell would work... but I need to be in water to test it." I explained.

"That's a weird spell..." Ally tried to open the cover of my book, but I moved her hand and slammed it shut again.

"Okay... you can use the Perfect's bathroom. Should be big enough." Cedric nodded calmly, "Just get back in time."

"Thanks. I will." I smiled, then casted a lock charm on my spell book before Ally tried to open it again.

I stood up and quickly walked to the Perfect's bathroom.

"Okay... Transfiguration Mermaid spell; Take one..." I casted the Transfiguration charm and jumped into the water.

Sure enough, my legs became one tail, and my clothes disappeared.

"Yes! Now for the counter spell." I was about to do the counter spell, when I heard someone walk in, "Shit!" I dropped my wand deep into the water, "Double shit!" I went below the water and swam for my wand, which was actually easy, since I could now see, and breath underwater. I grabbed my wand, and slowly swam to the surface, as to not alert the other person in here. Before I broke the surface of the water.

"Cindy... there you are!" I heard Cedric's voice and I relaxed.

"Geez! Could you try and NOT make me jumpy! I dropped my wand in the water, you know!" I waved my wand so he could see it. Before I did the counter spell like I had intended, and climbed out of the water.

"Well dry up, we need to get out to the Black Lake." Cedric instructed.

I nodded, and casted a drying spell on my clothes, "Let's go." We walked out to the Black Lake, where the other competitors were standing.

"Have you seen Draco or Kial anywhere?" I asked Harry as we walked up to him.

"No. Have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"No." I shook my head.

We both gulped, before Dumbledore began explaining the rules of the Task. I set my waterproof watch for one hour, and casted the Transfiguration spell, while he was talking.

"Now... BEGIN!" Every contestant jumped into the water. Once my feet were fully submerged, my mermaid's tail grew. I broke into a jet like speed, and casted a spell for Fleur to get through the Grindylows, and save her sister. And I was SO thankful that I LOOKED like a merperson so they wouldn't attack me.

When I finally got to the village I slowed my swimming down to a slight float.

" _Please let me pass."_ I told the merperson guarding a gate.

" _You speak our tongue and look like us... explain."_ The merperson demanded.

I pulled out my wand, and showed it calmly, _"I transfigured myself. Now PLEASE let me through!"_

" _You do not wish to fight?"_

" _No! I want to save what was stolen from me!"_ I was getting upset.

I looked at my watch and groaned, I had half an Hour left!

" _Very well. You may pass..."_ The merperson opened the gate allowing my to swim through. I went back to jet speed and found six people tied to Merstatues. Some of them being; Ron, Hermione, Kial, Gabriel, Cho Cha- wait!... back up!... Kial!?

Fleur's younger sister was here, so Kial couldn't be her's but that didn't mater... I swam up to the person that was stolen from me!

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I have to admit, Draco swimming unconscious like this made him look really cute. His blond-hair floating all around, his clothes (Which I'm sure he'll be mad about later) were floating on his body, his chest- FOCUS CINDY!

I casted a cutting charm on his restraints, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

I then looked at my watch and cussed, 10 minutes left!

Making sure I had a tight grip on Draco, I broke into Jet speed back the way I came. When I got back to the starting area I looked at my watch, I had one minute to break the surface.

I quickly looked back, and saw Cedric struggling a bit.

I casted a 'Lighter Than Air' spell on Cho, before I swam to the surface with three seconds to spare.

"And the winner is... CINDY HIOLNA!" Everyone cheered, as the other competitors broke the surface. I quickly casted the counter spell for my transfiguration spell, and my tail turned back into two legs.

 _ **2 minutes later...**_

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?!" Draco and Kial demanded as they came too, on land.

"Hey boys!" I laughed at their shouting, "What happened was; I WON THE SECOND TASK! I saved Draco... Kial I'm not sure who saved you... And you were both in the Black Lake." The two boys both chuckled softly.

Suddenly a whole lota screeching and wailing, could be heard from the lake, "OW!" All three of us shouted and covered our ears.

"I liked it better when I could understand them underwater!" I shouted to my friends.

"We'd have to agree!" They shouted back.

Suddenly, as quickly as the screeching and wailing started, it stopped. I uncovered my ears, and motioned for the boys to do the same.

"Miss. Hiolna..." The chilling voice of Viktor Krum reached my ears as he walked up to us, "That spell you did was a strange one."

"I transfigured myself to be a Merperson. What's weird is that you tried to transfigure yourself into a Shark and failed miserably." I snarled.

Krum and I glared at each other for a few seconds before he walked away.

"Man I hate that guy!" I growled.

"Agreed." The boys nodded.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Kial and Draco were dried off and the points were given.

I was in the lead, Harry and Cedric tied for second, and Fleur and Krum in third and the other two in fourth and fifth.

As I suspected, Draco was NOT happy that his clothes got wet.

"I think you looked cute." I giggled as he vented his anger.

That caused him to stop and stare at me, "You did?"

"Yeah... your hair was floating everywhere, your cloths were so spread out... I swear if you didn't have a time limit with the spell, I would've just stared at you all day..." I admitted.

"Really?" Draco's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Yeah... it took all my willpower to do what I was down there to do in the first place." I looked away embarrassed, and rubbed my neck.

Draco smiled, "Maybe you could teach me that spell you used so you could go underwater, and we could, some time in the future... together."

My heart rammed to a halt, "Did you say... together?"

"Um..." Draco's cheeks darkened, "Yes..." I looked away from him embarrassed.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I watched my two friends from the other side of the Courtyard, and laughed at their failed attempt to plan a single date.

"Kial... are zou okay?" I turned to see a concerned Fleur looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine... oh, and thank you for saving me." I smiled.

"How did zou...?"

I chuckled, "I asked Dumbledore. Sang like a canary after I asked." Fleur gave me a puzzled look. "Figure of speech."

Fleur nodded, then gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll zee zou lazer." With that she walked away.

"Man... do I love her..." I leaned my back against the school wall, in a daze.

Soon someone snapped there fingers in front of me, "Kial! Snap out of it, man!"

I blinked, and saw Cindy and Draco standing in front of me.

"You okay? You zoned out for quite a while..." Draco said gently.

"I don't know... Fleur kissed my cheek, and the next thing I know Cindy's snapping her fingers in front of me." I revealed.

"Fleur kissed your cheek?"

"Yeah?"

"Did she do that before the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah?"

"Did she do that before she asked you?"

"Yeah?" I was getting annoyed with these questions.

"Follow me." Cindy waved her hands for us to follow her.

"I'll catch up..." I tried to walk the other way, but Cindy and Draco grabbed my arms and started to drag me. They dragged me for quite a while, until we reached the Library.

"Come on then!" Cindy hissed as she picked me up and we all walked into the Library.

"Draco keep an eye on Kial. I need to grab a few books." With that, Cindy walked away.

A few minutes later Cindy comes back with Four different books, and when she sat down she pulled out another from her purse.

" _'Fantastic Beast and Where to find them'_?" Draco read the cover of the book that was in her purse.

"Read this book, Kial. We'll read the others." Cindy handed me the book from her purse, and I did as told. "Okay... weird..." Cindy decided as I read.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

I was on the Zs when Draco hissed, "Found it!"

Cindy looked over his shoulder and smiled, "That's it!"

"What's it?" I looked up from the book.

Cindy and Draco looked up at me, "We think we know what happened... but you're gonna have to meet us in the courtyard at Midnight tonight." Cindy explained simply.

"And bring Fleur." Draco added.

I nodded, maybe it was a double date?

 _ **Two minutes till Midnight...**_

"Ziz iz excizing..." Fleur cheered silently, as we waited for Draco and Cindy to arrive.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Okay that should be everything we need." I heard Draco's voice coming from the other side of the courtyard.

"Got everything over here." I heard Cindy whisper close to us.

Then, My watch went off signaling that it was Midnight.

"Where are zey?" Fleur groaned, "You zaid zey would be here!"

"They said they would meet us!" I insisted.

Suddenly Fleur was hit by a spell and flung forwards.

"Fleur!" I was about to run up to her when another spell hit my feet, and made me stuck.

"Kial! Snap out of it!" Cindy faced me.

"Of what?"

"This love spell!" Cindy hissed.

"What love spell?" I growled.

Cindy dropped her wand, and grabbed my shirt, "The love spell that's causing you to act more like a doffs then usual!"

I tried to break free of the spell on my feet. But Cindy held me still, picked up her wand and said the truth spell. "I don't exactly love Fleur... heck Cin you KNOW I thought of her as a stuck-up, annoying twit... Why did I just say that?!" I cursed as I realized what she did, "I hate that truth spell."

"I know." Cindy smirked, before she turned to Draco, "What's she gotta say?"

Draco brought Fleur back over, "I believe she's got a counter spell to tell Kial." I stared at Fleur before she said something in french, and I blacked out.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

"Kial can you hear me? Kial?" I felt someone slapping my face gently.

"Ow... Yeah I can hear you..." I sat up, before I looked around, "Why are we in the Hospital Wing?"

Cindy, who was the one slapping me, looked up at Draco who was just as nervous as her, "You tell him."

"Why me? It was your idea." He countered.

"Yes. but who found what was important?" Cindy countered back.

"Both of you tell me!" I groaned, causing them both to look at me.

"Do you remember anything from 45 minutes ago?" Draco sighed.

I thought for a moment, then shook my head, "All I remember is Fleur casting a Counter spell on me... then I blacked out." My two best friends looked at each other again. "What'd I do?" I really didn't want the answer but I had to know.

"Fleur had casted some undetectable Love spell on you, and when she took it off... you um... kinda jumped at her with all your anger..." Cin explained gently.

"She's okay though..." Draco added quickly. They then glared over to a bed across from me.

"I take it you tied her up?" I looked up at Cindy.

"No!" We all jumped at the sound of Olympe Maxime's voice.

"Oh brother..." Cindy hit her head.

"How dare zou azuse MY Champion of cheating!" We looked and saw it wasn't us she was screeching like a banshie at, not us, but rather, Albus Dumbledore.

"I am doing no such thing, Madam Maxime." Dumbledore assured the Female Half-Giant, "I am going off of what Miss. Hiolna, and Mr. Malfoy, have told me."

"Zou truz zat cheater?!"

"I NEVER CHEATED!" Cindy stood up and turned to face them, "I've said this OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I never _wanted_ to be in the Tournament in the first dang place! But what's done is done! And no one can change that!"

I smirked, at least Cindy still had her backbone.

Draco stood up and grabbed Cindy's arm, "It's not worth getting upset about Cin."

"I'm actually glad you could join us, Miss. Hiolna." Dumbledore smiled casually, "Can you tell us, in great detail, what happened?"

Cindy shook her head, "No I can't..."

"Zee!"

"I can't because YOU," She pointed at Maxime, "Wouldn't believe me! Even IF I WAS telling the truth!"

I stood up slowly, and held my arms around Cindy, "Calm down, Cin... she's just trying to make you mad."

"Well it's working!"

Draco grabbed her tighter, "Cin... calm down..." Cin's muscles slowly relaxed.

"ZEE! Ze clearly cannot control herzelf!"

"Yes. But may I ask you something, Miss. Hiolna?" Dumbledore looked at Cindy.

"What is it, sir?"

"Why were you out so late? Surely any spell could've been used to save Mr. Biralion."

"Not this particular kind spell, sir." Cindy shook her head, then pulled something out of her school bag, "This was the book I found the spell in."

Cin handed Dumbledore the book, who opened the book to the page that was marked, and put on his spectacles, "Awe... I see. Madam Maxima... I believe, your Champion has some explaining, that must be done now." Madam Maxime was dumbfounded, before she and Fleur followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

"Who knew that'd work?" Cindy smiled triumphantly.

"You're crazy sometimes.. you know that?" I laughed at her.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **Three months later...**_

I gulped as I slowly made my way into the Forbidden Forrest.

Today was the day Bartemius Crouch Sr. was supposed to die.

I made my way expertly through the woods trying not to make a single sound, when I stepped on a twig.

"Shit!" I cussed quietly before I heard galloping around me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" I heard a bow being pulled back, and I turned to see several Centaurs surrounding me.

"I... I don't want to cause any trouble." I assured them, "My name is Cindy Hiolna. I'm looking for Mr. Crouch. I don't suppose you've seen him?"

The one with the bow out walked up to me, "You do not wish to fight?"

I groaned, "Why are all magical creatures surprised that I don't like hurting them?"

"You don't?"

"No! I actually respect your kind, Mr. Centaur. I respect all creatures, no matter the kind." I explained.

"Come with us, young witch." He put away his bow then pulled me onto his back.

"Okay." I gulped.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

"My name is Bane." The Centaur I was riding introduced himself.

"I see... I thought Centaurs didn't like being ridden?" I raised an eyebrow, I remember THAT from First year.

"You are a special Witch, young one." Bane ignored the real meaning of my question, "Tell me... Why do you not wish to harm Magical Creatures?"

"Because I think it's just wrong! It's not fair that Creatures get taken advantage of!" I answered honestly, "I understand that Centaurs are proud Creatures. But I think it's still wrong for ALL creatures, INCLUDING Centaurs, to be treated poorly... wait... is that why you don't like humans?"

Bane nodded, "You're a very SMART witch too."

I gulped, then nodded, before he stopped and I slowly got off him. _"Please to lead to my death, PLEASE don't lead to my death!"_ I crossed my fingers and hoped.

"Bane, you've returned.. with a HUMAN?!" I heard a gruff voice growl, and I cringed.

"You must see reason, Magorian." Bane sighed, "This female human does not wish to fight. She does not fight any creature for she wishes to protect them, and make them her friends."

My head snapped in his direction, "How did you...?"

"SILENCE HUMAN!" The gruff voice shouted and I did just that, as a Brown Centaur came into view.

"You are a witch, correct?" I nodded at his question, "Then pull out your wand and we shall see if Bane is correct."

"W... What? W... Why?" I gulped, but did as told.

"Conol... we must test this human's strength." Magorian ignored me. A slightly yellow Centaur with several scars trotted in front of me.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Bane.

"You are to fight Conol. If you win; your word is seen as true, and you are made an honorary Centaur." Bane answered.

"I take it if I lose... I'm dead."

Bane nodded sadly.

I gulped and walked up to Conol.

"Begin!" Magorian instructed. Conol did just that, he shot an arrow at me, but I jumped out of the way. He then shot five arrows at me all at once, but again, I avoided them.

"Fight back, Human!" I heard pretty much EVERY Centaur shout, as I dodged ten of Conol's arrows.

"No! I will not harm ANY Creature!" I shouted before I stood from where I was crouching, and held my arms open, "Go ahead and shot! I'm not gonna fight you!"

"You are a brave and kindhearted human. There aren't that many of you." I nodded as Magorian trotted up to me, "Very well, from this day forward You... uh..."

I smiled gently, "Cindy Hiolna."

"Cindy Hiolna!" Magorian recovered from the slight mishap, "Shall be known as an honorary Centaur! And may travel into our part of the woods at any time!"

I nodded, "Thank you."

Magorian nodded, before turning to Bane, "I believe she has somewhere she was wanting to be, Bane. From this day forward, you may carry this human on your back. You alone have this privilege."

"I would be honored." Bane bowed his head.

"Um... Bane... I need to get there. NOW!" I reminded the Centaur.

He nodded, before he let me get on his back.

"Far thee well, Kindhearted witch." Magorian nodded his head before I directed Bane where we needed to be.

It was a few minutes before we heard anything bad.

" _ **'Avada Kedavra'**_!"

"NO!" I screamed, as I saw the Green light hitting the man I was just about to go see, "Bane! You must move into the shadows! Keep yourself concealed!" Bane nodded and did just that. "I didn't mean hide in the biggest, and piniest bush!" I hissed quietly.

"We are concealed; are we not?" Bane chuckled silently.

I groaned softly, till I was sure... "Coast is clear."

Bane walked out of the bush, and I spat out pin needles.

"Gross!" I hissed, as we walked up to the person that was killed, and I gasped in horror, "Oh my god..."

Laying there, dead as a rock, was Bartemius Crouch Sr.

I slid off Bane and walked up to the body. "M'lady? Everything okay?" Bane asked gently.

"I need to get Dumbledore... and Harry Potter... they need to see this..." I explained softly.

"Then climb onto my back and it shall be done."

 _ **Three hours later...**_

I was in the courtyard again laying on the ground, staring up at the sky, looking for new stars.

"Miss. Hiolna?" I flinched at my Head of House's voice before I sat up.

"I know it's past curfew Professor Sprout... but I... I wanted to see if I could find Mr. Crouch..."

Professor Sprout nodded, "Yes. I heard from Mr. Malfoy that you come out here to _'clear your head'_ when you're sad."

I nodded, "The fresh air just... calms me for some reason."

"May I join you?"

I looked up at her then nodded, "Of course."

Professor Sprout sat down beside me and we both looked up at the sky. "You won't find him." She broke the easy silence.

"Pardon?" I looked over at her.

"Mr. Crouch. That's whom you're looking for right?"

I nodded, "And my mom... I don't know why... but every time I look up at the stars... it's like I can feel who passed on to create that star."

"You have a rare gift." Professor Sprout announced, "Though I'm not surprised. Your heart always seems to be in the right place."

"I'm not following..." I frowned.

"You said you can feel whoever passed on to create a star?" I nodded at her, "And your love for all Creatures. That's a truly rare gift. How long have you had those feelings?"

I thought for a second, "For as long as I can remember I guess. There wasn't a moment in my life that I didn't care about others."

Professor Sprout nodded, "I heard you became an honorary Centaur."

"How did you...?"

"Dumbledore knows everything, dear."

"Of course he did..." I brought my head to my hands.

Professor Sprout rubbed my back, before she thankfully changed the subject, "I've never met a muggle before... What's your mom like?"

I smiled gently and lifted my head, "She's sweet... she's gentle and she loves it when we used to play pretend. She always has a smile on her face. Just don't double-cross her... I guess I get some of my anger from her because she can be gentle one second and angry the next."

Professor Sprout nodded, "Look up Dear."

I did as told and looked confused until I saw what she meant.

I looked at one of the stars and I could feel my mom.

"She's really gone..." I whispered.

Professor Sprout helped me to my feet, "I'll give you an hour... I hope you'll be back in the Hufflepuff Common Room by then."

I nodded weakly, as she left.

I fell to the ground and cried.

"Cin? I just got a letter from your... Oh..." Draco's voice called out to me, before he most likely saw me.

"She's gone... she's gone and I can't get her back..." I whimpered, before I gripped my wand angrily, "I'm a damn WITCH and I couldn't figure out a way to save my own MOTHER!"

I felt Draco's hand on my back, before he pulled me into him, "Cin... relax." Draco took my wand and sat it aside.

I cried into his shirt, "I'm sorry... I... I just thought... she... She was so strong..."

Draco stroked my hair, "Shh... it's gonna be okay."

"How? I might... I might join her."

"Don't think like that!" Draco lifted my head, and made me look him in the eyes, his gray were filled with anger and worry, "You're a lot stronger than this Cin! You can over come it!"

I simply nodded. Draco groaned, then helped me stand up, before he kissed my lips, "Don't be upset over this." I smiled in spite of myself. "Now come on... Let's get you to a Common room."

"The Hufflepuff, I have less than an hour..."

"Yeah, I heard... Slytherin lost 10 points, but it's fine." I nodded slowly. Draco started to lead me through the Kitchen area, and close to the Hufflepuff entrance, "Get inside and get some sleep, okay?" Draco kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I nodded, and did just that.

* * *

 **Okay... I hope all of you are okay with how Cindy handled the Dragon... and how she got through the second task...**

 **I'll update next week on time. I promise!**

 **In the meantime... please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay... Here's chapter 13... firstly I'd like to say, thank you to all those who have reviewed, secondly** **I'm REALLY sorry this wasn't posted on Monday... and thirdly** **I've been working on the sixth year portion of this story.**

 **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. Or the song that appears in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **Almost two months later... June 21st...**_

Even after Bartemius Crunch Sr. was killed, they continued with the Tournament.

Needless to say I was NOT happy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE CONTINUING WITH THIS DEATH GAME!" I screamed enraged, pacing back and forth in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"The death was outside of the Tournament." Cedric reasoned, causing me to stop walking.

"Don't you get it Cedric?! Your fate happens in the Third Task! They CAN'T!" I was getting upset, "I... I can't let you continue in the contest..."

"But I NEED to prove to my father and Mother that I'm something..."

"So you don't impress your Mom and Dad... boohoo! I don't have a mother anymore and my Dad can't come cause he's swamped with work!" I snapped, "At least your Mom and Dad CAN be there for you!" I was close to tears. "My mom and dad have RARELY been there for me, they're always traveling, leaving me with some annoying babysitter, or alone." I explained.

Cedric nodded, then gave me a one-sided hug, "You'll be fine. I'm sure..."

I smiled weakly up at him, before a shiver went through my spine. I was hugged by the soon-to-be dead. "Yeah... Three days... can't wait..." I silently cheered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I told Dumbledore I didn't want anyone close to come for me, so he obliged. I walked out of the Common Room, and went to class, dreading the next three days...

 _ **Three days later... 10 minutes before the Third Task.**_

I gulped as I stood beside Cedric and Harry. I was wearing the same cloths as Cedric, only I was wearing a Yellow and black skort. "You guys ready?" I asked nervously.

"We'll have to be." Was their only response.

"Really reassuring..." I sarcastically sighed.

"Zou tree zall lose, zou know." Fleur smirked.

I ignored easily her.

Staring at the Maze entrance, I went over the possibilities of what I could encounter in my head, _"Let's see... Boggart... Dementor... Blast-Ended Skrewt... Manticore... Other competitors."_

"Cindy... your boyfriend's looking at you." Harry elbowed me, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"First of all; Ow! Don't do that before I get in there. Second of all; Draco can do whatever he wants." I growled, before Dumbledore walked up to us.

"Miss. Hiolna, you shall be going in first, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Diggory will go next, then-" I zoned out as he listed the competitors going in then zoned back in- "Now... You must be careful in there, Many Witches and Wizards have lost themselves in this Maze."

We all nodded in understanding, "We will."

"Very well, Miss. Hiolna... when you are ready." Dumbledore stepped aside, and I slowly walked up to the maze.

I gave one last look at Cedric, "Wish me luck cause I'm giving you some too."

"Luck." He smiled gently.

I looked over at Kial and Draco who were sitting together in the stands, I gave a gently nod before I mouthed, 'Love you guys.'

'We know. We love you too.' They both nodded. I ran straight into the Maze.

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

"Gotta... Catch... my breath..." I coughed as I fell to my knees.

" _Note to self: START AT A SLOWER PACE NEXT TIME!"_

Suddenly I heard something coming ahead of me, and I slowly pulled out my wand.

A Dementor was floating up to me, but I wasn't feeling as woozy as I did last year when I was close to them meaning one thing, "You must be a Boggart. _**'Ridiculous'**_!"

The 'Boggart' didn't move back, it only came closer. "Shit! You're an actual Dementor!" I hissed, then focused on my happiest memory, the first time I kissed Draco Malfoy on Christmas Eve, almost four years ago, " _ **'EXPECTO PATRONUM'**_!"

I pointed my wand and suddenly a Bighorn Sheep came through and rammed into the Dementor, causing it to disappear. I nodded my head to my Patronus, before it disappeared. I then continued to run through the Maze. "Geez! Where the hell's Harry!" I cussed as I looked for the Boy-Who-Lived. Before I could do anything though, My head started to hurt.

" _Find the Boy... Bring him to the Cup for the Dark Lord to rise once again..."_ A voice in my head hissed, and I almost wanted to do just that. _'Almost'_ being the key word.

" _Heh... Never gonna happen, Bartemius Crouch Jr."_ I scuffed back, _"You may be able to use the spell on Krum and/or Fleur to try and get him... but NOT ME!"_ I broke into a really fast run, "Harry!? Harry! Where the hell are you?!" I felt something tie around my legs as I ran, and it caused me to fall to the ground. I looked up to see Fleur Dolorous with pure white eyes.

"Damn it! Snap out of it, Dolorous!" I growled, slowly getting onto my back to give myself a better lift up.

She didn't reply meaning one thing, "The Imperious Curse!" I spat, "I can't believe he'd stoop so low as to kill me!" I slowly got to my feet, pointed my wand at my restraints, and growled, " _ **'Reducto'**_!" The binds reseeded. I shoved Fleur back and put a _Stupefy_ on her to keep her unconscious for a while, before I ran to find Harry.

 _ **Three minutes later...**_

"Now... I'm starting... to regret... not taking… Kial's... advise... on... exercising..." I huffed and puffed, before I felt someone ram into me.

"OW!" We snapped before I looked up.

"Harry! Cedric! Thank GOD, I found you before you guys got to the cup!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can celebrate later... The walls are closing together!" Harry got up and started running. Cedric and I didn't object.

"Cedric... whatever you do... stay away from these... AH!" I was trying to worn Cedric about the same plant I just got caught in.

"CINDY!" Cedric tried to get to me, but the walls tied around his neck.

"CINDY! CEDRIC!"

"GO! GET THE CUP!" We both shouted at Harry, though I'd much rather he not.

Harry stood there pointing his wand at me, " _ **'Reducto'**_!"

The plants around me started to reseed and I got up.

Harry and I pointed our wands at Cedric, " _ **'Reducto'**_!"

We all started running for the middle of the Maze. When we got to the center, the Walls sealed us off from everyone else.

"Shit!" I cussed, looking around.

"Harry get the cup." Cedric decided, "You saved Cindy and me. Take the cup!"

The wind blew around the other walls. "Double Shit!" I cussed again.

"No... I... I shouldn't..."

"Oh for Helga's sake!" I took both of their hands, "We'll all get it together!" They both nodded, and we walked up to the cup, and grabbed ahold of it. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and suddenly everything went black.

Why the heck did I have to forget it was turned into a Portkey?!

* * *

When I saw color again, I quickly casted a Protection spell over Cedric and myself.

"Cedric... keep down!" I hissed before a jet of Green light came at both of us. I was fast enough to move out of the way. Cedric on the other hand... thank GOD I was able to put the Protection spell up! Only problem, one more hit and Cedric _will_ die.

"A tricky one, I see..." I saw someone grab Cedric's neck and I had to shut my eyes tightly as they twisted it.

I opened an eye to see my Best friend from Hufflepuff on the ground, "NO!" I ran over and hugged Cedric's dead body, "I'm so sorry Cedric... I... I could've done something to help! I could've told you about your fate! I'm such an idiot! I'm _so sorry_!" I cried over Cedric's body, before I felt someone grab me and bring me over to a Tombstone.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! I KNOW IT'S YOU WORMTAIL! YOU BACK-STABBING BASTARD!" I screamed as I tried to pull out of his grip, "I SAID LET ME GO, PETTIGREW!"

"Try again." My eyes widened in horror at the voice of Draco's _'Father'_.

"You bastard!" I cussed the horrible Death Eater, "Let! Me! Go!"

"Temper, temper, Miss. Hiolna. I will..." Lucius released me as the Tombstone I was in front of brought it's stone scythes against my chest.

"AH!" I turned my head to see...

"HARRY!" I screamed loudly.

Harry looked over at me and mouthed, 'Where's Cedric?!'

'He's... He's...' Tears filled my eyes.

'No...'

"I tried to protect him I SWEAR!" I swore.

"Awe yes... Cedric Diggory is dead... go riddance if you ask me." Lucius shrugged, and I had just enough strength to kick him in the jaw line.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed in anger, "HE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!"

Lucius rubbed where I kicked him, "My son is a fool for loving a Mudblood such as yourself! I will see to it that he follows the Dark Lord to an extent!"

"Over my dead body!" I hissed.

"That can be arranged!"

"Wait! We... we need the blood of the one who S...Sees All!" Wormtail tried to reason.

" _'The blood of the one who Sees All'_? What the hell are you talk- AH!" I was about to ask when Lucius cut into my left arm.

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

"You know I CAN kick you were the sun doesn't shine!" I hissed as he put a vial to my arm. Lucius quickly stepped away and I smirked. Lucius turned his back on me and walked away briskly... the same way Draco does when he's embarrassed.

" _NO! Don't think of Draco at a time like this! He is NOTHING like Lucius!"_

When my blood was poured in the next thing scared the hell out of me.

Even when I've seen this scene twenty times before, it still makes me wanna puke... Voldemort's body, dead and crumbled, was dumped into the cauldron.

I closed my eyes tightly as Voldemort came out flesh and blood... or whatever he's made of.

"Awe... finally..." Voldemort hissed with joy.

"Oh... shit!" My eyes widened in horror, as I saw the Darkest Wizard of ANY Age walk over to me.

"You're the girl who can foretell my demise?" He hissed happily.

I reined in my fear and glared at him, "If you're gonna ask if you win against Harry Potter keep walkin'. Cause I will NEVER tell you or any of your followers!"

Voldemort grabbed my throat, "A mudblood should know her place... and now that I have your blood I can touch your wounds... And you will burn from the inside." To prove his point; he touched my cut arm with his index finger lightly.

That simple touch hurt like hell!

When he stepped away and looked at Wormtail and Lucius, I was able to catch my breath... till they summoned the OTHER Death Eaters.

"Oh! My follow-" I zoned out as he started to take the mask off of everyone and they all Disapparated.

I heard Harry's complaining and I looked at him.

Voldemort walked up to the Tombstone Harry was stuck on. I cringed as I saw Voldemort touch Harry's scar.

Then... both of our restraints reseeded, causing Harry and I fell to the ground, coughing and trying to catch our breaths. "Pick up your wands... I said pick them up." Voldemort instructed, as our wands were kicked towards us.

We grabbed our wands, and I looked over at Harry.

"He wouldn't... would he?..." I asked nervously.

Suddenly I felt the need to bow, and I did.

"Shit..." I cussed as I lifted myself up.

"There... now raise your wands."

"You want to duel BOTH of us?"

"I believe I can take on a Mudblood and you." Voldemort snarled.

I pointed my wand, and growled, "NOBODY calls me a Mudblood!"

Harry pointed his wand nervously.

" _ **'Avada Kedavra'**_ / _**'Expelliarmus'**_!" Harry and Voldemort said in unison.

I gulped before I said the only spell I could think of, " _ **'Expecto Patronum'**_!"

The Green, Red, and Silver spells connected within seconds.

"No one help! Harry Potter and Cindy Hiolna are MINE to deal with!"

I grabbed Harry's hand, and concentrated on my happiest memory, "Harry... think of your happiest Memory... it could help with my spell." I whispered.

Harry nodded and the spell grew stronger.

Suddenly a blue light erupted from where our spells met, and Cedric, Mr. Crouch and Lily and James Potter appeared next to us. "Cedric?" I whispered.

Cedric smiled, but shook his head, "You don't need to be sorry... I will always forgive you... your mom thinks the same. And I will always be here for you."

I nodded slowly. Lily and James told Harry the same. Harry and I looked at each other before I looked at Mr. Potter, "Can you by us some time?"

James nodded, "But only a few moments."

I turned my attention back to Cedric, "I'll take your body back... and I'll make damn sure your father knows you died bravely."

Cedric chuckled slightly, "You always did know what I was gonna say."

I smiled gently, "Just promise you won't be upset with me."

"I'll always watch over you, and I'll always be smiling, even if you do something stupid, which I'm fairly certain you always will." Cedric assured smiling slightly.

"Always." I nodded also smiling, "And that was ONE TIME!" Cedric just smiled at me.

"Your both ready... let go... let go Harry..." Lily insisted.

I grabbed Harry and pulled him away as the ghost floated over to Voldemort.

"Move it!" I snapped as we ran over to Cedric's body.

" _ **'ACCIO CUP'**_!" We both shouted, as the Triwizard's cup flew into our hands, and we held onto Cedric's body.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I watched patiently with Kial as we waited for Cindy, Cedric and Harry to come out of the Maze.

"Where ARE they?!" I growled.

Kial frowned before his eyes widened and grabbed for Cin's purse, "The... Graveyard! Shit! How the hell could I forget?!" He finally grabbed her purse and looked through this year's book, "Double Shit! Cindy's blood now runs through Voldemort!"

I snatched the book up, and looked, "If that doesn't add salt to the wound... Cedric's neck was snapped... and Potter didn't know till Cindy told him."

"Triple shit!" Kial and I stood up, and walked out to the Maze.

"Sir! We have problem in the Maze!" I explained to Dumbledore quickly.

"Oh?"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, is back, sir! And Harry, Cindy, and Cedric... may he now rest in peace... are in a Graveyard." Kial added and handed the book to him.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a second as he read the book, "Let's not wast anymore time then we have." Dumbledore waved for some of the officials to follow him.

"I did saw 'We', boys!" Dumbledore called out. I looked at Kial, before we followed Dumbledore into the Maze.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I was holding very shaken Cindy as Dumbledore interrogated Bartemius Crouch Jr. (who had used Polyjuice Potion to look like Mad-Eye Moody.) "Professor... I think I should ask something... seeing as I knew who this... this thing was first." Cindy breathed out looking at Dumbledore.

"Are you sure, Cin?" I asked gently.

"I... I'm fine, Draco... honest." She was lying, but I let her go anyway.

Cin slowly walked up to the younger Crouch, "Did you try to Impero every contestant to kill Harry, when we were in the Maze?"

The Younger Crouch smiled sinisterly, but she didn't move, "Yes I did... well at least I tried to... you're a very special witch."

"I've literally heard that before." Cin groaned before walking back into my arms.

I held her the entire time they talked to that Crouch and brought the REAL Mad-Eye Moody out of a traveling trunk.

"Mr. Malfoy... you and Miss. Hiolna may go." Dumbledore nodded to us.

I silently nodded and guided Cindy out of the room.

"I'm fine, Draco..." She took a shaky breath.

"You are most definitely NOT fine Cin." I continued to lead her to the Courtyard, "I may not have been there with you but... I could've tried something to keep you safe."

We got to courtyard and I lead her to the Stone bench.

We sat down and Cindy laid her head against my chest, "I'm sorry for worrying you and Kial."

I stroked her hair, "No... it's okay."

"No it's not... I should've remembered what happened... I could've kept Cedric safe." Cindy cried softly.

"Shh... it's okay... it's okay." I held her closer.

"I'm just so... so... terrified! You-Know-Who has my BLOOD in his veins." She continued to cry.

I continued to pet her hair, trying to sooth her as best as I could, "We all have things we're afraid of... we just need to know we're not alone to face them."

I held Cindy close as she cried into my shirt.

 _ **One month later... Summer Holidays...**_

I stood beside Cindy and Kial as they put flowers on two gravestones.

One was for Cedric, the other for Mrs. Hiolna.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Mom." Cin cried over her mum's grave.

I put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to Mrs. Hiolna gravestone as she stood up, "Thank you for giving birth to the best girl in the world. I will always care for her. And I will _always_ be there for her when she needs me."

Cin hugged me as I stood up, and I stroked her hair gently, before she looked over to Cedric's grave, "I've already said what I needed to say... but I'm sorry you couldn't live in a muggle town like I promised you last year... this was the best I could do." Cin mumbled.

I took her hand, we walked out of the Graveyard and got onto our brooms. "Cin... are you sure you wanna fly?" Kial gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can handle it... it's gonna be short anyway." She assured him, though I could tell he was still a little worried.

We kicked off and started to head to her home.

"It's a good thing we're using disalument charms... right?" I tried to smile at Cindy, but she seemed distant.

I flew over to her, and took her hand, "It's okay... It'll be okay." I promised.

Cin nodded before Kial flew over to her other side and guided us back to her house.

"We're back, Dad." Cin called as we got off our brooms, "Dad?" We headed inside. "Oh... Dad! Don't you EVER scare me like that!" Cindy groaned, as her dad leaned against a support beam.

"Sorry... I'm just a little... you're the only family I have left..." Her dad breathed out. I bit my lip, Cin wasn't his only family...

"You're a squib!" I blurted out as Cindy and her Dad hugged.

Cindy released her dad and looked at me confused, "What?"

"I was going through family trees for a project... I found out your dad's a part of a small line of Purebloods... your mom's a true muggle though." I carefully told Cindy.

"Okay..? So what does that make me?"

"You're still a Muggleborn. Not a half-blood..." I explained simply.

Mr. Hiolna sighed, "My FATHER was a squib, yes... and my mom was Muggle, I don't have any siblings though, and when my grandad found out that I married your mom... he kicked me out of the family."

"So you took Mom's last name?" Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Meaning your real last name was HER 'maiden' name?"

"Yes... I'm sorry, Cindy."

Kial hugged Cindy as she cried. But she was looking at me, causing me to feel guilty, "Why didn't you say something sooner, Draco?!"

"I... I didn't want you to be upset." I slowly reached out and started to stroke her hair.

Cindy pulled away, "I'm gonna be upstairs for a bit, please don't follow me." She ran up the steps.

The second we heard a door slam, Kial and I followed her.

"Cindy please open up!" Kial banged his fist on her door.

"Go away!"

"No!" Kial and I chorused.

"Please... guys I really don't wanna talk..."

Kial started to pick the lock, "Then don't talk... just let us in."

"No!"

The lock clicked. Kial and I opened the door to find a disheveled Cindy on her bed, clinging to it. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cin..." Kial moved the pillow out from under her.

I put a hand on her back, "Cin... come on... I apologize for keeping this from you... but you were so busy with the Tournament..."

Cindy lifted her head and looked at me, "Why?!... I... I would've preferred the distraction!"

Kial and I hugged her, "Shh..."

Cindy cried into Kial's chest, "I... I... just can't it anymore! first I'm thrown into the Harry Potter world... then I become one of the only people that can stop HIM!..."

I held her close, "Shh... we know..."

"No you don't! It... it was your father, Draco!... Your father was the one that killed Cedric! He... he was the one that took the blood from my arm..." Cindy admitted, crying even more.

"I never considered him a father anyway, Cin." I scuffed calmly. Oh...! The next time I saw him...!

"You have to see him again, Draco... you need to act the part for... well, 'Daddy's boy' till Sixth year." Kial sighed as if reading my thoughts.

"No I don't... what's supposed to happen in Fifth year anyway?"

Cindy wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat, meaning she was about to sing.

I smiled softly... as least she's calming down.

"Harry, Harry, it's getting scary. Voldemort's back and you're revolutionary Harry. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your _**constant attempts to contact him**_! He is forced to leave the school..." Cindy growled, not finishing.

"Cin you know the rest. I know you hate the rest of that part, but just sing it." Kial sighed heavily in annoyance.

Cin frowned then continued, "UMBRIDGE arrives... Draco's a tool. Kids brake in to the Ministry. Sirius Black is dead as can BE."

I stared wide-eyed. "What does that mean exactly? I mean the _'Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool'_ part... I understand the rest."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I rolled my eyes, Draco was in for a LONG explanation.

"Harry does magic in front of his Muggle cousin to save his life from a Dementor, and he pleads not guilty in Wizard Court." Cindy explained quickly, "But the Minister is afraid of Dumbledore. So they send _her_ , to be the next DADA teacher. She makes _everything_ _so_ boring! She practically tries to make sure everything, in her eyes at least, is up to 'Ministry Standards'. After Dumbledore's forced to leave the School, that hag's appointed Headmistress, and she adds a team to enforce new dumb rules she puts up... sadly the _'Draco's a tool'_ part... it's because YOU'RE on that team Draco." Cin started to catch her breath after that explanation.

Draco's mouth hung open, "You're joking!"

He actually got all that?

"I wish she was..." I sighed, "But she's telling the truth."

"I won't do it... I won't join that team!" Draco decided. Cindy pointed to the Blue book that was right next to the _'Goblet of Fire'_. Draco picked it up and flipped to a random page in the middle, "Okay! Okay! I won't! I really am starting to hate the fact we can't change anything like this."

"Unless PARKINSON get's appointed _instead_ of you... we can't." Draco nodded his head slowly as I explained.

"But... that's really unlikely... so..." Cin snatched the pillow out of my hands, and laid back down.

Draco and I grabbed her and sat her up, "You can't just lay there!"

"I would prefer it." She groaned. Draco gave a small smirk, before kissing her lips, "And now I'm awake." Cindy pulled away.

Draco and I smirked more, "Good."

"Oh no... Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." She groaned.

"Because you KNOW we're going to do something REALLY fun." We both smiled at our best friend.

 _ **2 months later... September 1st...**_

I pushed my cart through the platform, right before Cindy and Draco.

"Alright... Hey! Gralina!" I called out to my girlfriend.

"Kial!" She smiled as we run to each other.

We hugged then kissed each other.

"Geez! Get a room you two!" Cindy and Draco groaned after they got through.

I smiled mischievously at Gralina.

"On second thought. DON'T!" They decided. We laughed and walked onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Well! We'll be seeing you two. I've gotta change, then Draco and I gotta get to the Perfect's train car!" Cindy cheered happily, grabbing her Robs out of her bag as we sat down, Draco did the same.

I rolled my eyes, "If Ron wasn't supposed to be a Perfect. I swear...!"

Cindy patted my back, "You'll be okay. Besides I'm sure you'll be busy with... other things this year."

I smiled at her, "Right."

Cindy left our compartment to change and I covered Gralina's eyes as Draco changed.

"Did you know that the ones with good grades, and the ones that show the best qualities of the House become Perfects, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense." Draco chuckled.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I walked to the bathroom and started to change. "Professor Snape! Do you understand that Miss. Parkinson was perfect for the Perfect position for Slytherin? Not Miss. Greengrass." I heard the much too cheery, and much too screechy, voice of Delores Umbridge.

I dropped my wand, and it rolled under the sink. "Shit!" I whispered to myself as I changed my shirt to my usual tank-top, and my jeans to shorts. I bent down and reached for my wand.

"Not to mention, Miss. Hiolna has come to have MAJOR anger issues." Umbridge continued as I reached for my wand, "They are not fit to be Perfects!"

I banged my head against the top of the sink and had to cover my mouth to stifle a scream of pain as I heard her say that.

"It was not my decision, Dolores." Snape answered bored, "It was Dumbledore's."

Once I heard their voices pass I let out the scream of pain, "OW!" I looked at my watch, and quickly finished putting on my robs. "Alright... good." I told myself as I looked in the mirror, my robs on straight, and my Perfect Badge on... perfectly. I grabbed my muggle clothes and stuffed them in my bag, before I made sure I had everything else. I walked out of the bathroom, hiding the pain I got from hitting the sink.

"Cindy? You okay?" Draco walked up to me as I held the back of my head.

"Yeah... I dropped my wand under the sink and, when I was going to get it, I banged my head against the bottom of it." I explained simply.

"You're okay... right?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah... It's not something I need to go to the Hospital Wing for." I smiled gently, "Anyway... We should head to the Perfect's compartment." Draco nodded slightly, as we walked to the Compartment.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I glared at every compartment Draco and I passed as I lead the way back to Kial and Gralina's compartment, "I swear if I don't get my nap... I'm going to be one cranky student!"

Draco chuckled as we got back into our compartment. He got in first and sat down, then I got in and sat down, laying me head on his shoulder.

"Wake me when we get there..." I yawned, before I fell asleep.

 _ **Two and a half hours later...**_

"Cin... Wake up..." Draco shook me awake.

"We're at Hogwarts already?" I groaned, sitting up, and opening my eyes.

"Almost... I wanted to wake you up BEFORE we got there so we wouldn't have to drag you." Draco said simply.

I nodded, then looked at Kial and Gralina.

"Quite doing that!" I groaned as they were kissing. They looked at us and broke the kiss. "Thank you..." I sighed happily.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what Draco was doing with you while you were sleeping..." Kial chuckled, causing me to stare at Draco.

"It's not like that!" Draco insisted. I sighed, wiping my drool off Draco's robs.

When we finally got off the train, I saw the one thing I wish I couldn't...

Thestrals.

"Kial... I see them." I pointed to the front of the Carriages.

"So do I." Kial whispered angrily.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco walked with us.

"The horse-" Kial was about to say but I smacked his chest.

"He hasn't seen anyone die yet. He can't see them." I sighed, before I got into a Carriage.

"What creature can only be seen like THAT?!" Draco demanded, as he and Kial got into the same Carriage.

"Thestrals." Kial and I sighed heavily.

"I don't want to actually see them ever." I whimpered.

Draco pulled me close, "Then you won't."

"Um... Draco... We study them in Care for Magical Creatures this year." Kial reminded hi,.

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted.

I covered his mouth, "Keep it down!"

Draco sighed, and did just that was we headed up to Hogwarts, for Fifth year.

* * *

 **Okay... hope everyone liked this chapter...**

 **A little explanation on why the Patronus charm actually worked against the killing curse.**

 _ **Happy memories and Cindy's power is alot stronger than any normal Muggle-born.**_

 **Now please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay... Here's chapter 14. Firstly, I'd like to say _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_ _EVERYO_ _NE_! Second, thanks everyone that's Favorited and followed this story so far. And thanks to the few that have reviewed. **

**Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

Once we got into the castle, we quickly went to our separate tables.

"Hey! How was your time with the muggles?" Blaise smiled.

I sighed sadly, "Not the most ideal beginning of summer break."

"Oh..."

I nodded before the First Years came in, and the Sorting Hat was put out. I looked at Cindy who was sitting in her usual seat, and looking where Cedric used to sit.

"She's been so sad since the funeral..." I sighed, "I just want her to smile again... not forced, or a slight smile, a full genuine smile." Blaise nodded. The next thing I know the Sorting Hat breaks into it's yearly song:

" _ **In times of old, when I was new,**_

 _ **And Hogwarts barely started.**_

 _ **The founders of our noble school,**_

 _ **thought never to be parted.**_

 _ **United by a common goal,**_

 _ **they had the selfsame yearning.**_

 _ **To make the world's best magic school,**_

 _ **and pass along their learning.**_

 _ **'Together we will build and teach',**_

 _ **the four good friends decided.**_

 _ **And never did they dream that they,**_

 _ **might some day be divided.**_

 _ **For were there such friends anywhere,**_

 _ **as Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

 _ **Unless it was the second pair,**_

 _ **of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.**_

 _ **So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

 _ **How could such friendships fail?**_

 _ **Why, I was there, so I can tell,**_

 _ **the whole sad, sorry tale.**_

 _ **Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those**_

 _ **whose ancestry's purest.'**_

 _ **Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest.'**_

 _ **Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those**_

 _ **with brave deeds to their name.'**_

 _ **Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,**_

 _ **and treat them just the same.'**_

 _ **These differences caused little strife**_

 _ **when first they came to light.**_

 _ **For each of the four founders had**_

 _ **A house in which they might,**_

 _ **take only those they wanted.**_

 _ **So for instance, Slytherin took only pure-blood wizards, of great cunning just like him.**_

 _ **And only those of sharpest minds,**_

 _ **were taught by Ravenclaw.**_

 _ **While the bravest and the boldest,**_

 _ **went to daring Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest**_

 _ **and taught them all she knew.**_

 _ **Thus, the houses and their founders**_

 _ **maintained friendships firm and true.**_

 _ **So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

 _ **for several happy years.**_

 _ **But then discord crept among us,**_

 _ **feeding on our faults and fears.**_

 _ **The Houses that, like pillars four,**_

 _ **had once held up our school.**_

 _ **Now turned upon each other and**_

 _ **divided, sought to rule.**_

 _ **And for a while it seemed the school**_

 _ **must meet an early end.**_

 _ **What with dueling and with fighting,**_

 _ **and the clash of friend on friend.**_

 _ **And at last there came a morning**_

 _ **when old Slytherin departed.**_

 _ **And though the fighting then died out,**_

 _ **he left us quite downhearted.**_

 _ **And never since the founders four,**_

 _ **were whittled down to three.**_

 _ **Have the Houses been united,**_

 _ **as they once were meant to be.**_

 _ **And now the Sorting Hat is here,**_

 _ **and you all know the score:**_

 _ **I sort you into Houses,**_

 _ **because that is what I'm for.**_

 _ **But this year I'll go further,**_

 _ **listen closely to my song:**_

 _ **Though condemned I am to split you,**_

 _ **still I worry that it's wrong.**_

 _ **Though I must fulfill my duty,**_

 _ **and must quarter every year.**_

 _ **Still I wonder whether sorting**_

 _ **may not bring the end I fear.**_

 _ **Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

 _ **the warning history shows,**_

 _ **for our Hogwarts is in danger**_

 _ **from external, deadly foes.**_

 _ **And we must unite inside her,**_

 _ **or we'll crumble from within.**_

 _ **I have told you, I have warned you...**_

 _ **Let the Sorting now begin."**_

I smirked as I saw Cindy moving her mouth happily along with the Sorting Hat as it sang.

'Like that one?' I mouthed when she looked over at me.

She blushed, 'I read that song a lot alright!'

I chuckled slightly.

"What'd she say?" Blaise raised a brow.

"She... knows the song I guess." I couldn't tell Blaise the truth... not yet. Thankfully Blaise just shrugged as the Sorting actually began, giving Hogwarts Sixteen new Slytherins, Nine new Hufflepuffs, Seventeen new Gryffindor, and Ten new Ravenclaw. Though Cindy absolutely refused to let anyone sit by her when the new students came to sit.

"She'll get over this funk, right?" Blaise whispered to me.

"I hope so." Finally the feast began.

"I wander who the new D.A.D.A.'s gonna be." Theodore wandered aloud as he took a bit of his salad.

"I'm not sure... I'm hoping against hope I'm wrong on this... but I think it's some Lady that works at the Ministry of Magic." I replied casually.

"Your father tell you that?" Theo raised a brow.

"...Someone close to me... yeah." I smirked, eying Cindy. Nott nodded, oblivious. But Blaise smirked at me.

I took a bite of my Chicken, and noticed Cindy just pushing her food around. I quickly looked over at Kial, 'She NEEDS cheering up.'

'No shit, Sherlock!' Kial rolled his eyes, 'But HOW?! Umbridge will be here by Tomorrow's class!'

I groaned, there was that problem... 'We'll have to try something tonight.' I decided.

'You and her are Perfects... you can't.'

I put my head in my hands. I looked up to see a smirking Cindy. 'You love it when I'm so destruct don't you?'

'Yep.' She giggled, seeming to forget about her glumness, and started to eat.

"Ugh... what would I give to sit at her table!" I growled softly.

"You can do that later..." Blaise sighed, before he elbowed me, "Time to get these guys to the Common Room though."

I groaned, as I stood up and started to lead the first years, with Astoria Greengrass, to the Slytherin Entrance. "Alright all of you!" I called as we finally reached the Portrait, "Each Year we get a different password. This year's one is; Parseltongue." I turned to our Portrait and repeated the word carefully. The Portrait swung open instantly, and I stepped through, "Like that." The first years walked in and I saw their mouths drop.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room." Astoria waved her hand around the Green and Silver room.

 _ **The next day...**_

"Hey! Cindy! Kial! Wait up!" I raced up to my friends.

"Hey." Cindy's hair was a mess, "How was your time with the First Years?"

I smiled, "It was actually good. I take it your's wasn't."

"They were loud, annoying, and so... ugh! I BARELY got any sleep last night!"

Kial smirked, "See? This is one reason why I'm glad I ain't a Perfect."

"You won't be saying that for long..." Cindy grumbled as we got into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, before we sat in our usual seats together.

A Ravenclaw enchanted a folded piece of paper to fly around the room. Just as it was about to fly over to us, someone burnt it and it turned to ashes. Everyone turned to the Door.

Kial and I had a hell of a time keeping Cin in her seat when we saw who it was. "Umbridge!" She hissed her voice was dripping with hatred.

"Hello students." Umbridge said in a WAY too cheery and happy tone as she walked to the front of the classroom, "Put your wands away. We won't be needing them."

Cindy, however, gripped her wand tighter, "And why not?"

Umbridge kept her happy smile, "I don't see why you'd need them when there is no

Dark Arts to defend yourself from."

Cindy's grip got tighter, "Did you NOT hear about what happened in the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament last year?!"

"Unfortunate accident." Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Cindy's knuckles were turning white, "So Cedric Diggory just drops DEAD?! THAT'S an unfortunate ACCIDENT?!"

Umbridge's nice domineer instantly turned cold, "Miss. Hiolna! I believe that is enough questions from you! Not only does your house lose 50 points, but you have Detention with me after your classes today!"

Cindy instantly released her wand, closed her mouth, and looked down at her hands in shame. Kial took Cindy's right hand, while I took her left.

"Now..." The perky hag continued as if nothing happened, but no one cared what she had to say next. A least... Kial and I didn't. She hurt my... -girlfriend?-... I will NEVER going to join her in ANYTHING!

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **9 hours later...**_

Draco and Kial walked with me to my Detention.

"Guys... I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." I assured them, though I myself was a little terrified. I know she was gonna make me write lines with that stupid quill of her's and I do NOT want Draco or Kial to see my hand after that!

When we finally reached her office, the guys waited by the door as I stepped inside. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Biralion. You two do not have detention, you must go." The hag herself smiled happily.

I nodded slowly, "I'll be fine guys... I'll see you at Dinner." They both looked at each other before nodding and leaving.

Little Miss Pink turned to face me, "You will be doing lines for me, Miss. Hiolna." She gave me the quill and a piece of parchment, but looked confused, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm not giving you ink?"

"Actually I was JUST about to do that." I smiled annoyed at her.

"This is a very special quill, you do not need ink." Umbridge ignored my ticked off comment, "I want you to write. _'I will control my anger'_ as many times as possible for the next hour."

I gulped, but did as told. Putting the quill on the parchment, I began. I got to the 'M' in _my_ when the pain became more than evident, and I looked at my left hand. Sure enough, the first part of the line was edged onto my skin.

" _Crazy bitch."_ I snarled in my thoughts, before I continued to write.

I down right hate her more than ever now.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Time's up, Miss. Hiolna."

" _THANK GOD!"_ I dropped the dumb quill and gripped my left hand.

"May I see your hand?"

I stood up and let her see it.

"Awe.. well... It's going to last for a while... hopefully you've learned a lesson." Umbridge smiled, but I snarled.

"That I should go to Dumbledore and tell him what you just made me do?"

Umbridge sighed, "Looks like we'll be seeing each other TOMORROW after your classes, as well."

"I was simply asking a question though!" I was really shocked.

"Some questioned should be left unasked."

Tears came to my eyes as I ran out of her office. I slowed down when I got to the first floor and slowly walked to the main hall, skilfully hiding my left hand.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat in my usual seat. 'Hey.' I saw Draco smile, 'Detention okay?'

I didn't answer, and swiveled my fork around my food.

Ally didn't let this go unnoticed, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I answered simply, taking a small bite of my food. Thankfully, Dinner went by quickly and I rushed out of the Great Hall as quickly as I dared.

Sadly that didn't go unnoticed by Draco or Kial, who followed close behind. "Give us your left hand, Cindy." Kial and Draco cornered me. I moved my left hand behind me, but Draco took it and I nearly screamed in pain.

" _'I will control my anger'_?!" Draco read angrily, "She made you write with THAT kind of quill?!"

"Worse yet. I have Detention with her TOMORROW all because I asked a dumb question." I added then cursed. Why did I have to say that?!

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

I cringed, "Guys... It's fine... I'm fine... everything's gonna be fine... I just can't ask anymore questions with that hag around."

Nearly-Headless Nick floated by, "Did you say you can't ask questions anymore?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly... just not around Umbridge."

Nick nodded, "It's too bad she didn't go to Hogwarts. Would've been a perfect Slytherin... no offense, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled gently, "None taken Sir. Nichols."

I blinked, "Wait. What do you mean she didn't go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, you don't know? She went to some other proper school for girls. I can't recall the name though."

I nodded, "So THAT explains why she got all pissy with me when I was asking questions."

"Could be." Nick nodded before floating off.

Draco took my left hand again and I hissed in pain, "Let's go to Dumbledore, maybe if he sees this-"

"No! Draco I said I'm fine. I promise I am!" I insisted, before I pulled my hand out of his grip and headed to the Kitchen, then the Hufflepuff entrance.

I tapped the barrel and headed inside. I ran up the girls steps and ran to the Fifth Year dorms, trying to hide my tears.

 _ **1 week later...**_

I mouthed off QUITE a bit, but I was able to avoid any Detentions with the Pink hag because of my Perfect Duties. Sadly I can't say the same for Harry.

I grabbed his arm as he walked out of HER office, "Give me your hand Harry. Not your wand hand, you twit! I mean your left hand!" I pulled out a potion I asked Draco to make me. "This is gonna sting like hell, but grit and bare it." I poured the Potion over the horrid words on Harry's hand. Harry did as I suggested and gritted his teeth, hissing slightly.

I pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around his hand. "Okay... by tomorrow that should be gone. But don't touch anything with your left hand for the next three hours." I instructed sternly.

"Why did you just help me?" Harry asked suddenly.

I sighed, "I had to write lines for HER a week ago. I've been able to get out of any other detention with her because well..." I motioned to my Perfect's badge. Harry's eyes grew dark and greedy. "Er... I could tell her that you have detention with another teacher if I have too." I decided, "You shouldn't have to write lines with that _**DUMB QUILL**_." I shouted the last two words so any teacher would get a slight hint about what Umbridge did.

"No... it's okay... hows your left arm?... and how are you doing since..."

"I don't want to speak of it!" I snapped, before grabbing my things and walking away quickly.

 _ **1 full month later...**_

I HAPPILY avoided Harry AND Detention with Pretty in pink Umbridge. Sadly, I used up the only potion I could get Draco to make on Harry's hand. So I was stuck with the damn words on mine, until Draco could make another one.

Draco... I continuously avoided as many run ins with him as I could, so I could go without him seeing my hand. But now, I was in a small corner of the library, crying softly. The pain in my left hand was horrible and it got worse every time I moved it, even a centimeter.

I heard someone coming up to me, I instantly stood up and wiped my eyes. "No, no, Miss. Hiolna. It's okay to cry." Professor Dumbledore's voice called. The Headmaster in question walked over to me and smiled gently.

"Professor... I... I know I'm supposed to be studying, sir. But-" I tried to explain, when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy had told me about the incident with your hand." Dumbledore nodded, then gave me a vial with a potion in it, "He also told me to give you this. Said you'd know what it is and how to use it."

I nodded thankfully as I accepted the potion, "Thank you, sir."

He shook his head, "No. Miss. Hiolna. I was simply delivering something... but might I ask why you're here in the school library of all places?"

I waved my hand to an empty table, "You should sit down... it's quite a long walk from your office."

Dumbledore smiled then did as such, and I sat across from him.

"To answer your question, sir." I took a deep breath, "I enjoyed being around books since I was a kid... I fell in love with this particular book series and my love of reading took off. And those were just MUGGLE books... so I'm always in here for some MAGICAL books."

Dumbledore nodded, "And this has nothing to do with Professor Umbridge?"

" _You mean that two face, Stabbing little-"_ I was about to continue my angry rant in my thoughts when Dumbledore held up his hand again.

"I can read your thoughts, Miss. Hiolna. And you are right. But we must deal with this for as long as we can." Dumbledore sighed.

I groaned, "How could I forget your a skilled Legilimens...?"

Dumbledore smiled at me, before standing up, "Yes, well. I better not keep you from using that potion. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy gave me another message to give you."

I gave a soft chuckle, "Does he think you're my Messenger Owl?"

Dumbledore chuckled as well, "He told me to tell you to come to the Courtyard if and when you were ready. He soundly like he was even going to break curfew, or merely like he HAD broken curfew."

My eyes widened as Dumbledore left the Library.

I quickly did the same, heading for the Courtyard. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I ran up and hugged him, then stepped back because he was FREEZING COLD!

"C... Cindy..." Draco managed a weak smile.

"I know it's supposed to be getting cold; but what the freakin' hell happened?!" I demanded an answer.

"I...I was w...waiting out h...here a…all... d...day..." Draco explained simply.

"I know that!" I hugged him, again, trying to warm him up in some way.

"No... Don't... I... I'm fine..." Draco insisted, but I didn't let go. For the life of me, I didn't let go of Draco.

"You're most definitely NOT fine, Draco!" I cried. Draco must've heard my sobs, because he hugged me back slightly.

"That old hag started recruiting for her stupid team yesterday..." Draco started to explain.

"She didn't ask you to join, did she?!" I looked up at Draco's eyes. His face might've been unreadable at times but his eyes never were.

"She did... But I had said no." Draco explained quickly.

"Really?" I smiled happily, "Wait... then why are you out here?"

"She put a repealing spell on me, and I couldn't get inside..."

"THAT LITTLE...!" Draco covered my mouth before I could finish.

"You were avoiding me so I figured I deserved it..." Draco cried softly.

I mentally hit myself, "Draco I am SO sorry... I just... I didn't want you to worry so much about my hand..."

Draco's eyes wandered to said hand, "You haven't used the potion yet?!" I slowly took a step back, but Draco took a step forward, I took another step back and landed my back against the Courtyard Wall.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I was already in a really foul mood. I was freezing, I was hungry, and I was tired. So forgive me if I get ALITTLE AGITATED!

I took a final step closer to Cindy. "Draco... look... I... I'm sorry! Dumbledore told me your predicament and I ran out here without even realizing I forgot it! B... but it's alright... the writing has gone down!... It's... it's not something to worry about..." Cin tried to reason, but I wouldn't hear of it.

"Cindy! Do you KNOW how hard it is to MAKE that kind of a potion?!" I snarled.

Cindy's head hit the wall slightly and it was then that I realized I let my anger get ahold of me. I quickly backed away and walked over to the stone bench.

"Draco..." Cin whispered, following me.

"Go back inside, Cin." I whispered softly.

I felt Cindy's warm hands wrap around me, "Not gonna happen, unless you come with me."

I gulped, "But... Umbridge said-"

"And I say you can come back inside! I don't give a damn what that Pink prick would want to do to me. You WILL NOT be out here over night!" With that said, she grabbed my ear and started to drag me back through a door. I cringed, from the pain of her grabbing my ear, and from the fear of getting shocked from trying to entire the school. But, strangely enough, I went right through. Then Cindy smiled at someone who was just out of my view. "Thanks, Sir!" Cindy called out, before letting go of my ear.

"Okay... Two things." I rubbed my ear.

"Shoot." Cindy leaned, smirking, against the wall of the Hallway.

"First off, OW! You didn't need to grab my ear!" Cindy laughed at that, "And second, Who were you just talking too?"

"Professor Dumbledore. He undid the spell on you!" Cindy cheered, then hugged me, "Oh... By the way... GET A HOT SHOWER! YOU'RE FREEZING!"

I actually laughed at that, then kissed her forehead, "Got it!" I walked up to the Perfect's Bathroom. And when I got there, I walked into the showers, ready to actually get warm. Though it wouldn't be like it was with Cindy's touch.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

I wrapped a towel around my waist carefully, trying to hide the bruises from my last meeting with... Lucius, and started to hand dry my hair with another towel, as I walked out of the shower. "Geez! Thirty minutes? REALLY?! It took you THIRTY minutes to warm up?!" I heard Cindy's voice scuff as I walked out. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the Hufflepuff Perfect Girl standing in front of me, arms folded over her chest, a crooked smile on her face, an eyebrow raised as she looked at her watch.

"Cindy!" I took hold of the towel around my waist, "What are you doing in here?!"

Cindy rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "I'm a Perfect too, ya know."

"I know that!" I said casually, "It's just... This is the GUYS shower. How'd you..." My eyes suddenly widened as I remembered something, "Oh don't tell me that dormitory thing works with the Perfect Bathrooms too!"

Cindy laughed, "I actually didn't know that till I had Ron and Hermione test it out ten minutes ago."

"And the results were?" I was quite curious myself.

"SAME as the Dorms!" Cindy bursts into fits of laughter, "You should've SEEN the look on Ron's face!"

I smiled at the image, before I decided to change the subject, "Well... I know this is a weird question to ask but um... My robs were on the rack right behind you. Have you seen them?"

Cindy held up Black, Green, and Silver pieces of clothing, smirking, "You mean these?"

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin at heart?" I joked as I tried to reach for the clothing without my towel dropping.

"Would you like to wear a Hufflepuff Boy's uniform?" She raised her brow, still smirking, holding the clothes out of my reach, "Or a Gryffindor boy's? Or would you like for me to clean these myself?"

"You wouldn't dare..." I saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes before she took off running, my clothes still in her hands.

"You are such a Slytherin!" I ran after her as best as I could. My wand was in my robs so I couldn't cast a spell to make sure my towel would remain on. We were close to the Perfect's bath when I finally caught her, holding my clothes over said bath.

"You wouldn't!" I called out. The tie hung loosely on then fell into the water, the rest of my shirt following. Normally I wouldn't care, but it was a matter of PRIDE that I get them back!

I jumped into the bath, unknowingly pulling something with me. I then grabbed my shirt, and my tie, then, when I went back up, I smiled, "Ha-ha! I got them Cin!.. Cin?"

I looked around, before I remember pulling something with me.

"Oh no!" I dived back down and slightly saw Cindy on the bath floor. I swam down, putting an arm under her legs and the other under her head, before I swam back up. I held onto her tightly as I brought her over to the bath's edge and I tried to hear her breathing... It was barely there.

"No! No! This is NOT happening! Not now!" I hissed before I pulled both of us out of the bath and tried to get her to wake up, "Bloody hell! I'm such an idiot..." I hugged Cindy and leaned my head against her wet chest, tears falling from my eyes, thinking the worst happened to her.

 _Th-thump... Th-thump... Th-thump..._ I blinked, was that my heartbeat? No. I couldn't possibly hear it if I'm on Cindy... which means, "Cindy?"

I quickly let her go and looked at her face. She started to cough and I held her closer, before her eyes slowly opened, "Sorry..."

I blinked, "'Sorry'? 'SORRY'?! _**I**_ nearly got you DROWNED! And _**you're**_ saying _'SORRY'_?!"

Cin nodded, "If I hadn't wanted to do that.."

I hugged her crying, "You were being you. Yes, I'm a little upset that you stole my clothes... but that's just who you are! You're fun and always trying to get others to smile."

Cindy hugged me back, before I heard her chuckle, "You're still wet!"

I laughed, "So are you!" We both let each other go, before Cindy handed me my wand, and she grabbed her's. We casted a drying spell on each other, and laughed. I slowly helped her stand up, and she kissed my cheek.

"Your hair could use a little something." The mischievous gleam in her eyes returned.

"Which is?" I frowned, but curious. Cindy put her hands on my hair, and started rubbing it, more than likely messing it up. She finished a few seconds later, and I looked in a Mirror to see what she did to my hair. "You didn't..." I gasped, my hair was almost pulled back behind my ears.

"Look familiar?" Cindy smiled, taking my hand and leaning against my shoulder, staring into the mirror.

"It looks like... the Sixth year me... from that sleeping bag you gave me almost four years ago." I recalled.

"That's exactly it." Cindy smiled happily.

"You know... speaking of four years ago... I... I wanted to talk to you about what you saw in the mirror that night..." I gulped.

Cindy's smile faded, and she gripped my arm tightly, "I don't wanna talk about it."

I squeezed her hand, "If I tell you what I saw... will you tell me?" Cindy gulped but nodded. I lead her over to a small table and sat down with her, "I saw my father." I began, "He was smiling happily, saying loving words in my ear... encouraging me to do something I actually wanted to do, instead of the actual opposite." Cindy nodded stiffly. "Your turn." I put my hands on top of her's.

"I... I saw Cedric, you and Kial. Cedric looked like he was older than.. well... 17... All three of you did actually, all but me." Cindy looked down, "The group in the mirror were smiling at me. Cedric and the you in the mirror, both leaned in to my ears, and whispered, _'No matter what. We will love you. You know spells no one else could imagine at this point in their lives.'_... that's when I casted the spell on 'Quarrel'." Cindy's hands started to ball into fist, but I kept my hands over her's.

"So you saw something that broke your heart?" I was really confused.

"No... I... I already knew what was going to happen to Cedric... and I hadn't really seen you smile at someone that wasn't yourself, Me, or Kial." Cindy's breathing was becoming ragged, "I... I wanted Cedric to live past last year... and I wanted you to smile more..."

I hugged her, and stroked her hair, "Thank you... for telling me this..." We stayed like that for a long while. I honestly didn't mind.

 _ **One months later...**_

I held Cindy close was we walked through Honeydukes. "Draco... I know you're still upset that I made you join that hag's team but you HAD to!" Cindy breathed out, white fog coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah... but you're going to this, D.A.D.A. thing, and I can't join you."

"You can. The invite was open to EVERYONE that wants a better DADA teacher." Cindy smiled up at me.

Kial got into step with us, "I told Harry, he said that'd be alright. So long as he doesn't turn traitor."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

We walked into the Hog's Head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a small area in the back. Pretty much every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a few Ravenclaws and even one or two Slytherin was sitting in front of them.

Everyone turned to face us when we walked in. "What's that Pale-face doing in here?!" A Gryffindor snarled.

"I see some Slytherin in here as well, Seamus." I sighed, "And he wants a better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just like any of us."

Everyone sighed, and Draco, Cindy, and I sat down to listen to Harry. Well, Draco probably was the only one of us actually listening, Cindy and I had become great at tuning out speeches we've heard many times before.

We tuned back in, however, when Hermione put a piece of Parchment, ink and a Quill down. "If you all really want to join... please write your names down." She instructed us. Cindy, Draco and I were the first to write our names. Once we sat back down, everyone started to get up and write their names.

"Alright... so how are we going to let you guys know where and when?" Harry wandered aloud.

Cindy tossed a Gallon into his hands, "Enchanted Gallons."

Hermione nodded, "Good idea." I smirked at Cindy who nodded, her eyes gleaming with joy. When the unofficial first meeting of the DA finished and we went back outside, I picked Cindy up, and gave her a tight hug.

"Kial! Can't... breath!" Cindy gasped in a loud screech. When I put her down and released her, Draco smirked.

"No! Draco, don't!-" Cindy's plea fell on deaf ears when Draco picked her up and hugged her tightly. Draco and I laughed as he put Cindy down. "NOT FUNNY!" Cindy groaned. We then walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered one Butterbeer for each of us. "I still can't believe how well Butterbeer actually tastes." Cindy whispered to me.

"Yeah." I laughed. When our drinks got here, Cindy asked for a Chicken salad, ("Hold the salad," She had added as an after thought.) I ordered an actual salad, and Draco had ordered a chicken sandwich.

When the food arrive Draco covered his face instinctively as Cindy and I dug into our food, "Do you guys always have to do that?" Draco complained as some of our food flew over him. We both looked up at Draco, some of our salad hanging from our lips. We looked at each other, smirked, swallowed what was in our mouths, then we all started to laugh.

After our little snack, and paying for it, we were dragged Cindy away from a bookstore, only to find... "Hello Children." All three of us decided to ignore the voice of the Pink hag and walked around her, "Mr. Malfoy, you have work that must be done."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, "I would like to hang out with my friends... Ma'am." We all turned to face the retched Umbridge.

"Oh but this is important! I heard from one of your teammates that were around Hog's Head, that the Potter Boy and some others plan on teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, saying that He-who-shall-not-be-named, IS alive." Umbridge tsked, "That boy with never learn to not tell lies."

"If it's a lie then why was I there?! Did your little spy tell you that?!" Draco growled, and I had a hell of a time holding Him, Cin, and MYSELF back.

Umbridge ignored his outburst and instead looked at Cindy and I intensely, "Did you inform Mr. Malfoy what would happen to naughty children?"

"I didn't have to! THEY saw my hand! If it wasn't for _**Draco**_ 's kindness, I would never had gotten that damn scar off my hand! Or Harry's!" Cindy was trying to walk up to Miss. Pink, but I held her back, "I was _there_ when You-Know-Who rose again! I SAW Cedric Diggory, one of my _best friends_ , DIE!"

"Cin! Calm down! You won't get anywhere with her! She'll just hurt you MORE!" Draco and I held Cindy back.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, AND Slytherin!" With that Umbridge walked away.

Cin crumbled into our arms, sobbing, "I SO wish she was supposed to die at the end of this Term." Cin whimpered.

"Agreed." Draco and I rubbed her back, as we watched the Pink Prick leave.

* * *

 **Hope everyone's liking the story.**

 **And I hope no one's annoyed with how I'm portraying Umbridge... I'm not a huge fan of her.**

 **Anyway... Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay... Here's chapter 15. Thanks everyone that's Favorited and followed this story so far. And thanks to the few that have reviewed. The first DA meeting will be in this chapter.**

 **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **Three hours before the first DA meeting...**_

I was smiling to myself as I skipped through the grounds.

"Awe... Cinny!" Peeves floated over to me, and I held my wand out.

"My threat from first year still hangs in the air, Peeves." I threatened. Peeves smiled mischievously at me, eying something on my shirt. It was Friday so after class, I changed into Muggle clothing; a Brown Tee-shirt, pre-torn blue jeans, and a dark brown jacket. Suddenly it dawned on my what he was looking at. "Peeves! You aren't to tell a single soul about the Gallon!" I hissed at the Poltergeist, shoving the cord with the enchanted Gallon on it under my shirt.

He smirked, and floated down, looking me straight in the face, "Why's that, Cinny?"

"Because it's supposed to be a secret!"

"Awe..." Peeves nodded, "Do you need anyone for security?"

I thought for a second, Harry HAD put me in-charge of that, "Yeah. I need you to keep Umbridge, and anyone on her stupid team, from going to the Seventh floor." Peeves nodded happily. "Except for Draco Malfoy." I added instantly, "He's a good guy, AND he's going to going to the seventh floor for the same thing."

Peeves nodded, reluctantly, "Okay... but anyone else on the Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge I can get, right?"

I nodded without a second thought, "No complaint from me." Peeves smiled giddily, before floating off. I sighed heavily, this was gonna be a long day.

 _ **Two and Half hours later...**_

I waited outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, as was Draco. Finally, ten minutes later, Kial, and everyone else came out.

"Took ya long enough." I smacked the back of Kial's head lightly.

"Had to make sure everyone was ready." Kial shrugged.

I sighed, and we silently lead the way to the seventh floor. When we got there Peeves floated down, "Hem... let's see..." He went through everyone behind me, Kial and Draco. "Okay. No unwanted badges. You may proceed." Peeves floated aside letting all of us through.

Draco and Kial looked at me as we got to the Room of Requirements. "What?! Harry said we needed security, He's the best I could find!" I shrugged.

Once we got inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already there waiting.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" Harry breathed deeply. Everyone nodded. "Then let's begin."

 _ **Two days before Christmas break...**_

I was actually smiling as I made my way to the DADA classroom. "Good Morning, Children." Little miss perky smiled at us.

No one said a thing back, we were smiling to ourselves over what was accomplished last night. Everyone had just completed their first, (well everyone other than me and Harry that is,) Patronus Charm!

Draco's Patronus was a snake, (Not surprising, really) Kial's was a tiger, and mine stayed the Big-Horned Sheep.

Umbridge looked truly confused as she looked over the class, we rarely smiled when she was around. "Today, we will be getting you ready for your O.W.L.s." My smile instantly fell as I rolled my eyes.

When class was over, the Enchanted Gallon on the cord under my shirt, started to heat up. Meaning I was getting a message. I carefully walked into step with the others, and pulled out the coin. _One last meeting before holidays, tonight_ it read, before I quickly put it under my robs again. I smirked to myself, I was going to LOVE tonight. Not only was tonight the night Cho kisses Harry under the mistletoe, but I was going to propose a Winter date with Draco, for when we go home.

I skipped to the rest of my classes so excited for tonight. When it came time for the meeting, I literally RAN to the Room of Requirements.

"Someone's in an excited mood." I heard Ron joke as I came inside.

"Shove off." I rolled my eyes. Over the years I've grown to be OKAY with Ron, but that doesn't mean I had to be his friend.

Ron just smirked, as everyone else calmly walked inside. "If everyone's here... let's get started." Harry clapped his hands.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Alright... I hope you all enjoy the holidays. We'll pick things up in four weeks." With that everyone started to clear out.

"Kial... go ask Gralina." I whispered to my oldest friend, who looked really shocked, "Don't look so shocked, I'm pretty sure everyone in the school knows, other than her of course." Kial nodded, then started to run off our of the Room. I quickly looked around, trying to find the platinum-haired Pureblood friend of mine. When I finally saw found the boy, I ran in front of him. "Draco we need to talk!" I breathed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Um... can you stand right..." I maneuvered him to were a mistletoe was supposed to be, "...Here?"

Draco did as told, "Why?"

"First... I was wandering if you'd... if you'd like to... um... go out on a Winter Date with me when we get to my house?..." I crossed my fingers hopefully.

Draco's eyes widened, as a smile grew across his face, "Of course I would!"

I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, "Great! Now the second thing... Look up."

Draco did as told and his eyes became he size of dinner plates, before he looked back down, "A Mistletoe."

I smiled, "You know the rule." Draco leaned in, and I closed my eyes as our lips met. Merlin, do I love kissing him! It took someone tapping on our shoulders for us to break the kiss. "Cho." I nodded calmly.

"Pot-" I stepped on Draco's foot, "Harry."

"We were leaving." Cho explained simply, then looked at me, smiling slightly, "And I think we both got a Christmas wish completed, Cindy."

I nodded briskly, before taking Draco's hand, "Let's go." I no longer worried about the tingling feeling in my fingers whenever I touched him since I already know how I feel for him.

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Kial Biralion! I swear if you don't ask her RIGHT NOW...!" I was about to threaten Kial, who had yet to ask Gralina his question, when he ran off to do just that.

The next thing that I heard was a big time, "YES! YES! OF COURSE, KIAL!" I'm pretty sure everyone that was going home for the holidays and everyone staying, student AND Teacher, jumped and stared over at where the voice came from.

I walked in front of the crowd and saw Kial was smiling like an idiot, not even noticing the stares, "So I can meet your parents?"

"Of course!" Gralina cheered.

I smiled gently before I walked away. Draco walked up beside me, "So... we're going to be alone for Christmas?"

"Yeah... you said your mom couldn't come because of... um... Lucius, right?" I gulped, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Right..." Draco nodded stiffly.

I nodded slowly, and we both walked over to the train in silence. We were going into our usual compartment, when Kial came to sit with us. "Go to your girlfriend. Now!" We both stood in front of our compartment door, blocking his only way of entry.

"But...!" We glared at him, "FINE!" Kial went to the compartment Gralina was in.

I looked over at Draco, as we were about to go into our Compartment, when the most annoying voice came into hearing range, "Draco Malfoy!"

"Parkinson... OF COURSE!" We hissed angrily as I felt someone push me aside.

"Aren't you going to sit with US now that you're a member of the Inquisitorial squad?"

Draco hit his face with his hand, "Parkinson I didn't take the job to be around you! I took the job because, Umbridge technically threatened me to!"

"But you still took it! And Umbridge had made you my Partner for catching those... those... mangy rule breakers!"

"How the freaking hell would they be considered rule breakers, Parkinson?!" Draco and I hissed together.

"Easy! They're going behind a teachers back!"

I stared at Parkinson, "You know what... I thought you couldn't get anymore dumber OR Blind! As a Slytherin, you should know that what Harry and I said is true!"

Parkinson's eyes narrowed, as she said in a low hiss, "Of COURSE we know it's true! But I have to follow her directions until further notice!" Draco and I threw our hands up in frustration, there was just no getting through to that girl!

Parkinson, THANKFULLY, left after that, allowing Draco and I to get into our compartment. I took Draco's hand when I saw that his eyes were distant, "You okay?"

Draco blinked, looked at me, then nodded, "My fa... Lucius' going to be really mad when he finds out I didn't come home for the holidays though..."

I eyed his shirt, "Let me see it." Draco bit his lip, and ignored my request. Thankfully, he also forgot that I was holding his hand, causing me to squeeze it tighter, "Draco, let me see it!"

Draco cringed, then sighed, "You always were stubborn."

I released his hand slowly, and let him lift up his shirt. "Oh my God..." I whispered. When I'd taken his clothes in the bathroom I didn't even think to look at his chest and sides! They were covered in scars and bruises! I slowly reached out and touched one softly, "Draco I... I'm so..." Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Disgusted? Humiliated? Ashamed?" Draco suggested, as he tried to lower his shirt but I kept it up.

"None of the above." I whispered, slowly moving closer to him, "I'm so sorry..."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

The closer Cindy got the more pressure she put on my bruises. "Cindy... please stop..."

Cindy did as suggested and removed her hand, then started to move away from me, "I'm sorry..." I watched her confused, she never acted like that, scared and fragile... Until the Graveyard incident. The Umbridge detention thing didn't help. I slowly lowered my shirt, and tried to reach for her hand. But she slid off the seat, and sat on the floor, knees up against her chest, her arms wrapped her legs, ignoring my presence.

I sat down beside her, and pulled her closer to me. Ignoring the pain in my sides and chest, "Cin... You've changed since what happened in fourth year... and I want that to change back." I held her even closer, "You're strong and brave. I know this, Kial knows this, hell, the practically entire SCHOOL knows this." I searched her eyes for a response, but there was none, so I continued, "Where's the Cindy Amilia Hiolna that always smiled when a friend did something crazy or stupid? The Cindy Hiolna that was crazy enough, herself, to smile at Pansy Parkinson when she was challenged to a Wizard's Duel in her First Year? That smirked when something happened that was slightly expected?" I searched Cindy's eyes again, still nothing. I was getting worried. I moved so I was in front of her, and pushed her knees down. When I did this, I finally got a good look at her face. She was crying.

I instantly regretted getting so upset. I reached to wipe the tears away, but she grabbed my hand the second I did. "I... I didn't WANT to get involve in the main story-line... I didn't WANT to be the main hatred for Umbridge... but I am... and it TERRIFIES ME!" She cried more and released my hand.

I hugged her and rested my chin on the top of her head gently, "Shh... it's okay... it's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" She chocked out weakly.

"I'm not." I admitted, "But I just know it's going to be." I slowly felt Cindy breath out a sigh, and when I looked at her I saw a gentle gleam in her eyes. "There she is..." I smiled, moving the hair out of her eyes, before I picked her up and put her on the seat again.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Whenever you get a gleam your eyes. I know you're better when you get one of those in your eyes." I explained.

Cindy stared at me, "You are so weird sometimes." I laughed happily at that.

 _ **Two days before Christmas day...**_

"Draco! I PROMISE it'll be fun!" Cindy dragged me out of the house.

"Why don't I believe you?" I gripped.

"It's a Christmas party! OF COURSE it'll be fun!" Cindy tuned out my complaints and continued to drag me across the sidewalk.

I was wearing a Black tux with a green dress shirt and silver tie. She wore a light yellow dress under a small light gray no button blouse, with matching flats.

"Where's the party anyway?" I decided to get her attention.

She stopped pulling me, and looked at me, smirking but had a disappointed look in her eyes, "Okay, I give... there is no party. But there is someplace special that we're going to do."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

She waved her hand over a restaurant, "My parents know the owner."

My mind shifted by to the last DA meeting as she dragged me inside, "Wait this is the...?" My question trailed off when I saw the decorations inside.

"Hola, Sr. y la Sra." The host smiled at us, speaking in a language I didn't understand, but Cindy blushed.

"Clark, me dijeron que estés solo data. No casado!" Cindy spoke the same language, "Por otra parte, él no habla español."

'Clark' nodded, "Sorry, Miss. Hiolna." He lead us over to a table covered in a fancy Red tablecloth with Silver daffodils in a white vase. Doing the most gentleman thing I could think of, I pulled out Cindy's chair for her.

Cindy smiled, and sat down, "Thanks."

I sat in the seat across from her, "Welcome." The host walked away, leaving us alone.

"So... where'd you learn that language?" I decided to break the ice.

Cindy sighed as a waiter came out, but before he could open his mouth, She glared at him. "My parents travel ALOT." She explained as the waiter disappeared into the back, "And when I was really young I had to go with them, no questioning or complaining... my parents traveled abroad a lot so I had to learn all sorts of different languages."

I nodded, then put my hand atop her's as the waiter came back. "Sorry about that, Miss. Hiolna." He apologized.

"Curt, don't be sorry." Cindy rubbed her head with her other hand.

"Right... so... What would you like to drink?" The waiter, 'Curt' took out a... notepad, and... pencil out and started writing.

"Water, would be just fine." I decided.

"My usual. Diet Coke." Cindy smiled gently.

Curt wrote it down, then walked away.

"Um... shouldn't we have gotten menus or something?" I raised an eyebrow at Cindy.

"I recommend the Chili con carne." Cindy smirked, "Course I'm going with a simple layered burrito."

I smiled then rolled my eyes, "You know the food too?"

"Yep." Cindy smiled proudly, "But knowing and actually cooking it are two different things all together." I nodded, taking her hand in mine, and smiled happily. The waiter came back with our drinks, Cindy's was fizzy and bubbly while mine was flat.

"So... what would you like?" The waiter took out another notepad and pencil.

"Um... the Chilli con carne." I decided.

"Layered burrito for me." Cindy smiled, her hand still in mine. The waiter wrote it down, then left again. Cindy took at a sip of her drink then giggled when I just stared at it, "Geez, I drink Diet Coke at home all the time, Draco."

I heard something drop and turned to look at it. Then Cindy put her head in her other hand again, groaning loudly. "What was that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sí, Carla! Mi novio tiene el nombre de una serpiente!" Cindy looked over at a busgirl, "Ahora ponerme en contacto con usted mismo!" The busgirl blushed, then nodded and walked into the back quickly. I wasn't really fluent in foreign languages, but I'm pretty sure... did she just call me...?

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I whispered softly.

Cindy's head snapped back in my direction and I saw her blush, "Um... yeah... Novio means 'Boyfriend' in Spanish..."

I nodded, "So that would make you my... Novia. Right?" She started blushing more and mumbled something in different language, as I realized something, "And... the host... he had called us..."

"Mr. and Mrs., yeah..." Cindy rubbed the back of her neck. I nodded slowly before our food came out, "Thanks." Cindy and I chorused.

"Welcome." The waiter smiled then left.

Cindy looked at her food and her muscles tensed, then I heard her mumble softly, "Naze watashi ga tekisetsu ni teiki shinakereba narimasendeshita?!"

That sounded like, "Japanese... right?"

Cindy jumped a little, "Uh... yeah..." She looked at her food again.

"Awe... Hungry, are you?" I smiled playfully.

"No!" She defended herself but smiled, then her stomach gave her hunger away and she blushed. We laughed, then started to eat.

 _ **20 minutes till Christmas day...**_

"So, even though your parents told you he doesn't exist, you're STILL looking for Santa?" I whispered in Cindy's ear.

Cindy shrugged, "Tradition."

I sighed, then sat by the window with her.

"...What are you going to do at the end of this year's term?" Cindy asked after a long silence.

I gulped, "I... I honestly don't know... can't you give me SOMETHING about who I'm... who I'm supposed to... to... kill?..."

Cindy got up, and I was afraid I hurt her feelings, when she grabbed a dark green book, and opened it. "Dang it! Snape still stops you and kills Dumb-" Cindy slapped a hand over her mouth, but I already knew the last name.

"I... I'm supposed to... to kill... Headmaster Dumbledore?" I whispered.

"I never said that!" Cindy quickly put the book down and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Is that... is that why you...?" I whimpered.

Cindy bent down, and grabbed this year's book then hit my chest with it, "Please... PLEASE don't worry about that year now..."

I looked at her eyes, they were filled with worry and... fear... I put the book down, and took her hands, "Cin... please don't be afraid..."

Cin blinked, "I... I'm not..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your eyes are telling a different story."

Cindy sighed and sat at the edge of her bed, carefully, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't start..." I sighed, then looked at at her comforter, and smirked, "What's this one?"

Cindy looked at her comforter and smirked as well, "I change my comforter each year. What do you think?"

"Fifth Year?" I guessed.

"No duh, Sherlock." Cin smiled at me.

"I've been meaning to ask... Who's this 'Sherlock' you and Kial keep mentioning?"

Cindy hit her forehead, "He's a detective. Muggles call each other 'Sherlock' when they said something obvious or haven't figured out the obvious."

"Still don't get it."

"A detective has to dig deep to find clues sometimes. When the answer's supposed to be obvious, some people just try to dig too far to find it. Now do you get it?"

"Yea... No..." Cindy groaned, and hit me with her pillow when I answered.

I laughed, before we heard her Alarm clock go off, "Merry Christmas, Cindy." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." Cindy smiled back. We leaned into each other. And just as our lips were about to meet, there was a pecking at the window. I looked over at Cindy who shrugged, opened her curtains, and we both saw a my Great Horned Owl, sitting on the edge.

"I thought I left you at the Manor!" I growled, before I opened the window, allowing Feathers to fly in. Then I saw something around Feather's leg.

"Um... Draco... there's a scarlet envelop on his leg..." Cindy gulped, before she grabbed two pairs of headphones, giving one pair to me, and putting the other over her ears. I gulped, before putting the headphones on and slowly took the scarlet envelop. Once done, Feather's flew out the window, which Cindy then shut, locked, and covered with the curtains. "Don't just stand there... might as well get it over with..." I could hear the shakiness in her voice.

I nodded, and slowly opened the envelop. I barely got it open when the Letter flew out of my hands, and started to Howl with... Lucius Malfoy's voice. _**'DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!'**_ It began, **'HOW DARE YOU NOT COME HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS! THE DARK LORD RESQUESTED ALL MALFOYS HERE! IF I SO HAVE TO, I WILL FORBID YOU FROM SEEING THAT MUDBLOOD! I WILL FOLLOW THIS BIRD AND TAKE YOU BACK TO THE MANOR MYSELF! YOU ARE TO BE HERE! I THOUGHT I HAD MADE THAT VERY CLEAR IN YOUR LAST PUNISHMENT!'** The letter desegregated after that.

"Draco..." Cin's voice was raw as I took the headphones off.

I started to gather my things, ignoring her.

"Draco!" Cin groaned but I continued to gather my things.

"I HAVE to leave, Cin!" I whispered agitated, as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I know you're afraid of your dad. But you know what? I'm pissed with him." Cin grabbed my arms before I could pick anything else up, "Not only is he a Death Eater, he was the one that killed Cedric last year! He was the one that took my blood! You need to think of the things he's done to you, and be MAD! You can't be afraid of your own father, Draco. You.. you can't... I don't wanna lose you..." I suddenly became aware of the tears in her eyes.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I was crying now. Crying because I was afraid of him leaving me. Draco pulled out my weakening grip, and continued to grab his things. "Draco..." I looked down, "Please... PLEASE... don't go..."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Cin!" Draco whispered angrily, "I have to leave!"

My head shot up, "I can take care of myself, Draco."

"No... not with hi-" There was a sudden knock on the front door downstairs, and Draco and I froze. I grabbed the hunter's knife that Kial gave me what felt like centuries ago, and hurried downstairs before Draco could stop me. Following my footsteps I heard Draco's.

We both ran to the door. I got there first, and flung it open, to find the Death Eater I hate more than Voldemort himself! Lucius Malfoy _seemed_ civilized at the moment, so I put my hunter's knife in my back pocket.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He gave a sickening smile.

"Come in." I sneered, standing aside, before I held out my hand, "But I have a rule; No magic on the Holidays. Meaning; Wand in your Cane, now!" Draco gulped, but I kept my eyes on Lucius. Thankfully, Lucius complied, and gave me the wand from his cane. It to every ounce of willpower I had, to resist the strong urge to break it. Lucius then stepped into my house. I shut and locked the door behind him.

"If you think I'm going to leave, you're dead wrong." Draco folded his arms over his chest, and I smiled gently to myself.

Lucius snarled, "I only sent the Howler because HE was watching!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, and you beating Draco states another opinion as well?"

"How did you...?"

"Do you think all Muggleborns are idiots? I had simply asked Draco." I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Draco.

Draco protectively stood in front of me, "I'm not going to leave."

Lucius sighed, "You sound like a broken record."

Now that, I actually laughed at. Gaining an annoyed glare from Draco, "Sorry, but you gotta admit he's ACTUALLY right, Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes back onto Lucius, "I'm serious. I'm not gonna leave Cindy. Even if she _is_ a MUGGLEBORN!"

Lucius groaned, "And who ever said that I was?"

"The Howler." Draco and I chorused.

"I had only SENT that Howler because HE was watching!" Lucius repeated.

"And you think I'm gonna believe you?" I raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"I have yet to make one comment on your horribly decorated home, or called you a Mudblood." I held up a finger but Lucius stopped me, "Those don't count."

Smiles tugged at all of our lips. I coughed back a yawn, "Are you going to stay or are you going to leave?"

"I was given permission to stay away from the Manor for today, if that is what you were wanting to know."

I cursed my luck in Italian. Draco scowled, "No. I will not allow you to stay here."

"I don't think it's your decision." They both turned to look at me, and once again I cursed my luck, this time in Chinese.

"On one condition." I decided finally, "You won't complain about a single thing. No complaining about where you'll sleep, no complaining about what you eat, and no complaining about what we'll do." The two Malfoys stared at me, Draco out of shock, and Lucius out of terror, "And I will be keeping your Wand and Cane for your stay here." I added as an after thought.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Lucius gulped.

I smirked, "Follow me." I lead them over to a secluded guest room door, in the far back of the house.

"Here we go." I pushed the door open, to reveal a room with a king-sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a privet bathroom.

"Please don't tell me, this is where I'll be staying." Lucius begged as we walked into the room for him to get a better look.

"Okay." I smirked, looking away from him, not saying a thing. Draco and I had to make our chuckles silent at the look on Lucius' face.

"You CAN'T be serious." Lucius groaned.

"It's this room, or outside in the freezing cold." I reminded him.

"Well... maybe..."

"I even heard it was supposed to snow soon." Draco added, smirking.

Lucius groaned, "FINE! I'll sleep in here."

"Good." Draco and I chorused, before leaving him in the room. "Night."

We got back into my room, and I was about to grab Draco's sleeping bag, when he grabbed my arm, "Could I... could I just sleep in your bed tonight? Please?" Draco released my arm, but he seemed nervous.

My eyes widened, "Um... uh... s.. sure..." I grabbed throw blanket, (This one having the Gryffindor crest) and gave it to Draco.

"You can't be serious." He groaned, looking at the Crest.

"Do you really think I'd want to have a Slytherin blanket?" I raised and eyebrow, before I climbed into bed and got under my comforter.

"I was hoping." Draco smiled lightly, before he laid down next to me.

I hugged him when he did, "I love you."

I felt Draco wrap his arms around me, "I love you too."

"Night." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Night." Draco whispered back.

 _ **8 hours later...**_

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still hugging Draco. "Draco." I whispered softly in his ear. Draco, however, turned, not listening. I rolled my eyes, and smacked him like I did in third year.

"Ow!" Draco hissed, instantly waking up.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled gently.

Draco looked up at me, and kissed me, "Merry Christmas to you too."

I pulled him closer into my arms, "Draco... I know that what's gonna happen next year's gonna be hard... But I want you to know I'll be with you every step of the way."

I felt Draco nodding, "I know. And I'll be happy by your side."

I smiled happily, before I released him, "Come on, let's go see if your dad's lost it yet." Draco laughed as we got up.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

We had to drag Lucius out of the guest room. _"For someone who hates Muggles so much; he sure was interested in the muggle stuff I kept in that room."_ I complained in my thoughts. We continued to drag Lucius till we got to the living room. We let Lucius go and he stared at the room.

I mouthed a quick, 'I'll be right back. Don't try to kill him.' To Draco before I ran back into the Attic. I grabbed the present I've been saving for Draco since third Year, and ran back down. I heard something break and I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, "I'm going to count to three, and when I open my eyes, You two BETTER NOT be fighting!"

"He started it!" The both spat.

"1... 2... 3..." I slowly open my eyes and put the present down so I don't break it, before I take another deep breath, before I crack, "WHAT THE HECK, YOU TWO?! I leave for three minutes and you destroy something that took over three days to make!" Both Malfoys cringe.

"He was the one that knocked the tree over." Draco insisted.

"Yes, but I believe it was you who knocked me into it." Lucius argued.

"You were calling it a horrid plant, all because you were getting pine-needles on your robs!" Draco spat.

"Awe, but that doesn't account for the rest of the Room, now does it?" Lucius retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed angry, before I look at Lucius, "Alright, You can do ONE fixing spell, and one FIXING spell alone. Do you understand?" Lucius nodded, before I went over to my item hiding place and took out his wand. "Here." I gave him his wand.

"Both of you, stand back." Lucius instructed. I grab Draco's arm and pull him into the Hallway. " _ **'Repairo'**_." Lucius waved his wand.

Everything started to fix itself, the tree started to stand up, the ornaments flying back onto it. The T.V. (That Draco and Lucius were fighting over when I walked in again) started to go back to it's proper position. The Christmas presents and Lights started to repair themselves. When that was all done, Lucius gave me his wand back, and I put it with his cane. "I can't believe you're still giving him a chance." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Everyone deserves a chance." I explained.

Draco chuckled softly, "Your Hufflepuff pride is showing."

"Shut up." I smiled lightly punching his arm.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"Alright! Time for presents." I clapped my hands, so Draco would stop flipping through the Christmas songs. Lucius had already left about an hour ago, leaving Draco and I alone.

"Yes!" Draco cheered before he walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down.

I smirked, _"He's sure changed from when I met him in first year. For the better at that."_

I grabbed the present I was going to give him and sat beside him, "Open this one first."

"Why?" Draco raised a brow.

"Just do it." I gave him the present.

Draco opened it, then kissed my cheek. I had gotten him a Pokemon plush toy. "That's um..." Draco tried to think.

"Bulbasur." I answered smiling, "I've got a Chikarita plushy."

Draco kissed my cheek again, "That's really sweet of you. But you didn't have to get me one."

I smiled gently, "It was no problem."

Draco smiled, then gave me his present, "Open it."

I raised an eyebrow then did as told, "AWESOME!" It was a new black jacket. I lost my first one when I was flying my broom over the Quidditch Pitch in third year.

"Figured you'd like it." Draco smiled happily.

"I love it." I kissed Draco, "And it's giver."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

"So I take it your Christmas was good?" I laughed as Draco and Cindy continued to snog one-another. We were back on the Hogwarts Express, in our compartment.

"The best." They breathed, breaking their kiss, but didn't break eye contact.

I breathed a laugh, "Mine was horrid... Gralina is nice and gentle, but her parents... I'm starting to wish I suggested we go to your house, Cin."

Cin and Draco quickly shook their head and looked at me as if I were crazy, "We had an unwanted visitor on Christmas."

"Let me guess, Lucius Malfoy?" I guessed.

"Yep. And thankfully that little encounter hadn't changed what happens." Cin sighed, pulling out Book Five from her purse, "If anything, it made it worse."

Draco and I groaned. _"She's starting to act like Hermione."_ I complained in my thoughts.

"Well... when's that supposed to happen again?" Draco asked.

"In about five or six months from now." I answered.

"And we still have the Umbridge problem to deal with." Cindy add.

"Yeah... Dumbledore's forced to leave, so she becomes the Headmistress, right?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah. She becomes Headmistress after she discovers where the DA meetings are being held."

"Which should be in about three months from now." I recalled, then looked over at Cindy for conformation.

"Right. But here again; She's gonna try to get the Inquisitorial squad to get what she wants, and what she wants in for Fudge to see how perfect she is, and become Headmistress." Cin reminded us.

"Right." Draco and I nodded.

I sighed, "On the bright side, at least we had a good DA teacher."

"HAVE. The classes are still on for the next few months." Cindy corrected.

Draco and I laughed, and soon Cindy was joining in.

 _ **Two months later...**_

"They... closer... discover... DA... place!" Draco ran up to me and Cindy.

"Whoa... Breath Draco..." I looked over at Cindy, "Can you decipher what he just said?"

"The Inquisitorial Squad's getting closer to finding the DA's meeting place."

"Te... Ten points to Huffle...puff." Draco breathed heavily, his hands on his knees.

Cindy ignored that, "We need to tell Harry."

"Tell him what? That one of his 'students' is in the Inquisitorial Squad?!" I griped, "No way."

"We'll just have to have someone keep an eye out." Draco finally caught his breath.

"But who?" I groaned.

Cin stared at me, "Kial you know more then TWICE the spells Harry's teaching, AND you have the temper of a bull, and the Mischievousness of a snake, YOU be the extra Lookout!"

"No way! Not gonna happen!" I tried to step away.

Cindy grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Password?" The Fat Lady portrait asked when we got there.

"Same as the book?" Cindy looked at me.

I groaned, but nodded, before Cindy said the Password for Fifth year.

"Harry! We have a problem." Cindy dragged my inside.

"What is it?" Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked up to us.

"The Inquisitorial Squad's getting closer to finding the DA's meeting place." I explained simply.

"Did Mal-"

"He's actually the one that told us, and I trust DRACO with my life." Cindy sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes, then sighed, "So? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to get someone else to guard the Seventh floor." Hermione sighed.

"Great minds, think alike." Cindy smirked, "I vote Kial to be the extra look out."

"Same here." Neville and Ginny nodded.

"I agree." Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Well, Kial, looks like you're the new look out for the DA." Harry nodded in approval.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. I figured it'd be kinda crazy for parents to always leave their kids with a babysitter so that's how Cindy got to travel around and learn lots of languages.**

 **Anyway... I hope you all liked it, and I hope it's not going too fast through the years for you guys.**

 **Um... but if you don't mind... please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay... Here's chapter 16. Thanks everyone that's Favorited, followed and reviewed this story... I may not be able to post on time next week because my birthday's coming up and I've got to make sure it's exactly the way I want it so I'm gonna be a little... or maybe a lot... scatterbrained... so please bare with me on it...**

 **Anyway...** **Now onto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **2 months later...**_

I gulped as I watched Umbridge cast a disintegration spell on the Room of Requirements' door. When the spell hit, I had to take my place with the rest of my team. "Get out now..." I whispered silently. Sadly, that didn't happen, as Umbridge and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad walked into the Room of Requirements, where a DA meeting was being held.

The first person I saw with their wand out, in front of a group of Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherins, was Cindy.

"Put your wands away and follow us." Parkinson insisted.

"What makes you think we'll follow you?! We've done NOTHING wrong!" Cindy's voice was dripping with so much hatred, I wanted to run out of the room, "We're learning how to defend ourselves because someone _HIRED_ won't actually do it! When we've been telling the TRUTH this whole damn time!"

" _She is_ definitely _ticked off."_ I gulped nervously, and stepped back, some of the other Inquisitorial Squad members following my example. Even without magic, Cindy was terrifying when she was angry.

"Now, now," The pink hag took her wand out, and pointed it at Cindy's, " _ **'Accio Wand'**_." Cindy kept a tight grip on her wand, causing herself to be pulled with it.

"Idiotic jerk!" Cindy snarled as she was pulled past me, causing me to cringe.

Umbridge motioned for everyone else to follow her, which they did. "I swear I didn't tell her a thing!" I admitted to Harry.

"I know." Harry nodded solemnly.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

I held Kial, Granger and a VERY ticked off Cindy as the pink prick stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"You foul... loathsome..."

"Save your breath, I bloody feel a lot worse than the time you punched me and Cindy smacked me... twice in one night." I hissed to Granger.

"You smacked him _twice_?" Granger looked over at Cindy.

"He was smiling and laughing as Buckbeak was about to be killed." Cindy's voice was still dripping with hatred.

" _No amount of apologizing or candy's gonna make Cindy forgive me this time... though I completely understand..."_ I sadly realized in my thoughts. Cindy's eyes were full of hatred, anger, and disgust, but I could tell that she wasn't looking at me.

I followed her gaze, and I heard Cindy give a 'hemp', as I saw Dumbledore's Phoenix fly over his head. Right before Dumbledore clapped his hands onto the bird and disappeared, a wave a fiery colors exploded over us in his leave.

"You may hate him, Minister. But you gotta admit," One of the Aurors Umbridge had called for breathed out, "Dumbledore's got style." I heard Cindy give a silent chuckle at that, as did Kial.

" _Must've heard that a hundred times before now."_ I smiled slightly, in-spite of myself.

"Well, Minister, I believe it is safe to say that Albus Dumbledore has quite his job as the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Umbridge smiled at Fudge, and I had an even harder time keeping Kial and Cindy back.

"Yes, well. Delores Umbridge, You are here by appointed to Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Fudge declared.

"Thank you. Mr. Malfoy you may release the three you are holding."

"Good, cause I was about to lose my grip on them anyway." I glared at Umbridge and let Cindy and Kial go.

"Now run along, children." Fudge sighed.

Cindy and Kial did just that, though they both were glaring at me before they left.

"I'll leave, once I do one thing. I will no longer be a part of the bloody 'Inquisitorial Squad'." I ripped the Inquisitorial Squad Badge off my robe. I then threw the badge to the floor and stomped on it. All before I walked out of the office, Cindy way ahead of me. "Cin! Please wait up!" I ran after her. Cin was still ahead of me as she quickly walked into the Main Hall, ignoring me completely, "Cin!" I continued to run after her as she walked out of the Main Hall, and onto the grounds. She continued to walk as she got to the Forbidden Forrest.

I stopped for a second, before I realized Cindy wasn't going to wait for me like she used to when we sneaked in here. I quickly followed after Cindy, even after she stepped off the path and took a sharp turn to the left. And before I knew it, Three Centaurs with spears surrounded me. "Magorian, it's okay. I might be pissed with him, but Draco's with me." Cindy breathed, before the Centaurs moved away from me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't suppose I could ever apologize for being an idiot?" Cindy ignored me. "She's not gonna talk to me, is she?" I sighed heavily.

"Very unlikely, Human." One of the Centaurs nodded.

"It was a rhetorical question." I sighed again.

The Centaur gave a slight nod of the head, "Friend of Cindy, why did you follow her?"

"Because I want to apologize to her, I want to tell her how much I know I acted like an idiot. And I want her to forgive me. The last of which I know is wishful thinking at the moment." I explained.

The Centaur nodded, "Tell me, Human, why do you care for her so much?"

"Where do I start? She's sweet and kind. But she knows how to defend what she thinks is right. Sure, she's stubborn at times, but that's who she is. She always tries to get through things on her own, so no one can get hurt. She's just so... amazing! Even for a Muggleborn, she's just... amazing." I watched as Cindy was given a Bow and a quiver of arrows.

"She is truly one of a kind." The Centaur nodded, "Her Kindhearted spirit is what allowed her to be a Honorary Centaur."

I nodded, before I saw Cindy waving her hand for me to come up to her. I gulped, but did as suggested, "So you're not completely mad at me?"

"I want you to set up a target." Cindy said plainly, ignoring my question completely, "Then step away from it before you become a moving target."

I nodded slowly, then did as told, quickly stepping out of the way as she let an arrow fly. Cindy shot a few more arrows before walking up to the target, and pulled the arrows out. I slowly walked over to her to help, "I want to apologize, Cin." She ignored me, and hissed when one of the arrows she was pulling out broke, and cut into her arm.

"Let me see." I took her arm, and looked at the cut, "It's not really bad. But you should get something on it quickly." Cindy glared at me, before giving the bow and arrow to a nearby Centaur then walked away. "Cin!" I chased after her. And quickly excoriated her to the Hospital Wing, for Madam Pomfrey to look at her.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I was in the Slytherin common room, siting on one of the couches trying to think of a way for Cin to stop being mad at me, when Parkinson walked in, "I honestly don't understand what you see in that mudblood! She's a rule breaker! A Common folk! AND she's obnoxious!"

I smirked, and chuckled sadly in-spite of my actual mood, "All the things, except for the third, I love about her."

"She nearly hexed me!" I looked at Parkinson and laughed, "What's so funny?!"

"She DID hex you. Look in the mirror."

Parkinson walked over to the mirror in the corner and screamed, "WHY DO I HAVE A ELEPHANT'S TRUNK?!"

"Must've used a partial transfiguration hex." I smirked.

Parkinson stormed up to the Girl's Dormitory. I put my head in my hands, trying to think some more, when Theo walked over to me kicking himself, "Oi! Your girl's really in a sour mood. Nearly burnt my clothes when I asked if she wanted some help cheering up."

I turned him around and laughed, "She also put a _'Kick me'_ Hex on you, I see."

Theo groaned, before walking up to the Boy's Dormitory, kicking himself as he did.

Blaise walked up to me next, "Draco, take a hint! Cin's upset and needs comforting."

"She doesn't want me to comfort her. She's made that PRETTY CLEAR." I sighed heavily at my situation.

"She doesn't WANT you, but she NEEDS you. You bloody messed her up, you Bloody fix her."

"HOW?! That's my problem!" I stood up, and started to pace.

"Think about doing something romantic."

"She's not the kind of girl to go for a 'Romantic', type."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Blaise walked up to the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory, leaving me alone.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

" _Come on Draco,_ THINK _! What would Cindy like to do?!"_ I snapped in my thoughts, before I remembered something from my second year summer with her.

 _ **_Flashback... Two summers ago..._**_

"Cindy takes the ball! She aims at the net! She shots! And... nothin' but net!" Cin did her own play-by-play, as she played the muggle game called 'Basketball' alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to play?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah, don't want you getting hurt." Cindy confirmed.

I took the ball from her, "We'll see about that." I bounced the ball up and down, only for it to land on my foot, and stop bouncing.

"See?" Cindy chuckled. I snatched the ball up again, and aimed it at the 'Basketball net', only for it to go over the fence line. "Uh oh..." Cindy paled.

"What is it?" I looked at her concerned.

"Mrs. Lune lives on the other side of that fence, and she _**hates**_ it when I get ANY sports related ball thrown over into her garden." Cindy gulped.

"Can't be that bad." I shrugged. The sound of a ball popping made both of us cringe, before a deflated Basketball was thrown over the fence.

"You were saying?" Cindy groaned as she looked at the ball, "Sorry Mrs. Lune!"

"It almost touch my-"

" _'Prize winning Lilies'_. Yeah, I know! I HAVE suggested you move them to the other side of your yard!" Cindy called over the fence, rolling her eyes. I then heard an animal like growl before another ball got popped and thrown over to our side.

I looked it over, "I take it you don't get along with her?"

"Mrs. Lune? Never." Cindy shook her head before grabbing another basketball, "Here, I'll help you with the shot." She tossed me the basketball, which I barely caught, then brought me to the front of the net. "Okay, you wanna keep your hands here and here, as you aim." Cindy positioned my hands so they were on both sides of the Basketball, "Then pull back with your right elbow, and tuck it in a little, then fling the ball out."

"Okay..." I nodded slowly, barely understanding what she said.

Cindy pulled my right elbow a pushed it slightly into my side, before I did as suggested and the ball went into the net. "Caught some rim but, all in all, not bad for your first GOOD shot." Cindy patted my back before She grabbed the ball, "Wanna play a game of one-on-one?"

"Sure." I smiled happily.

 _ **_Flashback end, back to the present..._**_

"That's it!" I smiled to myself, before I bolted out of the common room quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I slowed down as SHE came into my view, "May I ask where you're going in such a rush at this hour?"

"To be with my girlfriend." I stated simply walking past the pink hag.

"She's out on the Quidditch Pitch, as punishment for her behavior." The pink hag informed me.

"Normally I would say 'Thank you'... But that's a horrible thing to do!" I noted.

"Naughty children must be punished." I walked past the Pink prick and made my way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Cin!" I saw my girlfriend curled up into a small ball, her wand broken a few feet out of her reach. I ran up to her and pulled her to my chest, "Please tell me you're okay!"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I love you. I always have." I felt tears sting my eyes.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I tried to keep myself from sobbing, "I shouldn't have gotten mad... I'm sorry..."

Draco pulled me closer to his chest, "Don't be... I deserved it. But you didn't deserve to be stuck out her."

"The weather's not as bad now." I sniffed.

"I don't care." Draco looked me in the eye, "I love you, and I don' want you to be alone, or cold."

I started sobbing, before Draco held me even closer, letting me cry into his shirt.

"Shh... It's okay..." Draco whispered soothingly as he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you. And I guess I should be honest right now... When you left the Hospital Wing, Umbridge walked in and told me to follow her to the Quidditch Pitch for being rude and childish." I explained, "When I got there; she took my wand, and snapped it! She broke my wand, Draco! She broke it like a twig! Then tossed it aside like it wasn't important!"

Draco wrapped his arms around my back, but still stroked my hair, "That can't be all... I don't want you to be even more upset... but I wanna know the rest."

"She said that all my privileges, except for my spot as a Perfect, have been revoked. Meaning I'm no longer a Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"What?! That's... THAT'S...!"

"She took my broom, like she did Harry's, Fred's and George's. Probably has them in the same area." I added.

"Okay, that hag has GOT to stop! I was the one that pushed the Weasley Twins and Harry into losing their brooms! You only got mad!" Draco declared, holding me closer.

"I know..." I weakly replied, as Draco continued to stroke my hair. Before I knew it, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

 _ **8 and a half hours later...**_

Slowly I opened my eyes to see; Draco and I on the ground, Draco sound asleep.

"Draco... wake up..." I shook him gently, before I noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks, "Draco..."

I was reaching for his face when his eyes slowly opened, "Ung... you're awake?" I nodded slowly, before I moved my thumb over his cheeks to get rid of the tear tracks. Draco smiled gently, then hugged me, "You feeling better?"

I nodded again, "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine..."

Draco pulled me closer, and I heard him sob, "I'm so sorry, I let this happen..."

"Draco..." I breathed onto him neck.

"Hey! Draco! There you are!" I heard Blaise called out.

"Oh man! I forgot he's a Quidditch player now." Draco groaned.

I slowly pulled out of Draco's grip, (Which as kinda tricky considering he had me pressed tightly to him.) Before I stood up and held out my hand for him, "You need to go I'd guess."

"I'm not going to leave you out here." Draco took my hand, then stood up.

"You should. You're still a Quidditch Player, and I can go up into the bleachers and watch..." I reasoned.

Draco shook his head, "No." He then bent down and grabbed my wand, before pulling out his own, " _ **'Repairo'**_."

My wand snapped together before Draco gave it back. "Why did you do that?"

"I want you to be able to leave the Pitch, but not without me." Draco explained, squeezing my hand.

"Draco..." I bit my lower lip.

"Don't even try, Cindy. I've already made up my mind." Draco brought his other hand up to my mouth, and released my lip.

I smiled gently, "Ya know. Sometimes I forget you're supposed to be a stuck-up, arrogant, Slytherin."

"And I forget that you're supposed to be a cheerful, kindhearted, Hufflepuff." I punched his arm lightly, "I was kidding!"

We both started laughing happily, as we walked to the exit of the Quidditch Pitch. I closed my eyes when we got to the exit, and breathed a sigh of relief when I went through. Draco continued to have me close to him as we walked to the Slytherin's... Locker Room I guess would be the best term, "I shouldn't be in here."

"But I want you to be." Draco reasoned. He started to move me to his 'Locker' and sat me on the bench behind it as he started to get into his Slytherin Green Quidditch robes, causing me to blush madly. I saw Draco's back and bit my lower lip hard to keep the dirty thoughts out of my head.

"Draco..." Was all I managed to let out.

"Like what you see so far?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Would you like for me to throw you into that Locker?" I narrowed my eyes.

"So long as you're in it... Yes." I heard him chuckling, causing me to roll my eyes to the ceiling. Only for them to wander to his back within seconds. After Draco put on his robes he turned to face me and lifted me up, "Come on, The Slytherin's Bleachers are just over here..."

Draco took my hand and lead me to the Green and Sliver tower like bleachers, before we saw Umbridge on the Pitch and looking around. "Uh-oh..." I gulped, and Draco pulled me closer.

"I won't let her do anything else to you, I swear." Draco held me close for a second, before kissing my forehead and having me sit in the empty front row, "I'll be done soon and I'll be back up to get you."

I nodded, "Okay, Draco."

Draco smiled before he casted a protection spell over the bleachers, "Just to make sure she can't come in or hurt you."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Then he headed out.

 _ **2 and a half hours later...**_

The protection Spell might've kept UMBRIDGE away; but it didn't keep the BULDGERS away!

By the time the Slytherin's practice was over I was ducking behind the bleachers!

"ARE YOU DONE?!" I called out to the closest Slytherin. My head was ducked so I couldn't tell who it was till they answered.

"Yeah. You're clear to come out." It was Blaise. I liked the guy in the sense that I could trust him to NOT call me a mudblood or make fun of me in any other way. But he's still Slytherin!

"I can trust you on this right?"

"Draco! Fly up here and give her the all clear. Bloody hell, she's a Beater and she's afraid of getting hit by a Buldger!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Draco and I snapped, before I heard Draco fly up.

I risked looking over the bleacher to see my boyfriend fly next to his friend, "You're okay, Cindy. I promise."

I sat back on the front set of benches, "You I _can_ trust WITHOUT worry." Blaise rolled his eyes, before whispering to Draco, and flying back down, before Draco flew into the bleachers. "What'd he just say?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He was just telling me to play nice with you." Draco answered, before kissing my forehead, "Though I guess all three of us know that's not gonna happen."

I nodded, "Did you see the hag down there?"

"No, she stormed out of the Pitch after a Buldger almost hit her." Draco smiled lightly at the name for Umbridge.

"Oh! I should've seen that!" I complained.

"The other Buldger was coming at you when it was coming at her." Draco wrapped his arms around me, "I wouldn't want that to happen."

I smiled, as Draco kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco smiled at me, before He pulled me onto his broom, me landing in front of him, "Hang on, okay?" I nodded as Draco flew the broom down, (Slightly too fast for my taste) and we landed on the Pitch together.

"I would smack you if I didn't love you." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the Slytherin's Locker Room.

"Good thing you do then." Draco laughed, causing me to elbow him, "Hey!"

"Never said I wouldn't elbow you, now did I?" I chuckled lightly. Draco groaned then sat me on the bench in front of his 'Locker' and I tried to look everywhere but his back.

"Ehem." I looked at Draco who had his arms fold over his chest.

"Er... Yes?" I blushed madly and tried to duck my head to hide it.

Draco smirked, his eyes sparkling with seductive-like joy, "I know what you're thinking..."

"I'm trying to push those thoughts out, actually." I countered.

Draco put on a shirt, and sat down beside me, "I wish we weren't in separate Houses..!"

I smiled gently, "Same here. But I guess we'll be in the same area next Term since the Sixth year Perfects have the same Dorm room together next to the bathroom."

Draco took my hand and squeezed it, "Love you."

"Love you too." I laid my head on his shoulder.

Draco smiled happily, then sighed sadly, "I don't suppose there was anything important today?"

I thought for a second then remembered the young kid Umbridge punished yesterday before me, "Yeah... we need to get to the hallway closest to here. Quick." I didn't need to tell Draco twice, we raced over to said hall. "This way!" I gripped as I heard crying. Draco and I slowed down as we saw the Weasley Twins comforting the boy. Harry was walking by and didn't fail to notice either.

"Hey... it's okay..." Fred started.

"See the swelling already going down." George finished.

I walked over and put my right hand on the young boy's shoulder, showing my left hand, that still had _'I will control my anger'_ in a small red bruise, "It'll get better. You shouldn't believe what she tells you anyway. She's just being mean."

The boy looked up at me and gave a small smile, before we all heard the pink git herself clear her throat, causing all six of us to look over at her, "As I have told you before, Mr. Potter and Miss. Hiolna... Naughty children must be punished."

The pink prick left after that. Then Fred and George stood beside me, Draco and Harry. The young kid left without tears.

"You know George," Fred began and I had to reprise a joyful grin at what he was about to say, "I've always felt our future's were outside the world of Academic Achievement."

"Fred, I've been thinking _exactly_ the same thing." George smiled.

"If you two are planning something to get back at Umbridge, I'm all in." I admitted with a wide grin.

Fred and George smiled happily at that, "Then here's the plan..."

 _ **2 days later...**_

I was suffering through another Detention with The hag. As was everyone that so much as breathed out of turn. Kial and Draco were waiting for me in the courtyard and I was looking at the clock when I felt something hit me.

"Miss. Hiolna. That's another hour for your lack of attention."

I growled and gripped my wand and hissed, " _ **'Agumenti'**_."

The pink prick slipped in a puddle that I created and fell face first into the floor.

I smirked and mouthed, 'No pain. No gain. Prick.'

When the clock sounded I sent a _Repairo_ at where she fell and the water seeped right into the wood to dry up.

I got up and left with everyone but once again, The prick held me back.

"Miss. Hiolna. It may be hard for you to remember, but I am now in-charge and as such I demand to be treated with respect!" Umbridge snarled.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Bitch. Just think of bad karma by the end of the year. Trust me. You'll be wishing I wasn't around."

With that said I walked out of the room and sent an inferno spell at the rule Filch was about to hang up.

"Playing loyal puppy won't get you any points with her!" I called up as he waved the hand that was holding the rule, "Also. Cold ice water can heal burns really fast."

He glared at me but I caught the words, 'Thanks for the advise Hiolna.'

I smiled lightly and nodded before I continued my trek to the Courtyard.

"Your hand Cin." Draco instructed the second I stepped into the area.

"Draco... really... the potion's not necessary." I tried to assure him, but Kial took my left hand and held it out.

"Cin!" They glared at me.

"Just one more detention and that's all this week. I promise." I assured them.

"Still..." Draco poured the potion on my hand and the scar disappeared.

"I know... I know." I sighed, "I can't wait for the O.W.L.s test."

 _ **The day of the O.W.L.s test...**_

I smiled gleefully as Fred, George and I mounted our (recently 'reacquired',) brooms, "I'm honored to be a part of your final prank at Hogwarts." I was also thankful that I got my O.W.L.s done _before_ Dumbledore left so I wouldn't have to worry about next term.

They both smiled at me, "We never thought a Hufflepuff would enjoy this."

I laughed, "I'm not like most Hufflepuffs." _"Considering I wanted to pull pranks with you guys since I first found out."_ I added in my thoughts. All three of us kicked off the ground, "Ready Boys?"

"Ready." The Twins smiled giddily. We flew for the Door that lead to the O.W.L. Testing area. Once we got there, we casted a spell to open the Door.

Everyone taking the test stopped, and looked up as we flew by, their test flying up into the air as we did. We then started to throw Dong-Bombs into the air.

I looked over at the twins and nodded, before we sent a special dragon Dong-bomb at Umbridge.

I looked over and saw a slight imprint of PARKINSON'S face instead of Draco's, on one of the walls, before the Twins and I flew out. We threw a special dong-bomb at the wall Umbridge put the rules on, causing all of them to come down. Then we headed out to the Quidditch pitch, every student following.

We threw a few bits of magical fireworks, creating a ' **W** '. Then the Twins threw another set of fireworks making the words, ' **& H** ', just as big, next to it, causing me to smile. Boy was I gonna miss them. I looked at the crowed that'd gathered and my smile grew. Everyone in the school was smiling and cheering. I swear I thought I even saw Cedric's ghost.

When we landed on the ground Fred and George were smiling like crazy, "That was truly the best prank we've ever pulled."

I nodded, "And I'm glad I was a part of it."

They patted my shoulders, before Umbridge walked up to us, "Do you three know what you've done?!"

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

Cin smirked, "You deserve it, for what you've done with everyone here. We've just lightened everyone's mood, made them smile..."

"...We brought joy, when you brought pain..." Fred added.

"...And I believe this is the most joy we've seen out of everyone." George finished.

Umbridge growled, "FLICH! TAKE THEIR BROOMS!" Kial's and my eyes widened with horror.

Cindy continued to smirk before she threw her broom in the air and it disappeared, "Can't take what you can't find!"

Fred and George smiled mischievously, "And the two of us were just leaving."

They kicked off the ground and flew at top speed out of the grounds. I couldn't keep the sad smile from my face as I saw them leave. I really did like those two. They always made me and the others laugh.

 _ **Two weeks later... Breakfast...**_

I smiled sadly as I watched Cindy looking through the supplies, and pranks the Weasley Twins sent her. 'Wow...' She mouthed. I smiled gently, before I looked up at the head table, and nearly screamed. The Pink Hag was still here. I quickly looked back at the still smiling Cindy.

'I take it you like it?' I smiled gently.

'Love it!' Cindy corrected.

I chuckled gently, 'Good.'

Cindy smirked, then glanced up at the Head Table, 'I'm SO going to go prank crazy on her.'

I silently started to laugh at that, 'I'd like to see that.'

Cindy smirked, 'Though that doesn't mean I won't leave a stone unturned for the SLYTHERINS.' My eyes widened with fear, causing Cindy to laugh gently. 'I'm only kidding. Sheesh.'

I smiled happily, as I looked over at Kial who was staring at Gralina. 'KIAL!' I mouthed, before sending a slight electrical spell under the table to him.

Kial came out of his daze and looked around, 'Who did that?!'

I smirked as his eyes landed on me, 'You have GOT to stop making google eyes at Gralina.'

'I was not!'

Cindy looked at Kial, 'Yes you were. Dude, you HAVE asked her out right?'

'Uh...'

Cindy hit her forehead, 'Of course you haven't...'

I shook my head, 'As usual you can't do anything fast enough. She might move on to another boy you know.'

Kial seemed to pale at that, 'I'll be right back..'

With that he slowly got up and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. I looked back at Cindy, who nodded her head to the door, 'Let's go.'

We both got up and hurried out of the Great Hall, following Kial. We continued to follow him till we got to the Gryffindor Tower. When Kial said the password to the portrait, Cindy ran up and held it open for the two of us to follow.

"Kial..." I groaned as he rushed up the Boys stairs. Cindy and I rolled our eyes before following him.

"Kial Biralion!" Cin growled storming into the Fifth year boy's dorms, I followed close behind.

"I'm fine guys." Kial was rummaging through his things.

"You're a horrible liar." Cindy and I folded our arms over our chest.

Kial groaned, "I haven't told Gralina how I feel because I don't have the guts."

"You're joking?" Kial shook his head at my question, "Dude, you've had two and a half years to tell here."

Kial nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I've never had the guts."

"You're such a scardy-cat." Cin rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Kial smiled gently at that, "I know... AWE found them!" Cin and I looked at each other, then shrugged, causing Kial to groan, "I had written notes down."

"Why?"

"You know I'm horrible at actually saying how I feel, Cin." Kial gripped.

Cin nodded, "I know. But you HAVE to do it. Geez, I thought you were a love guru."

"That was different!"

Cin and I sighed, "You'll do fine."

Kial groaned, "Alright... I'll tell her after we get back."

I raised an eyebrow, "Get back from where?"

"The Ministry..." Cin breathed, then put a hand to her head, "I totally forgot today was the day we go to the Department of Mysteries."

"Am I missing something here?" I raised a brow at my two best friends.

Cin groaned, opened her purse, and handed me this years book, "Close to the end." I looked where she told me to, and I gasped.

"Sirius Black actually dies..." I breathed, before the final line of the fifth year part of the song clicked in my mind, "Sirius Black is Dead as can be."

Cin nodded sadly, before taking the book back, "I hate to say it, but we're gonna have to make sure that line stays."

"Wait... Cin! You said you'd do anything to make sure Sirius Black stays AWAY from his fate!" Kial recalled.

"We don't have a choice anymore, Kial! If he lives... NOTHING will turn out the same!" Cin snapped back.

"How?"

"Keep reading." Cin sighed heavily. I did as told and noticed the words changing.

"Okay... so we'll have to let him die?" I figured, "What? Are we just gonna stay here the whole time?"

"Oh heck no." Cin scuffed, "We're going."

"But... you just said..." I blinked.

"I know, but we need to go. We're Harry's friends... okay... me and Kial are his friends, but you REALLY should go!" Cindy prompted.

"Why?" I ground out, I hated it when she was so mysterious.

Cindy gulped, "You'll see."

"Don't forget, we have that slight misadventure with Umbridge to worry about." Kial reminded her.

Cindy grinned, "That's the part I've been looking forward to most."

 _ **An hour and a half later...**_

"You were about call Dumbledore, weren't you?!" The Pink Prick interrogated Harry.

"No." Everyone, other than Umbridge, cringed when she smacked him.

"It's not polite to tell lies." She hissed. Anger bulged through Me, and I could tell it was doing the same with Kial and Cindy, since they were fighting to break free of my grasp (I was forced back into the Squad after the hag threatened me again), and if I hadn't done this some much with them before, I probably would've lost my grip by now.

"...Just tell her already, Harry!" Granger, who, along with the other Gryffindors that I wouldn't hold back, were being held back by Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherins.

"Tell me what?" The pink prick questioned.

"Tell her about the weapon!" Granger continued.

"Shut UP, Hermione!" Cindy glared at the bushy haired Muggleborn.

"What is it? What are they talking about?!" I cringed when the Harry didn't answer and got slapped again.

"We can show you!" Cindy decided, tears in her eyes, she clearly didn't want to hear anymore slapping. And to be honest, neither did I.

"I'll come to keep an eye on them." I decided for myself.

"Very well." Umbridge cleared her throat, "Lead the way."

"With pleasure." I heard Cindy murmur under her breath as I let her step out of the corner I had put my friends in. I instructed Blaise (Sadly a member of the Squad as well) to keep an eye on Kial, until we got back, before I followed after the four others walking out the door. Cindy was smirking the entire time, before we walked out of the Grounds and into the Forest, "We're nearly there." I blinked, where on earth were we going anyway?

"Cin..." I whispered softly to my girlfriend.

"Relax... Malfoy." She hated saying my last name as much as I hated hearing it. But for the time being, she had to. "Here we are..." We came to a stop in front of a clearing. Cin was smiling madly, before she slowly pushed me back, and a Giant came into the clearing.

"WHAT THE-" Cindy covered my mouth, and shoved me against a far tree.

"Shut up! You'll thank me for this later!" She hissed, as the Pink prick got picked up by the giant, "GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE!" She added in a shout at the 'Professor' before the Giant put Umbridge down. I put Cindy behind me as the pink witch got her bearings.

"Let's go! Clearly I have been lied to!" She screeched.

"But not mislead... yet." I looked behind me and saw Cindy's eyes gleam with mischievous, the smirk starting to curl onto her lips. If I wasn't so used to her mischievousness, I would've been scared out of my mind. "Come on, let's go." She started walking, before she gave a soft whistle, and stepped on a twig.

"Wait... aren't we in..." Realization dawned on me as several galloping centaurs came out from the trees.

"Thank you for coming." Cindy breathed out, before whispering softly, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"What is this!?" The pink Prick demanded.

"Let's call it your 'Going away' gift. Every DA 'Teacher' has had a reason to leave, and now you do too." Cindy explained as she walked over to Magorian, "Now, I, Cindy Hiolna, Honorary Centaur, and fifth year student, do not permit you, Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and Headmistress, to be in this part of the Forest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now Ban, and Magorian shall pass judgment on you." She stepped aside, her eyes looked as if she were in a trance.

"Pass judgment on me?!" The pink prick shrieked, "You're nothing more then filthy Half-Breeds!"

Cindy shook her head her eyes still in a trance, "You should not have said that." The Centaurs readied their arrows.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Tell them I mean no harm!" Umbridge begged us.

"I'm sorry Professor, I must not tell lies." Harry answered.

"And I don't plan on being shush-kabobed by Cindy." I smirked, right as said girl was blinking, her eyes coming out of the trance.

"Sorry, 'Professor', but you're outta luck." Cindy smirked mischievously, "You can do it now, Magorian." The leader of the Centaurs shot the first arrow, then the other Centaurs followed suit. Cindy grabbed Granger, and Harry's arms, pulling them away from the event. "Come on! We need to get out of the woods, NOW!" We nodded and followed after her.

"You'd think she'd show some restraint." Harry whispered to Granger and I.

I shook my head, "I think something's just messing with her head." I gulped, I at least HOPE that was right.

"You know, I can hear you!" Cin shouted from in front of us before we got out of the Forest and found the Gryffindors, and I think one Ravenclaw, the Squad was holding back standing in front of us.

"How did you all get out?" I wandered aloud.

"Kial really knows how to get his way." Ron chuckled.

"Shut up or I'll do it to you!" Kial growled.

"Some times, I'm glad you can barely control that anger of your's Kial." Cindy and I breathed out.

"Right, now, how are we getting to the Ministry?" Kial wandered aloud.

"'We'? There's no 'We' now, guys. I'm going alone." Harry walked passed us, "I've put you all in enough danger."

"Harry, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think that's what the DA was about. Teaching us how to defend ourselves from Danger." Cindy scuffed.

"But...!" Harry wanted to protest, but I shook my head, getting him to stop. "Fine!"

"How are we getting there anyway?" Hermione repeated Kial's question.

Cindy and Luna smiled happily, "We fly of course."

* * *

 **Okay... I hoped everyone's enjoyed this chapter...**

 **I honestly have _no_ idea where the trance that Cindy went into came from... but... I figured 'oh well'...**

 **Now they're heading to the Ministry of magic. With Draco Malfoy no less... and seeing as how his 'Father's gonna be there... Oh well.**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not posting last week... but it's here now... And this is gonna be a little different from the movie version and it's not gonna be the book version... but considering Draco's coming with them... kinda has to be a little different.**

 **Anyway... O** **nto the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Okay... you got it." I told Draco as he got onto a Thestral.

"Okay." Everyone that couldn't see the Thestrals gulped.

"Let's go." I nodded to Harry as Luna, him and I got onto Thestrals of our own.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Draco coughed out as we got off the Thestrals after we got to the Ministry.

"Shh!" I hissed at him. We slowly made our way into the Ministry quietly. When we finally got inside, I took the lead, having seen and read everything I needed to know about where we need to go.

"Which one is it? The Movie version or the book version?" Kial whispered to me.

"I'm praying for the movie version." I whispered back. We silently got into a large room, "And my prayer was answered thankfully."

"Someone should stand guard. Encase someone comes." Harry advised nervously, okay... the Voldemort thing's gotten a little out of hand for him.

"And how could we hear them if we're all the way in here?" I scuffed, "We're all going in with you."

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Harry groaned at the fact that we outnumbered him, "Fine! Just stay close, alright?!" We nodded in agreement. I gulped as we walked inside, I hated watching and reading this part, it scared the daylights out of me every time I did. But, we continued onward. As we walked we lit our wands so we could actually see, and I gripped Draco's hand tight in fear. Kial using his free hand to put it on my shoulder, calming me down a little more.

"Harry... maybe it's... um..." I bit my lip, I knew exactly were that dumb prophecy was, but... I just didn't have the guts to say were it was.

"What?! What is it Cindy! I could use all the help I can get in finding it!" I cringed at Harry's tone.

"Okay, first of all; GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" I shouted angrily, I couldn't take his attitude anymore, "It ain't helping any of us if you're so Pissed off! I know where the prophecy is, but if this is how you're gonna be...! Ugh! Ever since what happened last year, you've been acting more and more like... like..." Oh was I gonna regret what I was about to blurt out! "VOLDEMORT! _There_! I said it! And don't say you haven't cause _**trust me**_ you have!"

Harry blinked and everyone stepped away from me. Finally; Harry regained himself, "You think your any different? I saw what happened with Um-"

"You are NOT going there!" I snarled.

"I am! You were willing to have her killed! You had us leave when they were dealing with her!" Harry continued. It took ever last ounce of self-control left in my body not to send a repealing charm at him.

But the words he said... "You wanna play the guilty card? Not gonna work on me. I hate what's happened to me back there, okay! That damn trance I went into when I was near the Centaurs... that's never happened before! And yes the fact that my blood runs through Voldemort, making me one of the only two that can stop him, doesn't help me either! But at least I TRY to rely on my friends for help, instead of going to see the Headmaster!" I mentally hit myself. Here I was, talking to the _Boy-Who-Lived_ about how to kill the most evil wizard! And I was getting just as mad as him! Hell, I just crossed the WORST line!

"You did NOT just say that!" Harry growled dangerously.

I gulped. When in fear, bluntly lie, "Uh. No I didn't."

Harry's eyes softened a little, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Sorry... I honestly don't know what came over me there."

I waved his apology off, "Anyway... like I said, I know where your prophecy is."

"Then lead the way." Draco got my attention, and I nearly jumped.

"For once, I agree with Malfoy. Lead the way Cindy." Hermione instructed. I nodded and did just that.

"You do remember where it is, right?" Kial whispered softly to me.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes as I whispered back.

We continued to walk through the other prophecies and as we got closer to Harry's and Voldemort's I started hearing them. I gulped and stepped closer to Kial to stay calm. "I can hear them." I whispered softly to my best friend.

"Great, just what we needed." Kial hissed, before we came to a stop in front of Harry's and Voldemort's prophecy.

"Here it is, Harry." I gulped as I looked over at the Boy-Who-Lived. Said famous boy, walked up and grabbed the prophecy.

"Okay... now we need to get out of here, clearly Sirius isn't here." Ron advised.

"Quit right." Everyone jumped at the voice, "But, you should give that to me, Boy."

I slowly moved over to Draco and put an arm in front of him as Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of us.

I gulped back my fear, "Why would Harry do that?"

"It'll make this quick and painless, mudblood." I cringed as Bellatrix appeared.

"You want this?" Harry held up the prophecy for Lucius to see.

"Yes." Lucius held out his hand, "Give it here, boy."

I nodded to Harry. "Sorry to disappoint you." Harry sent a stunning charm at Lucius, forcing him back.

"Run!" Harry and I chorused. Everyone nodded and did as told. I growled as I moved behind a wall of prophecies, and started hearing them again.

"Damn... it..." I cussed. Looked around the corner, before I looked at the name plates. "Great... even mine's here." I snatched mine up, and listened to it.

 _'You shall help the boys you hold so dear, before disaster is to strike. But to do that, will you run or Fight?'_ It hissed and I growled. Not a good sign. I looked around the corner again, before I put my prophecy in my coat pocket. I was just about to go around the corner again, when I fell to the ground from a spell that hit my back.

"Ow..." I groaned, and tried to get up, only to go limp.

"I got the Hiolna girl!" I couldn't recognize the voice, but it was male.

"W-what did you do to me?" I coughed out.

"You'll find out when the Dark Lord comes, Mudblood." The man laughed evilly before he gripped my arms and pulled me up, before Appertaining to the middle of the room, where Harry was with Lucius.

"Cin..." I glanced beside me and saw Draco and Kial being held by more Death Eaters.

"Shit." I cussed, before thinking and doing a wordless spell to make me able to move.

"Give me the prophecy." Lucius instructed.

"...Don't do it Harry!" Neville and I chocked out, only for the Death Eaters holding us to put their wands closer to us.

"So I just give you this, and we can leave?" Harry realized.

"Yes." Lucius nodded, his hand out.

"Like I said, sorry to disappoint." Harry dropped the prophecy, not so destroying it -yet- but more as a distraction before he sent Lucius flying into a wall of prophecies, causing it to fall, and cause a chain reaction with the other prophecies sending them crashing down.

I smirked as the Death Eaters released us, " _ **'Stupefy'**_!" I pointed my wand at the one that was holding me, before I regrouped with the others.

"There's no way we can take all of them." Neville breathed heavily.

"Who says we're gonna take them?" I questioned the boy, before I nodded to a doorway.

"Let's go." Harry ran at the doorway, the rest of us following. When we got there, we took one step into the room, and fell about twenty feet before being frozen then falling to the last five inches.

"Ow..." We all groaned.

Draco took my left hand as I felt for the prophecy in my right pocket, 'You okay?' I saw him mouth.

I sighed, giving up on looking for it, and looked at Draco, 'I should be asking you that.'

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I nodded my head lightly, though I was lying, 'I'm fine.' To be honest, I was terrified.

My father's completely gone mental. My aunt, way ahead of him.

'We'll get through this.' Cindy assured me. I nodded as we got up.

"Okay... where to now?" I questioned Harry.

"Let's just get out of here." Harry decided. Cindy and Kial gulped and I groaned.

'We're not getting out of here just yet, are we?' I mouthed to them.

'Sadly... no.' They frowned. I gulped, just great.

We walked for a little ways before I heard something in front of us, "What was that?" I hissed to them.

"I'll give you one guess." Cindy growled, before casting a water spell at who was approaching. I blinked when I moved my lit wand and saw that it was my father, who was now covered in water. "And my guess would be right."

"I will not ask you again, give me the prophecy, Potter!" Cindy gripped my hand tightly at his tone.

"Harry... just drop it." She hissed, before glaring at my father, "I already know what the prophecy says, so if you want anything, might as well be me." I stared at my girlfriend in shock.

"Very well." My father growled, and pulled out his Can, " _ **'Accio Cindy Hiolna'**_." Kial and I gabbed Cindy tightly as she dragged her feet against the concrete.

But it was no use, we lost our grips and Cindy was pulled into the Death Eater's.

"How could you!" I growled angrily.

"I'm not going to kill her." My father assured calmly, "Torture her, on the other hand..." I gulped.

"I'll be fine guys." Cindy gasped out. I saw pain and fear in her eyes, "Trust me." I bit the inside of my lip, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes... well... I believe the Dark Lord would still prefer the prophecy, to the mudblood." My father sneered at Harry.

"He's not getting it." I growled, grabbed Harry's right arm and threw the Prophecy to the ground, destroying it instantly.

"NO!" The Death Eaters shouted.

Bellatrix held Cindy tighter, "You turned traitor, Dracy!" I winced at the nickname.

"Let her go." I growled instead, "Cindy has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh? She has everything to do with this." My father contradicted, "Now... I believe it's time we summoned the Dark Lord."

'Where are they?!' Cindy looked around.

'They should be here in a second.' Kial answered simply.

I gulped as I watched my father pull up his left sleeve. Just as he was about to touch his Dark Mark with his wand, something broke through the area and sent him back.

"Finally!" Kial and Cindy breathed a sigh of relief.

We turned and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a few others storming in, "Thank God."

"I believe you have someone to release, Bella." Sirius snarled.

Cindy screamed in pain as Bellatrix held her tighter, "No can do, Siree."

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"No." My father sneered, "She's coming with us and you're not going to stop it."

Kial's and my eyes hardened, "We'll see about that, _**'STUPEFY'**_!" We sent my dad flying again.

"You insolent child!" He growled as he got to his feet.

"You'll have to go through me to get to him." Lupin stood in front of me.

"With pleasure." I cringed at the darkness in my father's voice.

"Kial! Draco!" The two of our heads snapped in the direction of Cindy's panicked voice.

"Can you handle... him?" I asked Lupin motioning to my father, the former gave a stiff nod. I looked back at Kial, "Let's go." Kial and I headed off to find my Aunt.

It didn't take nearly as long as I expected, thanks to all of Cindy's screaming. "Sometimes I'm glad that girl's got the lungs of a banshee." Kial noted, as we came across a half-conscious Cindy, leaning against the side of a screen frame, Sirius and Bellatrix fighting around her, "Shit! This is bad."

"What is?" I asked nervously.

"See that clear screen?" I nodded, "One touch and your soul gets sucked out of you. That's what Cindy originally wanted Sirius to not go near too."

"Oh man." I breathed out.

"Can we stop standing around now? We've got a girlfriend and a close best friend to save." Kial narrowed his eyes on me.

"Right..." We ducked under one of the spells Bellatrix was sending at Sirius, before we rushed over to Cindy.

"No... guys... don't." Cindy coughed out.

"Don't try to play the heroine this time, Cin." I instructed, before I noticed she was tied to the side of the screen her hands inches from the silver mist.

"Guys, Bellatrix is trying to sap my life energy, she wants me weak so I can't resist her power." Cindy cried.

"That's not gonna happen." I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, it is, Draco." Cindy's eyes were full of pain, "And you boys are gonna let it."

"NO!" Kial and I shouted.

"YES!" Cindy snapped, before lowering her voice, "I read what happens, I need to be taken."

I tears filled my eyes, "No... no we can't..."

"But you have to." Cindy's eyes were filling with tears too, "Please, I wouldn't try to convince you if it weren't important."

"But... Cin..." Kial and I whispered in dismay, "Please... don't..."

Cindy shook her head and glanced at the two adults fighting, "Kinda too late for that."

"Cin..." Kial and I looked at her pleadingly, "Please... don't do this."

Cindy shook her head tiredly, "Please... guys I need to do this."

I bit the inside of my lip before kissing her forehead, "Be as safe as possible."

Cindy nodded slightly, "I will. Don't worry." I scuffed, I was sure as hell gonna worry. "I'll be okay, guys."

We heard someone flying into the silvery mist. Kial, Cindy and I gasped when we saw who it was, "No..."

"SIRIUS!" We cringed when we heard Harry shout.

"Harry..." We all gulped. Kial and Lupin did the smart thing and held him back. I ran up to help.

"Harry... HARRY STOP!" All three of us shouted at the Gryffindor.

"He's the only family I had left!" Harry shouted back, "And she killed him! She killed him!... I'LL KILL HER!" He broke our holds and ran after my aunt, who had also taken Cindy again.

"NOT BEFORE WE DO!" Kial and I quickly followed after Harry. We had just made it to the entrance hall when Bellatrix stumbled, and Cindy was pushed against the ground, hard. "CINDY!" We ran over to our best friend.

"Shit!" I glanced back and saw Voldemort appearing, but that wasn't the reason I cussed. Cindy wasn't conscious and was barely breathing.

"Cindy... come on... come on!" We both shook her nervously.

"Guys... I can do without getting sick..." Cindy coughed gently.

Kial and I chuckled lightly, and hugged her, "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"Can't make any promises now." Cindy nodded her head over to Voldemort and Harry. As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore joined them.

"You should not have come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore informed Voldemort. I cringed. Ever since the Chamber incident, I've kinda been edgy about his real name, "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which point I will be gone," Voldemort noted, "And you will be dead."

I looked over at Cindy who gave a stiff shake of her head, "My answer is no." She hissed looking at me. I bit my lip and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help." Kial and I whispered softly, before we ran over and stayed by Harry. We looked just in time to see Bellatrix pulling Cindy into a fireplace and disappearing.

"What about Cindy?" Harry asked nervous.

"She's the smartest Hufflepuff alive, Harry. She knows what she's doing." Kial answered simply.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I gulped as I watched the wizard Duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort take place. I've seen this almost twenty times since Cindy got the _'Order of Phoenix'_ DVD, but it still scares the living hell out of me. Especially now that I'm right in the falling brick zone! "Get down!" I pushed the Slytherin Pureblood, and Gryffindor half-blood to the floor as bricks shattered around us and Tom Riddle created the giant fire snake. I stared at the snake as fear became evident on my face. I always hated that thing! Just as it was getting closer to us, though, Dumbledore created a large gust of wind that sent the snake back at Voldemort. "Shit, that was close!" I breathed heavily.

"No kidding." Draco and Harry agreed, for once. Dumbledore then started to used the surrounding water to his advantage, and created a giant ball of water around Voldemort.

We slowly made it to our feet again, and I cursed silently as we got behind the headmaster, since it made him lose his concentration and the water ball fell to the ground and broke. When Voldemort got up again, he created a dark ball of energy, before he let it explode and caused the glass around us to shatter. Then he clapped his hands together above his head, and the shards of glass came at us.

I ran up and helped Dumbledore with the protection spell. Causing the glass to turn to dust when it passed through. All four of us covered our faces quickly, before the last of the shards was destroyed. "Thank you, Kial." Dumbledore nodded to me.

"My pleasure." I assured him.

Dust picked up around Voldemort, before the Dark Wizard disappeared. I quickly pushed Draco away from Harry, since I knew what was next.

I looked at the boy-who-lived, "Harry... you okay?" I prayed he wouldn't have Voldemort trying to control him. Harry, however, was shaking like crazy. "And my prayer fell on deaf ears."

"What's wrong with him?!" Draco hissed as the two of us and Dumbledore rushed over to him.

"Voldemort's what's wrong with him." I answered bluntly. As we bent down and looked at him.

"Filthy blood- Gah!" Harry's voice was a hiss the first two words, then a gasp in his real voice.

"Fight it!" Draco and I instructed. Sadly, the semi-possessed Harry didn't listen and looked at Dumbledore.

"You've lost, old man." Harry hissed, before gasping again, "Gah!"

I breathed hard, knowing what was going on inside him. He was remembering everyone he cared for and loved die. "Come on, Harry! Fight it!" No matter how many times I watched this, I was still terrified about it.

Thank God Cindy wasn't actually here or she'd be going nuts!

"Harry..." Dumbledore tried, as said boy continued his struggle for control.

Draco was gripping my arm tightly, as we both tried to get Harry back, "It's not how you and he are alike, Harry."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and all three of us added, "It's how you are not." Harry cried out in pain.

I had to swallow the ever growing worry for my Gryffindor friend, "Harry... come on..." I heard the others walking in, but I was too focused on the boy-who-lived to care. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face, however, when Harry saw them.

"You're the weak one..." Harry whispered to Voldemort, " And you'll never know love... or friendship." Draco looked over at me, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face too. "And I feel sorry for you."

Suddenly, Harry turned on his back, and the spirit of Voldemort pulled away from his body within seconds. But... then reformed into the real Voldemort. "You're a fool, Harry Potter." He hissed down at the Gryffindor, "And you will lose everything."

"He won't." I growled angrily, "He won't lose anything."

Voldemort gave a half shrug, "Whatever you may think, in the end, he shall." It took every last bit of self-control (And Draco's strong grip) to keep me from setting the Killing Curse on him right then and there. Suddenly the Fireplaces behind him glowed and Aurors started to step out, just as Voldemort disappeared.

"Sure took them long enough." Draco and I snarled.

"He's back!" Fudge gasped as he saw Voldemort disappear. The others walked over to Dumbledore, Draco and I. Dumbledore was holding Harry who was unconscious.

"Where's Cindy?" Ron asked the million dollar question on Draco's and my mind.

"Ask Bellatrix." We ground out, gripping our wands tight, "On second thought... leave that to us. She's gonna regret taking our best friend."

 _ **1 month later...**_

Draco and I didn't talk to anyone after the Department of Mysterious incident. Not even Dumbledore. And when it came time for the Farewell feast, we were too depressed to leave the courtyard.

We were joined a few minutes into the feast by a Ravenclaw, "Boys... you can't keep this up." It was Gralina, she was the only one that was able to semi-get through to us, "We'll find Cindy, I know we will."

"Shut up, Gralina." We both whimpered, "She can take care of herself."

"Then why have you two been so down, that you haven't even done a single normal thing?" The Ravenclaw girl asked us.

"Because that'll remind us of her." We grumbled.

"Sorry... couldn't hear that..." Gralina joked.

"You bloody did hear it." We growled.

Gralina smiled lightly, before frowning, "You've told her Dad... right?"

"Are you NUTS?! He'll go on a major man hunt for her if we told him!" I contradicted the idea.

Gralina shrugged, "Just saying."

"Well, don't." We spat.

Gralina huffed and walked away. Draco and I looked at each other, before sighing.

"I hate to say it... but Gralina's right." I noted, "We need to tell Cin's Dad."

Draco groaned, "I hate to say it, but I think _you're_ right."

I nodded stiffly, "And since you're her boyfriend, you tell him."

"Why me?!"

"I don't want to die a young age!"

"You're a year older than me!"

"I'm still not crazy!"

We groaned and laid our backs against the Stone bench. Being without Cindy was sure taking it's toll.

"We'll need a plan though." I realized, "To fool everyone… Cin included."

Draco frowned, "What kind of plan?"

I bit my lip, "The kind that involves the Dark Mark, our fathers, and lying to our best friend."

* * *

 **Okay... It took me a while to come up with that plot twist... and like I said... sixth year will be COMPLETELY different...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Okay... before I start... I wanna let you all know that I kinda got a little out of hand with Cindy's emotions here cause I was going though a rough time while I was writing this chapter...**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **A month and a half later...**_

"Get out, mudblood. It's time for the meeting." Bellatrix pulled me out of the Dungeons were I was held for almost three months.

"Can't I get some food first?" I motioned to my boney figure, I was barely given three full meals a day.

"You'll just throw it up like you did the last time!" She snarled, and I cringed, both at the memory, and the tone of her voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Bellatrix pulled me down the hall and I smiled slightly. While I was stuck in the dungeon I taught myself wandless magic. I chuckled slightly, "You know... I should be thanking you for allowing me so much time alone in that dungeon."

"Why is that?" Bellatrix looked over at me.

"Cause I've learned a lot of special magic." I smiled mischievously, "Such as this... _**'Confringo'**_!" I blasted Bellatrix's hands; causing her to scream, and release me. "See ya!" I quickly ran down the hall took a sharp left into the dinning area and dived under the dinning table. " _ **'Quietus'**_." I whispered the silencing charm onto myself so no one could hear me. I then thought of a special disalument charm. I whispered the incantation softly, till I was sure I was invisible.

"Wherever that blasted girl went, it doesn't matter!" I heard Draco's voice and my breath caught in my throat, "She's gone! And I'm glad for that!"

I felt tears well up and it took every last ounce of control for me NOT to cry at his tone. I nearly slammed my back against the table stand when I saw Draco sit in one of the seats in front of me.

"Crazy bitch, better leave my girlfriend alone." He added in a low hiss and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He doesn't hate me.

I sighed slightly and moved my hand onto his lower calf, causing him to jump a second. I giggled gently, before I stuck my head out from under the table, glad for my invisibility, and took his hand in mine.

'It's okay, Draco.' I mouthed, 'I'm here. But I'm invisible to anyone but you. So do us both a favor and cool it!' Draco squeezed my hand and I bit back a scream of pain from the tight feeling.

'I've missed you.' I barely caught that since he wasn't looking directly at me.

I smiled lightly, 'Even though I look like crap?' Draco kicked me a little for my language, 'Well it's true.' Draco glanced down and gave me a small smile.

'You look beautiful. Like always. Kial and your dad might say differently though.' Draco answered and my eyes widened in horrible realization.

" _Shit! Dad! I totally forgot about him! He probably freaked when they told him I was kidnapped, and that I let it all happen! Shit! If I lived through this, dad's gonna be so mad! He'll probably never let me out of his site! Or ground me! Or make me go on yet another Father-Daughter bonding trip! That's the most embarrassing punishment out of the whole three!"_ I contemplated my most likely punishments for when I finally got home, something I hadn't thought of in a LONG while.

'Don't worry... Aurors are watching him 24/7.' Draco assured me. I smiled lightly and shook my head, before I hit his kneecap, 'Ow!'

'You should've started with that!' I complained.

Draco's mouth twitched in a light smile, before we both heard Bellatrix and Voldemort come into the room. I moved my head under the table again, but stayed close to Draco in fear. Draco seemed to notice this and brushed his thumb over my knuckles.

I easily droned out what Voldemort was saying since I had a feeling what they were talking about, and I was too scared to listen... until I was sure I heard a man's screaming and I snapped back to reality.

"That voice..." I clung to Draco, that voice sounded like Cornelius Fudge. He never died before now! Stepped down as Minister of Magic, sure. But... not KILLED! Least not by Voldemort! I held onto Draco and stifled my sobs as I heard him give one last breath, before a _**Thud**_. Draco and I both winced. The former holding my hand tighter.

"Now... Draco..." My breath became big short gasp. I know what Voldemort was about to say... and I hated even the thought of it. "I want you to do a task for me." I gripped Draco's leg with my free hand.

I knew what was about to be said... and I never wanted to be around Draco when he found out. "T... Task?" Draco gulped brushing a thumb over my knuckles again, "What kind?"

"I give you the task... of killing Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed. Tears formed in my eyes at that.

"A... Albus... D... Dumbledore?" He repeated in a nervous gulp.

"Yes, of course, he'd never expect it from a student." Voldemort hissed joyfully, "But... you'd have to be willing to do it, of course. If not, I could always put something on the line in return for your loyalty."

'No... chance... in... HELL... Draco!' With each passing syllable I tightened, loosened, then tightened my hold on Draco's legs. Sadly, he didn't seem to get the message.

"How willing... my Lord?" I released my grip and stumbled back at Draco's wording. I just barely tapped the table when I stopped.

"Killing an innocent for us, Dracy." The fright of Bellatrix's first five words didn't go away with the sixth, "Though it's clear you won't truly need to… but you can do it!"

"Any innocent person in particular?" Draco gulped.

"That mudblood, Hiolna, would do just fine." Another Death Eater advised and my eyes widened in terror.

"C... C… Cindy H… H… Hiolna?" Draco gasped out.

"Yes, perfect." I could just hear the sickening grin in Voldemort's voice.

"Um... c... can't I g... get s... someone easier? Draco was frightened no doubt.

"Whatever reason makes you not want to kill a mudblood, Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"Only that she's a Hufflepuff... she's too weak." I felt tears in my eyes again at Draco's wording and tone. I know he's wanting to protect me... but he didn't have to call me weak like that! "Katie Bell or Ally Amesaila. Both of their parents are Blood Traitors. They're perfect for this."

"Very well, Katie Bell or Ally Amesaila, it shall be." Voldemort agreed.

With that the meeting was over. But I didn't move from my spot. I was way too _**scared**_ to move from my spot!

Draco felt around for something under the table, and gripped my leg, pulling me out.

"Found it." Draco secretly pulled out his wand, and held it in the same hand he held my leg, before he got up, dusted off his clothes and repositioned me before I stood up. He walked to what I figured was his room and, after a little hesitating, I followed.

When we got there he held the door open for me and I walked in before he closed it. Then wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered softly in my ear, "You can take the charms off now."

I gave a small nod, "You're gonna have to let me go." I reminded him. I heard Draco pout. "Man up, Dracy."

That got me an annoyed glare.

"Don't you start with that ridiculous name." Draco groaned.

"Okay." I smiled playfully before Draco let me go, and I undid the charms.

Draco blinked when I became fully visible, "Where's your wand?"

I scuffed, and folded my arms, "Ask your Aunt."

"She... couldn't have..." Draco whispered in disbelief, "Then again... knowing her, like I -sadly- do, she would."

"Broke it right in front of me, then threw it away." I added with a sigh.

"So... you've learned wandless magic?" Draco asked calmly.

"Had no other choice." I shrugged, before I sat on his bed.

"...I think my mum has a wand you can have." Draco recalled and sat beside me.

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine."

"A witch is never fine without her wand!" I tensed up at Draco's tone, "You need your- Cin? You okay?" Draco noticed my tenseness.

"No." I answered honestly, relaxing.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that." Draco apologized.

"Not the only reason." I mumbled.

Draco frowned, before realizing what I meant, "I'm not going to let you get killed."

"I get that. But... Bell and Ally?!" I growled angrily, "Why'd you have to suggest them?! Especially Ally! She's a good person!"

"They were the first ones that came to my mind that weren't Slytherins!" Draco defended.

I frowned, "So you'd rather save a non-Slytherin and the rest of that House than the friends they have in other Houses?"

Draco growled, "You know I don't mean it like that, Cin." I didn't say anything else. "Cin..." Draco pulled me closer, and held me tight, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Draco." I whispered softly though I was lying.

Draco looked me in the eyes, "You don't look happy though."

"I've been locked in your dungeon for the past 2 and a half months, I don't think I'd _be_ happy." I retorted coldly.

"You've been... For HOW long!?" Draco gasped, "You were stuck in my... oh my bloody...! THAT explains the crying I heard everyday since I got back!" Draco held me tighter and I heard him cry softly, "I'm so sorry I didn't look for you here. I'm such a bloody moron."

"You are not a moron, Draco." I held him at arms length, and brushed some of the tears from his eyes, "Next to Kial, you're the smartest boy I know... actually, scratch that, you're the smartest boy I know one-hundred Percent."

I laughed gently as Draco's face lit up a little at this declaration.

"You really mean that?" Draco whispered softly.

I nodded, "Of course I do."

Draco smiled happily and laid down, causing me to be on top of him, on his bed, "Good. Cause you're the smartest girl I know." I was about to respond when he held up a hand, "I don't know Granger all that well, and even if I did, she wouldn't compare to you."

"Really?" I questioned him.

"Really." Draco kissed the top of my head. I relished in the feeling.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For not hating me. Or giving up on me." I answered simply.

"I would never do that to you... scratch that; I **could** _never_ do that to you." Draco whispered softly in my ear, "Even if they tried to force me to. I could never do that to you."

I looked down, "I know… but you… did say…"

Draco brushed a hand over my cheek and lifted my head up, "I lied to them. And I'd do it again if it meant they thought I was on their side."

I smiled a little, "Great."

Draco smiled too before kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear again, "Not a single thing would make me change that either."

I smiled happily before I hugged him, "Thank you."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"Welcome..." I held Cindy closer, "In all honesty... I should be thanking _you_ for not hatting _me_."

"I could never do that. Especially now." Cindy curled up onto my chest.

I smiled lightly, "How much sleep have gotten?" I asked gently.

Cindy frowned, "Not as much as I should."

I pushed her lightly onto the bed, "You need sleep, Cin."

Said girl pouted, "Says the boy that also looked like he also needs sleep."

I smiled lightly, "I know what you're trying to do."

"Is it working?" Cindy smiled playfully.

"Nope." I kissed her, "But, I'll stay right here till you fall asleep."

"You'd do that for me?" I leaned closer to her at the question.

"Of course I would." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't do that!" Cindy murmured sleepily.

I chuckled softly, "Now where's the fun in that?" I smiled.

Cin smiled back before she closed her eyes and I soon heard light snoring. I smiled at her, and pulled her closer to me, my earlier statement forgotten.

"I love you, Cindy Hiolna." I whispered softly. I pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead. I soon fell asleep, listening to her even breathing.

I wish I'd stayed awake.

* * *

 _I was in a hall full of mirrors, and when I looked around, instead of my reflection, it of those I loved and cared for; Kial, my mom, Blaise, Theo, Snape, even my father. But the one that I was looking for more than the others didn't appear at all. I gulped and walked down the hall, my reflection taking the place of the others. I whispered only one thing to keep me calm, "This is a dream... it's just a dream... nothing to worry about... Cindy's not hurt or any-"_

 _My reassurances was cut off by a high pitch scream, "And of course I'm wrong." I ran to where the scream came from. I winced when I saw Cindy laying on the ground crying, "CINDY!" I ran up to her. When I reached her I looked her up and down, right before Cindy grabbed my shirt and pressed her lips to mine in a very un-Cindy like way. I tried to pull away, but she just kept her lips on mine, when I looked at her again, I noticed how different her hair was becoming and that she was wearing make-up, which Cindy hates. I finally pulled her off. "You're NOT Cindy!" I snarled as I saw Parkinson sitting in front of me._

" _Of course I'm not!" She hissed, "But you need to get over that mudblood. She's as good as dead now that she's practically in the Dark Lords grasp. So now you have me." She said the last sentence smiling._

" _No thanks... I'd rather have an actually_ decent _girlfriend." I spat, "Which Cindy is."_

" _I'm perfect for you though!" Parkinson insisted._

" _Answer one simple question." I decided._

" _Which is?"_

" _What's my favorite book?" I asked._

"'Tales of Beedle the Bard' _." She answered easily._

" _Wrong. It's the_ 'Pirate Curse'. _The first book in the_ 'Water Walkers' _book trilogy. Which was written by a muggle author named_ Kai Meyer _. " I scuffed, "I knew you wouldn't know the right answer. The only one that would know is Cindy, who gave me the book for my birthday in third year."_

" _That's a stupid gift." Parkinson huffed, "Something flashy would be better."_

 _I shook my head, "She loves books, and she enjoys sharing that love with me. And I enjoy that book series. Not to mention, she doesn't have money to buy me anything flashy. And I'm okay with that."_

" _Why though? What's so bloody special about her that makes you say these things?!" Parkinson demanded._

 _I frowned, "I don't know. But I just feel like it's right."_

"Draco..." _My head snapped up at the voice,_ "Draco..." _It was Cindy, though it was distant._ "Come on, Draco."

* * *

I bolted up right and hit my forehead against something above me, "Ow..."

"Ow..." I heard Cindy groan, and I instantly became concerned.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Sorry..." I whispered in her ear before I kissed her forehead where a light bruise was appearing.

Cindy smiled at me, "It's fine, Draco."

I kept my arms around her, before I realized something, "You... you need something to eat... you don't look well."

Cindy shook her head lightly, "Nah, I'm okay."

"I don't think you understand. I'm not taking no for an answer." I held her at my arm's length.

"But, Draco-" I held up my hand.

"I've made up my mind Cin." I slowly let her go and pulled out my wand. I then got up, grabbed an apple from my dresser, and cast a simple transfiguration spell to turn it into a pizza. Cindy's favorite food.

"Here." I cut the pizza into slices with magic and gave her a piece as I sat on the bed again, "Eat."

Cindy bit her lip and slowly took the slice, and took a bit, "Yum."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome." I held her close, "You need it anyway."

"I can't go back to Hogwarts, if that's what you're getting at." Cindy informed me.

"Yes you are. I'll keep you safe, I'll get good Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to keep you safe... I won't let you get hurt. I swear I won't let you get hurt!" I swore easily.

"I also can't go back without my wand." Cindy brought up a good point.

An idea suddenly hit me, and I stood up again, "I got it!" I pointed my wand at the bottom of the door, " _ **'Accio wand'**_."

Cindy chuckled and shook her head, "Unless you know where it is... you won't be able to find it." I smiled and concentrated on her wand.

Within seconds two parts of a broken wand came under the door, and flew into my room. "Where...?!"

I smiled lightly, "Bellatrix's secret hiding hole." Cin raised a brow and I laughed gently, "Don't ask how I know."

Cindy smiled and shook her head, "It's still broken." I quickly made the broken ends coming back together. "Draco!" She groaned.

I looked over at her and frowned, "What?"

"I can't go back. I don't want to make everyone worry about me." Cindy explained slowly, standing up.

"I'll worry about you no matter what you say!" I cried softly.

"...Draco..." Cindy put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Go. You've got your wand back and you're out of the Dungeon so go." I instructed coldly, sitting down on the bed.

"No." Cindy put her hand in mine, sitting down beside me, "Draco I'm not gonna leave you... not like this."

"Yes, you are." I tried to pull my hand away, but she gripped it tight.

"No... I won't." I heard her voice crack, and when I looked at her concerned, I saw tears in her eyes, "Draco, please... don't make me leave you."

I growled and looked away again, "Don't try and change my mind."

"I'm not." Cin whispered softly, "But... if you want me to leave..." I felt her release my hand. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and watched her stand up slowly and weakly. I quickly did the same, and took her hand.

"No! You know I didn't mean it... Please don't go." I begged her, "I can't... I _won't_ be able to do this without you to keep me sane... please." Cin tried pull out of my grip, but I held her hand tighter, "Please, Cindy... don't go."

"Draco... you're squeezing my hand too tight." She whimpered. I looked at her hand and saw that it was pale white. I instantly let go, stepping and turning away. "Draco?"

"I hurt you." I whispered softly not willing to face her, "I didn't want to hurt you... I _never_ want to hurt you."

"Draco you didn't hurt me." Cindy put her hands on my shoulders, "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose anyway."

I closed my eyes tightly for a second before turned to face her, "Sometimes I'm so lucky I love you so much." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

She whispered softly in my ear, "I feel the same Draco. I feel the same."

I smiled lightly, before a thought finally occurred to me and I pulled away, "Your dad! Oh man... you gotta get back to your house!" Cindy chuckled lightly. "Why are you chuckling?!"

"I sent my dad a Patronus while you were asleep. I told him I was safe and that I'll be back WITH Draco soon." Cindy smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's- wait... I can't go with you."

"You can and you will." Cindy insisted, "I won't let you stay here for another week and a day."

My eyes widened as I realized something, "You're birthday's in two days! I totally forgot!"

Cindy shook her head gently, "It's just one birthday. I can go without celebrating it."

I shook my head and pulled her close to me again, before I whispered in her ear, "We're going home and you're celebrating your birthday."

Cindy chuckled, "Repeat?"

I blinked, "We're going- Oh..."

"You said _'We'_!" Cindy cheered softly while smiling, "You're coming back with me!"

I groaned, "You tricked me."

Cindy smiled more, "So what if I did?"

I smirked and pulled her close to me again, her chest inches away from mine, "It's not right to trick your boyfriend."

Cindy seemed to think for a seconds, before a smile crept onto her face, "Then I guess you're not my boyfriend."

I blinked repeatedly, "Pardon?"

"If I can't trick you, then I guess you're not my boyfriend." Cindy shrugged.

I shook my head and forced her even closer, "No way! You can trick me all you want _as_ your boyfriend!" I heard Cindy giggling. "You tricked me again!"

"I seem to be good at that." Cin smiled.

I groaned and kissed her. When I broke the kiss I was smiling happily, "Okay... but how are we gonna get home without them noticing?"

Cindy blinked, "Do you have a watch or something I can borrow for a second?" I nodded slowly, though curious, and gave her the watch I now wore.

"Thank you." She pointed her wand at the watch, " _ **'Portus'**_."

I watched as my watch glowed blue for a second before going back to normal. "You didn't..." I gasped.

"Relax, it might get the Ministry's attention that I'm alive." Cindy noted. I sighed, she head a good point. "Now come on, I bewitched it so it can take us back to North-East."

"You _still_ want me to come?" I questioned her, "I... I _did_ almost forget about you..."

"You talk in your sleep." Cindy sighed.

"I what?" I blinked.

"You talk in your sleep. I heard what you said." Cindy explained, "No one could say what you did, asleep or not, and not mean it. You're coming, okay? I don't hate you, and I don't want you to stay here. So come on." She gave me a side of my watch.

I bit my lip, then grasped it. Within seconds, the room became dark.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

When it became light again, I felt arms around me, "God I missed you Cin!" It was Kial.

I hugged him back, "I missed you too Kial. Where's dad?"

"Oh, so you don't wanna see your best friend?" I chuckled at he feigned hurt.

"He's my dad, Kial. I think I owe him enough to see him." I noted.

"Good point." Kial clapped my shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _BE_ back." I breathed in the familiar smell of my front yard, before I walked into my house, "Dad?" Within seconds I felt someone hugging me tight, "Yes, dad... it's me... I'm safe... now can you please let me go? I can't breath..." My dad released me and smiled slightly.

"I'm just so glad you're safe." He cried, "Where have you been, anyway?"

"Malfoy Manner Dungeon." I answered honestly, "And don't blame Draco, he didn't know I was in the Manner. It was Bellatrix's fault, actually."

My dad hugged me again, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Dad... trouble breathing!" I coughed out.

"Sorry... sorry." My dad let me go again.

I smiled at him, "It's okay Dad. I went through worse with Bellatrix's torturing."

"Mr. Hiolna I am so, so, so-" I hit Draco's chest, "Sorry. I didn't save her sooner. I didn't even save her, she saved me."

"Is this true?" My dad questioned me.

"Yeah, Dad, it's true." I answered sighing.

"I really am sorry, Mr. Hiolna. I swear, in more ways then one, I will never let Cindy get hurt again." I glared at Draco.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Beater, I normally get hurt anyway. And you don't have to worry about me. It's getting to that point in the story where things escalate to an all time high. So protecting me should be the least of your worries." I groaned in annoyance.

"She's got a point." Kial noted, and I finally got a good look at him, his usual muggle clothes were now that of shorts and a white T-Shirt, both of which Kial hates wearing without his dark jacket.

"Okay." My dad slowly nodded, before walking into the kitchen.

"Kial, can I talk to you for a minute?" I grabbed his arm, as it wasn't meant as a question and pulling him into a closet.

"Ow." He complained.

"Why are you wearing that? The truth." I growled, I held up a hand to stop him before he actually said anything, " _'_ _Quidam male quidam quaedam. Nunc autem dicendum est mentis'_."

"I was too worried to do my laundry, alright? I ran out of my actual clothes, and had to use my others." I nodded, sounds like something he'd do.

"What did I do in third grade that had all my classmates cheering?" I asked encase he was still a fake.

"You sang _'Butterfly Fly away'_ by _Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus_ in the Fall musical." Kial answered then roll of his eyes, "You forced me into singing Billy Ray's parts while you sang Miley's."

I nodded, "Okay, you're really you."

Kial sighed heavily, "I'm not an idiot Cin."

I smiled then punched his arm, "I just wanted to make sure. I may not have told them where I lived, but I just wanted to make sure you were you."

Kial shook his head, then rubbed my hair, "No worries, I get it. The Aurors did the same thing every time I came and left."

I groaned, and moved his hand, "I told you to quite doing that!"

Kial shrugged, "Yep, you're you."

"Watch it!" I rolled my eyes as we stepped out of the closet, noticing Draco wasn't around.

"Uh... Cin... whatever you do. Don't look at your clothes." Kial advised.

I frowned and I looked at my wardrobe. What I saw made me scream, "Spider webs!"

I quickly ran to my bathroom in the Attic, (The Attic's like a second floor to the house) closed the door and got out of my clothes.

But, before I could do anything else, I heard a knocking on the Bathroom door, "Cin? It's Draco... I know this is gonna sound really stupid... and I know you're dad's gonna be mad but-"

"Yes. You can come in, Draco." I smiled lightly, before I stepped into the Shower and waited behind the screen door.

When Draco stepped in, I quickly looked away.

He was topless which I figured only meant one thing; he wants to take a shower too.

"Um... are you using that?" Draco gulped.

"I was planning on it." I answered simply.

"Uh... I'll just wait out-"

"No! Uh... no. I won't tell a soul if you won't." I reasoned.

"Really?"

"Really." I agreed.

"Okay." Draco breathed out and I quickly became really interested in the pale green tiles on the wall. "Why are the tiles green, by the way?"

"It has nothing to do with Slytherin mind you. I was thinking this color was more like grass when I was younger." I smiled lightly.

"Oh." I saw Draco smile back, before he got into the shower with me. I cleared my throat and got down to turn on the water.

"Head's up, the water's gonna be very-" My warning was cut off by a cold blast of water on my head and face. After I adjusted the Shower Head, I finished my sentence, "Cold and hard at first." Draco chuckled. "Not funny, Draco."

Draco simply shrugged, "It is to me."

I groaned in annoyance, "You are so...!"

"Lucky you love me? I know, I know." Draco snaked his arms around me and my breath caught in my throat, "I'm lucky you like a lot of things."

I bit my lip, "L... let's just get this over with."

Draco smiled lightly before releasing me, "Got it."

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

Draco chuckled lightly as we got out of the shower, "Getting so nervous that you can barely say a word… I think that's cute." He draped a towel I had out over my shoulders.

"And you're not?" I raised a brow as I wrapped the towel around my chest.

"Nope." I gave him a pointed look, "Okay, so I was nervous when I asked you to the Yule Ball, that doesn't count."

"Oh?" I decided to poke the bear.

"Yes." Draco gripped as he put a towel around his waist, "It was even trickier to say that I love you for the first time." I smiled lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Well... in that case; I love you." I smirked as we walked out.

"I love you too." Draco took my hand as we got into my Room.

I hoped and prayed neither Kial nor my Dad was in here or I was dead meat. Thankfully my prayer was answered and my room was empty.

"Come on." Draco was all to happy to pull me into my room.

"Draco... you feeling okay?" I asked him gently.

"Well, considering I finally got you back, I think I'm doing great. And if you mean I'm acting different, then it's okay. You're still a little shook up... but believe me, I'm really me." Draco assured me, as he pulled me against his chest and my breath caught in my throat again, "Do you believe me?"

I nodded, "Of course I do... sorry for being so paranoid."

Draco smirked lightly, "It's okay, you were... you were... uh... Held hostage for almost three months..." Draco released me and stepped away, "Even when I could've saved you..."

I shook my head and took his hands, "You didn't know."

"That's the thing, I _should've_ known! I heard your crying, _**every night**_! I could've done something to save you... I could've gotten out of this task before I got it." He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Draco..." I squeezed his hands, "Don't cry... Please don't cry."

Draco pulled out of my grip, "Let's just get some clothes on."

"Draco..." I frowned and lifted his head as best as I could, "What's wrong?"

"I said I was gonna protect you... and I failed..." Draco turned away from me, and started to get some clothes on.

I shook my head, "You didn't. Not in the end anyway." I started to get dressed.

"But I still failed one way or another." Draco insisted.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Draco." I sighed heavily as I put a yellow and gray tie-died shirt on.

"But I'm at fault." Draco continued insisting.

"Stop it Draco!" I glared over my shoulder at him, "It's not your fault and I mean it! So stop saying it is!"

"But...!"

"Draco!" I growled.

"I'm just saying!" Draco gripped.

"I know! But you need to stop!" I turned to face him after I finished getting dressed.

"I can't help it." Draco whispered softly.

"Draco..." I frowned and put my hand on his back, (which now had a lime green polo-shirt over it) I felt him tense up and I moved my hand away, "Sorry."

Draco turned and took my hand, "No. Please... please don't be sorry." His eyes were full of tears, "Please, Cin... don't be sorry... please." I nodded slowly. "I need more than a nod of the head, Cin."

"I'm sorry for being sorry." I murmured.

Draco frowned, and pulled me into a tight hug, "Don't be like that."

I gave a small smile, "Okay."

Draco started to stroke my hair.

I sighed happily at the calming feeling of his touch, "Thanks I needed that."

I heard Draco give a breathy laugh, before he kissed my wet hair, "Your hair's still wet."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I smiled and pulled out of the hug, holding him at arms length, "Your hair's also wet."

Draco laughed lightly, "Touché." Soon we were both laughing softly as there was a knock on the door. We instantly stopped and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hey, Cin? Can I come in?" I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Kial's voice.

"Sure." I answered. The door opened revealing Kial in his normal Dark clothing. "Now that's more like you."

Kial just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." I inwardly cussed as he looked us over, "Did you guys take showers?"

"No." We answered quickly.

"Liars." Kial rolled his eyes again, "Let me guess: it was together?"

"No!" We answered instantly. Kial smirked.

"Kial, you're not gonna tell Dad." I growled.

"You're no fun." Kial groaned. Draco and I punching his arms. "Argh! Strong but still not fun!" All three of us started laughing.

I cleared my throat after a while, and sat on my bed, "Is there a reason you're up here?"

"Oh, right!" Kial snapped his fingers, "Your dad made Lunch for us, and he said he had a meeting to get to, so we're free to do whatever we want for the rest of the month, except in two days. He gave me explicit instructions for what's to come in two days."

"Oh boy..." I held my stomach, my dad was never much of a cook. And both my dad and Kial know I hate surprises.

"Relax, I did most of the cooking." Kial smiled at my pale face.

"Thank you for saving me stomach." I grumbled.

"No problem." Kial laughed. We walked out of my Room, Draco holding my hand tight. "Dude... you know Cindy's hand ain't stuffed, right?" Draco quickly loosened his grip and I pouted, before I lightly kicked Kial's back as he ascended the stairs, almost making him loss his balance. "It was almost white, Cin! Yeesh!" Draco and I smiled lightly at him.

"Oh well." I shrugged as we got downstairs.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I got into the kitchen, I've missed Cindy for almost two months. Now I'm wishing I hadn't.

"Where's my dad going anyway?" Cindy asked as she and Draco leaned against the island and grabbed the soda cans I had on it while I grabbed the food.

Cindy was taking a drink as I answered.

"The Ministry's sending him to Florida to live out his life for the next three years... maybe even more." I answered quickly before I winced as Cindy spat the soda she was about to swallow out.

"WHAT!?" She demanded in a weak voice.

"I said _MAYBE_!" I reminded her.

"Kial!" Cindy shouted.

"Relax. It's just a few years." I assured her.

"A few years too many." Draco noted.

"And WAY too soon!" Cindy added angrily, "Hermione doesn't wipe her parents memory till NEXT Year!"

"Calm down, Cin." I sighed heavily, "Look... you and I both know you don't want your dad in the middle of this."

"He's got a point, Cin." Draco agreed.

Cindy sighed, "I guess."

Draco put a hand on her shoulder then nodded for me to talk to him, away from her.

"What's up?" I frowned when we got into the closet that Draco had shoved me into.

"You know I'm gonna have to be away from you guys this year." Draco wouldn't meet my gaze.

I rolled my eyes, "If I tell you how many times it takes till you actually do it, will you stop being so nervous?"

Draco looked me dead in the eye, "Fine."

"Two." I held up two fingers, "That's how many. The first with a cursed necklace, the other with poison."

"Poison?! But that-" I stopped Draco from countering.

"It lands in someone else's drink. Someone you'd call Weasel if it weren't for Cin always being around." I hissed.

"Weasley?!" Draco's mouth fell open, "Who the buggin' hell makes that kind of mistake?!"

"Our soon-to-be Potions Master, Slughorn." I answered.

"Snape quiet?" Draco frowned.

I laughed, "I wish! No, He becomes the DADA teacher."

"Great." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." I scuffed.

There was a light knocking on the door, "Is this a privet conversation or can the third member of the group join?" We laughed before we let Cindy in. "Thanks, and Draco... we know what you're gonna do." Cin got right to the point.

The Slytherin prince sighed, "Then why do you still wanna be around me?"

"Because you're our friend." Cin and I answered automatically, "And friends stick together. Through the good and bad."

Draco smiled happily at this and within seconds I was pulled into a group hug.

"Ung! Guys!" I gripped, I hate group hugs.

They punched my back lightly and I joined the hug.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **The next morning…**_

I held Cin closely as the sun rose. The Dark Lord will not be happy with my absents. And I was _not_ going to be let off lightly if both Cindy and the Dark Lord knew what was going on with Kial's and my plan…

I looked at my left arm and slowly pulled away from my girlfriend. She'll never love me again if she found out that I lied…

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom on the other side of the hall. If Cindy were to find out… she'll hate me for sure.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my wand, which I had hidden there after the shower yesterday, "This is gonna hurt…"

I pulled my left sleeve up and saw the sickening black mark all over the inner side of it. I groaned softly before I spelled it with disalument and pain relieving charms.

"Ung… Draco? It's five in the morning." I heard Cin's sleepy voice from the other side of the hall.

I put the wand back where I placed it and walked back out, "Sorry… I woke up a while ago and had to go down here."

She sighed before raising a brow at my left arm, "Why is the sleeve up?"

I shrugged, "Because I'm still amazed that I didn't get the mark…"

Lie one.

"Oh…" She nodded and I led her back to her room and back to her bed. She bought it… She trusts me enough to buy my lie… she's such a Hufflepuff. She trusts me. A Slytherin…

I laid her down and slowly moved off the bed. I didn't deserve to be sleeping with someone so amazingly kind and trusting… I couldn't betray her the way I was going to. So that left me one option.

I grabbed my watch and was about to grip it enough for me to go back to the manor when I heard Cin whimpering in her sleep, "Please… no… n… no!"

I dropped my watch and gently put a hand on her exposed arm, "It's just a dream… it's just a dream."

Cin's whimpering silenced instantly and I realized right then that I couldn't leave her. Not after she was tortured.

I got back into bed and held to close, not wanting to let her go again.

 _ **5 hours later…**_

I held Cin as she woke up again, "Draco?"

My eyes flew open and I looked to see Cin straining to get out of my grip, "Cin? What's wrong?"

"Can ya let me go? I've been trying to get out of your death grip for the past two hours!"

I smiled softly and let her go.

* * *

 **Okay... Sixth year is right around the corner, along with Cindy's birthday...**

 **Also... if any of you want a different person's POV** **Please review and let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Took me a while to come up with the gifts that Cindy's gonna receive so I hope it's okay.**

 **Now...** **the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **The next day... 10 o'clock in the morning...**_

I slowly walked into Cin's room with a bullhorn in hand.

"You sure she won't kill you for this?" Draco whispered to me, "She's been you-know-where for you-know-How-long."

I rolled my eyes, "Perfect chance to test out her reflexes."

"You've got a bloody death wish, don't you?" Draco sighed.

"Relax, you did worse on her twelfth birthday." I reminded him.

"That was then, this is now!" He hissed.

I shrugged walked over to Cin's bed, putting the earmuffs over my ears and Draco sighed as he put his hands over his, before I sounded the bullhorn.

The sleeping form of my best friend instantly fell out of the bed.

I turned off the bullhorn as she looked over the bed, "Happy Birthday, Cindy!"

"Do you HAVE a death wish?!" She growled as she got up and pulled off the comforter that was wrapped around her.

I smirked, "Not particularly."

"You sure are looking for one!" She grumbled.

I shrugged my smirk growing into a grin, "Come on. The Aurors are exhorting us."

At this, Cindy paled, "I hate when you grin like that."

"Because it leads to fun?"

"Because it leads to quite a few loud things." Cin rolled her eyes, "I'm still mad at you for the 'Fourth of July Spectacular'."

"It was an ACCIDENT!" I groaned.

Cin sighed, "Lead the way."

I smirked and started to drag her out of the room.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

"Yep." Draco and I smiled at her.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"I am going to Kadava you Kial Biralion!" Cin growled as we got back stage to a special Karaoke contest that I signed her up for.

I smirked, "I know! Isn't this GREAT!"

"What is this exactly Kial?" Draco looked over at the curtain.

Did I mention I signed BOTH of them up?

Boy am I gonna have to sleep with one eye open tonight.

"It's a karaoke contest." I grinned, "You guys get to sing a duet."

"Please don't be my favorite duet… please don't be my favorite duet..." Cindy whispered softly.

I smiled mischievously as I got off the back stage and sat at one of the front tables as the curtains opened.

I smiled as I saw the look in Cin's eyes at what the song I chose for them was.

It _was_ her favorite duet. She knows this song like the back her hand anyway. I figured it should be the song she sings on her sixteenth birthday.

The music started and Cin took a breath before she started to sing the first verse;

" _Rear-view crosses.  
Railroad ties.  
Oh, Hail Marys!  
Friday nights.  
Heartbeat baby.  
Low-beam lights.  
God I miss when, you were mine!"_

She squeezed Draco's hand as the chorus came up;

" _Back when that song was a song  
I could sing along without thinkin' bout you every time it came on.  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time!  
When a road was a road,  
I could roll on through without wishin' that empty seat was you.  
Money was gas, dreams were dust,  
Love was fast and we were us!"_

I gave a small nod to Draco as his solo came up.

" _Shotgun sunset,  
A cool mint kiss.  
Backseat promise.  
Breaking it.  
Floorboard feeling.  
County lines.  
God, I miss when you were mine!"_

I smiled happily as the chorus came up again. This was really turning out to be fun for me.

" _Back when that song was a song  
I could sing along without thinkin' bout you every time it came on.  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time!  
When a road was a road,  
I could roll on through without wishin' that empty seat was you.  
Money was gas, dreams were dust,  
Love was fast and we were us!"_

I smirked as the duet part continued…

" _In a sleepy town, just jumping in!  
Far too young to know that summers end!  
We were us, we can't go back.  
It's what it is, but God I miss...!  
Back when that song was a song,  
I could sing along without thinkin' bout you every time it came on!  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time!  
When a road was a road,  
I could roll on through without wishin' that empty seat was you.  
Money was gas, dreams were dust,  
Love was fast and we were us!_

 _Every beat, every line, every word, every single time!  
I just close my eyes and you're ridin' shotgun  
You and me, baby, on the run  
I miss you baby!"_

I could tell Cin had breathed a sigh of relief as the song finally ended and they got off stage.

"Kial...!" They both growled dangerously as they got close to me.

I smiled like an idiot on purpose, "See? What'd I tell you? You loved it!"

Cin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Kial I swear...!"

I just shrugged.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **5 hours later...**_

I had my arms wrapped around my two friend's necks as we walked home. Hanging around mine and Draco's necks were medals for winning the Karaoke contest, and a medal hung around Kial's neck for a food eating contest he won. I looked over at Draco smiling a little more, it was like yesterday hadn't happened.

Besides... he'll only take the dang mark when he kills an innocent life and after everything today I forgot who that even was supposed to be! To be honest... I don't care at the moment.

We got into the house after crossing the wards and walked into the kitchen, where a feast big enough for the three of us was waiting in the dinning room and in seconds our stomachs growled. We looked at each other then back at the food.

We finally chorused, "DIBS!"

All three of us ran at the food and chose the things we liked (Getting the same every now and then) before we started eating.

It was probably a few minutes after that, that Kial got a smile on his face again and I groaned, "What do you have mind now?"

Kial shrugged, "Nothing."

Draco was even smiling now and I was getting both annoyed and worried. The only time they ever smiled like that was when I was about to have to cover something up in the muggle world. So in lament's terms... I hate it when those two smile so giddily like that!

We finished our meals and put the plates in the sink before they dragged me to the fireplace in the living room.

I frowned, "Where are we going?"

Kial took a big amount of Floo power and threw it into the fireplace before walking into it and said, "Burrow!"

My eyes widened at the single word as he disappeared, "No! No! Absolutely not!"

Draco continued to smile, "Come on. It's not that bad."

I sighed before I grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it in before I stepped into the fireplace, "Burrow!"

The green flames erupted around me as they had Kial and I was sent spinning through the Floo Network, seeing a lot of other fireplaces before I landed in the Burrow's.

I stumbled out and cleared my throat before the flames erupted behind me and Draco stepped out.

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled by every Weasley that still lived here plus Kial, Hermione and Harry.

"AHK! GUYS!" I gripped loudly.

Everyone started laughing and helped my to my feet, "Happy birthday!"

I smiled slightly, "Thanks everyone."

"Come on now... I'm sure the Ministry got you food... but did they give you cake?" Molly Weasley started dragging me to their Dinning room.

"Um... no actually." I raised a brow in confusion, "I normally I didn't get a cake anyway."

I winced as the Weasley gasped, "Never?!"

I smiled lightly, "Only on a few occasions when my Mum and dad have a professional bake it." It took me a second to realize I said 'Mum' not 'Mom'.

They tweaked their heads slightly, "Professi-what?"

I groaned and resisted the strong urge to bang my head against the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "She means it's baked by someone who knows how to do it properly."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you Hermione."

She patted my back, "Don't worry. Mrs. Weasley's a good cook and baker."

I opened my mouth to say something when the ginger headed witch walked in holding a cake high. "Kial gave me a strange recipe for this here cake. He said it was a supposed to be a chocolate cake with rainbow butter-cream. Very strange." I giggled softly.

Soon everyone walked in as Kial lit the candles and I blew them all out at once.

 _I wish Draco will be safe and won't be forced to take the Dark Mark._

After the candles were blown out Mrs. Weasley started to give everyone a slice. I smiled as I took the first bite and relished the taste.

It wasn't till the cake was almost finished that Draco asked for his own and everyone stared at him.

"Oh of course Deary!" Mrs. Weasley ignored the looks and gave him a slice, "Any friend of Cindy's is a friend of me and Arthur!"

I almost showed signs of chocking on my cake at that decree. As did Kial. But it was clear on everyone else's faces -Excluding Draco and Molly, who paid us no mind- and from all their coughing.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco smiled happily as he sat down between me and Kial. When he did, we both kicked his shins for being a moron. He just rolled his eyes and started eating the slice.

When the cake was finished I was ushered into the living room making me a little suspicious, "Okay I'll bite, what's everyone planning?"

They shrugged while grinning madly. Oh boy... This will not end well for me.

We sat down and Molly magiced some gifts in front of me, quite a few actually.

I mean... I know the Weasley family's HUGE but... I got up and started to count the boxes as was Kial, who's eyes were huge. "Sixteen presents?" We breathed out after we counted the last of them.

"Yes." Arthur nodded, "One for each year you've been on this earth."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur." He insisted.

"Thank you Arthur." I rephrased.

Molly instantly handed me a gift that I quickly opened. And, even though I expected Magical gifts, it was most definitely muggle.

It was also my favorite movie next to _'Harry Potter'_ , "Sweet! _'National Treasure'_!"

Ron tilted his head, "Is that what it's called? Kial only said it had to have adventure."

I chuckled softly, "It does. I saw it once two summers ago. It's a good movie… lots of action and adventure... Awe I can't wait to watch it!"

Arthur chuckled before giving me a gift, "Now this one."

I opened it and blushed slightly as my eyes widened, "I take it Kial told you I had soft spot for horses?"

He nodded, "Go ahead and take it out."

I closed my eyes, cursing my luck slightly, and pulled out the small blanket with unicorns, Pegasi and earth ponies. I heard several boys hold back their laughter before getting bonked on the head by Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave me her's next and I breathed a sigh of relief at what was inside the box. A picture frame with Kial, Draco, Hagrid and I moving around his field. I set it aside and hugged her, "Thanks 'Mione."

I could tell Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged me back, "No problem."

The Twins were next and I was very cautious to open the box they got for me. Amazingly, they were muggle pranks. I looked at the boys smirking, "Thanks boys." I hugged them and patted their backs with two joy buzzers. They jumped back and everyone started laughing, "Like I said. Thanks boys." They rolled their eyes and I put the joy buzzers back in the box.

When it came to Harry's turn (There were four boxes left) I didn't expect him to give me much. Much less, a box with holes.

When I opened the box, I was totally surprised.

It was a puppy!

Kial, Draco and I stared at either the puppy, Harry or both.

"Harry... please don't tell me you got her a dog!" Kial knows how much I've been wanting one.

Harry shrugged, "You told me how much she likes dogs and I found I had enough muggle money to get one... I think that's a mix of a Husky and Golden retriever."

I handed Kial the box with the puppy and hugged Harry with all my might, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Harry chuckled as I released him, "My pleasure."

"We'll happily take care of him-"

"Her. It's a girl." Kial responded huskily, he must've looked.

"We'll take care of _her_ while you're at school." Molly rephrased.

"Thank you... Molly." I smiled at her. I hugged Harry one last time much to Draco's annoyance.

"Um... now mine." Draco gave me his gift. Tears came to my eyes as I opened it.

There was a necklace forever tree with the trunk silver and the leafs in my birthstone; Peridotite. Then their was a set of lime-yellow tree dangles to go with it. A golden bracelet with an infinity symbol and small ruby hearts and sapphire trees connecting to make it a bracelet. Then finally an emerald green ring that was shaped like two leafs coming together, both leafs being Citrine.

I looked up at Draco smiling. I hugged him and breathed in his ear, "These are so beautiful."

"Only the best for you." He whispered back.

Tears brimmed my eyes as he put the necklace, earrings and bracelet on me. He was about to put the ring on my left finger when everyone cleared their throats.

"I believe the ring goes on the right finger for the moment." Charlie Weasley piped up. We both blushed and Draco quickly put the ring on my right finger instead.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I smiled at my girlfriend after I put the ring on and kissed her hand causing her to jump a little.

Kial was next and she got another video game but it wasn't Pokemon related this time.

" _'Digimon Battlesprit'_." Cin read the title as I looked at the image on the cover.

Kial nodded, "Digimon's like Pokemon... in some strange way."

Cindy smiled slightly and hugged him softly, "Thanks Kial."

"No problem." My best friend assured her.

The last gift was Molly Weasley's.

'Please don't be a sweater with a C on it. Please don't be a sweater with a C on it!' I saw her mouth as she opened the last box to find... a knitted sweater with a C on it. It was mainly yellow with silver bordering and C.

Kial chuckled softly as did Harry and I.

"Thanks... Molly." Cindy smiled at the Ginger-haired Witch.

"My pleasure dearie." She smiled back and hugged her, when she let go her smiled continued, "Go ahead put it on. I put a charm on it as to not damage the jewelry."

Cin paled ever so slightly before she put the sweater on, "Thank you." I nodded quickly to Kial who took a picture of Cindy with his muggle Camera. My girlfriend instantly turned around when she saw the flash and glared at Kial, "Not cool!"

We shrugged, "It is to us."

Cindy rolled her eyes and looked back at the Weasels... Er... Weas _leys_ , "Thank you all for the kind gifts."

"Our pleasure." They assured her.

Kial and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered softly, "They got us the things we were gonna need for school so don't worry about it. And we can stay here... or 12 Grimmauld Place till school starts."

Cin smirked slightly, "If it's alright with you lot, we'd like to stay here till the term starts."

The Weasleys quickly nodded, "Of course you two/Three of you can."

All three of us hit our foreheads as Mrs. Weasley glared at her family, "Now I understand you hate Mr. Draco Malfoy, but please! He's Kial's friend _and_ clearly the birthday girl's lover-" Both Cin and my mouths fell open at this accusation, but the old Witch continued- "And he is to be here with her. Do I make myself clear?!" They quickly nodded, even her husband, Harry and Granger nodded.

"Molly is one scary witch." Cin whispered in a soft chuckle.

Kial and I nodded in quick agreement, "Got that right."

Mrs. Weasley turned to face us again, with a bright smile back on her face, "We can have your things brought her if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer... but we can get them ourselves." Kial assured her. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely not. Kial, you can go do as you said, but the birthday girl still has a party here." Mrs. Weasley instructed, "Draco, dear, you can go do as you wish." Kial and I slowly nodded.

"I'll go with Kial if you'd like." I whispered softly in Cindy's ear.

She shook her head, "Stay here please."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay." Kial walked back to the fireplace and Flooed back to North-East.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Okay, then. We have one extra bedroom... or we could go to Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place." We all chorused.

Cin's eyes widened, "What about Kial?"

"Ron, Floo to North-East and tell Kial where to go." The old Witch instructed. Ron sighed then did as told. "Do the rest of you feel like Apparating?"

The look in Cin's eyes as that was suggested was really cute. The jewelry made her face sparkle even more than before. "Totally!"

Everyone chuckled before walking outside. I grabbed Mr. Weasley's arm while Cin grabbed Mrs. Weasley's. Harry and Granger grabbed the Weasley's twins' and the other two just Apparated away.

"Are you four ready?" Mr. Weasley asked all of us.

"Yeah." We nodded. With that, The four older wizards and Witch pointed their wands to the sky and I felt myself being pulled quickly. We landed outside the small dark house that once housed my mother.

"Excuse me a moment." I let go of Mr. Weasley's arm and vomited in the grass.

Cindy giggled, "I could've sworn this wasn't the first time you've Apparated Draco."

I smiled lightly before I noticed that her face was a light tent of green as we walked inside. I took her hand and pulled her close to me.

When we got inside Mrs. Weasley suggested we all go upstairs and wait for Kial and Weasley to get here.

"Already here Mum." We looked over at the living room and saw Kial and Weasley walking over to us.

"Good... did you get your things?" Mrs. Weasley asked Kial.

He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"My pleasure dearie." Mrs. Weasley smiled before motioning for us to go upstairs again.

"Oh, Draco... there's something I want you to see..." Cin started dragging me to the drawing room when we got up the steps.

"What is it?" I casually asked her, not wanting to look at the walls.

She pointed at a small section of the Family tree on the wall, "Right after you're Mom..."

I frowned and looked at the tree and followed the branch that went through my mother to me. But my picture looked like it was almost burnt out, "What happened to it?"

Cindy shrugged, "From what I understand, they would burn out someone's picture if that someone did something to disgrace the Black name."

I closed my eyes for a second and sighed, "Looks like being with you makes me a disgrace... but to be honest? I don't care." I burned the remained of my picture, much to my girlfriend's shock, "I won't stop being with you. You care for me and treat me with kindness... you're the only one that's ever done something like that."

Cindy smiled and kissed my cheek, "Good... I thought that picture of you always looked silly anyway."

I blinked, "You've seen the picture?"

She nodded, "The movie showed it at least."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her before I peaked her nose, "Oh well. Guess I'll never really see it."

Cindy smiled mischievously, "Kial and I have a small clip shot of it." My face paled and my girlfriend giggled, "If you're willing to see it, of course." I shook my head quickly and Cindy's giggle turned into a soft chuckle. "You sure you don't wanna see it?" I continued to shake my head and Cindy's chuckle turned into a restricted laugh. "You sure you're sure?" I nodded slowly and Cindy's restricted laugh turned into a full blown one. I rolled my eyes slightly before I started laughing too.

"Well... I hate to break this up," We stopped laughing and saw George standing at the door, "But we need to see where you two will be sleeping."

Cindy looked around the room then looked at me, "You wanna ask or should I?"

I sighed then looked at the Prankster, "Wanna set the room up with a bed?"

George blinked before smiling giddily, "Sure I do!" We stepped aside as George pulled out his wand and stepped inside, "One bed? Or two?"

"One." We chorused.

George nodded and created a bed big enough for the two of us with a strange comforter on it. The Prankster left the room smiling giddily.

"I'm so gonna get him for the comforter..." Cindy growled.

"Why?" I looked at the top blanket.

"When you were away during third year, Kial got me this DVD of a show called _'Supernatural'_. The two main characters, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester go around the Country killing Supernatural beings." She sighed heavily pointing to the two people on the blanket then pointed at the pillow cases, "The one on the left is a picture of their car, a '67 Impala. The one on the right's the picture of their dad's journal."

I blinked, "You remember all that from three summers ago?"

"I've found a lot of time to look back this summer." She sighed frowning. I quickly got worried and kissed her.

After a few moments I slowly opened my mouth and brought my tongue over her lips causing her to jump slightly but not break the kiss. Instead she responded the same and opened her mouth slowly and pushed her tongue against my own. I smiled mischievously before I brought my tongue over her's and started moving it through her mouth. After a few more moments we separated to catch our breaths.

"What... was... THAT?!" Cindy's eyes were huge.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what came over us myself, "I don't know."

Cindy took a long breath, yawning slightly, "Well... I guess we don't really have time to think about that do we?"

I smiled lightly, it was 4:30 PM in America, but it was 10:30 PM here, "I guess you're right."

We both got into bed, Cindy being a little slower, and held each other close. The kiss may have been a little unnerving, but it didn't stop me from wanting to be near her. If anything... I want her more now then I did before.

 _ **6 hours later...**_

I awoke and got out of bed to stare at the Black Family tree. Staring at every sickening face on there.

Okay... in hindsight... _maybe_ agreeing to sleep in the drawing room of the Black Family house with me being a partial Black was a bad idea to agree to.

I glared at the face of my father, "You are a disgusting evil-"

"Draco?" Cin's voice was rigid, but it got me to stop either way.

I instantly turned to face her, "Cindy! I'm so sorry!... Did I wake you?"

Cindy nodded slowly as I walked over to her, "Yeah... you kinda did."

"I am so sorry. It won't happen again. Promise."

Cindy shook her head lightly as I leaned against her side of the bed, "You don't have to say it like that, Draco. It's okay."

I bit my lip, "I know."

Cindy sighed, "It wasn't your fault, Draco. You were distracted with your 'Family'." I could tell that she used the word loosely.

I sighed as well covering a small sob, "But I _let_ you get _**tortured**_! I let that bat hurt you... I... I failed to protect you!... I know the jewelry was kinda pushing it after what happened three days ago... but I... I wanted to remind you that I love you."

She nodded in understanding and raised a hand to my hair, "I know... I know... I love you too. That will _never_ change. No matter what... okay?"

I nodded slowly and got into bed again, "O... okay."

Cindy continued to stroke my hair and I started to drift back to sleep before I pulled her closer. Even though I wanted to cry since she still smelt like the dungeons in Malfoy Manner the tears that were threatening to come out as she stroked my hair. The soothing feeling calming me down a lot. I felt her hand slow to a stop as her breathing became more even and silent.

I sighed softly as I moved her hand and held her even closer so our lips were only a few inches apart, I growled softly and whispered, "Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I swear it."

 _ **4 hours later...**_

"COCK A DOODLE DO! GET UP!" Cindy and I were forced out of bed by the loud voice of Kial.

"I'll kill him." We both growled simultaneously.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"Awe. Glad to know you two feel the same about me." They rolled their eyes at my fake sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." They got to their feet quickly.

"Come on. I wanna give you two something in the Dinning room."

"NO!" Was there instant answer.

"It's your O.W.L.s." I noted.

"I never took them." Cindy retorted as we walked outside the room.

I shook my head, "Nice try. You took them before Dumbledore left last year." She cursed in Latin and Draco chuckled.

We walked down into the Kitchen and Cindy and I both gripped, "What are _they_ doing here?!"

We were now staring at Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour as they picked up some trays and were about to head upstairs when they saw us, "Kial! Cindy!"

Krum and Fleur were about to walk up to them when we growled, "We will _not_ ask again! _What_ are they _**doing**_ here?!"

They frowned, "Vou are still mad?"

" _You tried to kill me_!" Cindy snapped glaring at Fleur.

"And you tried to kill Harry!" I added in a snarl.

"Yes... well..." They both grew red with embarrassment.

Draco quickly maneuvered us around them to the kitchen table. "Ah! You dearies want something?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at us as she held up three envelopes.

We nodded, "Yes."

Molly give us each an envelope with our name on it, "I hope you all did well. And Draco... I know you already saw your's... I figured you'd wanna share them with these two."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco smiled lightly.

"Call me Molly." She insisted with a sigh, "I say... you three won't stop it with the formality."

Draco, Cindy and I looked at each other before we slowly opened our envelopes.

* * *

 **Ordinary Wizarding Results**

 _Pass Grades Fail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 _ **Kial Estelle Biralion has achieved**_

 **Divination T**

 **Potions O**

 **Charms E**

 **Herbology T**

 **History of Magic D**

 **Transfiguration O**

 **Study of Ancient Runes A**

 **Astronomy E**

 **Care for Magical Creatures E**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts O**

* * *

I shrugged as I read through it again, "I had a feeling I wouldn't pass History of Magic, Herbology or Divination."

"We all did... well except for the Divination for me..." Cindy sighed, "I'm surprised I even got an Acceptable in Potions."

"Let me see." I held my hand out for her paper.

We I got it I scuffed, they weren't as bad as mine at least.

* * *

 **Ordinary Wizarding Results**

 _Pass Grades Fail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 _ **Cindy Amilia Hiolna has achieved**_

 **Care for Magical Creatures O**

 **Divination O**

 **History of Magic P**

 **Potions A**

 **Study of Ancient Runes E**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts O**

 **Herbology D**

 **Transfiguration O**

 **Charms O**

 **Astronomy O**

* * *

I rolled my eyes, "They're not that bad. You only flunked Herbology and Potions."

That got me a smack on the back of my head, "Professor Sprout's class! I flunked her class!"

"You never liked it though." I stated matter-o-factually.

Draco groaned as he looked at his, "I'm dead."

"Why's that dearie?" Molly frowned.

"I only got a few Outstandings Molly... I have to get all Outstandings." Draco sighed heavily. All three of us rolled our eyes at this.

"Draco. You're not going back to your family any time soon... you don't need to worry about them punishing you." Molly noted.

"We'll ring your neck if you think that." Cindy and I noted.

"I know." Draco sighed not looking at any of us before getting up, "I need some air... backdoor?" Molly pointed to the door that lead outside and Draco bolted out it.

Cindy and I looked at each other, before rushing after him, "Draco!"

"I just want to be alone..." Draco whispered as he leaned against a railing.

"No." Cin and I chorused as we walked over to him.

"Guys... please..." Draco whimpered.

"No!" We repeated putting a hand on his back. Draco groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Guys... I just need some time to think about a few things." The Slytherin was begging and on the brink of tears.

Finally we sighed, "Alright... we'll go back inside... just please don't do anything stupid."

We walked back inside and sat back at the table as Ron walked in, "Good morning."

"To you maybe." Cin and I murmured.

"Where'd Malfoy go?" Ron looked around.

"Outside." Cindy answered simply, "Don't bother him. You do and I'll hex your balls off." I chuckled softly as Molly frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Yeah, well... Mum can you get me some pumpkin juice?" Ron sat beside us.

"Tea." I requested.

"Coffee." Cindy desired.

"Coming right up." She nodded and started making our drinks, "How would you like your coffee Cindy?"

"Dark." The Hufflepuff answered.

"Tea Kial?"

"Strong."

Ron blinked, "How can you two drink stuff like that?"

Cin and I shrugged, "We've gone to Italy before."

Ron nodded accepting that answer.

* * *

 **The sixth year train ride is gonna happen in the next chapter.**

 **And... I got the idea's for Draco's gifts from some jewelry sites.**

 **Anyways, please review and let me know what you think... please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!... okay... I... uh... was making this chapter around my birthday... uh... I _might_ have thought a little to far out of my usual comfort zone... so... uh... please bare with me if something gets a little... heated.**

 **Now...** **the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I frowned as I looked out at the sky, "Why... why must bad things always happen to me."

I didn't get all Outstandings like I should've... I got Exceeding Expectations and Acceptables.

The door opened again and someone stepped out, "Draco... come on... please come inside."

"No Cindy." I growled softly as Cindy casted a silence charm on the door.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone." Cindy walked closer to me and put a hand on my back, "Draco please tell me what's wrong."

I winced, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" I snarled softly.

There was silence for a long time, before Cindy grasped my shirt tight, "Maybe not. But that doesn't mean I can't _try_!"

I put my head in my hands again, "You don't know what else he put on the line, Cin."

Not technically a lie…

"You're mom's life... I know that." Cindy responded simply.

I shook my head, "He threatened yours. The day... the day before you turned up again... He... he said that the person I loved will be taken care of permanently. Lucius had told him of my love for you and…. and he wasn't happy. He threatened to kill you if I didn't do as he said. I have to be perfect... I can't just be with you guys."

"Draco..." Cindy was most definitely gritting her teeth, "Look at me."

I slowly did as told and got hit in the mouth by a punch from her.

"Ow!" I held my jaw, "What was that for?!" I was getting way too many flash backs of third year.

"You didn't have to do it to keep me safe, Draco." Cindy whispered softly moving away from me.

"But I did and it's too late to turn back now!" I snapped and Cindy took another step back.

"Draco please stop being so mad..." Cindy begged softly.

I blinked and took a deep breath before I turned away again, "Please go away, Cin... I need some time to myself."

"Y... yeah... sure." I could here the hesitance in her voice.

"Cin?" I asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes?" Came her meek response.

"I change my mind... let's go to the drawing room."

"A... A.. are you-" I turned to face her and took a step up to her.

"Yes... I'm sure." It was yet another lie... but I didn't want her to be sad or angry... that kinda defeats the whole buggin' purpose of wanting to keep her safe.

I slowly took her hand and we walked back inside, then quickly up to the drawing room before anyone could ask. When we reached the room and closed the door behind us, Cindy loosened her grip, wanting me to let go... but I didn't.

"Don't... please Cin..." I looked at her eyes, trying to keep the tears in mine back.

"You're crying." Cindy whispered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips, "I suppose so." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry I got upset down there... Cindy. You're the only girl that doesn't make me wanna scream... you care a lot about me... you treat me like I'm... like I'm normal... you changed what Lucius drilled into me for eleven years... and I love you for that."

Now it was either my imagination... or Cindy was crying. "Draco..." Yep, Cindy was definitely crying.

"I didn't mean to make you cry..." I let her go and looked her in the eye, "I never mean to make you cry."

Cindy nodded, "I... I know..."

I wiped the tears from her eyes, "Then please don't cry."

Cindy nodded again, "O... Okay..."

I led her over to the bed and sat down with her, "I do love you. I don't know when I started to be honest... maybe that kiss back in first year?"

Cindy blinked, "Did you feel a spark?"

I shook my head, "More like fireworks."

She continued to blink before looking away and hissing, "Oh this is just great."

I frowned, "What is?"

"Draco... need I remind you about 19... actually 21 years from now? You're supposed to marry Greengrass and have a pureblood son." Cindy wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I don't care." I informed her, "I'd rather it changed to _you_ being my wife and a _Half-_ blood son." I chuckled lightly as her mouth fell open.

"You're joking." She decided.

I smiled and kissed her lips before replying, "Nope."

Cindy smiled happily before an idea seemed to pop into her mind, "Draco?"

"Yes?" I raised a brow.

She pursed her lips, "Speaking of children... um..."

My eyes light up at her meaning, "You... you really...? Here?! Now?!"

Cindy giggled then slowly nodded.

I bit my lip, a shag wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have so much respect for my girlfriend, "A... Are you really sure?"

Cindy gave me a pointed look and mouthed, 'Say yes before I lose my nerve.'

"Okay... okay... yes." I agreed quickly.

Cindy smiled nervously before slowly getting up... Merlin she can't be serious!

I looked away as she took off her shirt and slowly began to take of mine.

" _I bloody can't believe she's willingly doing this..."_ I thought softly as she took off her jeans.

I bit my lip and took off mine, "Before we go any further... you really sure about this?"

"Kinda too late to turn back..." Cindy glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Good point." I remarked before I got up and slowly helped her undo her bra. Our hands met at the back and I felt her trembling. "We don't have to do this if you're really frightened."

"I'm fine." She was definitely lying.

"Cin... Look at me."

Cindy turned around and it was then that I saw a black and blue mark across her chest, "Yeah?"

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?" I asked as I slowly moved a hand over the bruise.

Cindy nodded slowly, "I... I wanna do it." I bit my lip before getting into the bed with her.

I quickly moved her so she was below me and held her there, "You've read how I was in the original story?"

Cindy nodded, "Yes."

"Okay..." I wrapped my arms around her as she moved her legs, "Just remember this was your idea not mine..."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cindy and I bolted up right from where we laid on the bed semi-asleep.

"K... Kial...!" Our eyes were wide as we stared at the entrance to the room.

"You have five seconds to explain why the heck you look like your shagging each other!" Kial was definitely mad at us.

I winced as I slowly looked down at where we were combined together... some blood was there and I did NOT want to be the one to explain to my best friend what I did to his long time friend.

"Draco...!"

"It was my idea!" Cindy blurted out.

We both looked over and stared at her.

"What?" I heard Kial drop his wand.

"Are you going deaf?" Cindy sighed, "I said it was my idea."

We flinched as Kial shook with anger and something broke nearby.

"Have you gone mental?!" Kial gripped loudly.

Cindy grabbed her wand, "Kial... it was my idea and you bloody know that I don't take my ideas lightly."

Kial sighed, "True... just... don't let me see it again." With that he walked out of the room.

We both took a deep breath before slowly getting up, "That was close."

We quickly got our clothes on and headed out the door.

I actually can't wait for the next Term to start.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **Six days later... September 1st...**_

"Put the book away Cin." Kial instructed as I continued to read the _'Half-blood Prince'_ on the train to Hogwarts.

"Parkinson's gonna get the mark too." I ignored him, "And all three of us are in Slug Club."

"Slug Club?" My boyfriend blinked and I chuckled softly.

"Slughorn starts a club." I elaborated simply before my eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I read Harry's _attack_ on him, "No... way..."

"What?" The boys leaned in closer as I read the page.

"Take a guess Kial. Remember where in the book Harry uses _that_ spell?" I looked over at my long time friend.

"Chapter twenty-four… I think." Kial nodded.

"Remember what the chapter was called?" I continued to ask.

"Named after the spell... _'Sectumsempra'_." Kial recalled.

"Remember how many chapters there was in the book to begin with?" I questioned his memory to get my point across.

Kial sighed, "How many new chapters?"

"Four." I put the book on the other set of seats so we could read, "One after the last Defense Against the Dark Arts class before Halloween where Snap announces a tournament of some sort for the fifth years and up on what they've learned so far. The second corresponding with a Halloween ball that's been set up. The third corresponds with the tournament... it's small scale that only last like... once every Saturday for three weeks. So it doesn't completely mess with the story. But the second week's right after Harry royally screws up."

"And the fourth?" Draco gulped.

I sighed and flipped to the back and showed him, "That's what happens Draco. You won't do it... but two others are more than willing."

"Great. Just what we need." Kial rolled his eyes. We nodded in agreement before I finally closed the book.

Draco stood up, "I... need to go... somewhere. I'll be right back." He left in quite a hurry.

Kial and I glanced at each other before casting the disalument charm and following Draco.

" _He's not going to go sit with Blaise. He's not going to go sit with Blaise."_ I kept telling myself.

Sadly... my plea fell on silent ears as I saw my Slytherin Boyfriend walk into Zabini's Compartment.

"DRACO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs getting scared and confused looks by the students around us, but it got the real reaction I was hoping for with Draco.

"Bloody hell... they're gonna kill me." He murmured before walking back to us.

"You don't say?!" We hissed and started pulling him back to our compartment.

When we were back in, Kial and I undid our spells and put a silence spell on the compartment door as we all but started yelling at him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT GETTING INVOLVED WITH THEM?!" We yelled.

Draco flinched, "Because I had to..."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" We continued to shout.

"Please stop yelling guys." He begged softly. Kial opened his mouth but I put a hand over it as I saw signs of tears in Draco's eyes.

"Kial why don't you go see Gralina? I'm sure she misses you." I gave him a look that told him to beat it. Which he quickly did.

"Please go Cin. I doubt... I doubt you'll wanna be around someone that's to be a murderer." Draco whimpered.

"Man up." I pulled him to his feet, "And you're not gonna murder anyone. Not if I can help it."

"But I... I'm gonna get the Dark-"

"No you're not! Not in the way you think you will. I already came up with a plan... and it starts with our mixed blood." I interrupted then explained.

"M... Mix bl- When we had our shag..." Draco's eyes widened.

I nodded, "That's why I wanted to do it. It'll keep you from the Dark Mark's permanentness and darkness." I shook my head lightly at the word I made up.

"But that's... uh..." Draco frowned, "That's back at Grimmauld Place."

I shook my head and held up a vial full of blood, "Take a guess on where I got this."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Draco's lips, "You're amazing you know that?"

I laughed before someone opened the compartment door and the breathless Third year that was barely mentioned in the book stood at the other side.

"I... I'm supposed to give to the Cindy H... H..."

"Breath Miley breath." I told my third year Housemate.

Miley did just that before giving us two rolled up sheets of parchment, "I'm supposed to give these to Cindy Hiolna and Dr... Dr-"

"I understand." Draco nodded slowly.

"See you later Miley!" I called out as the girl raced off to Merlin knows where.

"What's it say?" Draco asked as I untied the scroll.

"I'm getting there, yeesh." I smiled playfully at him before I opened it.

 _ **Miss. Cindy Hiolna,**_

 _ **I would be delighted if you would join me for a bit of lunch in compartment C.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 **Professor H. E. F. Slughorn**

I blinked as I read the signature, "And that's why my handwriting is always sloppy. So others can still almost read it."

Draco smiled softly, "Well... best not keep him waiting. Shall we?" He held up and arm from me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and took his arm, "We shall."

We walked together to the designated Compartment and sat down inside. Right next to Blaise.

"Ah! The youngest Seer of this age!" Slughorn declared when he saw me and it took every ounce of will in my body to not break something... like Draco's arm.

"Yet to be determined, sir." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm sure you will be top picked!"

I pursed my lips right as Harry, Kial and Neville came in, much to my relief.

"Ah! Harry m'boy!" Slughorn jumped up to look at him, "Good to see you! Good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!" He turned his attention to Neville and Kial snaked his way over to Draco and I.

"This does not bode well." I whispered to them.

The two Gryffindors sat and looked around. I winced as Neville stared at Kial, Draco and I.

"...I believe you've both met Kial Biralion." Slughorn was introducing us. Kial raised a hand slowly.

"Cindy Hiolna. Soon to be best Seer of this age." Slughorn introduced me and I slowly raised a hand, wanting to disappear behind Kial from the look on Harry's face... looks like our little outing in Diagon Ally yesterday did not sit well with him.

"You must've met Draco Malfoy."

Now I had to cast a silent spell to keep Harry in his seat when he laid eyes on him.

"You... could say that sir." Draco nodded slowly to him.

Slughorn continued with the introductions and I continued to pull Draco and Kial closer to me every time he brought up Seers.

Slughorn passed out some food but I kindly rejected it.

"I ate before I got on the train."

"Good... good." Slughorn nodded and continued to pass out food.

When no one else was looked Kial looked over at me, 'No you didn't.'

I kicked the back of his leg.

"Thank you Professor." The others smiled.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"Draco get back here!" Kial and I grabbed the Slytherin Perfect's arms and dragged him back to our compartment.

"But... guys... I need to go check-"

"NO!" We snapped and pushed him into the compartment.

"You guys didn't even-"

"We know what you're gonna do Draco. And there's no _way_ we'll let you do it!"

"What do you guys think I'm gonna-"

I dropped the _'Half-blood Prince'_ into his chest, "Page 153 through 154."

Draco flipped through the pages and gasped, "And you said you felt sorry for me?!"

I shrugged, "Jerk in the beginning, I admit."

"Lock me in here. There's no way I'm gonna do anything if I stay in here."

I shook my head, "Oh we're gonna meet up with Harry... just not in the way you think."

Kial frowned, "Who do you mean by 'We'?"

"Draco and I. Parkinson's got the mark too. She's got a different task to complete but a task nonetheless. I'm gonna go to the compartment to check it out."

"No chance!" Both of my friends disagreed.

"I can hex you both you know." I threatened.

"Cin, there's no _way_ you're going!" They retorted.

I frowned, "It's not like this is a life or death situation."

"Still..." They gulped.

"I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Okay..." The boys looked at each other.

I smirked, "Thank you." I quickly put on a disalument charm and walked out, not bothering to wait for either of them.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"I'll stay here. Go with her." I instructed Draco.

"Do you still have some of the Polyjuice potion from second year?" The Slytherin asked me.

I frowned and started going through my potion equipment, "Uh... I think so. Why?"

Draco pulled a few strands of hair out of himself, "My hair. That potion. Guess who's drinking it?"

I stopped dead in my movements, "You want _me_ to drink a potion of _you_?!"

Draco nodded, "Yep."

"I can't act like you!" I wanted to reason.

Draco shrugged, "You read the book, so you know how I act."

"But... Draco..." I wanted to reason when said Perfect grabbed the vial I filled with Polyjuice Potion and put his hair in it.

"Drink up."

I sighed and looked at the drink. It was a pale lime color, "You so owe me for this."

I plugged my nose and took in the remaining potion from second year.

Feeling like I was about to throw up... I knew it was working and within seconds, Draco was staring open mouthed at me.

"Bloody hell... we could be twins." Draco gasped.

I shrugged, "Yeah... well... shoot... I still sound like me."

"Already figured that out... how well are you at vocal charms?" Draco asked calmly.

I shrugged, "Kinda good."

"Good... cast one and you should sound like me... and we better hurry." Draco advised as he tossed me some of his school robs.

I nodded and whispered a charm, " _'O quam potens magicis Pacem meam Draco Malfoy quem vis innotescit'_."

"Well... say something." Draco instructed.

"I am a pureblood prat." I replied with Draco's voice.

"Hey!" Draco gripped.

I shrugged as I put on his robs, "I've always wanted to hear you say that. Glad I got the chance now."

"Just go keep an eye on what's Cin's about to do." Draco rolled his eyes and gave me his wand, "And don't lose this."

I smirked as I finished dressing, "Aye, aye, oh not as smart at Kial Biralion." I gave him a two finger salute.

"Don't push it!" Draco pushed me out of the compartment and shut it quickly.

I sighed as I walked to Parkinson's gang's compartment. "Dracy!" Parkinson tackled me in a hug, "You've finally made up your mind and decided to join us and not those stupid 'friends' of yours!"

I tried not to roll my eyes, Draco Malfoy would never roll his eyes in front of her, "Yes... well... I heard of your task. I want in."

Parkinson smiled and dragged me into the compartment with Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, her and Blaise.

"Look who I found!" Parkinson pushed me into one of the seats as she sat down beside me, blocking my only exit.

"Malfoy!" Everyone but Blaise smiled.

"Draco." Blaise eyed me wearily.

I nodded stiffly to all of them.

"Well... out with it. What's your task mate?"

"Have you gotten it yet?"

"Are you willing to do it alone?"

"Why were you in Compartment C?"

I held up a hand and looked out of the corner of my eye. Within seconds I saw a glimmer of the invisibility cloak.

Alright. Show time.

"Potter was there you know." I informed them, reciting the lines that I recall from the book, "In the Compartment."

"Obviously our new professor wanted a look a the _'Chosen One'_." Nott sneered and I barely hid a wince.

"But that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_?" I questioned in actual confusion.

"Finally come over to our way of thinking." Parkinson smirked at me, "A lot of boys like her... I believe you did once, Blaise. Didn't you?"

I looked at Blaise trying to give him a silent message with my eyes, _Lie_.

Blaise sadly didn't get it.

"I wouldn't get touch a filthy bloody traitor like her, whatever she looked like." Blaise scuffed.

"My best friend is a 'blood traitor'!" I sneered.

"Right... sorry mate." The look in his eyes told me that he really didn't mean it at all.

Thankfully the meeting was quickly over and I almost let a sigh of relief slip when I finally said:

"You go one." I told all of them as they all hung back, "I need to check something first."

They looked at each other before finally leaving. When the compartment door closed I had just enough time to feel sick to my stomach to stand up. The spell was wearing off.

I sighed, _"I'm so dead if Cindy actually saw me do this..."_

" _ **'Petrificus Totalus'**_!" I shouted and pointed my wand at the luggage cart.

Harry instantly toppled out clearly paralyzed, his cloak falling underneath him. Which was a stupid thing because I changed back to myself within seconds of doing this.

'K... KIAL!?' I could see the alarm in Harry's eyes.

"Draco may be bad news, Harry." I snitched, "But you didn't hear anything I didn't know about his predicament at this time. Cindy could tell you, but I don't think you'd be willing to talk to her."

'Why help him?' That was the next look.

I sighed, "He's a good guy Harry. Sure he's a total prat at times, but he's a good guy." I gulped, "Now... uh... I have to do something and I don't mean anything by it okay?"

No response or look.

I gulped and stepped, hard, on Harry's face before whispering, " _'Mutationem memoria'_." I quickly left within seconds and let only a small bit of my ever growing blond hair be the only thing he saw before I knew he blacked out.

I sighed as I got up to the compartment Cindy and Draco were in.

"DRACO HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Uh oh... Cindy definitely was mad.

"It wasn't me! I swear! I would _never_ say those things Cin!" Draco countered.

"Mr. Biralion?" I jumped lightly before I turned to see my head of house, "What are you doing in Slytherin attire?"

I looked at my robs, "Oh... must've grabbed Draco's."

"Best change before everyone gets off." McGonagall walked away.

"Right professor!" I nodded.

"If you really think that! Then fine! Draco Lucius Malfoy! We're through!" Cindy pulled the compartment door open and stormed away from us, her robs barely on.

"What happened?" I asked quickly as I change out of the robs I was wearing and into my true Hogwarts robs.

Draco sat open mouthed and stared at the door, "I just broke up with Cindy Hiolna."

* * *

 **Sorry... I... uh... couldn't help but have them break up... they'll be together again... so... just... not till later... sorry...**

 **Oh, considering most of the Holidays are before next Monday, I'd like to wish you all a Happy, and Magical, Holidays.**

 **If I get some more reviews, I could even post as a special Holiday gift before then.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!... Sorry for not updating last week... but... also... HAPPY BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, is something I promised.**

 **Now...** **the Disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

To say I was mad would be the understatement of the century.

I heard and saw Draco do everything he did in the book -well... slightly different but still- and when I went back to our compartment, I saw him sitting there like _nothing_ had happened!

When I asked about what he said, he quickly and easily denied everything. Which only fueled the anger I was feeling now.

Course... that feeling quickly left the second I followed the Head Boy and Girl to the Perfect's dorms. It was replaced completely by utter dread.

I didn't want to get a Perfect's Dorm... I didn't _deserve_ to be in a Perfect's dorm. I just got angry, was disloyal to a friend and now I'm being self-centered! Those are the exact opposite feelings I should be feeling if I was a Perfect... but I am.

"And here are the dorms." The Heads smiled at us as we got to a set of eight doors, "The Gryffindor and Slytherin on the Left, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on the right. The doors will only open to the one that is to live in it... and if the liver wishes to let someone is as well." With that said, they left.

I looked over at Draco, but he walked straight to the Slytherin doors with Greengrass. I sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuff doors with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"You go with the door on the left, Justin." I instructed him.

"You sure?"

I shrugged, "Boys dorms have always been on the left."

"Good point." Justin nodded and took the door beside mine.

I looked over and saw Draco go for the door to his right only to hiss in pain.

It took every ounce of will in my body to stay where I was. I couldn't do anything... not after I yelled at him.

"I am a horrible person." I whimpered softly before I took the handle and walked into my room.

I looked around and let a small squeal of happiness escape my lips as I saw that the room looked like an exact replica of my own back at North-East!

I shut the door and I was about to fall on my bed when I saw a small note on the Dresser. "What in the...?" I picked up the note and read it.

 _Miss. Hiolna. Seeing as how you had a hard time with Mr. Malfoy on the train, I have decided to give you a choice. You may stay in the Perfect's Dorms. Or you may go back to the dorms in the Hufflepuff Basement. I expect an instant reply. Just say 'Perfect Dorms' or 'Hufflepuff Basement' and the answer will appear in my office._

 _Signed,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Tears came to my eyes as I read the choice I had to make.

I took a shaky breath before saying, "Perfect Dorms."

The words appeared on the paper before disappearing within seconds.

 _I knew that'd be your choice Miss. Hiolna._ Dumbledore's reply came seconds later.

A small smile appeared on my lips before I folded the paper up and put it in my drawer.

I looked back at my bed and tears came to my eyes. I forgot that I had changed it to -Not the _'Half-Blood Prince'_ like I thought I did- but to a comforter of me, Draco and Kial standing outside a pizza parlor, one arm wrapped around the ones next to us. We were in muggle clothes and holding up a slice of our favorite kinds of pizza.

I laughed softly as I rubbed a hand over my head where Draco thought it would be _so_ funny to do bunny ears on my head.

"Draco..." I whispered softly. I had half a mind to rip the fabric up, but quickly thought against it.

I looked at the clock on the side of my bed and sighed, "They changed the clock's time though."

I left the room and was about to follow the others (Well... all except for Draco -Who seemed to be missing-) when I heard a stifled sob coming from the Slytherin boy's room.

"You coming Cindy?" Justin asked.

I bit my lip for a second before answering, "I'll see you after the feast. I need to get reacquainted with my room."

Justin smiled before hugging me, "Glad to have you back."

I nodded smiling, "Glad to _be_ back Justin. Now go." I lightly shoved him in the way of the door as the others left. I sighed as I watched my housemate leave before I walked over to the Slytherin boy's door. "Draco?"

"...Is gone. Malfoy's the one living here." Came Draco's voice in a sneer.

"Can I come in?" I asked gently.

"No." Draco answered.

"I can't talk to you through the door." I commented.

"Then don't talk to me." Draco retorted.

"Draco... you're kinda scaring me." I remarked gently.

The door instantly flung open and Draco was looking at me angrily, "I don't want to talk. I don't want to listen. I don't want to see you. You made it clear you don't wanna see me!"

I gulped a tried to reach for the hand on the nob, but yelped in pain when I got shocked, "Ow..."

"You deserve that." Draco hissed.

"You're not acting like Draco…" I whispered in fear and slowly started to back away into my room.

"Like you'd care." Draco sneered and stepped after me.

"Draco... please... you're... you're really scaring me..." I paled a little.

Draco growled, "So what?!"

I was about to say something when I tripped over my own two feet and fell to the floor, "Ow…"

Draco's eyes widened a little before he picked me up, bridal style, and brought me into his room… though he was holding me both roughly and loosely... if that's even possible. "Come on. Let me take a look at that."

"N... No... it's... it's..." My voice trailed off as I saw what his room looked like.

Mine.

"The rooms are enchanted so we sleep in the room that make us the most comfortable." Draco informed me as he unceremoniously put me in a chair and I winced in pain, "Something wrong?"

"How'd you know?" I asked simply trying to keep the pain from my voice. And how'd I forget I had to have the walls in my mind up to keep Legilimens from reading it!

"Legilimency." Draco sighed heavily as he pulled out the first aid kit I kept under my bed in case I got hurt when no one was home.

"Right." I looked back at the door, wanting to get out of there ASAP.

"Let me fix your hand first." Draco instructed, "I can see a small welt building up. I'll fix it. Then you can leave. I'm sure the rest of you is just simply bruised… nothing to worry about there."

I opened my mouth but Draco took out some gauze and started wrapping it around my hand. _Painfully_ _TIGHT_ might I add!

"Ow... Draco that hurts." I complained.

The Slytherin Sixth year looked up at me from what he was doing and must've seen the pain on my face cause he instantly started undoing everything.

"A mending charm would work best then." Draco decided.

I pulled my hand away, "I... I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow."

"No." Draco's eyes darkened as he stared me down.

"Dr... Draco... you're... you're really scaring me now." I slowly and weakly tried to get to the door.

Draco stared at me even more, "How... how could you?... About you and Kial... and every Muggleborn alive...! How could you even _think_ I'd say those things?!"

I gulped before replying, "Use Legilimency. I won't hide a thing from you."

Draco blinked slightly, "You're willingly letting me use Legilimency?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"But you said it was stupid and pointless two days ago."

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Just... just use it. Please?"

He sighed heavily, "If you're so sure."

I nodded, "Go ahead... I promise I won't hide a thing."

Draco scuffed, "Sure."

"Draco I'm not lying!" I stomped my foot angrily, before almost screaming in pain, "OW! God that hurt!" I swear a small smile twitched onto his face for a second.

"Okay... I'll trust you this one time." Draco decided.

I nodded slowly before he held up his wand, "Go ahead."

" _ **'Legilimens'**_." Draco declared, and I instantly felt my mind being invaded. It took everything I had _not_ to wince from the pain the spell was causing me. Draco had to see my memories to see what I meant.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I watched everything in Cindy's mind come to me within seconds. I saw her get into the train in first year with Kial smiling and laughing with joy.

Then I saw Cindy with her arms folded clearly that was second year's trip to Hogwarts.

Then there was the very angry Cindy in third year storming off the train and away from me and Kial after we let the 'Potter taunting' get a little out of hand.

In Fourth year when Cindy and I were laughing about Kial's 'Predicament' with Weasley's snoring.

Last year when we had bumped into Parkinson several times too many on the Train.

Then finally this year.

I saw Cindy getting underneath the booth my housemates were about to sit at. I over-heard bits and pieces of their conversation but one thing was becoming clear.

Kial fooled _everyone_ including Cindy herself!

I stopped the spell and held the Hufflepuff sixth year up as she almost toppled over.

"Whoa there... easy now..." I eased her over to my bed.

"S... see?" She gasped out.

I nodded, "I am _so_ sorry... I should've tried to explain... Kial had used Polyjuice Potion so he could go and not me... I'm so sorry."

Cindy nodded slowly, "It's... it's um..."

I held her close, "It's not okay."

Cindy took in a deep breath, "Draco..."

I looked at her, "You don't hate me?"

"I was mad... I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions... it's my-" I cut Cindy off by pressing my lips into her's.

It was my fault not her's. Never her's. I broke the kiss moments later and stared at the Hufflepuff, "It's not."

"Draco..." She whispered.

I smiled lightly, "My first name still has a good ring to it huh?"

Cindy chuckled and wrapped her arms around me before whispering in my ear, "What do you think?"

I shivered lightly before a thought occurred to me and I pulled her back, "We're missing the Sorting."

Cindy shrugged, "Doesn't really matter if we're living in these dorms."

I smiled lightly, "You make a good point Cindy."

Said girl sighed, "You can call me Cin, Draco."

"But you said...?"

She sighed, "Forget what I said. The past is the past. Leave it there."

I hugged her, "So... um... Cin... wanna go out some time?"

Cin giggled, "You asking me out Draco?"

I looked at her, "Only if that means you want me to be your boyfriend again."

Cindy smiled lightly, "Like I told you before. I will always love you. I guess I forgot that for a while."

"So...?" I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"My boyfriend's Draco Lucius Malfoy." Cin smirked.

I smiled happily, "And my girlfriend's Cindy Amilia Hiolna."

She smiled happily too, "Great."

I kissed her lips and we both groaned when we heard gasping outside my doorway.

"I think we're being watched." I whispered against her lips.

Cindy sighed heavily, "Not again...!"

"Draco..." Came the voice of Astoria.

"Cindy..." Great! Granger and Weasley too!

"Sod off guys." We glared at them.

"We thought you two had a falling out after what happened last term!" The others gasped.

"How long were you guys gone?" Cindy looked at her watch slightly angry at this reveal.

"It's not possible to fix something broken in two hours. Also ten new Slytherin and Five new Hufflepuff." Granger informed us.

We nodded, "Okay."

"Why get back together?" Astoria pouted.

"Because we've been through a lot together... and we apologized to each other." I sighed.

Everyone nodded and slowly walked away.

Well... almost everyone.

"Draco... why does your room look _her_ 's?!" Astoria asked angrily.

"Because this is the one room I feel most comfortable outside of Hogwarts." I answered simply.

Astoria pouted, "You said my place was comfortable when you stayed during the beginning of these holidays."

"I lied." I rolled my eyes.

Astoria stared open mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and put a paralyzing hex on her.

"Thanks for stopping by Greengrass." Cindy carefully got up and closed the door in my housemate's face.

I chuckled softly before I kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cindy smiled against my lips.

"Great." I smiled as well.

"Yep." Cindy pecked my cheek.

It took everything within me to not to tackle her to the bed.

"Bloody hell you know how to get the last word." I complained.

She giggled before walking up to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

She opened the door and pushed Astoria out of her way.

She walked back to her room and turned to face me one last time, 'Sleep tight Snaky.'

I smiled lightly, that nickname was kinda growing on me, 'You too Badgy.'

Cindy started laughing before she closed the door.

I mentally hit myself, no wonder Kial and I always turn to her for nicknames or animal names... we're horrible at it!

I sighed as I fell into my bed and looked at the comforter. It was a picture of Cindy, Kial and I. We were thirteen and standing right outside the Elephant exhibit at a Zoo.

Kial and I were covered head to toe in water while Cindy held an umbrella over one of her shoulders, she was bone dry. Plus she was laughing while Kial and I were glaring at her.

I remember the day... it was Cindy's thirteenth birthday and I wanted to take her somewhere that I figured she'd enjoy...

 _ **_ Flashback... three summers ago_ _**_

"Come on guys!" Cindy complained.

"The last time we went to the zoo you forced me to look for a Boa Constrictor!" Kial snapped.

"I WAS SEVEN!" She complained as we walked inside. I smiled lightly, Cindy was definitely changing for the better. We walked into the Zoo.

Kial and I jumped into each others arms when we saw a huge Lion on our left.

"Ah! It's so cute!" Cindy smiled happily at the beast.

"Easy for you to say!" We complained.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "First off... it's behind a cage. You don't have to worry about getting hurt. Second off... Grow some spines!"

We continued to walk and I was amazed at how many animals there were.

"What's that one?" I pointed over to a strange brown animal that was hanging from a tree.

"Sloth. Slowest animal alive." Cindy smiled happily at it. She must really love animals. She hadn't stop smiling since we walked in. "Now come on! There's one I know you'll love Draco!"

She dragged us into a small building and pointed over to a small area.

"No! Not the Snakes!" Kial was about to turn tail when Cindy grabbed him and we walked over to where the snakes were.

"Wow..." I breathed out, "These are amazing."

"That's because you're looking at a Python!" _B_ _oth_ of them were standing two yards from where I was staring at the snakes.

I shrugged and looked back at them, "So?"

"You'll find out in two to three years." They sighed. I rolled my eyes as we left the building.

"Where to next?" I asked them.

Cindy smiled lightly before she whispered something to one of the workers, who gave her an umbrella.

"What's that for?" I frowned as she opened it.

"You'll find out in three... two... one..."

Suddenly Kial and I were drenched in water. "What in the world?!" We looked at our clothes and looked up at Cindy as she laughed.

"You are _so_ gonna get it when we get back to the house!" Kial declared.

Cindy held out her hand and the worker gave her a camera, "I also have it here for all eternity."

"Snake!" We declared.

Cindy shrugged smiling happily, "What can I say? I'm cunning."

 _ **_ End of Flashback_**_

I smirked lightly as I looked at the comforter.

"Bloody hell do I love you Cindy." I brushed a hand over the picture of her.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **5 hours later...**_

"Kial! Wake up!" I heard Harry instruct.

"Go to sleep Harry." I murmured as I covered my face with my pillow.

"It's about Malfoy." Harry insisted.

"Draco." I corrected.

"Whatever... look I want to talk to you about him." Harry shown his light at me.

"Go away Harry!" I easily snatched his wand up and threw it to where I assumed was his bed.

"HEY!"

Opps... wrong direction. I threw it to Dean's bed.

"Sorry Dean." I murmured sleepily.

"What's your problem mate?" Harry frowned, "I just wanna talk."

"And I'd rather not listen." I growled, "I'm sleepy and upset. Cindy's probably gonna wanna kill me when she finds out something that I did."

"What'd you do?" Great! Seamus' awake now!

"None of your business now go back to sleep!" I snapped angrily before I gripped my wand and hissed, " _'Non lux'_!"

All the lights instantly went out.

"Hey!" Everyone snapped.

"Go back to sleep everyone!" I snarled.

Thankfully everyone did.

Sadly... I knew it wasn't going to be the end of a long questioning later.

* * *

 **See? What'd I tell ya? They got back together... I couldn't think of a way to keep them angry at each other for long...**

 _ **But**_ **they're together, which is what counts... I guess...**

 **Anyway... I'll have the next chapter up next week, promise.**

 **In the meantime... please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!... Hope you're all enjoy the story... and I'm pleased to note, that there will be a Third year bit somewhere in the following chapters.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, will be the first Potion and Defense Against the Dark Arts, classes of sixth year.**

 **Now...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I heard gentle knocking on my door. "Go away!" I ordered.

"It's Cindy." Came a weak voice.

I instantly jumped out of bed and flung my door open. Standing outside it was my nervous looking girlfriend. "You okay?" I asked softly as I let her in.

Cindy shook her head as she stepped inside, "Nightmare."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "Sleep in here then."

"Why do you think I knocked on your door?" She smiled sleepily up at me.

I kissed her lips for a full minute before replying, "Good point." I led her over to the bed which we quickly got into.

"Night Draco." Cindy whispered.

I held her closely, "Night Cin."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I found myself waking up to Cindy alarm like I do every holiday I spent with her.

"Morning sleepy snake." Cindy smiled at me as she turned off her alarm.

"What time is it?" I groaned and slowly sat up.

"Want a joke or the real answer?" Cindy smirked lightly.

I thought for a moment, "Both."

"Time for you to get a watch at 6:30 in the morning." Cindy smiled happily.

I groaned and pulled her back into the bed, "More sleep."

"It's Sunday. Sleep can wait." Cindy tried to pull out of my grip but I refused to let go.

"No it can't." I held her close.

"Draco... you're squeezing me..." She whimpered.

I instantly released her, "S... sorry... I didn't hurt you did I?"

Cindy felt where I had held her then out her fingers just a little ways apart.

Not wanting to hurt her, I moved further away… only to end up on the floor.

"Draco..." Cindy looked over the edge and frowned.

"I... I think I like it on the floor... you know... I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor here so I like it." I lied.

Lie three… technically.

"You're a horrible liar." Cindy sighed before holding a hand out… if she only knew…

I took her hand and pulled her down on top of me.

"Draco!" She squealed as I wrapped my arms lightly around her.

"Yes?" I smiled mischievously.

"You just love showin' your Slytherin side don't you?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

I shrugged lightly, "You gave me the opportunity. I took it."

"Remind me to never do that again." Cindy gripped.

I smirked, "Nah... I think I'll stick with having fun with my girlfriend."

Cin rolled her eyes and leaned against my chest.

I breathed in the woodsy smell from her body and the ocean sea from her hair. That wasn't to say I didn't still remember her smelling like the dungeons though.

I felt the tears swell up in my eyes as the thought of her being trapped in the Dungeons of Malfoy Manner came to my mind once more.

I pulled her closer as I felt her breathing slow to an even pace and I heard her lightly snoring. I smiled happily before I pulled us back into the bed, "Good night Cin." I put the blanket over us and closed my eyes. This was gonna be a long day.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Draco..." Cindy shook me awake.

"Ung... yeah?" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Get up." She instructed.

I frowned, "No."

Cindy held up her wand, " _ **'Agua'**_ -" I quickly got up before she could finish the spell.

"You're such a Slytherin sometimes." I kissed her lips.

Cindy broke the kiss smiling, "I know."

I chuckled lightly before I grabbed my wand and magicked some muggle clothes onto us that don't look like we've slept in them.

Cindy pouted and I laughed, "Do you really think people wanna see us in the same clothes we were wearing yesterday?" She opened her mouth but I put a hand over it instead. "I wasn't looking for an answer Cin."

She pouted as I removed my hand and I started laughing again.

We walked out of the room and headed for hers when I heard...

"Dracy!"

"Oh bloody hell." We groaned as Astoria walked over to us.

"You're lucky that Patil unfroze me!" She snapped at my girlfriend.

"Padma?" Cindy and I called out to the Ravenclaw Perfect.

"Yes?" She walked over to us then saw Astoria, "Oh. I didn't unfreeze her on purpose. Blame Ron."

We nodded as she walked off and glared at my housemate.

"Little snitch." She snarled.

I held an arm over Cin as she reach for her wand and whispered in her ear, "Hexing her won't do us any good."

"To you maybe." I glared at her before we walked out of the dorms.

I smiled lightly at her as I took her hand and walked to the Great Hall.

"I bloody... this is the... grr."

We looked at each other before we saw Kial walking sleepily down the steps.

"Bad night?" I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes before seeing our hands, "That's the fastest break up and make up I've ever heard of."

That got him a smack on the back the head from both of us.

"Ow!" He gripped before we walked into the Great Hall and to our House Tables.

The look I was getting from Potter was both confusing and agitating.

'What did you DO Kial?!' I glared at my Gryffindor friend. Not noticing Cindy looking between us and making a _Stop talking_ motion with her hands.

'I didn't do anything... that didn't follow the book at least.' Kial looked down after this.

'What?!' My eyes went wide.

'BOYS! Stop it! Harry can read lips too!' Cindy snapped at us.

Kial and I instantly paled and went back to eating.

"So... Dr-"

"Stopping you right there Parkinson. I don't want to talk about my task with you." I sneered at her.

"But you had said-"

"That was then, this is now." I narrowed my eyes, "Besides if I'm going to talk to anyone about it, it's going to be my actual friends."

With that I got up and left the Great Hall. Cindy and Kial on my tail.

"Not ten minutes! You couldn't withstand them for _ten MEASLY MINUTES_!" They finally complained when we got to the Courtyard.

I shrugged slightly, "If you guys wanna go back to the Great Hall... be my guest."

"Draco." They put their hands on my back and I sighed.

"Sorry... I'm just... I'm just a little..." I couldn't find the right words.

"We know." They sighed.

Kial and I sat on the stone bench while Cindy pulled out the green book, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" We pulled her onto our legs and looked at the book.

"Turns out _I_ find out what Parkinson's task is in the third extra chapter." Cindy growled.

"What's she do?" I frowned.

"Take a hint. Voldemort doesn't care for any mudblood. He certainly wouldn't care if one of his followers were in love with one."

It took everything within me not to chide her on the word she called herself.

"So in other words..." Kial couldn't bring himself to say it.

Cindy nodded and let us fully see the page, "Pansy Parkinson was tasked to kill Cindy Hiolna."

 _ **Two hours before the first Potions lesson of the Term...**_

Kial and I kept close to Cindy as we walked to Professor Sprout's office. "Guys. It's at the end of the book. I can live till then." She gripped.

"Do you think we care?" I frowned at her, "Parkinson's gonna try and do something to you every chance she gets!"

Cindy groaned and picked up her pace to her Head of House's office.

Kial and I looked at each other worriedly. This will not be good year.

"Professor Sprout? You wanted to see me?" Cindy asked cautiously as we walked in, "Sorry about the boys... they swore they weren't gonna leave my side."

The Head of House nodded, "Right... I wanted to talk to you about Potions-"

"I can't take the class. I didn't get outstanding." Cindy interrupted.

Sprout shook her head lightly, "Yes I know. And it's been said you're trying out for a Seer?"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Kial and I held up our hands when Cindy turned to look at us.

Sprout chuckled, "Professor Trelawney has informed me of this, dearie. And, seeing as how you're the -As Professor Slughorn had put it-"

"Let me guess... 'Youngest Seer of This Age'?" Cindy sighed heavily.

Sprout smiled, "That'd be correct. He will allow you to take advance Potions."

"Great... just another bloody class I have to take with these two." Cindy murmured softly. The three of us around her chose to ignore it.

"So you agree?" Sprout prompted.

Cin sighed, "Yes."

Kial and I high-five each other behind her.

"I heard that high-five boys!" She glared at us.

Sprout chuckled lightly, "Seems you three have been having a marvelous time together."

"Some teenage girls that hang out with guys more than girls... tend to get more headaches than anything, Professor." Cin sighed before pointing behind us, "Is that everything?"

Sprout nodded, "Yes. Yes. Go enjoy the next two hours."

"Thanks again Professor Sprout." We informed her -Well... Cindy grumbled it- and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Kial and I added to the sky.

"Don't make me hex you." Cin threatened.

Kial and I wrapped our arms around her and headed for the Courtyard.

"This is actually going to be a great year." We sighed happily.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I bit my lip lightly as the book came to my mind as we sat in the courtyard.

I barely listened as Kial and Draco argued over what Muggle sport was better (I did give my two cents every now and then though) and instead kept my eyes on the Gryffindor Tower where Harry was watching.

"Cin?" Kial snapped his fingers in my face, making me wince.

"Dude don't do that!" I groaned and swatted his hand away. The boys chuckle lightly.

"Time for Potions." They chorused.

I sighed, great. Just... just bloody great!

Don't get me wrong; Slughorn's great in the movie and in the book... it's just... He focuses more on _Harry_ than anyone else. But since the whole 'Cindy Hiolna got captured and is now free of You-Know-Who' thing started spreading. Well... let's just say I ain't a happy camper with the Potions Master being so happy to see me. Especially considering I don't want to be considered a Seer! I read, and know, everything about the Harry Potter series. That doesn't mean when I speak my mind about something I know, that I'm a Seer... does it?

"Bloody hell." I shook my head lightly as we got into the Dungeons.

"You okay?" Draco pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Just... can't wait to see Professor Slughorn." I put up a fake smile. I DREADED seeing that man!

"Ehem, Liar, Ehem." Kial coughed into his hand and I stepped on his foot.

"It's not gonna be that bad." Draco assured.

I tried not to show how worried I was as we walked into the classroom.

"Ah! Miss. Hiolna, Mr. Biralion and Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn smiled at us.

"Morning Professor Slughorn." We nodded before Draco and Kial went over to our normal table.

"Um... Professor... I wasn't expecting to take Potions this year..." I tried to explain as I heard the Gryffindors walk in.

"Ah yes... well... you may get one of the books from the cupboard." Slughorn nodded to the cupboard he was talking about. I nodded slowly, walked over to the Cupboard and opened it to find three books. I looked to find the Half-Blood Prince's but I couldn't see the real distinguishing features in it in this light.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see Harry and Ron walking over, "Didn't get books either huh?"

"Nope." They nodded and reached for the only good book. I growled and reached for the same.

Now it was a small game of tug-o-war... which Ron won. "Yes!" He smiled and went to sit with Hermione.

I looked at Harry and we started grabbing for the next good book, the Half-Blood Prince's. Sadly, Harry won that too. "Yes!" He walked over to sit with the others.

"And I'm left the with oldest." I gripped and grabbed the last book before walking back to the others.

"Didn't get the important one?" Kial whispered softly as I stood in between him and Draco.

"Would I be in a mood if I did?" I hissed.

"Good point." They nodded.

When Slughorn finally let us start making the 'Drought of Living Death' potion I was all but nervous.

"I could let you borrow mine." Draco whispered as I started looking through the pages of the book.

"No... I got it." I assured as I got to the page with the potion. My eyes started to widen as I scanned the parchment.

"What?" Kial frowned.

"Look." I whispered as we started the potion.

"That's exactly..." Kial saw the writing.

"What's written in the Half-Blood Prince's version? Yeah." I nodded as I followed the instructions. The _proper_ instructions.

When my potion started spewing smoke -it was done wrong- as did Kial's, I frowned.

"Cin..." I knew exactly was Kial was suggesting.

"I am not going to stoop to _his_ level!" I hissed angrily and tried the proper instructions again.

Sadly… it ended with the same result.

"Fine!" I hissed angrily.

"Thank you for seeing it my way." Kial sighed and all three of us started following the instructions from my book.

Even though our potions were done properly, Slughorn went by the Gryffindor's first. Much to my anger.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn declared. Kial and I bit back screams of anger, and instead, started cracking a vial we were both holding. Slughorn was about to give Harry the Felix Felicis when Draco raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I believe Cindy and Kial also have perfected the potion, sir." Draco motioned to the two of us.

"Oh really?" Ron scuffed in disbelief.

"Let us see..." Slughorn walked over and stared at Kial's and my potions, "Dear me... this is incredible! _Three_ perfect potions of 'Drought of Living Death'! I'm afraid, however, I only have one vial of Felix Felicis."

"It's okay sir. Harry should get it." I insisted.

Slughorn thought for a moment, "Well... I'm never one to turn down advise from a Seer-" I bit back a scream- "...Very well. Harry Potter, here is your reward, one vial of Felix Felicis as promised. Use it well."

When class we over and we started packing up, I bluntly ignored the look Draco was giving Kial and I.

"You guys should've gotten the potion!" He hissed before walking up to the front of the class while everyone was leaving.

"Draco!" We grabbed his arms, but Draco was still walking.

"Professor... there must be something Cindy and Kial can get for their work." Draco informed the Potions Master.

"No we don't." Kial and I hissed.

"Well... I could give you one thing..." Slughorn went through his drawers.

He pulled out the one potion I hated more than anything. It caused Ron to almost _die_ for Merlin's sake!

"Love potion?" I gulped as I looked at the 'Mother of Perl' color... wait! Mother of Perl color?... No! I _hate_ this Love potion more than I hate any other!

"Yes. I believe you've heard of this Miss. Hiolna." He gave me and Kial a vial.

"Yeah. Amortentia." We nodded, "Thanks anyway." With that we quickly left.

"That's the strongest love potion... _ever_!" Draco gaped as we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"We know." Kial sighed.

"We hate it." I added.

"How?! You can make _anyone_ fall in love with you!" Draco reasoned.

"Exactly." We nodded.

Draco shook his head lightly, "How could you guys hate that kind of love potion? It could do _wanders_ for you guys!"

"Already have someone, remember?" I smirked lightly.

"And I'm trying to work out the kinks with Gralina _without_ magic." Kial sighed and I raised a brow.

"What happened?"

"She thinks we're growing apart."

I shrugged, "As did every girl you tried to go out with." That got me a punch in the shoulder, "Well you do have that kinda effect on girls!"

"Except for you." Kial noted. That got _him_ a punch in the shoulder. We walked into the Classroom and sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Biralion and Miss. Hiolna." Snape drawled as we sat down in our usual seats next to each other, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for being late."

I shook my head lightly, "No disrespect sir... but one, Draco's late too. And two, the bell hasn't rung yet."

Snape contemplated this -Much to my amazement-, "Yes... you do seem to have a point. Ten points to Hufflepuff for bringing this to my attention." I sighed inwardly with relief before he added, "Let's see if you can earn the rest back for your friend." When Snape turned to face the door I felt Kial glaring at me.

'I had to say something!' I insisted. Finally the room started to fill with other students and I was getting a little more than worried about what class was going to be about.

Nonverbal spells.

I was both happy and angry that we were gonna try spells on each other. I was about to raise my hand when I saw what name he had paired me with to try the spells on.

I got Theodore Nott, "Oh just great. I got Nott!"

"Bloody hell... I got Blaise!" Kial cursed.

"And I got Weasley!" Draco was the only one of us smiling over who he got. He must _really_ hate Ron. I guess first and third year really was seared into his brain if he could hold a grudge this long.

"Thanks for the support." Kial and I glared at our Slytherin friend.

"Relax. You two will be fine." Draco assured.

"Easy for you to say." We sighed as everyone got up and the desk were cleared.

We got in two lines and faced each other. The Gryffindors and I on one side, the Slytherins and a Ravenclaw (Padma I think) on the other. I stared daggers at Nott while Kial stared at Blaise and Draco smirked at Ron.

"Think of the spell then cast it." Snape instructed, "Disarming charms only." He motioned for my side to start.

I sighed and pointed my wand at Nott. I quickly thought, _"_ **'Expelliarmus'** _!"_ And Nott's wand flew out of his hand before he could do anything.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. For being the first to complete the task correctly." Snape nodded. Though I knew he knew how I could do it with such ease. Wandless spells are a lot harder than nonverbal.

I looked at Kial, who was on my left, and sighed inwardly. I could tell that he wasn't doing it right. He wasn't pointing his wand straight at Blaise's and I could tell he wasn't concentrating on the spell.

I glanced over at Ron, who was on my right. He was having a lot harder time.

"Acceptable." Snape sighed before nodding to the Slytherins on the other side, "You may start."

I gripped my wand tight as Nott smiled gleefully. But it did little use. It flew out of my hand within seconds. Leaving a slight burn mark were it was ripped out from.

"Thirty points to Slytherin. For getting it done right the first time." Snape nodded. I growled softly as I looked down at my hand. Just a mark. No blood.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

When class was dismissed, I could tell Cin was fuming with anger at Nott.

"Nice try Hiolna. Better luck next class!" He laughed at her as she went to grab her wand. Draco and I instantly were at her side.

"Sorry about him Cin." Draco apologized.

"It's fine." Cindy growled. Nott will get what's coming to him. I can feel it.

"Your hand Miss. Hiolna." Snape instructed as she grabbed her wand.

"Excuse me sir?" Cin frowned as she stood up straight to look at him.

"Your hand was burnt from when your Wand was thrown out of your hand." Snape saw that?

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey look at it." She insisted before looking at us and quickly saying as she walked out, "Let's go guys."

I sighed as Draco and I got into step with her, "Nonverbal spells are hard."

Cin shook her head lightly, "Wandless are harder."

Draco took her hand as we walked to the courtyard, "I wander what that old-"

"You call her a bat and we'll hex you." Cin and I threatened.

Draco smiled at us, "You know... you two really know how to lighten my spirits."

"Ah, so the prince of Slytherin admits it! He likes us!" I chuckled, Cin giggled along.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

"Can't take it back!" We laughed happily.

Draco shook his head lightly as we got into the courtyard, "Anyway... I wander what she's gonna be making us do later."

I shrugged, "I hope it's human Transfiguration. I'd love to scare Parkinson."

"I hope it's conjuring. I'd love to send some sort of snapping animal at Greengrass." Cin added.

"You?" We looked over at Draco as we sat on the stone bench, Cindy in Draco's lap.

"Untransfiguration." He answered after a second.

"Why's that?" I frowned.

The Slytherin shrugged, "I'm just hoping for that one."

"You can't still be upset over what Crouch Jr. did." I rolled my eyes.

"He turned me into a ferret!" Draco complained.

"A very cute ferret." Cin noted.

"A very _bouncy_ ferret." I agreed.

"Not helping guys!" He sighed.

Cin and I chuckled, "We know."

Draco shook his head lightly, smiling at us, "You guys are impossible to be mad at."

"We know." We smiled at him.

I sighed as I leaned back, and fell to the ground.

"Kial!" Cindy and Draco griped as the fell with me.

We looked at where we were and actually started laughing.

Okay... maybe for The _Golden_ Trio it was gonna be an exhausting year. But for the _Silver_ trio, we were gonna make the best of it.

* * *

 **So... the little snag with Parkinson's gonna be interesting.**

 **Next week, new chapter! I salemly Swear.**

 **In the mean time, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!... Hope the last chapter was great... and I hope this is better... especially considering the special third year part will be starting next chapter...**

 **Now...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **4 days later...**_

"NO!" I snapped as Kial and I lead Draco into the Room of Requirements.

"Guys... I need to do this on my own." Draco sighed.

"You need a reality check! You're gonna fix that cupboard, yes, but you're gonna use it to escape. Nothing more." Kial retorted.

"You guys read the book. You know that I can't do that." Draco was on the verge of tears as we entered the Room of Hidden Things.

"We know." Kial and I sighed.

I led them over to the cupboard and opened the door, "Alright... I suggest using an inanimate object to start out with."

"CIN!" Kial glared at me.

"I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas Kial." I glared back.

The next thing I know, Kial and I are having an abnormally long and loud argument.

"Guys!" Draco shouted over us, but we didn't pay him any mind, "GUYS!"

"There is no way he's gonna try and make it work!" Kial shouted at me.

"There's no other option!" I yelled back.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco complained before saying, _"_ _ **'Flipendo'**_!"

"Draco!" Kial and I shouted as we were flung close to the cupboard. Well... _Kial_ was flung close to the cupboard.

I was flung _into_ the cupboard! And to top it off, I think I hit my head against the corner!

"CIN!" The boys shouted and were about to pull me out when the door shut.

I felt the cupboard shake, and I got even more worried. The cupboard was still broken. Meaning... when I get in the other cupboard, I'm more than likely gonna come back half-dead.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"NO!" Draco and I shouted and quickly pulled the door open. Only to find it empty.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Draco stared at the emptiness.

I closed the door, "Mate... calm down... She's gonna be okay." I looked away, my eyes wide, _"I hope."_

 _ **Three minutes later...**_

Draco almost threw the door off it's hinges when the cabinet started shaking again.

"CINDY!" We shouted when we saw her. She had come back in one piece sure... but she looked _**really**_ pale!

We gripped her arms and slowly pulled her out, "Cindy! Come on! Please be okay."

She slowly opened her eyes, but murmured something unintelligible.

"Cin!" We lightly shook her.

"Guys..." She complained softly.

We smiled happily, "You okay?"

I felt the back of her head and my eyes went even wider, "Okay... scratch that."

"What happened?!" Draco felt where I had my hand and looked at me, "Mending spell?"

I bit the inside of my lip, "...I can do two..."

"Then use one!" Draco snapped.

I gulped before I grabbed my wand, " _'Mend sanguinis caput'_."

The bleeding of Cindy's head stopped and we heard her groaned in pain.

"You okay?" We asked as I put my wand away.

"Ow." She complained as she slowly opened her eyes, "I... I think so..."

I hugged her instantly, "Thank God..."

Draco backed away a little, "I... I..."

"Draco?" We looked over at him.

"I need to be alone…" Draco rushed out of the room in quite a hurry.

"Draco!" We called out, before Cindy groaned in pain.

"Woah there…." I held her up, "Better take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Cindy nodded groggily as I lifted her up and walked her out the Room.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I watched Kial take Cindy to the Hospital Wing from a small area close to the entrance. I had used magic to make it look like I left… but I really couldn't do it without knowing Cindy was at least _somewhat_ safe.

"I'm a bloody moron." I sighed heavily before I saw something out of the corner of my eye, "What's this?" I walked over and picked it up.

It was a letter with Cin's handwriting. I shook my head lightly, a smile playing on my face. Cindy _wanted_ me to be in here. Not just because of the Cabinet. I continued to smile as I read the letter completely.

 _ **Draco… if you're reading this then one of two things happened…. Or probably both knowing our track record.**_

 _ **I'm either Dead, seriously injured, just REALLY despite because I'm putting this in the Room of Hidden things a week before we head to the Department of Mysteries...**_

 _ **Or you and I had a falling out, you accepted the task of killing Dumbledore and you're doing the stupid Cabinet to get your mind off it.**_

 _ **Either way, you don't have to use the cabinet to let the Death Eaters in. You can use it to get yourself out. I've already sent a letter to my dad asking if you could hide at North-East till this is over but he said he could do one better and buy you a house if you so choose.**_

 _ **I know this won't get to you till… maybe a week into the next term… but please. When the time comes… please do the right thing.**_

 _ **Love, Cindy.**_

My eyes started watering as I read the letter over, my smile completely dropping. She _knew_ I was still going to accept the task?! I was about to tear the parchment to shreds when I read over the last two words.

"Love…." I sighed before I closed my eyes and remembered her smile. The one before she got trapped in the Dungeon.

There wasn't a thing in the world I'd rather have more than to see that smile again. I would do _anything_ to keep her safe… I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt more ink on the back of the letter.

 ** _Oh, P.S._**

 ** _Draco…. DON'T BE AN IDIOT AND TRY TO KEEP ME SAFE FOR WHATEVER REASON! I can handle Voldemort on my own! Don't worry!_**

I sighed, "Should've known she'd add that."

Getting up, I walked straight to the door and was about to walk out before I turned and looked at the cabinet, held my wand out and hissed, " _'_ _Ille, inquam, quem diligit anima per ostium non sine recta voluntate,'_ Cindy Hiolna." I mentally thanked Cindy for teaching me a few words in Latin.

After that, I quickly pocketed my wand and started walking straight to the Hospital Wing. Not caring about anyone noticing.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"Is she alright?" I asked the second I stepped foot into the Hospital Wing.

"Miss. Hiolna is doing well yes." Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You three are more common in here than Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley and Miss. Granger you know."

She made a good point.

"Hello… in pain here." My head snapped to where I saw Cindy raising a hand and mumbling in pain.

"CIN!" I ran over to her.

"Ow." She murmured in pain.

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops… sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled slightly.

I glanced over to Kial and mouthed, 'Got anything better-'

"I was just heading out. Keep a close eye on her." Kial informed us before walking away.

I sighed softly with relief before I sat beside Cindy and held up the letter, "You wanted me to go in there didn't you."

Cindy breathed a small laugh, "Yep. I figured you wouldn't say no…" I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off, "Draco you're as scared as everyone else is with Voldemort."

I shook my head lightly, "No… I… I… I'm not afraid."

"That wasn't what you said in first year when we were facing Quarrel." She smirked.

"That doesn't count." I started sharply, but smiled at the memory.

"It totally does." She noted.

I brushed a hand over her cheek and smiled a little more, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cin smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her nose before someone -Madam Pomfrey no doubt- cleared their throat.

"Mr. Malfoy… if you must know Miss. Hiolna's still unfit to leave." She noted.

I frowned, "When will she be?"

"Tomorrow at earliest."

I groaned before I looked down at my girlfriend, "I'll be by as early as I can tomorrow. I promise." I pecked her nose one last time before I walked out of the Hospital Wing.

I continued to walk quickly to the Perfect's Dorms when I heard something behind me. I instantly turned around and took a page out of Cindy's book by saying, " _ **'Agumenti'**_!"

Whoever was following me instantly slipped and groaned. The groan sounded faint and I figured it must've been a House-elf. "Go away." With that, I got into the Dorms but headed for the sleeping quarters on my right instead of my left. No matter what, _Cindy_ 's room would always be the room I chose to be in, given the chance.

When I touched the handle I bit my lip, afraid to feel a shock. But amazingly, there was none and I walked right in.

Once I stepped inside I stared at the comforter on her bed. Not the one I'm sure she'd use so I carefully pulled it off and started folding it the muggle way.

"Draco… I was wandering…" I groaned inwardly and contemplated throwing the blanket over my head, but thought against it.

"What Astoria?" I hissed.

Said Slytherin turned from where she stood in front of my door and frowned, "How'd you get in here?"

I shrugged, "Cindy apparently made it so I could. Now. Answer my question."

She huffed, "I wanted to know if you wanted to talk… you know… about _it_."

I growled and got up to the door, "Like I told _Parkinson_ I'd rather NOT talk about it with the likes of you Slytherins!" I slammed the door shut.

I finished folding the Comforter and set it down in the closet before I grabbed something that was labeled 'Sixth year. Don't touch it till then.' I smiled to myself before I pulled it out and opened it.

I unfolded it without magic… and fell onto the bed because it was hard. "I always wandered how she had it done before I arrived." I sighed and pulled the blanket off me, "Still am actually."

I put the blanket on the bed, then frowned at it. Normally there'd be some sort of picture on the front, Me, Potter, Weasel and Granger mainly, but there was nothing but the Hogwarts crest on this one. I saw something appear on her dresser out of the corner of my eye and when I looked at it I chuckled.

It was a message from Dumbledore.

Mr. Malfoy… it may help if the wrong side was not facing up.

I shook my head and put it in one of Cindy's top drawers before I tried to flip the blanket over and ended up getting myself entangled in it.

"How Cindy does this is beyond me!" I complained as my face was planted on her mattress.

The Door opened, and someone called out, "What are you doing in Cindy's room Malfoy?" I think that was Granger.

"Get me out of this and I'll tell you." I bargained.

I heard Granger chuckle before she slowly took a step inside, "Okay…"

I felt her unwrap me and I quickly got up, "Great… thanks for that. If you must know, I feel comfortable in Cindy's room… like… _actually_ **in** Cindy's room."

Granger looked at the blanket and her brows farrowed, "What's this?"

"Nothing!" I instantly pulled the comforter away and pushed her out of the room, "Thanks for getting me untangled for once… bye." I instantly shut Cin's door as soon as Granger was out.

I looked back at Cindy's bed and quickly fixed the bedding so that the House crest were facing down and the actual people on the blanket were facing up.

"There…. I hope Cindy won't be mad." I sighed before I climbed onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

 _ **The next day…**_

I all but ran to the Hospital Wing when I woke up.

"Mr. Malfoy… I presume you are here for your girlfriend?" Madam Pomfrey asked as I got over to said Hufflepuff.

I cleared my throat -It was a long run from the Dorms to here- stood up straight and looked over at Cin, "Can she go?"

"Yes." Pomfrey sighed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Cin to her feet as best as I could.

"Thank you." We nodded and started walking out of the Wing.

"I'm so sorry Cindy…" I finally whispered as we made our way to the Perfect's dorms.

"Draco-" I held up a hand before she should say more.

"No. Let me say it. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I'm sorry you had to suffer like you did… I'm sorry you had to live like that for almost three months… and I'm really sorry you have to put up with me…" I whispered the last part, but I could tell Cindy still heard it.

"Draco… do you think I'm angry with you?" She pulled me into the dorms and into her own.

"Yes." I nodded simply as I stood outside her door nervous.

"You're wrong then." The Hufflepuff Perfect frowned, "Now come inside please."

I slowly reached for the door handle, "I'll… I'll see you at Dinner."

My… girlfriend… sighed, took my hand before I could grab the handle and pulled me inside, "How about I see you long before then?"

"Cin…" I frowned at her. I figured she'd be like she was for the first part of third year… but she's not, "Please… I… I should be away from you…"

"I don't want you to leave this room till you came up with a good reason why." Cindy turned away from me and grabbed a night shirt from her closet.

I turned to go out the door but when I stuck my hand out, I frowned when it seemingly disappeared. I continued to walk but found myself climbing in the window of her room. "What the bloody…?!" I tried going through her door again, but I ended up coming through her closest.

Cindy chuckled softly as she took off her shirt and I had the decency to look away. The only problem was, I ended up looking back and saw the scratch mark on her chest from Buckbeak.

An idea came to me and I instantly turned to go into the closet so I could get out. But I ended up climbing through her window again, "Oh come on!"

"No matter what you do, Draco, you're stuck in here till I lift the spell." Cindy put the shirt on and hummed in a soft voice.

"Please lift the spell." I begged her.

"Nice try." She assured, "But… no. You need to come up with a good reason for why you should be away. Then I'll think about it."

"You're impossible!" I murmured in a sigh before I wrapped my arms around her, "Okay… and if I _don't_ want to come up with a good reason?"

"Even if you're thinking of shagging my brains out, my answer's no." Cindy leaned against my chest. I tried not to hold her closer so that I could finish my new plan, but I ended up catching a whiff of her smell and I instantly pulled her onto the bed.

"You did something with your potion." I smiled.

Cindy gave a mischievous grin, "Maybe I did."

I flipped us so I was on top of her, "You really need to think your plans through."

Her grin turned to a smirk, "Don't you think I have?"

I thought for barely a moment before I slowly moved off her and pulled of my shirt, "I think you forgot who you're talking to."

My girlfriend's eyes went wide before she sat up to take off her own, "Let's not forget who's idea it was last time."

I smiled as I moved over her, my knees now on either side of her. It continued to stay there as I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And who's gonna enjoy this the most?"

She continued to smirk, "Me."

"We'll see."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the clothes I had taken off.

She pouted and did the same, "You enjoy being a Slytherin?"

I shrugged, "I enjoy being cunning."

Cin shook her head, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

My head snapped to where she was bent over, grabbing a pair of jeans from her dresser, "I… I don't like it… actually. But what else can I do?"

Cindy sighed, "I was gonna talk to Dumbledore about that. I was thinking that in Eighth—er… SEVENTH year… the seventh years could get a resorting. See if their experience in the war can really change them."

"And if he doesn't approve?" I frowned.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I shrugged as I got my jeans on and grabbed a tank-top, "My gut's telling me he will."

Draco sighed as I watched him put on the shirt he was wearing before, "But… let's go out on a limb her and say he _doesn't_ , what then?"

"At first you don't succeed; try, try again!" I smirked as I put a hand on my boyfriend's shoulder, "That answer your question?"

He smiled softly, "Yep." Draco then wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled happily before I remembered something, sighed and stepped away, "I almost forgot… Sprout wants to talk to me about something."

"I'll go with you." Draco offered.

"Draco…."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Cin." He stopped me.

"But…"

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing." I bit my lip not wanting to say anything else. I took his hand instead and we walked out of my room.

"Why does Professor Sprout want you?" Draco frowned.

"She didn't say." I recalled.

Draco raised a brow and quickly stopped me before we could go out the door, "And you're not-"

"Draco. I trust Professor Sprout with as much of my life as I would my dad."

He quickly pulled me close as my hands balled into fist, "I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to make you…"

"It's okay Draco." I whispered.

"No it's not!" He countered instantly, "I didn't mean to remind you… bloody hell are you being reminded of our third year or is it just me?"

I chuckled softly in agreement, "It's not just you."

The Slytherin sighed, "Good… I don't suppose I can still be sorry for what I said back then?"

"The past is the past." I noted as we walked out of the dorm, "Leave it there will ya?"

He smiled softly, "Okay."

We continued to walk till we got to the Hufflepuff Head of House's Office. "You wanted to see me professor?" I asked as we walked in, "Draco…. Well… he's Draco." I looked over to see said Slytherin roll his eyes but keep silent.

"Well… dearie… you know how, seeing as how you're in sixth year, your time as a Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team will come to a possible close?" Sprout asked.

"Yes…?" I raised a brow.

"Well… I have some news for you." Sprout smiled, "You're the new Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain!"

"Really?!" I smiled, while Draco groaned.

"Really." Sprout handed Me the badge and the motioned for us to leave.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled even more before we left and I was all but twirling in the halls.

Draco chuckled, " _Someone's_ happy."

I instantly blushed and stopped twirling, "Er… sorry."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No need. Would you like for me to put it on?"

I blushed even more and when I spoke it was three volumes higher then I'd want it, "Um… sure."

Draco smirked before I handed him the badge and he pinned it on my black jacket, "There you go."

I pursed my lips as a memory of our little adventure just an hour ago came to my mind.

"You know… you're sixteen…. And are the most beautiful girl in the entire school…. You need to stop having those thoughts play out." Draco informed we with a smirk.

I bit my lip before I asked, "Can you teach me?"

We started heading up the Grand Staircase to the Perfect's dorms and paused when Draco stared at me. "Teach you what? Legilimency? No. I could never…"

"Not that. The other one." I retorted.

"Are you bloody Mental?! No!" Draco snapped but I wasn't through.

"Draco. Please. I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you."

"That's not the problem! You're asking me to look at all of your memories basically… I could never do that to you… it'd be far too painful…. Believe me I know."

"Draco we've been over this."

"I know… but… please don't ask me to do it."

"Draco will you please just give up and do it?" I begged as we started climbing again. I had a feeling he was about to say 'No' again so I gave him puppy dog eyes.

His eyes narrowed and I tried to keep the smile from twitching onto my lips as I kept staring at him. "Alright! Alright! You win!" He finally caved as we got to the top, " But… I'll teach you BOTH Legilimency and Occlumency."

"Really?" I smiled happily.

"Yeah." Draco sighed, "Just… promise me you won't hate me when you try the former on me."

"Draco-"

Said Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Stop it with the 'Draco's. I do know my own name." I smiled softly.

"Well, I could call you ferret or prat… or-"

"I get it! I get it!" My boyfriend complained.

I chuckled softly as we got to where the Room of Requirements was, "Just sayin'… Drake."

Draco looked over at me as the door to the Room of Requirements, much to my surprise, appeared, "Really?"

"Dracy?"

"Drake it is."

I laughed happily as we walked inside only for Draco to look around. The room was almost completely empty. There were a few chairs and a few cushions scattered everywhere, but other than that, it was empty.

"Wait… now?" I frowned in realization.

Draco shrugged, "Good a time as any."

"I hate your logic." I groaned.

"We don't have to do it of course." Draco noted. I raised my fist in a willing to punch manner and he shut right up about it. "Which one do you want to try first?"

"Legilimency. On you." I added as he was about to raise his wand.

"No."

"You agreed to let me though."

"I don't want you to see anything."

"Draco. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Draco insisted, "I just… I don't know what you'll see… I don't want you to go back to the same impression you had in third year."

"I was mad Draco. I promise I won't be mad." I assured him, "Now get your arse over to one of the cushions so we can get started!" I pushed him over to a big fluffy purple pillow.

"Okay… you know the spell right?"

"You used it on me remember?"

"Sorry about that…"

"Not now." I rolled my eyes before I held up my wand and said, " _ **'Legilimens'**_."

I watched small sip-bits of Draco's memory.

Like his father beating him up after he mentioned how much the Muggle and The magic world were alike.

Then there was a small memory of Draco calling a girl (Annie Taleama) a filthy mudblood.

Then the nail in the coffin. Draco saying he never wanted to hear my voice again.

I pulled out of the spell and stared at him. "See?" Draco breathed heavily. I bit my lip and was about to turn around when he took my hand, "I'm really sorry… if I could do all of that over…. I swear I would. I… I at least deserved Lucius beating me… right?"

"No." I turned to face him again and shoved him into the pillow. Sadly he pulled me with him, "Draco!"

"I'm not gonna let you go till you do the spell with me using Occlumency… sound fair?"

I sighed, "Okay…"

We stood up and Draco let me go so I could call out, " _ **'Legilimens'**_."

Draco had a pained expression as I tried to get into his mind, but his 'Walls were up'.

"Okay." I put down the spell and grabbed him as he started to topple over, "Woah there! Easy now!" I moved him over to one of the chairs close by.

"S… sorry." He mumbled.

"No." I hissed as I held out my hand for a table with a wet cloth and a big bowl of water to appear. The Room complied and I was soon moving a wet washcloth over my boyfriends forehead.

"I… I'll be fine." Draco tried to move my hands.

"Do you think I believe you? Harry had a hell of a time with his training with Snape. That reminds me... Draco, who taught you?"

"...Bellatrix…." He answered softly. I rung the remaining water out of the cloth and onto him with all my rage. "Figured that be your reaction."

"Draco…" I conjured up a chair and sat beside him.

"I'll be fine… Come on… let's… let's just go down to breakfast." Draco was about to stand up, but ended up sitting back down, gripping his head and crying out in pain.

"Draco?!" I gripped his hand and pulled him close to me.

"L… Lucius… saw what I did…" Draco whispered softly, "He… he saw me help you."

"Let him." I decided, "Let him see that you're not him. That you're better and stronger than he ever was."

Draco looked down, "I… I can't…. he… he terrifies me…"

"Fear is just another reason to try harder?" I wanted it to be a statement, but I was so worried about him that it came out as a question.

Draco stared at the floor, "I… I don't think I have it in me to even try…"

I bit my lip before I heard our stomachs growl, "Willing to go down to the Great Hall?"

Draco shook his head softly, "You go."

"I'm not leaving you." I put a hand to his hair and started stroking it… I seem to be doing that quite a bit.

Draco glanced up at me a hint of anger and annoyance in his eyes. I instantly moved my hand away. "No… I like it when you do that. It calms me… a lot."

"… Your eyes say otherwise." I noted.

Draco sighed before I heard his stomach growl, "Ignore that and go down to the Great Hall."

I bit my lip, "It's Saturday, Draco. I'll be fine without some breakfast… I wasn't planning on doing anything today except studding anyway."

"Cin… I really think you should go eat. You're talking as if you _need_ to study." Draco smirked. I smiled as the kind and gentle look in his eyes replaced the Angry and annoyed.

"Here again… not going anywhere without you." I informed him.

"You're gonna eat." Draco reasoned.

I motioned my hand around the room, "Here. This room can change to our wishes… besides we've got a good excuse to tell Kial."

"Which is?" I smirked as Draco raised a brow.

"What do you think?"

"He'll kill me!"

"You'll be fine."

Draco sighed and leaned into me, "Alright… but if he asks questions?"

"We tell him to mind his own business." I shrugged.

"I repeat my earlier statement. He'll KILL me!" Draco dramatically leaned closer, as if I were a bed and he was flopping down on me.

I shrugged, "It always works for me."

"Need I remind you you've been his friend for a long time?" Draco smirked.

I sighed and ended up stroking his hair again… maybe missing one meal for Draco's sake wasn't gonna be all bad… right?

* * *

 **Think she's right on that?**

 **Well... I'll have the answer up next week. Promise.**

 **In the meantime, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!... uh... not as many reviewers... barely any... so please review and tell me how this is... especially with a special part coming up...**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Remember how I said skipping a meal for Draco's sake wouldn't be bad?

Did I forget the phrase 'Careful what you wish for'?

We've been in the Room of Requirements for almost two hours and I was getting really hungry.

"Draco… Breakfast will be ended in three hours!" I complained as we practiced the spell again.

"One more time. This time on me."

I put my wand away, "No. Draco… I'm hungry and the spell's not doing any good for you. You look like a total wreak!"

"I said one more time Cin… please." Draco begged.

"No! And I'll snap both of our wands if we don't go

down to eat soon!" I threatened tiredly.

Draco groaned before the Room contorted to my wishes and a large table with food appeared beside us.

I handed him a plate of waffles, "Eat. We'll pick things right back up as soon as we're feeling full." I held the plate out for him to take, which he did after a second of hesitating.

I snatched up… five or six slices of bacon, three chocolate chip and bacon flapjacks, two pork sausages and some grated cheese.

"You really don't like anything that doesn't have meat in it do you?" Draco smirked.

I shrugged as we sat down together, "The cheese isn't meat."

Draco shook his head, "You're putting it on your bacon though."

I looked down and noticed my hands were doing as such. I glared at him as I saw him moving his wand in the same way I was moving my hand, "Not cool."

Draco put the wand down and my hand dropped with it, "You're no fun."

I smirked before I started eating my food, "Yeah… right." I said this with one last bit of food in my mouth.

He chuckled as wiped the spit I had got on him off, "Okay… maybe a little fun."

I narrowed my eyes a mischievous grin growing on my face, "Oh really?"

He groaned, "Don't grin like that!"

"Don't say I'm just _a little_ fun. Let's not forget who helped with the Twin's final prank on Umbridge."

Draco smirked, "That was the best prank ever."

"Agreed." I nodded before I felt Draco staring at me, "What?"

"Are you sure you're not…. not going to be there when I… you know…?"

I sighed and put my plate down, "Yes… you don't have to do it though."

"Yes I do…" Draco whispered.

"Your dad's a jackass, I can take care of myself and your mum's…" I couldn't finish the thought as I was reminded of our first Christmas together.

"What?" Draco prompted, "My mum's what?"

"I… I don't remember what I was gonna say." I lied.

"Cin." Draco frowned, "You can tell me anything."

"N… not this." I bit my lip.

Draco blinked, "What'd she… what'd she do?"

"When… When I was in the dungeon… Draco please let me say this." I stopped him as he opened his mouth, "When I was in the dungeon… she saw me once a day… but she didn't ask me how my day was or if I was hungry. She asked if I wanted to see you... every day at the exact same time. And I always said the same thing. Yes. Then she'd laugh at me and… and…" I unconsciously put a hand on the bruised part of my chest.

"She…?" Draco moved my hand, "Then again… the bruise does look like something someone like her would do…"

"I… I asked her once why she was hurting me when she knew I cared for you…" I closed my eyes and tried not to hiss as he rubbed a hand over the bruise, "She said… she said that I was nothing. That I was just… just… another girl till you married the proper one… till you married a Pureblood." I subconsciously rubbed the back of my neck, a small spot that I now kept hidden by my hair, where I now had a burn mark.

Draco put his plate down and moved my hand as well as my hair, "Who... who did this?"

"…. This was the only mark your mum gave me that didn't just involve her wand…" I revealed.

Draco looked me in the eye and put a hand on the burn, "She's… she's always been about being proper…"

I winced as he moved his fingers from my neck down to the bruise on my chest.

"But… hurting? Just to get a point across?" Draco put pressure on my chest and I yelped.

"DRACO THAT STINGS!"

We both winced at how loud that ended up being.

"S… sorry." I whispered.

Draco moved his hand and looked at the ground, "I think I should go."

"No… I… I shouldn't have shouted." I got up and got on my knees in front of him so he could see me, "I didn't mean to…"

Draco looked at where I was and frowned, "Get up… I don't want you like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Draco… you need to get over me being like this."

"I will as soon as you get up." He responded instantly.

I shook my head, "No. I'm a mudblood, Draco. I have…." -Boy was this gonna be karma for me later- "I have dirty blood. I don't understand why it gets you upset so much..."

Draco growled softly, "Because… because you _don't_ have dirty… _**anything**_! Okay so you take a few spills when we're playing Quidditch or when you're playing basketball with Kial and I… but you wash yourself off-"

"Blood can't be washed off unless a wound is cut." I noted.

"True… but you… I've seen you with blood on your face and hands… it's the same color as mine… and the same texture too…" Draco grabbed something from the table, "If you think I'm lying… I'll show you." I caught a glimpse of what was in his hand before he slide it across his left forearm. The next thing I saw made me want to scream in fear.

I saw… blood.

"Draco…" I waved my wand and gauze appeared in my hand, "Let… let me bandage that up…"

"Do you trust me?" Draco's calm yet pain filled voice made me freeze.

"Of course I do." I nodded.

"Then… then can I see… see your arm?" He nodded to my left arm.

I gave it to him with a raised brow, "Why aren't you worried about-" My question was cut off when he sliced the tip of a knife through my arm.

Red blood leaked out and I instantly turned away, not wanting to see it.

"Same texture… same color." Draco breathed out.

"Can you please cover them up?!" I hissed.

Draco put the gauze around my arm, but didn't do it for his, "You don't… like the sight of blood?"

I shook my head, "I never have." Draco looked at his arm and I noticed one crucial thing, "Draco that was a VAIN you cut!" I started wrapping the gauze around his arm as quickly as I could.

"It's… fine…" He breathed out.

I glared at him, "No… don't… don't breath heavily… the more you're calm the less your blood cells will turn red… red cells coming out, equals not good."

Draco raised a brow before wincing as I pulled a tight knot, "Ow…"

"Sorry…" I bit my lip.

"It's okay." Draco smiled weakly.

I looked up at him, "No… I'm serious. I'm sorry I made you do a lot of things… especially over this summer."

Draco pulled me up, onto his lap and quickly hugged me, "Please…. Please stop… stop reminding me… this summer was the worst…. and we both know the reason why."

I raised a brow, "Oh really?"

"Really…" I felt Draco nod.

I hugged him, before I started hearing him whimper something in Greek.

"Tin archí tou polémou tha anankásei sýntoma mas ektós..."

I know that translated to 'The beginning of the war will soon tear us apart.' Roughly anyway.

I sighed, "I know… I know."

"And I… I don't want that to happen." Draco whimpered.

"Then listen to me." I pulled a little ways out of Draco's grip, "You still don't have the mark… it'll be a while before you do… I had to read the _'Half-Blood Prince'_ three times over to find that out… but the point is… I'd expect you to get the mark on Christmas."

"No…" Draco shook his head, "I'm not… I'm _never_ going back there... what's that saying again? _'You don't have to be blood to be family'_?" I nodded slowly, "Well… it's the opposite for me… you and Kial are my family. They aren't… they haven't in a long time." I smiled lightly before I wrapped my arms around his neck and started stroking his hair. I smiled at little more as Draco pulled me close and kept me there.

"I'm glad for that." I whispered in his ear.

We were seconds away from kissing each other when the Door creaked open and we jumped to our feet, wands at the ready.

"What are you guys doing?" It was Kial.

We sighed and let our wand arms fall, "Dude, don't do that!"

Kial rolled his eyes, "I've been looking for you two since breakfast! We need to talk about our plan -Or hopefully lack there of- for what's gonna happen next year."

I sighed and looked at Draco, "Your choice. Kill Dumbledore… or let Snape do it and have him keep the credit."

"But…."

"Need I remind you, even though I am a mudblood -Oh will you stop glaring Kial! I told you I need to call myself it too!- I can take care of myself." I reminded them.

I noticed Draco biting his lip and Kial was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Okay. That's it! Unless you two start talking about what happened while I was tortured, I'm leaving!" I was about to leave the room, when they grabbed my arms.

"Okay… we'll tell you."

The room contorted into something that all three of us enjoyed. My living room back at North-East.

I sat down on the couch while the others sat down in the two seats that were still out.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I got annoyed, "TALK!" The boys winced and started explaining.

"When… when we had gotten home… er… back to North-East…" Draco gulped, "We came up with a plan… we… we decided that if… if I couldn't do it… Kial… Kial would…"

"But Snape-"

"Would never even know." Kial interrupted, "I had informed him that I will do it… I begged him actually…"

"But… the unbreakable Vow…"

Draco bit his lip, "Um… yeah… about that…."

"I made Draco's mom do it with me instead!" Kial blurted out.

"KAIL!" I shouted enraged at him for something so stupid so fast.

"It gets worse." They sighed. I growled but motioned for them to continue.

"But it was my idea so don't hate Kial." Draco insisted.

"Well… we did it at the Manner and I… I um… I ended up getting something…" Kial looked down.

It was then that I realized something, "Kial! Left arm! Let me see it!"

Kial gulped and pulled up the left sleeve of his arm. Revealing the black ink of the Dark Mark.

"KAIL ESTELE BIRLION!" I stood up angrily from where I was sitting.

"I had no other choice! The man… the man that had… attacked you that night at the Ministry… he's…. he's my dad…." Kial looked down while I was fuming.

"Kial je ne peux pas croire que vous feriez quelque chose d'aussi stupide et fou! La Marque des Ténèbres?! Que se passe-t-il!? Pourquoi! Pourquoi voudriez-vous même penser à l'obtenir?!" I shouted spiting every time a T or a P came up in my words.

"I couldn't do anything Cindy! He forced me to take it!" Kial shouted back, "Then he… he ordered me to not speak to you…"

"I instantly stepped in, taking Kial's side," Draco started, "And his dad allowed him to go to the house if… if…"

"Si quoi?!" I hissed still speaking in French.

"If I… didn't act like anything happened… if I…if I became a… spy…" Kial looked down as I screamed in pure English… and rage.

"A SPY?! A SPY! KIAL DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE?! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN PROBABLY GET A LOT OF PEOPLE KILLED?!"

The boys winced and fell back a little, "Cin-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped before I stormed out of the room, tears lining my eyes.

"Cin!" I heard Draco chase after me as I headed for the courtyard.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." Draco instantly grabbed my arm and made me turn to face him as we got to the Courtyard, "You need to understand…"

"Understand _what_?! That my best friend and my _boyfriend_ betrayed me? Went behind my back when I distinctly remember saying not to!" I snapped.

"I know… and I know you're mad."

"That's an understatement."

"Cin… please… please don't be mad… or hate Kial…" Draco begged, "It… it was my idea after all..."

I looked at his eyes and saw that they were both pleading and boarding on tears, "Draco."

"Malfoy." He corrected, "It's Malfoy… go ahead and call me it… or… anything you want."

I looked down before I motioned for us to sit on the stone bench like always, "Wanna have a seat?"

Draco lifted my head up and I stared at his eyes, "Do you really want me to? I mean… I am the son of a Death Eater… do you really wanna sit with a scum bag like me?"

I bit my lip before I pulled him over to the bench and sat down, pulling him with me, "I… I didn't mean what I said… I was mad."

Draco nodded and moved a strand of hair out of my eyes, "I know… I know." His voice was hollow.

"Draco?" I looked up at him.

"Malfoy." He corrected.

"Draco." I repeated.

"Malfoy." He corrected again.

I bit my lip, got on his lap and said, "Draco…"

"Malfoy." He insisted not meeting my gaze.

"Draco please…" I begged softly, "Look at me at least."

"I can't." He whispered, "You'll make me listen… and I… I just can't.

"Draco…" I laid my head on his shoulder, "Please."

He sighed, "You are the most impossible girl I know." I felt him wrap an arm around me and I instantly smiled.

"I know." I felt something wet fall on my hair and I looked at the sky, "It's gonna rain soon."

"Better go inside then." Draco decided for me.

"With each other." I added.

He bit his lip and didn't meet my gaze, "No… I… I'm rather fond of the rain."

"And I'm a Dementor." I rolled my eyes before I pulled him to his feet, "Come on Draco… I'm not gonna leave you out here to get sick."

"Please… leave me out here…. Being sick is the best punishment for me."

"Not true." I growled.

"Yes it is." Draco retorted.

"Draco you're making me mad!"

My boyfriend stared at me and I easily hid the smirk from my face as he said, "S… sorry. We'll go inside."

I took his hand and we walked back into the castle as it REALLY started pouring, "Glad we got in when we did."

Draco nodded before he let go of my hand, "I… I'll-"

I pressed my lips to his to get him to be quite. Draco instantly responded happily and hungrily.

The clearing of someone's throat made us stop and look at them. "Professor Snape?" We frowned.

"You are both wet… might I suggest changing?" He asked dully.

"Uh… yes of course." We nodded and quickly headed back to the Perfect's Dorms.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I bit my lip as soon as we made it to the hallway with our Sleeping quarters, "Would you…"

"I'll sleep with you tonight if you want." Cin interrupted.

Well… there goes my settle questions, "A…. Are you sure?"

"We've slept together since Christmas Eve last year."

I hate when she's right.

"Good point." I nodded slowly before I kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you in ten?…"

She nodded in agreement, "See you in ten minutes." With that she walked into her room, closed the door and ten _seconds_ later I heard her scream, "DRACO MALFOY! DID YOU MESS WITH MY BEDDING?!"

I smiled softly and called back, "What makes you think that?"

She flung the door open and pulled me inside, "That's not the comforter I had two nights ago." She jabbed a finger at the bed.

I shrugged, "You didn't complain about it when we were in here last."

That got me a smack in the back of my head, "Because I wasn't focused on it!"

I smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head, "I'll never get my clothes changed if I don't get back to my room." I slowly left for my room.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I heard her whisper before I got to my door.

I looked back and smiled a little more, "And I love you Cindy Hiolna." I closed the door and turned to look at my reflection on the mirror. I sighed, pulled out my wand and said, " _'_ _Disputatio reflexio'_."

The me in the mirror smirked darkly, "You know, lying and putting that fake dark mark on Kial was a stupid idea."

"It was Kial's idea to begin with." I insisted as I pulled off my jeans.

"You still did it. You still lied."

I groaned softly as I put on some denim shorts, "I had no other choice."

"Yes you did. You could've told her you had taken it instead of Kial."

"Do you know how many disalument charms I have to put on my arm every morning before I see her?!"

"I may be your reflection, but I am you." My reflection smirked smartly.

I pulled off my shirt and looked at my left arm. I had practically switched Kial's and my skin where the mark was… Kial had agreed so long as I helped him pick another girl. He and Gralina broke up about three weeks ago.

"The scars on your body remind you of what you are you know." My reflection continued as I put on a black T-shirt, "That you're a monster."

I didn't even cringe. I knew it was true… I had to let myself hear it, "I know."

"Then why don't you just crawl under those sheets and cast the killing curse on yourself?"

I looked at my wand before whispering the counter spell for the reflection to turn back into a still-life of me. I laid down on the comforter, I pointed it at my chest and whispered, " _ **'Crucio'**_."

I almost shouted as the spell hit me harder than I expected. It hurt… but I kept doing it.

It was on my fourth time that there was a knock on the door, "Draco? You okay?"

"Doing great." I croaked.

"Then why have I been seeing blue light?! Draco… you're not casting _that_ curse on _yourself_ are you?!"

Damn that girl is good!

"No." I lied.

"Liar!"

"Cin… I'm fine. I promise."

The doorknob jiggled before she finally called out, "Oh for crying out loud! _**'**_ _ **Alohomora**_ _ **'**_!" The door opened and Cindy stormed in before snarling, "Put the wand down, Draco! No more torturing yourself!"

I put my wand down before retorting, "I deserve it…" Wrong thing to say.

Cin walked over and grabbed the collar of my shirt, brought us nose to nose and spat, "No you don't! I know you lied Draco. I'm not an idiot. I know Kial's arm wasn't pale like it should've been if he had it. I know you took the Dark mark… my only question is… why? Why do that? Why would you lie to me?!"

"Because he could've killed me… or worse; you. And I know you keep saying you can take care of yourself… I just… I just can't help it." I slowly pulled out of her grip.

"Draco…" Cindy's snarling face turned to that of realization and compassion. A look that I didn't deserve right now.

"No. Don't… don't look at me like that." I begged her and tried to turn away but the pain from the curse made me feel like I was on fire.

"Like I have a heart?" Cindy sat beside me and barely put a hand on my chest.

I nodded slowly and painfully, "Yeah… I don't…. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Draco."

"I will be when next year rolls around."

"You're coming with me on the hunt for the Horcroxes."

"And if someone -Namely other Death Eaters- notices my absents?"

"We'll be hidden."

I groaned, both from the pain and from the fact that this argument was going nowhere, "Just… stop."

Cindy looked at the bed beside me and bit her lip, "Can I… can I lay beside you?"

I nodded slowly, "Of… of course."

Cindy crawled onto the bed and I wrapped an arm around her as her head got to the pillows.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Draco." Cindy turned and looked me in the eye, her ember ones shinning a little, "And you're not a monster."

"Prove it. Name one good thing I've ever done at this school."

"You became my boyfriend."

Damn she's good.

"Other than that… I… I haven't done anything but mess up." I whispered.

"Draco stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Being so… so depressed. I don't like it when people are depressed."

I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Draco." Cindy sighed and kissed my cheek, "Just… forget it okay?"

I held her closer, the pain from the spell dulling a little, and tried not to cry, "O… okay."

Cindy smiled brightly, "I love you."

I ended up smiling back just as bright, "I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Go ahead and cry Draco. Your eyes are glassy and watery, go ahead and let it out."

I slowly shook my head, "No… no… I'd rather not cry… I can't cry."

"Draco…" Cindy sighed.

I smiled softly before I felt something escape my eyes and tried to wipe them, but they kept coming down, "Bloody…"

"You can cry Draco. I'm not gonna be upset."

"I know… I just don't like crying…" I assured.

The Hufflepuff perfect frowned, " _I_ cry a lot…"

I mentally hit myself and held her closer, "I… I don't mean it like that…"

"I know." She nodded slowly.

I slowly pulled her up and we sat on the bed, "Got anything you want to do?"

She smirked and pulled out her wand before murmuring a summoning charm. Within seconds her gaming console appeared, "You asked, we play."

I chuckled softly before I summoned my own, "Next time… I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"You're just mad that I _always_ win." She smirked.

"I seem to remember a time in third year's summer..."

"That was a fluke! And I'm blocking it out of my memory starting now!" She turned on her game while I chuckled again.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Lunch?" I smirked as I finished the game before she did.

"That was a glitch! You totally used a glitch!" She declared as we put the games down and walked out of the room.

"You said there were no glitches." I smirked.

"ARGH!" She complained, but smiled.

I laughed happily, "You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

"I was one turn away from beating the game you know!"

"You had a zero percent chance of beating that ice one."

"Kurome." She corrected.

"Whatever, it still had about two-hundred health point advantage on yours." I insisted.

"I had a plan!"

"Were _you_ gonna use a glitch?" I scuffed.

"No! I had a Pokemon ready to finish him off." She huffed as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"And what Pokemon would that be?" I raised a brow.

The Hufflepuff folded her arms, "Not saying… Though it was quite a _legendary_ catch."

My mouth fell open, "You caught a Legendary?! I haven't even been given the chance!"

"Did you try going on a quest _after_ you beat the Elite Four?" I fell silent. "Dude, that's kinda the whole reason they're on the cover of the games. You _can_ catch them."

I sighed as the other Perfects were waiting outside the Great Hall for us with the Head of Houses, "What's going on here?"

"If you must know, Mr. Malfoy, we decided to let Perfects have a new Dinning Area away from the Great Hall starting this year." Snape drawled.

"Can we still sit with our friends in the Great Hall?" Cin raised a brow.

"Yes, Miss. Hiolna." McGonagall nodded, "And we also have news for the lot of you."

Padma frowned, "What kind of news Professor?"

"We will be hosting a ball… I believe Mr. Biralion came up with the thought. The ball will be held on Halloween and I would like all eight of you to attend."

"Is it mandatory?" Flitch-Fletchley asked.

"No. But it is highly recommend." Sprout assured.

"Is there a theme?" Cindy smiled happily as if a thought had occurred to her. Which, knowing her, one did.

"Well… we were thinking it to be a… what's the muggle tradition again? Trick or Treating?"

"Where people dress up in costumes to get candy?" Granger nodded.

"Yes that's the one." Flitwick nodded.

"That is, IF you are willing?"

Everyone started arguing over doing it and not.

I hid my embarrassment as I slowly raised my hand, "I'm in."

"Dracy!" Astoria pouted.

"I'm in too." Cindy nodded.

"Really?" Fletchley frowned.

"I am too." Granger nodded.

"Are you sure?" Weasley raised a brow.

"That makes four of us." Padma nodded.

"Oh come on!" The other Ravenclaw perfect, Anthony Goldstein, groaned.

"What's wrong with a costume ball?" Cin shrugged, "I think it'll be great. I haven't done any muggle dressing up since I was 10. And I'd like to be able to do it again before we leave here."

"Come on Ron. It's not that bad." Granger assured Weasel.

"Please Anthony?" Padma begged.

"Astoria, I think it'll be fine." I frowned at the Slytherin Perfect Girl.

"Alright. I agree." She sighed.

"As do I."

"Same here."

"That makes four of us."

"Great! Then it's been decided!" McGonagall nodded, "Best get to lunch though… follow Professor Snape to your Dinning Area."

 _ **Half an Hour later…**_

We were sitting in a room that could've been the original Great Hall.

Cindy sat beside me and was scarfing down mash potatoes, a hamburger that she put potato chips in and Butterbeer.

"Slow down! You're gonna make yourself sick!" Granger reprimanded.

"But I'm hungry!" I laughed softly as she pouted.

"Hungry or not…" I stole a few chips while she wasn't looking, "You don't need to drown yourself in food."

She sighed before looking at her plate, "Draco!"

"Yes?" I asked as I swallowed the potato chip.

"You're an idiot." She smiled and shook her head softly.

Hermione sighed before she looked at Cindy, "Hey… do you remember what Halloween was like back in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah… I love it. Well… the trick or Treating and dressing up part. Not the scaring part."

"Why's that?" I looked over at her.

"Kial _always_ ends up scaring the wits out of me by saying some monster that I've been reading about will take my candy if I don't give it to him for 'Safe Keeping'!"

Hermione chuckled softly, "How long does it normally take for you to find it with him?"

"Two days later." Cin smirked softly, "Gets me every year. First a Dragon, then a Rabid unicorn -don't ask, I was going through a girl thing at the time- then a Harpy, then a Wendigo, then a Manticore, then a Kraken -I was going through a mythology faze alright!- then finally, the Halloween before I came here, he pulled out all the stops and said a cross between a Lion, tiger and bear would take it." I started laughing as did Hermione. "Sure laugh it up! I can't believe I fell for it! Every time too!"

I slowly gained control of my laughter, "S… so what would you dress up as?"

She blushed a little, "Well… to tell the truth… I always was fascinated with magic and I always dressed up as a Magician or an illusionist."

"Every year?" I raised a brow.

"Well… there was a small year where I dressed up like a cowgirl…" Her blush deepened.

"How old were you then?" Weasley asked.

Cindy rubbed her neck and answered, "T… Ten."

I smiled as the thought of her in that kind of clothing before we even met. Then I instantly looked away when she glared, "What about this year? Got any ideas?"

"I'm thinking of cosplaying… dressing up as someone… as um…. Maybe… a Pokemon."

"A what?" Everyone frowned but I started laughing.

"A… you guys wouldn't get it... and Stop laughing Draco!"

I held up my hands as we all finished eating, "Hey, it's not my fault you lost."

"We went to lunch too soon!"

I shrugged as she and I got up and waved off the others.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

"I need to apologize to Kial." Cindy decided as we sat on the courtyard bench.

"No." I reasoned softly, "I don't think he wants you to… that's why we told you."

Cindy looked down and whispered, "I'm such an idiot…"

"You're no idiot Cin." I reprimanded.

My girlfriend didn't meet my eyes, "If I hadn't let… if I hadn't let Bellatrix take me… I would've made sure you and Kial didn't come up with a stupid plan… and that you wouldn't have accepted it."

"You can't change the past." I reasoned. I hate when I say things and her eyes go wide and wild like they just did.

"Draco you're a bloody genius! Come on!" She got up and started dragging me to the Perfect Dorms.

"What are you thinking?" I frowned when we got to her room.

"Can you go grab yours?" She was going through her drawers while I raised a brow, "Your Time-Turner!"

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" She smacked my arm as she walked over to her nightstand. I sighed and went to go grab my Time-Turner from where I had it under my bed.

"What are you thinking?" I complained as I walked back into her room.

"Found it!" The Hufflepuff breathed out, "And I'm thinking of stopping this. Stopping Voldemort… stopping him before he rose again. Draco… I'm thinking of changing the past to save the present."

"But… if you do that…"

"I know! It's crazy… but that's why I think it'll work!"

"But… what about the story…" I held up the _'Half-Blood Prince'_ book.

"If we stop him before he rises… then; one, you won't get the dark mark and be cursed with your stupid task. And two Cedric would be alive and well and NOT dead because of Lucius!"

I winced… she keeps coming up with good points!

"So… how far back?" I frowned.

She smirked, "I'm gonna deal with the one _rat_ that had brought Voldemort back, out of fear."

My eyes went wide, "Peter Pettigrew…"

Cin nodded, "Wormtail… now come on! A spell just came to my mind and I don't want to lose it!"

I gulped and gave her the Turner before I gripped her shoulder as she called out, " _'_ _Ferrariis potentias illorum temporum crescere nos quam horis repetam. Ut nobis annos_ _'_." The turners glowed before turning into one.

"Okay…" I gulped as I pulled a part of the cord over my neck, "You sure about this?"

"Can't turn back now." She noted before she turned the dial three times, "Third year here we come."

* * *

 **See? Did I tell you or what? Third year next chapter. I solemnly swear!**

 **I've been working on a separate full story set for third year... sorry to say but it's just gonna be small bits and pieces for that in this story...**

 **Anyway, I'll be posting it along with this story until that part's finished... starting next week.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think though.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!... Alright... this is where the Third year is gonna come into play... so... I hope you like it...**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Third year Draco Malfoy's POV**

"NO!" Cindy and I shouted at Kial as we walked through the wall.

"Why not?!" He complained as we got to the other side.

"Because we..." My voice trailed off as I noticed some posters hanging on some of the other brick post.

"Oh no..." Cindy ran over to one of them and snatched it up, "This is bad... this is REALLY, REALLY bad!"

"What is it?" I frowned and walked over to her as did Kial after he gave our trunks to a Train worker.

"Sirius Black." They whispered and stared at the image of the man.

"What about him?" I frowned and took the paper from Cindy's hand.

"He was convicted and sent to Azkaban for being thought..." Kial looked around for a second, "For being thought to have had connection to You-Know-Who and being the reason Lilly and James Potter are dead."

"WHAT?!" I shouted before they slapped their hands over my mouth.

"Keep it down!" They snapped before we walked onto the Train.

"I'm just saying..." I held up my hands as we walked into our usual compartment and they removed their hands.

"That's the point." Cindy sighed, "You need to stop saying things before something happens... trust me that can get you close to killed."

"I... I know." I sighed.

The Train started moving but Cindy kept looking out the window, "Kial... got any good memories?"

"Dementors on their way?" He guessed.

"I'd say we've got ten minutes before we hear Harry's scream of pain." Cin rephrased.

Kial sighed before looking out the window, "Fifth grade school dance."

"I punched you in the gut."

"Before that!"

Cindy sighed then started thinking, "Nope. Don't remember anything other than that."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I had danced with this girl... Emma Trendily. She had the most beautiful dark chocolate brown hair and brown eyes..." He started murmuring the rest.

Cindy kicked his shin, "My eleventh Birthday that was the best day for me."

"Of course it is." Kial rolled his eyes while I simply smirked.

They looked over at me, "What about you?"

I bit my lip and glanced over at Cindy, who looked even cuter than when we left Hogwarts at the end of the last Term. Her hair had gotten a little more curved and her eyes showed some sort of gold shading in them. Not that I could ever tell her that. She's a great friend... but I could never tell her what I feel now.

"Uh... it's hard to say." I shrugged instead.

Cindy looked out the window as it started to frost over. We instantly got to our feet and pulled out our wands.

The second I did, however, I started hearing angry yelling. I fell back against one of the compartment in fright. "Guys... do you... do you hear something?"

Kial fell against the other, "I... I do..."

"No... no... I am _not_ afraid!" Cindy held her footing albeit a little scared, "I am strong... I... I'm not afraid." Even as she said that she started moving back and grabbing her head. I was about to call out to her when the yelling got even louder. I gripped my head, feeling a lot of pain. Then there was a flash of bright light and suddenly, the yelling stopped.

"You guys okay?" I breathed heavily as we slowly got to our feet.

"I have the worst headache... but I'm good." Kial nodded.

Cindy on the other-hand was pale and looked really queasy.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Here." Kial handed her some chocolate from his pocket.

Cindy took it and slowly took a bit, "That... was horrible."

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I... I think so." Cindy nodded slowly.

I smiled lightly, "Good."

Kial looked out the door, "I'm gonna go check out Harry."

"I'll-"

"No!" We interrupted Cindy.

"I'll go alone. Better a Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Kial walked out of the compartment without another word.

"And we're alone." I sighed.

Cindy nodded, not saying a word which I didn't let go unnoticed.

"You okay? Honestly." I sat beside her.

She took a shaky breath, "N... no. I... I heard something... and saw something... er... nothing actually."

"What did you hear?" I frowned.

Cindy bit her lip, "Nothing."

"You didn't hear or see anything?" I frowned.

"I used to be afraid of the dark and being completely alone okay!" My best friend explained sharply.

Biting my lip, I took her hand, "I heard someone yelling angrily at me... My father I guess."

Cindy wouldn't meet my gaze, "I may not have heard or saw what Kial heard and saw... but I know something that it could be..."

"What is it?" I asked without thinking.

Cindy laughed lightly, "Believe it or not... he's afraid of me getting hurt."

I squeezed her hand lightly, "After last Term... I believe it." Cindy smiled lightly before yawning a little and leaning against my shoulder.

I brushed a hand through her hair as I heard her fall asleep. I bit my lip as Kial walked back in, "Anything new on Pot- er... Harry?"

Kial shook his head, "Nope. Same as expected."

"Oh." I nodded before I noticed that I've been petting Cindy's hair and I looked down at her.

"She felt sorry for you." Kial reminded me.

"Yeah... I know." I sighed.

"You ever gonna tell her?" Kial asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" I frowned and looked up at him.

"Dude. I've seen the way you've look at her this summer." Kial scuffed.

I bit my lip for the fourth time since I got on the train, "I... I know..."

"Then tell her. I'm not gonna stop you." My Gryffindor friend assured.

"That's not... that's not what worries me." I sighed, "I'm afraid she'll reject me."

Kial was silent for a long while but he soon said, "Cindy's smart and kind. But she's also stubborn and really obnoxious at times."

"She is not!" I counted heatedly.

Kial smirked lightly, "Go ahead and say it."

I looked down at Cindy and whispered to Kial, "I like her... a lot Kial."

"More than like. We both know this."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Alright fine... I... I love her. I love Cindy Hiolna."

 _ **Sixth Year**_ **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Thanks for that." My eyes were wide as Draco sent the remaining Dementors away with his Patronus and the nothingness faded from my eyes and ears.

"It's okay." He kissed the top of my head, "Now… can we get _into_ the train?!"

Oh… we're on top of a fast moving locomotive going... God knows how fast. Yeah…. That will never happen.

"No. It's packed full of students. There's no way we're going in." I insisted.

"Then why the bloody heck get us here?!" Draco complained. I had turned the time-turner into a one time Portkey when we landed in a small broom closest to take us to the Hogwarts express.

"This is our third year train ride. If we're gonna start anywhere… it's here."

"How?"

I sighed, "I'm gonna steal 'Scampers'."

"Are you mental?!" Draco almost shouted, and I was thankful that the wind made it hard for both me and the people on the train to hear.

"Maybe… but we've gotta do it… _I've_ gotta do it!" I decided, more for myself than Draco.

"Okay…" Draco held me close as the school slowly approached.

 **Third year Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **1 and a half hours later...**_

I groaned as Draco shook me awake, "Five more minutes guys..."

"Want me to douse you in water?" Kial chuckled and that woke me up.

"Not funny!" I complained as I grabbed my bag, "How much longer?"

"About a half hour. So get going." Kial answered.

I sighed before I walked out of the compartment and to the bathroom.

As I was walking there the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I took a wild guess, "Buzz off Parkinson."

Said Slytherin Princess got in front of me, "No. You have no right to talk to me like that or-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Do you honestly think I care? You're a snot nosed brat. And I'd rather you not bother me this year."

"You're friends with my future husband!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you should look for another one. I hear Ron Weasley's available." I smirked at the disgusted look on her face and stepped around her. "Nice talking to ya."

I walked into the bathroom and started changing. I switched the blue jeans I was wearing for my skort, and changed my yellow hoodie for my tank-top. I sighed as I looked at my reflection while I put on my robes. "I need to stop my late night reading."

After I stuffed my muggle clothes into my bag I walked out and ran into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello." I smiled at my favorite Teacher and held out a hand, "Cindy Hiolna. Hufflepuff third year."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Hiolna." Remus Lupin shook my hand, "You seem very cheery... do you have a lot of happy memories?"

I let our hands drop as I pursed my lips, "Um... you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher right?"

Lupin smiled, "That'd be correct."

"I advise a Boggart for your first class with the Gryffindors, Slytherins and me." I advised.

Lupin nodded, "Very good idea."

"Um..."

We turned to see Kial walking over to us.

"Mr. Biralion... are you two friends?" Lupin tilted his head a little.

We nodded, "Yeah."

Lupin smiled, "Well then... better not hold you two up. I'll be on my way." With that, he walked away from the two of us.

"What's up?" I looked over at Kial as we walked back to our usual compartment.

"Got anything new?" Kial glanced at me.

I shrugged, "I advised Lupin to get a Boggart."

"Next time do the opposite. And tell someone NOT to get something that could scare me half to death!"

I simply shrugged, "Depends on what scares you." I was NOT going to tell him about what the Dementor made me see... there's no way!

"Still!" He complained as we got to our Compartment.

"Still what?" Draco asked as we sat down.

"Cindy advised the new D.A.D.A. teacher to use a Boggart for the first class." Kial answered.

"They use your worst fears against you!" Draco protested.

I rolled my eyes, "Exactly why I want it to be the first thing he teaches."

"CIN!" They complained angrily.

I sighed, "Relax."

"But!"

"Boys! It's not something to worry about!" I snapped angrily.

 _ **45 minutes later...**_

I looked over my shoulder and I swear I thought I thought I saw a pair of Ember eyes watching us.

I shivered, "Freaky."

"What is?" Draco frowned.

I ignored him and walked off the train.

We were about to walk into the Great Hall with the other third Years when Sprout motioned for me to follow her.

I sighed and nodded, "I'll be right back."

Draco frowned as Snape motioned for him to come too, "Looks like I have to follow."

I raised a brow as we walked over to Professor Sprouts office.

"You wanted to see us Professors?" We asked them the second we stepped in.

"Sit down, dearies. We have something we wish to discuss." My head of House smiled at us.

"Which is?" We frowned as we sat down.

Sprout started, "You both are wishing for a Time-Turner?"

I gulped, "Um... I took up a lot of extra classes..."

"And I might have followed her example..." Draco bit his lip.

"We're not upset." Snape drawled as Professor Sprout put down one Time-Turner, "We are, however, at a loss. We only have one extra time-turner."

I bit my lip, "I can go without one or two classes..."

"Didn't you chose all of-" I stepped on Draco's foot getting him to be quiet.

"The point for you two being here at this moment, Miss. Hiolna, is not so you can rid of classes. But rather the reason you want the time-turners to begin with."

I looked over at Draco who looked really sheepish, "Draco...?!"

"You never let me see your things so I can't say-" I twisted my foot on his own.

"Now, now... no need to worry, Miss. Hiolna." Sprout assured and showed me a different necklace with a pocket watch within it, "This is for you."

I quickly put this version of a Time-Turner on and Draco snatched up the other.

"Thank you Professors." We nodded and quickly walked out.

"Keep walking and we may just make it before-" My sentence was cut short by the Great Hall opening up.

"I'll see you later." Draco decided as he walked over to the Slytherins.

"Right." I sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuffs.

"There you are." Cedric smiled at me.

"Here I am." I stuffed the time-turner under my shirt.

After we got into the Common Room and the first and Second years were in their Dorms, I sat on the chair closest to the fire.

"Hey." I turned to see Adam walking over to me.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"I take it you heard of the escape?" Adam guessed as he sat beside me.

I scuffed, "Yeah."

The seventh year boy put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I sighed as I watched the fire crackle.

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Draco whatever you do... whatever animal Hagrid teaches us... do NOT do anything you KNOW you'll regret." Kial and I hissed to our Slytherin friend as we walked to Hagrid's Hut with everyone else that's taking Care for Magical Creatures.

"Whatever would I do that for?" Draco rolled his eyes, "The man shouldn't even-"

"Don't start." We glared at him.

"Just saying." He murmured as we finally got to the Hut where Hagrid was motioning for everyone to come closer.

"That's it everyone, come closer. Come closer." Hagrid instructed as we got up to him.

"Hi Hagrid." Kial and I waved at the Half-Giant as we got closer to him.

Hagrid smiled and nodded silently, "I've got a real treat for you all today. A great lesson. So follow me."

With that we started to walk a little ways into the Forest.

Well... I may have been a wee bit too excited to 'Walk' per-say...

"Cin stop skipping." Kial whispered to me. I shrugged not really caring as we got closer to the Hippogriffs.

"Alright all of you... less chattering." Hagrid called out, "Form a group over there and open your books to page 49."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Draco asked annoyed as we walked over to where Hagrid had pointed.

I smirked, "Just stroke the spine of course."

Hagrid smiled, "Right you are Cindy. Just Stroke the spine and you'll be alright."

I smiled giddily as we did as instructed. I however did wince when Neville fell on his back as the Book tried to bite him.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom." One of the Slytherins (Blaise, not Draco) scuffed.

I gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet, "You okay mate?"

"I'm okay... I'm okay." The book nod at him again and we were both forced to the ground.

I giggled softly before I put a foot on his book, " _Now_ stroke the spine." With that, Neville did as I suggested and rubbed a hand on the spine of the book.

"Thanks Cindy." He smiled as we got to our feet again.

"No problem." I smiled back before I picked our books off the ground and handed him his.

He quickly headed back to the other Gryffindors and I got into step with Kial and Draco again, both of whom glared at me the second I did. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"I think they're funny." I heard Hermione tell Harry and Ron.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny." Draco scuffed.

"Draco don't!" Kial and I hissed to him, but he continued.

"And really witty." Draco added.

"Draco stop!" We snarled.

"God this place had gone to the dogs." He still continued.

"Draco!" I held my book up.

"Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this _oaf_ teach-" Draco looked over at me, became frightened about where I had my book by his head, and didn't finish.

"Keep saying things like that about one of my favorite teachers and that'll never happen." I hissed as I moved the book away and Harry walked over to us.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Kial..." I glanced at my long time friend.

He nodded and started pulling Harry away quickly, "I'm sure he didn't _actually_ mean it."

"Sure I-" I stepped on Draco's foot, "Ow!"

"Shut _UP_ Draco!" I hissed angrily.

Draco was about to say something to me when I twisted my foot on his and he didn't say a word.

"Okay... well that happened." Hagrid walked through the crowed.

 **Third year Kial Biralion's POV**

"Couldn't agree more." I murmured as I pushed Harry back to the others and walked back to Cindy and Draco.

"Buckbeak..." Cindy and I watched as the Hippogriffs were pulled out.

"Oh great-"

"Don't start again Draco." We hissed.

When it came time for someone to ride the Hippogriffs Cindy all but jumped at the chance.

"Very well... Cindy go ahead." Hagrid sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled giddily.

I shook my head slightly chuckling, "Here we go."

Cindy walked up to Buckbeak, bowed while keeping eye-contact, waited for him to bow back, slowly walked up to him while still keeping eye-contact and held a hand out. Which Buckbeak walked up and brushed his head on.

I let out a small sigh of relief as did Draco.

"If that blood monster hurts her..." Draco softly let his threat hang in the air.

Cindy got on the Hippogriff and within seconds started flying through the air. "Wahoo!" Cindy called out, smiling and laughing as she flew across the Black Lake on his back.

"I don't think you need to worry about that Draco." I smirked as Buckbeak landed with Cindy safe and intact.

However... I did see a small nip on her hand, he must've accidentally bitten her when he moved his head over her hand. "That bloody..." I held Draco back.

"It was probably an accident." I insisted.

"Accident or no..." Draco pulled out of my grip as Cindy walked over to us.

"Draco don't!" But Draco did. He walked right past her and up to Buckbeak.

Cindy and I slapped our hands over each other's mouths but I know we both were thinking the same thing.

'Draco Malfoy is _never_ gonna be forgiven.'

 _ **3 hours later... Hospital Wing**_

"I don't understand why I should be in here." Cindy had her arms folded and wasn't looking at Draco.

"Nor do I." I sighed. Looks like _I_ was gonna have to be the voice of reasoning.

"He bit you! He deserves-" Cindy stormed out of the Hospital Wing not wanting to hear any more of Draco's excuse.

I looked at my enchanted watch and nodded impressed, "Ten minutes... wow... she lasted longer than I expected."

"Kial!" Draco complained.

"You shouldn't have done such a stupid thing." I informed him.

"That thing-"

"Is now gonna die! All because you just _had_ to ignore Hagrid's warning!" I interrupted, "Cindy _loves_ that Hippogriff man! She may have gotten bitten, but didn't you see her smiling and laughing before she got off?!"

Draco opened his mouth but I turned and left before he could say anything.

 **Sixth Year Draco Malfoy's POV**

I was complaining as my Cindy dragged me out of the Broom closest we've been sleeping in and over to a window, overlooking the Dark Forrest.

"It's our first Care for Magical Creatures Class." She hissed, "I swear… you were a bloody moron for what you did."

"I know." I sighed. I leaned closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

Cindy whispered softly, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Cindy Hiolna." I held her close as we watched the younger me being taken away, "I know this is stupid… but could we… could we fast forward to the second Hogsmeade?"

Cindy frowned, "The first time I actually heard you call Hermione a mudblood?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Cin!"

"It's true." Cindy shrugged, "And… I guess if you want… It was… what? Three months after this?"

I nodded, "Yeah… so how are we gonna turn this so it's three months and not years?" I motioned to the Time-Turner around her neck.

She sighed and pushed something before it glowed again, "There. You sure about this? I need to get Scampers-"

"You need to wait… I vaguely remember seeing something after I had called Granger… that word."

"Mudblood." Cin murmured and I glared, "Oh just put the chain on."

I smiled softly and did just that, "Second Hogsmeade visit here we come." We turned the Tuner together and instantly the surroundings changed to that of the Winter's day.

"Come on! Let's go!" I started dragging Cindy out of Hogwarts quickly.

"Draco I swear I think I saw someone that almost looked you!" I heard the younger version of Cindy gasp.

"Way to go! Now I'm having Daj vu!" Cin complained softly.

"Shh!" I hissed, "Remember? I instantly denied that thought. I figured you wanted to go to Hogsmeade twice today."

"Oh yeah…" While we were running Cindy whacked me upside the head, "Next time don't make me hope that it was true!"

I smiled softly. Bloody hell was this risky… but it was a risk I was willing to take.

* * *

 **Okay... here it is... I hope it's good... and that it's not all that crazy...**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26!... Alright... there's alot of time skipping in this chapter, and _alot_ of going's on... please bare with me... it took me three days to figure this chapter out...**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies. or the song that also appears in this chapter.

* * *

 **Third Year Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I smiled as Kial, Draco and I got off the train for Hogsmeade, "We're back again!"

"Someone's excited." I swear I heard someone chuckle then cry out in pain, "OW! It was a joke! No need to flick my ear!" I smirked softly, maybe Draco was right? Maybe I wanted to come back to today to go to Hogsmeade again?

"Oh well… can't worry about it right now." I shrugged.

"Can't worry about what?! Cin you have been worrying me none stop since you and Draco thought you heard and saw something!" Kial snapped.

"I swear I did though… but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me."

"Yeah… tricks. OW! That was my foot!" The same voice scuffed then howled in pain.

"Okay… I'm starting to see your point." Draco turned around quickly then turned to face us again, "But I still don't see anything."

I groaned, then nodded, "So… where to first?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"Honeydukes."

"Shrieking Shack."

Draco said the first one. Kial said the second. And I said the third. We started laughing because we had said it all at once... like we did our first time here.

"Let's try that again." I decided.

Same result... again.

"How about….. how about you three go where you want to?" A voice, this one different from the last, suggested before we could try again.

"Who's there?" Kial snarled.

" _'Mutationem Amens'_." The voices whispered and I instantly translated it mentally from Latin.

'Change Appearance'.

Two people, a guy and girl, appeared from an alley. The girl glaring daggers at the boy before smiling softly and looking at us in a I-promise-I'm-not-deadly-but-don't-do-anything-stupid sort of way.

The guy had jet black hair and the girl blond. The boy had grey eyes that I couldn't figure out the emotion to. Sorrow? Anger? Joy? But the girl... her eyes were green and they shown with one thing, relief.

Another thing was the spell... they looked to be sixteen so how could they know about make-'em-ups?

"Sorry... but like we said... you could split up." The boy seemed to be picking his words carefully as they walked over, but the girl sighed.

"Percy..." The name sounded fake but I figured it was because they nicknamed each other or something. She looked over at us again, "Sorry about my boyfriend… he's a prat."

"Hey!"

The girl ignored 'Percy', "I'm Annabeth. We came to Hogsmeade to let go of some… challenge that have crossed our path…. So um… you three wouldn't have happened to have seen a Rat with a boy named 'Ron Weasley' have you? We're trying to find it because it may have a disease."

"You mean the Weasley's pet rat?" I raised a brow, "Yeah… uh… he's still in Gryffindor Tower, right Kial?" Said Gryffindor was just glaring at them.

"KAIL!" Draco and I shouted.

"Er… uh… yeah." Kial nodded slowly.

"Thank you….. we're good friends with Headmaster Dumbledore so we'll just head out." Percy weakly managed a smile and slowly walked away with 'Annabeth'.

"Hey wait a second!" I called out after a moment of thinking.

Annabeth sighed, "Legilimency can do extraordinary things… and I know what you're about to ask. And yes. I'm a mudblood."

She spent time around Slytherins.

"Pureblood." Percy answered Draco's question as he opened his mouth, "And Slytherin."

"How can you let him call you that?!" Kial demanded.

"Because we're close friends too. We don't mean it." Annabeth answered before they continued on their way.

"I don't like them." Kial decided as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

I looked at the girl before a small smile spread onto my lips, "I don't know… I think the boy was kinda cute."

Draco growled softly before looking at the boy, "Yeah… the girl was too."

I rolled my eyes and let his annoying jealousy problem slide. What's up with him anyway?

 **Sixth year Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Really Cindy?! What was with the names?! And the look?!" Draco complained after I got our appearances back to normal.

I shrugged, "Saw the movie liked the characters. Besides I remember us talking to them. You were picking your words from what you remember yourself. But, seeing as how I didn't want to get on Kial's bad side, I had to wing it."

"And I'm pretty sure you would've without it." Draco smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever... come on." I took Draco's hand and we headed for the tower.

"You sure about this?" Draco whispered as we sneaked into the castle, "We could go to the Shrieking Shack... see if he's there."

"You heard what the past us said. Pettigrew's in the Gryffindor Tower." I countered.

"But I think he slipped out." Draco took my hand, "I think that's what I saw."

"You _think_?"

"I was a little more than upset when you shoved me into the snow moments after I said the word, okay?" Draco sighed, "Snow was in my face, I don't know _what_ I saw."

I nodded, and took his hand, "It wasn't your fault... but... you're sure?"

"It's our best bet at the moment." My Slytherin assured.

"Okay then..."

We rushed back to Hogsmead.

 _ **40 minutes later...**_

We hid behind a tree in the Shrieking Shack's yard, and listened in on the Golden Trio while the younger Silver Trio made their way here, together.

"It's meant to be the oldest building in Britain." Hermione and Ron walked up to them, "Did I mention that?"

"Twice." Ron answered while I mouthed it. Earning a whack in the arm from Draco.

'What? I love that part.' I rolled my eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came the younger Malfoy Heir's voice and I had to stretch my neck to see him, and the other younger members of the Silver Trio walking over to the Shack.

"Cool it, Draco." Came my younger voice, as the younger me glared at him.

"Just saying, Cin." He shrugged and my Draco and I hid behind the tree fully again, "Now... you two shopping for you new-"

"Draco I swear, don't finish that sentence." The younger Kial growled.

"Can't you two learn to have a little fun?"

"Maybe they would if you'd just shut up, Malfoy. They've got their own lives." Hermione sneered.

I looked at the ground at the younger Draco's feet and pulled out my wand, ' _ **"**_ _ **Accio Scampers"**_!'

The rat was pulled in our direction before making a B-Line for the shack.

'Oh come on!' I mouthed, angrily.

"Wesley, doesn't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron sounded downhearted, and my Draco winced a little.

I took his hand gently while the younger me stepped closer to the fence. "It's amazing though... isn't it Draco?" The younger me was in awe.

"It's just an old house, Cin." The younger Draco scuffed.

I gripped my Slytherin's hand, when he looked like he was about to yell something, and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

He nodded, 'But still...' I gave him a look, 'Sorry...'

"It's not just an old house, Draco. Believe us. There's a story to that Shack that you wouldn't believe." Kial stepped up, "But Ron, now's not the time."

"And I believe-"

"No!" The younger versions of Kial and I cut Draco off, "Now's not the time, or place, Draco!"

"Can't we just, for _once_ , enjoy something _without_ being at each other's throats?!" The younger me and Hermione added.

"He started it!" Both Draco and Ron countered then started arguing over who was right.

'Draco...' I hit my Slytherin's shoulder when I saw something in the Shack.

'Let's go.' Draco agreed. We were about to step away from the Tree when I noticed Scampers coming this way.

'Or let's not...' I pulled Draco back, and waved my wand, creating a small mouse trap.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Draco shook his head. I gave him a look and He rolled his eyes, 'Don't say it.'

I held up my hands before we got lower to where the trap was and Scampers... scampered up to it, 'That's it... come to the cheese... come here...' I heard the younger Draco scuff at something Ron said, and I chanced a glance back.

"Yes, because we knew what we were doing then. That _surely_ makes us worse than you."

"Hope you can back up all that talk, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that you filth..." Draco looked over at the younger me while _I_ myself looked back at Scampers as he came closer to the trap.

My Slytherin took my hand and mumbled, "I can't believe I said that word so easily..."

I squeezed it, then kissed his cheek, 'It's okay. I'm not mad at you for it.'

"Sorry if it hurts, Cin... but she deserves to be told this..." The Younger him breathed out, before I looked and heard him say to Hermione, "You filthy little Mudblood."

Right as he said that, the younger Kial and I shoved him to the snow, right as Scampers was caught.

"Yes!" We breathed out, softly, and relieved.

'Let's just hope things change for the better.' Draco noted as Harry started having his fun with his younger self, making the other younger Trio Members laugh.

I nodded before another memory struck me, and I whispered to mine, "Draco, we need to the night the Dementors attacked us by the lake."

"No! No! Absolutely not!" He hissed back.

"Neither of us had sent that Patronus to help Harry, Draco. And I just now remembered what the Patronus was…"

"What was…" Draco trailed off as he remembered, "It was a Big-Horn sheep…! _Your_ Patronus!"

"And I also remembered my love of all animals..." I gulped.

"Great... just bloody great..." Draco hissed.

"How was I supposed to know? I was caught in the moment and I forgot!" I hissed before I saw the younger Malfoy heir running away, frightened.

"Sorry, Cin." Draco looked down.

"Hey... it's okay..." I kissed his cheek again, "Anyway... I was watching the Third year Harry do the spell trying to somehow give him some of my happy memories to help… then that was when I felt the presents of another Patronus. It was one of my memories. I can tell you this _now_ because I remember the memory. It was when you first kissed me when we became a couple."

Draco's eyes widened before he all but shoved the chain around our necks, "Okay… I just hope we go back to a better future..."

"I know… and I realize that we met them, so things could happen."

Draco nodded, "That was… what? About six months later?"

"Yep." I nodded and turned the dial six times.

Within seconds we were standing in Hogsmeade in broad daylight.

"Why at this time?!" Draco complained and I raised a brow at him, "Do you take joy in that slap and punch you and Granger gave me?!"

I nodded, smiling, "Yep. Besides I can't go any father later today than this."

"Really?"

I nodded again, "Now come on… we're missing it." I took his arm and started dragging him all the way behind the set of rocks that Draco was hiding behind and kept hidden from both the third year Draco and I and Hermione and Harry.

"Come to see…. Um… it?" The third year Draco asked nervously as _I_ stormed out with Kial and the Golden Trio.

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione and I screeched as we stormed up to him and pulled out our wands.

"Oh boy..." My boyfriend hissed while his past counterpart shouted, "Oh come on!"

"Hermione…" Weasel groaned, "It's not worth it."

"Oh it's worth it!" The third year Kial hissed.

I winced with Draco before I noticed something in Ron's pocket.

"Yep... still alive." I hissed.

"We can still get him." Draco assured.

"' _ **Accio Rat'**_." I whispered, my wand out.

I frowned when the spell didn't work.

"' _ **Accio Rat'**_." Draco tried. Didn't work either.

We frowned before a thought occurred to me so I whispered to my boyfriend, "Maybe… maybe our wands are zeroing each other out?"

"Could be." Draco nodded softly.

Hermione and the other me put our wands down but I know the other Draco had that stupid smirk on his face because seconds later, I heard Hermione punch him and I heard me slap him.

"OW!" The past Draco snapped before he walked away alone.

"Deserved it!" The other me growled after him and I rolled my eyes as both the time-traveled Draco and my boyfriend glared at me.

"What?" I hissed softly, "You know what… never mind… let's just get going."

"Where to?" Draco frowned.

I pointed to the Patch by Hagrid's house, "Neither of us put those stones there."

Draco frowned, "But we don't-" His comment was cut off as I summoned the exact same stones that Hermione was supposed to throw.

"You were saying?" I smirked before we rushed down to the patch.

"You're sure we did this though?" He asked as we spread the stones around.

"Time travel can be screwy sometimes." I sighed as I put the last stone down, "Now come on! We gotta get that rat!"

Draco nodded. "Are you sure though? Don't you want to take a break and go back to our time."

"Patronus, Draco! The Patronus!"

"Good point."

We slowly made our way to the Dark Woods. When we were at the edge of it Draco slowed to a stop, "Um… are you sure we wanna go in there?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me, "Come on!"

It was a few minutes later that I instantly regretted doing this as I started to see and hear nothing.

"Come on…" Draco took my hand, "Of all the places those stupid Dementors had to come from…!"

"I… I'm fine." I lied through my teeth, "Let's g-" My advise was instantly cut off by the Dementors coming after us.

"Run?"

"Run." I nodded quickly.

 **Third Year Draco Malfoy's POV**

I rubbed face were Cin had slapped me, "Still hurts you know!"

"Get over it!" Cin hissed as we made our way to the patch with Granger and Potter.

I raised a brow when I saw something strange… I saw platinum-blond hair running in the woods. I shook my head and simply followed after my best friend.

"Okay… I must be going mad." I whispered to her was we got behind some trees.

"You saw Platinum-hair?" Cin figured, "I saw dark, really curvy hair."

"Tell me that we're seeing things…" I begged.

"I wish I— DUCK!" Cin pulled my down as Potter sent a stunning charm my way.

"Okay… remind me again why we're wanting to help them!?" I demanded.

Cin glared at me, "Talk to me like that again and I will slap you ten times as harder!"

I snarled, how the bloody hell could I have fallen for her in the first place?!

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We watched as Professor Lupin turned into a blood thirsty werewolf.

The two of us hadn't spoken much in an hour and it was getting tiring.

"Cin…" I was about to say when Granger started howling at the thing. And, I chalk it up to the weight of not talking, Cindy started doing the same.

I cupped a hand over her mouth as Lupin headed past the others, past Potter and Granger and up to us, "Great… we're dead."

"No… we're not…" Cindy gulped before pulling out her wand, right as the werewolf closer to us, " _'_ _Convertere homo'_."

I frowned at the strange wording before Remus Lupin transformed back to normal right before our eyes.

"Miss. Hiolna?! Mr. Malfoy?!" He asked alarmed.

"Drink this sir." Cindy quickly handed him a vial, "It's… it's the potion."

Lupin nodded and took a long drink of the potion, "Thank you Miss. Hiolna."

My best friend shook her head, "It was Draco that got it for you." My mouth hung open as Cindy directed our DADA teacher back the Castle.

"You lied to him." I noted as we headed off to the _next_ area that we had to be in.

Cin glanced over at me, "Had to… I don't like taking credit… and it _was_ your idea."

"But you were the one that got it." I insisted as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve the praise more than me." She smiled softly as she put a hand over mine.

 **Sixth Year Draco Malfoy's POV**

Cindy jumped over a fallen tree trunk as we ran, but I tripped and fell face first into the ground, "Ow."

"Draco!" Cindy picked me up and slowly looked behind us, "Okay… there's gotta be a way to stop these things..." She groaned when I felt a feeling of dread enter me.

"Cin... come on! I'm right here! I'm talking to you… you're not alone." I took her hands softly. I looked behind us when and anger started to course through me as I saw the Dementors coming closer. "Cindy… come on… please… I'll never leave you… please come on…" I begged her. Finally tears came to my eyes before I placed my lip on her's, putting as much of my love for her into it.

Within moments she responded the same and I slowly broke the kiss, "Draco…?"

I hugged her, "I will never leave you Cin…"

"But-"

"Who cares about the sixth book! It's changing enough as it is!" I stopped her before I realized something, "Do you feel…?"

"Less hopeless… yeah." Cin nodded, "Don't know why."

I nodded slowly before we looked over at the direction of the lake, "Come on… they should be there soon."

"Yeah…" We rushed to the lake and hid behind a bush a long ways away.

I continually thought about what happened with the Dementors as we waited. Nothing like that's ever happened… wait! Hold up… happy memories… happy emotions… "Cin I think-"

"Shh! They're here!" She interrupted me and pointed to the two groups of two hid behind a tree and a rock.

"Remind me again why we chose a tree?!" I hissed to my girlfriend.

"I… I remember having this feeling that… that the bush… this bush... was already being used." Her eyes widened.

"Seer." I coughed. This earned me a whack in the head. Okay… now my foot hurts, my ear hurts, _and_ my head hurts! "I'm gonna have to go to the Hospital Wing when this is over..." She glared at me while I groaned before I saw Harry getting up to cast his Patronus.

"Well… that's my cue." Cindy kissed me one last time before she got up and screamed so loud that I'm surprised neither of our past selves had heard her, " _ **'**_ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM'**_!"

The Big-Horned sheep went past the Third years to help Potter's Stag.

I watched as the two spells barely held off the Dementors so I took Cin's hand and thought of the best memory I could. The first time she forgave me for being a prat. The first of many actually.

To both of our surprise, the Big-Horned sheep glowed brighter with energy.

"That's it… isn't it? Our love for each other is stronger than hatred and sorrow." Cindy realized what I wanted to tell her.

"I think so, yes." I nodded as the Dementors flew away.

We both sighed heavily as the Third year grabbed 'my' T-shirt and started dragging me after Harry and Granger, "Come on Draco!"

I sighed as they got out of my vision, "Now can we go back to our time?"

My girlfriend nodded, "Yeah. I think we can now... too bad we didn't catch Scampers..."

"We can still stop him though... I'm sure of it." I wrapped the chain around our necks and Cindy set the Time-Turner for the day we had disappeared in Sixth year.

Within seconds we were by the lake again, but I took a step back and stepped on a twig, braking it. I winced softly, thinking that Centaurs would come around, but they didn't.

Cin rolled her eyes, "The lake's not a part of the Centaur's area."

I hate when she's smart like that. However, I did smile and kiss her, "Come on… The Perfects are probably wandering where we are." Cin broke into an all out sprint and headed straight for the castle. I smiled softly, before I chased after her. "Race ya..."

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Kial!" We ran up to our best friend.

He sighed, "I thought you were mad at me Cin? For taking the Dark Mark."

"Do NOT make me put the truth spell on you, you little lying sneak." Cin rolled her eyes.

Kial frowned, "Draco told you the truth huh?"

"Sung like a birdy."

"Hey I'm right here!" I complained. We all shared a laugh before pulling Kial into a hug.

"GAH! Guys! Really!?"

"Yep." We laughed, and soon, Kial was too.

"What happened by the way? You weren't at Dinner." Kial informed us.

"Weren't... at... Dinner?" Cin glared at me, "We missed Lunch too!"

I shrugged, "Hey, it's not my fault..."

"You were the one that set it." Cin countered.

"Set what?" Kial got our attention again.

We pulled our Time-Turners out of our pockets, "Take a timed guess."

* * *

 **Well? Good ending to the Third year... technically... portion for _this_ story? I'm working on the third year for the full version, don't worry...**

 **Hopefully, it was good... please review with what you think.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27!... I am... _really_ sorry I missed last week... it was my dad's birthday... and he... he passed away last year... I just... didn't really feel up to doing much... again... sorry.**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **4 weeks later… two days before Halloween…**_

I held Cin close as I slowly woke up and whispered in her ear, "Morning."

The Hufflepuff curled in a little, "Wake me when it's noon… or summer vacation."

I chuckled softly, "Sorry Cin. I don't think Snape'll be happy if you skip his class."

She groaned then slowly got up, "Why must you always say that?"

I smiled, "It got you up didn't it?"

She threw a pillow at me for this, "Very funny."

I smiled, "I am, aren't I?"

Cin smiled slightly, "Geez… come on."

We got out of bed and I started putting on my school clothes while my girlfriend went back to her room to put on hers.

"God do I love her…" I smiled softly as I put on my tie.

Once I finally got dressed I walked out and knocked on Cin's door.

"One sec!" She called back before the door opened and my girlfriend stepped out in her Hufflepuff uniform.

" _Bloody hell…"_ I smiled softly before we walked out of the dorm and headed for Breakfast.

"Kial!" We called out to our friend before he reached the Great Hall.

"Yeah?" He sighed, not meeting Cin's gaze.

"I'm sorry, okay." Our Hufflepuff friend rolled her eyes, "I know you lied. I'm not an idiot."

He looked at us and shook his head, "Fine… I guess we all make mistakes."

We smacked the back of his head as we got into the Great Hall, "Name one time!"

"Third year." He took a step forward as we tries to swat his arms. This caused Cin and I to hit each other's arms instead.

"Ow!"

Kial chuckled before we split up and went to our tables.

"You're eating with us?" Blaise frowned as I sat beside him.

I motioned to Kial, "Not gonna let him be so upset."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

"Oh… before I forget…" I narrowed my eyes onto the Slytherin beside me, "What did you call Kial and Ginny Wesley on the train?"

"Blood Traitors." Blaise shrugged.

"That's what I thought…. Come with me." I got up and walked out of the Great Hall, Blaise following.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

We got into an empty classroom on the sixth floor.

"What do you want to be in here for?" Blaise frowned as he shut the door behind him.

I clinched my fist and punched an empty table with all my rage, "YOU DID NOT CALL MY BEST FRIEND A BLOOD TRAITOR!"

He jumped back a little, "What the bloody hell mate?!"

"You have _no right_ to call me your 'mate' anymore!" I snarled and grabbed his shirt.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I frowned as Draco left with Blaise following close behind. I looked at Kial who nodded, 'Go ahead. See what's up with that.'

'Okay.' I nodded and followed after the two Slytherins.

* * *

I breathed softly and clinched the side of my stomach as I climbed the steps, still following after Draco and Blaise.

It was only when I was close to an empty classroom did I stop. I put my ear to the door and heard Draco yelling.

"What the bloody hell makes you think that I care about them?!" That was Blaise. I heard a punch and my heart almost stopped.

"You _were_ my friend Blaise Zabini! You should've treated them with the same respect that I treat you!" Draco coughed out.

Another punch, "Well I don't! She's a mudblood and he's a blood traitor! Keep this up and you'll be labeled as one too! And you don't want the Dark Lord knowing of your betrayal."

I heard someone being thrown against the door and I had to cup the ear I had planted to it as I let out a soft, "God that hurt!"

Thankfully…. Neither fighting Slytherin heard as I heard something else being banged into the door, "This is what happens to blood traitors you know!" My breath caught in my throat. Blaise was beating up my boyfriend?... BLAISE WAS BEATING UP MY BOYFRIEND?!

Anger swirled with fright inside me as a thought a spell, _"_ 'Intra extra fenestram' _."_

The door shimmered a little and I was able to see inside. I saw Draco on the floor and Blaise throwing punch after punch at him. I winced and almost opened the door to save my boyfriend, but he got up and kicked Blaise…. Oh that's gonna be painful later…

"You're the worst…" Draco grabbed his shirt, "I thought being a Slytherin was the best thing in my life… but I was wrong." My boyfriend punched Blaise in the face, "Cindy is! She's the love of my life…. And don't you _ever_ even _think_ about laying a hand on her or I _will_ harm you with every hex in the book and ever curse in my head!"

Blaise tackled Draco to the groaned, "Do you think I care about your little girlfriend, Malfoy!? I don't! Slytherins lie all the time, did you forget!? Maybe even that mudblood lied to? Who knows?!" He punched Draco in the nose and that's when I had it.

"That's enough!" I shouted as I opened the door to find them as I had seen before.

The boys looked up at me and Blaise's eyes were…. well… BLAZING with anger, "Enough what?"

"Enough of your stupid fighting!" I snarled and looked around the room which was _totally_ trashed, "Blaise… I want you to go to Dumbledore right now."

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

I grabbed his wrinkled shirt collar, "Blaise… I want you to go to Dumbledore right now!"

He snarled and started walking to the door, "Whatever…"

"Oh and one more thing." I added and he stopped to hear me, " _'Quidam male quidam quaedam. Nunc autem dicendum est MENTIS'_."

He growled before walking away and to the Headmaster's office.

"Bloody…" My head snapped in the direction of Draco and I instantly knelt down.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked gently.

"Is it possible to hurt all over?" Draco coughed out.

"Not really." I put pressure on his dark mark and he howled in pain, "Good a time as any…" I pulled out the vial, and put the continence onto a syringe that I summoned to go with it.

"Oh boy…" Draco murmured as I put the needle to the mark.

"This is gonna hurt like hell…. But grit your teeth a bear it." I begged before I took his hand with my free one and stuck the needle into the mark.

"HOLY….!" Draco shouted and had a death grip on my hand.

"Draco…." I glared at him, both for his loud mouth, and the fact that I was loosing feeling in my arm as I finished putting the mixed blood on the mark.

"That hurt…" He croaked out before looking up at me.

"I know." I sighed and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

He smiled softly before kissing my lips tenderly. I smiled back and returned the kiss. It was then that I felt blood seeping from his nose and mouth and I instantly broke the kiss, "What?... what's wrong?"

"You're bleeding…." I pulled out my wand, but he snatched it up.

"I'll be fine." I know he was lying.

"I don't care." I put my hands over his mouth and thought the healing spell... this caused a huge drain of energy on my part but I didn't let it really show.

"Cin…" Draco held me up as I almost toppled over, "I said I'd be fine…"

"I don't care…." I whispered softly, "What the hell was that about anyway?"

Draco looked away, "I… I confronted Zabini about what he called you and Kial on the train…."

"You didn't have to." I assured him.

"But I wanted to." Draco slowly sat up and kissed my forehead, "I would do anything if it kept you from getting hurt…"

The bell for class rang out and I was glad that we had free time for the next hour.

"Let me take you to Madam Pomfrey." I decided.

"No." My Slytherin boyfriend hissed, "I'm fine."

"And I'm a Dementor." I helped him to his feet, "Draco…. I'm not taking no for an answer… Blaise beat you up… I saw him do it…"

Draco pulled out of my grip, "I said I'm fine. I mean it."

"Will you stop trying to be so prideful?!" I snapped, finally having it with his stupid man-ish ways.

"I am not!" Draco snapped back.

I folded my arms, "Draco…."

He sighed and kissed my cheek and brushed a hand through my hair, "S… sorry….I…. I won't do it again…"

I hugged him softly, "It's okay…." I looked at my watch and almost shoved him when I saw the time, "Holy shit! We've gotta get our stuff!"

"We've got time." Draco kissed my neck and I jolted a little, "S.. sorry…. Did I scare you?"

I resisted the urge to whack the back of his head, "Yes!"

He pulled out of the hug and bit his lip softly, "…I guess I'll stop then…."

"Draco…." I hugged him again, "It's okay….. no need to be like that."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him before gasping loudly, "It…. No way!"

"Ow…" I hissed, he had said this right in the ear I had planted to the door… which is still ringing.

"Sorry…." Draco pulled out my grip again, "But….. it's gone…. Completely and utterly gone!"

"I got that." I rubbed my ringing ear.

He blushed a little before showing his left arm, completely bare, "It's gone… I won't feel anything…. I don't have to worry about my task..."

And we're back to his stupid task again!

"Exactly!" I tried to get him to smile, "You don't have to worry about—"

"My mum…."

Back to her too!

"Draco!" I took his hand, but he pulled out of my grip and walked out of the room.

I sighed and followed after him, before I looked at my watch, _"_ _Great! I've got forty-five minutes to get him to listen to me!"_ Lucky me!

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I groaned as I tried walking back and forth on the seventh corridor for the twentieth time, "This is impossible! All I'm wanting to do is be with Draco! Is that too much to ask!"

Within seconds, a door appeared where the Room of Requirements was to be.

Thank you the universe.

I opened the door and saw the room of Hidden things.

"Seriously?! Back to the cabinet?! REALLY!" I shouted, causing my voice to echo though the room. I walked into the room and headed straight for the cabinet. Right were Draco was.

"I need to complete this…" I heard him whimper. I bit my lip as he put an apple in the thing and close it, before tapping it three times and it shook.

I walked over to him and got on my knees and waited a few minutes for him to open the cabinet again with the apple in it with a bite taken out.

"Thank God… at least Cindy won't kill me if she finds out."

"Ehem." I cleared my throat loudly.

Draco instantly turned to face me, his face paler than usual, "Cindy!... I… um…"

I turned away from him, got up, before I walked away, "Whatever…"

"Cin…." I felt myself go stiff and I almost fell to the ground, had it not been for Draco wrapping his arms around my chest, "I'm sorry…. I had to do that… I… I didn't want you to leave…."

I glared at him as best as I could before he put me down and removed the spell. Anger got the better at me and I tackled him to the ground, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I have to…." Draco put a hand right were my burn was. I got off him, whimpering in pain. I inadvertently got on my knees and looked like I was begging for mercy… I know this because I felt like I was back in the dungeon. Draco instantly gripped my arms and pulled me back on top of him, "Don't…. don't do that! I've told you I hate it when you do that!"

"Why though?! Why do you hate it?!" I snarled, "I'm a mud-"

Draco's eyes darkened and the next thing I felt was a hot and painful feeling on my cheek.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked to see Draco with wide eyes and a hand raised.

"C…. Cindy I…. I didn't mean to…." I got off him and ran out of the room before he could finish.

I ran straight to the Hufflepuff basement, casted a disalument charm on what I assumed was gonna be a nasty bruise, tapped the barrel and got into the common room.

I groaned inwardly when I saw Ally sitting on the couch… till I saw her crying, "Ally?"

She looked around, before she spotted me, "Cindy?"

I nodded and walked over to her, "What's troubling you?"

"Alan." I raised a brow, "You know how we're both Perfects like our siblings?"

"Yes…?" I was confused.

"Well…. I think I'm getting feeling for him…." Ally looked down ashamed.

"What's wrong with that?" I still was confused.

"I also have feeling for Justin…."

"Flitch-Fletchley? Justin Flitch-Fletchley? The same Flitch-Fletchley that was petrified four years ago?" I blinked.

"Yep." I breathed a whistle, "Well…here's an idea…. Follow your heart. It's the best thing you can do."

Ally looked over at me, "You really think that?"

I nodded, "Of course I do."

She smiled softly before Alan walked in, "Oh no…"

"Good luck pal." I smiled, patted her knee and walked over to Alan, "Dude… ask her something from the heart."

He paled a little, "You know?"

"I'm not blind, or an idiot." I smiled softly before I pushed me over to her.

The two ran into each other and I waved to them before I want over to the entrance and hid just enough to still see what they were doing.

"Um… Ally…. There's…. there's something I want to tell you…" Alan gulped.

"What is it?" Ally looked nervous.

"I… I…. I like you…. a lot…" Alan started, "And I… I was hoping… I was hoping you'd go out with me." Ally was silent for a few moments. "Do you…. Do you feel the same?" Alan was worried.

"I… I…" Ally looked over at where I was hiding and I nodded. She looked back at Alan and hugged him, "I like you a lot too."

I smiled before I went all the way down, and headed to DADA.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I stumbled into Defense Against the Dark Arts a few minutes after it was supposed to start.

I can't believe I did what I did…. I can't believe I hurt her…. I can't believe I harmed Cindy….

I saw her sitting with Kial, talking softly and smiling while explaining something. I sat at a desk in the far right… away from Kial -Who had a raised brow- and Cindy. The Hufflepuff paid me no mind and instead continued to talk to Kial, like I never even existed… not that I didn't deserve it.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Snape drawled.

"Just deduct house points." I hissed softly to myself.

"Since you stumbled in while I was just about to explain something, I will start again." He said instead, "The school will be doing a dueling tournament. For the Fifth years and up. It will be held in spring, so best start getting ready." I raised a hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What will the winner get?" I asked simply.

"One hundred gallons, yours to use for whatever reason." Snape answered, "Now it'll be Disarm only." Several Slytherins groaned softly. "And the first rounds will be Ravenclaw vs…." Please say Hufflepuff, please say Hufflepuff…. "Gryffindor." I broke a little more inside. "Then it'll be Slytherin and Hufflepuff… yes that means Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Hiolna could go against each other, Mr. Biralion." Kial lowered a hand he had raised.

 _ **At Dinner time…**_

I walked into the perfects dorms, not feeling hungry, and ran into the one person that I both wanted to see and wanting to run away from.

"Oh…. Hi Draco…." Cindy raised a hand and smiled weakly, though neither lasted long, "I was just getting some studying done… gotta get ready encase we _do_ end up going against each other in the Tournament right?"

"I'd drop out for you in a heartbeat." I blurted out.

She frowned, "Aren't you gonna get something to eat?"

"Not hungry…." I walked into my room.

"Really? Didn't you take two apples at lunch?"

I shook my head, "I lost my appetite as soon as I looked at them…" They were golden delicious apples… her favorite.

"Draco…." Cindy put her hand on the door, but seeing as how I didn't want her in here, she yelped and jumped back in pain.

"Cindy!" I turned around and was instantly at her side, "I am so, so, so sorry…. I…. I…." Picking her up I walked into my room, which I was just about to make look like my room at the manor, and laid her on the bed. "I'm an idiot…."

Cindy groaned as I closed my door and put a blanket over her, "D… Dr…. Draco…"

"Malfoy." I corrected and looked at my feet, "It's Malfoy, Cindy…. you hate me… I know you do."

"Draco…" She whispered and I looked at her carefully. Her hand was blistered like heck, and she had a light bruise from where I…. where I harmed her…

"Just call me Malfoy." I begged her, "I'm everything like my father… and worse." I murmured a sleeping charm and Cindy closed her eyes within seconds.

I summoned the sleeping bag that barely fit me now and was about to get into when I heard Cindy whimpering, "Please…. Please… no… NO!" The scream was what got me to stop what I was doing and go over to her side on a reflex. I wrapped my arms around her and laid next to her gently, as to not disturb her.

"Bloody hell… I can't believe you cracked through me without trying…" I grumbled as I moved her to have all the blanket and me… none.

"Reflex." I heard her murmur and turned to face me, eyes semi-open, "Draco… please… please don't do that—"

"I will never _ever_ harm you again." I interrupted her, "In fact…" I got out of bed, "I'll sleep on the floor if you'd like…"

"Draco…" She croaked gently, "It's your room…"

I shook my head, and got on my knees to look at her straight in the eye, "You're the most important girl of my life…. I could never ever ask you to do anything other than do as you wish…. And I'll _never_ complain about it… even if…. Even if you find someone better. Which can't be too hard… I'm the bottom of the barrel."

"No your not."

"Yes I am." I looked at the floor, "I'm… I'm nothing but scum that can just be scrapped off… I…. I _want_ to be nothing but scum that can just be scrapped off… I don't deserve you… you're perfect in every way… your smile is so radiant, your laugh is so light….your eyes…." I looked right at them as I continued my rant, "Your eyes are always shining with emotions… rarely just one…. You hair…." Bloody hell….. I can't believe I'm ranting like this…. She must think I'm a total idiot by now!

"Draco…" Oh boy, "You're such an idiot…"

I raised a brow… she head said it as if it were a joke! "W.. What?"

"You're an idiot." She repeated gently.

"I… I know… I always will be…" I whispered softly, tears coming to my eyes, "I will always be an idiot…." I got to my feet and murmured a stronger sleeping spell onto Cindy, who instantly fell asleep. "And I don't want you to be with someone like me…"

I walked over to the window and whimpered softly as I looked down. I looked back at the Hufflepuff and I could just hear her berating herself for letting me do this.

The thought of Cin taking the blame for my own stupidity was what caused me to go back over to her. "I'm sorry…" I pulled off my suite top and laid right where I know Cindy was gonna stand up on when she woke up.

Now _that_ I deserved.

* * *

 **Well... uh... yeah... sorry again about missing last week... I just... couldn't...**

 **Anyway, think he's right? And think Cindy's gonna forgive him?**

 **Review your thoughts.**

 **Next week, next chapter. I promise this time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28!... This chapter was really one of my favorites... and it was alot less annoying to try and read over on my phone than the previous one... hope you like it too.**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **7 hours later…**_

I felt something fall on top of me, both waking me up and knocking the wind out of me. I looked down and saw Cindy, curled over my stomach, still a sleep.

She was so beautiful, even as she slept, she slept with the smallest of smiles on her face, and her hair cascaded over a shoulder and tickled my bare chest. Her hands were right over my heart, I held her gently as she turned to have her back on my chest.

I was just about to move her back to the bed when I heard her murmuring a song softly.

 _We were both children when,_

 _So full of innocence,_

 _We used to play our games in flowery fields._

 _You're the one who could see,_

 _The good inside of me,_

 _And I knew then that I had something real._

 _I used to love you from afar,_

 _As we all decided who we are!_

 _But you were never mine to have._

 _Still I loved you... to the last._

 _Because you were my, you are my… always…"_

I instantly let her go, just let her lay on top of me, as I thought about that song… her voice was so beautiful…

"Cindy…." I whispered and gently shook her awake.

"Ung.. I'm awake, I'm awake…" She looked up at me and I swear the color drained from her face.

"It's me… it's me… it's Malfoy." I took her arms gently as she slowly tried to back away.

Cindy looked at my eyes and breathed a small sigh, "Oh…. Just you, Draco… sorry… I had a bad dream…"

I sighed, "Cindy…. Do you remember any of yesterday?"

She nodded softly and put a hand to where I hurt her, "Yeah… I remember… kinda hard to forget."

I let her go and moved away from her before I looked at her window, "I thought about leaving… painfully… after what I did to you… after I harmed you…. after I _promised_ I'd never let anything happen to you… I thought about just… ending it all… you deserve better than me anyway…."

"Not a single boy is better than you." Cindy sat beside me and put a hand on my knee, "I know you were pissed off that I called myself a mudblood, I'm still confused on why it matters, but I know… but there's one thing I know you don't know."

"What's that?" I looked over at her.

"God gave the world a second chance, he's always willing to give second chances, as am I."

I shook my head, "But you already gave me _so_ many chances… and I keep screwing them up."

"You're a Slytherin." She whispered softly, "You guys screwed up _hugely_ when you sided with Voldemort… and yet, I know most of you are good… you especially. I could _never_ **not** give you another chance… and I'll keep giving you chances, no matter what."

Tears came to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her as I sobbed softly, "I'm so, so, so, SO sorry…" I felt her stroking my hair and I started to reign in my tears, I must look like a total wimp…. There's no way she'll ever love me… not anymore…

"Draco?" At the gentle voice I looked right at the Hufflepuff, "I still love you… you just scared the hell out of me when you slapped me—"

I looked down, "I'm a disgrace…. I may be a pureblood…. But I'm still a man…. And I hurt you…. I hurt the only one that's ever truly loved me…" I looked at the dresser, where I had something hidden, something special that I'd give her when we graduated…. She'll never want it now…

"I know… but I'm okay… it'll heal up." Cindy laid her head on my shoulder.

I looked at her, her lips were inches from mine, and she looked cuter now than she ever had before, "But….. I…."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me."

I looked at her straight in the face, and saw the gentle gleam in her eyes. I frowned, "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Draco…. If you think your scum you're dead wrong." Cindy sighed, "You're smart, you're handsome, you get me riled up with anger and annoyance more often than anyone, you're the best thing that's happened to me… and I know I'm the best thing that's happened to you. I may have been half-asleep, but I remember what we talked about pretty well."

I looked away and tried not to look back as Cindy put a hand on my shoulder, "Cindy…. You can't love me….. I can't love you… I don't want _him_ to hurt you…. I don't want my aunt hurting you… I don't want Lucius hurting you…. I… I don't want my mum to hurt you…."

"Do you think I care?" Cin got onto my lap, "Draco…. Do you think I care if you don't want them hurting me? Do you think _they_ care?" When I didn't answer, she sighed, "Draco…. Please…. We both know no one cares about me…."

I groaned inwardly, she said that on purpose, "Kial cares about you."

"He's like a brother to me…. Draco you know what I mean."

"I can't…. I can't love or care about you…."

Cindy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to her so we were nose to nose, and her eyes were blazing with anger, "Can't or won't?"

I bit my lip, taking great notice of how close she was to punching me, and sighed, "I… I don't know…."

"What does your heart say?"

"My heart?" I frowned as I looked her up and down, "My heart's telling me to tackle the most amazingly beautiful girl to the floor and kiss her."

She smiled gently, "And why don't you?"

"Cause I both respect said girl… and I enjoy having fun with her." I admitted without thinking.

Cindy folded her arms, turned, and leaned her back against my chest, "Oh well…"

Without thinking, I pulled her up so we were both standing and I looked at the mirror. I bit my lip and spelled it to make the reflection speak.

"Kiss her you duff." My reflection smiled, as Cindy jumped a little.

I looked down at her, "Um…. Well then…." Cindy brought her lips to mine before I could and I relished in the feeling. I kissed back, hungrily, and ended up opening my mouth and licking her bottom lip. Amazingly, she responded the same.

"Ehem."

We waved our wands and I figured our mirror selves went back to what we were doing… the only thing was…

"Stop sticking your tongue down his throat! You filthy mudblood!"

How the bloody hell did Parkinson get into the Perfect's dorms?

Cin and I, however, didn't stop kissing and, in fact, I only broke contact with her lips to kiss her jawline, then her neck. It took everything within me to bring the kiss higher and not lower. I kissed her jawline once more the caught her lips again.

"You're both disgusting!" Parkinson snarled before I heard her stomp into my room and pull us apart… well… she throw Cindy to the floor.

"Geez…. Two words Parkinson! Anger! Management!"

I helped Cin to her feet and held her close. I glared at my housemate, "Leave her alone Parkinson! She didn't do a thing to you! Now leave my room before I make you!"

She snarled, turned, and went over to Cindy's door -More than likely thinking it was Greengrass'- and was jolted back by a bolt of electricity. Clearly Cindy didn't want anyone in her room… at all.

"Astoria!"

"Try again." I chuckled softly and kissed Cindy's cheek.

"Who's room is this?!"

"Take a guess, pug-face. It's mine." Cin smirked.

"Where's Astoria's room?!" We pointed to the wall to the left of the room, "Thank you."

I looked at Cindy once more and tried not to sound stupid when I said, "Um... breakfast... together?"

"Yeah... I'd like that." Cindy held my hands.

I watched her eyes dance with emotion, fear and worry, happiness and joy, "I... I love you."

Cin smiled, "I love you too."

I smiled happily, picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her lips with joy, "Thank you."

"Draco! Put me down!" She groaned as I still had her up.

I thought for a moment, "Now why would I do a boring thing like that?"

Her eyes flashed with annoyance and a look that meant 'If you don't put me down right now... I will get my own sweet revenge.'

I pouted, but put her down, "You're no fun."

She punched my shoulder before looking at the clock, "Crap... we've still got an hour before we can go down."

I looked her over, "Well... we both could use a shower... and you, my... my..."

"Girlfriend?" She smiled at me, "And I know I need to change, ya dingbat."

I chuckled at the made-up word, "Good... but I was going for 'My lovely badger'."

She punched my arm, "Leave the nicknames to me."

I held her close, "Good thinking." We walked out of the room, her hand in mine, and headed for the Perfect's bathroom.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"We can go into the same one." I was about to pull her into the boy's bathroom when she shook her head.

"I would like some time to shower on my own... please." She put a hand on my chest as I tried to take it, "Please?"

Pouting, I nodded, "Okay... if that's what you want..."

She kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you too... I'll see you as soon as I'm done... okay?"

"Okay." Cin kissed my lips one last time before we go the separate showers.

When I got into mine I looked at my reflection and snarled at it. I looked like I had kissed a wall instead of the most amazing girl alive... the most beautiful girl at that... I pulled my clothes off and got into the shower. I turned the water on the muggle way a got hit with a blast of cold water in the face, "Aung!" I adjusted the shower head and grabbed some shampoo from a the counter close by and I felt a strange gust of wind coming into the room. I shrugged, figuring it was nothing, and continued washing myself.

When I finally got to washing my hair, the memory of Cin moving it to look like the one on the sleeping bag came to my mind. My shampoo filled hand went through my hair to keep it back. I kept it there for a moment before I brushed it into my scalp, no use wasting the continents of one of the only things I stole from the manner.

 _ **8 minutes later...**_

I stepped out of one of the showers and wrapped a towel around me. I walked over to her and carefully maneuvered her AWAY from the tub, "Let's not have a repeat of last year."

"Right." She clung to me.

I held her close was we got to the other side of the room before putting on some muggle clothes... well... Cindy put on some muggle clothes, I put on one of the _many_ black suites I hadn't had the house-elves burn.

"Who died?" Cindy smiled softly as she looked at my outfit.

"Pardon?" I frowned, there are some muggle jokes that I still don't get.

"You look like your going to a funeral in that." She elaborated.

"Oh..." I realized, "Several sheep had to go a winter without their fur to let it happen... so, apparently, sheep."

Cin giggled gently before tossing me a green jacket, "The least you could do is add a pop of color."

I looked her up and down, her jeans were white and a little torn at the knees, her shirt was a dark red, almost crimson, color that matched her eyes perfectly and had the design of a brown fox sitting on it, over that she wore a sleeveless black jacket. "True..."

"So stop staring at me and get it on!" She folded her arms in clear annoyance.

"I wasn't staring!" I took off my black suit jacket, "I was just... admiring that fox on your shirt." 'Fox on your shirt'? Really?!

I knew Cindy didn't buy it because she burst into a fit of laughter, "R... Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Apparently." Draco nodded and got the green jacket on. I continued to laugh... I couldn't stop. "Will you stop laughing!"

I slowly started to reign in my laughter, "S... sorry... you just... you made it _so_ easy to start laughing."

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed my neck, "You know... I hate it when you laugh at me like that."

I smiled softly, "I know." We walked out of the room and I had a heck of a time not wanting to kiss him back.

"I love you." He smiled as we walked to the Perfect's Great Hall.

"I love you too." I smiled back. Am SO glad for that too... I saw what he almost did last night... I'm so glad he didn't... I love him so much...

I lifted my hand to the cheek he slapped yesterday. Draco noticed this and took it, "Cin... I am _so_ sorry I did that..."

"I know." I assured him gently, "But I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Of course I will..." Draco whispered softly, "I never mean to hurt you... and yet... I did..."

"Draco... it's okay." I stopped him as we reached the final step of the stairs we were on, "There's _nothing_ to worry about."

Draco looked at my eyes and sighed, "Okay... but-"

I put a hand over his mouth, "No buts."

He smiled softly beneath my hand and kissed it gently, "Okay."

I smiled and moved my hand, "Good."

We continued to walk to the Perfect's Great Hall and sat next to each other, I held his hand as Hermione stormed in. "What happened?" I asked as Hermione sat beside me.

"Nothing."

"'Mione... you wouldn't be seething with anger if it was _'nothing'_." I reasoned.

"You wanna know what happened?" I nodded, "Lavender Brown happened!"

"Oh..." I almost forgot about the Pansy Parkinson of Gryffindor.

"She took Weas-" I kicked Draco, "Ron... from you?"

Hermione nodded, still seething, "Oh yes."

"Make Ron jealous." I advised, "I hear Kial's available."

"He'll never go for it."

I chuckled softly and patted her shoulder, "Oh believe... he will."

"Thanks." She smiled at me.

"No problem." I assured her.

"You sure Kial will go through with it?" Draco whispered in my ear.

I shrugged, "He's my best friend. There's no way he'll say no."

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"NO!"

"But-"

"I'm not gonna help!"

"Kial!"

"No way!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Kial! Come on! I know you have a crush on her!... _your_ like the Hermione of our group anyway!"

Kial groaned, "Fine... you owe me though!"

I shook my head, "Payback for second year."

"Darn!" Kial complained before walking out of the courtyard.

"Thanks!" I called after him. He waved me off.

Draco walked over to me from where he was on the other side of the courtyard, "That worked well."

"Yeah." I nodded before I felt Draco wrap an arm around my waist.

"Do you have a costume for tomorrow?"

I totally forgot! Tomorrow's Halloween! I forgot about the ball!

"Um... I think so." I blushed.

"What's it gonna be?" Draco glanced down at me.

"Chikorita." I reminded him.

"You'll look cute, no doubt." Draco wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled softly as we walked over and sat down on the stone bench, "What about you?"

"Don't know." He shrugged as I sat down on his lap, "I probably won't go at all."

"What?! But I can't go alone!" I complained.

He smiled softly at me, "We don't _have_ to go at all."

"Please..." I pouted, "It'll mean a lot to me."

"Anything I do that you like means a lot to you."

I really frowned this time, "Please?"

He sighed, "Okay... you win... but what'll be my costume?"

"I'll think of something." I promised.

Draco kissed my cheek and held me close as a cold wind blew through the courtyard, "You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm not a huge fan of the cold anymore..."

"Let's go back to the Dorms then."

I shook my head, "That's where Hermione and Ron are... don't wanna get in the middle of that."

Draco nodded before remembering something, "The Hufflepuff Dorms!"

I felt like he had just said he'd killed a puppy, "No! There's no guaranty that Dumbledore won't..." I looked up at one of the windows, having felt someone watching us and saw Snape glaring. "Or Snape..."

"Cin?" Draco lowered my head to look at his eyes, "I don't care... please?"

I sighed, "Come on." Draco smiled as we got up and headed for the Kitchen.

"Cin? Isn't this the..."

I rolled my eyes, "The Common Room's _behind_ the kitchen." I tickled the pear on the portrait that led to the Kitchen, causing it to turn into a nob and stepped inside with my boyfriend.

We continued to walk till we got to the entrance. I got on my knees and tapped the rhythm on the barrel. The barrel opened and I led Draco into the Common Room.

When we got inside, I checked to make sure no one was around before I pulled Draco over to the fire to warm up.

"Ah... now that's refreshing." Draco breathed out.

"You think so?" I smirked and lend against him.

"Well..." Draco wrapped an arm around me, "Maybe because I'm with you... and you don't hate me."

"Aren't you in Salazar's house?"

Shot... why'd I forget about the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff?

Oh... that's right... _she's rarely in it_!

Draco stumbled back a little but I held him up, "H... Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes... now I believe I asked a question?"

Draco nodded, gulping a little, "Yes ma'am..."

"My boyfriend." I stepped in, "He's my boyfriend."

"Really? A Slytherin Pureblood in love with a Hufflepuff Muggleborn?" The painting asked and we nodded, "Is there any chance that you're under a curse Miss. Hiolna?"

I held Draco back, "No. I trust Draco... he's been my best friend since... since my eleventh birthday."

"That long huh?" Draco looked over at me.

I nodded to him, "Yep." Helga disappeared from the portrait soon after.

Draco pulled me close to him, he then whispered in my ear, "I would _never_ put you under a curse, okay? My love for you is true."

"I know." I brushed the hand he had wrapped around me, "I believe you."

"Do you really?" Draco looked at me worriedly, "Do you _really_ believe me?... you were really mad at me this year... and in third year."

I leaned my back against his chest, "Of course I do, Draco. I always have." I put one of his hands to my heart, "Always..."

"That was the song you sung in your sleep..." I heard him murmur.

"Pardon?" I looked at his eyes.

"You sung in your sleep... um... something like... Still I loved you... to the last. Because you were my, you are my… always? I think."

"Oh... that song..." I tried to hid a blush, "It's by Beth Crowley, and the title of the song is basically the tag-line of the series, 'Always'."

Draco smiled, and brushed one of my cheeks, "You're cute when you blush like that... like when someone gets caught with their hand on a plate of cookies." He rubbed the hand I slapped away from the cookies I had made in second year.

"Get over it. I told you they were hot, not ready, and I called first dibs." I smiled at the memory.

"Still!" He groaned dramatically, but pulled me closer, sniffing my hair, "You don't have the potion on your hair."

"Boys were starting to follow me around. Like hell was I gonna let that continue." I smirked and kissed his hand, "I only need you and Kial to be following me around."

He tapped my shoulder, "I do _not_ follow you around." I folded my arms and raised a brow at him. "Well... not like they were!"

I smiled, laughing lightly, "True." Draco moved me onto his lap.

"I love you... never forget that." He kissed my lips.

I smiled and broke the kiss to reply, "Not even the Obviation charm could make me forget my favorite ferret."

Draco smiled and put a hand on the back of my head, "Good... cause I'm about to do something completely unnatural for me."

I raised a brow before he pulled me down to the couch and I was looking up at him, "Draco?"

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips, "Not a word... please."

Slowly, I nodded, but kept a brow raised before he leaned down and kissed my neck. I jumped a little... I felt Draco nibble on my neck, both frightening me, and making me want more.

He continued to do this down my neck before he got to my collar bone. I wanted more... so I tried (Unsuccessfully) to pull off my shirt. I felt him smiling lightly before he lifted his lips from my skin, "No... no... it's okay... I'm willing to go further... but that'll be for another time."

I pout and try to get out from under him, but fail miserably, "Draco... my housemates'll be coming in-" Right as I was about to finish, I heard gasping.

"Cin?"

"Soon." I finished in a soft annoyed groan before I turned to face them, "Hey Ally... and Alan.. great."

"Cindy... what were you about to do?"

Draco sighed, "Ally... Alan... um... she's my girlfriend so..."

"We didn't ask you... Mr. Malfoy." Ally stood behind Alan.

"Draco doesn't bit, Ally." I assured her, "He's a good guy."

Draco and I got up and sighed. Draco looked over at me, and I knew, with the look in his eyes, that he wanted to be left alone. "I'll see you later, Cin." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the common room.

Folding my arms, I glared at the two Hufflepuffs before me, "Thanks you two."

"Are you sure you want to be with him?" Ally looked worriedly at the entrance, "He seems..."

"You just need to warm up to him... and you two, need to butt out of my business... please."

"Okay..." They looked down. I smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks... I'll see you two later." With that, I walked out of the Common Room and came face to face with Draco as I got out, "Draco?"

He looked at my eyes, but his eyes were... they were pale white.

"Draco... please..." I moved around a table and looked to make sure no one was around, "Don't... don't fall under his power..."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I watched the fear in Hiolna's... Cin's... eyes grow. And it sickened me at how much that made me happy.

"Draco... please..." I watched her move around a table, "Don't... don't fall under his power..."

I watched her, wanting to wrap my arms around her... comfort her... but it was like I was under... under...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I pulled out my wand and point it at myself, "But I don't want you to see this... _**'Oblivi'**_ -" I didn't get to finish the spell as Cin held her hand out and I felt myself getting drenched in water.

I coughed as I tried to get it off me, allowing Cindy to slowly move under the table and I felt something grab my leg. When I looked down, I saw the bracelet and ring I gave her for her birthday, " _'_ _Reditum homini_ _'_!" I groaned a little before I fell to my hands and knees, coughing again.

I heard Cin give a squeal of fear, and when I turned to see her, she pointed to what I had coughed up. Blood.

I wiped my mouth and looked at her, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Draco... who us the Imperius curse on you?" She whispered. I tried to reach for her hand, but she moved away, "Please tell me, Draco."

I looked down, ashamed that I messed up again, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not wanting an apology." Cindy lifted my head to look her in the eye. "I just want an answer."

I looked at her shining eyes. They'd gone for fear-filled to completely worried... worried about a monster like me...

"P... Parkinson." I answered softly.

Now the anger that entered her eyes after I said this was what I expected to be for me, but, she started trembling with rage and a glass vase full of water broke before I grabbed her.

"Cin... calm down..." I looked at her eyes, trying to relay a calming look, but she pulled away, "Cindy... I... I didn't mean to let it happen... I didn't want... she... she told me to erase you from my memories, then erase... erase you... period."

"I'll kill her..." I heard her murmur as another vase started shaking.

Grabbing her hands, I made her look at me, "No... she's... not worth it... besides... it doesn't matter..." I kissed her lips as she was about to say something. I kept my lips on her as I trailed up her face, kissing her nose, then her cheeks, then her eyelids, then her forehead. When I finally took my lips off her, I put my hands on her cheeks and looked at her eyes, as I felt tears sting my own. "Cin... please... don't do anything rash... I... I'm already getting you in danger by not completing my task... please... please don't do anything worse..." I kissed her again as she opened her mouth to say something. I kept my lips on hers, but I pushed us against a wall and pushed against her lips hard, as I felt a lot of fire and joy in the simple kiss, but I was hungry for more. I nibbled her bottom lip and heard her moan in I assumed pleasure. I smiled a little to myself and continued to nibble before I started moving my tongue over it then into her mouth. I swirled it around for a few seconds before I pulled away, breathless.

"Draco...?" Cin's voice was horse, but also laced with worry.

I hugged her, "No... don't... don't say anything... please."

"Draco...?" Cin still repeated, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her, and brushed a hand through her hair, "I... I went ahead with the... the poison and the... the necklace... please... please don't hate me..." I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to remember that I love her.

"Draco..." Cindy's eyes were filled with disappointment.

"I know... I'm an idiot... but I... I don't think my mother..." I looked at Cin's neck, where the burn was, and it was then that I started realize what a horrible thing I let happen...

I turned on my heel and started walking away, contemplating what a horrible problem I stuck the closest thing to a happy ending, with.

* * *

 **Turn of events or what?... Everything's gonna be better for the two next chapter. I promise.**

 **I will update next week. Promise!**

 **In the meantime, please review with what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29!... Alright, I'm gonna make this first A/N fast because I may or may not have a huge fear of thunderstorms and strong winds (Living in an old house does _not_ help either) and I truly took to heart how much I love this chapter. It took me a while to write it, and it just... trust me, it's in my top three of favorites so far.**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I followed after Draco, "Draco... wait up!"

Draco stopped and turned to face me, "Go away... you should be with-"

"The most incredible boy alive?" I interrupted as I finally got up to him, "I don't think that's possible."

Draco looked at the ground but I bent down and got bellow him to look at his eyes, "I'm serious."

"As am I." I stood up straight and lifted Draco's head so he'd look right at me, "Draco, I love _you_ and you alone. I could _never_ love anyone as much as I love you!"

"Why though?" He whispered softly.

A small smile played onto my lips, "If you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all day."

Draco stared at my eyes before he hugged me, and I heard cry... Okay that's it!

"Draco... I love you..." I pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes, "But what's wrong?" He didn't answer so that left me with one choice, "You leave me no choice..." Still, Draco didn't say anything.

I sighed and thought the spell as I put a hand on his shoulder, _"_ **'Legilimens'** _."_

Within seconds I was looking and listening in on what Parkinson did.

Draco walked out of the common room and was instantly pulled through the kitchen door by a summoning spell. He was then tossed to the ground, and I saw who did it. Parkinson.

"You are not to speak a word of what I am about to you. If you do, I _will_ kill her, _without_ remorse." Parkinson snapped as she stood over the body of my boyfriend. She pulled him up and slapped him, before angrily throwing him against the wall, "You filthy blood traitor!"

I winced as Parkinson did something even _I_ never thought she'd do... she took out her wand and hissed, " _'_ _Sequere ordinem'_."

Draco's eyes softened and he whispered, "What do want?"

"Erase your memories of that mudblood the next time you see her... then Erase her." With that, Parkinson walked away.

"As you wish."

I pulled out of Draco's mind and stumbled back a little, "Ow..."

"Cin!" Draco held me up, "You... you saw what she did?" I nodded silently. "Cin... I am... I didn't mean to..." Tears came to his eyes and I moved so I could stroke his hair to calm him.

"Shh... I know, I know." I assured him gently as I looked around before I pulled us over to a small bay-window and sat down with him, "It's okay..."

Draco looked at my eyes, his gray ones storming with fear, "But I... I almost..."

"I know... I know." I hushed him, "But you didn't... I'm still here... I'm still around... I'm still alive." I gave a breathy laugh and a smile to assure Draco that the last part was a joke, but he looked worried. "Draco... it was a joke."

Draco nodded before brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes, "I know..."

"Draco..." I pecked his lips, "Come on... say something other than that..."

"I don't know what else to say..." Draco whispered.

I thought for a second before I thought back to the jacket I was gonna give him for our anniversary, _today_ , "Did you know it's our two year anniversary of being a couple?"

Draco blinked, "Oh really?... Would it count since we ended things then got back together?"

"After... what? Three hours?" I smiled softly.

Draco smiled back before he took my hand, "Then there's something I want to give you... isn't it in the muggle world that you can get... um... something special at Sixteen?"

I raised a brow, before nodding, "I think so... yeah...?"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief before he started dragging me to the Perfects dorms.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

We're in the courtyard, and I'm holding the bag that I hid his jacket in behind my back, disilluminated. Draco pulled something out of his pocket and I tried to look at it, but he easily pocketed it once more.

"Who's first?" Draco raised a brow.

I pulled a hand out from behind my back and pointed at the thing he pocketed, "I wanna know what that is. You first!"

He smiled then tapped my nose with a finger, "No can do, love, it's a surprise, you first."

I pouted before I undid the disilluminat charm and gave him the bag, "Open it."

Didn't need to tell Draco twice, he ripped the darn thing open and pulled out the jacket, which turned a gentle green color before turning white when he examined it. "What the...?"

"It's a none-whereoutable charmed mood-jacket." I smiled, even though I had to make up a word or two for it to sound right.

"What are the colors of it?" Draco took off his green jacket and put on the new one. I took a deep breath and, judging by the look on Draco's face, he just realized he shouldn't have asked.

"Black could mean; fear, nothing, angst, serious, overworked, stormy, depressed or intense. White could mean; confusion or boredom. Yellow could mean; anxious, cool, cautious, distracted, or mellow. Orange could mean; stressed, nervous, confused, upset, challenged or indignant." I started the really, really long explanation, "Peridot means: You have mixed emotions, restlessness, irritation, are distressed, worried, or, even better, Hopeful. Light Green means: you're alert, not in great stress, are sensitive, jealous, envious -You know the saying Green with Envy? That's it-, or guarded. Turquoise means: upbeat, pleased, somewhat relaxed, motivated, or flirtatious. Natural Blue means: Optimistic, accepting, calm, peaceful, or pleasant... like it is right now. Indigo means: deeply relaxed, happy, lovestruck, at bliss, or giving. Burgandy means; romantic, amorous, mischievous, moody, or a dreamer. And Pink... or maybe red mean; very happy, warm, affectionate, loving, infatuated, or curious."

Draco nodded through this, causing his jacket to go to yellow.

"You barely understood a word I just said?" I figured.

Draco blushed and his jacket tuned to that of light green, "Er... now my turn."

"I bet it'll be just as sweet." I figured with a small smile.

"Oh... it'll be something..." Draco looked away before he grabbed the thing from his other jacket, the mood jacket going from Orange to Green, to turquoise then back again. And the only emotion that I can think of that's in all three; Fear.

"Draco... what is it?" I asked cautiously.

He bit his lip before pocketing the thing again, "I can't..."

"Can't what?" I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at my eyes before sitting me on the bench. He stayed standing and cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Cindy Amelia Hiolna... I've loved you since I kissed you back in first year at Christmas time... at the time I thought it was _Ginny_ that with a pretty girl that I'd get kissed by... but I was wrong... you're the pretty girl... everything you do... it's because of the goodness in your heart... your loving and gentle and kind and... and so... so forgiving..." Draco gulped a little and my heart started beating really, really fast, "And I... I know this is probably all too soon... but... in the midst of war... and in the Wizarding world in general... this is just the right time..." He pulled out the thing from his pocket, this time letting me see it. It was a box, which I thought was strange, but... Both my mind and heart suddenly rammed to a standstill as he got on one knee and opened it, revealing a ring. "Cindy Amelia Hiolna... will you do me the pleasure of being my fiancee me... when we're ready?"

"Yes!" I squealed and hugged him.

I felt him smiling before I pulled out of the hug and he put the ring on my left finger... it looked like one of the rings I once saw somewhere that was _said_ to be a representation of Hogwarts as a whole. It was silver curved tree leaf band with the Hogwarts insignia on the top and 'Always' written in my favorite language... Greek.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"Kial showed it to me a little into last year's summer." He revealed.

I raised a brow before I remembered the day that they forced me to do a girls day in, while they had a guys day out, "I should've guessed."

Draco's jacket turned to a deep indigo and he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so, so glad you agreed too."

I kissed his lips. When I broke it, I was grinning madly, "Of course."

We kissed each other again. And I am happy to say, we didn't break it, even as we heard the _entire_ school gasping.

Instead, I pulled out my wand and thought, _"_ **'Obliviate'** _."_ Soon the entire school was walking away, and I heard murmurs of confusion of why they were watching us.

Draco smiled before murmuring against my lips, "Nice one."

I shrugged, "I try."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **The following night...**_

"I look ridiculous!" I declared as I looked at the mirror in my room. "Come ON Draco! The ball's in less the an hour! I want you to see my costume too!" Cindy complained from the other side of my closed, and locked, door.

"I'm not coming out!" I decided.

"You can't look so bad!" Another voice, Greengrass, complained, "Not as bad as Hiolna anyway."

I flung my door open to see Cindy standing, alone, in her costume.

"Voice changing spell." 'Greengrass' explained before casting the counter spell and saying in Cin's voice, "Now, you don't look so bad."

"I'm a cowboy!" I complained.

"Yes. But, the green flannel, plaid shirt with the pre-torn stone washed jeans, brown calf high boots, brown cowboy hat with a green leaf on it, black Shaw, and the lasso on your belt makes you look really cute." She assured with a grin.

"Yes… but you're much cuter." I noted as I stared at her.

"You're only saying that because I'm wearing Green!" She rolled her eyes, the grin disappearing.

And boy was she. Her costume consisted of a short light green wig with a dark green leaf hanging down from it, a dark green choker necklace that was spiked, a slim dress with green tights under it after it ended at the end of her knees, green and white flats and finally, Green and white paw-like mittens, both covering the ring and her hands.

"So? You're still cuter." I reasoned.

"Really you two?! You haven't even made it to the Great Hall yet!" Granger complained, "You haven't even left _this_ hall yet!"

I raised a brow as I looked her up and down, "And what are you supposed to be Granger?"

"The Bride of Frankenstein." She answered simply. Cindy started laughing.

"But… but 'Mione! You… you look… have you ever SEEN the Frankenstein movie?!" Cindy gasped out.

I raised a brow, Granger was in a bright dress without any make-up and her hair was straight down.

"No…why?"

"The Bride of Frankenstein's supposed to be in all white, have white face and have her black and white hair sticking way up!" Cindy started to reign in her laughter.

"Now she tells me." Granger complained before going back into her room.

"Come on…. Let's get there before the ball starts." Cindy took my hand as well as she could, and we walked down to the Great Hall.

I smiled happily as we stepped into the Hall, just in time to see Kial walking in, looking like Frankenstein himself.

"Kial? Where's your date?" I raised a brow as he walked over to us.

"And why the heck do you look like Frankenstein's monster?" Cin asked.

Kial shrugged, "My date should be here in a second, and because it's supposed to be like that."

I looked over at Cin and we both shrugged, "Okay…"

"Now… why are you dressed like Chikorita, Cin?" Kial raised a brow at my soon-to-be-Fiancé (Not that I had the guts to tell him. [Thank GOD he was in the Hospital Wing and didn't hear the news last night!]) confused.

"I said I was gonna get a use out of that costume I had bought before my letter came." Cin sighed.

"The one you've kept in your closest for over six year?"

"Yep."

"How…?"

Cindy waved her hand a little and a small amount of electricity sparked from it, "There's this thing called _'Magic'_ you see…."

"Aright." Kial rolled his eyes before walking away.

"He looks ridiculous." Cindy and I started laughing.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Our laughter was silenced, however, when both Parkinson and Greengrass walked by us looking like…. I don't even know.

"Really? Those are the stupidest costumes I've ever seen." Cindy groaned before looking over at me, "There's this muggle kid show with three small girls that have super powers. The shows called _'The Powerpuff Girls'_ and I honestly hate it."

"Well we heard about it, and we like they're cloths so there." Parkinson rolled her eyes.

"You still look ridiculous." My soon-to-be-Fiancé noted. My housemates huffed and walked away.

"Well… come on… the rest of the school should be here soon… I wouldn't want you to get asked to dance by any other guy." I tugged Cin over to a small table.

"Well someone's happy." Theo leaned against the wall close to us. My Hufflepuff was about to say his costume but I easily took the guess.

"Wait… let me guess… Indiana Jones?" I looked my only remaining best mate up and down.

"Yep."

"You… actually look good in it." Cindy noted.

Theo smiled, "Thanks… now you? What's that green you're wearing?"

"Most Grass type Pokemon ARE green." I recalled.

"Yep. And I'm one of those Grass types. I'm a Chikorita."

"Oh… and you Draco?"

I hid my head, "Cowboy."

I _still_ heard Theo chuckle, "C… Cowboy? As in… the Wild West?"

"That's the one." I nodded.

"I think he looks cute." Cin defended.

I sighed, "Of course you do."

"Ignoring that tone."

I sat up and kissed her cheek as the remaining students walked in, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cindy smiled.

"Well… what are you supposed to be?" Padma walked over to us.

"Ever hear of Pokemon?" Cin asked instead.

Padma nodded, "Ah… I see… a grass… type I presume?"

We nodded, "Yep."

"I'd expect a Pikachu though." Padma noted, "It's yellow, and it seems to have your personality."

Cin shook her head softly, "Sorry to disappoint Padma."

The Ravenclaw perfect was about to walk away when I asked, "What's your sister wearing?"

She frowned before looking back at us, "Not sure… I'll go ask." With that she walked away.

I took Cindy's paw-gloved hand as all four Heads of Houses got onto what was originally their dinning area.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to the first annual Hogwarts: Costume ball." McGonagall started.

Everyone clapped and cheered at this.

"Now we would like to start off with a small contest." Sprout added, "The winner of said contest will win a very special prize that no one" -She aimed a look at Filch- "Can take or punish for."

"Five knuts says it's something to do with getting out of Detention." Cin whispered to me.

"I'll take you up on that bet." I nodded and shook her pawed hand.

"It's a Costume contest." Finch added, "All those willing to enter, step forward." I looked at Cin, but nodded when she shook her head. We watched as every other girl and guy rushed onto the stage.

Kial and Granger stood next to each other and I finally got the reason for their costumes, "Oh... Kial and Gran- Hermione... are doing some sort of couple costume."

"Yeah." Cin nodded, "They're really trying to make them jealous." She motioned to Weasel and Brown, who were also on the stage.

"I can tell." I pecked her cheek, causing it to go to a rosy shade of red, "Now don't be getting so jittery, my Chikorita."

Cin looked at me with a raised brow, before giggling, "Really?"

"It's better than shortening the name."

"Good point."

I looked at her, smiling happily, before some of the students got off the stage for some unknown reason. We ignored them and continued to watch until only Weaselbee and Parkinson were left on the stage. That's when we, along with Kial and Granger, got up and left.

When Cin and I got back to the Perfect's dorms, I pulled her into my room, "Stay with me."

"I gotta get out of this though!"

"You look too cute." I complained and pulled her into kiss.

She smiled before braking the kiss, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about this." I whispered in her ear.

She shivered against my grip, but I didn't let her go, "Draco... come on, at least let me get some jeans on."

I sighed before I let her go, "Okay."

She walked back into her room, and I sat down on the bed, waiting for her, like I always will... no doubt... I will always wait for her, for anything.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

I was putting on a black t-shirt when Cin walked back in, she was wearing an entirely different wardrobe too, not that I cared really. I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her lips, "You're back."

"Draco... I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Felt like hours." I reasoned and kissed her again.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I smiled and kissed back before saying, "You're an idiot... but you're my idiot."

Draco smiled back and hugged me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed the side of my neck, before he pulled away and looked down, "Why?..."

"Draco?" I lifted my head up, "You okay?"

"Why... why do you... do you love me?" He asked softly.

"Draco, we've been over this."

"And you've never given me a straight answer."

I sighed, and sat him on the bed, "You're kind to me... even though I expected you to hate me... you're handsome, you're gentle, you're just... just better than I ever expected any guy to be."

I saw tears swell in his eyes. He got up, and hugged me. I felt the tears fall as soon as his face was in my hair, "Th... thank you..."

"Shh..." I started petting his hair, "It's okay... don't cry..."

He slowly pulled out of the hug and stared at me, "B... but why...?"

"Draco..." I brushed the tears away, "It's okay... Please don't question why I love you, because... I don't really know other than what I told you... but please... don't ask me again."

Draco nodded simply, "Okay..." He laid on the bed and I followed, "I think... I think I should head to bed... alone... please..."

I shook my head, "No." He was about to say something, when I got to his eye-level, "I don't care what you're about to say... but I don't want to leave you alone."

Draco looked away but I got over his chest, "Cin... please leave me alone."

"No!" I took the sides of his face and made him look at me, "I'm not... I can't."

"Yes you can... and you will."

"No." I got nose to nose with him, "Please."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily, causing me to wince a little, "Okay... I don't care."

"You should." I reasoned.

Draco turned his head, "But I don't."

"Draco..." I laid on his chest before I sighed, "Never mind..." I closed my eyes and soon welcomed sleep, but not before I felt something being pulled over me.

 _ **9 hours later...**_

Draco shook me awake, but I stayed where I was laying.

"Cin... we've got half an hour before breakfast starts..." Draco whispered to me.

"All the more reason to stay asleep." I murmured as I curled onto what I was laying on.

"Okay... I didn't wanna do this..." Draco sighed before I felt myself being thrown through the air and landing in freezing cold water.

I floated to the surface, but, when I looked around, I didn't see Draco, "Draco? Where'd you go?"

I felt someone's arms being snaked around me, "I'm right here." I smiled and looked up to see Draco, shirtless, and smiling down at me, "I'd _never_ do something like that to you unless I was doing it too."

"Thank you." I smiled, before I slapped his chest, "But never do that again!"

Draco chuckled, "Done." He picked me up again and I realized he had turned the floor into a pool. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled happily before I noticed something just below the water on his leg, "Um... Draco... don't move..." I ducked into the water to get a better look at what was on his leg and saw that it was a scar... and a _whole_ lota bruising around it. I slowly put a hand to it, and Draco jolted down, the look in his eyes was deadly...

Till he saw it was me. He pulled me back up and brushed some of the hair from my eye, "Don't... I look... it looks..."

I sighed, "It's okay, Draco... how'd you get it?"

He shook his head, "No. It's nothing..."

"Biggest lie of the century."

Draco put a hand to my cheek, "Don't worry about it... please."

I put a hand over his, "But I will... I always will."

My soon-to-be-fiancee looked at me in the eye, before looking at our hands. He turned his so that our fingers were intertwined, then kissed mine, "I love you... I always will."

I smiled, "And I, you." I hugged him and the water seemed to disappear from my sense of feeling.

Draco kissed my cheek before hugging me back, "Thank you."

"Always." I whispered.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

Draco, Kial and I walked to Transfiguration together.

"Okay... what're you guys hope...?" My question was cut short by something I saw on the board.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" We chorused.

It was a new seating chart!

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Biralion, Miss. Hiolna." McGonagall smiled at us, "Would you care to go to your assignment seats?"

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief... till I saw who I was to sit will.

"Avada me right now." I complained softly to Kial.

"Who'd you get?" Kial frowned.

"Chang."

"Zabini."

"Potter."

"We're doomed." We chorused.

We sat at the tables with our partners and I tried not to snarle as Chang sat next to me.

"I wander what the assignment will be?" She wandered aloud.

"Hopefully a headache vanishing spell." I murmured as the Deputy Headmistress got to the front of the class.

"Today... I will be teaching Human Transfiguration spells. This will be allowed in the tournament, so you may wanna pay attention." She instructed, "Now... I changed your seating, because you will have to work with someone you're not truly comfortable with."

"Great..." Everyone murmured loudly.

The Professor looked at us with raised brows before continuing with the class.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"When should we start?" Chang asked as we started packing up and leaving the room for the next classes.

I ignored her and started putting my books back in my bag.

"Are you still-"

"Mad that you can't get over Cedric?!" I hissed angrily, "Whatever gave you that idea?!" I threw the last book into my bag.

"Why are you?"

"Because, in a war like this, you can't let emotions over-power your better judgment. Believe me, it's best if you just skip out and hid somewhere for when it starts." I snarled before I closed my bag, made sure the seams were still intact, and walked over to Kial.

"Tonight at 7 PM sharp." My best friend instructed.

"Whatever." Zabini walked out.

We looked over at Draco and Harry, who _looked_ to be talking civilly, "They seem to be doing better." Kial and I walked closer and heard them having a soft argument. "But looks can be deceiving."

"I will _not_ be doing any assignment with _you_." Harry sneered.

"Nor I with you."

Kial whistled and got their attention, "Draco?... uh... we're heading out... you coming or what?"

"Harry?" I looked to see Hermione and Weas- Ron, standing a little ways away from the Boy-Who-Lived, "Come on."

I mouthed, 'Thank you.' To Hermione.

She nodded softly to me before walking away with Harry and Ron.

"Come on." I took Draco's hand, "Let's get going."

"Right..." Draco nodded and we headed out the door.

Kial sighed, "Am I the only one of us that's _willing_ to be civil with their partner?"

"Apparently." We nodded as we continued to walk.

* * *

 **Like what happened? It took me a while to decide on that little boost in the CindyxDraco Relationship.**

 **Next chapter next week.**

 **In the meantime, please review with what you think... oh, and a little help with the ship name wouldn't hurt.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! Wow... Thirty chapters... I need a hobby.**

 **Oh... before I forget, I got a ship name for Cindy and Draco.. I'll tell you all at the end. Either way... heads up, there's gonna be a little cussing in the... middle... of this chapter.**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the Pokemon games and references.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I sighed as Cin and I were studying in the library while Kial was working with my former friend. "This is ridiculous.

Cin looked up from the advanced potions book, "What is?"

"This..." I motioned to the stacks of work, "We're already a week ahead..."

Cin sighed, "I know... but it pays to be even further."

I pulled the book out from her hands and saw that it was... the Half-blood Princess' book, "Cin!"

"It's got spells that aren't in the Prince's..." Cin insisted then shook her head, "Shit... I'm starting to sound like Harry...!"

I brushed a finger over her hand, "It's okay... I'll give you mine instead."

"But... what about you?"

"I'll get another when we go to Hogsmead." I answered simply.

"But-"

"No buts... okay?"

Cin sighed, then nodded, "Fine."

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed her forehead before going back to studying.

"So... how's the team training going?" Cin smiled at me.

I glared, "You're just saying that because I got stuck with Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini." Saying Blaise's last name sent a shiver up my spine... but I couldn't care less.

"And I beat your team... yet again... in the practice match."

"Maybe..."

Cin smiled before sighing and packing up her things, "Think we should go get Kial before he kills Zabini?"

"Yeah." I nodded and started packing up my own things.

We had just made it outside the doors to the Library when we heard shouting. We looked at each other before heading for the room closest to us.

The second we got in the room we saw Zabini and Kial standing face to face, both their hands clenched with rage.

"Kial..." We pulled him away.

"Let me go!" He struggled against our grip, "He a bloody-"

"Git, we know." Cin rolled her eyes, "But you can't kill him."

"Yet." I glared at Zabini as I murmured this and we walked out of the room, with Kial.

Cin glared at me, "At all. He's as lost as most Slytherins are."

I bit back my clear retort and instead focused on pulling Kial to the Gryffindor Tower.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

Cin was on my bed as I paced back and forth, venting my rage for her not letting me attack the Slytherin.

She hadn't said a word... but the look in her eyes was clear... I think... if I didn't stop ranting soon she was gonna leave.

After I realized this I stopped mid-rant and sat on the floor beneath her, "Sorry..."

Cin raised a brow as I looked down, "Why?"

"It's just... I feel so stupid..." I whispered in despair.

"You're not stupid." Cin tried to sit down on the floor next to me, but I put a hand on her knees to keep her still, "Draco... what's wrong?... come on, you know you can tell me anything... I won't get mad."

I looked at the floor, "I just... I mess up everything..."

"No you don't."

"Yes... I do." My hands balled into fist as I started shaking, "I always do..."

"Draco..." Cin got on her knees beside me, and wrapped her arms around me, "You don't... not always." She kissed my forehead and started stroking my hair. Any other day I would've called down, but today... it made me feel worse.

"I'm such a git." I whispered softly.

"Stop it, Draco." Cin instructed, "You're not a git, you're not stupid... you're... you're..."

I was about to say another horrible adjective when she finished.

"You're Draco bloody Malfoy! Nothing, no matter what you say or do, could change what I think about you." Cindy hugged me, "Okay? No matter what... I'm here for you."

I looked at her, before I kissed the back of her neck, and whispered softly, "Okay." I felt her gently stroke my hair... and this time... I calmed right down. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there. I am never going to lose her.

 _ **Lunch time on Thanksgiving day... three weeks later...**_

Cin and I walked into the Great Hall with our hands intertwined.

I looked over at the Slytherin table before I followed my girlfriend to the Hufflepuff and sat down beside her.

There were several gasp, but Cin held my hand tightly and reassuringly.

We stayed together and waited for the food to appear so we could start eating.

Cin smiled at me and let my hand go. I smiled back before we looked at the Great Hall doors and saw many of her housemates walking over to us... some gawking at the fact that I was sitting here and not the Slytherin table.

"What's _he_ doing here?" One of them, Miley I think, asked.

Cin sighed, "Miley... this is Draco Malfoy, my _boyfriend_." She glanced over at me with a look that said 'She's a good person, and you better be thankful that I lied.'

I nodded softly, then looked at the girl that sat on the other side of Cin, Ally, "I don't mind. So long as he isn't mean to her, he's good enough for me."

Cin laughed happily, "Thanks Ally." She high-fived the fifth year.

"No problem." The younger girl smiled.

Some more Hufflepuffs walked over and Cin greeted them happily, "Hey, Adam, Justin, Hannah."

I nodded to each of them, "Hello."

They stared at me and Cin rolled her eyes, "Guys, come on, Lunch'll be served an moment and you need to eat. The Thanksgiving fest can only last for so long."

"Good point." They sat down and Cin was taking my hand again as the food finally appeared.

Cin started eating within seconds of getting every food within her reach that she loved on her plate. I was a little slower, careful not to grab anything before a Hufflepuff did... which happened quite a bit.

"Guys, that's enough. Let the guy get what he wants." Cin rolled her eyes, "Plus you'll get sick if you keep eating so fast."

The Hufflepuffs nodded and I was finally able to get some food on my plate. "Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem."

We continued to eat and I overheard a Hufflepuffs making bets about their upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor.

"With Cin as your captain?" I jumped in, "You Hufflepuffs will win. No doubt."

"Don't forget, Kial's a Chaser." Cin noted, "And, even though I _would_ like to knock him off his broom, he's smart. I can out smart him on _every_ Muggle thing I've got... but he _always_ beats me when it comes to Magic games."

"Other than Wizards Chess... you've gotten _way_ better than him." Ally brought up.

"True." Cin smiled slightly.

As we finished Lunch, more Hufflepuffs started to talk to me. Most of the conversations were just me jumping in, but Ally and Adam were asking questions about my favorite things.

When Cin and I finally got up after eating The Hufflepuffs that were closer to us waved us goodbye.

Cin had a lopsided grin on her face, "So... Hufflepuff table better than the Slytherin?"

"Maybe." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Cin giggled and kissed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Must you two do that _right_ in front of the door!" Kial rolled his eyes.

We chuckled and wrapped an arm around both his sides and started walking to Potions.

"So... You two sat at the Hufflepuff table..."

"Don't start."

 _ **Later that day... at the Fest...**_

Kial was with us this time as we sat at the Hufflepuff table. Now no one at the table was able to shut up with the questions to him.

"Wow... Kial sure is Mr. Popular." Ally giggled softly before looking at me, "Oh... um... I forgot to ask... since you've spent every Christmas with Cindy, what's your favorite Christmas movie?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Maybe _'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'_."

Cin was taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice when I said this... and when I did, she started coughing softly, and laughing a little, "Was... wasn't that the last movie we watched on the first Christmas you were there?"

"The very one." I smiled happily. She rolled her eyes a little but continued to eat.

Kial started talking sluggishly to a Hufflepuff Seventh year and I took a glance at his glass, "Kial!" I hissed angrily, "That's..." I looked around and whispered, "Firewhiskey!"

"... 'Tis not." He was definitely drinking Firewhiskey. And _definitely_ getting drunk from it.

I flicked my wand under the table and his goblet filled with the Pepper up Potion.

When he drank from his goblet next he almost spat it right out.

"Draco!" He glared daggers at me, fully sober now.

"Great, you're back." I smirked.

"You're so gonna get it."

"I know." I smirked.

"What are you boys talking about?" Cin got our attention.

"Nothing." We lied at once and all too quickly.

"Idiots." Cin rolled her eyes.

"But we're your idiots." We smiled jokingly at her.

"Oh, shut up."

We laughed softly with each other. When our laughter finally died down, Cin continued to smile, "Happy Thanksgiving, guys."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cin."

 _ **A day before Christmas Vacation...**_

I was happily talking to the Hufflepuffs during Breakfast when Mail came.

A scarlet envelope dropped in front of me as I ate and everyone stared at it... Cin was murmuring silencing spells to keep everyone from listening while I picked it up.

"Ready?" She whispered. I nodded softly. "I'm right here Draco... don't worry."

I nodded again before I opened the envelope and it flew out of my hands.

 _ **'DRACO MALFOY!'**_ It started... with the... the voice of my mother... _ **'We have warned you against being with that mudblood! Now you are to be at the Manor in three days time! You are not to be with that worthless Hufflepuff excuse for a mudblood! I thought we had agreed on no more of this over the summer! You will be with us this year! We have come to you each year... we have talked and been through those worthless... traditions at that muggle house... now no more of that! He wishes for you to be here and you will! Do you understand?!'**_

With that the letter disintegrated and Cin groaned a little.

"Cin?" I whispered to her.

"I used a tracing spell to figure out what it was that made Howlers..." Cin smiled softly.

My eyes widened, "Wait... you mean... you want me to..."

Cin smirked, "Retaliate? Hell... yeah."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Go ahead." Cin nodded as we stood in her dorm.

I took a deep breath before I let out all my hatred for my family.

 ** _The dark arts are not me! They never were you bloody bastards and bitches! You cannot keep me from my girlfriend! She means everything to me!... if you hurt her ever again... Actually... I still have something to say about that... MOTHER YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HARM HER! SHE NEVER DID A THING! She cares about me... more than Father, Bellatrix or you ever did! I love her more than anything! And if you lay even a hand on her I will not hesitate to kill Voldemort or any of you, myself! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

With that, Cin put the paper I was just speaking at into the scarlet envelop and had the Malfoy family owl take it back... but not before biting her.

I swatted it out and barked at it never to do that again.

"Feel better?" Cin put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Much... Thank you." I kissed her hand.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I smiled, I'm SO glad he finally told the other Malfoy's off. They always were fishy to me.

Draco pulled me onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me, "Now... what's say we have a little game."

I raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"We still haven't finished our games of _'Pokemon X'_ and _'Pokemon Y'_." He reminded me.

I shivered at the second one, "So glad you got the Y."

"That Pokemon isn't _that_ scary." Draco smiled softly.

"Is so."

We chuckled softly with each other before we summoned our consoles, positioned ourselves so we were right next to each other sitting up, and started playing, smiling happily.

 _ **The Next day...**_

All three of us ran into our compartment on the train and locked the door. We breathed heavily right as there was a banged on the door. "So close!" We hissed.

"Dracy!" Came the screechy voice of Parkinson, "Open this door Dracy!"

"NO!" We snarled.

"NOW!"

Anger was coursing through me... and I had just about enough with that prick, "Go jump of a cliff, you bloody prick!"

With that, I spelled the door with a repelling charm and sat down with the others.

"Dear God, I hate her." We murmured together. We looked at each other and started chuckling softly.

I pulled my console out of my jacket pocket and started playing it while Kial and Draco talked with each other.

I was getting to a good part when the Trolly rolled around. I put the repelling charm down and got three of everything.

Right as I was about to go back to playing, Kial snatched up my console and chuckled, "You've lost to a Jigglypuff!"

I snatched it back, "I always hated that Pokemon!"

"'Least it's not Requaza... scares the crap out of me that one." Kial shivered.

"Have to agree." We nodded.

We laughed again before the boys finally reached for their consoles and we started playing together.

 _ **The morning of Christmas Eve...**_

"Ready?" I asked as all three of us steeped into the fireplace at North-East.

"Can we turn back if one of us says no?"

"No."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

I chuckled before I took some Floo Power and called out, "Burrow!" As I threw it down.

Within seconds, we were thrown into the Burrow's Floo. "WOAH!" We shouted as we fell out.

"Well... that went well." Kial groaned as we got up.

"Kial? Cindy? Malfoy?!" The Golden bloody Trio gasped as they watched us.

"You need to get out of here Harry." I got right to the point.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

Draco, Kial and I looked between each other before I finally pulled out the books of the series I now lived, "Dark Green one... Chapter 17." I pointed to the sixth book.

"Don't ask... just read." Kial stopped him.

Harry raised a brow before doing as told and gasping, "What the bloody...!?"

"We know, keeping reading."

Ron snatched up the book and his brows furrowed, "It's talking about us!"

"No duh, keep reading!"

Thankfully Hermione took it next and her eyes flew across the pages, till I figured she got to the 18th chapter, "Bellatrix attacks the Burrow..."

"Thank you!"

She gave the book back then quirked a brow at the other books, "And these?"

I put the _'Deathly Hallow'_ back in my purse before they could look, "Read the tittles."

Harry did as told and frowned, "That's my... my name."

"Yep. You're the Boy-Who-Lived to every fan of these books." Kial nodded, "Also... you're not real to every fan of these books."

" _And there goes my speech..."_ I rolled my eyes.

"So... everything... Wizarding world, Magic... it's not real to Muggles?"

"Pretty much." We nodded.

"And you knew all about... is _that_ how you knew about where the prophecy was?"

"And how we knew how to kill the Basilisk... and how to stop Quarrel... and how to save Sirius... and how Cedric was gonna die..." I rubbed my neck.

"WHAT?!" I stumbled back a little as they screamed that.

"Okay... look... I don't want to explain any more than I already have..." I glanced at my watch then looked out the window... Bellatrix and Greyback will be here in two hours tops.

"Why not?"

"Because we've got a little under two hours to get you guys out of this house before Bellatrix and Greyback get here."

"WHAT?!"

I cringed a little before I got my footing again, "Will you stop that! We don't have time! If you guys, mainly you Harry, want to actually _live_ you might as well come with..." I glanced over and saw the followers of Voldemort coming this way.

"Us," Kial continued, not noticing, "To keep you guys safe you need to..."

The Dark Wizards and witches were coming closer.

"Kial...!"

"Stay away from here for the time being." He continued as if Draco had said a word.

"KIAL!"

"What?!" He glared at us.

"They're here..."

"Like I said... let's go."

"We can take-"

"No!" I snapped, having enough of their stupid bravery, "This... THIS is what gets most of you injured and killed!" I was thankful that my sight stayed straight at Harry and _not_ the twins... and that Draco and Kial were already heading out the door, "And I am freaking sick and tired of having to deal with _all_ of you being so friggin' brave! I don't give a damn that it's a Gryffindor thing, it pisses me off that you guys are being so freaking insa-"

A shout of pain from Kial got my attention and I ran out the door.

"Kial!" I screamed and got to his side. No blood... but his breathing was raspy...

"The Cruciatus curse!" I snarled and got to my feet, glaring at the only one close enough that could've caused it, "You bastard..." I pulled out my wand, " _'_ _Confringet Duritiam'_!" I pointed my wand at his legs as I said this.

There was a loud snapping and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Nice one..." I helped Kial to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked instead.

"I'll live." A smile tugged at a corner of his lips.

"Good... come on... before Bellatrix starts the-" My instruction was cut off by said psycho witch doing what I was about to say, "That!"

"Come on!"

"That's what I just said!" I ran after my best friend and up to Bellatrix.

"Dracy come here!" She called out to _my_ boyfriend.

"No!" All three of us shouted.

"I will _not_ listen to you! You're not my family!" Draco snapped.

Bellatrix tsked, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..."

"Yeah, and I'm a Dementor!" I sneered as I put up a shield in front of Draco, "You're a crazy bitch that just _loves_ torturing people... that includes your own family!"

The Death Eater snarled and broke through my barrier, "This is for your own good Dracy! **_'Impero'_**!" She sent the spell right at him.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed Draco's arm right after the spell hit, "Draco... please... please don't listen to her... please..." I didn't need to look at his eyes... I could just feel his hatred for mudbloods returning.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

A part of me wanted to push the mudblood off... but the other part... something deep inside me... it... it was keeping me from doing that.

I looked down at her, her eyes were shinning with sorrow... but she didn't dare met mine... but I didn't think it was out of fear... no... nor was the grip she had on my arm... it was out of worry.

"Dracy..." My aunt called to me, "Come here."

"Don't... please Draco... you can't listen to here... please... you can't... I don't want you to get hurt... please... I know I'm a mudblood... and I know you'd rather I not touch you right now... but... but I can't help it..." The girl cried softly.

"Draco... fight it!" I glanced over and say a Biralion with his wand pointed at Bellatrix, "Cin... get Draco out of here, I'll get Bellatrix and I'll finish off Greyback."

"But what about-"

"Just go! I know what I'm doing!"

"Says the boy that normally get's into trouble..." The girl... Cin?... murmured before nodding, "Alright... don't try to get yourself killed though."

"Have you met me?"

"Yeah, I have, now be careful!"

With that, the girl gripped the watch on my wrist and we were both transported inside a house.

* * *

A Room to be more specific.

"Draco... please..." The girl still wouldn't look at my eyes, "If... if you do still... dear God this is gonna sound stupid..."

"... What is it?" I asked forcibly, "And why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Ever felt terror from looking into the one you love's eyes and finding out their different?" She asked sharply.

"Everybody-"

"Hates you." She whispered, "No one likes Slytherins, you idiot... Kial's a Gryffindor, and my best friend... and you're a Slytherin and... and my soon-to-be-fiancee..." She pulled something out of her pocket and I think I heard her sobbing, "We swore that no one else would know till after the War... after we killed Voldemort."

I winced slightly before I looked at the ring. My heart soared when I saw it in her hands and I subconsciously put it on her left finger. I then pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair...

That one motion made me stumble back as I felt something lift from me.

* * *

"Draco?" I looked to see the Mud- no... I looked to see _Cindy_ staring up at me, "My God... you're... they're... they're back..." She wrapped her arms around me, smiling and breathing a laugh, "You're back!"

She held me, tightly but gently and I had to pull away from her to wipe her eyes. "You cried... I made you cry..."

"Nothing special." She assured, "I was... I was just worried you wouldn't get out of the Imperious curse after I brought you back to North-East."

My eyes widened a little, "What about Kial? He's... he's still at the Weasley's, isn't he?"

As if answering my fears, Kial's Patronus hopped though the window and landed before us. It opened it's mouth and Kial's voice came out, **_"They're gone... sadly still alive... but gone. The Weasleys are safe... but I'd advise not coming back here till..._ maybe _New Year's Eve."_**

When it disappeared, I held Cin in my arms, "I... I didn't... I didn't mean to.."

"Do you remember what I said to you?... when I was hoping you'd fight the curse?"

I frowned, and tried to remember, "Um..." The word _mudblood_ stuck out in my mind,

"Cin...!"

"Yep, you remember."

I held her closer and stroked her hair, "I've told you to stop calling yourself that!"

"I know..." She leaned against my chest.

I smiled in-spite of my mood and kissed her forehead, "But... I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

I pulled her onto the bed and laid her on top of my chest. I heard her breathing even out as she closed her eyes.

It was a beautiful sight to me... and it was then that her Alarm went off and I checked to see that it was saying **12:00 am**.

I smiled more and kissed her nose, "Merry Christmas Cindy Hiolna... I will love you, always."

* * *

 ** _Little_ heads up... the Imperious curse isn't out of Draco's system... just... blocked a little.**

 **Now... even though no one really gave me an idea... I found an app that helped me figure it out... and the Ship name for Cindy and Draco that I have come up with is... Cico.**

 **I find it both sweet... and annoying because I've been getting into 'The Flash'... who has a character nicknames... _Cisco_... anyway... that's the ship name so...**

 **Next week, Next Chapter. Please review in the meantime.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for not posting when I usually do on Monday's... I got sidetracked with family stuff. This was a really tricky chapter to finish... that and the fact that I added some different** **characters...**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the Pokemon games and references.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Draco's arms. When I looked up, I noticed that he was just looking out the window, humming a muggle tune that was probably playing overnight on my alarm's radio.

"Draco?" I asked softly.

His eyes darted to mine, "Morning, love." I tried to hid the blush that appeared on my cheeks... I failed. "Hey, I'm British... you should get used to the slang."

I shook my head and leaned against his chest, "Have you slept?"

"I couldn't... I wanted to make sure Bellatrix didn't come here..."

"Draco..." I turned so I was leaning my chest against his, "You need sleep."

"I'll be fine once we get back to Hogwarts." Draco reasoned.

"Draco, it may be Christmas but I don't care. You need sleep."

"And you need to be safe."

"Draco, I'm not kidding."

"Nor am I."

"You're impossible!"

"I know."

"Ugh!" I laid my head on his chest.

Draco stroked my hair and I was about to dose off again when it finally dawned on us, "Isn't it Christmas... today?"

I got off my boyfriend and we both got downstairs to the living room.

"Holy..." I saw the larger than possible amount of presents.

"Bloody..." Draco seemed to as well.

We looked at each other, smiles growing on our faces, before we headed to the tree that I'd decorated three days ago. The tradition going out the window.

"Oh... Draco... there's something I got you..." I dug through the gifts before I finally grabbed it, "Here it is..." I gave him the box.

He raised a brow before opening it, "What is this?" He took out and held up the mobile phone I gave him.

"Cell phone." I answered simply, "I figured it'd come in handy so we wouldn't make our locations noticeable with Patronuses next year. I had Arthur charm it so it'll work in the wizarding world and still be undetectable."

"Smart." Draco nodded then raised a brow at it.

"Geez..." I pushed the button on the side of the phone and it turned on, "There's a small button on the side of it, that's the power button."

"Oh..." Draco nodded, "Now your gift makes a lot more sense."

"Pardon?"

He handed me a box, "This..."

I opened it and smiled at him, "Thanks." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "Welcome." He kissed my own.

I smiled back, and grabbed another present, "Oh... I wander who's this is?" I then read the tag, "Oh... it's Kial's." I tossed it behind me, and Draco quickly caught it.

Draco shook his head softly and took another one.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

Draco took my hand as another song blasted through the speakers... and I almost wanted to slap him.

"Please don't tell me that's..."

Draco lifted me up from where we sat, and wrapped his arms around me.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas..._

Draco started moving me around the the living room, smiling happily.

 _Let your heart be light...  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight._

I laid my head against his chest, smiling softly.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Make the yuletide gay...  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away._

Draco spun me around, and I giggled softly.

 _Once again as in olden days..._  
 _Happy golden days... of yore._  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us,_  
 _Will be near to us once more."_

Draco pecked my nose and I smiled joyfully.

 _Someday soon we all will be together...  
If the fates... allow.  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow._

We smiled at each other, chuckling softly at that line.

 _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

We leaned into each other and our lips were just about to meet when there was a knocking at the door.

"I swear... I hate carolers..." I tried to pull out of the embrace, but Draco wouldn't let me go.

"We'll go over together. No chance in stopping something." He smiled that toothy grin that made me want to kiss him more.

So we did, and Draco opened the door for me. Turns out it was Mrs. Lune.

"Mrs. Lune!" I gulped, "Um... what brings you over here?"

Mrs. Lune is tight, round-faced and her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun on top of her head... and her green eyes were filled with the usual 'Don't you dare break that Missy!' look.

"Miss. Hiolna." She nodded to me, holding out a plate, "I want you to have something... seeing as how your father's-" I inwardly groaned as she laid eyes on Draco, "My... and who might you be."

"Dra-" I stepped on Draco's foot before he could say his full name, "Drake, ma'am."

I took the plate, "Thanks for stopping by, Mrs. Lune." I quickly closed the door.

"I expect some help in the garden in a few days!" She called out before I heard her leave.

"These look good..." Draco looked at the plate.

I raised a brow before I looked and saw brownies. I swatted his arm, "You said the same thing about my cookies!"

"Er... sorry." I saw his cheeks turn red.

I smiled softly, "It's okay." I kissed his cheek, and he smiled, causing me to go from his cheek to the corner of his mouth...

I'll just fast-forward the 'To the's to us being on the couch, the brownies forgotten, with our lips pressed against each other... and our tongues pressed roughly in the other's mouth.

It wasn't until my watch went off did we release each other to breath.

"That... um..." And here I am speechless... I'm his bloody girlfriend... though I've never let that kind of kiss happen before... maybe he didn't feel anything about it... or maybe I should erase his memory about it so he doesn't start asking...?

"Cin... you're thinking out loud." Draco smiled... but I could tell it was forced, "And no you may not erase my memories... the kiss... or make out... was unbelievably good... though I wouldn't expect an less feeling from the most unbelievably beautiful girl." he brushed some hair behind my ear as his smile began to quiver, and he started to hold his head.

"Draco?... are you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him calm down, but he just pushed it off, "Draco..." He got off the couch and started walking over to the guest bedroom in silence. Naturally... I followed after him.

We reached the bedroom and I took his hand gently. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, I instantly looked away from his face, knowing the color of his eyes and the look in his eyes would be different than what it was a few seconds ago.

"Let me go..." He stopped and I hesitantly looked up, and say that his eyes were... Milky-White. But...

"Just say the bloody word and get it over-with!" I snapped angrily, narrowing my eyes on his.

"Don't tell me what to do... Mud..." He turned away from me and continued into the room.

"Blood." I finished for him, as I followed after him, "I know I'm a mudblood. Draco we've been over this! _Multiple_ times in fact!"

He turned to face me again, and this time I didn't take my eyes off his.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

The _nerve_ of that... of that...

I looked right at her eyes, and saw them shinning with tears... tears she was trying not to shed... because of me...

"Hi... Hio..." I don't know what came over me again, but I stopped myself from saying her last name, "Mud..."

"Blood. Draco, it's two simple syllables." Her voice was starting to crack, "And you're right... my blood is muddy."

"Never." I whispered before I shook my head a little, "Bloody hell!"

"Draco..." Hiolna took my head in her hands and made me look at her ember eyes, "Stop it... you're strong Draco... you can best that friggin' bitch's, power... please... you can't let you're family rule your life... you need to be strong... please..."

I stare at her ember eyes... deep red eyes... her deep beautiful...

I leaned into her lips.

* * *

The second they met... it was like every will of my body returned and I pressed against her lips.

Sadly... she pulled out of the kiss to look at me, "Draco?... You okay?"

I growled hungrily, "No..." I leaned into her lips again and held her there as I pulled out my wand from my back pocket to create a magical Mistletoe above us.

She pulled away once more, "Draco, I think the whole _'True love's kiss'_ thing's gone to your head."

"Not really." I smiled, before I saw a look of worry cross her face and I frowned, "Cindy... I'm... uh... I..." I pointed my wand at the Mistletoe and made it disappear, "An idiot..."

She hugged me, "No... don't say that... please..."

I looked down at her, and noticed how well she seemed to be enjoying how close I was... but there was still an air of tension around her. I started stroking her hair, and I murmured that song I heard over the radio last night.

 _I've been a rolling stone..._

 _All my life...  
Flying all alone... flying blind.  
I've seen it all._

 _I've been around.  
I've been lost, and I've been found..._

 _But who I am with you is who I really wanna be...!  
You're so good for me.  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands!  
Yeah, a better man is... who I am with you!_

 _I've got a ways to go._

 _On this ride...  
But I got a hand to hold,_

 _that fits just right!  
You make me laugh, you make me high,  
You make me wanna hold on tight!_

 _'Cause who I am with you is who I really wanna be!  
You're so... good for me!  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands  
Yeah, a better man is who I am with you  
Who I am with you_

 _Because of you I'm a lucky man  
You're the best part of who I am_

 _Who I am with you is who I really wanna be!  
You're so good for me!  
And when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands  
Yeah, a better man is who I am with you_

 _Yes, who I am with you..."_

I looked at Cin to see tears coming into her eyes, though she was smiling.

"I never mean to make you cry." I whispered instantly.

"It's tears of joy." She smiled a little more.

"Either way..." I sat on the bed, and she sat on my lap. I smile in-spite of myself, and hugged her again, pulling her down onto the bed, "I love you..."

"I love you too." She whispered against my neck.

I smiled again, and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Same to you."

With that, we laid there for... I don't even know.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

When I heard another knocking on the door, and felt Cin sleeping on my chest, I sighed, gently pulled her off me -Casting a silent charm to make it seem like I was still their- And walked into the living room as the knocking started up again.

I groaned and opened the door then instantly shut it. "Bloody carolers..." I shook my head.

I was just about to walk back to Cin when there was a knock on the door again. I was about to ignore it when I heard a very soft voice. "Miss. Hiolna? It's Chase Renamile... from grade school remember?"

I raised a brow, turned around, and opened the door just as a teen with a lean build and honey-blond hair, tanned white skin, and blue eyes, wearing a green hoodie with black jeans and white shoes, was about to knock on the door again... causing him to fall into the room, "Hello."

"Uh... hi..." He got to his feet, "Does Cindy Hiolna still live here?"

I nodded, "Do you know her?"

The boy's cheeks turned red and he rubbed his neck, "Uh... yeah... I uh... you see I haven't seen her in school for the last few years and I was... well I was wandering if she still lived in town..."

"She goes to a boarding school." I answered simply, before I noticed him shivering, "Oh... uh... come in."

He nodded and did as I invited, "Um... is it okay if I ask who you are?"

"Cindy's boyfriend." I wasn't a fan of saying that word... but I figured I'd have to wait to say any other for a while.

"She's got a boyfriend?" Chris' voice sounded bitter, before he shook his head, "Um... is she around?"

"Uh... yeah... just give me a sec..." I walked away and into the guest bedroom. I closed the door and shook my boyfriend a little, "Cin? Wake up... you've got a visitor."

"Tell them I'm dead." She turned into the bed. I smiled softly before I kissed her lips... this instantly woke her up. "Slytherin!"

I chuckled before I pulled her to her feet, "It's some boy named... 'Chris Renamile'... do you know him?"

"Renamile... Rena- Oh! Yeah... he wasn't much of a friend... kinda the muggle version of your book and movie self... though not _as_... uh... mean... Why?"

"Oh..." I bit my lip, "Uh... well... I let him in..."

"Oh? That's okay... time changes people." Cin assured.

"Okay..." I nodded and walked with her out to the living room.

Chase was still standing by the door, and seemed to have gulped when we walked back in, "Cindy Hiolna..."

"Chase Renamile..." Cin nodded simply. When she looked at me, I figured I should make myself scarce.

"I'll... uh... go set up dinner." Really? That's the worst excuse... _especially_ considering I'm not the best muggle cook.

But I walked into the kitchen and put a simple eavesdropping and watching spell on the door as I started cooking.

"Chase Renamile... what are you doing here?!" Cin growled.

"Look... I was wanting to talk to you."

"Yeah, and I'm a Dementor." Cin rolled her eyes, "You've _never_ wanted to talk to me... unless it was to insult me." Anger coursed though me at this, but I let Cin handle the guy. I started preheating the oven at some temperature.

"I... I know..." Chase rubbed his neck, "But I... I wanted to... to make amends..."

"Why? You and... and that... that... _she-beast_ love tormenting me!" I was cutting some meat when I heard Cin snap this and I almost cut myself, whoever this _'She-beast'_ that Cin was talking about was so gonna get an ear-full from me if I ever meet her.

"I know... and I'm sure she'll feel the same if you talk-"

"I'd sooner be kissed by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" I was putting the meat in the oven when Cin shouted this and I almost burnt myself... I held in my yelp, thankfully.

"Will you please...? Look I just... I know my sister..."

"Different last name."

"Fine... I know my _half_ -sister hates you..."

"Understatement of the century."

" _But_... I wanted to be civil with you." Chase continued, "Cindy... I know we've never had a chance to... get to know each other... this I know because you always have your head in your books... but I... I was kinda hoping that'd change."

"You've got a snowball's chance."

"Please, Cindy?"

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Chase Renamile! Chase Renamile! Oh of all the muggle jerks that I went to school with... it just _had_ to be **CHASE RENAMILE** in my house!

Okay... maybe the stupid 'I swear to God if I weren't underage I'd spell him twenty problems a day' boy from when I was in muggle school changed... so what?! He was still mean to me!

"No!" I snapped, thankfully nothing had broken from my anger -Both magically and physically-... yet.

"Cindy... come on... I know why you forgave that... _Draco Malfoy_ jerk-"

"I felt sorry for him...!" I snapped, "And how the hell do you know that?!"

Chase bit his lip, "I... um... like I said you always had your head in you books..."

My eyes went wide, "You've spied on me?!"

"Just until you started disappearing every year except for holidays..."

"You're not helping your case!"

"I know, I know!" He sat on a chair before quickly getting up, "Look... I... I came over for another reason..."

"Which is?!" I was starting to lose my patients.

"I don't have anywhere else to go for Christmas... she kicked me out of our house... I swear I'm not lying!" He quickly held up his hands, worriedly as I took a step closer, in anger.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because... well... I seemed to have grown worried about you..."

I gave a fake laugh, "I think you're Pinocchio... your nose is growing." It took everything within me to _not_ make that actually happen.

"I promise I'm not lying!" His eyes were shinning with... oh come on!

I folded my arms, glanced over at the Kitchen door then looked back at Chase, "Fine... I... believe you..."

"Really?/WHAT?!" We both stared at the Kitchen door as Draco burst through it.

"Love... may I speak to you a second?"

I sighed, held out my arm, and let him drag me into the guest room, "Look, he seemed censer to me... and I always give people second chances... when I know they deserve them at least."

Draco stared at me for a second before shaking his head softly, "It's freaky how you can figure out what I'm about to say."

"So..." I motioned to the door.

"Alright... but you _so_ owe me." I raised a brow and kissed his lips. When he broke it he pouted, "Alright... payment enough."

I chuckled softly before we walked into the living room again, with a very nervous Chase. I sighed, "Alright... you can stay."

"Is there a catch?"

"No catch." I shook my head, " _But_ Drake-" I had to step on Draco's foot to keep him quite about the name- "And I going back to boarding school after the holidays..."

"I could watch the house till you get back." Chase advised.

I raised a brow, before I nodded, "Alright."

Draco stared at me before sighing, "Fine."

"Thank you! Thank you Cindy for giving me a second chance!" Chase breathed out.

I nodded before I looked at Draco, "Hey... you _did_ make dinner right?"

"Dinner...?" Draco gulped, "Um... I'll be right back..." He left in a hurry back into the kitchen.

"Wanna order out?" I called out as he started swatting the oven.

"Great idea!"

"I figured."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I was cleaning everything up (Draco owns a stupid trick coin!) when I heard Chase humming something that I could've _sworn_ he hated more than History class.

"Harry gets put in the TriwizardTournament... With Dragons and Mermaids... Oh no! Edward Collins gets slayed... he's back."

I shivered against my will at the last line, "No need to remind me of _that_ line!"

"Cindy.. er... I know I should be trying to-"

"Chase... it's Christmas... don't worry about it." I insisted, "Also... you sang it wrong."

"Did not... er... I mean..."

"I'm not an idiot, Chase." I rolled my eyes, "Anyway... you need to emphasize on some of the words in that verse."

"I do?"

"Yeah... and you can't just start at a random verse like that... by the way... I _never_ sang the song aloud st school... how did you know about it?"

Chase bit his lip, "Um... I may or may not have gotten interested in Harry Potter after you left..."

I nodded, though I was panicking on the inside, "Oh? Do you have the books?"

"Yeah... too bad they're not first addition... I heard this freaky thing that several new characters were added to the story."

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, "Ah."

"Question..." Chase gulped and my chest clinched up in worry, " _I_ may not have the first additions... but the library does... and... I... uh..."

At this, I finally broke down and told him _everything_... from Kial giving me the letter _all_ the way to now.

 _ **6 hours later...**_

Needless to say... I spent almost the rest of the night (15 minutes till midnight!) telling him my story.

Once I finally finished, Chase's mouth was wide open, "Oh... shit."

"Buggin' tell me about it." I scuffed before I looked at my watch, "Whoa! Better get to bed... Chase you can take the guest room... Drake... Draco and I will be upstairs... second door on the right." I quickly walked up the stairs to the attic.

My hand barely touched my door-knob when it flew open and my boyfriend pulled me into the room... and I wasn't stupid enough to think he wasn't angry for talking to someone that once hated me, for the last 6 hours about my life as a witch...

"Draco... I..." I wanted to reason, but he sat me on the bed, and got on his kneed in front of me... not meeting my gaze, and just as I was feeling something coming off my left hand, I slid off the bed and kissed his lips, trying not to sob. I felt Draco's hand let go of mine and wrap themselves around me as he kissed back.

When I broke the kiss to breath Draco spoke, "I love you, Cindy Hiolna... you know this... please don't go..."

I frowned, "Go where?... Draco you're the only person for me. Always." I wanted to pet his hair, but he moved away from me before I could.

"I know..."

"Draco... I..." I wrapped my arms around him, trying not to let the sob that was building up go... but I failed.

The second it escaped, Draco's arms were around me, and he was staring right at my eyes, "No... no, no, no, no, no... please... please don't cry..."

"Draco..."

He shook his hand and laid my head on his shoulder, "Shh... don't say a thing till tomorrow..."

"Don't leave me... please... don't leave this house..."

"Like I'll leave you like this... or at all..." Draco whispered in my ear before he pulled us both onto the bed, and covering us both with a blanket, "Never... I will _never_ leave you... you're my world, my... my everything... no matter what... I will never _ever_ leave your side, both literally and figuratively... not even now..."

"Draco..." I leaned in kissed his lips, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Draco kissed my cheek, neck, pecked my lips, nose, and forehead, "I will always love you."

"And I, you." I smiled one last time before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The new characters look like as follows...**

 **Mrs. Lune looks like Patricia Clarkson from the _'Maze Runner'_ Movie series.**

 **and Chase Renamile looks like Dylan Sprayberry from the MTV 'Teen Wolf'.**

 **Oh, like I said, Draco's still under the Imperious Curse...**

 **Anyway... please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright... this leads to _the_ Hogsmead trip in the Sixth year. _BUT_ it's not who you think it is that gets cursed... just a little heads up.**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the Pokemon games and references.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **The next morning...**_

" _Get out of her arms, Draco... She's too perfect to be your's... Get away from her before she hurts you..."_ I kept trying to tell myself as I opened my eyes.

This was before I saw her curled up on my side, her hair cascading over her shoulder, the waves of her hair in perfect sync with her body. Her eyes were shut, but she had a smile on her face... I even heard her mumbling something like, 'Draco is handsome.'

Okay... so _maybe_ I _will_ keep my word... not that I would ever betray her like that.

Cin's soft groaning broke me out of my revelry, "...Draco?..."

"You're awake!" I jumped a little.

"Thank you for noticing." She smiled jokingly.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." I smirked.

"Dude... that is a _horrible_ Shakespeare quote!" Cin complained.

I shrugged, "Oh well." I kissed her nose.

Her alarm went off and we both groaned. I turned it off before I looked at the time, "Um... Cin?"

"Yeah?"

"What time do we normally get up?"

"About 7:40 AM... why?"

"It's already 10..."

"WHAT?!"

"Knew you'd say that... exactly like that."

She whacked the back of my head and I smiled, "Really?!"

"Yep." I kissed her cheek, "I feel like we're forgetting something though..."

"Like the person that's sleeping in the guest room." We turned to see Chase Renamile leaning against the doorway.

"Yep... I think that'd be it." We both got out of bed.

Chase sighed, "Oh... um... Mr.. uh... well... um... I... uh..."

"Just!" I interrupted him, "Just call me Draco."

"Draco... right... Draco... like a snake... er... not that _I_ think you're a snake... it's just... uh... well... it's... uh..."

Cin breathed a laugh, "Chase... you're rambling."

"I knew that!"

"Sure." We both smirked.

Chase rolled his eyes before looking at me and gulp, "Um... uh... I'll just... uh... go get some breakfast... at a place cross-town... bye..." With that... he bolted out of the room and I looked out the window just in time to see him bolt out the house.

Cin hit my chest, "Geez, I told him you were good... but he keeps thinking you're the same old Slytherin I'd figured you to be when I first read the books."

I smiled softly, before I growled hungrily, "Well... that leaves us alone for a couple of hours..."

"True..."

Within seconds, I had Cin on the bed, both of us topless.

 _ **New Year's Eve day...**_

"Okay... so you'll take care of Snow?" Cin asked Chase as I gave him a check list of things he needed to do daily before Cin and I left for the Burrow.

"Cindy... relax, I've got this all under control."

Within seconds Music blasted through the speakers, playing that oh so annoying song muggles play when they're sliding in their socks across a hardwood floor.

"What was that?" I folded my arms.

"What was what?" He smiled innocently before the music stopped and he placed us in the fireplace, "Just go and have a good time... I'll have everything under control by the time you get home in July... don't worry..." With that, he handed me some Floo powder.

"Alright." We sighed as I threw the powder down, "Burrow!"

Within moments we were standing in the Weasel's den.

"Cin! Draco!" Kial ran up to us, "You will _not_ believe this!"

"Believe what?" We had to ask didn't we?

Our best friend dragged us all the way out gardens.

I raised a brow but Cin screamed... and I was instantly worried, "You didn't..."

"Well... it was either kill time by beating Ron at both muggle and Wizard's chess... or..." He pulled two of my housemates up... Nott and...

"Zabini!" We glared at him. He just glared back.

"...Do a little work to for the Order." He smirked proudly.

"You're insane, you know that... right?"

Kial nodded and threw them back into the flowers, "Now you guys... how was Christmas?"

Cin and I exchanged glances before Cin sighed, "You know that guy that used to pick on me for reading?"

"Chase... Renamile... right?"

"That's the one."

"What about him?" Again, Cin and I exchanged glances. "No... do _not_ tell me that stupid blue eyed brat is staying at North-East!"

"Second chances, Kial..."

"THAT BLOODY...!" We grabbed Kial's arms and kept him from storming into the Burrow to use the Weasley's Floo.

"He's changed..." We pushed Kial back.

"Changed, my ass..." Kial folded his arms.

"We promise." We assured him.

He growled something in... Russian?

"Hey!" Cin narrowed her eyes, "That's totally not... okay not really..." Kial threw up his hands and dragged the two Slytherins into the house.

"We're so dead." Cin and I sighed in unison before we followed after them.

 _ **1 week later...**_

I kissed Cin's neck as we finished dressing ourselves in her dorm at Hogwarts. But her mind seemed to be preoccupied. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She looked up at me, "Er... sorry... I've just been thinking about Next term... with the whole 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl' thing..."

"I won't accept it if I were asked and you weren't." Was my immediate response.

"You wouldn't pass up a chance to boss others around."

"If it meant more time with you..." I hugged her, "Maybe. If not... then no."

She shook her head softly, "Git."

"Love." I smirked. She groaned as she tried to tie her tie, and considering she normally tried to hide it somewhere in her room and _not_ put it own... I took a guess. "You can't tie a tie, can you?"

She looked away, blushing, "Um... not really."

"Here... turn around." I instructed and took the tie from her grip. I shook my head, smiling softly as I helped her with it, "There." I tightened it a little and put it under her collar for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at me before taking my hand.

"My pleasure." I kissed her cheek, "Um... if I may ask... where are we sitting today?"

"You need to get over your new fear of those Slytherins..." Cin trailed off as we walked out of the Perfect's dorms.

We walked into the Great Hall and we looked at the tables before Cin dragged me to the Slytherin table.

I looked down as a bunch of my housemates sneered at us. "She shouldn't be sitting here!"

"Excuse me... but _she_ is right here, and yes, I can."

"Were we talking to you?!"

"You were talking _about_ me."

My housemates growled before food appeared.

I took only a bit of food, not feeling real hungry, while Cin took mostly everything within reach.

"So..." Theodore bit his lip, "Um... what'd you get for Christmas, Hiolna?"

She shrugged, "Just a few muggle games and electronics."

"That's it?!" His mouth fell open.

"I don't usually get many things... my parents are always traveling so..."

"Really? You mean... even when you were a kid?"

"I hate babysitters."

Theo breathed a laugh, "Yeah... I don't like them either. But... Draco said you were multilingual."

I was taking a sip of my pumpkin juice when he said this, and I almost spilled the thing over my clothes as I coughed it back up. "I... _never_ said... _**anything**_ like that...!"

"You said, and I quote, 'The entire time we were on the date so spoke so beautifully... switching from Spanish to English with ease.'..." He faked a glazed look in his eyes.

"You even had that look!" Zabini smirked softly.

"I did not!" I protested.

"Yes you did!" Some of the Slytherin boys around us chuckled.

I folded my arms before I heard Cin chuckling too, "It's not funny, Cin!"

"Yes it is!" She giggled. I grunted a little before I started to join with the laughter.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Ha! Kial owes me 20 gallons and Chase owes me thirty bucks!

I _knew_ I could get him back with his Slytherin crowd.

So that's two houses together... two more to go...

What?... A few days before we left for North-East for Christmas Break... Dumbledore insisted that I get house unity started up when I got back.

And I may or may not have made bets with my best friend and new friend about being able to get Draco back in the Slytherin's good graces.

I held my hand out behind me and mouthed, 'Pay up.'

"Darn it!" Kial handed me a bag, "That's twenty gallons, as the deal inscribed."

"Thank you." I sing-songed.

Draco snatched up the bag, "Hey! You made a bet with Kial?!"

"No."

"Liar."

I shrugged.

"How much?" Theo took the bag.

"I'm twenty gallons richer." I snatched the bag back, _"And I'll be thirty bucks richer when I call Chase."_

"That look... who else did you bet?"

"Chase." I smirked, "Thirty dollars richer too."

Draco groaned, "Of course." I shrugged.

Zabini groaned softly as Theo held out his own hand, "Pay up, mate."

"Why me?!" The Italian pureblood gave Nott a larger bag, "There! 50 gallons!" He glared at Draco, "I can't believe you didn't know!"

"You knew?!"

"We made a bet to see how long it'd take you."

"Nice one!" I high-fived Theo from across the table.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Now... we are making Amortentia today..." Slughorn stirred said potion as we gathered around the table he was at, "Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?"

I raised my hand seconds before Hermione. When Slughorn nodded to us, I answered first, "Amortentia is the strongest love potion in existence. It's smell is three different things that someone is attracted too... that's why it smells different to everyone."

"For example... I smell..." Hermione closed her eyes as she said what she smelled, "Freshly mowed grass." The Burrow. "New parchment..." Her favorite. "And... freshly... made Hawaiian pizza." …. That sounds... like... Kial's favorite food? What the hell?!

"Very good... and you Miss. Hiolna?"

I took a big whiff, "Freshly baked sugar cookies... new books... and... green apples." I bit back a chuckle... Draco's favorite snack is green apples!

"Very good." Slughorn nodded, "Now... please chose your partner and make it... but _do not_ drink it. I will come around shortly to see how well you've done."

I was about to go over to Draco when I felt someone else grab and drag me over to their cauldron.

When I looked at who it was, I rolled my eyes, "Greengrass. I'd rather not deal with you."

"I... I didn't smell him..." She whispered.

"What?" I frowned in confusion, "Greengrass you're not making sense."

"I didn't smell Draco." She elaborated.

"So?" I raised a brow as we started making the potion... it was when what she said finally set in did I stop what I was doing, "Wait... you... you're giving up on him?"

Greengrass nodded, "I shouldn't step in between the two of you... I'm so sorry."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God... for a while there I thought I was gonna have to have a repealing charm on me and Draco."

Greengrass chuckled as we started mixing the ingredients together, "Well... I promise you, you do not."

"Good."

 _ **3 days later...**_

Now I was back at the Hufflepuff table, but Draco was with me, and we were talking to two Slytherins that were sitting with us.

"Okay... favorite... color... and it can _not_ be your house color." I added.

Theo thought for a moment, "Hmm... well... to tell the truth... I've always been a fan of gold."

"Really?" Draco and I were shocked.

"Shocking, I know." Theo smirked.

"Blue." Astoria answered.

"Now you." They pointed their spoons at Draco.

"Me?... well... I like Peridot." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"And I like the color _s_ of Alexandrite." I answered, and chuckled at the confused look on their faces, "It's a birthstone of June. It changes color depending on the light."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"I know."

We started laughing together, and I actually started to grow fonder of the people I once considered enemies.

 _ **A week later... First Hogsmead Trip of the year...**_

"You know... we don't have to go..." I tried to preside Draco... I already presided Katie and Ally to stay back... now I had to keep Draco back.

"No... I have to..."

"Draco..."

"No I won't change my mind."

I sighed, "Okay... just... promise me you won't leave my side."

He draped his jacket over my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't even think of it."

I smiled softly before I gave his jacket back, "It's gonna be freezing up there, wear your jacket."

He rolled his eyes, "Then where's yours?"

I ducked under my bed and started moving my head under it, "Under here somewhere."

"You lost it, didn't you?"

"Did not!" I groaned and crawled under my bed for a better chance of finding it.

I heard Draco chuckle before he followed after me, "You did."

"I am not going to argue with you." I rolled my eyes before I crawled a little too close to the head of my bed and I hit my head, "Ow."

"You okay?" Draco pulled me back to his side.

"Yeah." I nodded softly. My fiancee kissed the top of my head before I wiggled out of his grip and started looking for my jacket again, this time Draco was crawling with me.

"You know... we're not gonna find it without magic." He noted.

I stopped moving to glare at him, "Not true. Muggles lose things all the time, and the first place most of them look is under their beds."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Just look."

He shrugged and we both started looking.

"Hey guys!"

We hit our heads on the bottom of the bed, "Ow!"

"Opps... sorry." We crawled out from under the bed and looked up to see Justin.

"What is it Justin?" I rubbed my head.

"You left your jacket in the common room." He tossed it to me.

"Oh..." I blushed a little as Draco glared at me.

"Well... see you on the train." With that, he walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Draco moved my hand to look at my head, "No blood... but that looks like a small scratch..."

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." Draco helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I kissed his lips for a second before I put my jacket on.

"My pleasure." He assured.

We walked out of the dorms and headed down the steps, right as a flying note came our way.

I snatched it up and looked at it, "Geez... that idiot can't go a day without trying to get publicity or something."

It was a picture of Kial and Hermione... in her room, on her bed and I swear to God they were both Topless.

"Weasley's gonna freak." Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah." I nodded before I balled the paper up and it disintegrated into flames.

We laughed softly and continued our trek down to the Train and got inside it.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"God this is embarrassing!" I snapped angrily as I stared at the picture Creevey took of me and Hermione, "And he is _so_ dead!"

"Who is?" I turned to see Cin and Draco walking into the compartment.

"Creevey! He took the bloody picture!" I threw the picture over to them.

"Oh..." Cin folded her arms, "So you can enjoy snogging every other girl in class, but with Hermione..."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Oh, it totally is."

"Way to gang up on me!" I complained.

We chuckled with each other before I noticed Draco growing a little nervous.

"Uh.. I'll be right back." He walked out of the compartment.

"Cin..." I narrowed my eyes on her.

"I swear I'll stay, you go."

"Thank you." I ran after our Slytherin friend.

 _ **3 minutes later...**_

"This is ridiculous Draco!" I dragged my struggling friend back our compartment.

"No it's not!" He finally pulled out of my grip, "Look... can I just... be alone for the trip? Please?... Tell Cin I wasn't-"

"Wasn't gonna try and give the package?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded sadly.

I shook my head and started dragging him back to our compartment. When I finally did, I sat him down and Cin sat on his lap. I smiled at them before I pulled out my console and started playing it.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I looked repeatedly at the clock and sneaked glances under the table at the _'Half-Blood Prince'_ in Cin's lap as we ate at The Three Broomsticks.

"Guys... I already..." Draco looked around before leaning across the booth table, "Did _it_ to Madam Rosmerta..."

"We know." I nodded, "I'm just surprised you actually wanted to come..."

"I had to..." Draco leaned his back against the booth.

We were about to take another bite of our food, when Katie Bell walked in.

"I thought you told her not to come!" I hissed to Cin.

"I did." Cin put the book in my lap, got up, and walked over to my housemate.

Draco and I watched as Katie and Cin talked to each other before Katie snapped something at her and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't..." Cin groaned before she followed after her.

"Shit..." I looked at the book to see who gets cursed and my eyes widened, "Double shit..."

"Who?" Draco took the book before I heard it drop to the floor, "No..."

"There's nothing we can do." I gripped his arm, "And there might be a chance that she doesn't fall under the curse..."

" _Might_ and _chance_ being the key words..." Draco whispered before he put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"You'll be okay... Cin's strong... so's Bell... I'm sure they'll both be..." My assuring speech was cut short by the two girls walking out, passing us, and... _holding the box_!

"Let's go..." I grabbed Draco's arm and started pulling him out the door (leaving the money for our half-eaten meal on the table) and followed after the two.

"I..."

"Draco, let's _not_ make it noticeable that your panicked..." I glanced behind us and saw the Golden Trio (Harry fuming) following close behind.

"R... right..." Draco nodded.

We continued to walk till...

"Do NOT fight over that box!" We ran up to them... but by then it was too late...

Cin's hand grazed the necklaces as the box broke apart.

"No!" I shouted as Cin flew up, eyes closed, "Draco cover your ears..." I did as I had said, but Draco just watched in horror.

When Cin's eyes flew open, and I heard her scream... before falling to the ground.

"CIN!" We shouted and got to her side.

She was unmoving, but I felt her neck and breathed relieved, "She's still breathing... but just barely."

"What happened?!" Ron demanded angrily.

I pointed to the necklace, "Better take that to McGonagall."

"Got it." The Trio nodded, Hermione taking Katie, Harry picking up the necklace with the remaining bits of the necklace's box, and Ron simply glaring at us, before walking off.

"Cin... please wake up Cin..." Draco begged softly.

"Draco..." I tried to pull him away, "Draco she's still under the curse... she won't be waking up for a while, and she's still under the _other_ curse..."

"All because of me..." Draco wasn't listening to reason, "I'm a bloody idiot..."

"Draco..." I sighed before I picked Cin up bridle style, "Look... you take her to the hospital wing..."

"But..."

"Draco, she loves and understands you... now go." I handed her to the Slytherin.

"O... Okay..." He nodded slowly before taking her and rushing off to the school.

"Okay... now onto Madame Rosmerta..." I sighed, "Gotta lift the curse, then tell her what the hell happened... lucky me..."

* * *

 **I feel like a Slytherin thanks to what I did with Cindy... but, it _will_ work out... I think.**

 **Anyway... please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Believe me, was less than I expected it to be, but I feel it's still great... hope you do to.**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... or the song that appears in this chapter... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I stared at Cin's body as she laid in the Hospital Wing for the third night in a row, "It's all my fault... I'm so sorry Cin..." I looked at her left hand and saw the ring clear as day on her finger. Tears swelled in my eyes before I gave her one last kiss before I got up, ashamed of myself, and was about to walk away when I heard something groan.

"Draco?..."

My head snapped in her direction and I was kneeling by her side within seconds, "I'm here, Love... I'm here."

"Idiot..." I heard her mumble.

"I know..." I put my hand behind her neck, gently, "I know I'm an idiot."

She was silent for a moment before murmuring, "Never..."

"Mr. Malfoy?" I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey looking at me, "Visiting hours are over..."

I nodded slowly, "Will she be okay?"

"She's doing better, don't worry." The healer sighed, "Now get going, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Ma'am." I nodded once more before I pulled away from my girlfriend and left the room... or ran out of it... whichever.

I ran to the Perfect's dorms and into my bedroom. I stepped into it and it morphed from Cin's room into my dark and dank room at the Manor. I had finally charmed it to do this last night out of sorrow.

I walked over to my bed and brushed a hand over where Cin once slept... tears spilled from my eyes before I could stop them and I found myself on the bed, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 _"Dracy..."_

 _I bolted upright and looked around... no one there..._

 _"Dracy..." There it was again!_

 _I got out of bed and looked around, "Someone there?"_

 _"Yes." I turned to see... No! No! Not Bellatrix!_

 _"Not you!" I growled._

 _"Dracy, you must come with me." She answered with a smile, "See that ugly mudblood... she'll be so happy."_

 _I followed her without realizing it and ended up at the dungeons._

 _Bellatrix tossed me in and closed the door._

 _"That's for being a blood traitor! You are NO Malfoy!"_

 _"I bloody hate you anyway!" I shouted back._

 _I heard whimpering a little ways, and when I moved to where it was coming from, I hit my head against someone else's._

 _"Ow..." We hissed._

 _My eyes widened and I pressed my lips into the person's mouth._

 _When I broke it I held them close, "Cin... please don't cry..."_

 _"Get off me you bloody jerk!"_

* * *

I bolted upright and started breathing heavily, I looked around as I heard Cin's Alarm Clock beeping. I quickly turned it off and got up.

"Bloody... hell..." Was all I could manage as I started for the Perfect Bathroom.

Once I was there, I turned on the water, stripped off my clothes and got in.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder... wonder back to third year's summer...

_ _ **Flashback... three summers ago...**_ _

"You sure you don't want my help?" I asked Cin as we walked through the Attic to an old storage room.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"But... you could get hurt..." I let out.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does." I took hold of her hands before I realized what I was doing, "I _want_ to help you Cin..."

"Draco..."

"Don't..." I stopped her, "Don't _Draco_ me... I want to help you... please let me."

Cin sighed, "Okay... just... be careful."

"Okay." I nodded, "You too."

"Careful is my..." Cin opened the door and some stuff started tumbling out, "Whoa!"

I stood in front of her and had my back to the room, and my arms wrapped protectively around her. Once the stuff stopped falling, I brushed a hand through her hair, "...You okay?"

She stared at me, "I should be asking _you_ that!"

I shook my head, "No... I'm okay..." I suddenly noticed how close our lips were.

"Uh... Draco?..." Cin whispered.

"Shh..." I smiled softly, "Don't say a word..." I started leaning into her.

"Need any help?"

Cin and I fell to the ground, the moment broken, and looked up to see The Hiolnas, and Kial.

"Uh... yeah... yeah..." We quickly got to our feet. We blushed a little and started helping the clean up.

 _ **_End of Flashback_**_

Tears stung my eyes as I pushed the memory away...

I ducked into the water and tried to push the memories away... but it didn't work...

 _ **_Flashback... two summers ago..._**_

I watched Cin as she jumped into a pool, "Come on in Draco! The water's fine!"

"I'm not swimming!"

"It's like riding a bike! You never forget!"

"I'm not going in!"

"Suit yourself..." I heard Kial before someone shoved me into the water.

I got up for air fast. Cin was giggling before Kial hopped in after all of us, "Cannonball!"

"Don't you-"

Kial hit the water before Cin could finish and splashed us completely in water.

"Kial!" We complained.

"It's fun though!"

We rolled our eyes before Kial swam away from us.

I looked over at Cin, smiling sheepishly, "Well..."

"Come here..." She held her arms open.

I smiled more and jumped into her arms, causing Cin to go under the water with me. We smiled at each other before we floated back to the surface.

"Git." She punched my shoulders, smiling.

I shrugged, "But you love me."

"That I do."

 _ **_End of Flashback..._**_

I got out of the tub and started over to the towel rack.

I was just wrapping one around my waist when something _literally_ went through me.

I turned and saw, "M... Moaning Myrtle...?!"

"I just came to tell you that, that Hiolna girl is murmuring in her sleep. Keeps talking about 'Love', 'Dragons', and 'Snakes'... Strange... don't you think?"

I nodded quickly before I dried myself and I was just about to unwrap the towel when I looked at Myrtle, "Um... Myrtal...?"

"Yes, I'll be taking my leave now." With that, she disappeared into the water. I breathed out before I started changing into some black jeans, a green t-shirt with a faded British flag, and my black sneakers.

Once I was dressed, I rushed out of the bathroom and up the steps to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey gasped as I got over to my girlfriend .

"Can I please be left alone with her?" I asked simply.

"Erm... Mr. Malfoy... about Miss. Hiolna..."

"What about her?" I narrowed my eyes.

"She has to go to St. Margo's."

"No! She... she can't..." I looked down at the Hufflepuff.

"I'm afraid so... she's very ill and the Healers there can do much more than I..."

"Can I please be left alone with her?" I repeated my earlier question. Madam Pomfrey nodded and quickly left. Once she was gone, I looked at Cin, and took her hand, tears forming in my eyes, "C... Cin... I... I'm so... so... so sorry... I... I didn't mean for you to get hurt... you... you really don't deserve me... I... I only ruin things..."

"Dra... co..." She whispered softly, "Love..."

I stared at her before I moved to wipe my eyes, "N... no... I... I'm not... how... how can you... how can you love a monster like me?... I... I only destroy... I got y... you cursed... how can you still love me?"

"Second... year..." She whispered.

My eyes widened, "I... I almost got you bloody killed!... granted you didn't seem to care... but... still..." The tears finally fell as I brushed my thumbs over her knuckles, and felt the ring on one.

"Draco?" I turned to see Theo walking up to me.

"Can ya leave me alone?" I asked softly.

"Nope... besides... I have some Chocolate Frogs for Cindy." Theo smirked and put them on the table beside her.

"She's going to St. Margo's..."

"That bad huh?" I nodded silently. "Don't worry... She'll get better."

" _But It's my fault she's like this..."_ I thought miserably.

I let out a sigh, "Theo... I'm going to tell you something, and you have to _promise_ me you won't tell another soul."

"Sure." Theo nodded, "What is it?"

I breathed softly, "Kial and Cin are _so_ gonna kill me..." I pulled the first through fifth year books out of my Hufflepuff's purse. "Look at these."

Theo frowned and looked at the books, his eyes widening with every glance, "No... way..."

"I know."

"This is... this is insane..."

"I know."

"And... and Cindy knows about this?"

"I know...!"

"Not to mention-"

"I KNOW!" I interrupted angrily, "I've known since first year!"

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"What was there to tell?" I rolled my eyes, "I promised Kial and Cin I wouldn't tell anyone... Theo you have to promise to do the same."

"Why?"

"Because _this_ is how Cin's going to save the Magic world." I growled, "She knows these books like the back of her hand, and Kial both does to... and I trust them with my life!"

"Got it..." Theo nodded, "And I won't tell anyone."

"Good." I nodded. Theo left the gifts, and headed out to enjoy some snowfall. I stayed still, staring at Cin's unmoving form. "It's all my fault..." I laid my head on-top of her hand, "I'm so sorry..."

I don't know if it were my imagination or not... but I felt her fingers brush against mine and heard her whisper, "Don't be..."

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

I was pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirements. I've been trying to get the Cabinet ready for my departure like Cin had insisted I do... but I could barely concentrate.

It seems Cin's condition was getting worse, and none of Cin's friends wanted me to be around them... other than Kial of course... but still...

"There's gotta be something I can do to help her!" I shouted finally.

It was then that a door appeared with the words, _St. Murgo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ above it.

"Thank you Room of Requirements!" I smirked before I rushed over and flung the door open.

I smiled as I saw Cin's room and all but sprinted to it. I _barely_ stopped in front of the door, and flung it open, to see Cin's small form on a bed.

I walked, as calmly as I could, up to her. When I did, I smiled down at her, she was wide awake, but looking at something... a book?

"Draco?" She looked up into my eyes... but her eyes were filled with something strange.

"Yeah... it's me." I smiled and pressed my lips to her's before she could say another word.

When we broke apart, Cin was frowning, "Um... do I know you?"

I blinked, "Yes... yes you do?... Draco Malfoy... your boyfriend...? Soon-to-be Fiancee?"

Cin shook her head, "I... I don't remember anything about you..."

"Kial Biralion? Our best friend?"

"He, I remember."

"You remember you're a witch right? A Muggleborn witch?"

"Seriously? The Healers already asked me that."

"Then what _do_ you remember?"

Cin frowned, "Everything... except you..."

It was then that I realized that look in her eyes... it was confusion.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Draco Malfoy's eyes were gray, a beautiful gray at that. His lips... they tasted salted, but had another taste?... Apples maybe?

And his hands (He hadn't let my left hand go for some reason) were soft and warm.

But... Draco's eyes started tearing up, "You... you don't know who I am..?"

I shook my head, "I remember everything else, being a Muggleborn Witch, going to Hogwarts... being in Hufflepuff... everything... but I... I can't remember who you are..."

"No..." He fell to his knees, "No... I... I knew it was a stupid idea to start with... I should've been better..."

"Draco..." I pulled him to his feet from where I sat, "It's-"

"Don't even _think_ it's okay!" He stopped me, "It's not okay... I'm just like my dad... I'm worthless."

"Draco, you are _not_ worthless." I whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Draco whimpered, "You don't remember me..."

"Draco... come here..." I tugged him onto my bed.

Draco's eyes shined with tears as he wrapped an arm around me, "I'm so sorry."

"Draco... calm down..." I wiped the tears from his eyes, "You're okay... I'm okay."

"But.."

"Draco please calm down... You're gonna break something if you don't." I whispered softly.

He hugged me, "I'm just... so sorry Cin... I... love you... I just wish-"

"Draco, when I remember... and even if I don't... I will always love you." I assured.

He looked at something on the table beside me and whispered, "The ring..."

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"This..." Draco took the ring before murmuring a soft spell, " _'Memento'_." The ring glowed a soft emerald green before he placed it on my left finger.

Within seconds, I remembered almost everything about the boy beside me... all except... "How did I get here?"

"It was me... I... I gave the box with the cursed necklace to Madam Rosmerta... and I... I didn't think you'd... you'd..." He was still whimpering.

"Draco..." I held him close, "Shh... it's okay... I'm okay..." I started stroking his hair, "Everything's okay..."

He held me before the door started jiggling, "I need to go..." He kissed my lips one last time, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at my... my soon-to-be fiancee... I remembered everything about him now... and I was trying not to giggle as he hid under the bed as my Healer walked into the room.

"Miss. Hiolna," Madam Penyembuh smiled at me, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I nodded, "I... um... think I'm starting to remember who Mr. Draco Malfoy is too..."

"Oh? Then tell me about him." She sat down in a chair close to my bed.

I smiled softly, "Draco... is the sweetest boy I've ever met, he's caring, gentle... heck... I remember this time during the summer before Fourth year, I was tasked with cleaning out the storage room in North-East's attic... I opened the door, and stuff started falling out... but Draco stood in front of me as things fell... then he was gonna..." My eyes widened as I continued to remember it, "He was gonna kiss me... I say _was_ because my... parents... and Kial... they came up the steps to help out."

"Interesting..." She nodded, "Anything else?"

I nodded and explained everything I could about Draco, smiling every now and again when I went into a small story.

When I finished, she smiled and left.

I reached down under the bed and grabbed Draco's hand... pulling him out from under the bed.

He stared at me, "You... remember all of that...?"

"The good, and the bad."

He looked at my eyes, his beautiful gray ones starting to fill with tears, "I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean..."

"Draco..." I pulled him onto the bed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at my eyes, "Always..."

I smiled softly, "Speaking of... Always..." I nodded to his finger, "Where's yours?"

"Erm..." He blushed, "Well... uh... I... um... I thought it'd be a little..."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled off my ring and murmured, " _'_ _Effingo duo'_." The ring split into two and I gave him the duplicate and put the original back on my ring finger.

"You're incredible..." Draco smiled and put the ring on before kissing my ear.

"Isn't it... it's Thursday!... Draco if you miss class...!"

"I talked to Dumbledore... he said I _can_ skip class, so long as I don't get into any trouble... and find a way to visit you." Draco assured.

I sighed, "Okay..."

"I promise." He held up his hands, "Also..." He hugged me tightly and I heard him crying against my hair, "I... I am so... so... so..."

"Draco... you don't have to be sorry, and you're not stupid."

"B... but..."

"No buts..." I pulled out of the hug so he could look at me, "Didn't you hear what I told my Healer?"

"How... how can you think that I'm better?"

"You didn't turn tale when I told you we were going to talk to Aragog, you didn't turn tale when I asked you to come with me to the past to save Buckbeak... you stayed with me... you comforted me... Draco, not even Kial wanted to do either if he could..."

Draco shook his head, "But I kept the fact that you _did_ have magical heritage from you..."

"One thing."

"And I lied to you..."

"Two things..."

"Not to mention-"

"Draco... don't say another word." I held him close to me.

"Okay..." Draco whispered softly.

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

"McLaggen did WHAT to my substitute?!" I shouted in shock as Draco told me the results of the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match from yesterday.

"I know..." Draco smirked, "But... good news... Hufflepuff won!"

"I'll kill that stupid jerk!" I vowed.

"Not before I do." Draco shrugged, "But.. that's beside the point... You're being released soon right?"

"Tomorrow." I nodded, "They said I could go back to Hogwarts after some relaxing at North-East."

"How long?"

"About three days."

"No!"

"Knew you'd say that." I rolled my eyes, "Look... I just... I can't go back to Hogwarts for a while..."

"All because..."

"Draco will you _please_ just _shut up_ about it being your fault!"

"But..."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Thank you!" I breathed out.

Draco smiled before there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Fred and George walked in, followed by Theo, Ally, Luna, the Golden Trio, and Kial.

"How the heck did you all get out of Hogwarts?!" I glared at Kial.

"Not my fault... blame them." He jabbed a thumb at the Twins.

"What can we say?" Fred shrugged.

"We like getting in trouble." George finished with a smirk.

I shook my head softly, "You're ridiculous."

They shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"How you feeling?" Ally asked me, her gentle violet eyes filled with worry.

"Better." I insisted, "They'll release me tomorrow... but I won't get to go back to Hogwarts for another three days."

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry..." She blushed and lowered her voice a little, "It's... I can't believe the work you've missed... and still _will_ miss..."

"Not that it matters..." I ignored 'Mione, "But... _please_ tell me McLaggen got in trouble for what he did to my poor Ally." I wrapped an arm around my substitute Beater.

"Sadly? No."

"Darn."

"We know."

"I'll teach him a lesson when I get back." I repeated my vow.

"So will we." They scuffed.

"Oh... that reminds me..." Theo blinked, "Cindy... your books..."

My eyes widened and I glared at Draco, "You better not have...!"

"It slipped out!"

"Draco!"

Said Slytherin smiled softly, "Sorry..."

I groaned before I looked at Luna, "Is... everything else well?"

"Not quite..." Luna frowned for a moment before she snapped her Fingers, "Oh... that's right... Dumbledore's given your spot as Perfect to someone else until you're at full health." Everyone covered their ears as my eyes went wide at this news.

" _ **WHAT WAS THAT**_?!"

 _ **2 days later...**_

I was glaring at the front door of North-East street as Dumbledore stepped though.

"You gave away my spot as Hufflepuff sixth year perfect?!" I didn't give squat about formalities at the moment.

"You have been unwell."

"I'm not anymore!" I snapped before I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry sir... but I want to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Are you sure, Miss. Malfoy?" He smiled knowingly.

"Erm... um... uh... how did...?"

"Miss... Hiolna... it's not hard to recall such a man as Draco Malfoy getting down on one knee and... what is the term?... 'Popping the question'?"

I blushed, "I knew there was a pair of eyes still watching Draco and I!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Now... may I ask why you wish to go back to Hogwarts?"

I bit my lip and looked at him nervously, "I don't suppose a simple 'It's the safest place from The Dark Lord' will work with you?" Dumbledore smiled softly and shook his head. "Didn't think so..."

"Miss. Hiolna... as Headmaster of Hogwarts... I must know."

I sighed, "Alright... you really wanna know? Well... I wanna help... I wanna be with the DA... the Trio... my friends... Draco... I wanna finish my studies... I wanna finish at least _this_ school year before you... before you..."

"I am well aware of my fate, Miss. Hiolna... do not worry."

I nodded softly, "My... my point... I... I don't wanna be away from Hogwarts any longer than I have to..."

"Yes... I understand." He got up, "There will be a Floo in the Perfect's Dorms ready for you when you come." With that, he Apparated out of the house.

I sighed and walked over to the Guest Bedroom. I took the handle, turned it, pulled it close to me, and Chase toppled out. He looked up at me, smiling sheepishly at me. "Idiot." I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Keep an eye on everything."

Chase raised his hand to his head in a solute, "Yes Ma'am!"

I laughed softly before I walked over to the fireplace, "See you in a few months!" I took some Floo powered, called out, "Perfect's Dorms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" And threw the power down, and instantly was engulfed in flames.

I fell though the other side, but I felt someone's hand wrap around me and hold me close.

I looked up and saw Draco looking down at me, "Hey, Draco."

"Hey love." He kissed my neck, cheeks, temples, eye lids, forehead, nose, and finally my lips.

I smiled against his lips and kissed back.

When we broke it, Draco helped me stand straight up, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I smiled at him.

He hugged me, and I heard him whimpering, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled and pulled away enough to brush a hand over his cheek, "I guess God didn't want me to leave a platinum-blond ferret behind."

Draco smiled softly, "And who might that be?" We kissed each other once more.

"Who do you think?" I smiled softly at him.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I spun her around before pulling her to the dorms. I banged my fist on the door to what should be Cin's room, "Time to go Hannah! Cin's back!"

"What? Really?" Hannah opened the door to Cin's room and stared at her, "Cindy! It's great to see you again!" She wrapped her arms around my girlfriend ... tight.

"Hannah... trouble breathing..."

"Oh... sorry..." Hannah let her go, "I'll just... give this to you..." Hannah gave my girlfriend her badge back before leaving.

I smiled and put it on her jacket, "You wanna go in first?"

"Yep."

I stepped back and motioned for her to go in, "Then go."

Cin smiled before stepped into the room and it morphed into her own.

I smiled softly before my eyes widened and I stepped into my room, thinking of how happy I was to have Cin back... and it morphed into her room as well.

"Draco?" I rushed into her room and hugged her instantly, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Good." I smiled happily.

"No... I mean... I simply said your name and you came running..." Cin wheezed, "Also... you're squeezing me too tight."

"Opps..." I smiled softly before I let her go, "Sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed my cheek.

I smiled as I pulled her onto the bed, "You know... I can never stop smiling with you..."

She shook her head softly before she realized something, "Oh please don't tell me...!"

"Come here..." I pulled her off the bed and into my room, where a Velvet green guitar case was now laying on the bed.

I opened it up, revealing a forest green acoustic guitar with two seafoam green strips going down the center to the neck, silver tuners, and a black glossy finish.

"Slytherin Green?" Cin joked. I smiled, and flipped it over to reveal a yellow bold strip going to the neck on the other side of it. "I stand corrected."

I smiled before I sat her down on the bed and I sat on a chair in front of her. I put the guitar on my knee and started strumming it, while I hummed the song.

 _"You're better than the best..._  
 _I'm lucky just to linger in your light..!_  
 _Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right.."_

Cin giggle softly, smiling happily. This made me a little more confident, so I continued...

 _"Completely unaware..._  
 _Nothing can compare to where you send me..._  
 _Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK._  
 _And the moments where my good times start to fade..."_

Cin's smile faded only a little but I still continued, figuring the next part would make her smile more...

 _"You make me... smile like the sun!_  
 _Fall out of bed!_

 _Sing like a bird!_  
 _Dizzy in my head!_

 _Spin like a record!_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night!"_

Cin laughed softly as I continued...

 _"You make me dance like a fool!_  
 _Forget how to breathe!_  
 _Shine like... silver..."_

"Shine Like gold!" She chuckled. I shrugged, and continued.

 _"Buzz like a bee!_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild!"_  
 _Oh, you make me smile..."_

To prove this, I smiled brightly at her. She giggled. I continued to strum, and continued to sing.

 _"Even when you're gone..._  
 _Somehow you come along..._  
 _Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack._

 _And just like that..._  
 _You steal away the rain..._

 _And just like that..."_

Cin started humming along with me...

 _"You make me... smile like the sun!_  
 _Fall out of bed!_

 _Sing like a bird!_  
 _Dizzy in my head!_

 _Spin like a record!_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night!_  
 _You make me dance like a fool!_  
 _Forget how to breathe!_  
 _Shine like gold/Silver!"_

We shook our heads a little and continued.

 _"Buzz like a bee!_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild!_  
 _Oh, you make me smile.!_

 _Don't know how I lived without you...!_  
 _Cause every time that I get around ya!_  
 _I see the best of me inside your eyes...!"_

I looked right at her eyes as I continued playing.

 _"You make me smile...!"_

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she nodded for me to continue, 'Tears of Joy.'

I smiled softly, nodding a little.

 _"You make me dance like a fool._  
 _Forget how to breathe._  
 _Shine like... gold."_

She smiled happily. I rolled my eyes and continued nonetheless.

 _"Buzz like a bee._  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild..._

 _You make me smile like the sun!_  
 _Fall out of bed!_

 _Sing like a bird!_  
 _Dizzy in my head!_

 _Spin like a record!_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night!..._  
 _You make me dance like a fool!_  
 _Forget how to breathe!_  
 _Shine like gold!_

 _Buzz like a bee!_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild!_  
 _Oh, you make me smile...!_  
 _Oh, you make me smile...!_  
 _Oh, you make me smile!"_

Cin smiled happily and I moved the guitar just in time as she jumped into my arms.

"Thank you!" She whispered softly.

I chuckled softly, and shook my head against her neck, "It should be _me_ thanking _you_."

"Oh give me a break!"

We turned to see every Perfect staring at us.

"We need to remember to start closing our doors." Cin smirked.

* * *

 **Alright... I admit, I only really like one of Tom Felton's songs, but he's still got a great voice... so, that's one reason I had him sing that song, Which was** _Smile_ **by Uncle Kracker.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright... this is** ** _definitely_ a game changer chapter if you ask me...**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I gulped as Draco, Kial and walked into the Great Hall for lunch the next day... Harry was gonna ask me about who cursed me and Bell... I just know it.

"Want me to wait?" Draco whispered to me.

I nodded, "Yeah... thanks." Draco nodded softly before going over to the Hufflepuff table.

Kial tapped my shoulder and nodded over to Harry... who was walking up to me.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"If you think so..." Kial walked over to the Hufflepuff table to sit down.

"Cindy... I need to talk to you about what happened." Harry got right up to me.

"Harry... personal space." I pushed him back a bit.

"Er... sorry..." He gulped and took a step away from me, "Anyway... about what happened to you...?"

"All I remember is arguing with Katie about coming to Hogsmead when she said she wouldn't, we pushed open the door to the bathroom... and someone Imperioused us. I'm still working on the details from what Kial and Draco are telling me... but... I know you saw the result of what happened after we left the Three Broomsticks..."

I couldn't keep from looking at Draco as he got up to leave... and I almost screamed out loud when Harry turned and saw my soon-to-be Fiancee leave the Great Hall.

"Harry don't..." Hermione saw the look in my eyes... but the Boy-Who-Can't-Die followed after him.

I followed after him, as we both ended up in Mourning Myrtal's Bathroom. I was first, but I had to hid behind a column as I saw Draco taking off his vest and splashing himself with water and looking at his reflection.

"I can't believe I did it..." He whispered and I just barely caught it, "I hurt her..." Jesus... He's still on about doing it?!

Sadly... I wasn't the only one that caught it. "I know what you did Malfoy!" I turned to see Harry walking into the bathroom, and glaring at my Slytherin accusingly, "It was _you_ who gave Katie and Cindy the box with the Necklace!"

I wanted to intervene... like GOD I did... but... I couldn't... I was forcing myself to wait. Wait till Harry does it.

Draco turned from where was looking looking at the mirror...

'Draco... don't...' I tried to get him to calm down.

But Draco gripped his wand, "Like you know _anything_ Potter!" He flung the tip of his wand at Harry, "Cin's gonna be pissed... but you deserve this... _**'**_ ** _ **Cruc-**_** _ **'**_!"

I was about to raise my wand when Harry dodged the spell... but...

" _ **'Sectum'**_..." Harry was about to say the horrid spell.

"HARRY DON'T!" I screamed and stepped out from behind the column... but Harry was still saying the spell!

"... _ **'**_ _ **Sempra**_ _ **'**_!"

" _'M_ _utationem Signum_ _'_!" I yelled before the spell could hit Draco and it hit me instead.

It hit me square in the chest and I fell to the ground, feeling the blood pour out of me from scratch marks the spell caused.

"CIN!" I faintly heard Draco yell before I heard him yell, "You did this Potter! _**'Stupefy'**_!" My vision was growing dark as he got by my side, "The spell... come on Draco... what's the bloody spell...?!"

" _ **'**_ _ **Vulnera'**_..." I coughed up blood as I tried to tell him.

"Shh... don't..." Draco whispered to me, "I remember... _**'Vulnera Sanentur'**_!" Within mere moments, I felt a hell of a lot better as my blood reseeded back into me.

"Th... Thanks..." I whispered to him.

"That was bloody insane!" Draco snapped at me, "If I didn't remember the full spell in time... I... I could've... you shouldn't've..."

"Shh..." I put a hand on his chest as he pulled me on top of his knees, "I'm okay though... you on the other hand..." I noticed a broken mirror not too far away.

"It's just a scratch." He murmured and looked down at his right hand, which was making some of the water that was spilling out of the sink he was just at turn red, and glared at it, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Harry was being a jerk, I will admit." I decided to break the ice that was starting to form, "But... I heard you..."

"I'm sorry... he just... Pot- er... Harry just... he made me _so_ angry..."

"I know." I assured, "And I know neither of you are each other's number one fans... but..."

"I know I almost used an Unforgivable!" Draco snapped suddenly, before looking down at me, "I... sorry... didn't mean to sound so edgy there..."

"It's okay." I brushed a hand up his cheek, "I'm okay... you... saved me..."

"But you still got hurt..." I noticed him pulling out his wand.

"Draco... no..." I begged him, tears coming to my eyes, "Do _not_ erase my memories... please...!"

Draco stared at my eyes, "I... I have to... you... you shouldn't have..."

"Kial would help me remember you..." I slowly reached for his wand, "Help me remember you're still nice, still amazing... and still the only person I love more than anything..."

Draco's eyes widened, "But..." I took his wand before he could notice, "I..."

"Draco..." I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could, "I love you..."

"I... I love you too..." Draco held me in his arms, I dropped his wand behind him, "I... I'm sorry I thought..."

"It's okay." I assured softly as I started stroking his hair.

Draco held me there quite a while... and to be honest? I didn't mind at all.

 _ **1 month later...**_

Kial, Draco, and I walked into the Great hall, along with the other Sixth years.

We were going to start Apparating class today...

Even though I won't be able to until later this year... I was still worried for Draco and Kial's sake when they have to go test.

"Three more days and it'll be my birthday..." Kial murmured as we walked stepped in front some circles.

"Two more days till Valentine's day..." I rolled my eyes a little. Kial was born a few minutes into February 15th, so we normally joked about him wanting to let others love before him.

When we were instructed to try Apparating close to a Pillow... I almost wanted to turn tale... but Kial held a firm grip on my hand.

"You'll be okay." He whispered before he let go to Apparate.

"I bloody hope so..." I gulped before I focused on where the pillow laid and Disappeared to it's location.

My eyes were closed tight before I felt the pillow underneath me.

"Very good, Miss. Hiolna." I opened my eyes to see the Apparating instructor before me, "I'm impressed. You're the first one in quite a while who never splinched his... or her... self when they first started."

I nodded slowly, "Thank you?"

"Now... can you please Apparate back to the hoop?"

I nodded, closed my eyes, concentrated on where the hoop I was standing behind moments before, and within seconds felt myself touching the ground once more.

I heard several groans and when I turned to look... I almost burst into a fit of giggles when I saw Draco and Kial on the ground... without arms.

They glared at me, 'Not funny!'

'Yes it is!' I had trouble not laughing.

 _ **Two days later... Valentine's Day**_

"Give it back!" Kial chased after me as I held a poem he wrote for Hermione. I was running up to the Gryffindor Tower where Hermione was.

"No chance!" I laughed as I got on a moving staircase.

"Darn it!"

When the Staircase got in the way of the Gryffindor Tower, I broke into a sprint and ran up the steps to the Fat Lady.

"Miss. Hiolna?" She frowned, "I do not have to open to you. You are not a Gryffindor!"

I rolled my eyes, folded my arms (Careful not to tear or ruin the piece of parchment) and sighed, "Tapeworm."

"Bloody!" She opened up.

I smirked and stepped though the portrait hole. Once I did, I saw Harry and Hermione arguing over the Half-Blood Prince's book. I bit my lip and walked over to her, "Hermione?"

"Just a moment." Hermione held up a hand at me, "Now, Harry, I told you that book was... wait...!" Hermione got up and stared at me, "Cindy! You're okay!" She hugged me tightly.

"I've got a poem that Kial wrote for you." I slowly pulled out of the hug to give it to her.

"Poem?" Hermione took the parchment and smiled as she read it, "Aw... Kial's so sweet..."

"Yeah... now... if he asked how you got that... I was never here." I was about to duck out of the common room when Harry grabbed my arm.

"Cindy... I need to talk to you..."

"No!" I growled and pulled out of his grip, "I'm not telling you anything. So leave me alone!" I stormed out of the Portrait.

I walked down and into the Perfect's dorms before I bumped into Draco, "Hey, Draco."

He smiled and kissed my lips, "Hey Cin." We walked into my room and Draco pulled me on top of him.

I smiled softly before I laid down on top of him, "Thanks."

"What for?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "Loving me, I guess."

"Then I should thank you too." He pulled me up so I was looking at his eyes, "For always loving me."

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Always."

"Hey... that reminds me... what's the full version of that song?"

"Um... I can't remember." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Huh... okay." He smiled again.

I smiled softly back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco smile turned into a grin, "I _always_ will."

I smiled softly and shook my head a little, "Cheesy, Draco. Real Cheesy."

Draco smirked, "That's good though."

I shrugged, "Yeah."

Draco smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "You know... the ceiling needs something."

"No it doesn't." I saw the look in Draco's eyes, "It's perfectly fine!"

Draco, however, pulled out his wand and murmured, " _'_ _M_ _utationem Summitatem_ _'_!"

"Draco it's..." Snow started to fall on us, "Snowing outside!"

"Opps..." He did the counter-spell and the ceiling went back to normal. He smiled sheepishly at me as I hit his shoulder, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!" I smiled triumphantly.

He grinned, and my eyes widened as he flipped me under him on the bed, "Great."

"Cheater!" I tried to pout, but just ended up smiling. We laughed softly before Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"I know." He whispered softly.

"You...!" I rolled my eyes.

"Me!" He smirked softly.

"Ugh..." I shook my head a little. Draco started laughing, and I soon followed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cin."

He whispered in my ear.

"Same to you." I smiled up at him.

 _ **1 month later...**_

I was NOT looking forward to visiting Aragog's dead body today.

 _But_! I _was_ looking forward to dragging Draco and Kial with me!

"We are _not_ going with you!" They declared as we stood in the Courtyard.

"Who said you guys were going willingly?" I grabbed their arms and started dragging them out of the courtyard and up to Hagrid's hut. They tried (Unsuccessfully) to pull away as we got up to the huge door.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

So close! I was _so close_! If I had just stayed out of Cin's line of sight today I would _never_ have seen that spider _**at all**_! But _no_! I had to pass though the courtyard to get to my next class!

"Hagrid! Draco, Kial, and I came to pay our respects to Aragog!" Cin called out.

The door opened slowly and the big Half-Giant stepped out, "Really?"

"Really." Cin smiled, "Please.." She nodded her head to the Forbidden Forrest.

"Okay... just... stay close to each other." Hagrid instructed, "And get back before Sunset. I won't tell a soul. Dead or Alive."

"Thanks Hagrid." With that, Cin started dragging us onto the path that lead to that freaky spider!

"Cin! Come on! Have a heart will ya!" I pleaded.

"I want to make sure no one's in here. I read the book three times over last night-"

" _That's_ why I fell asleep first?!"

"Yeah... anyway, turns out, someone's spying on the school out here, but the book never specified who."

"Any clues?" Cin let our arms drop, but we continued to follow her.

"Just one." She nodded, "And it's a huge one in my book."

"What is it?"

Cin stopped, and turned to face me, "They had straight dark-strawberry-blond hair."

My eyes went wide, "My..."

"Well... Kelyle..." We turned to see... my... my... father walking up to us.

" _ **'Aguamenti'**_!" We all pointed our wands at the Death Eater, drenching him with water. We then looked at each other.

"We should run..."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah.."

We turned and ran further into the woods and came right at the Giant Spider's area.

"Thank God you've got a good sense of direction." Draco and I breathed out.

"Not really..." She nodded to where my dad was still following.

"Come on!" Draco started leading us to where Aragog's dead body lay.

"No!" I grabbed them and pulled the behind a tree, "I'll deal with him."

"No curses!" Cin hissed.

"I know, I know!" I snapped softly before I pointed my wand at one of the many spiders scurrying up to the dead Spider. I sent a _none-unforgivable_ curse their way. I got it to turn around and strike my dad right in the foot. Biralions always hated Spiders because long ago one of the first few of our family got bitten by one and died within moments... needless to say, that's why I was glad I got out of meeting Aragog alive.

My dad cursed in a single language that I hated more than anything...

Parseltongue.

"Kial..." Cin whispered, "How... how does he...?"

I looked down ashamed, "My... my family, back in the old times... we... we were close friends with... with... Salazar Slytherin..."

"What?!" The two of them hissed loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed back and checked to make sure my Father had already Disapparated before I continued, "It's a long story... I never learned Parseltongue because I met you, Cin, before any of my family wanted me too. You took me home and thought I was an orphan remember?"

"Geez... I was a little kid!"

"And you taught me to be a normal one with a good, yet crazy, life."

"Little did I know your family was friends with the worst-"

"I know." I stopped her, "I didn't _know_ until the family history thing."

"Am I the only one that doesn't know about the family history project!?"

"You were sick."

Cin growled before we finally got out from behind the tree, "Come on... Aragog's just over there..."

"Cin..."

She just walked over to the spider, a sense of anger surrounding her.

Draco and I sighed, boy are we gonna be in trouble with her later.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I wrapped my arms around Cin and pulled her into my room.

"Draco..."

"Shh." I instructed her, and placed my lips over her's.

She pulled out of the kiss and frowned at me, "Did you-"

"No." I answered instantly, "I didn't know that the Biralions were friends with Salazar... I swear."

"I believe you." She nodded.

I frowned at her and pulled her into a kiss, this time she responded and my frown turned back into a smile as we continued.

"Door." I heard someone -Astoria I bet- call out.

I broke the kiss and looked to see that is was her, "Close it yourself, we're busy."

She rolled her eyes and did as told.

"Well... we're alone." Cin smiled softly.

I pulled her onto the bed and started kissing her more.

Cin pulled out of the kiss, "Draco..."

"Not now..." I growled hungrily and held her in my arms, "Please..."

"What's wro– Draco you didn't..."

I looked down, pulling out of her arms, "Um..."

"Draco you _didn't_!"

"Well... I was gonna tell you..."

"DRACO!"

I stood up angrily, "What was I supposed to do?! The mead was already on it's way before you helped come to my sense! I couldn't do a thing about it!"

Cin stood up too, "Not my fault!"

With that, we started arguing back and forth about the poison, but it somehow slipped into just arguing about small things.

"If that's how you're gonna be... then fine!" I walked out her door and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I slid my back against it and fell to the floor, crying ever so softly.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Cindy and I rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"What do you mean Ron _and_ Kial drank poison mead?!" I worried.

"I mean... _Ron and Kial drank poison mead_!" Cin snapped angrily, "They drank it last night..."

My eyes went wide, "When?!"

Cin rolled her eyes and walked through the door to the room. I waited a few moments before following.

"Kial!" We chorused and were both at his side.

He was unconscious but still breathing. Thank God he was still breathing!

"What happened Madam Pomfrey?" I asked quickly.

"Poor dearies drank tea that was riddled with poison..." Pomfrey sighed, "I'll give them a few weeks... if they're not well by then... then they're going to St. Murgo's." With that she walked back into her office.

"A few weeks?..." I whispered.

"St. Murgo's?..." Cin looked down.

We looked at Kial one last time before walking out of the room.

Cin was faster to her dorm room than I and she slammed the door shut before I could even step into the hallway.

I looked at her door before looking at mine. Boy was I gonna regret this...

I knocked on her door, "Cindy? May I please come in?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"And I said please..."

"Don't you dare try to come in here Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

I felt pain in my heart before I grabbed the handle. I expected to be shocked back into my room... but I wasn't.

I opened the door and looked inside, to see Cin on the other side of her bed, facing away from the door.

"Cindy?" I whispered softly.

"Damn it... should've known deep down I wanted company..." She hissed.

"Cin..."

"Don't call me that!"

I walked into her room and stood right beside her bed, "Please... don't be mad..."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are..." I raised a hand and started brushing it through her hair.

She reached up, and, even though I expected for her to slap my hand, she put her hand on top of mine.

She sighed, "Sit down."

I did as told and sat down beside her, my hand sliding from her hair down her arm, and finally to her hand. I took it gently, afraid to hurt her. It was then that I felt the tingling in our fingers and looked down at my hand, along with her.

Our heads butted a little, "Ow..."

I looked up at her and let her hand go, "Er... uh... sorry..."

"It's-"

"No." I stopped her and wrapped my arms around her, "It's not..."

Cin leaned against my chest and put her hands against mine, "If that's what you want..."

I nodded slowly before I looked at her beautiful ember eyes, they were brimming with tears, and before I knew it... I was feeling my eyes sting too.

"You're crying." We chorused. We laughed softly before I slowly started to lean in. I felt her lips softly on mine and she didn't try to pull away.

When I slowly broke the kiss, I saw her tears falling down her cheeks. "Cin...?"

"I'm fine..." She tried to wipe her eyes, but I did it for her, "Draco...?"

"Cin... I am so, so, _so_ sorry I upset you yesterday..." I whispered, the tears stinging my eyes, "Please... don't hate me."

"Never again." She murmured.

"Please?" I begged softly.

Cin sighed, "Come here..." She pulled me close to her.

I wrapped an arm around her and whispered softly, "Do you... do you still..."

"Always." She stroked my hair, "I will always love you."

I hugged her, "Thank God!"

She chuckled softly before kissing my cheek, "I do love you, Draco... I'm sorry for getting mad."

"As am I." I kissed her lips.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few moments.

 _ **Three days later...**_

I felt tears run down my face as we walking into the Hospital Wing... the two people I cared most about had risked their lives to keep me safe... and I... I haven't done a damn thing!

"Draco, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong." Cin rubbed my hand, "It's not your fault. It's the war's."

I looked up at her, "But..."

"No, Draco, it's not." She stopped me. We finally got over to Kial's bed and sat down. Kial'd barely moved at all from when we were here last, and it worried me.

"Mr. Biralion will be okay..." Madam Pomfrey started.

"When?"

She pursed her lips, "I'm afraid it will be when..." She murmured the rest and Cin and I took a wild guess.

"Please don't tell us he's going to St. Murgo's today!"

Pomfrey looked away, "I'm sorry..."

Cin growled something Greek under her breath before I pulled her close to me and she switched to English, "I can't believe this..."

"Me neither." I rubbed her arm before I kissed the top of her head, "But it'll be okay... I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 **Alright... Cindy got hit, not Draco... and it wasn't just Ron that drank the mead...**

 **Wow, things are not looking good for Draco.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright... I'm working as fast as I can on to keep this story flowing... but it's taking a while...**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Draco held me close as we sat in the courtyard.

"I just... can't believe it..." I whispered in sorrow. It's been three days since Kial had to go to St. Murgo's... and to say I was upset about my oldest friend being _that_ hurt... would be a _**huge**_ understatement.

"I know... I know..." Draco kissed my forehead, "It's my fault..."

"No. It's not." I whispered, "Stop blaming yourself... we're about three months from... you-know-what... and I'll be damned it you really _do_ it."

Draco sighed and I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I guess..."

"I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too." He held me close, and I felt myself calm down a little, "And... I promise I won't leave your side... at all."

I nodded, "Same here."

I felt Draco smile before he turned to look behind us, "Geez... Parkinson alert."

"She just can't leave us alone, can she?" I sighed as Draco and I got to our feet and glared at her.

"Dracy, please leave." Parkinson growled.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Dracy!"

"It's _Draco_!" We snapped in unison.

"Whatever!" She hissed, "Just leave."

I gripped Draco's hand, "He's not going anywhere, Parkinson!"

Draco nodded, "Whatever you have to say to my girlfriend, you can say to me too."

Parkinson growled before raising her wand at me and hissing something I couldn't hear. Her wand glowed red, and she pointed it at my legs, but Draco pushed me back and took the spell instead. I heard bone snapping and Draco fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Draco!" I got down to him.

"No..." I heard Parkinson whisper. My head shot up and I growled angrily.

"How can you live with yourself?" I hissed, "You're no better than Bellatrix!" Parkinson turn and ran in fright.

"Ow..." Draco whimpered, causing me to look down at him again.

"I'll take you to Pomfrey." I decided.

"No... I... I'm fine."

"Now's not the time for lying." I retorted.

"It's just a little pain."

"I heard bones snapping!"

"Okay... a lot of pain..."

I rolled my eyes before I sighed and sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey.

 **Madam Pomfrey's POV**

I sighed as I did a look though of some paper work, "Those three... always giving me-" I was about to continue when a big-horn sheep Patronus came through the window.

" _Um... Madam Pomfrey? Funny story... uh... Draco's hurt... my fault... well... Parkinson's really... anyway... she sent a jinx that broke his legs... we're in the courtyard."_

"Trouble." I finished with a groan before I rushed out of my office and down to the Courtyard where, low and behold, the two _most_ common students in my _**entire**_ years of working at this school, on the ground, Miss. Hiolna next to Mr. Malfoy.

"Madam Pomfrey!" The Hufflepuff sixth year breathed out, "Thank God!"

I sighed and levitated Mr. Malfoy, "This is getting old, Miss. Hiolna."

"I know, I know!" She sighed as she followed after me, "I honestly don't get it myself!"

"You're a See-"

"Seer to be, I know!" She groaned, "Please, Madam Pomfrey, I know!"

I smiled softly as I put Mr. Malfoy on a bed, "Miss. Hiolna... do you know what jinx Miss. Parkinson used?"

"No... I couldn't hear the spell... but the light of her wand was red."

"Broken Bones and a red light for the jinx?..." I tried to think.

"Broken bones... broken bones... _broken bones_! I know what she did!" Miss. Hiolna's eyes were wide.

"Start talking!" I instructed.

"Okay... uh... a potion. It can only be fixed by a potion..." She trailed off, "Shoot... and the only potion there is that can fix it is in Professor Snape's office..."

I sighed, "Of course... Miss. Hiolna-"

"I'm not leaving Draco's side!" She sounded determined... normally I was able to get her out with a simple request.

I sighed, "Okay... I will go... please refrain from doing anything unorthodox while I am gone."

"Have I-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I advised as I left the room.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I stared at Cin as she paced back and forth. "My fault... this is totally my fault..."

"It's not..." I whispered.

Cin looked over at me and got by my side, "I got you hurt..."

I smiled softly, "Hey, you and Kial are stuck here on... almost a monthly basis."

"True..." She smiled back before she took my hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled her hand to my heart.

Her smile made it beat faster as I noticed tears in her eyes, "You scared me half to death when I heard your bones... uh... snap."

"I'm _so_ sorry..." I whispered, "I just... I couldn't take you getting hurt anymore because of what a fool I am."

"You are _not_ a fool Draco Malfoy!" She brushed a thumb over my knuckles, "You're smart, and sweet, and kind, and... and the most amazing boy I know!"

I bit my lip softly, before I felt tears fall into my hand, "Cin... don't cry." I raised a hand up and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"But-"

"No... Cin... please." I begged gently.

"Draco, you and Kial are all I have... I have to cry sometimes." She smiled softly.

"I know." I nodded and pressed her hand to my lips.

"Miss. Hiolna!"

"Not my fault!" Cin let my hand go as Madam Pomfrey walked in with a potion... and Snape. Shit.

"Mr. Malfoy... Miss. Malfoy..."

"Pardon?" Cin and I paled.

"Oh yes, I recall your little... anniversary gift, Mr. Malfoy." Snap nodded, "I'm surprised no one else knows. Mr. Biralion, may understand as well." Cin and I just got paler and paler.

"The potion?" Cin broke the ice.

Snape nodded and poured a vial into a goblet and it to me, "Drink this, and your bones will be mended by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." We nodded and watched him leave. Madam Pomfrey doing the same.

"Go ahead." Cin nodded for me to drink the potion.

I sniffed the potion and recoiled a little, "No way."

"Hey the potion back in first year smelled worse than this."

"True." I sighed, "But-"

"And Snape made those potions too."

I groaned softly, "Alright..." I took the vial and poured it down my throat. Within moments I felt better, but also sleepy. "Ung... Cin... I'm really..."

"Sleepy? Yeah... I know the side-effects..." She bit her lip softly, "Sorry... I... I forgot-"

"No..." I stopped her, "Not your fault... you were talking-"

"And I should've remembered."

"Cin." I put my hand on her knees, "Stop. Please."

Cin nodded, before she kissed my lips, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Cindy Hiolna." I yawned softly, and laid down.

"Get some sleep." Cin still smiled at me, "I won't leave until you do... I promise."

"What time is it?"

"Huh?"

"What time is it?" I repeated.

"Uh..." Cin looked at her watch, "Dinner time... uh... why?"

"Are you still close with Doby?"

"Saved his life from staying with Lucius... yeah... why?"

"Get him to bring you something." I decided.

Cin sighed, "Draco, you know I'm a part of S.P.E.W."

"Oh not that again..." I rolled my eyes. This got me a slap in the arm, "Kidding, kidding!"

Cin smiled softly, "Besides... I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." I pulled her onto the bed.

"Draco!"

"Shh... you'll get us caught." I smiled mischievously.

Cin groaned, "You just wanna sleep with me... don't you?"

"Well... I tried to when you were stuck in third year."

"... And I will admit, even though I was mad at you... I almost fell asleep in here while you were recovering from your..." Cin hit my right arm, where Buckbeak attacked me.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I was mad... but I still cared about you... I don't think you noticed anyway..."

I smiled softly, "Great..." I closed my eyes, and soon felt sleep welcoming me.

 _ **9 hours later...**_

I felt someone shaking me, "Draco! Wake up!" I turned away. "Draco!" I still kept my eyes closed. It was then that I felt someone hopping on the bed and shaking me, "Wake up!"

Having it with her shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Cin bouncing up on the bed, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Yay!" She smiled happily and stopped jumping, "I knew that'd work."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little, "You're impossible."

Cin rolled her eyes, "You missed Breakfast... so..." She handed me an apple, "It was all I could swipe."

"Thanks." I smiled at her before I bit into it.

"Welcome." She smiled back.

She sat down beside the bed and brushed a hand through my hair. I breathed a small breath of relief at her touch. It was so relaxing, knowing that she won't leave me without reason... it felt comforting.

I finished the apple and Cin took it, "Watch this." She tossed it, just like she would a basketball, and it it landed right in the trash bin, "Oh! Still got it!"

I laughed softly before Madam Pomfrey walked in and we quickly went silent. "Good to know you dearies are awake, Mr. Malfoy you may leave as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." We nodded to her.

"My pleasure dearies..." She was just walking away when she seemed to remember something, "Oh... and Miss. Hiolna? You're lucky that bin had a 'No miss' spell on it." She continued walking away.

I folded my arms and looked at Cin, "'No miss' spell?"

Cin blushed and looked away, "Let's just go..."

I smiled softly as we got up and started out the Hospital Wing. I looked at Cin and noticed how her skin was a little paler than yesterday, "You okay?"

She shook her head, "I... uh... had a nightmare..."

I stopped in my tracks and turned her to face me, "About?"

Cin sighed, "It... uh... it was about..."

"Spit it out." I insisted.

"It's about the..." Cin looked around before saying, "Cave."

"That Harry and... the Headmaster..." My eyes went wide, "You're not going... are you?"

"No!" She insisted, "Well... I mean... I trust you enough to not... you know..."

"I know... but... I mean..." I sighed as we reached the courtyard, "...How is it we always end up here when we're feeling emotional?"

Cin shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell you... but I don't so I can't."

I smiled before Feathers floated down to us and gave me a white envelope, then flew away and my smile quickly fell, "Oh no."

"Look on the bright side... at least it's not a howler..." Cin smiled reassuringly.

"True..." I opened the envelope and read through it.

Everything was fine until I got to the end.

 _P.S. I reread the end of book six... Draco... you have 2 months before you kill... well... are supposed to kill... the Headmaster... the school year's gonna end on June 30th, **not** his death._

I was calm even though I read it, "Cin?"

"Harry and Dumbledore don't go to the cave for another three months." She assured.

"Try... 2 months... it's from Chase." He handed her the letter.

She scanned through the paper till I could tell she got to the end. She bit her lip as she looked up, "Draco... the thirtieth's in eight weeks..."

"I know..." I sat on the stone bench.

Cin sat beside me and kissed my cheek, "I won't let you do it though..."

I smirked softly, "I know..."

"Good." Cin nodded stiffly.

We sat there for a long while. I didn't mind.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **2 months later...**_

"Kial... I want you to keep a look out on the Astronomy tower." I hissed to my newly returned oldest friend.

"Why?" I whacked his head, "Ow! I mean... I thought you told Draco you trust him?"

"I did... and I do... it's Snape I don't trust." I glared at the former Potions Master from where we sat in the Great Hall, at the Hufflepuff table for Lunch.

I instructed Draco to sit with the Slytherins, but I had to drag Kial over to the Hufflepuffs to talk to him in secret... course... Ally, Alan, and Hannah knew what I was gonna keep my fiancee from doing... _technically_... all they know is that I have to keep Draco from the Astronomy tower for the whole night.

"What about Parkinson?" Kial nodded to the Slytherin Princess.

I took a deep breath, "I'll be fine."

"So... how can we help keep him away from the tower?" Ally raised a brow.

A devilish grin grew on my face, "Glad you asked..."

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Okay... everything set?" I asked my friends.

"Should be." Kial nodded.

"Okay... now you know the plan right?" I asked Ally and Alan.

"We need to keep an eye on the steps for Draco." Ally nodded.

"Good... I'm heading back to the dorms to make sure he stays there." I hugged my two Hufflepuff friends, "Thanks for helping you guys."

"We're always willing to help a friend." They smiled softly.

I smiled back before I ran away from the tower and got to the Perfects' dorms. I walked inside and bumped into Astoria, "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, before holding a box out for me, "This just flew in for you."

I took it, "Thanks... did it say who it was from?"

Astoria shook her head, "Also, Draco's in your room."

"Thanks." I nodded and walked into my dorm. Draco was laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. "Hey." I smiled at him as I put the package down on the foot of my bed.

He looked down, and smiled happily, "Hey." He kisses my forehead.

I kissed his cheek before I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco brushed a hand through my hair.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the package fall. We got up to examine it and I pulled Draco back onto my bed, "Great... I think I figured out who it's from..."

Draco grabbed a letter from the package and opened it, his eyes went wide as he did. I looked over his shoulder and gasped softly.

Draco... this is getting ridiculous. You are to follow the Dark Lord's wishes, and kill him. It's not that hard anyway.

But... to give you a little more motivation, the book that is with this will bite at that mudblood of your's until you agree.

Sincerely,

Your mum.

" _You've gotta be kidding me..."_ I groaned as I put my feet on the floor and the book started scooting up to them.

I lifted my feet up, my eyes wide, "Okay... so they're _not_ kidding..."

"I'll do it." Draco whispered as I tried to go to my window... the book following.

"What?" I frowned before I jumped onto my old you chest, "Ha! It can't get me now!"

"I'll do it." Draco repeated a little louder, "I'll do my task." The book stopped gnawing at the toy chest within seconds.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I begged before I set the book on fire, "And I think a little of me just died inside." I put fire out.

"No... I have to do it." Draco got up and left the room.

"Draco, I really think you're over reacting..." I followed after the panicky Slytherin as he headed out of the Perfect's dorms.

"No... I have to do this... if I don't... my God if I don't..." Draco shook his head and continued to walk.

"Jesus, Draco..." I sighed as we crossed through the courtyard. It was then that I knew something was amiss in my favorite part of the school.

I watched Draco rush to the Tower and I prayed the others would be ready with the distractions while I hung back.

I turned around and quickly blocked a stunning charm from the one and only... Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson... please... I know you don't want to do it." I held up my hands and I put my wand in my pocket, "I know most Slytherins aren't about honor... but please... just... hear me out..."

"Why... why should I listen to you mudblood?!" Parkinson breathed heavily... she'd be cry... wait... Parkinson cried? About killing me? Wow... that's a shocker.

"Because..." I took a deep breath, "Because I know your fate."

"Li-"

"I'm at your mercy, do you _think_ I'd be lying at a time like this?!" I interrupted her.

She growled softly and that's when I saw Snape moving close to us. I half hoped, half prayed he'd stop to help.

I thanked heaven when he stopped and turned to face Parkinson. "Miss. Parkinson... may I ask what you're doing?"

She quivered a little, "I... I'm following orders."

"And... who gave you these orders? Dumbledore?" Snape glanced behind me and I got the silent message 'Go now.'.

I nodded softly and mouthed, 'Thank you... Professor Snape.' I turned and ran to the Tower.

I looked around and found Kial running up to me, "What's the damage?"

"Draco's stuck in the first of the winding steps."

"Got it." I hugged him tightly, "Thanks for the support."

Kial hugged back, "I love you Cin... brotherly of course."

"Of course." I punched his back before I ran to the top of the steps and saw platinum-blond hair, "Draco!"

He turned to face me, "You said you wouldn't be here!"

"You said you wouldn't do it!" I retorted sharply, "Life is _full_ of surprises."

He tried to get to the next step, but the sticky floor tape I set two hours ago held him stiff, "Cin... let me go!"

"No." I growled, "I can't let you do it, Draco."

"And I can't let you stop him."

"Damn it!" I barely blocked the spell that Parkinson sent my way. This caused me to fly back and hit my back against the farthest wall from Draco... and scream in pain, "God that hurts!"

"The Dark Lord-"

"Isn't gonna win." I ground out as I slowly walked up to her, "You don't have to do this Parkinson... you don't have to kill me... and you don't have to listen to Voldemort. He won't win... I assure you... and it's not a Seer telling you this... this is a pure reader of magic telling you." Slowly I got up to Parkinson and held out my hand, "Please... Parkinson, I know I haven't... _exactly_ been the best person to most Slytherins the last few years... but... I can start with you... please... just... don't listen to him... I can help you... I swear."

She looked at my eyes, her's were filled with fear and sorrow, "No... you can't... you took him... you took-"

"Oh, geez... you're still on about that?" I breathed a sigh, "Park- Pansy... please... why can't you put aside the blood purity thing for just... just right now... you can call me 'Mudblood' and all the pureblood taunts later... but right now... please... do the right thing..." She raised her wand, shaking a little, "You know that's not the right thing... you and I both know you don't wanna kill me."

"But... I have to..." Parkinson whimpered, "I... I don't have a choice..."

"You're parents are Death Eaters... right?" She nodded quickly, "And you've never decided anything for yourself... have you?" She shook her head, "Pansy... you don't have to do this then!... You can make your own decisions... and I know, you know this isn't one of them."

Pansy whimpered softly, "I... I'm afraid."

"I am to..." I revealed, "But... this isn't the first time I've been at the receiving end of that wand... that's... that's why I'm not afraid... to do this!" I tackled her to the ground, held her wand arm down with one hand, her legs down with one of my own, my other keeping her other arm down as I put my right hand to her forehead, concentrated on getting rid of all the Pureblood prejudice crap in her mind and called out, " _ **'Obliviate'**_!"

Her eyes dulled a little as I got off her. She groaned and sat up, "Wha... what happened?"

"Pansy?" I looked her over, "Do... do you know who I am?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "Are you... are you a student at Hogwarts?"

I nodded, "I'm Cindy Hiolna, Sixth year, Hufflepuff... Mu- Muggleborn." I held out my hand.

"Pansy Parkinson, Sixth year... Slytherin... Pureblood." She shook my hand. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief before I heard Draco climbing the steps.

"Darn..." I looked over at Parkinson, "Um... Pansy... can you... uh... go tell the Hufflepuffs at that end of the hall to gather the Gryffindors and get to the Great Hall... like... right now?"

"Okay... but... what about you?"

"I'm... gonna go save a terrified friend." I answered simply before we went to go with the plan.

I ran up the steps, jumping over all the traps the guys had made (And there were _quite_ a few... how Draco got past them so fast is beyond me...) and ran up to the bottom of the tower's top floor.

"Don't you see?" I heard Draco whimper to Dumbledore... who laid, crumpled, a little ways away from him, at the tower's edge, the Elder Wand laying away from him, "I have to do this!"

"Miss. Malfoy has been helping you so much, Mr. Malfoy... do you really want to lose that?"

"Miss. Malfoy?" I heard Harry from a ways away.

"Me ya idiot." I hissed softly to him, "Oh don't be so surprised... the memory should start scratching at you right about now anyway..."

"I have to do this... to keep her safe." Draco still doesn't get it!

" _She_... can HEAR YOU!" I got to the top of the floor and gripped Draco's free hand, "Draco, I told you, you can't... you shouldn't do this."

"Cin... please..." He whispered.

"No!" I growled angrily, "Don't do this Draco, I know you won't do this... please... don't... you're not evil... you're not your parents... you didn't cause my bruises... -I'm blocking that one out of my memory!- My point is... you don't cause me pain... like I know you would've... had I not met you..."

"Yes, Draco... please..."

" _Where the hell is Snape?! He should be here by..."_ I glanced at the small grated area of the tower and actually breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." I gripped Draco's other arm and pulled him out of the way as Snape got to the top of the tower.

"Cin-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his... then snapping him right across the cheek when I broke it.

"What were you thinking?!" I hissed as I started pushing him into the back entrance of the tower so we could get down a lot more easily.

"Um... I was thinking I could save both of us the wrath of Voldemort?!"

"Yeah... how's that looking for you?" I rolled my eyes before I gripped his hand and started dragging him to the bottom floor.

When we reached there, I ducked under a spell coming from a Death Eater. Shit... they're here already...

"Come on..." I pulled Draco over to a small column.

Draco looked behind us and pulled me to the ground as another spell came our way, "What happened with Parkinson?"

"I erased her memory... just the prejudice stuff." I explained simply before I pulled out my wand and sent a tickling jinx at the one that kept sending spells our way, "Come on... Kial's waiting in the courtyard."

"Okay..." Draco and I rushed into our hangout just in time to see Kial being struck with the Cruciatus curse by... okay... that's it!

"I've had it with that werewolf..." I growled angrily and pointed my wand at the beast, " _ **'**_ _ **Petrificus Totalus'**_!" Within moments, Greyback fell to the ground, frozen.

"Let's get out of here..." Kial, Draco and I chorused and started running to the front of the school... were even more Death Eaters were. "Just great..." We started backing away when the sound of someone's voice clearing got our attention.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" We turned to see Narcissa standing with her wand out.

"Just going somewhere with my friends." Draco gulped softly.

"Where are they?"

"Draco... say the word and I'll do it." I growled softly, another freezing charm on the tip of my tongue.

"That won't be necessary..." Draco gulped softly before he took a step forward, "Mother... Cin told me what you did to her..." He whimpered softly, "You told me she wasn't at the Manor!... You said checked everywhere! You lied!"

"Yes, yes, and I was close to fulfilling the Dark Lords wishes!" She hissed, "But the two of you... you two... are so stubborn... and so full of... of..."

"Hope?" The three of us chorused.

"Yes." She growled softly, "You two wouldn't give up on her... wouldn't give up your love... but I just want to know... _why_?! Why rid of everything your father and I taught you?! Why love girl like... _her_?!"

Kial put a hand over my chest as I tried to step forward.

"You said you were fine with her!" Draco snarled.

"I meant I was fine with her as a friend!" She growled, "No son of mine will disgrace the Black and Malfoy family names!"

"Then... I'm not your son anymore!" Draco declared and took my hand, "From now on... I make my own choices!" He took Kial's next, "And I choose... to let my friends cast their spell!"

" _'_ _M_ _anent Immota_ _'_!" Kial and I screamed and pointed our wands right at The Mistress of Malfoy Manor.

She fell to the ground, completely immobile.

"Now let's go!" I started tugging Draco and Kial out the front doors of the school.

"But are you sure..." Kial ducked under a spell that was sent our way. He looked behind us then started leading us out the doors, "Crap... Harry's down here... which means..."

The three of us stopped dead in our tracks, "No... he... he can't be..." We ran out to the side of the Astronomy tower and saw it. I fell to my knees, followed by Kial and Draco, "No..."

Albus Dumbledore... was dead.

* * *

 **The end of the sixth book... took me a while to get that one completely edited to, my opinion, perfect.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright... I think I'm sick, I spent all night keeping the chapters ahead... and I almost missed my usual posting time...**

 **Is it any wander why I think Monday's bring bad luck?**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I put the Elder Wand in his cold hands. I looked at the casket for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Wow that is still a long name to me!

"Cin?..." I looked behind me at Kial, "You okay?... er... I mean... oh... you know what I mean!"

I smiled softly before I got over to the podium. I can't believe McGonagall's making me give a speech for this! I mean... I know I looked up to the man... _everyone_ did!... But still...

I gulped before I noticed everyone that stayed for the funeral (This included Draco and a confused/sad Parkinson) nodding to me to start. The teachers (No Snape, Thank God!) nodded slowly.

I took in a deep breath, "I'm going to start with his name... bare with me if I can't pronounce all if it right... Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." Just the first two middle names I got incorrect... I could feel it by the soft laughter that filled the grounds. "Was... and always will be... Hogwarts... but we haven't lost him... he _is_ still with us... so long as there is one person that's loyal to him... he'll never be gone. He's in our hearts... everyday..." I smiled softly as I remember the request he gave me, "You know... he gave me a request... a simple request... close to Christmas vacation last year. He requested that I help start House unity... so... really... if we _all_ stick together... through this hard time... he'll most certainly never be gone... in fact... I seem to remember him saying, 'Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times... if one only remembers... to turn on the light'..." I easily hid the smirk from my face as Draco rolled his eyes and paid Kial another gallon for being wrong about that line being said, "And I think he's right... not surprising though... he's always found a way to be right... no matter the outcome. But... that saying specifically... I believe these are one of the darkest times we've ever had here at Hogwarts... and I believe... and I believe that his last request to me... I believe he gave it to me... because he knew I would try... try until I completely... somewhat... succeeded..." I bit back a smile and some tears before I finished, "And now... in the... wise and somewhat silly... words of Albus Dumbledore himself... Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!... thank you." There was a round of laughter through the grounds as I got off the stage and headed over to the other Perfects.

They rubbed my back as I started to whimper softly, "It's okay... you're okay."

I nodded softly, "I will be..."

 _ **The next day...**_

The school was let out early so I was in my dorm packing... though I found it kinda ironic... packing my bags to leave one home like I do every year... when I'm really in my new true home... Hogwarts.

Once I finished my packing, I knocked on Draco's door and waited three seconds before I barged in.

My boyfriend was face first in his bed, "Cin?"

"Who else would barge into your room when you're depressed?" I sighed and walked over to him. I sat on the edge of his bed, "Draco... I know you're upset..."

"Understatement of the century."

"I know you feel miserable..." I waited for him to contradict that word... but it never came, so I continued, "But... it's life... people die, people are born... what matters is what people do in between." I rubbed his back gently. He turned and I saw that his eyes were red and puffy, "Draco..." I laid down on top of him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and started crying into my recently washed hair. "I... I'm so sorry... I... I'm a disgrace..." He whimpered.

"No... Draco you're not." I lifted myself up and wiped the new tears from his eyes, "You're a disgrace to your parents... sure... but to me?... you're one of the bravest people I could ever know and love." I kissed his nose.

He looked at my eyes and I looked at his, they were filled with worry and terror, "But..."

"Draco," I put a hand on his cheek, "Not another word on the matter... okay?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "Okay..."

"Good... now..." I pulled him to his feet, "Are your things packed?"

"Most of them... yeah." Draco nodded before waving his wand, a smile growing on his face, "Boy am I glad I can do that now... without having to worry about being underage!"

I hit his chest, "Hey! _I'm_ still underage! No need to rub it in!"

He chuckled, and I soon followed.

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

"Are you sure..." I bit my lip as I gave a longing look at the front of North-East. I wish I didn't have to leave it... hell... I wish I could just hid in there till it was time for the Battle at Hogwarts... but...

"Yeah..." Kial took my hand, "Hey... we'll come back... as soon as the war's over. I give you my word as a Cub Scout!"

"You barely lasted a week before you got kicked out!" I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Accidental magic." He shrugged before Chase walked up to us.

"So this is it?... You're still leaving?" He frowned.

We nodded, "Yeah..."

"Try to patch things up with your she-beast of a sister... please?" I sighed, "If not..." I gave him a roll of dollars, "Buy yourself a hotel room."

"Thanks for giving me a second chance... Cin." He hugged me.

"Of course." I hugged back, "But... let's stick with Cindy."

He nodded as I let go and moved back to my boyfriend and best friend. "Ready?"

"Can we still stay if I say no?"

"No."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't worry... you'll be fine." Draco took my hand, and we turned on the spot.

When I could see clearly again, I saw that it was vaguely familiar two story home with dark gray paneling, a light gray roof, and white trim around it all.

"This place..." I couldn't put my finger on why it looked familiar to me.

"It's across the street from where we first met." Kial nodded, "Yeah... you have _no_ idea how much it cost to buy the place."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Nope."

"Geez! Don't tell me I'm broke!"

"Not yet..."

"Well, ain't any better." I rolled my eyes as we stepped inside.

"No..." Draco started as we looked around

"Way..." I finished.

"Yep!" Kial smirked, "I got here an hour ago and spell the _entire_ house to look like North-East so we wouldn't be homesick."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" I narrowed my eyes on him, "You always said you wanted to go on the Horcrox hunt! Draco and I have bounty on our heads... you don't... so how exactly does _we_ include _**you**_?"

He smirked... boy was I beginning to hate that smirk.

 _ **July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **...**_

"No!"

"Come on Draco!"

"My answer's no!"

"It's just one trip by Apparation!"

"Still no!"

"Draco please!" I begged, "Kial already left!"

Draco groaned and opened the door to the second floor bathroom, "Fine! But just until you get your license to Apparate."

"Thank you." I smiled softly before I took his arm and we spun around.

"Holy..." I held my stomach as I saw Number 4 Private Drive for the first time in my life.

"Looks like a plain old house to me." Draco shrugged.

"Dude, I can go over every _corner_ of this house. I know _precisely_ were everything is... even now." I nodded to where the Dursleys were walking out of the house.

Dudley noticed us first and I quickly grabbed Draco's hand to show that I was 'off the market'. "Excuse me..." He walked over to us, "But... you look fam-"

"Seriously man?" Draco rolled his eyes and held up our intertwined hands, "We're together."

Dudley growled softly, "And just who do you think you are?"

"How about two of the people that are about to protect your cousin's ass." I rolled my eyes, "Also, there's a vacant house on 'Eastwood' street in Raymore, Mairea... which is in the United States. I've already talked to the... Minister of Magic..." I grinded my teeth as I saw the anger cross Vernon's face, "He's already got your passports and things you'll need in the car."

With that, I motioned for them to get into said vehicle which they did.

"Isn't that the street going off yours?"

"Yep." I nodded, "Hopefully I'll never see those jerks," I glared daggers at Petunia and Dudley, "Again."

"Agreed." The others nodded before we walked into the house.

"Cindy... Mal-" I glared at Harry as I gripped Draco's hand comfortably, "Er... Draco."

"Harry." We nodded to him as we walked further in.

Kial walked over to us, "You ready?"

I nodded, "I am."

"Me on the other hand..." Draco looked down, sighing, "Not so much..."

"You'll be okay." We assured him, "We promise."

"Gryffindor-"

"And Hufflepuff-"

"Guaranty!"

Draco smiled softly, "Okay..."

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

Mad-eye came with some other members of the Order... with the unfinished Polijuice Potion.

"You ready?" I asked Harry as I threw another pair of my jeans into a pile.

"Are you?"

I breathed a soft laugh, "I've been ready for this... since I came to Hogwarts... you know... I'm _so_ glad you actually understand."

"Kinda at least... Ron's still mad you lied though."

I shrugged, "I told him he's gonna lose family... I think that's enough to piss any a man off."

"True." Harry chuckled softly.

"Alright... that enough?" Draco asked us after we put down our last bits of clothes.

"Should be." I nodded.

"Alright..." Hermione plucked a bit of hair from Harry and Kial pulled some from me.

"Ow!" We both hissed and put our hands to where the missing follicles used to be, "You know... you guys don't have to do this..."

"We're all of age." Draco insisted, "We know the consequences... but we're still doing this."

"Malfoy's right." Hermione agreed, "Harry, Cindy, we have to do this."

I sighed, "Why do I have a feeling we're gonna regret this?"

"You never have a clear mind." Kial smirked before Mad-Eye walked over to us again.

"Alright... take a sip then pass it on." He instructed as he took a sip of the one with Harry's hair, "Girls, take Cindy's, boys, Harry's."

They nodded and each took the potion.

Within moments I was in a room with seven Harry Potters and four other mes.

"Wow, we're identical." The Weasley Twins coursed.

I laughed softly, "You're all identical."

"Wow... Cindy... your eyes are really strained." Hermione frowned as she put on one of the pairs of jeans in my pile.

I shrugged, "Comes with the love of reading."

"And Harry... you really have poor eyesight." Kial -I think that was Kial- noted before he put on a pair of Harry's glasses.

Harry rolled said eyes before looking around, "Is everyone ready then?"

"Yep." Everyone nodded.

 _ **4 minutes later...**_

I got on a broom next to who I figured were Fred and George, with Tonks, and Fleur at my other side.

"Let's go!" Mad-Eye shouted for all of us to go.

"Right." We kicked off the ground and started flying. I brandished my wand, ready to fight the Death Eaters as soon as they arrived.

Low and Behold, a few minutes later, black smoke started to fill the sky.

"Ready?" I hissed to Tonks and George as a few got close. (I made sure Fleur and Fred were together to be safe.)

"Ready." They nodded as they pulled out their wands.

" _ **'Aguamenti'**_!" Tonks and I chorused and sent several Death Eaters down with the blast of water.

" _ **'Expelliarmus'**_!" George bellowed, forcing a few Death Eaters to lose their wands.

"It's them! The real Mudblood and Potter!" A Death Eater shouted.

"Not quite." I smirked softly before I yelled, " _ **'Stupefy'**_!" That knocked the Death Eater out of the sky.

"Nice one." George smirked.

"Thanks." I nodded before I looked behind us and saw Snape preparing to send a spell at another Death Eater, I growled softly and whispered, " _ **'Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum'**_!" I put the barrier around Tonks, George and I to make sure the spells wouldn't hit us... especially when Snap's spell _almost_ came at us.

"You okay?" I glanced at George.

"Nice spell work." He nodded.

"You have no idea." I smiled softly.

Finally, we reached Tonk's house.

I all but _jumped_ off my broom and ran up to the door. I put my hand to the door knob and it burst open... Molly Weasely holding her wand out. She grabbed my jacket collar, pulled me inside, pushed me against a wall, and held her wand to my throat, "What was the gift Cindy Hiolna received from me on her sixteenth birthday?" She demanded.

I stumbled over my answer. She dug her wand into my neck and I quickly answered, "Uh... um... a... knitted sweater with a C!"

Molly let me go and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry about that deary... just had to make sure you were you."

"I get it." I assured as I rubbed where her wand once was, "But did you have to dig so deep?"

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly before I walked deeper into the house.

"Okay... George still has his ear." I told Lupin as he handed me a list... I asked him to make it so only a few members would know the truth about me.

"Hedwig's still alive." He nodded as I checked off the list of things that I wanted to make didn't happened.

"Okay... Mad-Eye..." I bit my lip and looked around.

"I'm still here." Mad-Eye called out behind me. Of course... this cause me to jump a foot into the air.

"God!" I turned to face him, "Mad-Eye _please_ never do that again!"

He nodded before I heard the door open again and I rushed up to interrogate the 'Harry' that had come through. I held my wand out and pushed them against a wall.

"Jesus! Jumpy much, Cin?!" Red-Blond hair appeared through some of his black.

"What did Kial Biralion tell me when we first met?" I asked sharply.

"Couldn't ask for something less embarrassing?" He complained. I pointed my wand right at his neck, "Okay! Okay!... 'Fell through the air like a bird did ya?'."

I let Kial go, "Okay... it's you."

"I could've told you that." He punched my arm, but still had Harry's measly strength, so I punched him twice as hard in the arm, "Ow!"

"You've still got his strength." I smirked.

He glared at me as he finally got back to his original form, "Whatever... is... uh... you know..." He made a swiping motion to his ear.

"Here." I handed him the check list.

He looked through it, then sighed, "Thank God!"

I winced when we turned to see another Harry... but with Platinum-blond hair... stumble in, "Draco!" Kial and I rushed over to him.

"Ow..." He gripped his chest, "I... I saw him..."

"Who?" I dreaded to hear the answer.

"Vol..." I sent him a look before he could finish, "Er... You-Know-Who."

"How?"

"I... I..." He bit his lip.

"Draco... I know this may be a bad time... but what did you get me for third Year's Christmas?" I asked simply.

He blushed a little, "A pair of roller skates."

"It's him." I nodded as we helped him stand up, "Now... how did you see _him_?"

"I... I stayed with Harry to help him..."

"You didn't..." My eyes went wide and I looked over at Kial.

"Yeah... and I... I saw Harry's wand... do something weird..."

"Let me guess... sent a curse at his wand?" Kial figured.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

I pursed my lips, "His wand... did you get a look at the core?"

"No... why?"

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"Because it was... Lucius'..." They gulped.

"WHAT?!"

"Knew that'd be your reaction."

"Guys!" I complained.

"Look, it's a long... long story..." Cin sighed, "And we don't have the time to talk about it." She nodded over to the door where Harry came in... the real Harry.

"Lupin don't-" Cin and Kial tried to stop our former DADA teacher grabbed him and pulled the Boy-Who-Lived against the wall.

We sighed and walked over to the other side of the house. Cin sat on a chair and I sat beside her, Kial sitting beside me. It was only a few moments later that Harry, Hermione, and Wesley mirrored us. Harry sitting in front of me, Hermione in front of Cin, and Wesley in front of Kial.

"So..." I couldn't think of a thing to say after what happened.

I should've expected it, but I was still surprised when Hermione pulled out an all too familiar book. "I went to a muggle book store and bought this to read."

" _'The Deathly Hollows'_?" Weasley read, "What's that?"

"You'll find out later." Hermione, Cin, Kial, and I chorused.

He rolled his eyes while Harry picked up the book, "What's it got to do with anything?"

I looked at Cin, who sighed, "What edition is it?"

"Second... I think why?"

Cin sighed, "You may wanna switch it out for the first then... it won't show any changes in it if you don't."

"Really?"

We nodded, "Yeah."

"Mine are all first edition... I think that's why it changes every time something doesn't turn out the same."

"Did it-"

"No. The 'Time-turner' thing was supposed to happen... and it happened without you noticing anyway."

Harry and Hermione nodded slowly, "Okay."

"'Time-turner thing'?" Ron frowned.

"Ron, my ginger-haired friend... don't ask questions you're not ready to hear the answer to." Kial smirked softly.

"Anyway..." Cin sighed as Hermione put the book away, "The next thing I remember happening is Harry's 17th birthday and the wedding a few days after that."

"Wedding?"

"Oh? You don't know?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"It's Bill's and Fleur's." I informed them.

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **Start of book 7... wow...**

 **Sorry for the only two different Perspective changes...**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Still sick, cable's out, and I've still almost missed my usual posting time...**

 **Yeah... this is not turning out be my lucky month.**

 **Anyway...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Hermione Granger's POV**

It was the day before Harry's birthday and I was watching Cindy and Malfoy snog for the umpteenth time today.

"Will you two bloody quite it?!" I snapped.

They finally broke their kiss and looked at me, "Sorry 'Mione."

I sighed, "It's okay..."

"If I may ask... Hermione..." Cindy bit her lip, "Uh... how's Ron?"

I looked down, "Ask Lavender."

"That git!" I heard Cindy hissed, before she said louder, "I'm sorry Hermione... what about with Kial?"

I shook my head, "I... I can't...

"Can't what?"

"He's only doing what he _thinks_ will get me back with Ron..."

Cindy shook her head, "Not true. Kial really does love you... believe me, I've seen the look in his eyes when he talks about you... he loves you."

"How can you be so sure?" I frowned.

They nodded behind me and I turned to see Red-blond hair flying away.

I followed after it, and saw Kial leaning against the door to his and Harry's shared room.

"Kial?" I asked calmly.

"What do you want?" He sighed and looked down at his console thing.

"Did you-"

"Yeah. I heard what you said." He interrupted, "But don't worry... it doesn't hurt that you don't really feel the same."

"I never said that." I got in front of him.

"Didn't have to." Kial put his console away, "If there's one thing Cin's taught me, it's reading between the lines. I can figure out what could happen... and I act on it... but you know what? I'm done playing a game that... won't end in my-" I pressed my lips to his before he could finish.

There was such a strong feeling when I did, that I didn't wanna break it... and I know Kial felt the same.

He pulled me into the room and we continued to kiss as he pulled me onto the bed. I couldn't help but smile.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

I listened as Ron ranted to me how 'sorry' he felt for hurting me.

But... he finally got to the point that I dreaded, "...Even though I have no idea why you're so upset."

"I'm upset because you didn't care about what _I_ thought about you being with Lavender!" I snapped angrily, "Ron, you're my best mate!"

"So? Does that mean I have to have your say-so with every girl I go out with?!"

"Preferably!"

"'Mione, it's not worth it." I turned to Cindy walking over to us, "Ron's always been an arse anyway."

"What do you know?!"

"I know you're a total jerk when it comes to feelings." Cindy took my hand and lead me out of the room.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief after we got to the room she, Malfoy, Kial and I were sharing. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Cindy smiled at me, "Besides... you shouldn't let him put you down... believe me, I know what it's like... I've dealt with bullies before... Ron may have made me cry once... but I'm different now... and I know I can't let the words they say, or the things they do, hurt me."

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded, "Besides, you've never got along with Ron anyway... so..." She shrugged, "I'm still confused on why you want to get together with him..."

I frowned in thought, "I... suppose you're right... Ron pushes my buttons so much... it kinda does confuse me why I love him..."

"I think I found my answer." Cindy smirked, "Now... Kial's gonna head out for a walk... I was gonna go with, Draco being a little afraid of being out in public and all... anyway... if you wanna go... be my guess."

"Thanks." I hugged her before Kial walked out of the room, "Hey Kial."

"Hey Hermione." Kial smiled at me.

"Yo, Kial, Hermione just got done asking if she could go in my place for your little outing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I agree." Cindy assured.

"Great." Kial nodded before I followed him outside.

"So..." I started slowly as we walked out of the boundaries.

"Cin requested that you go instead of you asking, didn't she?" Kial sighed.

"How... how did you...?"

"I'm not an idiot." Kial ground out.

"I... I didn't mean..."

"Why did you agree?"

I bit my lip, "Kial... look... you're a sweet guy... and I just got done listening to Ron yelling and snapping at me." Tears started filling my eyes.

Kial stopped and turned to face me, before wiping my eyes, "Shh... Hermione... I... I didn't mean for you to cry... honest..."

"You and Ron..." I shook my head.

"I'm telling the truth." Kial whispered and gripped my arms slightly, "Hermione, I'm being honest, please believe me."

I looked right at his dark blue eyes, "Kial..."

He hugged me and I felt his hand brush against my hair, "I'm sorry."

"K... Kial..." I whispered gently, "I... I forgive you..."

"Good." He didn't let go like I suspected.

"Aren't you gonna let go?" I frowned.

"Huh? Oh..." Kial let me go, "Sorry about that..."

"No... it's okay." I assured with a small smile.

"So... that walk?" Kial motioned for us to continue.

"Right." I continued to smile as we walked side by side.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I smirked and held out my hand for Draco to pay up.

"I've gotta stop betting with you!" He complained as he gave me five dollars.

"You're just mad that I keep winning." I smirked.

"Exactly!" He groaned before he pulled me onto his bed.

I fell beside him and almost fell off the bed before he grabbed and pulled me onto his chest, "Thanks."

"Always." He kissed my cheek.

"You know, that's kinda getting old." I noted.

"True... but what else can I say?" Draco smirked.

"Forever... Eternally... Endlessly..." I named off the top of my head.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Draco smirked and put a hand to my lips.

I smiled before I laid my head down on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco brushed a hand through my hair, "No mater what."

I nodded against his chest before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I felt Draco's hand still stroking my hair... but this time it felt rougher... like he was... "Oh bloody hell not again!"

I pulled myself up to look at his eyes and saw that they were closed, so I kissed his lips.

He kissed back, clearly hesitant and it hurt to know that the spell was still over him... how the hell can I get the spell to stop coming over him?!

"Draco?" I whispered after I broke the kiss.

He looked down at me, and I noticed that his eyes held some emotion... but were still milky-white. "What?"

I bit back my tears and I moved so I was nose to nose with him, "Please fight the damn spell... please." I put a hand to his cheek as I closed my eyes while I finally let tears fall.

Draco pulled me onto him, "I... I am... I really am trying... please... please don't cry, love... please."

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful gray that I loved, "Draco?"

He smiled gently, "Yes love?"

"Uh..." I blushed a little, "Do you mind if I try to figure out how to stop the spell?"

Draco sighed, "No... but the only known way to stop this... is if... is if the caster dies... or their wand it broken..."

"Great! I've been looking for an excuse to kill your aunt!" I grinned.

"And you're gonna have to look for another one." Draco sighed again, "She won't leave the manor... and I don't know where she'll be... plus I don't want you to get hurt..."

I sighed too, "What about her wand?"

"Has it on her twenty-four/seven." Draco frowned, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay." I lied, "It's not your fault... it's mine."

"No... you helped me... you help me control it..." Draco insisted, "If it weren't for you taking me to North-East... or just..." He looked at his left arm and I did the same.

The Dark Mark was still gone, but I knew what he meant.

"The blood..." I whispered before I looked back at him, "Draco... if... if it's our mixed blood... if it's that, that's keeping you... _you_... then–"

"No." Draco interrupted, "No... it's not that... I think... I think... with the blood and... and..." He closed his eyes and sighed before kissing my lips, "And our love... my love for someone that the spell is making me feel different for. Bellatrix is freaky strong with her spells... and they... they can last a while if not fixed..."

I looked at his eyes before it finally occurred to me, "Draco... maybe... maybe if... if we go... go... uh..."

"I won't ever even think of it." Draco brushed a hand through my hair, "I'm not like that stupid, frightened, pureblood prat from the original series... I won't ever disgrace you're beauty."

"But... if-"

"No 'if's." Draco instructed me, "I'll deal with it... every time... no matter what... I won't... I won't let any Death Eater make me hate you."

"Draco..." I whispered in surprise.

"Never." Draco hugged me, "You're my girlfriend... and best friend... and I... I don't wanna lose you... to another guy... Death Eaters... or a stupid spell..."

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, "Thank you."

"I love you." He whispered gently before he kissed my neck.

"I love you too."

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

I watched as Kial and Draco helped with putting the tent for the wedding down, "Man what would I give to be seventeen now!" I took a drink from a bottle of coffee that I bought at a muggle store a few hours ago.

"You will be tomorrow." Ginny reminded me.

"Still." I sighed before the guys walked back in and I slide my boyfriend and Kial two other bottles I got at the store.

"Thanks." They smiled and took huge gulps from the things.

"Geez... I'll have to go to the store _tomorrow_ if you guys keep drinking like that!" I complained.

They shrugged, "Not our fault you like it."

"Exactly! _I_ like it." I folded my arms and leaned against the counter.

"So? Doesn't mean we can't."

"Darn it..." They got me there.

They chuckled softly before Draco wrapped an arm around me and kissed my neck, "I will admit... it's stronger and a little tastier than tea."

I smiled, "And you wander why I like it better than tea? Especially cappuccinos."

Draco shrugged before finishing off the bottle and floating the empty thing to the trash can, "True."

I pouted as I watched, "Man I can not wait for tomorrow!"

Kial smirked before he left the room... wait... Kial left the room smirking? Shit.

"I'm going to kill him if he-"

And, of course, a bird that looked like a mix of an Eagle, and a barn owl flew through the room moments later.

"Transforms?" Draco finished for me, smiling softly.

"Yep." I nodded annoyed.

Kial landed in front of us and held something in his beak. He held it out for me to take and I slowly did.

He turned back to normal and slid off the counter, "Open it." I groaned and did as told.

It was a letter.

"Dear Cindy Hiolna..." I scanned through it.

It was when it got to _'You will be allowed the use of magic as of August 20th.'_ that I looked up. "August 20th...?!" I glared at Kial.

He smiled, breathed a laugh, then broke out into a run.

Naturally, I chased after him.

"Kial Biralion!"

 _ **The next day...**_

I frowned as I sat with Draco and Kial on the couch in Tonk's place.

"I wonder why Scrimgeour wants to talk to us." Kial rubbed where I'd hit him with a numbing hex after I caught up to him yesterday.

"Yeah... didn't he already talk to the Trio about-"

"That's gotta be it!" I realized, "Unless the coup's already happened and Kingsley's dead..."

"I assure you..." We looked and saw the Minster of Magic himself walking into the room, "Mr. Shacklebolt is not dead, Miss. Hiolna."

"Then why are you here?" I frowned.

"Seeing as how you _know_..." He nodded to my book-bag, "Then you should know why."

"But... I thought you already gave all of Dumbledore's things to Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Kial frowned.

"Seems he also left things for the three of you... and I was instructed..." He pulled out Dumbledore's fateful Will, "To give them to you on the birthday of Miss. Hiolna here."

I nodded slowly, "And?"

The Minister smiled softly, "Patients, my dear, can do wonder's for you."

Draco tensed a bit, but I held his hand, calming him a little, "Why would he have left something for me?"

Scrimgeour sighed, "Is this a common thing with the three of you?"

"Yes." We chorused.

The Minister sighed, "Very well, To Mr. Kelyle-"

"Just... Kial... sir." We advised.

"As you wish..." The old man sighed, "Kial Estelle Biralion," He handed Kial a book... but it looked like a sketch book and a pen, "I give you this drawing book and pen... in hopes it'll draw out a picture of truth."

"Sweet!" Kial smirked as he looked it over. I laughed softly and shook my head while Draco raised brow. "What? I have a soft spot for art alright!"

Draco held up his hands a little in mock surrender, "Didn't say a thing, mate."

"To Mr... Draco Lucius Malfoy," The Minster gave him a goblet, "This goblet will fill with every potion you can think of. All ready to be used."

Draco smiled softly as he looked it over, "This is so nice."

"Now... me?" I was hoping for the Shield.

"To Miss... Cindy Amilia Hiolna," He didn't give me a shield, "I give... my most prized procession..." He pulled out a cage and a Phoenix sat in it. When it saw me it... no... _she_ squawked with delight, "Fawkes."

"Oh no..." Draco put his head in his hands, as did Kial.

"Thank you!" I smiled happily as I took the cage, "Hi Fawkes."

She rubbed her head against my chest, humming softly... I looked at my chest and breathed a laugh. She was crying against my scar from Buckbeak.

"'Bout time that went away." I kicked Draco's shin for that.

"What about the Shield?" I looked up at the Minister, "The Shield of Helga Hufflepuff?"

He sighed, "The ownership, Miss Hiolna, of the shield is not-"

"But... the shield appeared for Cindy... in the Chamber of Secrets." Draco interrupted, "It belongs to her."

"You remember that?" I raised a brow at him.

"I may have been a little out of it, but I read book two over again." He smiled gently.

"Either way, Mr. Malfoy, the shield does not belong to Dumbledore... so it cannot be given to Miss. Hiolna at this time."

"At... this... _time_?!" The boys shouted in unison, standing up angrily.

"Boys!" I hissed to them, making them sit down again.

"I am sorry to add this, Miss. Hiolna... but the shield, like the sword, is missing." The Minister continued, as if they had not said a thing.

I nodded, "I understand."

"Very well... I will be on my way." With that, The Minister left the house.

I looked down at Fawkes again, "Best... present... _ever_!"

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

 _ **4 days later...**_

The Wedding was today... okay... I can handle this... it's just one wedding... not even mine... nothing to worry about... I'm not even technically _going_ to it anyway... not the end of the wor-

I was trying to convince myself when I saw Cin step out of the dressing room.. wearing a light blue dress, with a yellow and green tree branch like design here and there, and tank-top sleeves, a white belt that went just above her waist, letting the rest of the dress flow down to her lower calf.

Needless to say... my mouth hung open.

"Well?" Cin spun around once.

"You... you look..." Words can't _begin_ to describe how amazing she looked.

"I look... what? Horrible? Stupid? Ridiculous?" She listed.

"Words can't begin to describe it." I assured as I slowly walked up to her.

"That bad huh?"

"Not even close." I whispered in her ear, "You look... I... I'm speechless."

"If you think so... but it's not our wedding, so you don't have to think-"

"I don't need to think." I assured, "I _know_ you're... as I said... speechless." I wrapped my arms around her, "And I'm so lucky you're mine..."

Cin smiled and kissed my neck, "You don't look so bad yourself... I mean, no one can pull off a muggle black and green tux like you."

I laughed softly before I spun her around, "You're still beautiful to me."

We heard someone walking in, and we quickly let each other go. "Good morning." Fred smiled at us.

"Real mature, Fred." We rolled our eyes.

"Who said I was ever mature?" He joked.

We groaned, "Is there a reason you're out here?"

"Yeah... the wedding's in a few minutes, so you better get going."

"Got it." I nodded and started leading Cin out to the fields where the reception was gonna be.

I looked over at Cin as we walked before I stopped under the tarp and kissed her lips.

I put my hands to her cheeks and felt them heat up before she kissed back. When we pulled away, Cin slapped my arm, "Really?"

I shrugged and nodded to the promise ring, "We'll be doing it as soon as we're ready... right?"

"Of course." Cin smiled happily.

I smiled at her before we sat down at a small table, waiting for the official wedding to be over. We'd decided we weren't going to the _wedding_ but to the reception.

As we waited, I looked Cin over once more, this little observation didn't go unnoticed by the Hufflepuff, "You can stop staring anytime now."

I smiled softly before I put a hand on her's, "Now why would I do a silly thing like that?"

She smiled back before the Wedding goes appeared close to the tent and started walking in.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

The Reception was in full swing.

I was laughing with Kial about something as we drank some Firewhiskey, much to Cin's annoyance.

"Come on, Cin." Kial smirked, "Loosen up."

I handed her a glass when she showed her Butterbeer, "I'm not getting drunk."

"We're not drunk!" We protested.

"Yet." Hermione smirked as she walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes but Cin looked around nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Other than you two drinking? I'm thinking about about what's to happen." She sat down, "You know... with the war."

I sat beside her, "It's gonna be okay... what's the worst that-"

"Don't... finish... that sentence." Kial and Cin chorused.

"Can happen." I finished nonetheless.

A great ball of blueish white light flew through to the dance floor.

"You had to say it." Cin hissed softly.

 _"The Ministry had fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"Great..." We pulled out our wands, hiding them ever so slightly under the table.

I heard something behind us and we quickly got up and faced the Death Eaters that had appeared.

"Give us the girl, Draco." One of them hissed.

I took my Hufflepuff's free hand while she sent a bug hex at them, turning them into a cockroach. "No." I smirked before I sent a jinx at another one.

"Don't be stupid, boy!" My head jerked in the direction that came from, and I saw what was probably Kial's dad dueling with our friend.

"I'm not... gonna be... like you!" He hissed before he sent a stunning jinx at the man before getting over to us.

"We need to get out of here!" Cin yelled before sending another hex at a Death Eater, "Like... NOW!"

"We get it... but where?!" I hissed as I sent an immobilizing jinx at another.

"I know where." Kial decided before grabbing our hands, "Clear your thoughts."

We nodded and did as told.

Within seconds, I felt myself being lifted and twisted through the air.

* * *

When we landed Kial dragged us a few more feet.

"Kial! Kial stop!" Cin and I yelled.

"No... I missed where I was... here!" He pointed to a sign that I couldn't read.

"A sign?"

"No..." Cin's eyes darted over it before turning to Kial, "You _had_ to think of here?!"

"Hey, it's the furthest place for any Death Eaters to find us for this very moment." Kial retorted, "And I didn't think of this _town_!"

"Can one of you please tell me where we are?" I rolled my eyes.

Cin sighed before looking at me, "Welcome to South America."

* * *

 **Alright... this is where things got a little exciting for me to write. I mean... I love Fawkes, and I wish she'd had more screen and book time, so now... she's Cindy's.**

 **Now... they're location was... kinda a long shot. It was the first pace I could think of that didn't really have a single sign of a Death Eater finding them... so... they're South America.**

 **Guess who'd rather be facing Death Eaters than there?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**My luck _seems_ to be turning around.. (Love to see how long that last)...**

 **Anyway... this chapter goes a little deeper into Cindy's past than I expected... but... oh well.**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies...

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I rubbed my arms as we walked through the jungle, "Can I _please_ just magic on some actual shoes?! These are _killing_ me!"

"I'm still wondering..." Draco groaned as I pushed a branch away from us, "Why here? Why in South America?" I looked away.

"Well... I was thinking of... Cin... where were you thinking?" Kial glared at me.

"I wasn't!" I snapped, "I was thinking of the second worst place I could be at that very second... and we ended up here!"

"Why?" Draco groaned as I finally magicked some high-tops on, "What's bad about here?"

I looked ahead of me, "I'd rather not talk about it."

 **Flashback... 11 years ago...**

"Mommy?" I whimpered as I walked through the jungle, "Daddy?"

I heard a snake and I started running as fast as I could.

I fell to the ground a few minutes later and I turned to see that a snake had been following me. I covered my face with my arms. But, when I thought the snake would strike, I looked to see a boy with black hair, tan skin, wearing a green tank-top and light brown pants was hissing at it, making it go away.

I looked at the boy who turned to face me. "Você está bem?" He asked.

"Um... Sim... Sim... Estou bem." I nodded quickly.

The boy held out his hand, "Sou Amável, Inglês."

I frowned for a moment before I took his hand, "Meu nome é Cindy Hiolna... e eu estou perdido... Eu falo inglês."

Amável smiled softly, "Okay... Cindy..." He put me on his back, "Can you tell me where you were before?"

I nodded slowly, "I think..."

Amável laughed gently, "Tell me the way."

 **End of Flashback**

I shook my head, forcing the memory away. The only good thing that came out of that was meeting Amável... whose name, I found out, meant 'Kind' in Portuguese.

The rest... well... turns out my Mom and dad had forgotten that I went exploring and had gone back to helping a Real Estate agent get back to their hotel.

I sighed, "Can we Apparate now?"

"No." Kial rolled his eyes, "I don't get why you don't wanna be here anyway... you said it was fine when you visited here."

I stopped walking and growled, "You know I was lying right?! I hated this place."

"I'm not an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"That can be called into question." I scuffed.

"Heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

We continued to walk till we came across a familiar house.

I frowned, "Hey guys!"

My two house rival friends walked over with me, "What is it?"

"I know this might sound strange..." I walked up to the door, "But... I know this place..."

"How?" Draco frowned.

I shrugged before I knocked, "Hello? Anyone home?"

The door opened and I saw...

"De jeito nenhum." The man behind the door and I breathed out in Portuguese.

I heard Kial clear his throat and I shook my head a little, "Amável... Faz muito tempo."

Amável smiled softly before raising a brow at the boys, "Amigos seus?"

"Sim." I nodded, "Podemos entrar? Nós andamos por algum tempo..."

"Oh... Certo." Amável nodded and let us in.

"Thanks." The boys nodded back as we stepped inside.

"Obrigado." I told him in Portuguese.

Amável shook his head, "É bom te ver novamente Cindy ... mas você sabe que eu falo inglês também, certo?"

I cleared my throat, "Certo... Mas eu finalmente consegui isso."

Amável chuckled softly, "Cindy..."

"Alright... fine." I rolled my eyes a little before I looked over at my two friends, "Oh... Amável? These are my friends... well... one of them's my boyfriend..."

"I'm Kial Biralion." Kial raised a hand.

"Uh... Draco Malfoy." Draco pulled me closer, "Her boyfriend."

Amável nodded, "My name's Amável Inglês."

"Doesn't that mean-" I stepped on Draco's foot before he could finish.

"Not the time." I hissed.

"So... what are you doing here?... and why do you look like you came from a wedding?" Amável looked us up and down.

"Uh... it's a long... complicated story..." I answered simply.

"You wouldn't understand." Kial added.

Amável folded his arms, "Try me."

 _ **7 hours later...**_

"Eu te disse."

"Não há maneira lógica..."

I pulled out my wand, "Queres apostar?"

Amável stared at it, "Que magia?"

I shrugged before I looked over at a vase. I nodded to it and he nodded slowly. I pointed my wand at the thing, " _ **'Accio Vase'**_." The vase floated down to the table we were sitting around.

Amável started at me, then the vase, then got up and started pacing, "Não! Não! Não é possivel! De jeito nenhum!"

"Amável!" We called out to him. He stopped and turned to us.

"Calm down." I begged, "Please... Amável... you knew me before I knew I was a witch... please don't freak out... or kick us out..."

"We don't have anywhere else to go for the time being." Kial added.

"Please?" We chorused.

Amável sighed heavily, "Okay... but on condition."

"Shoot." I nodded.

There was the sound of a baby crying and I pressed my head to my hands.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is..."

"That's my condition. Take it or leave." Amável instructed.

I was about to say 'leave' when Draco answered for me... and not what I wanted to say either. "We'll help."

"We will?"

"Come on... how hard could it be?"

 _ **3 days later...**_

I pushed Draco out of bed, "Draco... your turn."

"Kial's actually." He grumbled as he got back in bed with me.

"He's out with Amável." I groaned, "So go."

Draco grunted before he got up, then pulled me with him, "We'll both do it... she always screams when it's just one of us."

"She always screams when it's just you." I retorted as we walked into the baby's room.

"Whatever..." Draco rolled his eyes before we walked over to her crib.

I looked over the edge and smiled at her, "Hi Jacinta."

Jacinta, who had been crying, smiled at me and Draco before the latter picked her up. She screamed and Draco gave her to me. As was usual when we were doing this together.

"Shh... there, there... it's okay..." I whispered as I held her close to my shoulder, and patted her back lightly, rocked her softly and bounced a little on my feet, "Draco's not scary..."

I gave her back to said boy who groaned softly before doing as I did, "There, there, it's okay..."

Jacinta slowly stopped screaming and I saw her lean against Draco, sleeping.

I put a finger to my lips as Draco slowly laid her back in her crib and we slowly walked out of her nursery.

We slowly made our way back into our room before I heard the front door open loudly and Jacinta started crying again. "Kial!"

Said boy poked his head in, "My turn?"

We nodded stiffly, "Your turn."

He groaned and walked into the baby's room.

I pulled Draco close to me as we laid on the bed, "Sorry for this..."

"It's okay." Draco kissed my cheek, "At least we're together."

I smiled as I put my hands in his, "Always."

 _ **2 days later...**_

I rolled my eyes, "You're never gonna get her to say your name. In _any_ language."

"Come on, Jacinta... say Draco." Draco smiled at the baby girl, "Draco."

"You're nuts." I laughed softly.

He continued to try, "Draco."

"Dr...go..." Jacinta said.

"Yes!" Draco smiled proudly before he gave her to me, "Told you so."

I shook my head, "I stand corrected." I started rocking Jacinta softly. I smiled gently at her as I started humming softly.

 _"What is this place,_

 _Filled with so many wonders?_

 _Casting its spell,_

 _That I am now under..._

 _Squirrels in the trees._

 _And the cute little bunnies._

 _Birds flying free._

 _And bees with their honey._

 _Honey..."_

 _Oooh, what a magical place._

 _And I owe it all to the Pegasus race._

 _If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve,_

 _I'd have come here sooner, and never leave._

 _Yes, I... love... everything...!"_

Jacinta giggled gently as I finished and clapped her hands a little.

I smiled at her before I put her back in the crib.

"You're great with her." Draco noted as we tucked her in for a nap.

I shrugged as we walked out of the room, "I don't know... I just like people smiling."

Draco smirked, "Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the kitchen, "Hey... question?"

"Yeah?" Draco frowned as he started up the stove.

"...Do you think about... I don't know... Hogwarts? I mean... it's our Seventh year..." I trailed off as Draco put in some spaghetti.

"Of course I do." Draco agreed, "But... I know there's something else on your mind."

I sighed, "Yeah... North-East... I'm worried about it... you know? Lucius and... Narcissa have been there..."

Draco tensed at the mention of his mom, "Cin... please... stop it with the worrying about that house..."

"And Fawkes... I'm worried about her too." I added.

Draco looked at me and smiled gently, "Okay... good point... but we can't just leave yet."

"I know." I sighed, frowning, "And I know we've got bounties on our heads."

Draco took my hand, "Hey... don't worry... we'll get back to them... soon."

I shook my head, "I know... but-"

"Cin, what have I said about 'but's?"

I smiled gently before I kissed his nose, "Good point."

He laughed gently before he pulled me close and kissed my lips, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

 _ **1 week later...**_

I looked at the new jacket Draco got for me, "Dude... no."

"Come on... it's traditional Brazilian clothing." Draco had his arms folded.

"Dude... no." I repeated and shoved it into his chest, "I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"You can't wear that black jacket." Amável noted as he leaned against the door-frame.

I groaned before I took it off, "It's hot outside anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Besides... it's our turn to go shopping... and I can't speak Portuguese well yet."

I rolled my eyes too before I grabbed my bag, "Fine... let's go."

"Thank you." Draco smirked as we walked outside the house.

"I need to talk to you anyway."

Draco sighed as he followed me out, "Whatever it is I'm sure it's-"

"I looked it up." I interrupted him, "There's a Death Eater coming here within the next few days... if we don't leave before then..."

"I'll ward the fields." Draco decided, "We can't leave... not until the time is right..."

I sighed before I looked at where I hid my wand in my back pocket and was reminded of Dumbledore's late sister. I shook my head, I'm gonna be fine... I hope.

Draco took my hand, gaining my attention, "You were spacing out... you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah... yeah... I'm fine... let's just... I'm sure the Daily Prophet was dropped around here... here..." I pulled out my cell and sent a text to him with everything we needed, in English then Portuguese. "I'll go find it... you get what we need."

Draco jumped when the phone in his back pocket vibrated, "Really?" He pulled it out and looked at it, "How exactly am I supposed to get all this?"

"There's this thing called 'Interacting with the townspeople'. Try it." I patted his back.

Draco groaned and raised a brow at me, "Wait... why are you going off on your own?"

I rolled my eyes, "Draco, come on, we've barely been apart the last... almost two weeks!"

Draco smiled gently, "Just asking... but really? Why?"

I sighed heavily, "I was just... remembering something about Dumbledore..."

"Fawkes?"

"I'm a remembering a 'she' for sure..." I murmured softly before I sighed, "Look... Draco... I'll be fine... if any Death Eater comes to attack... I know my spells."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"And they do too..." I put a hand on her cheek, "Cin-"

"Draco, just go. We're burning daylight as is." She instructed.

I groaned, "Fine."

Cin smiled before she gave me a peck on the lips, "Meet you back here in half an hour?"

"I'm not that stupid. I can get these in 10." I folded my arms.

Cin scuffed and patted one of my arms, "Your cute when your delusional." I groaned softly before she started to walk off. "Half an hour."

I groaned, "Fine!" I started walking, and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

I mean... it's not Cin to just... wanna be alone...

My phone vibrated again and I looked down to see another text, _Draco, I'm fine... Half an hour. I promise._

I sighed and texted her back, _'Just... be careful, Love.'_ I had a feeling about the next text so I sent another one, _'And don't say, "Careful is your middle name".'_

 _Killjoy!_

I laughed gently as I put my phone in my back pocket and I continued my trek to the Shopping district.

 _ **Half and hour later...**_

I groaned as I walked into the woods again with at least five bags each on my arms.

"That's the last time I agree to Cin-" My soft rant was cut off by a scream of pain from said girlfriend.

I dropped the bags and ran to her side. "Cin!"

"I..." She coughed as I helped her sit up from where she laid on the ground, "I'm fine..."

"You won't be for long."

We looked up and I pulled Cin out of the way just as Yanxley was about to hit her with a curse.

I sat her against a tree, "Don't move."

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have a choice?"

I smiled softly before I got up and pulled out my wand, "Now you..."

"Don't even try to fight me... traitor!" I ducked under a spell Yanxley was was about to hit me with.

"Trust me... I will." I hissed before growling, " _ **'**_ _ **Sectumsempra**_ _ **'**_!" The spell hit The Death Eater dead on. He fell to the ground and I saw blood seeping from his wounds.

I looked at my girlfriend, "Cin?"

"Go ahead... he's not innocent at all."

I nodded before I looked at Yanxley, "Not really sorry, Yanxley... _**'Avada Kedavra'**_." The green light erupted from my wand and struck the man as dead on as the first spell.

I rushed over and helped Cin up the second I pulled out. "Thanks..." She breathed out weakly then punched my arm, hard, "Even though-"

"Don't start..." I shook my head, "Prophet?"

"Right here." She held it up, "Groceries?"

"Over there." I pointed to where I left them. I ducked under slap she was gonna give the back of my head and lead her over to them. We picked them up and started back to the house.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Finally! I thought you two'd died or something!" Kial gripped as we put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Or something." Cin retorted, "We had a Run-in with a Death Eater. Yanxley."

Kial shivered, "He dead?"

"Yep." We nodded.

"What spell?" Kial frowned.

"...Snap's." Cin lied. I nodded in quick agreement.

Kial looked between us before nodding slowly, "Okay... Cin did you get the Prophet?"

"Right here." My girlfriend put it on the counter, "Five sickles says it's got a new list of Muggleborn names that are wanted for questioning."

I took her hand, "I'll take you up on that bet... but I doubt it's got you in it."

Kial looked through it, then groaned and gave it to me, and gave Cin the five sickles, "And Draco..."

My eyes were glued to the list.

Granger was on it... Finnigan was on it... Thomas was on it... Flitch-Fletchley...

My heart stopped when I came to the last name in bold letters:

 **Cindy Hiolna shall be brought in and will be questioned before the Dark Lord.**

I couldn't take my eyes off the words, "No... no... this is bad... this is really bad."

Cin took the paper and rolled her eyes, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"When was this made?" I looked at the date then cussed softly, "Yesterday... great."

"Explains why Yanxley came here... they're probably searching every lead on me there is."

I took her hand, "We're not gonna let them take you."

Cin shook her head, "And who said I was gonna go down without a fight?"

"Well..."

"Guys, I'll be fine." Cin rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself in a duel... I'm just a little out of practice with my magic..." She gripped her wand from her back pocket, sighing.

I frowned and looked at Kial who's eyes went wide, "Cin... that's what's got you so upset?"

"What else would it be?" My girlfriend narrowed her eyes, "I've been repressing my magic since we started staying here."

"You're not gonna do that anymore." Amável walked over to us.

"Uh..."

"Cindy, you're not going to become an... what was it again?"

"Obscurial." My two friends breathed out.

"Right... you're not gonna become that, because you're gonna use magic... and don't say you can't because I'm a muggle."

"Well... we can't. It's against Ministry-"

"The same Ministry that's fallen into chaos?"

"Good point."

I took my wand out, as did Kial, then looked at Cin, "Well? What do ya say?"

"Well..." I suddenly got drenched in water, "I say; I should run."

"You better." I ran after her, hearing her laughter as she ran. I smiled as I followed.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **3 days later...**_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I snarled as I took the daily prophet from Cin's grasp while she was reading.

"...And two purebloods are wanted for questioning." She finished a look of annoyance crossing her face, "I believe it."

"Two purebloods... gotta be me and Kial." Draco noted as he sat beside me, a soda in his hands.

"Or Neville and Ron." Cin reasoned gently, "It can't all be about-"

"Sorry pal... but it's all 'bout us." I handed her the paper again.

"Shit..." She hissed. Draco hit her side. "Ow! Will you stop that when I say a bad word?!" The Platinum-haired boy simply shrugged.

I shook my head a little, I love these two together... the only thing missing was...

I groaned as I put the paper down, deep in thought. I missed Hermione... we haven't been able to send a single message to each other, and I was worried something was different with the story... so much so that she'd be captured by now.

"Kial!"

I turned to the others, "What'd I miss?"

Draco pointed to where his drink was, now spilled over the paper, "She did it."

"I did not. You let go." Cin countered.

I laughed softly, shaking my head, "You two bicker like Ron and..." My voice trailed off when I saw the picture on one of the Daily Prophet pictures.

It was Hermione being taken by Death Eaters.

Draco was quick to grab me when I stood up, "Mate... calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! I can't calm down! Hermione's my girlfriend! I need to be there for her!"

"And you will." Cin noted as she waved her wand and the soda went back into the cup, drying the page.

"Yeah... but _when_?!" I snapped angrily.

Cin tossed me the _'Deathly Hollows'_ , "Read it."

I rolled my eyes, but did as told and jumped to my feet, "Are you _nuts_?! We are _not_ going **tomorrow**!"

"I don't hear you coming up with any suggestions."

I groaned and sat back down before I threw the back in Draco's lap, "Fine! But I'm not gonna like this."

"We know... but it has to be done." Draco sighed.

"I know..." I looked over at the baby's room, "But... I'm worried... if we get caught like Hermione was to when they were going to infiltrate the Ministry….."

Cin followed my line of sight then smirked lightly at me, "She finally grow on you?"

I sighed and nodded, "Jacinta may be loud... but... yeah."

"Come on mate." Draco pulled me back down, "We'll get out of there safely... and with Hermione."

I sighed as I looked at my girlfriend on the parchment, "I hope you're right, Draco... I really hope you're right."

"Right with what?" Amável walked in.

I showed him the book and Cin told him the plan. "Think it's a good idea?"

Amável sighed, "I don't know guys... it sounds risky."

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Draco decided.

"But... we might not make it back..." Cin added.

Amável nodded, "Understandable... you may wanna pack your things and send them wherever you think you'll end up."

We nodded and went to our separate rooms.

I sighed as I looked down at my Hogwarts uniform. Why I magicked it here in the first place was beyond me... but I still kept it with me to remember the good times with my friends.

 _All_ the good times.

* * *

 **Here you go...**

 **The next chapter was a bit out there for me, and a little extravagant... but... well... you'll see when you read it next time.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Belated Mother's day to you all.**

 **Uh... not much else to say...**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small section taken from the books in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"You ready?" Cin asked the next day.

"No... but why should I be?" I smiled softly.

Cin took my hand, "We'll be okay..." She kissed my cheek.

"I hope you're right." We turned to see Kial leaning against the door-frame, "Now let's go! I've got a girlfriend to save!"

Cin and I laughed softly before we followed after him. "Coming."

We walked outside the house, and I pulled out the goblet Dumbledore left me. I closed my eyes and thought of the Polijuice Potion with Lucius' hair in it.

The potion turned a shimmering Emerald color and I gulped softly. _"This isn't going to work... I'll_ never _be able to fool the Death Eaters... I should just-"_

"Draco?" I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, "You can do this... I believe in you... and one of us'll be with you the entire time."

I took a deep breath and kissed her lips, "Okay..." I took another deep breath and took a sip of the potion. As soon as it went down my throat I started coughing, "That's disgust..." I trailed off when I heard my voice. It was just like his. I shivered a little, "Not freaky at all."

Kial took the goblet next, "Okay... Snape... God I hate that man."

"Just drink it." Cin rolled her eyes, "It could be worse."

"True."

Kial poured the goblet down his throat. When he pulled back, his hair turned black and his face turned as dull of emotion as my Godfather.

"Well?" Kial drawled just like Snape.

"You look fine... now can we go... I think the trio's on their way to the Ministry." Cin sighed.

"Right." All three of us turned on our heels, and we Apparated away.

When we landed, Kial and I grabbed Cin, much to my soon-to-be Fiancé's annoyance, "You could've... I don't know... _waited till we got to the damn building_?!"

We winced a little but didn't do much, "Still need to hold you now if any others walk by."

"Damn... I hate when you're right..." She shivered, "Did I just say Snape and Lucius were right?!" We flicked her ears. "Ow!"

We continued to walk till we got to the Ministry.

We got to the front and I saw a man with a long, pale, and twisted face.

I didn't need to spend time thinking about it to know who it was. Antonin Dolohov.

"M... Mr. Malfoy... Severus..." He gulped.

"Dolohov." We nodded stiffly.

"What brings you here?" Dolohov frowned.

I held up Cin with Kial, "We found this mudblood walking in the woods of Raymore, in the States." I tried not to show how angry I felt when I said the horrid word so easily.

Dolohov nodded, then smirked darkly at my girlfriend, "Well, mudblood, not so tough without your purebloods are you?"

Cin smirked back, "Watch what you say, Dolohov. When I get free, your first on my list to get hexed."

Dolohov slapped her, hard, across her left cheek and both Kial and I had a hard time keeping calm. "Dolohov. I want to know where that other one is... Granger?"

Dolohov laughed, "Umbridge is taking care of her."

"What?" Kial sneered, "The Dark Lord has said he wants both troublesome mudbloods to be interrogated by Lucius. Both at the same time."

Dolohov paled more, "Oh follow me then..."

 ** _ **10 minutes later...**_**

We let Cin go and nodded softly to her as she was pulled into the dungeon.

She smirked before hissing a spell in Latin and the floor we were standing on turned to ice.

I gripped Kial's arm while he gripped mine to keep us from sliding like the Death Eaters behind us.

She nodded to us, 'Go now.'

We nodded back and headed off.

 **C indy Hiolna's POV**

I moved through the dungeon and hissed, " _ **'Lumos Maxima'**_!" My hand glowed with the brightness of the spell and I held it out for me to actually see.

I walked softly, clinging to the wall to keep my shadow as small as possible.

The moment I heard whimpering, I all but sprinted over to them.

I stopped, barely catching myself, when I saw Hermione crying, "'Mione?"

The brainiac of the Golden Trio jumped before I shinned the light in my face, "Oh... Cin... you got captured too?"

I shook my head, "Potion."

"You guys didn't..."

"We did." I smirked.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"My pleasure." I assured before I put my hand out and I put it over her shackled wrist, " _ **'Alohomora'**_."

The satisfying sound of the thing unlocking made me smile.

I lit my hand again, and saw Hermione rubbing her wrist, "Bloody hell... that hurt."

"You're okay otherwise?" I questioned.

"I think so." Hermione nodded, before her eyes slowly widened, "But Umbridge will be around any moment!"

"Don't worry... she'll be slipping and sliding before she gets here. We've got time." I smirked.

"You didn't..."

"Hey, I love messing with that hag, just as much as the Twins... actually, no. _Way_ more than the twins! Why the hell the Centaurs _didn't_ want to kill her, like I'd wished, is beyond me. That bitch never even learned her lesson."

"Cin?"

"I'm not finished." I held up a hand, "...Not to mention how crude she was. Just because someone's different, doesn't mean they deserve to be punished. I mean, hell, you saw Harry's hand, right? With the damn 'I must not tell lies' thing? Do you know how pissed Draco and Kial... forget Draco, _Kial_ was _literally_ five seconds away from going into that bat's office and killing her."

"Cin...?"

"Not yet." I stopped her again, "That prick doesn't care about the people she hurts to get what she wants, and I just _really_ wanna wring her neck for that! She doesn't care about anyone but herself, and it pisses me off. Hell, the Centaurs wanted her dead, just as much as I, but... Dumbledore stopped them, much to my annoyance... but now? Now she's gonna get it!"

"Are you so sure, Miss. Hiolna?"

That voice... that high-pitched voice!

I turned around to face, "The bitch in pink. Good..." I threw a punch with my free hand and hit her right in the nose, "As you have said, Prick, 'Naughty people must be punished." I undid the light spell and sent a blast of fire at her instead, "And, by God, you're one naughty bitch."

"You must-"

"Cut the crap." I rolled my eyes, and took notice of the missing locket, "You've already been infiltrated, so what's a little pay back?"

Umbridge frowned, "I want-"

"I know." I nodded, "Sadly, if you want one, you're gonna have to take both, and I don't know if you've looked over your bloody nose long enough, but, I'm not letting you get the better of me ever again. You are gonna get what you deserve... after I have a little fun."

"Cin..."

I moved over to Hermione, and whispered, "Harry and Ron are at 12 Grimmauld Place."

She stared at me before I handed her a piece of torn parchment from my back pocket, then nodded. She gripped the paper and disappeared with a 'Pop'.

"You little..." Umbridge snarled before pulling out her wand, " _ **'Cruc-'**_

" _'Dolor'_!" I cut her off and a flash of dark red light struck the prick and sent her to the ground.

I gave a two finger salute to her before I quickly spelled a disalument charm on myself and ran out of the dungeon.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I hit a Death Eater with a color hex as I quickly made my way for the Ministry entrance.

They cried out right as I heard the horrible sound of Kial's whistling.

I smirked to myself and made my way over to where it was. "Kial? Draco?"

They pointed their wands in my direction and I carefully respelled myself so they could see me but no one else could.

"Oh.. Cin."

I nodded, "Hermione should be at 12 Grimmauld Place."

Kial breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay... that's good."

"Okay." I nodded slowly, before we quickly head for one of the Floos. I only stopped when I got close enough to one and turned to face the others, as we ducked low, 'What was the one thing Draco Malfoy did that pissed both Kial and I off so much we threw him into the snow in third year?'

'I called Hermione a... you know...' Draco answered with a look of sorrow at the memory in his eyes.

I looked over at Kial, 'First birthday gift Kial Biralion ever gave me?'

'Real-'

'Will you stop that and answer the bloody question?!' I rolled my eyes.

Kial sighed softly, 'I got you a... _'My Little Pony'_ version of the Game of Life.'

I breathed a sigh of relief, 'Good... it's you guys.'

The smiled softly, shook their heads and headed for the Floo.

When we got there, the boys quickly grabbed my arms and we were pulled through the Floo network.

When we emerged through another side, we stumbled out and I frowned at where we ended up, "We're back at the Grey House."

Kial nodded, "Hermione's at The Black's Place right?"

I shrugged, "I'd assume so... that's where I set the parchment to go."

Kial nodded before looking between us, "Then I'll be seeing you two." With that, he Apparated away.

I looked over at Draco, sighing, "Well... we're alone... it's the start of the War..."

"We'll be okay." Draco kissed my lips for a moment, before we pulled me over to the couch, "What's gonna happen next though? You've refused to let me read the seventh."

I nodded, "And for good reason..." I didn't want to tell him about the 'Room of Requirements' problem, so I refused to let him read it.

"Just tell me what happens with the Trio." He pleaded.

I groaned, and looked at his eyes. They were begging. "Fine... but you have to promise me you won't get mad... or try to save Kial... he wanted to do this... it's his choice."

"I promise." Draco stated instantly.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath, "Death Eaters attack them at a café..."

"What?!" My boyfriend stood up.

I followed, "Draco!"

"Sorry..." He sat back down and I sat on his lap for good measure, "Really?"

"Don't want you going." I shrugged, and he laughed.

"Okay... so I won't." He sighed, then kissed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned against his chest.

He wrapped his left arm around me before I brushed a hand over where the mark was supposed to be. "I'm surprised that needle didn't leave a mark..."

I smiled softly, "I know... but I was careful enough to only get it stuck on the tissue of your skin."

"It's still amazing." He noted, then kissed my ear, and I jumped a little, "Sorry."

I swatted his chest, "Remember that thing I told you not to do all the way back in first year?"

He breathed a laugh, "I've said Sorry more times than not and you've never minded."

I opened my mouth to protest, then closed it again, there was no point in arguing with him. "Alright..."

He smiled at me before I got up, and he followed, "Want something?"

I sighed, "Yeah, the seventh book... I need to see what changed."

"I'll get it." Draco headed off to our bedroom, and I followed... I trust Draco, I do... but the Imperious curse just starts hurting him–

I heard Draco groan in pain and I ran into the room.

"Draco!" I grabbed his hand, as he looked at a mirror, the table it was on having my purse, "Draco please..."

"Let me go." He sneered, not meeting my eyes.

"I'd sooner be tortured again." I breathed.

He shoved me back, but I kept a firm grip on his hand, "I said let me go!"

"Fight it, Draco." I stared at his eyes, "This isn't you talking. It's the Imperious curse."

"The curse can go so far, girl." He hissed, "I'm acting this way because this is the way I was raised."

I smiled softly, "There's an old argument... nature verse nurture."

"What of it?"

"Draco, you've changed over your time with me." I informed him, "You've gone from being a daddy's boy and a tool to being my best friend... to my boyfriend... to my soon-to-be Fiancé." I showed him the ring on my finger.

Draco snarled, "Like that means anything."

"It means the world to me!" I snapped, tears gathering in my eyes, "Draco I never thought I'd find love with anyone... then you asked me to the ball... you told me you loved me!"

"Why would I tell a..." His voice faltered and I knew I got him. Thank God I pushed him into almost calling me my blood!

"Mudblood?" I supplied, "And, because you, yourself said you were falling for me... you thought I could never share your feelings."

He got in my face, but I didn't back down... though I think I was gonna need to change my pants after this... he always scares me when he does that in the movies and the books. "Why?" He spat.

I glared, "You tell me. The first person you told, to my knowledge, was Kial."

He stared at me, "How dare you speak to-"

"Oh for hell's sake!" I kissed his lips, getting him to shut up.

He jumped a little, but relaxed and slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around me as he did. I felt him open his mouth and slid his tongue onto my lower lip. I shivered a bit, but opened my own mouth and let my tongue slid against his.

He moaned with pleasure and slide his tongue around mine and into my mouth, making me a little apprehensive. I slowly broke the kiss, and looked at his eyes.

They opened slowly and I smiled happily. They were a beautiful shade of Grey... the color I love.

"Cin... I'm sorry..." Tears gathered in them.

"It's okay Draco." I put my hands in his, but he just pulled away, "Draco..."

"I need to leave... get out for a while..."

"But..." I wanted to protest, "The Death Eaters..."

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"Can have me." I finished in a whisper, "I don't want to risk losing you."

"Draco... no." Cin's grip tightened, "I can't risk losing you either."

"I'm not worth it." I reasoned.

"You are." Cin looked at my eyes, her ember shinning with worry, "You'll always be with it to me."

"But-"

"Draco. I mean it." My girlfriend insisted, "I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy... I always will... no matter what." Her eyes were now shinning with tears, but she looked down before I could wipe them away, "Please... _please_ believe me!"

I took her head in my hands, and had her look up at me, "Cin... don't cry over me."

"But... Draco..." She whispered.

"No." I brushed a hand through her hair, "I love you, Cin... and I never wanna make you cry."

"I know." She whispered softly and I put my lips to her forehead.

"Then please..." I begged softly, "Don't cry over me..."

"Draco, I love you... I'll always worry." She looked up at me, "So I'll cry over you if I want."

I shook my head, sighing, "Fine..." I grabbed the seventh book, "You wanted this?" I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She flipped through it till she got about the middle, and pale, "Damn it, Kial."

I instantly looked over her shoulder, and scanned through the two pages.

* * *

 _It was snowing by the time Hermione took over the watch at midnight._

 _Kial was all too willing to go to sleep, but he kept his eyes on Harry, worry on his face._

 _Harry's dreams were confused and disturbing: Nagini wove in and out of them, first through a wreath of Christmas roses. He woke repeatedly, panicky, convinced that somebody had called out to him in the distance, imagining that the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices._

 _Finally he got up in the darkness and joined Hermione, who was huddled in the entrance to the tent reading_ 'A History of Magic' _by the light of her wand. The snow was falling thickly, and she greeted with relief his suggestion of packing up early and moving on._

 _"_ _We'll move somewhere more sheltered," she agreed, shivering as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even though I saw somebody one or twice."_

 _That got Kial's attention, "Somebody? Like... who?"_

" _I'm not sure..." Was Hermione's hesitant reply, "Could Malfoy or Cindy..."_

" _Cin's not stupid. She wouldn't go anywhere that would draw attention to herself..." Kial assured, "There's no way she'd let anyone see her if she was hiding. Even I know that."_  
 _Harry paused in the act of pulling on a jumper and glanced at the silent, motionless Sneakoscope on the table._  
 _"_ _I'm sure I imagined it then," said Hermione, looking nervous. "The snow the dark, it plays_ _tricks_ _on your eyes... But perhaps we ought to Disapparate under the Invisibility Cloak, just in case?"_  
 _Half an hour later, with the tent packed, Kial wearing the Horcrux, Harry holding the cloak, and Hermione clutching the_ _beaded bag_ _, they Disapparated. The usual tightness engulfed them; Harry's feet parted company with the snowy ground, then slammed hard onto what felt like frozen earth covered in leaves._  
 _"_ _Where are we?" he asked, peering around at the fresh mass of trees as Hermione opened the beaded bag and began tugging out the_ _tent poles_ _._  
 _"_ _The Forest of Dean," she said, "I came_ _camping_ _here once with my mum and dad."_

" _Cindy would love it here." Kial joked, halfheartedly, "She loves the history of this Forest."_

* * *

"I'll kill him!" Cin's voice pulled me out of the book, and made me look at her.

I chuckled, pulled the book from her hands and sat it down again, "I don't know... it's kinda nice if you ask me."

Cin smiled softly, rolled her eyes and hit my chest, "Of course _you'd_ think that."

I laughed, "You wound me, Cin." I pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her lips tenderly.

She smiled as I broke the kiss, "Well... maybe a little."

"Yep." I smiled at her before I sat on the bed.

"Draco!" I pulled her with me, making her sit on my lap, "Really?"

"I'm never letting you go." I insisted.

"Draco...?" Cin looked at my eyes.

"I mean it." I brushed a hand through her hair, "Never."

"That's a long time." She noted.

"I can live with that." I smiled, then kissed her lips tenderly, before I broke the kiss to go down her jawline, to her neck, where I started nibbling softly. She moaned, and I smiled as I continued down to her collar bone. I moved my mouth back to the curve of her shoulder, and started sucking it a little.

When I finally broke connection with her skin, she looked at me in shock, "You didn't..."

"Well... I..." I bit my lip, which felt tender from all of what I'd done.

She got up and looked at her mirror, then screeched when she saw her shoulder, "DRACO!"

A small smiled came to my face as she turned to me and pointed at what I did, "I couldn't resist."

Her eyes were shinning like fire as she tackled me to the bed, a smile on her face, "Really?"

"Well... it was sweet." I smiled. She rolled her eyes, and held my wrist, "Ah... thinking of doing it to me, are you?"

"Why else?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Not gonna happen though." I turned us over so that I was grabbing her wrist and I was on top of her. She pouted and I smirked.

Bloody hell... this was turning into a very interesting year.

* * *

 **And boy will it...**

 **It took me a little longer to get this chapter ready, so I hope it was worth it.**

 **I also hope you liked this it, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**All is almost well in the land of writerville... so long I stay on track and stop oversleeping...**

 **So...** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small section taken from the books in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

It's been a week and I haven't heard a thing from Kial... and the story hasn't changed either.

But there's one thing that keeps changing...

"Draco! You need to listen to me!" I begged my boyfriend, "Please! Draco please!"

"Leave me alone!" Draco slammed the door to our bedroom in my face, but I put my leg in it quick enough to keep it open... I, however, miscalculated, and ended up having half my body in by the time he slammed it.

Tears of pain sprang to my eyes, as I hissed, "Ow..."

Draco's eyes narrowed, then seemingly softened, and he pulled me in all the way, rough though it was. "You bloody idiot."

"Gee, thanks, I'm fine." I scuffed, then hissed from the pain in my chest.

Draco looked over at me, his eyes slowly turning grey, "Cin...dy..." He rushed over to me his eyes fully grey, and full of worry, "Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." I insisted, trying to hide my leg, but he quickly took it and gasped, while I winced, "Really... it's just a scratch..."

"It's more than a scratch!" Draco looked at my leg, whimpering, "I caused this."

"It'd be a lot easier to deal with if I could just break your aunt's wand!" I noted.

"I know." Draco whispered as he pulled out his wand and murmured a healing spell, causing my leg to go from black, blue and red, to it's usual really light pink and yellow color. He then stood up, "I'll do it."

I barked a laugh, "You'll fall under her control the moment you set foot into the Manor." The look in his eyes told me he was really considering it, "How stupid can you get?! Absolutely not!"

Draco rubbed his hands down his face once, "Damn it, Cin! I'm not going to keep falling under the spell! You've seen that it's been getting worse!"

"That doesn't mean that you need to go!" I snapped, anger rising within me.

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt again!" Draco got in my face, "I care about you too much!"

"If you cared about me you'd let me go with you!" I spat, "I can take care of myself! And if any of your family tries to hurt me..." I brandished my wand.

Draco closed his eyes, angrily, then seethed, "My final answer is no!"

Tears stung my eyes, before I shoved him back and ran out of the room.

 _ **1 hour later...**_

I heard a knock on the attic door. "GO AWAY!" I screamed through a pillow.

I heard Draco grumble, "Bloody hell... _**'Alohomora'**_!" He tried to open it, but it didn't work, "Cin! Please!"

I waved my hand, and I heard the latch click, this was followed by Draco's footsteps coming in and hurrying over to me. I felt him hold me closely, and heard him sob.

"I'm sorry Cin... I am... But I... I just... I don't wanna risk it..."

I turned and saw Draco leaning over me, tears running down his face, "Draco..." I wiped them away as best as I could.

He looked at my eyes and I saw them growing white within his beautiful gray, "I... can't... keep... doing this..." He whispered.

"I'll go with you!" I finally decided before I planted my lips upon his. I felt him return it within moments. When I pulled out of it, the edges of his gray eyes that the white was trying to take returned to grey.

He brushed a hand through my hair, "I... can't believe you're risking your life."

"Your risking yours." I brushed a hand through his own, and he closed his eyes at the touch.

He took my hand and lifted us up, "Lets go then."

"How are we gonna get there without being detected?" I raised a good question.

Draco tossed his watch to me, a small smile on his face, "How do you think?"

I took off my jacket -my black, blue flower lace, spaghetti sting tank top underneath it- and sighed, "This is gonna take a while." I summoned my special Cloak and Draco put it over me to have the effect.

I took his hand as he took a side of the watch and we both grasped it tight.

"Whoa!" I hissed as we reappeared in his room at the Manor.

"It worked!" Draco smiled, and I sent a glare his way, "Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get going."

"I'll go." Draco stopped me, "I know my way around here better than anyone."

"Draco you said-"

"I said I'd bring you here... I didn't say you'd help me get her wand." He noted.

I groaned and held the cloak over us, "Draco... come on!"

He groaned, looked away then grabbed his side of the cloak, "Only because I don't wanna leave you here alone."

" _Thank god for that."_ I thought softly. Draco scuffed and we started walking out of the room quitely.

'Question...'

'I know where her room is.'

'Never mind.'

Draco smiled and shook his head.

We quickly headed down a hallway, which is when I heard something...

A House-Elf.

'Shit!' I cussed.

'They're Malfoy House-Elves, Love.' Draco noted.

'They're afraid of Lucius and Bellatrix more than you, Draco.' I reminded him.

'Good point... we should hurry...'

'Yeah.' I nodded.

We quickly stepped into a closet and I looked out the binds that was in it, very carefully.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer, I raised a brow at him before I looked and saw that a House-Elf was being kicked forward... by Lucius and Voldemort himself.

I turned to my boyfriend and put a hand through his hair, 'It's gonna be okay.'

He looked at me with unconvinced eyes... I could tell because his grip never loosened. Instead, it tightened and I felt his lips upon mine within moments.

I was smart enough not to get lost in the kiss, and instead kicked his shin, 'Get ahold of the spell, Draco!'

I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Shut up... I want to enjoy thing, mud... mud..."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt, before I whispered in his ear, "That word doesn't effect me as much as a Pureblood wished it did. And like hell you do... I know the real Draco wouldn't snog me when my life depended on staying alert."

I felt Draco frowning, then I knew he had that evil Malfoy smirk on his face... Bellatrix was clearly close. He whispered in my ear again, "What makes you think I won't just call out where we are right now?"

I snarled and hissed softly, "Because you know you'd be as dead as I am if you do. You're a traitor to your family, Draco... you always will be. Not even the Dark Lord will look past what happened to your mark..." A small smirk grew on my face, "Or the _more profound_ promise ring on our fingers." I heard Draco gasp softly then curse.

I stepped away and looked at his eyes, 'Draco, please... I will always love you... even if I'm a mudblood.'

Draco's eyes clearly grew dark and he grabbed my hands, before going onto his knees, forcing me to follow... I didn't want the cloak to fall off. 'Don't...'

I frowned before I murmured a weak _'Lumos'_ to see to see that his eyes were grey once more. My frown instantly turned into a smile, as we got back to our feet. 'Let's go... I think we're in the clear.'

Draco nodded before we held the cloak over us while we carefully walked out of the closet, looked around then slowly made our way down the hall.

When we got to a corner, Draco pushed me against the wall and looked around the corner, 'There.'

I looked and softly sighed, 'There's no way we'll make it before she notices.' I shook my head sadly, 'It's too risky.'

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I frowned, she was right... but... 'I'll do it... I can't keep wanting to hurt you.'

She gave me a look. One that stated _'You do, you're gonna regret it, I know it'_. However, she shrugged, 'Alright.'

I rolled my eyes, ' _We'll_ do it. Better?'

'Much.' She smirked. I rolled my eyes again before we slowly made our way to my aunt's room.

When we reached there, we slid into the room, and looked around... which is exactly when I noticed my aunt walking closer, "Shit..."

"Now you notice." Cin hissed.

I rolled my eyes before I pulled her over to Bellatrix's hiding hole, "Here."

"Shh!" Cin hissed softly.

I growled softly before we started looking for her wand. "Where is it?!" I hissed, "It should be..."

'You had to say that so loudly?!' Cin hissed right as the door opened, and it was then that I realized the cloak had fallen off us.

"Dracy!"

"Oh come on!" I hissed as I felt Bellatrix's boney fingers wrap around my wrist and pull me away from my love.

"What brings you here?" She then guessed, "Want to torture this mud-"

"Don't you dare!" I pulled out of her grip and stood before Cin, "Don't call her that!"

Bellatrix pouted, "How can you say that? She's-"

"Her great Grandfather was a pureblood, and her grandfather was a squib." I snarled, "She only has three generations of a muggle family!"

My aunt gasped, "How could you stand up to—" She glared at my girlfriend, "You did something to him!"

"I only snapped him out of the Imperious Curse." Cindy got beside me, "And I'm not afraid of you."

"Don't." I pushed her behind me, "This is between me and my aunt."

Cin grabbed the back of my shirt, "Ixnay on that..." She nodded to the hole, 'We need to get her wand first!'

I glanced at Bellatrix, "No..." I shoved her off.

"Damn it!" She hissed, "I have _had_ it with that friggin' spell!" She held out her hand and yelled, " _'Da, et conteram virgam'_!" The wand in my aunts hand flew out of her hands and broke into pieces within moments.

I shook my head as I finally felt the spell lift from me, completely.

"My wand!"

"Not done." Cin growled as the air crackled around her, " _'Gaud_ —" I wasn't an idiot. I knew that if Cin finished that spell, my aunt would be on the ground... in pain, or died... and, even though I wouldn't mind either, I couldn't let that happen.

I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes, "It's not worth it... we got what we came to do." Cin nodded once, and put her hand down.

"Mudblood!" My aunt called out and our eyes widened at how loud that was. I grabbed the cloak while Cin grabbed the watch and my arm before we both gripped a side of it tight and disappeared right as she threw something at us.

We reappeared, breathless, in our room at the Grey House. I knew it was the Grey House and not North-East by the way that Cin always had a poster of some muggle American band on her closet door, and this one didn't.

"Draco..."

My eyes darted to where I heard Cin's weak voice and saw something sticking out of the front of her shoulder... one of my aunts daggers.

I was at her side within seconds and pulled the dagger out instantly. The scream of pain that resonated from her mouth made me wince, but not so much that I was close to tears... yet. I took off my jacket, ripped off one of the sleeves and tied it around the shoulder, before I went to the closet and opened it. I then grabbed her first aid kit. I know my Aunt's daggers... the only way to heal my love's wound would be the muggle way. It's gonna pain me to hear her scream... but it's the only way.

I looked back at her, her face was scrunched up in pain, some tears leaking from her face... it _killed_ me to see her like this actually.

I rushed over to her and dabbed some of her wound with a damp cloth, she hissed when it touched but didn't say anything else. I cleaned the wound with it, Cin just gritted her teeth. When I finished cleaning the wound, I removed the cloth and quickly wrapped another around her shoulder where it was. She hissed when I finally tied it. I looked at her eyes, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine..." She croaked.

"It's not!" I snapped angry that she'd be okay with this, "Cin... you got—"

"As long as you're safe, Draco, whatever happens to me is fine." Cin stopped me, her eyes shinning with pain, but then switched to calmness when she noticed me looking.

"No. Don't lie to me." I helped her onto the bed, "Cin, don't try to protect me."

"I always will." Cin put her hand in my hair gently, the motion calmed me down slightly, but not enough to stop my worry, "Draco, look... so long as the people I love are safe... I'll die for them... just to keep them safe."

"Cin..." I frowned, "No...! No! Don't say that! Don't talk like that!" I pulled her closer to me, "Please! Please don't say such a thing ever again!"

"But it's–"

"Not true!" I finished for her, "I love you too much, Cin! Please!" Tear gathered in my eyes... she can't give up... not like this.

"Draco... just... no." She sighed heavily, which is when I got a good look at her eyes. They looked as if she were under spell of her own.

"The bloody dagger!" I cursed, "Bellatrix jinxed it!" Cin would _never_ sound like she wanted to die or give up for anything otherwise!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Cin trying to get out of bed, and I pulled her back down, "Draco-"

"No!" I interrupted her, "You're not leaving my sight! Not until you're no longer hopeless!"

"How the hell can you tell when I am and when I'm not?!" She countered.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, before I finally came up with something. "Your _always_ full of hope, full of... full of... joy... of some sort." I informed her, "You're always looking on the bright side of things, always trying to do do good." I sat beside her and pulled her onto my stomach so she was looking at my eyes, "I love you for that." She frowned before I kissed her lips and she slowly kissed back.

When I broke it, Cin's eyes were shinning with worry, "Draco... are you okay?"

"Are you? The truth." I requested instantly.

"I feel like I just got attacked by a centaur, that's how I feel." She sighed, then raised a brow when a smile grew on my face, "What?"

"Nothing." I tried to get the smile off my face, but, having spent so long with her, it wouldn't go.

"Then why are you smiling like an idiot?"

I cleared my throat, "Moving on..." She laughed softly, "How's your arm? Does it hurt?"

"It feels like it got hit with a dodgeball." She answered and I raised a brow, "Do _not_ make me have to explain to you what dodgeball is!" I smiled, she's back alright.

"Just checking." I shrugged.

She smiled lightly, "Okay."

I kissed her lips tenderly, moving so that she was under me. When I did, I broke the kiss, "Don't _ever_ forget who you are... it's why I love you."

Cin nodded, then raised a brow, "Why would I—"

"Don't ask." I answered simply, "Just... don't." I brushed my lips against her ear, and took a soft bite of the edge.

She jumped, "Really?"

I smiled and pulled away, "Really, Love."

"You don't-"

"I do." I whispered, "And I always will."

Cin smiled softly, "Draco..."

"It's true." I insisted before I kissed her lips once again.

"I know." She assured softly.

"Good." I smiled, "I hope you'll always now that."

"I will." Cin smile a little more, "I promise."

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"Always."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

I looked at the Daily Prophet as we sat in the kitchen eating area, and sighed, "They're just blowing hot air."

"But it's still bad!"

"Draco... really it's not something to get worked up over." I sighed.

"They're threatening your _life_!" Draco retorted.

"And?... Draco I'm gonna keep getting death threats for as long as we're on the run, and Vol... damn it..." I hissed before I could finish the name.

"It's tabooed, Cin." Draco took my hand.

"I know... my god I'm gonna murder the jackass that let it get there." I grumbled. This got me a disapproving look. "I'm serious!"

"I know." He took my hand, and intertwined our fingers, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed heavily.

"No... I mean... I'm sorry for everything my family has done. They're the cause of all this. Starting with Bellatrix... then my father... then my mother." Draco looked down.

"None of which are you." I brushed my thumb over his knuckles, "You're your own person, Draco... the choices you make... they can make or break you... same as everyone. We've all made choices we're not proud of..."

That got Draco's attention, "Have you?"

I sighed, "I was a little kid... it's nothing."

"Please tell me." Draco begged.

I looked away, "When I was about... 5 years old... I hung out with this girl... I thought she was the picture that I should've been... strong and nice when I had to be... then, one day, I was talking to Kial about some short stories I'd been reading... and she shoved me away from him to talk about... I don't even remember... Kial stood up for me. It was then that I, not only got a lot of respect for him, but I realized that a true friend would look out for you... not push you around."

Draco's eyes widened, "Tell me that's not..."

"Chase's half-sister, yeah." I nodded sadly.

"Woah..." Draco breathed out.

"I know." I relented, then looked up at him, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone... I don't want anyone to know."

"I promise." Draco assured, "I swear, in fact."

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back before our lips touched once again.

* * *

 **Yeah... Chase's sister will make a physical appearance soon... trust me.**

 **I hope you liked this it, please review with your thoughts if you did.**

 **Next Week, next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**GAH! Oh man! Guys I'm _so_ , _so_ sorry! Yesterday was Memorial day... and my dad, who was in the Air Force, had passed last year... and I hadn't gone to bed till 7 yesterday morning because I was finishing up a chapter... so... I am _really_ , _really_ , _REALLY_ sorry!**

 **Well... now that I got that off my chest..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"Will you let me read the bloody book?!" I complained.

"No! Draco... believe me... you wouldn't want to..." Cin reasoned.

"Believe _me_ I do... please." I begged.

"Draco..." Cin looked away.

"Please... let me!" I pleaded, "I want to know what happens... even if it's bad."

"You get hurt, alright! That's what happens!" She snapped, "Parkinson somehow gets her blood prejudice back and she hurts you to get to me!"

I blinked, then looked down, "I... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Cin assured.

"You sure?" I looked up at her.

"Of course." She sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's not your fault... I've been pestering you too much." I replied.

"But-"

"Cin? Please." I sighed, I wished she'd stop blaming herself for so many things.

"O... okay..." She nodded slowly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled back.

I nodded, "Good."

Cin laughed softly, though it sounded hollow... now I see how she felt when I was under Bellatrix's spell.

"Cin... you're a great person, and I love you... but you're not gonna sacrifice yourself just to keep the people you love safe... I couldn't live with myself if you did." I whispered in her ear, "Please don't think you have to do that... please."

"Draco..."

"Please." I begged.

"Draco, as much as I hate saying it-"

"Then don't say anything." I stopped her and brought my lips to her's.

Slowly, I felt her return it, and a smile grew on my face. I broke the kiss, and looked at her eyes, which were once more filled with passion and love. The ones I love seeing.

"Draco... look-"

"I know." I smiled softly, not really caring what she had to say. I didn't want to hear her try to reassure me.

She was good at it... but not when it came to her well-being.

"Are you gonna let me finish my-"

"Nope." I laughed.

"Git." Cin rolled her eyes before she started laughing too.

"But you love me." I kissed her. And she responded the same, much to my joy.

 _ **1 month later...**_

"Come on! Come on! Pick up!" Cin paced back and forth in the living room, her phone pressed against her ear.

"Still can't get Kial?" I asked from where I was trying to make us lunch.

"Ugh!" I heard something being thrown into the couch, "That stupid idiot!"

I brought a plate out for her, "Now, now, don't get all feisty till you eat."

She looked over at me, then took a bite of what was on it, "Mmm... this is actually edible."

"See? I'm a good cook!" I smiled proudly.

"Let me see the trash can then." She smirked.

My eyes slowly widened, "What?"

"If you made this yourself, then you wouldn't mind if I checked the trash can for any bags and boxes."

"Oh... uh.. well..." I tried to think of an excuse, causing her to laugh.

"Relax, I'm only kidding." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, though smiling, "Real mature."

My Hufflepuff laughed again, before kissing my cheek, which is right when there was a knocking on the door. Causing us to pale.

"Coming." Cin called out before going over to the door, and I followed close behind.

I opened the door for her, and we saw, to our utmost surprise...

"Ron?! What the bloody hell?!" We frowned.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Weasley asked. I slammed the door on him in response.

"Draco!" Cin whacked my shoulder before opening the door, "Sure, Ron. Nuestra casa tu casa." We gave her weird looks and she rolled her eyes. "It's the only muggle saying in a different language people _should_ get! It means, our house, your house."

"Oh..." We nodded and Weasley stepped inside. I gritted my teeth as I closed the door.

"Guest rooms right over there... Ron." I pointed down the hall, "That's where you'll be staying. We have a room upstairs."

"Draco just made lunch... I could make you something though." Cin added, a lot more nicer than me.

"That'd be brilliant!" Weasel smiled.

"Right... Draco... go help him unpack."

"I don't have much... just a muggle radio and my wand."

"Tell me you at least have a chance of clothes." I grumbled.

"My dad still has money left over to me... if you don't I could go out and buy some." Cin added. My jaw clenched with rage.

"I have a few, yes." He nodded.

"Great, Draco... go help him unpack and I'll get some lunch started for you, Ron." With that, Cin walked into the kitchen.

I glared daggers at Ron as we walked into the guest room, "You're lucky she's a Hufflepuff."

"I'm only here because I get in an argument with my friends, alright." Weasley rolled his eyes as he sat his trunk down on the bed.

"Well, be ready to leave soon. I don't care who you think you are, but you're not gonna hurt the one I love again." I growled.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He groaned.

 _ **_Flashback... 7 years ago..._**_

* * *

"So... what are you doing?" I asked Cindy as she looked at the tree in the courtyard.

"Just..." She took in a deep breath, "Enjoying the scenery, I guess."

I sat beside her, "It _is_ amazing... though, you should see the gardens at my home... now _that's_ breath-taking." I raised a brow when her shoulder's hitched.

"No... I... uh... think I'm good." Was her reply.

"Oh... well... hey, I never asked you what you like to do for fun." I realized.

Cindy smiled softly, "Just reading, that's all."

"Really?" My brows shot up, "Nothing else?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Oh..." I heard something behind us and I turned to see... "What do you two want?"

"Nothing." Weasley shrugged.

"Draco... let's just go..." Cindy tried to tug me away, but I didn't budge.

"What are you doing, yourself, Malfoy?" Harry asked, already sounding like a Weasley.

"Talking to my friend." I answered simply while Cindy kept pulling.

"Wow you're a lot heavier than I thought." She hissed softly as her feet started dragging.

"Where are they then? All I'm seeing is her." Weasley just crossed the line.

"She's my friend!" I snapped and pulled out my wand faster than Cin could stop me.

"Draco no!" She grabbed my arm, and gave me a hard look, her ember-like eyes shinning with annoyance, "It's not worth it."

I put my wand down, "Whatever."

Weasley smirked before I finally let Cindy pull me away.

When we got to the other entrance, I felt something splashing against my clothes, but all over Cin. We looked up, but didn't see anything. We shrugged and were about to continue walking, when Cindy slipped and fall on the hard floor, "Woah!"

"Cin!" I got down to her, and glared up at the two still in the courtyard, "Consider yourselves enemies of me."

* * *

 _ **_End of Flashback..._**_

I shook my head, "Your Lunch'll be ready soon. Get unpacked and meet us in the dinning room." I walked out of the guest room and into the Kitchen, "Have you lost you bloody mind?!"

"He's hurt, Draco. Didn't you see the look in his eyes?" Cin didn't look at me and I pride the cooking utensil from her hands.

"I'm sorry for snapping." I wrapped my arms around her, comforting. She breath in deeply, and leaned against my chest. I looked down at her, my eyes pleading. "I love you... don't forget that... please."

Cin didn't look at me, and I forced her to face me, causing her to almost put her hand on the griddle she was using.

Key word; Almost.

I took it, quickly, and put it on my heart, "Do you hear that?"

"You're heart?" She raised a brow.

"Do you know why it's beating?" I asked gently. When she shook her head, a smile tugged at my lips, "You. It's beating, because of you. You're the only reason I'm standing here today, Cin."

"Draco..."

"I mean it."

"No... I mean, Draco... the food's starting to burn."

"What?... Oh!" I shook my head as I watched her turn off the stove.

My Hufflepuff poured the pot into a strainer before putting the continence in it into a bowl and putting it on the other side of the island before calling out, "RON! Soups on!"

The bloody Weasel walked out of the guest room and came to the kitchen, "Wow... you're really loud."

Cin smiled sadly, "Yeah... Kial used to joke that I had the 'Lungs of a Banshee'."

"Used to? That was the only way we could find you... when... you know." I reasoned, then trailed off.

"Yeah... Kial hates it when I scream loudly. Guess it comes with him being a bird Animagus." Cin shrugged.

"Ah." We nodded.

"Yeah." She replied before Ron stared eating, and I pulled Cin over to the other side of the kitchen with our food. She sighed, "Dra-"

"No. I'm not eating with him." I stopped her, then took her hand, "Cin, please."

She sighed, "Draco, you're gonna need to get over that sooner or later."

"I chose, later." I smiled softly as we ate.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She breathed a soft laugh.

"Yeah... well." I shrugged. She chuckled a little more before I kissed her cheek.

"Ugh, can you _not_ make me lose my apatite?" Weasley complained.

"Might do you some good, Weasley." I retorted, and stepped out of the way when Cin tried to hit my shoulder.

"Why you..."

"He's right you know. Ron, you eat like a pig." Cin agreed, "I don't care how many people you have in your family, or how much your mum makes... but here, Ron, you need to stop stuffing your face like there's no tomorrow."

"Why?"

"One, it's stupid. Two, it's gross. Three, it's annoying. And Four-" Cin started listing, and I figured she had a right to... but...

"There's no reason for you to do it anymore." I finished.

"And how do you suppose I brake it?" Ron frowned.

A devilish grin grew on Cin's and my face, "This is gonna be interesting."

 _ **1 month later...**_

"Can we PLEASE unlock the fridge?!" I groaned as Cin walked into the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood to be nice this morning... I had the worst dream last night.

"I'm getting there, sheesh." She rolled her eyes before she took the keys out of her back pocket. She was about to unlock it when they dropped from her hands, and she cursed under her breath, but not low enough for me not to hear it, "Verdammt!"

I gave her an unhappy look, before I ducked down to help her grab it, then pulled her over to the side of the counters, still on the ground, "I'm sorry."

"No." She shook her head, "Draco... no."

"Yes." I whispered before I kissed her lips. She jumped a little, but didn't break it.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

Why is it every time Draco kisses me I feel better?

When we broke the kiss, Draco stared at me, "I'm really sorry, Cin... I know you're tired, and I know you're hurt and all..." He looked away, and I heard him hiss, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're no idiot, Draco Malfoy." I countered.

"Then what am I?" He looked at me, "If I'm not an idiot, than what am I?"

"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

My soon-to-be fiancé started crying, "L... Lucius... He... he's..." I pulled him closer, knowing full well he wasn't gonna get any better if he tried to talk. I started stroking his hair, and leaned him against my shoulder.

"Shh... calm down." I whispered softly.

"I saw him... in my dream this morning... I didn't think much of it, really... until it... it showed you... you in chains... b... bl... bloody..." He chocked out.

"Shh..." I pet his hair, "Calm down... it was only a dream."

"But it... it felt..." He breathed heavily.

"Draco... calm down... it's not gonna do you any good." I whispered.

"I don't _want_ it to do good." My Slytherin growled, "I just don't..."

"At least calm down." I made him look at my eyes, "Please? For me?"

He took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"I know... I believe you." I brushed the tears from his eyes.

He hugged me and I felt his head leaning against my own, as I heard him whimpering still. I started petting his hair, and he took another deep breath. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Always." I whispered back.

My soon-to-be fiancé took a shaky breath, before we both stood up, "I mean it... thank you."

"I know." I smiled.

We heard Ron clearing his throat and we jumped before looking over at the ginger-haired Gryffindor. "Jesus Ron, don't scare us like that!" We held our hearts.

"I was just wondering what was for breakfast." He shrugged.

"Oh... right..." Draco ducked down and grabbed the keys to the lock, then handed it to me, "Here."

"Thanks." I smiled before I unlocked the lock on the fridge.

"Finally!" The boys cheered before I pulled out last nights leftovers, causing them to groan, "Oh come on!"

I chuckled, "Someone's still on a diet."

"I believe there was a muggle... comic strip about diets once..." Ron groaned as he grabbed his bowl.

"Ah, Garfield... you can always count on him to always makes jokes about diets." Draco chuckled as we sat around the island, "I believe the one you're talking about is when he goes... _'So I'm on another diet... big deal. You know what a diet is don't you?'_..."

" _'It's_ 'die' _with a_ T _! That's what it is!'_." He and I chorused, and started laughing a little.

"That's the one!" Ron nodded, chuckling softly.

When we finally finished our leftovers, I took Draco's coin, that he was about to flip to see who does the dishes, and examined it. "Not using this one." I showed the two sides to Ron, "It's got Heads on both sides."

"Interesting..." Ron nodded.

"I think it's stupid." I grumbled, then sighed, "I'll do them if one of you dries and the other puts them away."

"Deal." They nodded, and we got to said work.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

We walked to the grocery store to get food.

"Alright... I think we've gone a diet long enough." I sighed as we stepped inside.

"So... sweets?"

"Just don't drain my account." I grumbled.

"No promises." They smiled, before walking to the bakery section. I laughed softly before I followed.

When I caught up to them, I saw a sign that read, _'Bakery Sweets eating contest: Enter for your chance to win a new 2012 Motorcycle.'_

My eyes widened, "Oh yeah!" I walked over to the sign up sheet for the contest and the man behind it smiled.

"Nice to see a familiar face." His Italian accent was loosely laced in his words.

"Hey Luca." I nodded to the man with salt and pepper shaded hair, and icy blue eyes, "Can I sign me and some friends up?"

"You're finally getting over your fright?" He asked as he handed me the sheet.

"For the last time, I was only scared because it stopped close to that bunny, not because it was a dangerous stunt." I rolled my eyes as I wrote Ron's, Draco's and my names down, "Here you go." I handed the sheet back.

"The contest is in five minutes." He noted, then nodded over to a seating area with eight others sitting around, two of them being Chase and his prick of a half-sister.

I rolled my eyes before I walked over to where Ron and Draco were, staring at a case of cookies.

I grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them over to a sitting area, a ways away from the two.

"What's up?" They raised their brows as we sat down.

"The bakery, here, is having a sweet eating contest." I smiled, "The winner gets this cool new motorcycle, which is kinda like a bicycle, but with a motor."

"So you signed us up without asking?" Ron inquired.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Sounds fun." Draco smiled.

Ron shrugged, "If you lot are in, so am I... besides, we get to eat sweets!"

Draco and I chuckled.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

"Alright. The Bakery Sweets contest shall begin!" Luca declared, "First round..." Several plates of cookies were placed on the tables, "Buttercream iced... cookies."

"Oh..."

"...My..."

"...Bloody..."

"...God."

I counted each set, "There's like... fifty six-inch cookies! Each!"

"If you sit a sweet down and don't pick it up within five seconds, you're out." Luca got me out of my thoughts, "We'll put ten minutes on the clock..." We looked to see a count down clock over on the west wall of the bakery which flashed **10:00** , "...Begin!"

We all grabbed a cookie from the stack, and started eating.

 _ **9 minutes later...**_

I took a deep breath as I held the second to last cookie in my pile, before I shoved it into my mouth. _"I've gotta win that bike... for Draco."_

Said Slytherin was leaning against the back of his seat, still eating.

Ron... well... "Done!" He slapped a hand on his plate, right as I finished my final one too.

"Done!" I called out.

We looked at Draco as he slowly chewed his last one. "Come on Draco/Malfoy/ you can do it!" We growled softly to him.

"Ten..."

"Come on..." I uttered.

"Nine..."

"Come on." Ron murmured.

"Eight..."

"Draco come on!" I hissed.

"Seven..."

I looked at the clock and saw it winding down till it got to four. "I'll give you kiss if you finish that now."

Draco's eyes widened before he practically inhaled the rest right at Luca called out, "Fin!"

"Fin?" Ron whispered to me.

I smiled softly, "End."

 _ **3 hours later...**_

It was down to us, Chase and his Half-Sister.

"I'm going to beat her." I growled softly.

"What could she have done to you that was so horrible?"

"Trust me, she is." I verified.

"Alright! The final round. The prize will go to the last one eating." Luca called out.

"Okay... nothing to worry about." I took a deep breath, "I mean... what could the last one possibly be?"

"The final sweet is..." Plates of my least favorite desert were set on our table, "Cannois!"

"Au revoir motorcycle." I sighed, then hissed, "I _hate_ cannolis!"

"These look so good!" I could see Ron's mouth start to water.

"And... Begin!" Luca called out.

Ron tucked into his first one while Draco and I slowly did the same.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

I groaned I continued to eat.

So far, Chase gave up, and Ron finally threw up in a bucket from eating so much so fast.

That left me, Draco, and that bully.

Needless to say, my drive for winning overpowered my hatred for cannolis, and my whining stomach.

Draco grunted, and put the pastry he was eating down, "I can't finish."

"Great..." I groaned as I still ate. I'm gonna win that bike for him... throwing up will be second priority.

The clock ticked down and I started to get a little slower till I heard, "CHASE DON'T YOU...!"

I finished the last cannoli as the timer stopped and I looked behind us to see something shocking.

Chase covering his half-sister in the remaining pastry.

Ron, Draco and I started chuckling at her expense and I gave thumbs up to my only muggle friend.

"I can't believe you!" She screeched before she stormed out, shooting a glare my way, to which I gave a perfected Malfoy smirk. She growled and continued out.

"Well... we have a winner! Miss. Cindy Hiolna!" Luca motioned for me to go over to him, and I quickly did.

* * *

 **Okay, long story short on the whole 'Bakery eating contest'... I was hungry, and watching a Baking show called _'Cake Boss'_...**

 **Once again I am so sorry for forgetting this yesterday, I swear I won't forget next Monday.**

 **I hope you liked this it though, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Next Monday, next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

**See? Right on time.**

 **Not much else to say really.**

 **So..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"That... is amazing." I breathed out as Cin rod her new automobile over to us.

"Yeah... not as amazing as a broom." She smirked before tossing me a set of keys, "But... I think you'll manage."

"Wait... you're giving it to... him?!" Weasley stared at her.

"Hey! I think I can ride this." I retorted and I was about to get on when I noticed Cin glancing around, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "I'm probably over-thinking this... but... I think we're being watched."

That got our attention, "You sure?"

She shrugged, "I'm probably wrong."

I sighed before she and I rolled the motorcycle into the garage, while Weasel went back into the house, "Alright..."

She bit her lip when we were all the way in and sat it down, "Draco..." Her voice was empty.

"Damn it, Cin!" I hissed before I grabbed her arms, and forced her against a wall, "Listen to me. You mean the world to me. Alright. If you died..." I shook my head, "I couldn't live with myself if you died."

"No... Draco... you-"

"I'm not a fan of Astoria, even if she did change her ways..." I stopped her, "And in no way would I _ever_ think of getting over you if died."

"Draco, I'm not even supposed to be a part of the story." She retorted.

"I don't care." I put a hand to her cheek, "Even if you never got your letter... I would scourer the _world_ till I found the right girl... and that girl... is you." I put my lips to hers.

I felt her try to pull away, and I let her. "Draco... it's not... if I had just... continued on with my life... not caring about the letter..."

"But that isn't you." I put my hand on the shoulder that got stabbed, and she hissed softly, "Cin... look at me... please."

"No." She whispered.

I groaned before I took her hands and got on my knees, looking up at her, "Cindy Hiolna..." My eyes were starting to sting, "Please... _Please_..."

She looked down, and I saw worry in her eyes, but it was slowly dulling, I know because she pulled her hands away, "Draco... I'm sorry..."

I got to my feet again, and wrapped my arms around her, "No. Cin... please... you're the love of my life... my light... please..." I put my hand to her hair and just started stroking it, not really paying attention.

I felt pressure on my back, and tears falling onto the back of my neck. "I'm sorry."

I stroked her hair a little more, and whispered softly "Shh... it's okay..."

Her tears fell more. "I... I really just... it's not..." She hiccuped.

"Shhh..." I whispered before I brought her into the house, "As long as I'm here... I won't let you lose yourself."

She hiccuped again, "Th... th..."

"Hush." I instructed, "It's been a long day... you need to get some sleep."

"But..."

"No buts." I stopped her, "Go to the attic and get in bed."

Cin nodded, "Alright... you'll-"

"I'll meet you up there in a moment." I kissed her forehead, "Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled softly before she headed up the steps.

When she was out of sight, I walked out to the living room, and sighed, "I'm not gonna lose the one I love... Not to anyone."

I grabbed one of her books and walked over to the stairs, before going up and closing them behind me. I walked into our room and I closed the door softly behind me, before I walked into the bed and laid down beside my girlfriend. She groaned softly, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her and she went quite.

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I was in the Malfoy dinning room, listening to Bellatrix talk about torturing a muggleborn that she wouldn't name._

 _I frowned as I remembered this dream... it was one of the first nights I was at the Manor for the Summer Holidays._

 _And all I got from her was the muggleborn was a 'she'._

 _"...She has yet to tell us anything on the Potter boy." Bellatrix finished._

 _"See to it," I jumped inwardly before I glanced over at the Dark Lord, "That the mudblood feels pain for all the followers who she has fought against."_

 _"Oh, I'll take pleasure in that." My crazy aunt smiled sickeningly._

 _As everyone that was in the meeting left, I changed my original direction from my room, and instead followed her to the dungeons._

 _I followed her till I heard a familiar whimpering and I instantly froze. That... that was Cin... I'd recognize it anywhere._

 _"Cindy..." I whispered softly, before I fell to my knees in despair, "I'm so sorry... I couldn't save you before..."_

* * *

"Draco?" I felt someone shaking me a little, "Draco?"

I jolted a little, and looked at the one shaking me, "Oh thank God you're okay." I kissed Cin's lips tenderly, nibbling them after a moment's pause.

She slowly pulled away, "Draco... what happened in your dream?"

I looked away, "It's nothing."

"It's something." She countered, "You were talking in your sleep before I woke you up... you said my name and 'I'm sorry'."

I cringed, "It's... look, it's not something-"

"Don't lie." She took my hands, "Draco, you know you can tell me anything."

"I... it was one of the first days back before Sixth year... Bellatrix... she was talking about torturing someone in the dungeons." I breathed out.

Cin nodded softly, "I'm guessing... Me?" I nodded, not having the will to say it out-loud. She pulled me closer and started stroking my hair as I started crying. "Shh... Draco calm down..."

"I... I can't..." I whispered.

"Draco..." She kissed my forehead.

I cried into her shirt, feeling horrible.

 _ **4 hours later...**_

"What's next?" I asked her as we sat in the living room.

Cin sighed, "The three go to Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" Ron frowned, "I've heard of that place."

"Of course you've heard of it." I rolled my eyes, "But the problem is... uh... what happens?"

"Nagini seemingly possesses an old lady, and Death Eaters come... and... harry breaks his wand..." The last was in a mumble but we still heard it.

"WHAT?!" We shouted.

"Relax!" She sighed, "We'll be there before then."

"Uh... we?"

 _ **3 weeks later...**_

"I hope you're right about this..."

"You aren't the only one." Cin sighed.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Weasel inquired.

"Do you really wanna?" She questioned.

"Well... no..." He sighed, "Alright, I'll stay here."

"Good." I scuffed, before I looked at my girlfriend, "So you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I took her hand before we spun on our heels, and we disappeared on the spot.

* * *

When we landed, we looked around.

"Come on." Cindy took my hand and started leading me down a street, "They'll be at Harry's birthplace by now."

I nodded in agreement as we headed for said house.

"Come on... come on..." Cin hissed as we made our way down a street.

"How..." I breathed deeply, "Can you... be so fast?

"Come on... come on... shut it..." She glared over her shoulder at the last part before looking ahead again.

Cindy stopped in front of a house with a large gate, and I stumbled as I did the same.

"Here." She whispered before she grabbed out her cloak, and pulled it onto us, causing it to change colors, "Now, don't say a thing..." She touched the gate, which opened with a soft creak... but...

A sign had risen out of weeds and vines that has surely encased the house for over sixteen years.

I looked at the sign and my breath caught in my throat as I read all of it, as did she after a moment.

* * *

 _On this spot, on the night of 31, October 1981, Lilly and James Potter, along side Parker and Emma Reinal five years later, lost their lives._

 _Their son, and Granddaughter, Harry and Cindy Hiolna, respectively, remain the only wizard and witch ever to have survived the Killing Curse, and born with the insight of a Seer after generations have failed._

 _This house, invisible to muggles, has been left in it's ruined state as a monument to the Potters and Reinals and a Reminder of the Violence that tore apart their family._

* * *

I held Cindy up after I read that.

"They... they..." She breathed out.

"They were brave." I whispered in her ear, "Just like they're granddaughter."

Cindy shook her head, and looked at the sign, then breathed a soft laugh, "Look at what surrounds that."

I did, and a small smile appeared on my face.

* * *

 _Good Luck Harry, and Cindy, Wherever you are._

 **If you read this, Harry, or Cindy, we're all behind you!**

Long live Harry Potter, and Cindy Hiolna!

* * *

I frowned when I realized something, "They shouldn't have written on the sign!"

"Don't be such a Hermione." Cin hit my shoulder, beaming, "This is great! I can't..." Her voice went soft and she looked up, I followed her sight, and I knew what we had to do.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran into the house.

We got inside, right as the sound of struggle could be heard above us.

We ran up to Hermione, and Kial who were on the same floor, pulling off the cloak as we did.

"Kial...!"

"They locked the door! I can't get in!" He snapped, "Even magic won't work."

Cindy growled before grabbing the handle and tried to pull it, "Kial, Draco, I could use your help!" We looked at each other, and pulled at it with her.

"Guys!" We heard Hermione scream, and we turned to see a black cloaked Death Eater coming up to us.

" _ **'Stupefy'**_!" We all shouted in that direction, causing them to fly out the window.

"Damn it... he's gonna be here soon for sure!" Kial hissed as we tried to get the door down again, but failed.

"Forget this!" Cin stepped back, the both of us following, and pulled out her wand, " _'Concido'_!" The door broke apart as her wand flashed red for a moment before we ran inside... well, they ran inside, Cindy and Kial put their hands on my shoulders, and I got the message, as much as I hated it.

I hid behind the wall, and glanced around the door, when I heard something I'd rather I didn't.

"Damn Harry, don't talk!"

That, of course, was followed by someone speaking in a raspy and snake-like voice that I couldn't understand.

"Not good... DRACO!"

I pulled out my wand and rushed into the room, which was slowly filling with smoke. "Are you alright?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." She hissed.

"Sorry." I whispered before we rushed over to the others, "I think we need-"

"To get out of here? We know." She nodded.

I held out my hand and she grabbed it, right as the smoke was taking a more profound shape that I wasn't liking.

Kial grabbed my arm and I quickly thought of my destination before we disappeared.

* * *

We reappeared in some woods.

"Great... where are we?" Kial frowned.

Cindy looked around, before hissing, " _ **'Lumos Maxima'**_!"

Her wand shined brightly, and I was about to pull it away, in fear of Death Eaters finding us, when it shinned on the back of a house.

The Grey House.

"I thought we were in-"

"It's the park's woods." Cindy breathed out, "The Park's right behind the Grey House."

"What were you thinking Draco?"

"We needed to get back with Weasley." I shrugged.

"It's _Ron_." They sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, we need to get back with him."

"Bad idea, mate." Kial shook his head.

I frowned, "Why?"

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I shook my head, as we made our way to the house, "We should've sent a Patronus... he probably thinks we're dead..."

"Yeah, and the last thing we need is a worried Weasley." Kial grumbled, before sighing, "What exactly-"

My eyes widened when I remembered his first encounter with Snatchers, "Shit!" I broke out into a run to the house, and I heard Kial do the same behind me.

We skidded to a stop outside the door, and we both shoved it open. "RON!?" We ran through the house, trying to find the Ginger haired git.

"Ron! Come on! This isn't funny!" Kial called.

Finally, I shook my head when we checked all the rooms in the attic with no result. "He's not here!"

"What's worse..." Draco walked up to us, "The Living room was a mess, as was the kitchen."

"We saw." I nodded.

"And I found _this_ on the front door." He handed me a note in what looked like blood.

 _ **Give us the Malfoy, and we'll give you the Weasley. Blood Traitor for Blood Traitor.**_

"NO!" I snapped after I read it, "Absolutely not!"

"Either way, we need to leave." Kial noted, "If they know where we are..."

Draco and I nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

I looked between them before I headed for my room and grabbed my purse and started putting all of my Wizarding stuff, books... some extra clothes... and some _special_ things if we come across any Death Eaters.

I heard Draco come into the room as I was doing this and he sighed. "Cin... you've gotta be nuts if you think-"

"You've said I've been acting different since Bellatrix... you know..." I motioned to my shoulder, "But... when I was in that room... as that lady Harry was talking was turning into a... you don't even wanna know..." I shivered at the memory, "When she was turned into it... it was like... like something clicked in my heart and mind... like the whole fear of snakes and death slapped me right there. It reminded me of everything I've done since I got my letter... it reminded me that... that I can't change everything... but what I _have_ changed, were things that were supposed to change."

Draco hugged me, "Thank God!"

I grunted before I pulled away, "Someone's happy."

"You're all you again." He smiled, "That's all I'm happy about."

I smiled softly, before I motioned for him to do the same as I, "Come on, you've got stuff galore here too."

Draco laughed before he started grabbing his stuff and putting it into my bag with me, "Thanks, by the way."

I nodded, then raised a brow, "For?"

He shrugged, "Always giving me hope."

I smiled, "Then, thank you too."

We walked out of the room, and down the steps again, as Kial walked up to us.

"Alright... where to now?" He questioned.

"Forest of Dean." I shrugged, "It's the best place we can go right now."

Kial sighed, "I guess you're right."

I scuffed and mumbled, "Since when am I not?"

"Let's get going." Kial sighed, "The sooner we go, hopefully, the sooner we get the sword."

"And Shield." I added as an afterthought. I almost forget of the Hufflepuff Shield. "We're gonna need it too."

"Right." The boys nodded, before I grabbed Kial's arm and we all Disapparated.

* * *

When we landed, I looked around, and smacked Kial's arm when I saw the campsite we needed to find.

"Let's go." I decided.

"Race ya guys." Kial ran off, and we soon followed.

 _ **4 days later...**_

I grabbed an apple from a tree that the others and I were around.

"Cin..."

"What?" I ground out as I looked for some berries.

"You know, just as much as I do, what happens tonight." Kial sighed.

I growled softly."I know."

"Then take that off and give it to Harry!" Kial snapped and pointed to my neck. The Horcrux, much to Kial's and Draco's rage, was around it, and amplifying my anxiety.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"You've barely talked to Draco since you put it on this morning!" He countered.

I growled again, before I yanked the chain off my neck and I blinked, "Oh... man... sorry Kial..."

"It was the locket. Not you." He assured, before we walked back to camp.

"Just... give a heads up to Hermione before giving it to Harry." I advised before I walked over the camp fire.

Draco was trying to start it, since it was his turn, and was going the muggle way so his wand wouldn't be detected.

I chuckled softly, and moved beside him, "Maybe... you should let me do it."

"Nope. I've... oh thank bloody God you took that thing off!" He looked at my chest, where the locket once hung down.

"Draco. My eyes are up here."

"Knew that." Draco looked back up at my eyes.

I smiled softly before I noticed him still trying to light the fire, "Can I just...?" I held my hands out for the sticks in his hands.

"Sure." He handed them to me.

I threw them behind us and grabbed some rocks, "Believe me, these work _way_ better than sticks."

"Oh please that never..." His voice trailed off as I got the spark I needed, and the fire was lit.

"Heat's on!" I called to Harry, who nodded absentmindedly.

My eyes widened when I swear I saw something else come through the woods that wasn't a Silver Doe.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back down when I was about to go after a moving Chosen One. "Don't even think about it."

"Draco... another Patronus. Not just..." I bit my lip before I finally hissed, "Snape's!"

"Wait... Snape's Patronus is a-"

"Snape loved Lilly Potter. More than anything." I revealed, "He figured being double agent for the Order and the Death Eaters would help... keep her safe or something... when that didn't happen, and most Death Eaters were either captured or killed, he turned his back to everyone but Dumbledore, who had him work as a Professor at Hogwarts since."

Draco blinked, before he finally breathed out, "Snape loved Harry's Mom?"

"That's all you got?!... You know... never mind... I need to see what that other Patronus was about..." I got up and started following in the direction the Patronus had headed.

I groaned softly as I jumped and leaped over several branches as I chased the mist, that I was beginning to see as a Swan... which I thought was a beautiful thing.

When I stopped in front of a lake, and it swam over a single spot I knew what I had to do.

"Draco's gonna kill me..." I grumbled before I tugged off my shirt, jacket, shoes and socks before I gave myself a running start, and jumped into the lake.

Not one of my better ideas...

It... was... FREEZING down there!

I swam as fast as I could to something sticking up in the bottom, and I almost grabbed it, when I felt something grab around my right shoulder. I almost choked on my breath.

I continued to go for the object that I was starting to make out as a shield of some sort, even with whatever that was trying to stop me... trying to stop me. Even with my lungs and throat starting to burn.

I had barely grabbed the rim when the pain became so unbarable that I finally let out the breath.

I felt something grab around my chest, but it did to stop the world I was seeing, from going dark.

* * *

My eyes bolted open, and I looked around, "Who, what, where?!" All three questions were barely audible.

"Calm down." The voice made my eyes widened, and I turned to see...

"Chase?!" I gasped out, my voice raw.

"I couldn't help it... I followed you and Draco... as creepy as that sounds." Chase sighed, "I also happen to know, that you did _not_ cast that Patronus."

"Big Horn-Sheep." I gasped out before I felt my shoulder burn, and gasped when I felt something hot on it.

"Don't freak out... but... I think He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named created some secret Horcrux recently." Chase added.

"Gee, ya think?!" I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You." He ignored me.

"WHAT?!" I cried out, my voice sounding normal now.

"That dagger that struck you? Yeah, the Seventh book has your side of the year too... that dagger? It was laced with an undetectable Horcrux spell."

My breathing came out in gasp, "I... I..."

"Cin... breath..." Chase put a hand on my chest, "This is exactly want he wants... for you to freak and give away yourself... calm down... relax."

I took a deep, calming breath, before I looked around, and saw, "The Shield of Hufflepuff."

Chase nodded, and breathed a soft laugh, "Don't tell Draco, but... I pulled you out of the lake... and grabbed the shield."

"I'll tell him you saved me." I smiled at him, "Thanks." I punched his shoulder.

He rubbed his arm, before grabbing the shield, and put it on a rock, "We need to kill it..."

"Uh..." My eyes widened, and every fiber of my being wanted to get away from the shield.

"Kill the Horcrux... not you." He reasoned, "God save me if I killed you."

I shook my head, "Bloody... not..."

Chase held up the shield, "You can do it... you know Parseltongue now."

I shook my head in fear, "I... I can't..."

"Cindy... look at me." I looked at Chase, which is when he smacked me across the face, "You're stronger than this! I've seen it with my own eyes! You can beat back this... this monster!"

"How?!" My voice turned into a gnarled-up hiss, and I gasped softly.

"Speak Parseltongue. Now." He held the shield, "Do it now, or I'll have Harry do it."

I looked at his eyes, and gulped before I concentrated on the growing Evil in my shoulder before I hissed in Parseltongue, _'Open.'_ I nearly screamed when I felt the darkness unleash itself out of me in a soft cloud of black smoke that showed an image before me... an image of Astoria and Draco together.

 _"I never loved you."_ The image of Draco informed me in a hiss, _"And I never will... you're not as..."_ He brushed his fingers over the image of Astoria's face, _"Persuasive as others... and so... so plain and annoying."_

 _"Such a mudblood."_ Astoria laughed darkly and the image of Draco followed.

I felt searing heat in my shoulder as I heard Chase yell over the laughter, "SNAP OUT OF IT! Draco loves you and you know it! Now say a spell!"

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath as I spoke my full sentence in Latin, "Sum in potestate mea vita, non potest mutare! quod... _'EXPEDIO_ _MIHI_ _'_!"

As I spoke the spell, I could feel the darkness leaving me, and I saw the images disappear completely, before I fell to the ground, my magic, and my body, completely drained.

"I'll go find Kial... stay here." Chase put the shield on my chest.

I glared at him, 'Do I have a _choice_?!'

He rolled his eyes and ran off.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

 _ **1 hour later...**_

"You've got a lot of balls coming here, Renamile." I snarled as I followed him to the lake close by.

"Hey, I saved your best friend." He retorted, "You should be thanking me."

I grumbled a few other choice words in Romanian.

"Heard, and understood, that."

"Good." I snarled, "Then you'll know how pissed I am." We stopped and I glared at him.

"What have I ever done to you?" He questioned, "I've done back things that I'm ashamed of, yes... but the were never on you."

"You hurt Cindy, you hurt me."

"That was all-"

"I don't gave a-"

"I know." He sighed, before motioning a ways out, "I saw a Patronus-like swan and I followed it, figuring it was a good guys one since it was a peaceful creature... I followed it, and saw someone drowning... I didn't even _know_ it was her till I jumped in. I swear... even if it wasn't Cindy I'd still feel good, great infact. Cause I'm not like my half-sister. I'm different."

I sighed, "Whatever..." I heard groaning, and I ran over to a shirtless (Draco'll kill me for that later) Cindy, laying on the ground.

"Ung... Kial..." She gritted her teeth in clear pain. "Got... Shield... pain... Horcrux... me... Huge pain..." She gasped out.

My eyes widened. I'd learned to understand breathless speech and I was _not_ happy to understand this.

"You got the shield... you're in pain... huge pain... but you're... how are a...?"

"Ask... Draco." She groaned as I helped her up.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." I assured in a snarl. Draco was gonna rue the day he screwed with Cindy.

* * *

 **Alright... there you go.**

 **Oh, before I forget I'd like to say, on this June 5th... Happy Birthday to our Favorite Slytherin Prat: Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alright... I'm just gonna rip off the bandage...**

 **I'm going on a trip to another state tomorrow, and I won't be able to post for two weeks.**

 **I'm really sorry... but, It's for my cousin...**

 **Anyway..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I looked at Draco, Kial, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we all sat around the Campfire almost three months later.

We met Luna's Father before the end of last year... and it was... let's just say... _not the highlight_ of all my days in my 17 year old life.

"Harry... look... I know this is still..."

"You're a Horcrux... how are you not dead?!" He snapped, "And how did you know more about the Deathly Hollows than even this book!?"

"It was the spell." I sighed, "I... did a whole line of words in Latin and I said the spell without even realizing it... as for the Deathly Hollows... it's this... Seer thing trying to get out of me, I guess."

"What exactly did you say?" Hermione wandered, "We'll worry about the Seer thing another time... what I wanna know is what you said in your spell."

"In lament's terms? Get out of me." I replied with a scuff, "I think... I think the only way to _fully_ kill the Horcrux is to... to have..." I looked at Kial as I trailed off for a moment before I saw him give a soft nod. Oh boy... here goes... "Vol—"

"Cindy don't!" Everyone other than Kial shouted at me as I spoke the name.

"...Demort." I finished with a wince.

"THAT'S TABOO!" Ron reprimanded me.

I nodded weakly as the sound of Death Eaters surrounding the camp came to my ears. I took a deep breath and hissed, " _'Mutationem Amens'_!" The spell only reached from me to Harry. Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Kial... not so much...

And, Hermione _still_ sent that blister charm at Harry.

I felt a curse knock me to my knees, then the ground. I then felt hands grab me, and I nearly cried out in pain when one grabbed my shoulder, but kept my face as void of emotion as my mind... like Occlumency.

"Come on, you filthy vermin!" I felt a sting of Apparation before we were all being dragged into the one place I dreaded the most right now.

Malfoy Manor.

"Who the bloody hell is it this time?!" My breath started to weaken at that voice and the pain in my neck raised to an all time high, as if I was feeling it for the first time, just from the voice.

Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, and looked at us. Her eyes were on me for more than I liked, and I tried not to get uncomfortable from gaze... until she landed on her son...

"DRACO! Bring them in!"

'Shit!' Kial and I mouthed, enraged.

The Snatchers did as told and dropped us, unceremoniously, onto the carpet in the Drawing room.

'No...' I mouthed, and felt the fear of actually hearing Hermione's screams that I've been dreading since this year started.

"Pick Draco up!" Narcissa growled, "He's a Malfoy! He doesn't deserve to be treated like a rag doll!"

They picked Draco up, and I gave him a quick look of fear.

"What do you want, Mother?" He spat, "I'm not gonna tell you who these people are. There's two of them that I don't even have to."

"You want honor on your name, don't you?" The chilling voice of my main torturer got my attention as she walked into the room, and I looked to see Pansy Parkinson following.

'Not... good.' I gulped.

"No." He growled, "I want no part of the Dark Lord's plot either! I'm nothing like you people! I haven't been for a little over seven years now. And I'm _proud_ of that!"

I looked away as Bellatrix grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't tell me that mudblood-"

"Don't... you dare... _call her that_!" He yelled, and I felt magic start to radiate from him, but I kept my mouth shut, both to keep myself safe and because I couldn't think of a thing to say.

The Snatchers all backed away, as did Parkinson, and quickly ran out the door before anyone else could notice, and that almost made me breath a sigh of relief... I caught it right it was reaching the top of my throat, and shoved it back down to keep myself unnoticed.

"Pansy... what about you? Can you tell who these two are?" Bellatrix looked at me.

Parkinson got up to my face, and I tried not to wince. I could only hope she was as afraid of people getting hurt as the book's Draco was.

"No." She replied after a moment, "I can't."

Oh thank God!

"But how can you say something like that about someone that could've just stolen another wizard's magic?!" The Slytherin Princess snapped at Draco, getting back to her feet.

"If she stole any magic, it was mine!" He stood up for me, "And, seeing as how I'm practically shinning with it, she didn't!"

I looked away as a slap came from that direction, before Narcissa snapped, "Take him to the... the dungeons!" My breath caught in my throat again. "Along with the other boys!"

Three other Death Eaters grabbed my still laying friends, and forced them into a sealed room.

I saw a flash of long platinum-blond hair as heavy footsteps walked over to me, and I felt a rough hand on the back of my shirt lift me up and look at my face, "Who might you be?"

"Katrina Lune!" I said the first name that came to my mind, as best as I could. After I had a moment to process the name, I mentally hit myself. 'Katrina' was Mrs. Lune's first name... and _she_ was the first one that came to mind?...

 _"I've really gotta work on my people skills..."_ I grumbled in my head.

"Katrina Lune...?" Lucius looked up at another Death Eater and he started going through a small book.

"And... who might you be?" Bellatrix looked at Hermione directly.

"P... Penelope Clearwater." She gasped out, and I wanted to hurt her. Were we _seriously_ **that** antisocial?

"Well?!" Narcissa growled at the Death Eater as he searched the names.

"No Katrina Lune or Penelope Clearwater on the list." He replied, and I resisted the urge to breath out, completely relieved.

Well... until the Mistress of Malfoy Manor saw the back of my neck.

"I recognize this mark..." She whispered as she examined it, before hitting it and I let out an ear piecing...

"SANGUE FREDDO!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. I only cursed like that when I was in _huge_ pain... and, sadly, I cursed like that a lot when I was being tortured.

"It's her!" Bellatrix cheered, "It must be! Only she would be so forward with her strange words."

"They're called Foreign Languages, Bella." Narcissa looked at me and I got the hugest fright of my life when I saw how blank her face was, "This one's probably grew up Italy." I thanked every God there was for that.

"Oh." Bellatrix pouted before looking at something the Snatchers had dropped, "What's that?!"

 _"Oh shit..."_ I winced. She saw the Sword... I know she did.

"And this?" Lucius grabbed the shield and showed it to me.

"They were in our Vaults! Why are they here?!" Bellatrix snarled, and glared at us, "Why do you have our things?!"

"We..." I gulped, "We found them! In the woods!"

"Cissy, Pansy! Take Miss. Lune to another room and see if you can get anything out of her." Bellatrix snarled, glaring at me.

Narcissa nodded, and Parkinson grabbed my arms, forcing me up and into the living room, then forcing me into the wooden floor... painfully.

I let out a cry of pain, before I turned up at her, as she pulled out her wand, "Please.. no..."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Lune... but I have orders..."

"No!" I cried out before she pointed her wand at my chest.

" _ **'Crucio'**_!" She exclaimed, and I let out a scream of pain, "Why do you have the shield?"

"I... I don't know..." I gasped out.

"Not enough.. _**'Crucio'**_!" Narcissa shot the spell at me.

"AH!" I withered closer together, the spell taking hold of my movements.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

"CINDY!" I heard the scream all too clearly, and my heart sank into my stomach.

Kial grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Believe me, man, it's not gonna work."

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" I snapped angrily. The feeling of emptiness at just the mere _thought_ of Cin being tortured... it hurt... badly.

Kial growled, and I saw him ball his fist before one landed on my jaw. "We know... but... Draco? Being a pissed jackass isn't gonna help!"

"OW!" I held it, and checked to see if it was bleeding, which it, thankfully, wasn't.

Another scream bounded though the air.

"HERMIONE!" It was my turn to hold Kial back.

"Not... gonna... work!" I snapped as I pulled him back.

"To hell with it not working!" Kial snapped back, "Those are our girlfriends, and we want them safe!"

"But there's nothing we can do while we're trapped in here." Luna stepped foreword.

Kial's eyes widened and he grabbed something out of his sock, "Thank God Cin gave this to me during fourth year's summer..."

"A sock?"

"No you idiot." He pulled out a mirror shard, "A two-way mirror... like yours."

My eyes widened, "Kial, you're a genius."

"Let's just hope it works..." He reasoned, before rubbing a sleeve over it, "Help... help us... please..."

The thing sparkled for a moment, but nothing more.

"Let's just hope whoever was on the other end knew where we-" I was about to say when I heard a ' _Crack_ ' behind me, and I jumped I into Kial's arms in fright.

Kial then dropped me to the ground, "It's just Doby you idiot." Our eyes widened, and we turned to see my former House-Elf before us.

"Doby! Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." We smiled at him.

"Doby is always willing to help his friends." Doby smiled.

"Can you get us out of here?" I asked quickly.

He nodded, "Doby can try."

"Alright... Luna... Griphook... Dean... Mr. Ollivander... Harry and Ron... you guys go." Kial instructed.

"What about you two?" Dean Thomas frowned.

"I'm not leaving here without Cindy." I replied, "I lost her once... I'm not losing her again."

"Same with Hermione." Kial added.

"...Sure we can't change your minds?" Harry frowned, "They could very well be—"

I shoved the Boy-Who-Lived against the stone wall, "Don't... you... _dare_ think that I'd leave her for even a _second_ , Potter! I care more about Cindy than you could care about every one of your little friends."

He pushed me off, and glared at me, "If you think for even a second-"

"Both of you!" Kial hissed, "It's now or never... Doby... please take them."

"Right away, Mr. Biralion."

"Ready to go when you are, sir." Luna smiled at the House-Elf as they all got up to him.

"Sir? Oh I like her." Doby smiled.

I looked over at him before I whispered to the House-Elf, "Kial and I will save Cin and Hermione... when you get these guys to safety, please go to the large and old Oak Tree close to the house close by." Doby nodded in understanding.

I heard scuffling outside the door and nodded for the others to quickly leave, which they did with a soft ' _Crack_ '.

The door opened, and my muscles tensed when Peter Pettigrew stepped through.

"W...where d...d...did...?!"

Kial thew a hard punch on his face, and grabbed the wand from his back pocket, then throwing him against the back wall, before looking up at me, "I've always wanted to do that."

I smirked before I grabbed my wand from a pile that had fallen from his grasp, then looked at Kial, "Let's go."

"Don't need to tell me twice." He scuffed before we rushed out of the dungeons.

I grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him against a wall when a Death Eater went by, before I heard Cindy scream and I growled, "I hate to say it... but..."

"Split up?" Kial figured.

I nodded before I whispered in his ear, "Meet me by the large old oak tree two block from here."

"Got it." Kial nodded, before frowning, "Uh... which way's the...?"

"That way." I pointed in front of him, before we split up, and I quitely followed Cindy's screams.

As they grew louder, I heard her crying, making my reserve to get her a lot stronger than before.

I looked around the edge of the doorframe, and growled softly, my grip on my wand tightening. My mother and Parkinson were torturing her... not even asking questions! Just... torturing! Like Bellatrix would... and probably is.

"If you won't tell me why you have my husband's shield..." I saw a dagger being conjured into Parkinson's hands, and my heart ran cold as she got down and hissed, "Then maybe this will remind you...!" She stuck tip into Cin's skin, who let out an ear piercing scream of pain.

"NO!" I ran over and pulled my soon-to-be fiancé away, "Don't you dare!"

"Draco? How...?" Narcissa gasped.

I snarled, and pointed my wand at her, " _'Tormentis converto'_!" She screamed, and withered in pain.

" _ **'Cruc'**_ -"

" _ **'Expelliarmus'**_!" I pointed at Parkinson's wand, causing it to fly out of her hands, and into mine.

I quickly rushed to Cin's side, and picked her up, before I started moved out of the house as quickly as I could before I hid behind the wall outside.

Death Eaters moved by us, and Apparated all different places, but never got close to where we were.

"Draco..." Cin's voice was soft and weak, and I just barely caught it.

"Hold on." I held her tight, "I promise... we'll get you safe."

I looked around before I rushed to the tree I told Kial and Doby about. Both of whom were waiting.

"Come on... before Bellatrix finds us." Kial held Hermione bridal-style, and looked behind us, "Shit..."

I didn't need to turn around. I recognized Lucius' growling from a mile away.

"And just where do you kids think you're going?!" He hissed.

"As far from you as possible." Doby stood up for us, before grabbing our hands, much to my father's rage. He was creating a small portal, when I saw a flash of silver come from Lucius' hand, but I didn't think on it as we were pulled through.

* * *

We fell through the other side, and I felt something on the hand holding Doby's.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kial was the first to recover from our fall, and scooped the House-Elf into his arms, which is when I noticed a bit of a knife sticking out of his chest, "Doby... no..."

I got by his side, as Doby seemed to be drifting. I pulled the knife out and threw it away, before I looked at his wound. "It's... it's not even that bad..." I tried to assure the House-Elf, even if it was in vain.

"Draco Malfoy... Kial Biralion..." Doby gasped out weakly.

"No... no, Doby, don't." Tears came to our eyes and I felt Cin getting by my side, before her hand went under his head.

"Doby... th... thank you... for all you have done." She whispered.

"I am glad to have met you three... my... friends..." His body went limp after that.

"No... no... Doby..." We shook our heads, and tried to get his attention, "Doby... no..." He didn't move at all.

Hermione got beside us and slowly put two fingers over his eyelids, sliding them down, "There... n..now it looks like he's sleeping."

We looked at each other, then down at the only friend I ever had before I got my letter.

"I... I want to bury him." I decided meekly, "The muggle way. Without Magic."

The others nodded in agreement, "We'll help with whatever we can..."

 _ **2 days later...**_

Potter and I were not on speaking terms. Neither were Cindy and Kial with Weasel.

I gave Cin Parkinson's wand, considering I lost hers in the mix up.

Turns out, we'd been taken to Shell Cottage, where Fleur and Bill now lived, but Cin, Kial, Hermione and I weren't staying long after burying Doby.

"'Mione. You're not leaving." I heard Potter try to convince the Golden Girl.

"You can't control me, Harry." She snapped, "Did you even _think_ to come save me? You or Ron?"

"Uh... well... we... uh..."

"Save it, Harry." Kial sighed and took Hermione's arm, "Look. Trust us, we'll meet again before the final battle."

Potter nodded, before looking away, "I don't suppose-"

"Don't even _try_ to say something you don't really mean." Cin cut him off, before looking at me, "Ready?"

I nodded and took her hand, then Kial's as he took Hermione's. We turned on the spot, and I had to keep my mind clear of all the things that have happened.

* * *

I landed us a ways outside the woods behind the Grey House, but pulled use into it, "We'll stay here for the time being."

"Okay." They nodded slowly, Cindy a little more softer than the others.

Kial and Hermione were setting everything up, while I pulled my girlfriend to the side.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

She shook her head, "I'm scared, Draco..."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug, "I... I hate to ask but... why?"

"I hate death..." She breathed out, "I hate it... I hate seeing the people I care about most on the ground bleeding..."

I frowned before I pulled out of the hug, but kept my hands on her shoulders as I pulled us over to a well placed fallen tree, and sat down with her, "Can you... do you wanna...?"

"Tell you how I got my fear of blood?" She supplied.

"If you want, of course." I assured, "You... you don't have to..."

"It's okay... you'll find out eventually..." She noted then took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, "When I was younger... about 7... I think... I was with Kial... and my mom... we... well... we were going to the amusement park that was in town sometime before school started... Kial and I had just gotten off the Tilt-A-Whirl..." I tried not to get worried. Whenever she went into details, it was an emotional memory, "Kial was ready to throw up the lunch I had advised him not to eat before we went on it... anyway... we... we were walking back to where my mom was waiting for us and... I heard someone scream... then screeching... before I felt something connecting with the ground close to us and..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I saw a kid that couldn't have been older than me... I saw something red seeping out of their arms while his legs were stuck in... I think it was a Spinning Cart... either way... my mom pulled me away from it... but that night?... I swear to God, to this day... it was like... like something had intentionally caused that kid's arms to bleed... and I... I dreamed that whatever that kid went through... happened to me... and the last thing I saw before I screamed myself awake... was red blood."

I pulled her close, not needing to hear more, "Don't worry... that won't... I won't let that happen to you. I swear..."

"Draco... I don't... maybe that was..."

"That was _not_ your seer skills coming through." I countered easily.

"We... I..."

"I know..." I kissed her forehead, "Don't think about it though... please."

She nodded slowly, "Okay..."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

 _ **3 weeks later... May 2nd**_

"Let's go!" I snapped at the other three, looking at my watch anxiously. Neither the book, nor the movies specified _exactly_ when the Battle was to take place... but I knew it was soon.

I knew because I had a dream about it this morning.

Not much to say on that... other than I saw the swan Patronus I saw before coming up to me and speaking in an unfamiliar voice, saying _"Be prepared when the sun is at it's lowest."_

The sun's at it's lowest, today, at 7 PM, which these slowpokes are cutting way too close to!

"We're coming." Draco assured as they got up to us, "Hogwarts?"

I nodded, "A little ways out... we gotta sneak in."

"Right." Hermione huffed, "And how do we do that?"

"Hogsmead. There's a passageway into the Room of Requirements from there." Kial answered.

I nodded, "Right."

"Uh... which place?" Draco questioned.

I sighed, "Kial?"

"Hog's Head." Our Gryffindor friend replied.

"Why us?!" I groaned, then rolled my eyes at the confused looks on Draco's and Hermione's faces, "The secret entrance is on the _second_ floor of that pub."

"Just great!" Hermione threw her hands into the air.

I looked at my watch which read **6:28 PM**. "Look, as much as I hate this... it's now, or never." I sighed, "If we don't go now..."

Draco nodded, "We'll go... and if we die..."

"Which we hopefully won't..."

"...We'll die fighting." I finished my boyfriend's sentence.

With that, I took his hand, while Kial and Hermione took each others, before we all turned on our heels and Apparated to the second floor of Aberforth Dumbledore's work.

* * *

When we landed, I barely kept my footing from the sudden change of grass and dirt to wood.

I looked around, before I hit the boys' shoulders and pointed over to the painting of Arania Dumbledore.

"Ex... excuse me..." We slowly and softly walked over to the painting.

"What do you want?" She asked heatedly.

"Uh..." Draco stepped forward, "We need to get into the Room of Requirement."

She grumbled softly before opening up, "Go, now. Before my brother finds out."

We nodded and headed into the tunnel that led to the Room we needed to be in right now.

When we got through to the other side, the portrait on that side opened, and we quickly got out.

"Cindy! Kial! Hermione!" Neville rushed over to us then gulped, "Uh... M... Mal-"

"Draco. Neville, Draco." I advised, "He saved me and Hermione a few weeks ago."

"Yeah... I heard about that." He nodded, then looked at my Slytherin, "Thank you."

Draco nodded, "Anything to help the good side."

I looked at my watch before I looked around, and rushed over to Ally, "It's good to see you."

"You too." She smiled before we hugged.

I pulled out and looked around, "Wait... where's...?"

Ally looked down, "I don't know... we were coming in and... I didn't see him when we rushed into the room..."

"Ally... Ally..." I gingerly raised her head to look at me, "Don't think like that. He's probably in here... just frightened."

"How can you be so sure?" She sniffed.

"I not." I replied honestly, "But... it can't hurt to hope."

She smiled and hugged me again, "I'm glad you're okay."

I smirked gently as I hugged back, "Can't take me down that easily."

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Everyone ready?" I asked Neville as we stood in front of the entrance. I didn't look at my watch, but I remembered the start of the war. It started in the Great Hall... and I knew we were moments away from the students being called there.

"As we'll ever be." He nodded.

We heard something outside, and sighed. Now or never...

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

Harry and I were hiding amongst the students in our houses.

"I am sure some of you are wandering why I have summoned you at this hour." Snape drawled, "It has come to my attention... that Harry Potter has been spotted in Hogsmead." We looked over at where the Golden Trio was in worry.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet." I whispered softly, keeping myself as still as possible.

"Now..." Snape continued, "Should anyone, Student or Staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, or Miss. Hiolna, they will be punished. In a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who _fails_ to come foreword, will be treated as... equally guilty..."

'Not yet...' I gritted my teeth.

"Now than..." Snape continued on, "If anyone has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's and/or Miss. Hiolna's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward... now."

Harry and I did just that, stepping out of the rows we were in, and got infront of him, anger boiling deep within me.

"It seems... that despite your exhaustive, defensive strategies..." We started in a snarl, as the doors to the Great Hall opened, "You still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

I heard the Order step through with Hermione, Ron, Kial, and Draco standing with them.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry finished.

I took a deep breath, but anger still coursed through me, "How dare you stand where he stood?" I noticed the students backing away, but I didn't think much on it, "Tell them what happened that night! How you looked him in the eyes, a man who _trusted_ you, and Killed him!"

"Tell them!" Harry growled.

Snape pulled out his wand on us, but Professors McGonagall _and_ Sprout got in front of us, their wands raised too.

They sent spell after spell at him, forcing Snape up against the back windows, before he disappeared into a black cloud of smoke.

I heard the students cheering as McGonagall and Sprout waved their wands a bit in the air in triumph, and I glanced over at the Order, nodding and smiling myself.

The only thing was... I saw Harry holding his head for a moment, "Harry?... Is it...?"

"I'm fine." He gasped out, looking me in the eye.

"Harry, you and I both know you're lying." I retorted, "It's... it's him isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I heard him."

"Doubt he's happy." I noted.

"He is not." Harry agreed.

Our Head of Houses walked up to us, "I presume there is a reason for both of your return, what is it you need?"

"Time." We replied, "As much as you can get us."

"Do what you have to do." McGonagall nodded.

"We'll secure the castle." Sprout assured.

We moved back over to our friends, when the two called out, "Potter? Hiolna?" We looked back at them. "It's good to see you."

We smiled, "Good to see you as well, Professors."

They nodded, and walked off.

"Woman of few words." I murmured before I looked over at the Order and our friends, before I looked at Kial, "Kial... go with the Order... see what you can do."

"Got it." He nodded and headed off, while Harry and I also headed out, but up the grand stairs.

 **Harry Potter's POV**

"Harry! Hiolna!" We heard Ron call out as we were getting to a long step. We turned and saw our other three friends rushing up to us, "Hermione, and I-"

"And Draco."

"Have been thinking." Ron ignored Mal— Draco, "Does it matter if we find a Horcrox?"

"Uh... that's _kinda_ the whole point on what you were doing!" Cindy recalled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned instead.

"Unless we can destroy it?" Draco rephrased.

"Well... we were thinking..."

"Well, Kial was already thinking, it was completely Kial's idea, it's completely brilliant." Hermione reasoned.

"You guys destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary with a Basilisk fang right?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Well... me, Hermione, and Weasley think we know where we might find them..." Draco finished the thought.

"Alright..." I pulled the Marauder's Map out of my back pocket and gave it to him, "But take this. That way you can find us when you get back."

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned as we slowly made our way up the steps.

"To the Ravenclaw common room." Cindy answered.

I shrugged, "Gotta start somewhere."

We continued up the steps, and I continuously looked at her out of worry.

"It's either still there... or in the Room of Hidden things." She informed me, then shivered a bit, "I'm praying for the former..."

"Harry! Cin!" We heard Luna call out as we continued up the steps, "Wait. I need to talk to you!"

"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment." I grunted as we continued up the steps.

"You're blindly looking where you're going, you're wasting your time." Luna followed us.

"Look, we'll take later, okay Luna?" Cindy sighed as we continued up.

"Harry! Cindy!" She tried again.

"Later!" We chorused.

"Harry Potter! Cindy Hiolna! You listen to me right now!" She snapped and we quickly looked back at her, "Don't you remember what Cho said about Ravenclaw's Diadem?"

"There's not a person alive who's seen it." Cindy recalled something from her books, then shook her head, "No... don't tell me..."

"You have to talk to someone who's dead." Luna replied.

The sound of a spell coming close got our attention, and we looked to see a protective barrier being put over the entire school grounds.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Luna asked us.

* * *

 **Alright... there you go... and, sorry for the short notice of this being the last chapter for two weeks.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, though, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Two weeks, next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm back!**

 **And with a new chapter too... so... here it is.**

 **Anyway..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked Luna as we stood at a corridor.

"No... I think it's best if you three talk alone." Luna replied, "She's very shy."

"Thanks, Luna." I hugged her, "We'll be back."

Harry and I started slowly down the corridor, looking around for the ghost.

We came to a stop when there was an entrance to a room, and we stepped through, to see the ghost of The Grey Lady AKA Helena Ravenclaw.

"You're the Grey Lady." Harry saw the ghost, "The Ghost of Ravenclaw tower." I hit my forehead.

"I do not answer to that name..." She disappeared.

"He's sorry... we're sorry." I apologized for Harry, hitting him upside the head, "It's Helena... isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena's daughter?"

She reformed behind a pillar, "Are you friends of Luna's?"

"Yes." Harry answered, "She thought you might be able to help us."

"You seek my mother's diadem." She stated.

"Yes." We answered, "That's right."

"...Luna is kind. Unlike so many of the others." The Grey Lady noted, "But she was wrong. I cannot help you." She turned to light and flew through us.

"Wait! Please!" We ran after her as she reformed on the other side of the corridor, "We want to destroy it!"

We moved to another part to look at her. "That's what you want too, isn't it Helena?" I questioned. She just turned again, and we ran around the corner to get in front of her again.

"You want to destroy it." Harry continued.

"Another swore to destroy it many years ago." She replied, "A strange boy, with a Strange Name—"

"Tom Riddle." We nodded.

"But he lied."

"He does that a lot." I wanted to hit Harry for that.

"I know what he's done!" The Grey Lady flew up to us, causing us to move back a ways, "I know who he is! He _defiled_ it! With _Dark Magic_!" We stared at her as she flew away, and out the doorway to the corridor.

'Let me do the talking now.' I slapped Harry's head.

'Good thinking.' He nodded.

We slowly walked up to her again. "We can destroy it. Once and for all." I assured her, "But only if you tell us where he hid it." She remained silent. "You do know, where he hid it, don't you Helena?... You just have to tell us... please."

She turned to us, then moved around us, "Strange... you remind me of him a bit." She moved away, "It's here. In the Castle. In the place where everything was hidden."

 _"I was afraid of that."_ I gulped.

"If you need to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask." With that, she disappeared.

"Thank you." We called out to her before we looked at each other and started running in the Room of Requirement's direction.

"Well... ain't that great." I sighed, "Room of Hidden things, here we come."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Harry asked me.

"Did you _seriously_ just ask that?" I rolled my eyes.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

We were rushing up the steps to the seventh floor, and saw all four of our friends doing the same.

"How exactly did you guys get into the chamber?" I frowned.

"I'm a man of surprises." Kial shrugged, before nodding to the wall, "Let me guess... tiara?"

"Yep." We nodded.

"Well ain't this gonna be a fun hour." He rolled his eyes.

"Just think of the a place where you can hide things." Harry encouraged, and Draco paled.

"Not the Room of Hidden Things..."

"Sadly... yeah." I nodded.

We started walking back and forth, each of us thinking of, hopefully, the same thing.

The door to the room appeared and Draco gulped. I took his hand and we all rushed in.

"Look for a small box..." I instructed as we looked around, "Small enough to fit... well... a diadem!"

"Got it." The others nodded and split up, before I headed over to where the vanishing cabinet was.

"Come on... come on..." I looked around it, trying to look around for the small thing, when I felt someone put their hand on my back, and I froze in fright.

"It's me." Draco whispered, and I turned to face him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy don't _ever_ do that again!" I held my heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry... I just..." He closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing and opening them again, "I figured I should look around here... I know this spot the best and I think I saw a small box like the one I think you're thinking about once."

"That's why I'm over here too." I nodded before I looked around the other side of the cabinet, and a smile grew on my face, "And I think I just found it." I lifted up a small jewelry box and saw the other four coming over.

"Is that it?" Harry walked over, pushing Draco away, as I moved the box over to a small stack of books, "Is that what we're looking for?"

I nodded, "It should... if my memory's right."

Harry opened the box slowly, and sure enough... the Horcrux was in it.

I frowned as I heard movement close by, but thought nothing of it as Harry was about to pull out the tiara.

"Well, well." Our heads shot up and we looked to see Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and even Blaise (Who's eyes were pure white [Thankfully]) all with their wands raised and pointed at us, "What brings you here, Hiolna and Potter?"

"Parkinson." I hissed, as Harry got over to us, "Of course."

"We could ask you the same." Harry stepped up with me.

"You have something of mine." Parkinson looked at me, not lowering her wand for a moment, "I'd like it back."

"Well, what's wrong with the one you have?" I questioned, moving her wand behind my back.

"It's Narcissa's." She replied, "It's powerful but it's... it's not the same. Doesn't quite... understand me. Know what I mean?"

"...Why didn't you tell her?" I questioned, "Bellatrix and Narcissa?"

"Cin..." Draco tried to stop me, but I held up a hand.

"You knew it was us." I continued, "But you didn't say anything."

Crabbe leaned into Parkinson's ear, but I still heard him from here, "Come on Parkinson. Don't be a prat. Do it."

I heard Kial and Hermione growl before I heard them say, " _ **'Expelliarmus'**_!" The spells forced Parkinson back a bit.

" _ **'Avada Kedavra'**_!" Crabbe and the Imperoed Blaise hissed, it missed us... but... hit the box... sending the Tiara flying.

Draco and Ron growled, before chasing after them... not that I noticed... Harry and I were busy trying to climb up the stacks to get to the Horcrux. Next to us and Nagini, it was the only one left.

I heard Hermione and Kial following us up, as we started pulling at things.

"Over here!" I grabbed a chair, moved over to a turned over wooden table, and reached for the tiara behind it, "Got it!" I pulled the Diadem out.

As we jumped down, I heard Ron and Draco screaming as they ran up to us, "CRABBE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!"

"Can't one thing from this part of the story change?!" I complained as we saw the huge fire snake and we started running after the other two.

Harry, and I headed in one direction while the others another.

"Don't suppose-"

"I can't multitask when my life is in jeopardy, Harry!" I snapped as we continued to run.

We regrouped with the others, but the fire was still coming closer. "On three?" Draco asked

"Three!" Kial, Draco and I chorused before waving our wands and water came out, stopping most of the fire coming at us.

We backed up a bit, and I heard Ron trip over something that I couldn't help but grin at. Brooms.

We each grabbed one, and started flying for the entrance. "Come on! This way!" Ron called out over the Raging fire.

I looked back and saw Parkinson, Blaise, and Goyle, all clinging to a stack... Crabbe must've fallen in already.

I couldn't help it when I said, "We can't leave them!"

I turned my broom around, and I heard Ron call out, "She's joking right?!"

"Come on!" Draco rejoindered before I heard him fly beside me, the others doing the same.

I tried to grab Parkinson's hand, but it was too low, so I had to fly around again.

"If we die for them, Cindy Hiolna, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Pretty much everyone yelled at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

I flew a bit lower and grabbed Parkinson's hand, before I pulled her onto the broom behind me. Kial doing the same with Goyle, and Harry with Blaise.

We continued out the door, falling off our brooms as we did, the diadem falling next to us.

"Harry!" Hermione tossed us a fang, and Harry stabbed the Horcrux with it. Just as the black smoke was coming out of it, I kicked it into the fire, causing the snake to turn into that of Voldemort's face, before I charmed the doors to close.

I looked over at Parkinson, as she was breathing heavily, but I swear I heard her sob. I weakly made my way over to her, and took a deep breath, "What... what Crabbe did... what he said... don't take it personally."

"How could you know?!" She growled, "Because of you I lost the only-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap again!" I snapped, "The reason I got rid of your stupid prejudice was so you wouldn't do a stupid thing like _that_!" I pointed at where the doors once were. "If anyone's to blame for Crabbe's death, it's you!"

Parkinson growled before she got up and left, Goyle and Blaise following.

I looked over, and got to Harry's side, "Feeling the Horcrux huh?"

He nodded, "Kinda hurts..."

"Are you okay?" Draco pulled me over to him, "You look pale..."

"I don't feel the Horcrux being destroyed, no." I sighed, feeling better at his touch.

"Good." Kial nodded, then frowned, "Uh... where to now?"

I frowned as I tried to remember. Near-death experiences really mess up someone's concrete memory. "Uh..." My eyes widened, "Snape!..." I shook my head a bit at the confused looks from everyone but Kial, "I mean... the Shrieking Shack!" I looked at everyone, "Where Snape is... with Voldemort. Right now!"

"And?"

"What do you think you idiots?!" I snapped, "Voldemort's gonna kill him! Over possession of dang Elder Wand no less!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, again other than Kial, shouted in horror.

"We need to go! Now!" Draco got up and started running.

"That's what I just said!" I snapped as I followed after him, the others following.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

We started down the steps, and I swear I saw a death Eater with red-Blond hair like mine. I shook my head, and ignored it, but it didn't stop the growing fear in my gut.

"Kial!" I felt Cin's body fall on top of me as a huge rock landed where we just were, "What the hell?!"

"You..." I took a deep breath, "You get to the Shack... I'll... I need to deal with something."

"Kial, now is not the time-"

"Just trust me!" I cut her off.

She bit her lip before nodding, "Alright... just don't make me regret it." She got up and sprinted after the others.

I got up and snarled in a language I was starting to figure out, _'Father... Mother.'_

The two with Biralion style hair turned to me, smirking, their wands moving to their sides. _'Kelyle... my how have you grown...'_ My mother tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away, and took a step back.

"I'm not 'Kelyle' anymore. I'm Kial." I spoke in English, "If you wanna talk... then it might as well be in English. Seeing as how those are the only two words I ever learned." My father pulled out his wand, but I grabbed it, and pulled it out of his grasp. "And if we're gonna fight, _father_ , it might as well be with fist."

He growled, but didn't do anything else, "We should be fighting them, Kelyle" -I rolled my eyes as the name- "That is your name! That is the name you were born with!"

"Yeah, well, I believe in Neuter, not Nature." I snarled, "Cindy Hiolna has been a sister to me since you dumped me on the streets!"

"You were the one asking about those filthy-"

"Don't you dare!" I snapped, "I barely even knew what a muggle _was_ before Cindy brought me in! Her family took me in and raised me as their own... I almost forgot about being a wizard all together until I got my letter on my 11th birthday, like all the others. But you know what? I skipped that year because I knew in my heart that when She got her letter, I wanted to be there for her through it all."

My father growled, "You are no Biralion."

I rolled my eyes, "And she _wanders_ why I didn't care about you people finding me.

My mother gasped, "We looked _everywhere_ for you!"

I spoke as I sighed, "Did you check the northern part North America?"

My mother's eyes went wide, "How could you?!"

"Pretty easy actually." I noted before I heard something close by and my heart started to pound.

Aragog's descendants... I just know it.

"No..." Yep, Aragog's descendants.

I turned around and was about to say the spell to keep them away, when I smirked. I ran around the other side of them, and ducked under the steps they were climbing.

"Cindy is going to kill me..." I looked at one of the spiders that was about to attack my mom and I panicked. She wasn't always a part of the feud, "Screw it... _**'Avada Kedavra'**_!"

The spell hit the spider right as it was about to sink it's fangs into my mother, before I ran off to find my friends.

 _ **Half an hour later..**_

I ran to the Womping Willow, and ran as fast as I could into the hole that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

I nearly collided with someone in front of me as I got inside, and had to put a hand over their mouth as I felt a cloak drape over myself.

'Don't ever do that again!' It was Cin I almost rammed into.

'Stand up to my blood, or scare the crap out of you?'

'Shut up.' She rolled her eyes before I heard someone in the other room... and by someone I mean... Voldemort.

"Nagini... kill." I heard the dreaded words.

"No, no, no!" We had to hold Draco back as he hissed this.

'Not gonna save him, not gonna save him, not gonna save him!' We mouthed back.

I heard Voldemort's footsteps reseed a bit, and we quickly pulled off our cloaks before we ran into the other room, where Snape lay dying.

"Snape..." Everyone, but Draco, breathed out.

"Severus..." Draco gasped, "I... I can't believe..."

He tried to get Harry's wand and I got the message, "Hermione, get a vial... now.."

She nodded and handed me one, which I, in-turn, gave to Harry, who took the memories he had to get from Snape's head.

The Head of Slytherin looked at Harry and gasped out, "You... have her eyes... but look like your father..."

I zoned out, not really wanting to listen to this until I heard him give his final breath.

"Come on..." The Golden Trio left, while Cin and I held Draco up.

"He... he..." Draco gasped out.

"We know." Cin nodded, before looking at her watch and I heard her cuss in... I believe Chinese, "We need to go though."

"I... I can't..."

"Good. So we're all in agreement." We pulled Draco to his feet and started back through the Shrieking Shack's trap door.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

We got closer to the Battle, which is when I heard Voldemort's voice amplified all over the grounds, "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"That means you, good buddy." Cindy pulled me to the side and conjured of gauze that she started wrapping around my left arm that I didn't even know was bleeding, "How the hell did you get this?"

"Uh..." I paled.

"Kial... The truth." She glared at me as she continued to wrap it.

I sighed, wincing a bit as she started to wrap around my chest, which, apparently, was starting to have a red spot on the right of it, "My parents... I needed to deal with them."

Cin looked up at me with a look of disappointment, "Kial-"

"I know." I cut her off, "I know it was stupid and insane and could've hurt me more than this..."

"I was gonna say... you're quite literally the bravest bloody person I know." She smiled.

"You mean the bloody bravest person you know." I corrected.

"Nope... I mean the bravest bloody person." She hit my chest before walking off to handle some others, I rolled my eyes, before they landed on a body not too far from me.

"No..." I whispered before I rushed over to her.

It was a female, I could tell that from a mile away.

But it was who the female was that made me shake with rage.

Gralina Kinsola... was laying in her own blood.

I got on my knees beside her. She was breathing, but only just. "G... Gralina?" I whispered softly.

She stared at me, before I felt something warm on my right hand, and I looked to see her trying to hold it. I took it in both my hands, and I stayed there. "...Y...you were... my... first... love..."

I chocked back a sob, "And you were mine."

She gave her last breath, but her eyes remained open. I finally broke down, my tears falling onto her hand. I felt someone's hand on my back and I looked to see Cindy and Draco getting down beside me.

"Rest in peace, Gralina." Cindy whispered, putting a hand on my Ex's heart.

"You didn't die in vain." Draco added, closing her eyes.

A new sort of rage started to course through me as I let her hand go, and looked down, "I'm gonna kill-"

"The Horcrux." Cin cut me off, "Kial Biralion, you are not gonna kill any Death Eaters for revenge."

"She's right you know." Draco agreed.

I took a deep breath, "But..."

"Look... for every person dead, there's another that's safe." Cin reasoned.

I groaned softly, I hate when she's right like that. "I mean... true..."

"Come on..." They helped me to my feet, and we started to walk up to were the Weasleys were.

There was one laying on the ground, not moving... but it wasn't Fred.

No... it was Percy.

"No..." We whispered as we got over to them.

Percy was never one of my favorite Weasleys... but... this? This is just wrong.

"Grab Ron... now!" Cin hissed, and I did as told as the Weasley tried to get up.

"Let me go! Let me go Kial!"

"No." I snapped, "Ron, you're not gonna kill Death Eaters... we need to kill the last Horcrux!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"He's right, Ron!" Hermione snapped, "If we don't kill the last one... this war will keep going, and going."

Ron growled, and pulled out of my grip, before walking up to the three of us... wait...

I looked around, and took a deep breath when I saw Cindy and Harry walking off somewhere... and I knew where.

"Go stop your girlfriend... now." I hissed to Draco, and nodded to where they were going. He nodded back and rushed off.

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I heard familiar footsteps coming up behind us and I sighed. I knew Kial would've noticed us leaving.

"Cin." Draco grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Where are you going?"

"I was..." I stared at his eyes, "I was showing Harry where in the Dark Forest Voldemort was waiting."

"You're sending him to his death?!" He hissed.

"Yes. With me." I added, with a sigh, "Draco, I know this part like the back of my hand. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Draco stared at me, "I'm not letting you go."

"Yes. You are." I countered, glancing at my watch, "The one hour is almost up, and I'm _not_ gonna let another friend of ours die." I pulled out of his grip and grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on, Harry." I started dragging Harry with me as we made our way to the Dark Forest, leaving my probably- _was_ -to-be Fiancé behind.

 _ **4 minutes later...**_

We made it to the Forest and my legs were starting to feel like lead with every step I took closer to my... well... what could really be _my_ death.

Harry stopped us when we were... probably in the closest clearing to the Death Eaters, and pulled out the stone, and looked at me, "Do you-"

"No." I breathed out, "My Mother wouldn't understand... and I'm not close to anyone magical."

"Will you be able to see them?"

"No." I shook my head, then stepped away, "But, by all means... go ahead."

Harry nodded and pulled out the Resurrection stone, before twisting it in his hands, before his eyes went wide, and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Holy!" I hissed as I jumped to turn look at it, "C...Cedric?"

He nodded, and smiled, "You've come a long way, Cin."

"We miss you... Chang especially." I noted.

He nodded, "I know... and thanks for keeping your promise."

I smiled weakly before I asked, "Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Faster than falling asleep." He replied.

"Not very helpful..." I grunted before I looked at Harry, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

I glanced back at Cedric, "You'll stay with us... won't you?"

He smiled, "Till the end."

"Again, not very helpful..." I grumbled before I looked at Harry and we continued into the woods.

My breath became rigid as we got in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, four of which holding Hagrid and Madam Maxim.

"Harry Potter, and Cindy Hiolna..." Voldemort hissed out, "Come to die."

" _Oh just get it bloody over-with!"_ I just wanted the inevitable to happen already.

Harry and I closed our eyes as the Dark Lord exclaimed, " _ **'Avada Kedavra'**_!"

I saw the green light through my eye lids before I didn't feel anything at all... My mind went totally blank... The last thing I did was whisper, "I love you... Draco Malfoy... Always."

Everything went white after that.

* * *

 **Harry Potter's POV**

I saw nothing. I felt nothing. That was how it was supposed to be. I die, kill the Horcrux within me, and someone else stops Voldemort.

For a moment, I was glad I was dead so Kial wouldn't kill me when he finds out what happened to his greatest friend.

But... that won't be true.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, not feeling my glasses on my face, and I heard a female groaning beside me.

"Gut **GOTT** , das weh tut!" It sounded like Cindy... well... I think.

We both got to our feet and looked around, before I spotted a small bench.

"Uh... Harry... don't..." Cindy tried to hiss, but I didn't listen and walked over to it.

I bent down to look and jumped a little at what I saw. It was the once dead body of Voldemort himself.

"You can't help him." I heard a remarkably familiar voice and I glance up to see Albus Dumbledore all in white and silver robes walking up to us. "Harry... Cindy... wonderful children... You brave, brave duo... let us walk."

Cindy and I got into step with him and Cindy kept looking back at the corps, "Professor what is that?"

We stopped and Dumbledore sighed, "Something beyond any of our help." He looked at us before we continued walking, "You of all people should know what it is."

Cindy nodded slowly, "A part of Voldemort sent here to die."

"And exactly where are we?" I questioned.

"I was actually going to ask the both of you that." Our former Headmaster noted, "Cindy... where would you say that we are?"

She looked around, a small smile on her face, "Platform 9 and ¾s, sir."

"And Harry?"

I glanced around. "Well... It looks like Kings Cross Station." I figured, "Only... cleaner" -I ignored the whack in the arm Cindy gave me- "And without all the trains."

"Kings Cross and Platform 9 and 3/4s, is that right?" Dumbledore asked intrigued, "This is... as they say... your parting."

"I... I don't follow, sir." Cindy relented.

"I suspect that you now realize the two of you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate. Since that night in Godric's Hollow all those year ago... and the dagger that pierced your skin only months ago..."

"So it's true then." I decided, "A part of him lives within us doesn't it?"

"Did." Dumbledore corrected, "It was just destroyed only moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. The two of you were the Horcruxes he never meant to make."

We came to another bench and sat down, Cindy on my right, Dumbledore on my left.

She took a deep breath, "We have to go back, don't we?"

"Oh... that's up to you." Dumbledore replied.

"We have a choice?" I inquired.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore nodded, "We're in Kings Cross and 9 and 3/4s you say?... I think, if you so desire, that you'll be able to 'Board a Train'."

"And where would it take us?" Cindy gulped.

The former headmaster scuffed, and looked at us, "On." With that one word, he got up and started to walk away.

We looked at each other before we got to our feet, and moved away from the bench, "Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

Dumbledore turned around, "True."

"And the dang snake's still alive." Cindy added.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"And we have _nothing_ to kill it with." I finished.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it." Dumbledore noted, then smiled softly, "I've always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion, have amerced an exhaustible source of magic, of both inflicting injury, and remitting it. But I would in this case..." He walked closer to us, "Amend my original statement to this. Help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who _deserve_ it." He smiled at us before he started to move away, "Do not pity the dead, either of you, pity the living. And above all... all those who live without love."

I couldn't help but ask, "Professor... my mother's Patronus... was a Doe, wasn't it?... It's the same as Professor Snape's."

"It's curious... don't you think?" Cindy agreed.

"Actually, if I think about it," Dumbledore relented, "It doesn't seem curious at all." He gave us one last smile, "I'll be going now..." He started to walk away.

I frowned, "Professor..."

'Oh, geez, can't you just let him leave?!' Cindy glared at me, I distinctly ignored her.

"Is this all real?" I questioned him, "Or is it just happening inside our heads?"

"Of course it's happening inside your heads." Dumbledore replied, "Why should it mean... that it's not real?" He continued to move away, and started to disappear.

"Professor!" I called out to him, "What should we do?" It was too late... Dumbledore had disappeared.

"I'll tell you what we won't do." Cindy looked over at me, "We won't sit back and just die while that mad man is still on the loos."

I nodded in agreement, "We won't let Voldemort win."

Everything went white again.

* * *

I felt my soul returning, but I kept my eyes shut, and body still, and I could feel Cindy doing the same behind me.

I heard someone coming up to us, before they put their hands on our shoulders, breathing heavily. "Is he alive?" It... it sounded like Lucius... "Draco... is he alive?"

I have a barely detectable nod, and I heard Cindy's soft breath on my back, 'Yes.'

I heard Lucius stand up and proclaim, "Dead."

I heard Death Eaters coming forward, before I felt big hands grab ahold of me, and lift me into their arms, and I could tell the same was said for Cindy without even hearing her.

"Let us... go show our prizes." Voldemort decided, before we started walking, I assume, to the school.

* * *

 **Okay... the next chapter is my _personal_ favorite.**

 **And not just because it's the end of the War.**

 **You'll find out soon enough.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, though, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay the last chapter of the Seventh book in their normal years.**

 **Nothing really to say...**

 **So..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

The other students and I stumbled out of the school, feeling weak.

I looked to see the Death Eaters walking up to us and I saw something horrible.

"Who is that? Hagrid and Madam Maxime's carrying?" Ginny and I breathed out to Neville who was next to us, "Neville who is it?!"

"Harry Potter and Cindy Hiolna..." Voldemort called out, "ARE DEAD!"

"No…" I heard some Hufflepuffs whisper.

"NO!" Ginny cried out and was about to run up to Harry when Arthur grabbed her to hold her back, "NO…!"

"NO!" Kial held me back as I was about to do the same.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort commanded, "Stupid children. Harry Potter and Cindy Hiolna… are dead. From this day forth… you put your faith… in me."

'I'd rather shove it up a Hippogriff's ass.' Kial mouthed lightly, but no one else saw… thankfully.

"Agreed." I whispered softly, still no one heard.

Voldemort turned and looked at the other Death Eaters, "Harry Potter and the Mudblood in our sides are dead!"

There was a round of laughter through the entire group of evil wizards and I was disgusted that my blood was from two of them.

"He, he, he…" Voldemort turned back to us, "And now is the time to Declare yourself. Come forward and join us!.. or die."

Dying! Why is it always something or Dying with that man?!

"Draco!" My head snapped in the direction of my parents, "Draco… come." I didn't move… I didn't want to…

"Kelyle…" Apparently Kial's parents still want him too, "Get… get over here…. Please."

"Draco…" Great… my bloody mother too!

I stood still for a second as I contemplated an important decision.

Go over to the Death Eaters who killed the most important girl of my life… or…? All the times Cindy defended me and helped me came to my mind… and I remember her saving even more people the night Snape killed Dumbledore… hell, she hexed and transfigured half of the Death Eaters into small animals and bugs. I looked at the Hufflepuffs before I looked at the Gryffindors and Kial.

Kial… my best friend since first year. The guy that was so much like Cindy that it scares me half the time…

We moved to stand beside the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"What are you doing?" Our Death Eater parents watched us.

"My answer is no." I growled, "You… you killed the best girl that ever crossed my path… you killed her! She was my light in all this bloody darkness and you killed her! I _never_ want to join people that would do that!"

"Hell will freeze over before I _ever_ join you!" Kial snarled as he reached for his wand.

It was probably my imagination… but I think I saw Cindy's lips turn up in a smirk. Voldemort snarled and that's when I saw it… Cindy's body disappear from Olympia's arms. But… no one, other than Kial and I, noticed.

"Then you have no place as Purebloods!" The Dark Lord hissed.

I gulped softly but Kial was too angry at him to back down, "I haven't acted like a true Pureblood since I was five! I'm sure as hell not gonna stop that now!"

Neville limped forward holding the Sorting Hat.

"But I must say… I've hoped for better." Voldemort commented. A round of laughter lofted through the Death Eaters. Neville stopped and I gulped softly. "And who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor answered quickly. Another round of laughter from the Death Eaters.

"Well… Neville… I'm sure we can find a place for you… in our ranks."

I was about to cover for Neville when I felt a Hufflepuff grip my hand. I looked down and saw that it was Ally… who was looking both terrified and brave. The latter of which could be told by her grip… though it was probably out of fear.

'It's gonna be okay.' I mouthed and stroked her hand gently.

'I hope so.' Ally gulped.

"I'd like to say something." Neville got our attention again and Kial smirked at this.

Voldemort showed a little anger before calmly saying, "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't mater that Harry and Cindy are gone." Neville blurted out after a moment's pause.

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus growled.

"People die every day!" Neville snapped, "Friends… family…-" He nodded his head to me and Kial- "Yeah… we lost Harry and Cindy tonight… but they're still with us… in here." He put his hand on his heart. "So's Sirius, Percy, and even Cedric. All of them."

The reminder of Cedric made my heart drop a little as the memory of Cindy's first encounter with the Dark Lord came to my mind.

Kial nodded, "They didn't die in vain!"

"Exactly." Neville agreed and looked back at Voldemort, "But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's and Cindy's hearts did beat for us! For all of us!" He dropped the hat and I instantly got by his side. Cindy gave me a brief explanation on what was to happen in the original version, sure… but I wasn't gonna let Neville to it alone. He grabbed the sword while I grabbed the Shield that had also appeared.

I watched as Harry dropped out of Hagrid's grip and point his wand at Voldemort's snake, " _ **'Confringo'**_!"

"' _ **Stupefy'**_!" I looked behind me and saw Cindy Amilia Hiolna standing up and pointing her wand at the Death Eaters behind the snake. I smiled softly as did Kial when we saw her.

Voldemort growled and sent fire jinxes at them. The two instantly got behind the barrier of the wall and started down the hall. Easily running from the jinxes.

I looked over at Kial who mouthed, 'Come on! I know where they're going!' I nodded and looked at Neville.

"Get everyone away from here, they can't see anymore of this!"

"Got it!" Neville nodded then raised a brow, "Wait… where are you going?!"

I started to run after Kial, "To save the Boy-Who-Lived and my insane Hufflepuff girlfriend!"

"We'll lure him into the Castle!" I heard Cindy tell Kial from the entrance way, as I got up to them. I spelled a protective barrier around us. "You guys have to kill the snake!"

"You're the craziest girl alive you know that, right?!" Kial and I breathed out, smiling softly at her.

"It had to happen!" Cindy snapped.

"You'll need this!" I handed her true wand back, I found one of the other Death Eaters with it after she'd left for the Forest.

She nodded, "Right."

"Neville!" Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand at the Gryffindor.

"Draco!" Bloody Hell… that was Bellatrix!

I held the shield up as she sent a jinx at me, I went flying through the air but managed to get back on my feet.

"Don't even try it!" Molly growled before she sent her own spell at Bellatrix.

"Go! We'll be fine!" I shouted at my friends.

Cindy and Kial looked at each other before splitting up.

"How could you Dracy?" Bellatrix frowned as she walked up to us, "Supporting mudbloods and blood traitors?!"

"The name's not _'Dracy'_ you good for nothing witch!" I spat, "It's Drac _o_!" I gripped my wand, "And gonna make you pay for the torture you gave my true love! _**'Crucio'**_!" My aunt fell back as the spell hit. "That's for letting my own mother hurt her!" I sent a stunning jinx next, "That's for killing Uncle Sirius!" I sent a stone jinx next, "That's for forcing the Dark Mark on me!" I finally sent the braking jinx, "That's for being a Death Eater!" She broke into small pieces. Meaning one thing… she was dead.

"Nice work." Molly nodded to me.

I nodded, I breathed a sigh of relief, "No more of her craziness to drive me nuts!"

She smiled softly, before we headed off to another part of the destroying school.

"This is getting out of hand." Molly noted.

I nodded before I heard something close by and I turned to see the Weasley twins fighting some other Death Eaters under a breaking ceiling. "NO!" I cried out before I hissed, " _'Adhuc manent'_!"

The spell hit the ceiling right as it was coming down, and the pieces stopped falling long enough for the two Weasleys to knock the two Death Eaters out cold, before running over to us.

I released the spell, and turned away, hearing the rubble fall on top of the fallen Dark Wizards.

"You okay?" Fred, I think, asked.

I blinked, "Oh, Cin's gonna be ecstatic that you're okay."

"Let's just hope she'll be okay." George reasoned.

I sighed heavily, "As do I."

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

We ran as fast as we could into an empty corridor, my legs slowly feeling like Jell-O.

Harry was turning around with his wand out, looking like nuts, while I kept trying to listen for any actual Death Eaters.

We hid behind a wall as I heard Voldemort appear on the steps a ways away from us.

We got out from behind it, and he sent a spell our way. I instantly blocked it, then started to back up with Harry as he continued the barrage, and I continued to block them.

Voldemort disappeared, but I turned around with Harry and we both did our counter-spells to His Killing Curse... but we were getting closer and closer to his damn snake!

I finally lifted the spell up with Harry, sending the already crumbling ceiling down on top of the Dark Wizard.

We turned around and Harry was about to strike the snake with a Basilisk fang when I saw Voldemort up on another staircase.

I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over the edge of the one we were on right as the dark wizard was sending a wave of darkness at us... we fell onto another staircase and I groaned.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning..." I hissed softly before we tried to crawl to the fang... only for green light to hit it, and for it to disintegrate.

I growled softly as Harry and I got up and ran, "Come on! This way!"

"Are you sure you know where you're going?!" Harry gasped out as we made it to a slightly older part of the castle.

I thought as I ran, "Just going on instinct!"

Harry groaned as we continued on, "So we're basically relying on your knowledge of the castle?"

"Pretty much." I breathed out.

"Just great."

I turned as Voldemort reappeared a ways away from us, and sent a spell our way, which I blocked... again.

But... it broke the ropes on the other end of the bridge we were on, so we fell to the ground once more.

I felt Tom Riddle's robes wrap around my arms, then my legs, then chest and finally my neck... the same with Harry.

He lifted us up, and when we were on the same level again, he slapped and shoved us a ways back, then to the ground. He grabbed our throats, but we pulled away and started moving away on another bridge.

I groaned as we slowly made our way out of the school, "You were wrong... when you told Professor Snape that the wand wasn't fair... it's always fair!"

Voldemort sent a blast at us, forcing us out to a small balcony

"Harry and Cindy." He spat our names, "You two have been such nuances…"

"Who was the one that started it?" I spat back.

"Watch what you say…" Voldemort snarled, "I have the Elder Wand… I killed Snape and took the Elder Wand!"

I hissed as we were forced to the edge of the former window, "But what if the wand never belonged to Snape?! What if it's allegiants was always to someone else?!"

"No one dare do such a thing against my orders." Tom Riddle hissed.

Harry smirked, "Draco Malfoy would. He disarmed Dumbledore without knowing the full story, he was the wand's master after Dumbledore. Not you!"

"And you'll never believe who's the master now." I grinned.

"Tell me!" He got up to us.

I thought for a moment before looking at Harry.

"Come on, Tom." We growled at the Dark Lord, "Let's finish this the way it started." Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck while I gripped his robes, " _Together_!"

Harry and I screamed a little as Voldemort flew around the castle trying to get us off.

We finally split and landed on the ground were the courtyard once was. Voldemort on one side, Harry and I on the other.

" _My hangout's gonna be where the worst person alive dies…"_ I noted as we slowly moved for our wands. We quickly grabbed them and got back to our feet.

Voldemort sent the Killing curse, Harry sent the disarming charm and I sent my Patronus Charm. The green, red, and silver spells collided and I had to keep my mind stiffly on my happiest memory.

Our attention was, however, grabbed as Ron, Hermione and Kial fell back into a pile of rubble as the final Horcrox went after them. _"Come on Neville! Come on!"_ I growled before Draco ran in front of them and put the shield of Helga Hufflepuff in front while Neville slayed the snake with the sword of Godric Gryffindor!

"Yes!" I grinned happily as the spells ceased for but a moment as Voldemort tried to catch his breath while the final thing keeping him from death was destroyed.

Harry and I looked back at Voldemort and I couldn't wipe the smile of my face before we called out the spells one final time.

" _ **' _AV_ ADA KEDAVRA'**_!"

" _ **' _E_ XPELLIARMUS'**_!"

" _ **' _EXPE_ CTO PATRUNUM'**_!"

I focused on my happiest memories and I felt others doing the same.

I felt Draco's happy memories with me when we were younger, I felt Kial's memories of when we first met and got to know each other, and I felt Harry's memories of when he first got on a broom and left his Aunt and Uncle's house for Hogwarts the first time.

My happy memories? All of the above. I loved everything that has happened to me since I got into the wizarding world. The good and the bad. The laughs and the cries… I loved it all. The happy memories my friends are sharing are the ones I have always had.

My charm grew stronger, and with it, Harry's. Our charms pushed the Killing Curse back at Voldemort and caused the Elder wand to be thrown from his hands.

The wand flew through the air and Harry and I caught it when it got over to us.

I smirked as Voldemort disintegrated, "Wanna know who's to die Riddle?" I referred back to our time in the Graveyard in fourth year, " _You are_!"

Tom Marvolo Riddle gave one last cry before finally disappearing forever.

I looked over at the others and ran over to them, "Thank God you guys are okay!"

They stared at me, dumbfounded, "You're glad _we're_ okay?!" My best friends tackled me to the ground in huge hugs, "We thought you were dead!"

I smiled softly, "Hey… You guys know I can't go down that easily... I may not be a Gryffindor, but I do know a thing or two." I tapped my noggin.

Draco and Kial shook their heads, smiling happily, "You're crazy Hufflepuff."

I laughed gently, glad that the war was FINALLY over.

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"Thanks for the happy memories." I heard Cin speak in Draco's ear as we walked over to our friends so we could do a head count.

"It was of the first time we kissed." Draco wrapped his arms around her, "That is still by far the happiest memory to date."

I rolled my eyes, smirking, as Cin looked at his, smiling happily, "You know what mine was?"

"What?" Draco raised a brow.

"Every memory that was shared with you." She told him, "The good and the bad."

Draco held Cin tighter, and I think I heard him sob, "Thank you for being with me."

Cin kissed his cheek, and stroked his hair soothingly, making me want to gag a bit, but didn't. "I will always be with you."

"I hate to brake up this moment-" We growled and waved Parkinson off, "But, you've got some people that want to speak with you... Cindy." Draco and Cin instantly let go of each other and stared at the Slytherin Princess, while my eyes started to bug out.

"Did you just use her first name?" I frowned at her.

Parkinson sighed, and held a hand out, "I'm Pansy Parkinson... the newly reformed, Pansy Parkinson. I don't believe we've ever met."

Cin smiled and took her hand, much like Draco and Harry were supposed to back in first year, "Cindy Hiolna. Nice to meet you... Pansy."

Draco wrapped an arm around Cin again and nodded at Pansy, "I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Pansy."

"Kial Biralion." I raised a hand, "Good to meet you, Pansy."

Pansy nodded, "Pleasure's all mine."

"You said that others were wanting to talk to Cin?" I got back to the point.

"Oh, yes. Professor Mcgonagall, actually." Pansy nodded.

Cin looked over at Draco and I, "Come on, let's go see what she wants." Draco nodded and we all headed towards the new Headmistress. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to you about what we should do about the school." Mcgonagall got to the point.

Cin shrugged, "Honestly Professor? I haven't got a clue. All I know is that in less than 19 years from now, the school will back."

"But you are not certain as to when?" Professor asked.

"No." We answered in a sigh.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded, "Yes, well, we best figure something out, and what our students will do in the meantime."

"In all honesty Professor, I really wanna have my Senior year of High School, back in the Muggle world." I admitted.

"Then that's where some of the students shall be for the time being." McGonagall decided instantly.

"Come again?" Draco, Cin, and I blinked.

"Some students will go with you to this Muggle High School, and spend their school year until Hogwarts is rebuilt." McGonagall explained.

"Are you sure Professor? I don't doubt your thinking by any means... but... it's Muggle High School... and every Muggle thinks this world isn't real." Cin and I tried to reason... having a bunch of wizards with a lot of muggles... I shivered at the thought.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "They can keep secrets."

I gulped, great, can't convince her of not doing this, "Okay... I'll try to get them some Hotel Rooms for them to stay at while at school. But... I'll need a list of names so I know who all's gonna go."

Mcgonagall nodded again, "I'll get them to you as soon as can be."

Cin nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Draco held up a hand, "I'll go."

"Draco that's sweet and all... but-" Draco cut her off.

"I would love to go to High School with you Cin. Beside you said you didn't want us to be apart ever." Draco used her own words against her.

"Alright, and I know Kial's willing to go. He's been dying to go to Prom. It's an end of year thing for Seniors, and she means 'Dying' as in... I've been really wanting to go." I explained after I saw the look on Mcgonagall's face.

"Interesting... how does this... Prom work?" She asked.

I smiled, as did Cindy, "You might wanna get comfortable, Professor. You're in for a lot of listening."

After Cin finished explaining, Neville and some Gryffindors walked over to pick her up... literally... they pulled her onto their shoulders and started cheering, "We won! We won!"

"We did it, we bashed them, wee Hiolna and Potter were the ones, and Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!" I heard Peeves cheer as he flew around.

We laughed happily as everyone clapped for Harry and Cin.

I looked over at some of the Gryffindors and a huge grin came to my face when I saw extra heads of Ginger than I expected.

This is our life... a Wizard's life... going back life as a muggle... this was gonna be interesting.

* * *

 **See? There's a reason it's my favorite.**

 **Oh... and... here's the people who are still alive.**

 **Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown (Though I _really_ hate her), Tonks and finally... FRED WEASLEY!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry for not posting at the usual time... I got caught up with some TV things and WiFi problems...**

 **So..** **.** **the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Pokemon games and references... all I own is Cindy and Kial, and any other OC and spell that doesn't appear in the books or movies... or the small quote from a comic strip in this chapter.

* * *

 **Cindy Hiolna's POV**

I coughed up a small amount of vomit, into a trash can at North-East. I just woke up from a nightmare, which was gory and bloody, three months later.

"You okay?" Draco put his hand on my shoulder as I stood up straight and wiped my mouth on a towel nearby, after letting my hair go.

I smiled lightly at him, "I've been better... it was just a nightmare."

Draco lead me back over to my bed (which still had book seven's comforter [I didn't have the heart, or money, to buy a whole new set of comforters]) and laid me down beside him, "It's gonna be okay. High School starts in two weeks, focus on that."

I scuffed lightly, "I know. I'm still waiting on McGonagall to give me that list so I can get them into the school system."

Draco smiled, before there was a pecking at the window, "You sure about that?"

I groaned as I opened the curtains, then the window itself, letting the owl that was waiting outside in. When the owl landed on my bed, Kial took it's place. "Dude it's one in the morning. Can't this wait?"

"Nope." Kial smirked.

I groaned and fell onto my bed, "It's been three months, it's the end of July, is it really important."

"She gave me the list." Kial handed me a list with several names on it.

"Dad's would've killed me if he saw how many rooms I have to get." I groaned. The names on the list were as follows;

 _'Harry Potter.'_

 _'Hermione Granger.'_

 _'Ron Weasley.'_

 _'Fred Weasley_

 _'George Weasley.'_

 _'Neville Longbottom.'_

 _'Ginny Weasley.'_

 _'Dean Thomas.'_

 _'Seamus Finnigan.'_

 _'Lavender Brown.'_

 _'Luna Lovegood.'_

 _'Hannah Abbot.'_

 _'Ally Amesaila'_

 _'Parvati Patil.'_

 _'Padma Patil.'_

 _'Blaise Zabini.'_

 _'Pansy Parkinson.'_

 _'Theodore Nott.'_

 _'Draco Malfoy.'_

 _'Astoria Greengrass.'_

and _'Kial Biralion.'_

"Turn it over, They've got aliases." Kial informed me, "They each picked them out, so don't blame me."

For Harry, his Alias is, _'Harry Petterson.'_

For Hermione, _'Holly Grammener.'_

For Ron, _'Ron Wyllyum.'_

For Fred, _'Fred Wyllyum.'_

For George, _'Greg Wyllyum.'_

For Neville, _'Nick Langnimen.'_

For Ginny, _'Guinean Wyllyum.'_

For Dean, _'Thomas Deanner.'_

For Seamus, _'Fin Samuluion.'_

For Luna, _'Lovey Moonla.'_

For Ally, _'Ally Ameian'_

For Hannah, _'Hannah Abilny.'_

For Lavender, _'Lanai Broalen.'_

For Parvati, _'Prean Patly.'_

For Padma, _'Pamela Patly.'_

For Blaise, _'Blake Zachery.'_

For Pansy, _'Paisley Panson.'_

For Astoria, _'Ashley Grasson.'_

For Theo, _'Theodore Neemlick.'_

and For Draco... he left his space blank.

"Where's your alias Draco?" I looked over at my Boyfriend.

"I couldn't come up with anything." Draco sighed heavily, "Can you?"

"Drake... Malven." I said the first name that popped into my head.

Kial, who had gotten off my bed and was now leaning against my far wall, started laughing, "Good first name... but what's with the last?"

I shrugged, "First thing that popped into my mind."

Draco nodded, "Okay... but what about you guys?"

I shook my head, "Don't need to. I put Kial's and my names back in the school system a few days ago."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way, do you know how many of our six grade teachers hounded me yesterday when I was getting school supplies for myself?" Kial groaned.

"Just Mr. Adams. I was with you remember?" I rolled my eyes, "But, my question is when are they-" I heard my fireplace flame on and I took a wild guess, "It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"It's Six o'clock in Great Britain." Kial noted.

I groaned and walked out of the room, Draco and Kial following. When we got downstairs and into the living room, I sighed, "Is everyone here?"

"Should be." Hermione noted, "Everyone here that wanted to come?"

"Yep." The nineteen other Hogwarts students called out.

I groaned, "Guys, it's one in the morning here, and I really need to get some sleep." I summoned twenty sleeping bags, "If you want more sleep, get into these Sleeping bags, and I'll be back down in a few hours. When I do, I'll make breakfast then we can talk about where you'll be staying for the school year. Yes Ron, the Muggle school year starts in mid-August." I rolled my eyes as Ron closed his mouth.

"It was six AM when we left." Luna noted.

"That was the time in Great Britain, Luna, not here." I sighed, before looking at Kial, "Seeing as how you're wide awake, keep an eye on them for me, please, Draco and I are going back to bed."

"You can count on me!" Kial gave me a soldier's salute. I smirked slightly shook my head and gave a small laugh before Draco and I climbed up the stairs to the Attic again. We got back into my room, and went back to sleep.

 _ **9 hours later...**_

"Okay, now that I'm well rested, what's say we get shopping." I clapped my hands together after everyone finished breakfast.

"Shopping? For what?" Ron asked.

"Clothes, School supplies, Hotel Rooms for you guys, some electronics might do too." I answered simply.

"Did you say Hotel Rooms?" Seamus asked me.

"Oh? Uh... yeah. You guys can't really stay here for the school year. Oh... and uh... I'm gonna need all of your wands." I added the last part as an afterthought, "Though we all are of age, you can't use magic."

"Why not?" Blaise asked.

"No one knows that the magic world exist. And personally, I'd like to keep the Ministry off my back about it." I answered, and held out my hand, "So wands, now." Everyone sighed, got up, and gave me their wands. "Thank you."

"So we'll have to live like muggles?" Hannah asked me.

"Well... yes." I nodded, "You guys can be here and use magic, but that's only because I put a special charm over the house so no muggle could tell."

"Where are we going to stay?" Luna asked.

"More importantly how much is it gonna cost us? We've already got our money from Gringotts, and had it be turned into pounds, then dollars."Ally asked.

"For you guys? Nothin'. I'm paying for your hotel rooms." I answered.

"So where are we going to shop for all of this?" Neville asked.

I smirked, "Follow me, and try not to do anything that would draw attention to yourselves."

 _ **At the store downtown...**_

"You were saying?" Kial groaned as everyone piled into dressing rooms.

"Girls, you go first. Boys, wait outside the doors, and not so close." I sighed heavily, when no one moved I growled, "Now!" That got the Witches and Wizard to listen.

"Okay, got the notebooks... got the pencils... I think... got the pens... got the paper... got the binders... I think that's everything." Draco, and Chase -Whom I had to drag with us- pulled two carts full of school supplies over to us.

I looked at the school supplies checklist, "You're missing the colored pencils. And we need to get them some muggle books."

"Way ahead of you." Kial grunted and pushed a cart almost overflowing with novels up to me.

"I said books not novels." I rolled my eyes. Kial just shrugged.

"How do we look?" The girls chorused as the door to the dressing area's opened.

Luna was wearing a light blue tank-top with white trim, and a pair of white Khaki pants that went down to just above her ankles. Ally wore a soft yellow shirt with dark grey overalls. Ginny wore a red strapless dress with a golden lion on the chest, the dress went down to her knees. Lavender wore a... well, lavender blouse and a light violet skirt that went to her ankles. Hannah was wearing a bright yellow dress shirt with a gray pencil skirt. The Patil Twins were wearing White Saris, the only difference being Padma was wearing a light blue silk scarf. Astoria was wearing an emerald jade bedazzled **corset top, with silver** short shorts. And Pansy -yeesh!- Pansy was wearing a pink lace dress.

I closed my eyes, "Please tell me Hermione got something that _doesn't_ show off so much skin."

"It looks kinda silly." Hermione called from her stall.

"Let's see it though." Kial sighed.

I heard Hermione give a 'hemp' before she walked out, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was wearing a sliver sports jersey with _**'39'**_ in black on the front and pre-torn white washed blue jeans.

"You look fine, Hermione... the rest of you... did you all get clothes that match your houses?" I looked around, "Come on, guys, you can't wear your colors so profoundly... people will start to take notice, and you shouldn't be at the center of attention here."

 **Kial Biralion's POV**

"Well..." Cindy, Chase and I rolled our eyes as they lengthened the word.

"Get back in your original clothes, and go find some others that _don't_ show off as much skin as those. And find clothes that aren't your house colors that you still like." Chase sighed, "That does mean you could get some green or red clothing." That got a lot of groans out of every Non-Slytherin and Non-Gryffindor.

They all walked back to their shopping and I helped the boys with it.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

"Alright... you guys look good." I smirked from where we were in one of the larger dressing rooms so we'd all fit.

"They better not have dark clothes, Kial!" Cindy called from the other.

"You think I'd give up my unique style?!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Cindy, Chase and Draco (Who was waiting outside the rooms) answered. I rolled my eyes at this.

When everyone was out and back in their original clothes again, we went to the register, two actually. Cindy paid for the girls' thing at one register while Chase and I paid for the guys' at another.

Our mouths hung open when we saw the price, even for a department store, it was large. We still paid and walked out with everything though.

"Okay... where to now?" Theo clapped his hands together.

"Back to my place, we'll bring the clothes in, then we're gonna have a look around town at the Hotel Rooms." Cin answered.

"You've got to be bloody kidding!" The new witches and Wizards in town, groaned.

"I told you we should've taken the cars." I whispered to Cindy. She glared at me, and I simply smirked at her.

 _ **12 hours and 4 hotel rooms later...**_

Draco, Chase, Cindy and I fell onto the couch and Loveseat in the living room of North-East after we finally got all twenty-one new members of Raymore High School settled into their hotel rooms.

Harry, Ron, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Lavender, and Ginny were in a suite on the first floor. The Patil Twins, Ally, The Weasley Twins, and Blaise (Whom Cindy had to put in a headlock for him to agree to living with the Prankster twins) in another suite on the second. Luna, Hermione Theodore, and I -Cindy wanted us to keep an eye on the rest of them- were in a suite on the fourth floor. And finally, Pansy, Chase, Astoria, and Dean were on the third floor. All rounding up to a big total of She's gonna hex my ass off if everyone orders too much room-service.

"I bet you're all gonna drain my account dry!" Cindy groaned as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Draco's neck.

I shrugged, "Could've been worse. They could've stayed here."

"Good point." The two smirked.

I and Chase sighed and put our feet on the the coffee table ahead of us, "Awe, it feels like forever since I did this."

Cindy pushed our feet off, "And it'll still be forever."

I rolled my eyes, "You're no fun."

"Watch it." Cindy glared at me.

 _ **1 week later...**_

"Are you sure you guys want to get your drivers license?" Cindy and Chase looked between Draco and I

"I mean, no offense, but you both just _barely_ qualified for your... other license and, legally speaking, Draco, you can't get a driver's license till you're an American citizen." Chase noted.

Draco nodded, "The Minister took care of that. So everyone in our group is able to get a license or something."

"Right... thanks, Kingsley." Cindy grumbled, "I'll send a howler later."

I folded my arms, "You don't think we'll pass our Drivers test?"

"You and Draco? Barely." Chase answered bluntly, "The others on the other hand..."

We glanced at the Witches and Wizards that were smiling excitedly. "Definitely not." Cindy finished.

"We're all driving your dad's van. It'll be fine." I assured her.

"Says the boy that nearly crashed it when he got his learner's Permit three summers ago!" Cindy folded her arms.

"Who was giving me directions?" I scuffed.

Cindy growled, "Who wasn't listening?" I rolled my eyes, not say a thing. "That's what I thought."

"How hard could it bloody be?" Ron scuffed walking over to us with the others.

Cin pulled out the Deathly Hollows and flipped to the _19 years later_ part, "Um... dude? You Impero your driving instructor."

"What?" Ron snatched the book out her hands, "Awe but Hermione had complete faith and me."

"Keep reading." Cin, Draco and I chorused.

Harry snatched the book up and rolled his eyes, "You do Impero him."

Ron rolled his eyes, "How does this thing work anyway?"

Cin planted her head against the door, as did Chase and I, "Now you get my point?!"

 _ **First day of Muggle School...**_

I grinned wildly as Chase and I tiptoed into Cin's room with a megaphone in my hands.

"She's gonna kill you, dude." Chase scuffed.

"Trust me, we'll be fine." I waved off the concern.

School starts in two hours and they need to be up and ready.

When I reached their bed, I hid a mad chuckle easily. I pushed the button down just like I had on Cin's sixteen birthday, but this time I activated the speaker, "GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS! GET UP AND GET DRESSED! SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO HOURS!"

The sleeping couple fell out of the bed.

I instinctively ducked as one of her books was thrown at me.

"We'll kill you!" The two of them declared.

"Told you so." Chase sighed.

I shrugged as I turned off the megaphone, "Just get ready."

It took everything I had not to laugh as they slowly got up.

They threw their pillows at me and I quickly left, "Take a joke you two!"

When they finally got dressed, which an hour and a half later, I pushed two bowls of cereal in front of them, "Eat. The others are gonna be here soon."

As if on cue, the others came in via Floo, and Chase yelped in fright.

"We're ready!" They chorused as Cindy and Draco quickly stuffed their mouths.

"We're gonna get there by bus." Cin walked everyone outside, "And No, not the Knight bus. And, even though I did find a Squib bus driver for us, keep your mouths SHUT about magic!"

Everyone quickly nodded as we got to the corner of the street.

The yellow bus, with the number 23 on the side, came to a stop on the corner and Cin and I instructed everyone on.

Once Draco was on, Cin went next then I did.

"Thanks again." We patted the bus drivers back.

"Don't mention it." His rough voice assured us. We smiled slightly as we got into the back seats.

I sat with Hermione in the first seat on the right since Ron sat with Luna behind us.

Cindy and Draco sat beside us on the left side.

Harry and Ginny sat beside each other behind them.

Fred and Gorge sat behind Ron and Luna.

Astoria and Theo sat behind Harry and Ginny.

Blaise and Ally sat behind Fred and Gorge.

Hannah sat with Neville behind Chase and Pansy, looking only slightly nervous.

The Patil twins sat together behind them.

Dean and Lavender sat behind Blaise and Ally.

Leaving Ally and Theo to sit in the back seats.

Hermione, Cin, Chase, Draco and I winced when The bus driver started the engine up again and started moving, cause it everyone else to scream in fright.

"Calm down! We're getting to school!" Cin and I chorused.

"It didn't say it was moving though." Ron whispered softly.

"Muggle buses don't do that Ronald." Hermione growled at him. I blinked at her attitude towards her future husband... I mean... yeah, I love her... but... there's _no way_ we'd stay together.

"Kial." Cin got my attention and she gave me the seventh book, "You know the spot."

I frowned before I opened the book to the far back and gasped softly.

I was to marry Hermione Granger.

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

I stared at my girlfriend in all her beauty, so looked so marvelous sometimes... it amazes me... and I love it.

Even in ratty old muggle clothing... she looked stunning, but the look in her eyes was kinda making me worried.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Huh?... Uh... nothing." She shook her head.

"Cin." I took her hands and made her look me in the eye, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been to muggle school in... what eight years?" She sighed, "I guess I'm just worried."

I smiled softly, "Don't worry, Love, I'm here for you."

She smiled back, "And I'm glad for that."

We went over a bump and I yelped in fright getting her to laugh. "It's not funny!" I glared at her.

She pointed across the aisle to Kial and Hermione, who were also laughing, "They're doing it too!"

I glared at them, "Really?"

They shrugged, "Hey... we laugh when it's funny."

I grumbled and leaned against the back of the seat, "I despise you sometimes."

Cin smiled and kissed my cheek, "Don't be like that."

I smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her, "Okay... but only for you."

"Good." She chuckled.

I kissed her forehead, and she leaned her head against my shoulder, looking out the window to the passing scenery.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you." I whispered to her.

She smiled up at me, "No need to be cheesy, Draco."

I shrugged, "Oh well."

She laughed softly as a building came up on our side and we watched as we came up to it. "We're almost there guys."

Everyone breathed out, relieved before the bus stopped at the entrance to the school.

"Raymore Central High! All off!" The bus driver called out.

Cin and I got up first, and we got off the steps, the others following.

"Well... look out Muggle school..." Cin mumbled, a soft smile on her face as we looked at the building, "Here comes a magical storm..."

* * *

 **Don't ask where that line came from! I was watching a Disney XD show when I was writing this.**

 **Also... I wanted to put a play on their names... as weird and slightly unpronounceable as they are.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review with your thoughts.**

 **Next week, next chapter.**


End file.
